


Ku wschodzącemu słońcu

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Badass Outlaws, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Arthur Morgan, Bottom John Marston, Bounty Hunters, Chapter 6: Beaver Hollow (Red Dead Redemption 2), Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fist Fights, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Ranchers, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Holding Hands, Horseback Riding, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Killing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, On the Run, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pet Names, Redemption, Riding, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sub John Marston, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Tenderness, Top Arthur Morgan, Top John Marston, Train Robery, biggest bottom in the west, very light
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 192,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Ostatni napad zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Arthur i John są już gotowi do porzucenia gangu i zaczęcia od nowa. Muszą tylko utrzymać się przy życiu i dopilnować, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z wymyślonym przez nich planem.





	1. Rachunek sumienia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie potrafię pisać krótko. Sorry not sorry.

_Staring at the empty page before me_   
_All the years of wreckage run through my head_   
_Patterns of my live have thawed and torn me_   
_Revealing hurtful shame and deep lament_   
_Overwhelming sorrow now absorbs me_   
_As the pen begins to trace my darkest past_   
_Signs throughout my life that should have warned me_   
_Of all the wrongs I've done for which I must repent_

***

Arthur był zmęczony. Zmęczony ciągłym uciekaniem, zmęczony bezsensownym zabijaniem, kolejnymi planami Dutcha, które przysporzą tylko kolejne kłopoty tej małej grupce, która ich pozostała. Pearson, Wujek, Mary-Beth i Karen uciekli dziś rano. Słusznie zrobili, nie było sensu zostawać dłużej na tym tonącym statku.

Kiedyś myślał, że ich gang przetrwa wszystko, że jeśli tylko będą się trzymać razem, to nic im nie zagrozi. Okazało się, że nie trzeba wiele, by wszystko poszło w diabły. I to nawet nie nielojalność zniszczyła wszystko. Jedna pomyłka, która pociągnęła za sobą kolejne. Tyle wystarczyło, by ich zgrana banda zaczęła się rozpadać jeden po drugim. Topniejąca lojalność była tylko konsekwencją tych pomyłek.

Nigdy nie powinni byli napadać na ten pociąg Cornwalla.

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki za sobą, ale nie zareagował. Był blisko obozu, więc nie mógł to być wróg. Siedział więc spokojnie i czekał, aż ten ktoś się dosiądzie, co w końcu się stało. 

\- Masz. – John podstawił mu butelkę burbona pod nos. – Wyglądasz jakbyś tego potrzebował.

Przyjął alkohol z wdzięcznością, w ogóle niezaskoczony obecnością ukochanego. John wyczekiwał jego powrotu, ale Arthur nie dał mu okazji do przywitania, uciekając kawałek od obozu od razu po zejściu z konia. Chciał być sam, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo nie narzekał teraz na towarzystwo.

\- Dzięki – wychrypiał i wziął kilka porządnych łyków. Alkohol od razu zaczął palić gardło.

\- Długo nie wracałeś – zauważył John. – Już myślałem, że znowu stało się to samo, gdy Colm cię porwał.

\- Musiałem zebrać myśli – wyjaśnił, ścierając resztki burbona z zarostu.

Siedzieli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, nasłuchując otaczającej ich przyrody. Arthur znieczulał się przy okazji alkoholem, co chwilę pił z butelki, by chociaż przez parę sekund poczuć coś więcej niż tylko przygnębienie i złość.

\- Słyszałem co się stało – odezwał się w końcu John. – Z Szybującym Orłem. Przykro mi.

Jemu też. Naprawdę lubił tego dzieciaka. Był odważny, miał szlachetny cel do zrealizowania, tylko źle się za niego zabrał. Niepotrzebnie pozwolił emocjom wziąć nad nim górę.

\- Był tylko cholernym dzieciakiem – westchnął i przetarł zmęczoną twarz. – Wściekłym na całym świat, podatnym na najmniejszą sugestię.

Gdyby tylko rad dotyczących uległych rozwiązań słuchał równie chętnie, co tych namawiających do agresji. Może dzieciak jeszcze był żył. Poczułby się upodlony i zhańbiony, ale by żył. Tylko że był na to zbyt rozgniewany i zdrowy rozsądek poszedł w odstawkę.

\- Dutch owinął go sobie wokół palca.

Wykorzystał niewinnego dzieciaka. To było podłe nawet jak na Dutcha. Zagrał na emocjach Szybującego Orła i podsycił tylko jego nienawiść. Może nie nacisnął spustu osobiście, nie zaciągnął dzieciaka siłą do walki, ale był w jakimś stopniu odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Pozwolił, by młody chłopak, który miał jeszcze całe życie przed sobą, zginął w imię jego chorej dywersji, która pewnie i tak tylko ściągnie na ich głowę więcej wojska, a nie odwróci jego uwagę.

Szybujący Orzeł umarł na marne. A on na to pozwolił. 

\- Obiecałem jego ojcu, że przyprowadzę go żywego – wyznał. Nigdy nie zapomni głosu Padającego Deszczu, gdy ten błagał swego syna i innych młodych z plemienia, by nie ruszali na tę samobójczą misję. Nie przemawiał wtedy jako wódz, ale jak zatroskany ojciec, któremu pękało serce. – To moja wina.

Obwiniał Dutcha, ale sam też nie był bez winy. Mógł zrobić coś więcej.

\- Zrobiłeś, co mogłeś – zapewnił go John, choć nawet nie był wtedy na miejscu by wiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało. Czy Arthur rzeczywiście zrobił wszystko co się dało.

Jeśli Dutch cokolwiek mu powiedział, to pewnie same bzdury o tym, jak cały atak na rafinerię zakończył się ogromnym sukcesem. Nie dla Indian. Nie dla Szybującego Orła. Nawet nie dla nich. Nie zginęli, ale nie osiągnęli też nic. Urządzili tylko kolejną masakrę, dodali sobie kolejne grzechy do i tak długiej listy.

Sukces jak cholera.

\- Uratował mi życie. – John spoglądał na niego współczująco, gdy na niego popatrzył. – Tylko dlatego zginął. Bo postanowił mi pomóc. Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie już tutaj. Nie zasłużył na taki los. Bezsensowna strata ludzkiego życia. Gdyby tylko posłuchał mnie i swojego ojca, zamiast z gorącą głową lecieć na wojsko…

\- Zbyt wiele złości nazbierało się w nim przez lata, a Dutch to wykorzystał – zauważył John pocieszająco. – Ten chłopak pewnie nawet nie znał innego życia niż tego spędzonego pod wojskowym butem. Wątpię, że dało się go w ogóle przekonać. Ale próbowałeś i to jest najważniejsze. Nie powinieneś mieć sobie nic do zarzucenia. 

\- Gdyby to tylko było takie proste. – Próbował, całą drogę do obozu powtarzał sobie, że zrobił, co się dało. Nie przekonał się. – Tego dało się uniknąć.

Na pewno można było zrobić coś inaczej, chociażby nie doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której potrzebował pomocy. Choć na to akurat nie miał za dużego wpływu. Nie mógł przewidzieć tego, co się stanie, ale mógł zrobić wiele innych rzeczy, od związania Szybującego Orła i zabrania go z powrotem do rezerwatu poczynając.

\- Może – zgodził się John. – Teraz już się tego nie dowiemy.

Ukochany położył mu dłoń na karku, gładząc kciukiem spięte mięśnie. Arthur odetchnął głęboko, pochylając głowę i ściągając kapelusz. 

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? – zapytał, przecierając spocone i brudne czoło. – Że my też kiedyś tacy byliśmy. Dutch znalazła nas obu, gdy byliśmy na dnie, wściekli na wszystko i wszystkich. Tak jak Szybujący Orzeł i wykorzystał nas w ten sposób. Mieliśmy tylko więcej szczęścia trafić na czasy, kiedy wszystko się Dutchowi układało i zamiast zrobić z nas jednorazową zasłonę dymną, postanowił nas przygarnąć, by mieć nas na dłużej.

Ciężko być osieroconym dzieckiem żyjącym na ulicach, traktowanym jak zaraza i walczącym o najmniejszy kawałek chleba. W najgorszych dla nich momentach życia pojawił się Dutch i obiecał im lepszą przyszłość. Najlepszą. Od samego początku nastawił ich przeciwko reszcie społeczeństwa, które tylko ich krzywdziło i nienawidziło. Łatwo było uwierzyć, że są lepsi od innych i zasługują na wszystko co najlepsze, a żeby to dostać, muszą użyć siły. W końcu zwykli ludzie nic im nigdy nie dali, dopiero Dutch. Wybór komu bardziej ufać nie był dla nich trudny.

Gdyby w tym samym momencie co Dutch, rękę do nich wyciągnął jakiś dobroduszny braciszek z klasztoru, ktoś taki jak siostra Calderon, odtrąciliby ją natychmiast. Nie byli wtedy w nastroju na wyciąganie ręki do ludzi, którzy ich skrzywdzili, chcieli się tylko zemścić, pokazać kto naprawdę będzie pewnego dnia lepszy. Dobroć nie ukoiłaby lat zgorzknienia, jakiego doświadczyli. Nie wierzyli w nią, bo nigdy jej nie doświadczyli. Za to agresji tak. I widzieli jaka potrafi być skuteczna i łatwa w użyciu.

\- Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek coś dla niego znaczyliśmy tak jak mówił?

Usłyszał w głosie Johna nadzieję. Wiedział skąd się bierze, bo też ją miał. Obaj chcieli wierzyć, że nie wszystko w ich życiu było kłamstwem. Że gdy Dutch z dumą nazywał ich synami, to naprawdę tak uważał, a nie tylko manipulował nimi, by byli mu lojalni.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiedział z ciężkim sercem. John westchnął rozczarowany, ale pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Nie wiem czy poza Annabelle i Hoseą ktokolwiek z gangu znaczył dla niego tyle, ile on dla nas. Wszyscy byliśmy tylko pionkami, lojalnymi żołnierzami, których można zastąpić, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak. Nie dziwne jest teraz to, że nigdy nie miał takiej grupy jak Colm. Mniejszą, bardziej lojalną grupę łatwiej kontrolować. I naprawdę mu się to udało. Naprawdę byliśmy lojalni i wierzyliśmy w każdej jego słowo.

Dali się porobić jak dzieci, nawet gdy już byli dorośli.

\- Nie było to trudne. Uratował nas. Zadbał o nas, nakarmił, dał schronienie, nauczył czytać i pisać – wymieniał John. Zawdzięczali mu tak wiele. – Jak mogliśmy mu nie wierzyć, gdy jako jedyny z całego świata okazał nam miłosierdzie?

\- Nie mogliśmy – zgodził się z nim. – Byliśmy mu to winni. Czułem że muszę być lojalny, bo nie chciałem stracić tego, co nagle dostałem od losu. Wciąż czuję się lojalny. To silniejsze ode mnie. 

Czuł tę lojalność cały czas, siedziała mu w głowie i mąciła w niej, gdy tylko jej na to pozwalał. Nie znał innej rzeczywistości niż bycie lojalnym wobec Dutcha. Odczuwał dyskomfort, gdy z nią walczył. Tak został nauczony i nawet mając szeroko otwarte oczy nie mógł powstrzymać starych nawyków.

\- Wiem. Ja też to czuję. To zawsze w nas już będzie. – Tego się obawiał. Nie chciał spędzić reszty życia czując, że coś go ciągnie do Dutcha.– Walczę z tym, ale to wciąż we mnie siedzi, wciąż każe mi porzucić nasze plany.

\- Nie rób tego – poprosił natychmiast. Nie mogli zostać, było na to zbyt niebezpiecznie, musieli myśleć przede wszystkim o sobie, nieważne jak głęboko sięgała ich lojalność wobec Dutcha.

\- Nie zrobię – obiecał równie szybko. Gdy popatrzyli na siebie, Arthur dostrzegł w oczach Johna lęk i sądząc po jego minie, musiał mieć takie samo spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli je porzucisz, pójdę za tobą, a wtedy obaj zginiemy.

Nie zostawiłby Johna w takiej chwili, a nie miałby dość własnej siły, by go powstrzymać.

\- Nie porzucę ich, obiecuję. Wiem czego chcę. I nie jest to bycie lojalnym wobec Dutcha. Jak powiedziałeś, trzeba być lojalnym wobec tego co ważne – przypomniał mu ich ostatnią rozmowę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Dutch tak bardzo się zmienił. Gdy zabił tamtą dziewczynę na promie, był jak nie on.

\- W tym problem, wątpię, że to zmiana – zmartwił się, biorąc kolejny spory łyk alkoholu. – Raczej pokazał, kim naprawdę jest, gdy grunt zaczął mu uciekać spod nóg.

\- Megalomanem z kompleksem władzy?

Nie był w najlepszym nastroju, ale uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na słowa Johna.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Wszystkie te gadki o rodzinie, to były tylko sposób, by wzmocnić naszą lojalność. Chciał byśmy byli lojalni wobec niego, a sam nigdy nie był lojalny wobec nas. Nie potrzebował do swoich planów rodziny, potrzebował popleczników, którzy nie będą za wiele myśleć i skoczą za nim w ogień. – I skoczyli. Nawet gdy większość wątpiła w jego plany i tak za nim poszli. Bo tak ich nauczył. Ludzie przez to zginęli, oddali życie za plany, w które nawet nie wierzyli. Ale wierzyli w Dutcha i to wystarczyło. – Naopowiadał nam o raju i byliśmy na tyle głupi i zaślepieni, by mu uwierzyć. By go nie kwestionować.

\- A gdy zaczęliśmy, przestaliśmy być ukochanymi synami. 

Z lojalnych synów stali się potencjalnymi zdrajcami. Tylko dlatego, bo chcieli przeżyć i nie chcieli dłużej ginąć za sprawę. Nawet nie chcieli wydać Dutcha i oczyścić się ze wszystkich zarzutów. Po prostu chcieli żyć wolni.

\- I tak długo jak wiodło nam się dobrze, nie musiał posuwać się do szantażu emocjonalnego, by nas przy sobie zatrzymać. Do diabła, był nawet czas, kiedy byłem gotowy mu dziękować za bycie w gangu. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać. Wystarczyło parę pustych frazesów o lojalności i rodzinie, i byliśmy na każde jego skinienie. Zrobił z nas sektę, jak ci cholerni chelonianie.

Nikt tego tak dobrze nie rozumiał jak John, bo nikt w gangu nie był tak wpatrzony w Dutcha jak niegdyś oni. Pozostali też byli lojalni, może nawet bardziej niż oni, a na pewno nie stracili nic z tej lojalności, nawet teraz. Ale to on i John byli w gangu najdłużej, nasłuchali się najwięcej o byciu niezastąpionymi, najlepszymi, najwierniejszymi, tymi na których zawsze można polegać.

Nie chcieli go zawieść, przestać słuchać tych pochwał, więc robili wszystko co kazał i nie zastanawiali się nad tym nawet chwilę. Chcieli po prostu, by był z nich dumny jak prawdziwy ojciec, którego brakowało im w życiu.

Teraz musiał się bardziej starać. Próbował wzbudzać w nich poczucie winy, by nie uciekali. Inni mogli wątpić, ale jego wierni synowie? Jak mogli mu tak ranić serce, gdy już inni to robili? Najstraszniejsze było to, że ta strategia pewnie by zadziałała, gdyby Dutch nie popełnił największego błędu. Gdyby nie zostawił wtedy Johna w Saint Denis, a potem w więzieniu, Arthur prawdopodobnie dalej czułby się zobowiązany do pozostania.

Ale Dutch popełnił błąd i nie mógł wybrać gorszego. Może i wciąż czuł wobec niego lojalność, ale ta do Johna była silniejsza. Z chwilą, kiedy Dutch go zdradził, zdradził i Arthura. Chciał uciec już dawno, tak jak namawiał go do tego John, ale dopiero po pobycie na Guarmie podjął decyzję i zaczął układać plan, by ich i kogo tylko się da wydostać z gangu. Arthur mógł udawać, że nie widzi co się dzieje i wybaczać głupie plany, pochopne decyzje czy bezsensowne morderstwa z zimną krwi jak do tej pory, ale zostawienia Johna na śmierć nie wybaczy nigdy. Nie przymknie oka na próbę zamordowania najważniejszej osoby w jego życiu.

Wszystko inne też przeważyłoby w końcu szalę, zwłaszcza śmierć Szybującego Orła lub to co do niej doprowadziło, tego nie dało się już zatrzymać, pasmo rozczarowań było zbyt długie, ale to co się stało w Saint Denis zrobiło to znacznie szybciej i dało im więcej czasu na ułożenie planu, który był im potrzebny jeśli chcieli na pewno przeżyć.

\- Byliśmy tacy głupi.

\- Byliśmy dziećmi – usprawiedliwił ich Arthur, choć nie bardzo poprawiało mu to humor. Dziecko czy nie, dał się oszukiwać przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, choć po drodze nauczył się każdej możliwej sztuczki, by rozpoznać nieprawdę. Nawet jeśli zdawał sobie z niej sprawę, musiał ją natychmiast negować. – Trudno nas winić, że mu uwierzyliśmy, że poczuliśmy się dla niego ważni, gdy nikt inny nas nie chciał. Potem już było za późno, by się zorientować w co wdepnęliśmy. Dostał czego szukał. 

\- Parę rewolwerów do użycia, kiedy sobie tego zażyczy. Zawsze pod ręką. Cenne póki nie zawodziły. – John splunął z obrzydzeniem. – Ale gdy rewolwery zaczęły się zacinać i samodzielnie myśleć jak ja…

\- Porzucił cię jak śmiecia. – Po co mu ktoś, kto może go w każdej chwili zdradzić, kto podkopie jego autorytet przed resztą? Nie warto nawet ryzykować, by ratować syna, który w niego nie wierzy i który następnego dnia może mu wbić nóż w plecy. Nie są przecież niezastąpieni, dobry strzelec zawsze się znajdzie, a skuszony pieniędzmi będzie na czas roboty bardziej lojalny niż oni. – Ciebie i mnie.

John obrócił gwałtownie w jego stronę i zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć sytuację, kiedy Dutch otwarcie zostawił Arthura na śmierć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Kiedy Dutch…

\- W rafinerii – odpowiedział szybko. Żeby tylko wtedy. To zostawienie w łapach Colma też wyglądało teraz jak porzucenie. – Gorąca para oślepiła mnie na moment i odrzuciła. Jeden za strażników chciał mnie zabić, a Dutch tylko się przyglądał. Potem się wypierał, mówił że wcale mnie nie zostawił, ale wiem co widziałem. Po prostu sobie poszedł, gdy chcieli mnie zadźgać nożem.

Nie potrafił sobie jakiś czas temu wyobrazić, co przeżył John, gdy na jego oczach Dutch go porzucił. Teraz wiedział jakie to uczucie zostać zdradzonym przez osobę, której się bezgranicznie ufało ze swoim życiem przez lata. Nigdy wcześniej nie poczuł takiej zdrady.

\- Jezu.

John położył mu dłoń na kolanie, pokazując, że wciąż tu jest i że słucha.

\- Gdyby nie Szybujący Orzeł, zginąłbym wtedy – wyznał drżącym głosem. Musiał znów się napić, nim kontynuował. – Dutch tak po prostu mnie zostawił. Tyle właśnie znaczy dla niego lojalność. Dałem mu wszystko co miałem, ale gdy tylko przestałem za nim ślepo podążać, gdy nie widział już we mnie kogoś, w kim jego poglądy będą żyć dalej, nagle moje życie przestało być ważne. Poczułem się, jakbym jednak został dźgnięty nożem.

Nigdy nie zapomni tego bólu, gdy z nadzieją wołał Dutcha i prosił go o pomoc, pewny że ten zaraz go uratuje, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak odchodzi bez żadnego zawahania.

Powinien był się tego spodziewać, w końcu kilkadziesiąt dni wcześniej John przyznał mu się, że Dutch zostawił go na śmierć w Saint Denis. Mimo to nie był przygotowany na coś takiego. Ani trochę. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen. 

\- Wiem jakie to uczucie – zapewnił John. Dlatego Arthur mu w ogóle o tym powiedział. Tylko on rozumiał przez co teraz przechodzi. – To boli, bo my nigdy go nie zawiedliśmy, nawet w chwilach wątpliwości. Zawsze byliśmy lojalni, tak jak sobie tego życzył. Nigdy się nie zmieniliśmy, wierzyliśmy w jego obiecany raj.

\- I nic dobrego nam z tego nie przyszło – zauważył wściekle. Wściekły na Dutcha, wściekły na siebie i Johna. – Świat poszedł do przodu, a my wciąż trwaliśmy w niespełnionym śnie. Straciliśmy przez to przyjaciół, bo nie odpuściliśmy w odpowiednim momencie, nie usunęliśmy się w cień, gdy zachód zaczął być ujarzmiany. Nie ma już dla takich jak my miejsca na tym świecie.

\- O ile kiedykolwiek było – stwierdził ze smutkiem John. – Dutch kreował nas na współczesnego Robin Hooda, a od samego początku byliśmy tylko zwykłymi bandytami i mordercami, okradającymi tak biednych, jak i bogatych, mordującymi konkurencyjne gangi i niewinnych ludzi. Nie byliśmy najgorsi…

\- Ale nie byliśmy też krystalicznie czyści – dokończył za niego.

John przytaknął. 

\- Wolni ludzie, tak nas zawsze nazywał – mówił dalej. – Brzmiało lepiej niż bandyta, jakbyśmy byli lepsi od reszty społeczeństwa. I naprawdę czułem się wolny. Mogliśmy w końcu robić, co nam się żywnie podoba, obrabiać kogoś chcemy, zabijać kogoś chcemy. Bez konsekwencji.

\- Ale pod dyktando Dutcha. Nigdy nie byliśmy w pełni wolni.

Zawsze w końcu natrafiliby na kraty, nieważne w jakim kierunku by poszli.

\- Zabijamy kogo trzeba zabić i inne takie dyrdymały. – John prychnął z pogardą. – Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że brałem te bzdury na poważnie. Jak wielu niewinnych ludzi zabiliśmy przez te wszystkie lata tylko dlatego, bo Dutch wmówił nam, że zasłużyli na śmierć?

\- Zbyt wielu – odparł drżącym głosem. Rzucił wciąż do połowy pełną butelkę na ziemię i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach, zawstydzony swoimi czynami. – A krzywdziliśmy też w inny sposób. Wdowa po Downesie, której zabraliśmy ostatnie pieniądze, gdy jej mąż dopiero co zmarł, zaczęła sprzedawać własne ciało, by utrzymać siebie i syna. A to tylko jedna osoba z wielu dłużników Straussa, których zostawiliśmy za sobą bez pieniędzy.

\- Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się co się dzieje z dłużnikami, gdy już odbierzemy pieniądze – wyznał niepewnie. Gdy Arthur na niego popatrzył, pochylał głowę we wstydzie.

\- Ja też nie. Pierwszy raz spotkałem jednego już po fakcie. Wiedziałem, że lichwiarstwo jest czasami paskudniejsze od zastrzelenia człowieka, ale pierwszy raz zobaczyłem to na własne oczy i poczułem się z tym źle. Jak najgorszy sukinsyn. – Wciąż się tak czuł, nawet pomimo udzielenia jej pomocy. – Odebraliśmy jej wszystko, John. Wszystko, nawet godność, a nam wpadło do kieszeni parę drobnych.

Zniszczyli komuś życie dla kilkudziesięciu dolarów. To była aż żałosne.

\- Chciałbym móc wrócić do tamtego momentu i postąpić inaczej. To było nie w porządku. – John nawet nie spotkał ponownie pani Downes, a mimo to gryzło go to równie mocno, co jego. – Równie dobrze na jej miejscu mogłem być ja, też przecież potrzebuję pieniędzy.

\- Ja praktycznie byłem.

John popatrzył na niego zmieszany.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ostatni dłużnicy Straussa, jeden z nich miał na imię Arthur – powiedział i zadrżał, gdy znów sobie to przypomniał. – Strauss uznał to za zabawne.

\- Ale nie ty.

\- Po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na wszystko z czyjejś perspektywy. – I potrzeba było do tego jego imiennika, by wreszcie przejrzał na oczy. – Jak mówiłeś, to mogliśmy być my. To ja mogłem zaharować się na śmierć w kopalni, by spłacić dług i mieć jeszcze coś, by utrzymać żonę i dziecko. Wiesz co wdowa zaproponowała mi zamiast pieniędzy, których nie miała? – zapytał i zaśmiał się nerwowo, czując żółć w gardle. – Własne ciało. Nigdy nie czułem się tak brudny jak w tamtym momencie. Odmówiłem jej. Dałem jej część pieniędzy, które miałem. Wiem, że ich potrzebujemy, ale nie mogłem jej zostawić bez pomocy.

Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby po prostu anulował dług, nie dając nic w zamian za cierpienia, które przysporzył jej ze Straussem. To i tak było mało i nie zwróci jej męża, ale tylko tyle mógł w tamtym momencie zrobić. Gdyby był jakiś sposób, by pomóc jej bardziej, zrobiłby to bez zawahania.

John złapał go za rękę i popatrzył na niego z dumą.

\- Zrobiłbym to samo.

Gdyby tylko mogli zrobić coś więcej.

\- Następny dłużnik, dezerter z ciężarną Indianką. – Pokręcił głową. Ten człowiek już i tak miał dość problemów na głowie, a Strauss dorzucił mu jeszcze pieniądze. – Też im pomogłem. Takich ludzi cały czas okradaliśmy oprócz bogaczy. Zdesperowanych, biednych. A potem dawaliśmy te pieniądze, te ochłapy, innym biednym, żeby poczuć się lepiej z tym co robimy. Udawać, że jesteśmy kimś więcej niż zwykłymi złodziejami.

Uważali się za szlachetnych, pomagając nikomu innemu tylko samym sobie.

John pokiwał w zgodzie głową.

\- Kradnąc od kogokolwiek zawsze byliśmy taki samymi szujami – zrozumiał. – Czy to od biednych, czy od bogatych. Nawet przekazując część łupu potrzebującym.

\- Nie mogłem patrzeć na Straussa po tym wszystkim – wyznał z obrzydzeniem. Strauss i jego lichwiarstwo zawsze wydawało mu się oślizgłe, ale po tych ostatnich dłużnikach wyjątkowo zbrzydli mu tacy ludzie jak on. – Z premedytacją wykorzystywał desperację ludzi, by raz na jakiś czas do obozowej skrzynki wpadło pięćdziesiąt dolarów. – Zawahał się przez moment i ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na Johna. – Moja rodzina zginęła przez dziesięć. A ten drań mordował regularnie pięć takich rodzin. Dla pieprzonych dziesięciu dolarów. I my mu pomagaliśmy. Czuliśmy się z tym źle, ale czy przestaliśmy?

Cały roztrzęsiony złapał się za włosy i szarpnął za nie mocno, by poczuć coś więcej niż tylko złość i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Chowali się za prawem, gdy odbierali pieniądze, a nie byli wcale lepsi od włóczęgów, którzy zamordowali mu kobietę i dziecko.

John przysunął się bliżej. Złapał go za dłonie, odsunął od głowy i objął go mocno, powstrzymując przed zadawaniem sobie bólu. Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj płakali.

\- Nigdy – wyszeptał, całując go w skroń. – Boże, Arthurze, tak mi przykro. Cośmy narobili przez te wszystkie lata?

Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, choć pewnie powinni, by nigdy nie zapomnieli jakimi sukinsynami się stali pod wpływem Dutcha. I z własnej głupoty.

\- Coś, czego już nie powtórzymy – postanowił. Głos wciąż mu drżał z emocji. Wyprostował się i wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. John został tam gdzie był, siedział blisko, ramię przy ramieniu i wycierał łzy z twarzy. – Nigdy już nie tknę lichwy, nigdy już nikogo nie okradnę. Ten ostatni skok? Naprawdę jest ostatni. Chętnie bym go pominął, ale potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Zwiniemy je wojskowym i uciekniemy, zaczniemy od nowa, choć pewnie na to nie zasłużyliśmy po tym co zrobiliśmy. – Powinni zawisnąć. Tylko tak jakoś zapłacą za wszystkie krzywdy jakie wyrządzili ludziom. Nie chcieli jednak umierać. Nie gdy byli tak blisko ucieczki. Egoizm był wciąż zbyt silny. – Dutch wmówił nam, że jesteśmy inni. Nie byliśmy. Nigdy. Naprawdę nie byliśmy. Jedyne czym byliśmy, to zawszonymi złodziejami mordującymi dla zabawy ludzi, którzy tak jak prosty ranczer robili po prostu to, za co im płacono. Łapali takich jak my.

\- Nie możemy nawet winić Dutcha za to wszystko – zauważył słusznie John. – Mieliśmy własny rozum, nie chcieliśmy go po prostu użyć, zaślepieni obiecaną przyszłością. Za późno zaczęliśmy myśleć samodzielnie. Za późno otworzyliśmy oczy.

Byli zwykłymi głupcami. Naiwnym dzieciakami, którym dorosły mężczyzna wmówił, że zasługują na coś więcej niż reszta świata. Zbyt późno zaczęli to kwestionować.

\- Gdy ludzie wokół nas zaczęli ginąć – zauważył z żalem Arthur. Tyle niepotrzebnej śmierci i po co to wszystko? Żeby wcielić w życie plan, który nigdy nie mógł się udać. Nie w tych czasach. – Sean pierwszy stracił życie, byśmy ruszyli mózgownicami.

\- Potem Kieran, Hosea, Lenny – wymieniał dalej John. Każde kolejne imię tylko potęgowało ból. Na Seanie powinno się było skończyć, jeśli nie na Jenny i braciach Callander. – Żałuję, że nie zaplanowaliśmy wszystkiego wcześniej. Zabralibyśmy ich ze sobą.

Arthur poczuł się jak jeszcze większy przygłup niż już był. Zbyt długo wierzył, że ten gang da się jeszcze uratować, że Dutch wróci do bycia sobą, choć to właśnie podczas całego tego bajzlu dopiero zaczął zachowywać się jak on. Za długo pozwalał, by strach przed nieznanym, przed rozczarowaniem własnego ojca, trzymał go w ryzach.

\- Ty już byłeś zdecydowany – przypomniał. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. – To ja głupio się wahałem.

\- Myślisz, że mnie było łatwiej podjąć decyzję o zdradzie? – zapytał go John. – Byłeś dłużej pod wpływem Dutcha, Arthurze. Mnie nie było łatwo, a co dopiero tobie? Zresztą, wiedziałeś, że coś jest nie tak. Widziałeś sygnały, ale lojalność i honor nie pozwoliły ci uciec.

\- I omal nie przypłaciłeś tego życiem. – Gdyby nie fura szczęścia, która zawsze trzymała się Johna, zginąłby już w czasie napadu na bank w Saint Denis. Albo później w więzieniu. – A ja razem z tobą.

\- Nic mi nie jest. I tobie też nie – zapewnił go z uśmiechem, którym chciał go podnieść na duchu. – A już pojutrze będziemy wolni.

Całe szczęście ci którzy jeszcze żyli, a nie byli tacy zdesperowani jak oni, zdążyli już prysnąć. Źle by się czuł zostawiając ich z szalonym Dutchem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że są bezpieczni.

\- Oby.

\- Nie oby, na pewno – zaznaczył pewny siebie, znów łapiąc go za dłoń. Arthur ścisnął ją mocno, momentalnie czując choć trochę spokoju. – Wszystko jest już zaplanowane, to się nie może nie udać.

\- Napad na bank w Saint Denis też miał być planem bez wad. Wszystko w każdej chwili może pójść nie tak.

Zbyt wiele rzeczy było zależnych od innych osób, a nawet gdyby, to jeden niewłaściwy ruch i skończą z kulami w plecach.

\- Więcej wiary, Arthurze – poradził mu John. Arthur prychnął.

\- Nawet brzmisz jak Dutch – zauważył rozbawiony. Czuł się już lepiej. Dobrze było wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, opowiedzieć o tym co go trapiło, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Świadomość, że nie był w tym sam bardzo podnosiła go na duchu.

\- Może trochę – zgodził się, patrząc na Arthura z czułością. – Naprawdę chcę, by nam się udało.

\- Ja też – przytaknął i westchnął. Już niedługo. Zrobi wszystko, by im się udało. By chociaż Johnowi się udało. Odda nawet własne życie.

\- Nie mogę się już doczekać posiadania własnego rancza – wyznał John. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce, tak obaj czuli się spokojniejsi. 

\- Jeszcze nawet nie mamy na nie pieniędzy, wstrzymaj się fantazjami – zauważył, ale rozumiał o czym mówił John. Nigdy nie widział się jako ranczera, choć imał się trochę tego zawodu za młodu. Sporo już pozapominał, wtedy nawet go ta praca nie bawiła, ale teraz brzmiała wspaniale. Miła odmiana po tym szalonym życiu jakie przeżył jako bandyta.

\- Nie mogę – wyznał podekscytowany. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedyś się wyrwę z tego gangu.

\- Ja także – przyznał i zerknął na zegarek, ten sam, który John podarował mu już jakiś czas temu. Siedzieli tu już dobrą godzinę, zbliżała się siódma. Powinien już ruszać, ale nie chciał zostawiać Johna. – Hej, chcesz się ze mną przejechać?

John popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Nie będzie to zbyt podejrzane? – zmartwił się. – Co jak Dutch uzna, że uciekliśmy?

\- Zostawiamy nasze graty. I Abigail z Jackiem – uspokoił go i wstał, otrzepując spodnie z kory i zakładając kapelusz. – Nic nie będzie podejrzewał.

\- Okej – zgodził się i dołączył do niego. Ruszyli z powrotem w stronę obozu. – Nie musisz mnie namawiać. Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Do stajni na południe od Rancza Emerald.

\- Tak daleko? Przy dobrych wiatrach wrócimy dopiero pojutrze o świcie. 

\- W sam raz na napad – zauważył. Wszystko miał obliczone, planował ten wyjazd już od kilku dni.

\- Po co w ogóle chcesz tam jechać?

\- Mam złe przeczucia.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu – poprosił zmęczony.

\- Nie chcę by Snowstorm stała się krzywda – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się na widok swojej ukochanej klaczy. Nie zdążył jej rozsiodłać po tym jak wrócił do obozu, była gotowa do drogi. – Zostawię ją z innymi moimi końmi.

\- Czemu nie zostawiłeś ich gdzieś bliżej? – John poszedł szybko do swojego namiotu po siodło.

Arthur zaczekał na niego nim odpowiedział:

\- Jeśli ten napad się uda, okolice Annesburg i van Horn zaroją się od Pinkertonów, wojska i łowców głów. Jak sobie wyobrażasz wyprowadzanie trzech koni w takich warunkach?

\- Prawda – zgodził się i szybko osiodłał Old Boya. Micah i jego koledzy obserwowali ich ze swojego miejsca przy stole gdzie grali w karty, ale nic nie powiedzieli ani nie zwrócili uwagi Dutcha. Jeden rzut oka na wszystko co zostawiali i tak jak Arthur się spodziewał, nic nie zaczęli podejrzewać. – Dobra, jedźmy.

Arthur dosiadł konia i razem z Johnem wyruszył na południe. Robiło się już ciemno, ale póki co jeszcze widzieli szlak, więc zwlekali z wyciągnięciem lamp. Nie chcieli ryzykować, byli poszukiwani przez każdego stróża prawa i każdego łowcę głów w okolicy. Światło tylko ściągnęłoby na nich uwagę, której chcieli za wszelką cenę uniknąć nim znajdą się dalej od Annesburg, gdzie raczej nikt ich aż tak bardzo nie szukał.

Z tego powodu na pewno nie rozbiją obozowiska na noc, będą jechać aż do rana, gdy będą mogli sobie pozwolić na spanie bez ognia. To oznaczało też zimne jedzenie z puszki, ale woleli to niż zostać zaatakowanymi w każdej chwili.

\- Pamiętasz plan? – zapytał Johna, gdy oddalili się już spory kawałek od obozu. – Przekazałeś go Abigail?

\- I Sadie oraz Tilly – dodał. Nie powiedzieli Susan. Po tym jak zabiła Molly za zdradę, Arthur wolał nie ryzykować. – Nie zdążyłem z Mary-Beth i Karen nim uciekły. Wiedzą co mają robić. Ucieczka pozostałych bardzo ułatwiła cały plan.

Nie zamierzali brać pozostałych ze sobą, aktualna grupa i tak będzie rzucała się w oczy, ale planowali im dać część pieniędzy i ostrzec, by też nie zostawały. Na szczęście obie kobiety były wystarczająco sprytne, by samym zauważyć, że najwyższy czas uciekać. Podobnie jak Pearson, Swanson i Wujek. Miał nadzieję, że są już gdzieś bezpieczni i że kiedyś się jeszcze spotkają.

\- Dobra, powtórzmy wszystko, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Naprawdę się martwisz – zauważył John. Trochę go to bawiło.

\- Nie chcę ryzykować nawet najmniejszego błędu – wytłumaczył się.

Byli zbyt blisko wyrwania się z tego bagna, by zaprzepaścić taką szansę jakimś głupim błędem. To była prawdopodobnie ich jedyna szansa, jeśli po napadzie na pociąg nie uciekną, kto wie co zrobi Dutch. Jaki kolejny, genialny plan wymyśli, żeby uciec na Tahiti czy inną Guarmę. Obawiał się nawet tego, że może ich zastrzelić, gdy już mu pomogą w osiągnięciu celu. W końcu podejrzewał ich o zdradę, wiedział że mu nie ufają, ale póki mógł ich wykorzystać, nic im nie zrobi. Ale w końcu przestaną być przydatni, a wtedy kto wie do czego się posunie.

Dlatego tak bardzo ważne było, by Abigail i Tilly były już spakowane i gotowe do drogi, gdy oni wyruszą na napad. Każdy z nich musiał działać szybko, dać jak najmniej czasu Dutchowi na odwet, jeśli jakiś szykował, spodziewając się ich ucieczki.

\- Okej – zgodził się John, poprawiając się w siodle. – Napadamy na pociąg, zabieramy tyle forsy ile możemy i uciekamy od razu, zwłaszcza jeśli stróże prawa się włączą i zaczną nas ostrzeliwać.

Zamierzali wykorzystać zamieszanie jako zasłonę dymną, łatwiej będzie się wtedy w tajemnicy oddalić. Jeśli jakimś cudem unikną pościgu po kradzieży, po prostu się dyskretnie odłączą od reszty, gdy będą wracać do obozu.

\- Jeśli się rozdzielimy…

\- Spotykamy się w Butcher Creek – odpowiedział bez zawahania. Dobrze, miał wszystko zapamiętane. – Czekamy tam dzień na siebie nawzajem, jeśli się nie pojawimy, to znaczy, że jeden z nas umarł.

Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i nie będą w ogóle musieli pojawiać się w Butcher Creek. Arthur nie był nawet pewny, czy to miejsce będzie bezpieczne, ale może dziwna atmosfera tego miejsca odstraszy stróżów prawa.

\- Dziewczynom podałeś inne miejsce, prawda? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- Copperhead Landing – potwierdził i westchnął. – Arthur, pamiętam to wszystko, nie musisz mnie przepytywać.

\- Tylko sprawdzam – uspokoił go.

\- Bo jestem za głupi, żeby zapamiętać prosty plan?

\- Nie, bo się denerwuję – wyznał bez wstydu. – Jesteśmy tak blisko, John, nie mogę dopuścić, by coś się nie udało.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił go. Był zaskakująco opanowany, Arthur był wręcz pewien, że jeśli ktoś tu będzie się denerwował, to John, który marzył o tej ucieczce już od dawna. – Zobaczysz. Uciekniemy bez problemu i wszyscy spotkamy się w chacie tego twojego przyjaciela. A potem mamy już cały świat przed sobą. Widzisz? Pamiętam wszystko.

\- Widzę – potwierdził z uśmiechem. – Dziękuję, że ze mną jedziesz. Gdybym jechał sam, pewnie bym się za bardzo denerwował.

\- Nie ma za co. I tak chciałem się wyrwać z obozu. Ci koledzy Micah doprowadzają mnie do szału.

\- Jak każdego – stwierdził. Nie podobali mu się ci dwaj. Nie dlatego, że coś było z nimi widocznie nie tak, po prostu byli po stronie Micah i to go martwiło. Jeśli podczas ucieczki coś niespodziewanego się wydarzy, tych dwóch może im przeszkodzić. – Dziwię się, że Micah w ogóle ma jakichś kolegów.

\- Prawda? Może im zapłacił.

\- To bardzo możliwe – zaśmiał się nim znowu spoważniał. – Musimy na nich uważać.

\- Bez obaw, mam na nich oko – zapewnił John. – Nie zauważyłem, żeby coś knuli, ale jedno słowo Micah i mogą coś zrobić.

\- Teraz raczej i tak nic nie zrobią, ale uważałbym na nich w czasie napadu – poradził mu Arthur.

\- Myślisz, że byliby zdolni strzelić nam w plecy, gdyby nadarzyła się taka okazja?

\- A ty nie? – zdziwił się. – Sam powiedziałeś, słuchają Micah, a ja jemu nie ufam, więc nie ufam tym bardziej jego koleżkom, których nawet nie znam.

\- I takim sposobem znowu zamartwiasz się napadem – zażartował John.

\- Daj mi spokój – poprosił. Wiedział, że za bardzo się martwi, ale nie potrafił inaczej.

\- Trochę mi się to podoba – wyznał John. Arthur popatrzył na niego zmieszany. – To znaczy, że bardzo ci zależy, A jeśli ci zależy, to znaczy, że chcesz ze mną uciec.

\- Wiesz to już od tygodni – przypomniał, czując że nieco się czerwieni. Całe szczęście miał aktualnie tak bujną brodę, że nie było widać rumieńców. – Sam mnie namawiałeś.

\- Ano wiem – potwierdził zadowolony. – Ale lubię słuchać potwierdzenia, gdy wcześniej tak strasznie długo się wahałeś.

To prawda, wahał się. Po porwaniu przez Colma zaczęły go nachodzić coraz większe wątpliwości, a John jeszcze zasiał w nim wizję innego życia. Nie potrafił się jej pozbyć i już wtedy zapragnął ucieczki, a z każdym kolejnym dniem to pragnienie tylko rosło, głównie dzięki kolejnym niepowodzeniom gangu.

Już wtedy był gotowy, za bardzo po prostu się bał porzucić stare życie, gang który przez tyle lat dawał mu wszystko, ale chciał tego. Z Johnem chciałby uciec zawsze, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. To nie brak chęci by go powstrzymał, ale wszystko inne.

Nie mogli tak po prostu zostawić reszty, a nie wiedział jak mieliby zabrać połowę gangu ze sobą, nie narażając się na wywołanie wojny z coraz bardziej niezrównoważonym Dutchem. Więc musieli czekać, każdego dnia ryzykując swoje życie.

Teraz tego żałował. Może gdyby już wtedy się odważył, Lenny i inni wciąż by żyli.

\- Przepraszam – odparł, znów zawstydzony, tym razem z innego powodu. – Byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem i za bardzo wierzyłem, że da się jeszcze wszystko naprawić.

\- Wiem, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Też się bałem zmiany, wciąż się boję – zapewnił go John. – Naciskałem na ciebie, ale prawda jest taka, że nie miałem żadnego planu. Byłem po prostu przerażony tym co się dzieje i zdesperowany. Gdybyśmy wtedy spróbowali, pewnie nawet by nam się nie udało. Wiele razy chciałem uciekać razem z tobą na ślepo, byle tylko być bezpiecznym. Ale wtedy przypominałem sobie o pozostałych, których byśmy porzucili i wiedziałem, że nie możemy tak po prostu uciec. 

\- Chciałem uciec od dawna – wyznał i popatrzył na Johna, oczekując zaskoczenia, ale nic takiego nie znalazł na jego twarzy. – Nie jesteś zdziwiony.

\- Wiedziałem o tym – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Po tym jak dochodziłeś do siebie po spotkaniu z Colmem, gdy wieczorami rozmawialiśmy o niczym w twoim namiocie, widziałam w twoich oczach, że chcesz tego co ja. Czekałem tylko aż się zdecydujesz zrobić ten krok, ale wiedziałem, że to nastąpi. Za bardzo mnie kochasz.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i pochylił głowę, naciągając kapelusz na oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na szczerzącego się dumnie Johna.

Ściemniało się coraz bardziej. Póki było jeszcze jasno, wykorzystali to i jechali jak najszybciej mogli, by oddalić się od kryjówki gangu. Potem zrobiło się już za ciemno, by bezpiecznie prowadzić konie bez dodatkowego oświetlenia, więc oba wierzchowce zwolniły, a John i Arthur wyciągnęli bronie. Pumy lubiły polować w nocy w tej okolicy, a mieli od nich gorszy wzrok, by jakąś wypatrzeć, chcieli więc być gotowi.

Jechali praktycznie na pamięć, bo noc była pochmurna i księżyc nie dawał żadnego światła, o ile przez korony drzew w ogóle by się jakiekolwiek przedarło. Mocno polegali też na koniach, licząc na to, że Snowstorm i Old Boy będą wiedziały, żeby iść po wydeptanej drodze, a nie zawędrować pomiędzy drzewa.

W takich ciemnościach czuli się zaszczuci. Zwykle mieliby jakieś źródło światła do oświetlania drogi, ale ponieważ nie mogli go użyć, nie widzieli nawet jednego zwierzęcia z całej gromady, która dookoła nich wydawała najróżniejsze dźwięki. Co chwilę słyszeli szelest poszycia, tupanie, szczekanie kojotów czy pohukiwanie.

Gorsze od nocnej jazdy po lesie było już chyba tylko przedzieranie się tą porą przez bagna. Tam nawet lampa nie pomagała, by nie czuć zdenerwowania, było nawet jeszcze gorzej, bo ślepia aligatorów świeciły od niej w ciemnościach. No i był jeszcze ten cały Nocny Lud, który Arthur miał nieszczęście spotkać.

Do dzisiaj nie wiedział kim dokładnie są ci ludzie, o ile to w ogóle ludzie, ale przerażali go bardziej niż Pomioty Murphy’ego, na których teraz musieli uważać. Obaj mieli nadzieję, że ich nie spotkają, bo nie obeszłoby się bez strzelaniny, a naprawdę nie chcieli robić hałasu.

Jechali blisko siebie, na tyle na ile mogli, by cały czas wiedzieć gdzie są. Nie odzywali się, zbyt skupieni na wypatrywaniu w ciemności potencjalnych zagrożeń. Co jakiś czas coś im przebiegało przed oczami, prosto po drodze, ale wierzyli, że to tylko jeleń lub królik, a nie nic niebezpiecznego. Puma raczej by się tak z nimi nie droczyła tylko od razu rzuciła do gardła.

Gdyby szli pieszo, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Ich konie lepiej widziały w ciemnościach, a już na pewno miały lepszy węch. Jeśli ktoś miał wyczuć zbliżające się zagrożenie, to ich wierzchowce, a nie oni sami, ledwo widzący wyciągniętą przed sobą dłoń. Nie mogli się już doczekać, kiedy wyjadą na otwarte tereny, gdzie drzewa nie będą potęgowały panującego mroku, ale do tego jeszcze daleka droga. O ile w ogóle jechali właściwie.

Konie prowadziły ich raczej dobrze, nie powpadali jeszcze na drzewa, ale nie wiedzieli kompletnie gdzie są. Nie podobało im się to ani trochę, ale nie mieli innego wyboru, jak zdać się na swoje wierne wierzchowce. Arthur wierzył, że skoro Snowstorm sama wróciła do obozu niosąc go nieprzytomnego, to i z lasu go wyprowadzi.

Im dłużej nic złego nic się nie działo, tym bardziej byli zdenerwowani. Las wciąż się nie przerzedzał, nie wiedzieli ile czasu już upłynęło, bo tarczy zegarka i tak by nie zobaczyli. Równie dobrze mogli kręcić się w kółko albo zmierzać w innym kierunku, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie przeraziła ich tak, jak pojawienie się w oddali kilku pomarańczowych punktów.

Natychmiast zatrzymali konie, spoglądając na źródło światła, które poruszało się powoli i wyglądało na to, że zmierza w ich stronę.

\- Coś za dużo tych świateł jak na zwykłych podróżnych. – wyszeptał John. Arthur naliczył osiem punktów. Może to był tylko dyliżans z obstawą, ale coś mu mówiło, że żaden dyliżans, nawet z taką ochroną, nie przejeżdżałby nocą w takiej okolicy.

\- Pinkertoni albo łowcy głów – zgodził się z nim Arthur. Ktokolwiek by to nie był, zdecydowanie jechali w ich stronę. Na razie nie byli dla nich widoczni, ale jeśli się zbliżą, sierść Snowstorm odbije ich światło jak lustro, jeśli będzie zbyt blisko. – Musimy się ukryć.

\- Gdzie? – John był zdenerwowany, co udzieliło się też jego wierzchowcowi. Old Boy zaczął przebierać niespokojnie nogami, robiąc przy tym trochę hałasu. John musiał go uspokoić, nim mówił dalej: - Nie możemy się cofnąć, jadą w naszą stronę, a wokoło tylko drzewa.

I tylko drzewa mogły ich póki co ocalić.

\- Więc chodźmy pomiędzy nie – zdecydował Arthur i skierował Snowstorm w stronę pni. Prowadził ją tylko chwilę, potem oddał jej kontrolę i klacz sama omijała drzewa na swojej drodze.

Słyszał, że John podążył za nim, przeklinając co chwilę, gdy dostawał gałęziami po twarzy. Odjechali tylko kawałek od drogi nim zeskoczyli z koni.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał John. Arthur nawet go nie widział, ale wiedział ze słuchu, że jest zaraz obok. – Co jak światło nas dosięgnie?

\- Schowamy się za drzewami.

\- A konie?

Arthur odwrócił się do Snowstorm, na ślepo wyszukując jej pyska, po którym ją pogłaskał.

\- Idź, mała – powiedział jej, puszczając wodze. – Uciekaj, zaraz się zobaczymy.

Klacz prychnęła, buchając mu prosto w twarz gorącym powietrzem, nim odwróciła się i powoli oddaliła.

\- Idź za nią – powiedział do Old Boya John i poklepał go po boku. – Idź, już.

Ogier też się oddalił i po chwili ani jego ani Snowstorm nie było już słychać. Mieli nadzieję, że nie zatrzymały się tylko uciekły po prostu tak daleko.

Bez łatwych do wypatrzenia koni, John i Arthur przylgnęli do drzew i obserwowali jak grupa jeźdźców zbliża się coraz bardziej, aż można było już rozpoznać kształty. Arthur nie pomylił się w liczeniu, ośmiu uzbrojonych strzelców przemieszczało się konno, rozglądając się przy tym uważnie. Światło ich lamp dotarło nawet do niego i Johna, ale schowani za drzewami byli bezpieczni.

Łowcy głów robili sporo hałasu jadąc taką grupą, ale mimo to Arthur i John starali się oddychać jak najciszej. Nie próbowali nawet wyglądać zza swoich osłon, w takim świetle byliby zbyt widoczni, od razu by ich zauważono. Pewnie poradziliby sobie w walce, łowcy byli w końcu dobrze oświetleni, ale zabicie ich przysporzyłoby tylko kłopotów.

Czekali więc aż cała banda pojedzie dalej, co w końcu nastąpiło. Coraz gorzej było słychać ich konie, a światło znikało w oddali. Odczekali aż będzie naprawdę daleko, nim cicho zagwizdali na swoje konie, które w kilkadziesiąt sekund były już przy nich, gotowe wyprowadzić ich wreszcie z tego lasu, co nastąpiło dopiero jakieś pół godziny później.

Na otwartej przestrzeni było już więcej widać, światło księżyca choć przytłumione przez chmury, dawało trochę światła. Znowu przyspieszyli i nie zwolnili aż do wczesnego ranka, kiedy zatrzymali się na mały postój, by dać odpocząć koniom i samym sobie.

\- Wezmę pierwszą wartę – zaoferował od razu John, wyciągając karabin, który trzymał przy siodle. – Ty jesteś zmęczony po całym tym ataku na rafinerię. Sen jest ci bardziej potrzebny.

Nie zamierzał się nawet kłócić jak zawsze, bo naprawdę był zmęczony i prawie usypiał na siedząco w siodle.

\- Obudź mnie za godzinę, to cię zmienię.

Wcisnął się pomiędzy skały, obok których się zatrzymali i usiadł wygodnie, zsuwając kapelusz na oczy. Osłonięty z trzech stron i pilnowany przez stojącego nieopodal Johna, poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, że zasnął momentalnie.

Spał zbyt krótko nawet jak na jego potrzeby, dlatego niechętnie otworzył oczy, gdy poczuł szturchnięcie w nogę.

\- Arthur, wstawaj – popędził go stojący nad nim John.

\- Wstaję, wstaję – uspokoił go, prostując kapelusz. – Daj mi karabin, teraz ty się zdrzemnij.

\- Spałeś dwie godziny, musimy jechać – powiedział mu John i podszedł do konia, by schować broń.

Arthur popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Podniósł się szybko z ziemi i podszedł do ukochanego, powstrzymując go przed wspięciem się na konia.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie obudził po godzinie – przypomniał mu zły. Nie chciał kraść Johnowi cennego czasu przeznaczonego na spanie, też potrzebował wypoczynku.

\- Ja przespałem ostatnią noc – wyjaśnił mu, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Zanim się zdrzemnąłeś na te dwie godziny, ostatni raz spałeś dobre trzydzieści godzin temu. Nie potrzebuję tego snu tak bardzo jak ty.

\- Co nie znaczy, że nie potrzebujesz go wcale – zauważył. John miał rację, ale i tak czuł się winny, że on spał podczas gdy ukochany musiał się męczyć.

\- Jak wrócimy do obozu, to wtedy obaj się prześpimy – obiecał mu, już łagodniejszym głosem niż przed chwilą. – Tylko kilka godzin, ale to zawsze coś. Potem nadrobimy to w czasie ucieczki.

\- Obawiam się, że przez najbliższych kilka tygodni mało będziemy mieli okazji na sen – westchnął wsiadając na konia. Snowstorm zaprotestowała głośno. Nie tylko oni narzekali na brak odpoczynku, ich wierzchowce także.

Bycie poszukiwanym za zrabowanie wojskowego żołdu i wiele innych przestępstw, to nie będzie nic łatwego. Przez lata byli ścigani wielokrotnie, ostatnio nawet częściej niż kiedykolwiek. Byli przyzwyczajeni do uciekania, oglądania się za plecy i do nieprzespanych nocy spędzonych na warcie, ale to będzie coś zupełnie innego. Nie będzie ich kilkudziesięciu do ochrony całej karawany, tylko mała grupka, z czego połowa, choć nie kompletnie bezbronna, nie zastąpi dziesięciu wytrenowanych strzelców z refleksem tak szybkim, że atakujący grzechotnik byłby zazdrosny.

\- Mamy przecież wóz – przypomniał John, ruszając za Arthurem i zrównując się z nim. – Sadie może trzymać wartę, gdy my w końcu odpoczniemy bez zatrzymywania się na postój. 

Spanie w podróży nie było dla niego niczym nowym, ale teraz wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe. Nawet gdyby ich gang był w komplecie, przy takim skoku jakiego zamierzali dokonać, bałby się spać nawet otoczony przez najlepszych z najlepszych. Już teraz ledwo spał, nawet będąc w obozie. Było po prostu zbyt wiele stresu w ich życiu, by mógł normalnie wypocząć jak kiedyś. Często się budził w nocy, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak był zmęczony, ciągle wyczerpany.

Gdy do stanu ściągnie jeszcze więcej łowców głów i Pinkertonów, już w ogóle nie będzie w stanie spać.

\- Nie wiem czy zasnę w takich warunkach – zwierzył się ze swoich obaw Arthur. – Będziemy ścigani gorzej niż w Blackwater.

\- Poradzimy sobie. – John uśmiechnął się do łagodnie, co trochę pomogło ukoić mu nerwy. – Zobaczysz, padniesz jak kłoda, gdy tylko będziesz miał okazję.

\- Nie. – Był co do tego pewny. – Nawet gdy już będziemy bezpieczni, to jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę przewrażliwiony. Nigdzie nie jesteśmy bezpieczni, wszędzie nas ścigają, a z tymi kumplami Micah boję się spać nawet w obozie.

\- Ta, ja też – przyznał. – Pół nocy spędzam na niespokojnym śnie, a drugie pół na pilnowaniu ciebie, Abigail i Jacka.

Arthur zaśmiał się nagle.

\- Jak myślisz, jak często przez ostatnie kilka dni obaj byliśmy obudzeni i pilnowaliśmy siebie nawzajem?

\- Założę się, że każdej nocy – odparł rozbawiony i po chwili westchnął. – Chciałbym się wreszcie porządnie wyspać jak kiedyś.

\- Mówię ci, jeszcze przez dobry miesiąc jak nie więcej nie przypomnisz sobie co to porządny sen.

\- Jak położysz się na porządnym łóżku, to na pewno zaśniesz – upierał się. – A ja razem z tobą.

Może tego im było potrzeba. Wspólnego spania, jak ostatnio w Shady Belle. To był ostatni raz, kiedy dobrze się wyspali i obudzili wypoczęci, a wcale nie byli mniej zestresowani niż teraz. Nawet najwygodniejsze łóżko w najlepszym hotelu nie pomoże mu teraz wypocząć, ale leżenie z Johnem, choćby i na twardej ziemi – kto wie? Oddałby całe swoje pieniądze za możliwość, by to sprawdzić.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł i pospieszył konia. Musieli wykorzystać to, że w dzień łatwiej jest podróżować. – Brakuje mi spania z tobą.

Nawet zwykłe leżenie obok siebie, ramię przy ramieniu byłoby teraz jak zbawienie. Chciał zasnąć ze świadomością, że John jest na wyciągnięcie ręki i obudzić się zaraz obok niego. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze bardziej ogłaszać reszcie gangu, że są ze sobą w zmowie. Każdy już się pewnie domyślał, ale nie było potrzeby, by dawać im dodatkowe dowody.

Poza tym, o ile w najbliższym czasie nie będzie pustynnych temperatur, nie sądził, że uniknąłby mimowolnego przysunięcia się we śnie do Johna, objęcia go. To był już instynkt, którego obaj nie mogli zwalczyć jeśli nie było potwornie gorąco, a gdyby pokazali się reszcie w takiej sytuacji, mogliby od razu dać Micah pistolet do ręki i kazać mu ich zastrzelić. Nikt nie uwierzyłby, że nie ma pomiędzy nimi nic dziwnego, nawet jeśli męska przyjaźń nie znała granic i pozwalała na naprawdę wiele.

Zapowiadał się ponury dzień. Niebo nad New Hanover zaszło szarymi chmurami i zerwał się mocny wiatr. Nie padało, ale zrobiło się chłodno jak na tę porę roku. Na tyle chłodno, że kusiło, by nałożyć na siebie płaszcz, ale nie chcieli się niepotrzebnie zatrzymywać. Im szybciej załatwią sprawę, tym szybciej wrócą do obozu i więcej wypoczną przed napadem.

Okradanie pociągu, nawet pasażerskiego, a co dopiero strzeżonego przez wojskowych, to zawsze ciężka sprawa. Musieli nazbierać jak najwięcej sił, jeśli po całym tym wysiłku mieli jeszcze uciekać. Nawet jeśli nie spali ostatnio dobrze, to godzina lub dwie snu zawsze będzie lepsza niż żadna. Potem – miał nadzieję, że John się co do tego nie mylił – odeśpią te wszystkie nieprzespane noce. Z tydzień będą dochodzić do siebie.

Galopowali na koniach z dala od głównej drogi, nie chcąc zbliżać się do Rancza Emerald czy zwykłych podróżnych. Zbyt duże ryzyko, że któryś z mijanych mężczyzn może się okazać łowcą głów, który natychmiast rozpozna ich twarze, zwłaszcza Johna z jego charakterystycznymi bliznami. Nawet zaleczone i blade wciąż były widoczne. Zostaną z nim już na zawsze, ale dodawały mu charakteru i groźnego wyglądu. Arthur nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno, ale podobały mu się.

Ich wierzchowce ledwo wytrzymywały narzucane im tempo. Snowstorm była wytrzymała, ale nawet ona miała swoje granice, a przez ostatnich kilka dni woziła go wszędzie na duże odległości, do rezerwatu Indian i z powrotem, a także na zwykłe wyprawy, by oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich trosk i spędzić trochę czasu na łonie natury. Była zmęczona do takiego stopnia, że spodziewał się zrzucenia z grzbietu w każdej chwili.

\- Jeszcze trochę, maleńka – wyszeptał do niej czule, klepiąc ją po karku. Gdy spojrzał w bok, zauważył że John także uspokaja Old Boya, który wyglądał jakby miał lada chwila zacząć sapać z wywieszonym jęzorem.

Dobrze, że byli już blisko i oba konie odpoczną jak nigdy.

Dzięki narzuconemu przez nich tempu, dojechali na miejsce szybciej niż się spodziewali, jeszcze przed południem i na szczęście bez żadnych niespodzianek. Konie już jakiś czas temu przeszły z galopu na kłus, nawet nie próbowali ich dalej popędzać, obaj wiedzieli, że to nic nie da, że więcej już z tych zwierząt nie wycisną, a jeśli spróbują, to wylądują na tyłkach szybciej, niż zdążą w ogóle krzyknąć. Nie byli zresztą tacy okrutni. Ich konie same wiedziały, kiedy mają dość.

Zajechali pod stajnie, gdzie na beli siana przy drzwiach siedział wysoki, wąsaty mężczyzna – właściciel. Po całym terenie kręciło się jeszcze kilku pomocników, ale to właśnie właściciel wyszedł im na spotkanie, gdy podjechali bliżej.

\- Oh, panie Morgan, szmat czasu minął od pana ostatniej wizyty – przywitał się z nimi mężczyzna.

\- Byłem trochę zajęty – odparł, razem z Johnem szybko schodząc z biednych koni, gdy tylko się zatrzymały. Podziękował jeszcze Snowstorm za bycie dzielną dziewczynką, nim wskazał ręką na ukochanego. – John Marston, mój przyjaciel.

\- Czołem – przywitał się John i skinął kapeluszem.

\- Witam – odpowiedział właściciel. Arthur nigdy nawet nie poznał jego imienia i teraz też go niespecjalnie interesowało. Przyjeżdżał tu tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał zostawiać swoich koni w miejskich stajniach, na wypadek sytuacji takich, jaka wynikła niegdyś w Valentine, a teraz i w Saint Denis. – W czym mogę pomóc, panowie?

\- Chcemy przechować konie – wyjaśnił mu Arthur, od razu prowadząc Snowstorm do stajni. Biedna klacz cała była rozgrzana po takim wyczerpującym biegu. 

\- Kolejne? – zaśmiał się właściciel. – Ma pan tu już dwa.

\- I wszystkie bardzo kocham – zapewnił z uśmiechem.

\- Aż za bardzo – rzucił złośliwie John prowadzący swojego konia zaraz obok.

\- Przymknij się, złapałem je i wytrenowałem, są jak moje dzieci – usprawiedliwiał się. John przewrócił oczami. 

\- Rozumiem pana bardzo dobrze, panie Morgan. – Chociaż jedna osoba była po jego stronie. – Zabiera pan któregoś?

\- Nie, chcielibyśmy kupić dwa konie.

Zatrzymali się przed otwartymi drzwiami do stajni, z której wyszedł młody chłopak. Musiał być nowy, Arthur go nie poznawał, ani dzieciak jego. Zląkł się trochę na widok ich i ich uzbrojenia, i pomimo tego, że prowadzili przyjazną konwersację z jego szefem, był wobec nich nieufny. 

\- Żaden problem. Zaopiekujmy się najpierw tymi wierzchowcami. – Właściciel odwrócił się do chłopaka. – Josiah, zajmij się końmi obu panów.

\- Tak, szefie – przytaknął i odebrał wodze od nich obu, prowadząc wierzchowca do boksów. 

Właściciel upewnił się jeszcze, czy jego pracownik dobrze wykonuje swoje zadanie, po czym odwrócił się w ich stronę i klasnął w dłonie.

\- To co panów interesuje? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Ostatnio kupiłem wspaniałego ogiera pełnej krwi angielskiej. Może któryś z panów się skusi.

\- Wolimy coś mniej wymagającego – wyjaśnił mu John, podchodząc już do padoku, gdzie przechadzały się akurat tańsze rasy, ale niemniej piękne od tych droższych. – Wyruszamy na niebezpieczne polowanie w góry.

Żeby tylko. Polowanie na niedźwiedzia byłoby bezpieczniejsze niż to co zamierzali zrobić. Przynajmniej mieliby pewność, że bestia nie zabije ich lub ich koni z dystansu. 

\- No to tym bardziej przyda się odważny koń – zachęcał dalej, chcąc ich nakierować do stajni, gdzie trzymał droższe konie.

\- Przywiążę się do każdego tak czy inaczej, więc jeśli go stracę, to niech chociaż wydane pieniądze mnie nie bolą – stwierdził Arthur. Żal mu było zabijania nawet cudzych koni. Utrata własnego, nawet takiego, którego będzie miał kilka dni, może będzie mniej bolesna niż byłaby utrata Snowstorm czy innych koni które posiadał, ale i tak będzie bolała. Tego się nie dało uniknąć.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy – odpuścił właściciel i ruszył wraz z nim do wybiegu. John już opierał się o płot i oglądał konie. – Zapraszam na padok, mamy tam tańsze okazy. Coś wpadło panom w oko?

Nie przyglądał się koniom zbyt długo, bo to w niczym by nie pomogło. Potrzebował po prostu zastępczego konia, nie szukał kompana na długie podróże. Wygląd wierzchowca i tak nigdy nie miał dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Koń to koń – kochał każdego.

\- Wezmę tego – powiedział i wskazał na karego konia pasącego się na samym końcu padoku. Wyglądał na silnego, nie miał pojęcia jak z odwagą, ale może nie zrzuci go, gdy żołnierze zaczną strzelać.

\- Tennessee Walker, świetny wybór – pochwalił mężczyzna. – Przyniosę papiery i każę komuś go przyprowadzić.

Właściciel odszedł, a Arthur oparł się o płot obok Johna, który intensywnie oglądał wszystkie konie.

\- John? Wybrałeś któregoś? – zapytał. Nie mieli za bardzo czasu, by długo tu zostawać. Nadrobili trochę czas poganiając swoje wierzchowce jak wariaci, nie chciał tego teraz zaprzepaścić. Naprawdę chciał mieć więcej czasu na wypoczynek przed ostatni skokiem.

\- Dziwnie będzie nie jechać na Old Boyu – stwierdził nerwowy. – Zawsze mogłem na nim polegać.

\- Możesz go zatrzymać, żaden problem.

Może te jego przeczucia, to tylko głupie nerwy, nic więcej i niepotrzebnie pozbywali się zaufanych koni zahartowanych w walce i które nie spłoszą się od strzałów. To niespokojne uczucie nie dawało mu jednak spokoju.

\- Nie, ufam twoim przeczuciom. Jeśli coś mu się stanie… - John pokręcił głową. Naprawdę kochał tego konia. – Tylko czy te nowe konie zdążą do nas przywyknąć i będą się nas słuchać?

\- To mądre zwierzęta, na pewno nie zawiodą – zapewnił i poklepał go po plecach.

John znów zaczął oglądać konie, poświęcając temu wyborowi więcej czasu, niż Arthur się po nim tego spodziewał, zważywszy na to, że Old Boya wybrał przed laty w pięć sekund, podobnie jak swojego pierwszego w życiu konia. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wagi do samego wyboru, za to bardzo się przywiązywał do swoich wierzchowców. 

\- Wezmę tego – zdecydował w końcu, wskazując na kasztanowatego ogiera, który właśnie próbował odstraszyć królika kicającego obok ogrodzenia. – Wygląda na odważnego.

Raczej na głupiego, pomyślał Arthur i uśmiechnął się wrednie do ukochanego.

\- Morgan? – zapytał i parsknął, gdy rozpoznał rasę. – Nigdy nie masz dość ujeżdżania jednego, co?

John zaczerwienił się tak szybko i tak intensywnie, że Arthur przestraszył się, że biedak mu zaraz zemdleje od nadmiaru ciepła, które uderzyło mu do głowy. 

\- Zamknij się – warknął i szybko się ulotnił. Arthur poszedł za nim.

\- Coś taki czerwony, Marston? – dokuczał dalej.

\- Od słońca – odparł od razu, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę. Zamiast tego cały czas uciekał.

Arthur popatrzył na zachmurzone od rana niebo.

\- Jasne – powiedział z sarkazmem, odpuszczając w końcu ukochanemu, który schował się do stajni.

Dobrze było tak się trochę podroczyć, jakby widmo stryczka wcale nie wisiało im nad głową.

Właściciel był w środku razem z Josiah, który z trudem odkładał siodła zdjęte ze Snowstorm i Old Boya. Inny pomocnik wprowadzał konia wybranego przez Arthura.

\- Oto papiery – powiedział właściciel, przekazując dokumenty. Arthur nawet do nich nie zajrzał tylko wrzucił je do torby, zbyt skupiony na swoim nowym koniu, który został mu właśnie podprowadzony. – To dobry koń. Pracował do tej pory jako wierzchowiec kowboja. Nie wiem na co panowie będziecie polować, ale wilków na pewno się nie boi.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. – Arthur odebrał wodze od pomocnika i wyprowadził ogiera poza stajnię, by się z nim lepiej zapoznać. – Cześć, maleńki. Gotowy na przygodę życia?

Koń obwąchał go dokładnie, szczególnie dużo uwagi poświęcając jego torbie, gdzie trzymał parę kostek cukru. Wyciągnął jedną i podał swojemu nowemu wierzchowcowi.

\- Dobry, chłopiec – pochwalił z uśmiechem. Niedobrze, już zaczynał się przywiązywać. Konie zawsze były jego największą słabością. Po tym jak skończył na ulicy jako sierota, zdarzało mu się zakradać do stajni i tam nocować razem z końmi. Kojarzyły mu się ze spokojem i bezpieczeństwem. Był taki czas, kiedy marzył o własnej stajni. Teraz mógłby być nawet blisko spełnienia tego marzenia, jeśli tylko ich plan się uda.

\- Zakochałeś się już? – zapytał go John, wyprowadzając własnego konia. Ogier gdy tylko się zatrzymał, zaczął ryć ziemię kopytem.

\- Bardzo śmieszne – odparł i popatrzył na nowego wierzchowca ukochanego. – Jak twój koń? Dalej chce ganiać króliki?

\- Zgadnij co? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nazwałem go Arthur. Bo jest wredny jak sukinsyn i ał! – John odsunął się szybko, gdy ogier złapał go zębami za mały palec. – Ciągle mnie gryzie. To potwór, nie koń.

\- Albo mu się po prostu nie podobasz – zauważył rozbawiony, oglądając jak John usiłuje uniknąć kolejnego ugryzienia. – Ty albo twój zapach. Raczej zapach. Cuchniesz jak zwykle.

\- Odezwał się ten, co pachnie różami – odgryzł się i spojrzał z niechęcią na swojego konia. Chyba już żałował tego wyboru, ale pewnie był zbyt dumny, by go zmienić. Ogier tymczasem bawił się wspaniale i zamienił gryzienia na popychanie głową. – Konie zazwyczaj bardziej mnie lubią. Poza tym to jest morgan. Morgany mnie uwielbiają.

\- Jak widać tylko jeden Morgan był na tyle głupi, by cię pokochać – zażartował, ale z czułością, by John tego źle nie odebrał. Nie stało się tak, ukochany uśmiechnął się do niego i nawet kolejne popchnięcie przez konia nie zepsuło mu humoru. – Dasz sobie radę, John. Masz już wprawę.

\- Więcej niż bym chciał – stwierdził i pomimo niemiłego pierwszego spotkania, poklepał nowego konia po karku. – Ujarzmiłem jednego Morgana, to ujarzmię i kolejnego.

Arthur naciągnął bardziej kapelusz na głowę, gdy John puścił mu oczko.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdził i ukrywając swój głupi uśmiech, ruszył z powrotem do stajni.

\- Sam zacząłeś – zauważył z dumą w głosie, podążając za nim.

\- Mam nadzieję, że konie będą się dobrze spisywać – powiedział im właściciel, który załatwiał ostatnie szczegóły do papierów Johna, które następnie mu podał.

\- My też – odparł Arthur i popatrzył w głąb stajni, gdzie z jednego z boksów wystawał znajomy, szary łeb bardzo podekscytowanego konia.

\- Osiodłać?

\- Jasne – zezwolił i ruszył do przodu, aż stanął przed pyskiem swojego mustanga. – Hej, Valkyrie. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, co?

Klacz zarżała radośnie i wypchnęła łeb w jego stronę, prosząc o pieszczoty. Zaśmiał się i pogłaskał ją po pysku, nim przysunął się bliżej. Valkyrie obwąchała go porządnie i przy tym obśliniła, strącając mu kapelusz z głowy.

\- Okej, wystarczy – powiedział jej, gdy skubnęła go za włosy. – Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale nie wybieramy się na przejażdżkę.

Valkyrie poruszała się niespokojnie w boksie, wyraźnie chcąc z niego wyjść. Przed odjazdem powie właścicielowi, by ją wypuścił na padok. To mustang, musi się porządnie wybiegać.

Dał jej jeszcze przysmak i podniósł swój kapelusz, nim poszedł do następnego konia – Buella, bardzo upartego holenderskiego gorącokrwistego, który nawet niespecjalnie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Nie zdziwiło go to ani trochę, ale też nie powstrzymało przed poklepaniem tej upartej bestii.

\- Pewnie tęsknisz za swoim panem – powiedział ogierowi, wspominając Hamisha i ich wspólne polowania. Żałował, że tak krótko się znali. – Niedługo znowu zobaczysz znajomą okolicę.

Tak jak Valkyrie, tak i jemu też dał coś do zjedzenia, nim przeszedł do Snowstorm.

Klacz posilała się, ale uniosła głowę, gdy zaklikał na nią językiem.

\- Wrócę po ciebie – obiecał jej, patrząc jej w oczy. Słuchała go uważnie, przebierając niespokojnie nogami. – Wrócę po każde z was, to nie jest pożegnanie, rozumiesz?

Snowstorm parsknęła i trąciła go pyskiem w twarz, wywołując u niego śmiech. Wątpił, że rozumiała jego słowa, ale na pewno czuła co chce jej przekazać. Popatrzyła na niego jeszcze raz i powróciła do jedzenia.

Źle się czuł zostawiając ją, jakby ją zdradzał. Odkąd tylko ją znalazł, zawsze wszędzie z nim jeździła, nawet gdy trenował z pozostałymi wierzchowcami. To one zawsze ostatecznie zostawiał w stajni, nigdy ją. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy ją znowu zobaczy. Nie licząc pobytu na Guarmie, pierwszy raz rozstawali się na tak długo i było mu z tym nieswojo, ale miał nadzieję, że niedługo znowu będzie mógł jej dosiąść. 

Pogłaskał ją jeszcze po raz ostatni i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. John stał przy drzwiach i opierając się o ścianę przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem. Wziąłby go za prześmiewczy, ale za dobrze znał ukochanego i wiedział, że John jest rozczulony tym małym pokazem, który miał okazję oglądać. Ile by się nie naśmiewał z jego miłości do koni, podobała mu się ta strona Arthura, bez względu na żarty.

\- Nie będziesz płakał? – zapytał go John. O wilku mowa.

Arthur prychnął i uderzył rozbawionego ukochanego w ramię.

\- Możemy ruszać w drogę powrotną – powiedział mu. Powinni ruszać. Ich nowe konie już czekały osiodłane i gotowe do drogi. 

\- Jeszcze chwilę – poprosił i podszedł do boksu Old Boya. Arthur przystanął w miejscu i tak jak wcześniej John, obserwował moment pożegnania. – Bądź grzeczny, dobra? I trzymaj formę, będziesz mi potrzebny.

To nie były czułe słowa, ale ton głosu wszystko nadrabiał i przekazywał to, czego nie były w stanie zrobić słowa – będzie tęsknił. John popatrzył ogierowi w oczy i po chwili oparł czoło o jego pysk, szepcząc mu coś jeszcze i z desperacją zaciskają palce na jego grzywie, jakby widział go teraz ostatni raz. Arthur zrobiło się ciepło na sercu i uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć. Nic dziwnego, że John też się wcześniej przyglądał.

Jakby mieli już mało powodów do przeżycia tej całej farsy, która rozegra się jutro, teraz mieli jeszcze jeden. Muszą wrócić do swoich ukochanych koni i im też zapewnić na starość spokojne i bezpieczne życie.

Old Boy wyciągnął jeszcze szyję w kierunku Johna, gdy ten odchodził, zwlekając z zabraniem dłoni z jego pyska. Szybko się znowu uspokoił, ale ewidentnie wyczuwał, że jest zostawiany na dłużej.

\- Nie będziesz płakał? – zapytał go o to samo Arthur, co ukochany jego.

John szturchnął go łokciem i obaj wyszli przed stajnię, gdzie czekał na nich zadowolony ze sprzedaży właściciel.

\- Może chcą panowie jeszcze kupić trochę zapasów? – zaproponował im, wyraźnie licząc na jeszcze jakiś interes. Arthur znał tego człowieka już od wielu tygodni, ale wcale go nie dziwiło, że ich relacja w dalszym ciągu była czysto biznesowa.

\- Nie trzeba, mamy wszystko – odpowiedział mu Arthur i wyciągnął pieniądze z torby.

Zapłacił za nowego konia i za miejsce w stajni dla Snowstorm. Niestety musiał też opłacić dalszy pobyt reszty koni. Zostało mu nieco ponad sto dolarów. Gdyby nie wcześniej uzbierane przez Johna pieniądze i potencjalny łup z napadu, uciekaliby praktycznie spłukani. Sto dolarów – dwieście przy dobrych wiatrach – to niewiele, by wykarmić sześć osób przez dłuży czas. Miałby więcej, gdyby nie przekazał części pani Downes i dwóm dłużnikom Straussa.

Nie żałował. I tak mieli z Johnem i resztą większe szanse na przeżycie bez pieniędzy niż tamci ludzie.

Gdy John też już zapłacił i obaj ubrali się cieplej, wsiedli czym prędzej na konie i ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Beaver Hollow. Od razu narzucili szybkie tempo, nie chcąc marnować cennego czasu. Krajobrazy przemijały tak szybko, że nie można się było nimi nacieszyć. Gdy jeszcze mieszkali w Horseshoe i wybierał się tu po raz pierwszy, rozległe tereny przypomniały mu zachód, który musieli chwilowo porzucić. Ilekroć wracał na Ranczo Emerald albo w stronę Valentine, zachwycał się mijanymi widokami, celowo zwalniając, by dłużej się nimi nacieszyć.

Teraz rozglądał się tylko po to, by wypatrywać zagrożeń. Nigdzie już nie byli bezpieczni, ani w Lemoyne, ani w New Hanover. Nie licząc Blackwater, może tylko w okolicach Zachodniego Elizabeth ich nie szukali, ale nie było powiedziane, że nie zaczną po ostatnim napadzie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak zaszczuty jak teraz. Złota era bandytów w Ameryce przeminęła, naprawdę nie było już miejsca dla takich ludzie jak oni.

\- Zapomniałem spytać – odezwał się niespodziewanie John. Od wyjazdu ze stajni nie zamienili ani słowa. – Gdzie jest Charles? Nie wrócił z Dutchem, a Sadie powiedziała, że pojechał z tobą do rezerwatu Indian.

\- I tam został – odparł, odrobinę zawiedziony tym, że Charles ich zostawił. Liczył, że do nich dołączy, nawet z nim o tym rozmawiał, ale nie winił go, że chce pomóc swojemu ludowi. – Pomaga plemieniu się przenieść.

\- Dobrze, że ominie go ten cały burdel – wyznał i popatrzył na Arthura. – Choć dodatkowy strzelec by nam się przydał.

\- Gdy mu powiedziałem o planie ucieczki, ulżyło mu, że nie zostajemy – opowiedział ukochanemu. – Chętnie by się z nami zabrał, ale tam go bardziej potrzebują. Życzył nam powodzenia i obiecał, że nas odnajdzie, gdy wszystko trochę ucichnie.

\- Oby.

Też miał taką nadzieję. Gdy Charles dołączył do gangu, nie spodziewał się, że zostaną takimi bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Szybko znaleźli wspólną nić porozumienia, nie musieli dużo ze sobą rozmawiać, by się rozumieć i polubić. Szanował Charlesa, za jego umiejętności i za to jakim jest człowiekiem.

Ich konie były zdecydowanie szybkie, ale nieprzyzwyczajone do przebywania długich dystansów. Po godzinie musieli zwolnić tempo, którego już nie zwiększyli. Zaoszczędzili już dość czasu, nie ma sensu bardziej męczyć koni.

Pod wieczór dojechali znów na skraj lasu. Najbezpieczniej byłoby przenocować i nie podróżować nocą, ale byli już tak blisko, że chcieli jak najszybciej wrócić do obozu. Zdecydowali się tylko na krótki postój nad brzegiem rzeki Kamassa, by konie zregenerowały siły. Znaleźli miejsce z dala od drogi i usiedli na dwóch głazach, obaj z puszką fasoli w dłoni. Nie jedli od wczoraj, Arthur nie zjadł nawet wiele, tylko kawałek solonej wołowiny, gdy wracał do obozu. Nie jadłby i tego, nie miał ochoty na jedzenie, ale głodówka w obecnej sytuacji byłaby głupim pomysłem, więc trochę się zmuszał.

\- Nienawidzę zimnej fasoli – poskarżył się Johnowi, z niechęcią nabierając kolejną porcję na łyżkę, nim włożył ją do ust. Smakowała obrzydliwie.

\- Jeśli życie ci niemiłe, to możesz rozpalić ogień – zaproponował John, też krzywiąc się z powodu smaku. – Jak wrócimy do obozu, to zjemy coś porządnego.

\- Powodzenia, bez Pearsona będzie ciężko – przypomniał mu, na siłę napychając się konserwą.

\- Przynajmniej będę mógł tam odgrzać fasolę – zauważył i spojrzał w częściowo zasłonięte przez drzewa niebo. Słońce wyszło w końcu około pierwszej po południu i świeciło aż do tej pory, powoli zachodząc za horyzont. – Może będziemy mieli szczęście i o drugiej będziemy już na miejscu.

\- Bardziej trzecia, może nawet czwarta – poprawił go z pełnymi ustami. – Dutch chce wyruszyć w południe do Saint Denis.

Zostawiało im to naprawdę mało czasu na sen. Oby nie odbiło się to na nich w czasie napadu.

\- Co to w ogóle za głupi pomysł? – zapytał go John. – Wszyscy policjanci tam znają nasze gęby, od razu nas rozpoznają.

\- Mnie nie pytaj, nie ja wymyślałem ten plan.

Też mu się nie podobał. Wracanie do Saint Denis było wystarczająco ryzykowne w pojedynkę, gdy udawał się tam spotkać z Sadie omawiać plan odbicia Johna. Teraz zamierzali tam wjechać całą grupą. Dutch chyba do końca stracił cały zdrowy rozsądek. Tak jakby nie mogli załatwić tego jak zawsze w przypadku pociągu, zmusić go do zatrzymania się w dziczy. Ukradłby nawet drugi wóz z ropą jeśli byłoby trzeba, teraz byłoby to nawet dziecinnie proste po tej masakrze w rafinerii.

\- Będzie dobrze, jak nie zastrzelą nas już po wjeździe do miasta. – John prychnął i pokręcił głową. – Dureń z Dutcha. A z nas jeszcze więksi, bo bierzemy w tym udział.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł na zdobycie takiej ilości pieniędzy?

\- Nie – odparł pokonany i popatrzył na niego z żalem. – Przepraszam, jestem po prostu zdenerwowany. I wściekły, że Dutch tak lekkomyślnie ryzykuje życie nas wszystkich. Znowu.

W końcu i on zaczął się stresować tym wszystkim. A zestresowany John, to nieznośny John niestety.

\- Wiem – przytaknął i przełożył łyżkę do drugiej ręki, by złapać ukochanego za nadgarstek.

Chciał go nieco tym uspokoić, przypomnieć że siedzą w tym razem. John wziął głęboki wdech i popatrzył na jego dłoń, a potem na niego. Arthur był świadkiem momentu, kiedy jego źrenice rozszerzyły się z pożądania. Tylko przez prosty dotyk. 

Tak dawno nie mieli chwili dla siebie. Ostatni raz, wydawało się, wieki temu. Tęsknił za tym, brakowało mu tego, ale nie mogli. Z wielu powodów.

\- Myślisz, że mamy czas żeby…

\- Obaj śmierdzimy – przerwał mu, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wypełnionych żądzą oczu Johna. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Jestem pewien, że odstraszamy nawet muchy.

\- Zatrzymaliśmy się nad rzeką, czyż nie? – zapytał i wstał, porzucając swoją obrzydliwą kolację. – Chodź. Umyjemy się. Chcę z tobą spędzić ostatnią noc przed napadem.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś pewny, że nam się uda – przypomniał, ale mimo to też wstał. – Nagle chcesz poczuć jak to jest po raz ostatni?

\- To nie będzie ostatni raz, wiem że nam się uda i jeszcze wiele nocy spędzimy ze sobą w przyszłości. – John stanął tuż przed nim i włożył mu dłonie pod płaszcz, prawie zsuwając mu go z ramion. – Stęskniłem się po prostu za tobą, a gdy zaczniemy uciekać, nie będziemy mieli ani czasu, ani prywatności na takie rzeczy.

\- Teraz jeszcze bardziej chcę tego domu tylko dla nas – wyznał i złapał za klamrę pasa z bronią ukochanego, rozpinając ją powoli.

John uśmiechnął się i złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę rzeki, po drodze porzucając własny płaszcz. 

\- Chodź, Morgan – popędził go. – Odświeżmy się trochę. 

Naprawdę nie powinni. Nie tutaj, nie w środku lasu, po którym kręcili się łowcy głów i Pomioty Murphy’ego. I dzikie zwierzęta. Powinni zjeść do końca tę paskudną fasolę, wsiąść na konie i wrócić do obozu. Jeszcze będą mieli czas, by się sobą nacieszyć.

Tylko że nie mogli czekać. Byli spragnieni siebie, chcieli znów poczuć swoje nagie ciała, pocałować się, doprowadzić się nawzajem do rozkoszy. Ciężko było się postawić tym pragnieniom i je zwalczyć. Więc Arthur tego nie zrobił i dał się prowadzić.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę cię tak entuzjastycznie idącego do wody – zażartował. Powinien był się ugryźć w język, bo John zatrzymał się nagle tuż przed wodą, ale po chwili okazało się, że zrobił to tylko po to, by zacząć się rozbierać.

Podążył jego przykładem i po chwili obaj byli nadzy. Zostawili ubrania i pasy z bronią przy koniach, z juków zabierając niewielką kostkę mydła. Jedyne co zostawił blisko, to torbę, bo jej zawartość będzie mu niedługo potrzebna.

Arthur wszedł do rzeki, zanurzając się w niej do pasa. Była chłodna, ale kąpał się już w gorszych warunkach. I tak chciał się tylko szybko obmyć, więc od razu zabrał się do roboty. John oczywiście jak zwykle wahał się przed wejściem i podchodził do tego dwa razy, choć prąd był spokojny i na pewno by go nie porwał.

W końcu odnalazł w sobie odwagę, by wejść głębiej, cały czas trzymając się blisko Arthura, który podał mu mydło.

\- Dzięki – powiedział John i zaczął się szybko myć, sycząc z zimna ilekroć polewał się wodą.

Choć kąpiel nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, Arthur od razu poczuł się lepiej, gdy zmył z siebie cały bród ostatnich dni. Było go tyle, że mógłby przysiąc, że zrobiło mu się lżej. Dobrze było znów być czystym po tylu dniach lepienia się we wszystkich możliwych miejscach, które teraz dokładnie wymył, nie zapominając o żadnym fragmencie ciała.

Jako ostatnie przemył zakurzone włosy i posklejaną brodę, która była już tak długa, że swobodnie mógł za nią złapać. Podczas gdy John nieudolnie nacierał swoje włosy mokrymi dłońmi z odrobiną mydła, nie mając odwagi na nic więcej, Arthur praktycznie zanurzył pod wodę całą głowę, szorując skórę pod włosami tak mocno, aż poczuł ból.

Gdy się wyprostował, biorąc głęboki wdech i wycierając oczy z wody, zauważył że John podszedł w tym czasie bliżej. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może czegoś się przestraszył, ale John szybko ujawnił swoje prawdziwe intencje.

Patrząc Arthurowi w oczy, zanurzył palce w jego przydługie włosy i przyciągnął go bliżej, jednocześnie nachylając się, by go pocałować. Ich usta były już bardzo blisko siebie, gdy Arthur odwrócił głowę. John popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale nie zniechęcony, oczy mu wręcz błysnęły, myślał pewnie, że to tylko droczenie. Ponowił próbę, ale gdy mieli się już pocałować, Arthur znów się wycofał i usta ukochanego natrafiły tylko na powietrze.

\- Przestań – nakazał mu. John momentalnie puścił jego włosy i odsunął się o krok. 

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał wyraźnie zraniony odmową. – Nikogo tu nie ma.

\- Jestem zarośnięty jak drwal – wyjaśnił i podrapał się po podbródku. Nie znosił długiej brody, była irytująca i wyglądał w niej gorzej niż bez niej, a to był wyczyn.

John prychnął po usłyszeniu jego wytłumaczenie i ponownie się zbliżył.

\- Gdybym chciał czuć gładką skórę podczas całowania, wziąłbym sobie kobietę do łóżka – powiedział nim spróbował po raz trzeci.

Tym razem Arthur pozwolił mu na pocałunek, ale bardzo krótki, bo gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły, gdzieniegdzie poczuł pomiędzy nimi sztywne włoski zarostu, które psuły całe doznanie i odwracały uwagę od tego, co najważniejsze. Pomimo protestów ukochanego, odsunął się, ledwo wytrzymując jego zawiedzione spojrzenie.

Rozumiał go, wyjątkowo byli sami i tak jak mówił John, nie wiadomo kiedy znów nadarzy się podobna okazja, ale raczej nieprędko. Nie gdy będą podróżować z trzema kobietami i dzieckiem, uciekając przy okazji przed prawem.

\- Taka broda, to za dużo nawet dla mnie – powiedział mu i odgarnął wstrętne kłaki z ust.

\- Mogę cię ogolić – zaoferował niemal natychmiast John.

\- Masz ze sobą brzytwę? – zapytał sceptycznie, nieco tym zdziwiony. Kto normalny, do licha, nosi ze sobą brzytwę w krótkiej podróży?

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy się przyda – odparł i zrobił już pierwszy krok w stronę brzegu. – Nadaje się też do obrony.

Pewnie nie powinni tracić czasu na takie pierdoły, ale skoro i tak zatrzymali się już żeby się umyć i przespać ze sobą, zamiast wykorzystać cenny czas na odpoczynek, to mogą poświęcić dziesięć dodatkowych minut na golenie. Z radością skróci brodę, w obecnej sytuacji ucieszy się z tego nawet bardziej niż ze stosunku.

\- Niech ci będzie – zgodził się, odwzajemniając ucieszony uśmiech Johna.

\- Usiądź na kamieniu, zaraz wrócę – polecił i pospiesznie wyszedł z rzeki. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy zrobił to tak szybko, bo bał się wody, czy po prostu chciał normalnie pocałować Arthura, który posłusznie przysiadł na kamieniu zaraz przy korycie rzeki. John wrócił już po chwili. – Ufasz mi?

\- Bezgranicznie – odparł i rozchylił nieco nogi, by John mógł pomiędzy nimi swobodnie stanąć, brodząc po kostki w wodzie.

\- Dobrze, bo nie jestem zbyt dobry z brzytwą – zażartował i użył mydła, by skóra oraz zarost były bardziej śliskie. – Nie obraź się jeśli poderżnę ci gardło.

Arthur prychnął w odpowiedzi i zamknął oczy, ufając ukochanemu kompletnie. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy John po raz pierwszy przyłożył ostrze brzytwy do jego twarzy. Nie miał się czego bać, osobiście nauczył go jak się golić.

John ostrożnie i powoli naciął pierwsze, gęste włosy, ścinając je kawałek po kawałku. Brzytwa była ostra, ale nie było dzięki temu łatwiej, nie przy takim zaroście. Co chwilę trzeba ją było oczyszczać z włosów, które zostawały na niej wraz z pianą, ale Arthur czuł z każdą kolejną sekundą, że jest ich coraz mniej, a jego skóra może znowu oddychać.

Kompletnie znieruchomiał na czas golenia, unosiła się tylko jego klatka piersiowa. John na wszelki wypadek trzymał go palcami za podbródek, obracając jego twarz tak, by mieć jak najlepszy dostęp do golonego akurat miejsca i naciągając skórę gdy tego potrzebował. 

Miał twarz Arthura na idealnej dla siebie wysokości, znajdował się nieco niżej od niego, nie musiał się więc pochylać, dlatego Arthur był trochę zdziwiony, gdy w pewnym momencie poczuł oddech ukochanego na nagim już policzku.

Zaciekawiony otworzył jedno oko i zauważył, że John przygląda się z bardzo bliska i z uwagą ogolonemu miejscu, nim mruknął zadowolony i obrócił jego twarz w drugą stronę, zabierając się za drugi policzek.

\- Nigdy cię nie zapytałem, jak się teraz golisz z tymi bliznami – wymamrotał Arthur, starając się nie poruszać za bardzo szczęką. Oczy miał na powrót zamknięte i po prostu poddawał się ukochanemu.

\- Nie gadaj, bo cię zatnę – ostrzegł, z premedytacją dociskając mu żuchwę do reszty czaszki, by nie mógł mówić.

\- Nie zatniesz – udało mu się mimo to powiedzieć, ale nie odezwał się więcej.

Przez jakiś czas było słychać tylko chrobotanie brzytwy, gdy John pewną ręką przesuwał ją po skórze, zaraz przy uchu Arthura, który zadrżał. Robiło mu się gorąco od tej bliskości i całej sytuacji. Czuł zapach ukochanego otaczający go zewsząd oraz ciepło nagiego ciała, tak bliskie jego własnego.

\- Na samych bliznach włosy nie rosną – odpowiedział mu w końcu John. Arthur znów uchylił powieki, by na niego spojrzeć. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed uśmiechnięciem, gdy zobaczył, że ukochany ma w skupieniu wystawiony język. – Trochę się muszę namęczyć, żeby ściąć włosy wokół nich, ale nie jest to znowu takie trudne.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi, dając znać, że zrozumiał. Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. John w milczeniu kontynuował golenie, delikatnie ścinając kolejne włoski, które następnie zgarniał kciukiem. Oddech Arthura przyspieszył pod wpływem tego dotyku, a palce bezwiednie zaciskał na kolanach, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby złapać, gdy z każdą kolejną chwilą było mu coraz goręcej, a cała skóra drżała jak w febrze, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie John akurat go dotykał.

Stał naprawdę blisko, jego nogi ocierały się przy najmniejszym ruchu o uda Arthura, który starał się zachować spokój póki brzytwa była tak blisko jego gardła. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że golenie może być takie podniecające, ale też nigdy wcześniej nie golił go John.

Przez moment popatrzyli na siebie, gdy trzeba było oczyścić brzytwę i nanieść więcej mydła. Oczy Johna były niemal czarne, źrenica zlewała się z brązem tęczówek. Zaparło im obu dech w piersi, gdy tak wpatrywali się w siebie, nim John pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

\- Napnij skórę nad górną wargą – poprosił i odkaszlnął z powodu nagłej suchości w gardle.

Arthur wykonał polecenie, chwilę później wstrząsnął nim silny dreszcz, gdy John położył dwa palce na jego wargach. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wystawił język i liznął je oba, gdy John miał już przyłożyć brzytwę. Nie spodziewał się tego, ręka mu zadrżała, z ostrzem tuż przy skórze. Zaskoczony wstrzymał oddech i popatrzył zirytowany na Arthur, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Napnij, powiedziałem – upomniał go John po odzyskaniu z powrotem oddechu.

Potrzebował chwili, by się opanować, ale zrobił o co został poproszony, a John szybko uwinął się ze zgoleniem mu wąsów, nim zabrał się za podbródek. Arthur wreszcie nie czuł włosów w ustach i zadowolony oblizał wargi, gdy John wypłukiwał ostrze, zapewniając mu przy okazji przyjemny widok. Nie był nawet pewny, czy to nie dlatego zwilżył usta.

\- Głowa do góry. – John trącił go palcem w podbródek, a Arthur natychmiast zadarł głowę, odsłaniając szyję.

Serce mu waliło jak oszalałe, gdy poczuł zimne ostrze brzytwy tuż przy tętnicy. Nie ze strachu, z podniecenia. Uniósł rękę i oparł ją na biodrze Johna, ściskając je mocno, gdy dotyk brzytwy poczuł aż w podbrzuszu, gdzie nagle wszystko się zacisnęło. Raz po raz, John przejeżdżał ostrzem po delikatnej skórze i Arthur za każdym razem dostawał dreszczy, tym intensywniejszych im dłużej to trwało. A trwało długo, bo John się nie spieszył, ostrożny by go nie zranić tam, gdzie narobiłby największych szkód.

Powoli przesuwał brzytwą od góry do dołu, cal po calu, trzymając podbródek Arthura palcami, by nie ruszył przypadkiem głową. Jego dotyk był jednak tak delikatny, że gdyby nie należał do niego, Arthur nawet by go nie poczuł, a tak czuł go bardzo wyraźnie, podobnie jak gorąco skóry w miejscu, gdzie stykały się z nią palce.

Mógłby w dowolnym momencie się uwolnić gdyby chciał, ale sama obecność dłoni ukochanego trzymała go w miejscu i zniechęcała do ruchu lepiej niż najpewniejszy chwyt. Nie pozwalała mu nawet drgnąć, gdy z ufnością odsłaniał gardło przed jego ostrą brzytwą.

Gdy John przeciągnął ostrzem po skórze po raz ostatni, Arthur przełknął ciężko ślinę, wprawiając w ruch grdykę po raz pierwszy od kilkudziesięciu sekund. Powoli opuścił głowę i wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, wciąż nie panując nad oddechem.

John dalej stał pomiędzy jego nogami, bawiąc się brzytwą i czekając na werdykt. Arthur potarł więc policzki i podbródek dłonią, czując pod palcami wyłącznie krótką i drapiącą szczecinę, tak jak lubił. Nareszcie nie czuł się jakby miał na brodzie coś obrzydliwego.

Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do ukochanego, który wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jego twarzy i też sprawdził długość zarostu, mrucząc przy tym z aprobatą. Na tym nie skończył jednak podziwiać efektów swojej pracy. Gdy parokrotnie przejechał drżąca dłonią po drapiących włoskach, znów złapał Arthura za podbródek i odwrócił jego twarz najpierw prawym policzkiem do siebie, a potem lewym, przyglądając im się krytycznie.

Arthur złapał go bez ostrzeżenia za nadgarstek, aż John podskoczył i popatrzył na niego wielkimi oczami. Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, odsunął dłoń ukochanego od swojej twarzy i ucałował jego palce. Drugą ręką zabrał mu brzytwę, odrzucając ją na ślepo za siebie, nim ujął policzek Johna i przyciągnął go do czułego pocałunku, pogłębiając go gdy tylko wargi rozchyliły się przed jego językiem. Nic mu tym razem nie zepsuło wrażeń.

John jęknął cicho. Wolną rękę wplótł we włosy Arthura i usiadł mu na kolanach, z ochotą odpowiadając na pocałunek. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj są twardzi.

Puszczając nadgarstek ukochanego, Arthur przeniósł dłoń na jego biodro i popchnął go w bok, chcąc zmienić ich pozycje. John w pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, zbyt skupiony na całowaniu go, co robił coraz zachłanniej, spragniony intymności.

Trzymając go teraz za włosy obiema rękami, John przesunął się w końcu tam, gdzie Arthur tego chciał i nie przerywając pocałunku nawet na chwilę padł na trawę, a on zawisł nad nim, dłonią przejeżdżając mu od brzucha aż do szyi, rozkoszując się dreszczami ukochanego, gdy trącił jeden z jego sutków. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyciągniemy tym żadnego kuguara – wyszeptał Arthur, odrywając się od ust Johna, momentalnie za nimi tęskniąc.

\- Przynajmniej nie poczujemy bólu – odparł i znów złączył ich wargi w krótkim, ale intensywnym pocałunku, który pozostawił ich tylko z ochotą na więcej. – To byłaby piękna śmierć.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i powrócił do całowania Johna, dotykając go gdzie tylko mógł by nasycić się nim na najbliższe tygodnie. 

\- Musimy się z tym pospieszyć – przypomniał z żalem ukochanemu, gdy przechodził z pocałunkami na szyję, którą John hojnie mu oferował. – I być tak cicho jak tylko możemy. Dasz sobie radę, chłopcze?

\- Tak, proszę pana – odparł z westchnieniem, rozkładając bezradnie ręce na boki.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił i wyciągnął się nad Johnem, by sięgnąć do torby, która leżała nieopodal. Wyjął ze środka niewielką, cynową puszkę i odkręcił ją, nakładając na palce wazelinę.

\- Tym razem jesteś przyszykowany – zauważył z uśmiechem John, ochoczo rozkładając przed nim nogi.

Przez moment, Arthur miał problem ze skupieniem się. Po odsiadce w więzieniu, John dalej był chudszy niż być powinien, ale trochę doszedł już do siebie, a wraz z nim jego mięśnie, które teraz mógł podziwiać przy nikłym świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Naprawdę żałował, że nie mieli więcej czasu, by móc nacieszyć się tym widokiem, dotknąć i obcałować każdy fragment skóry ukochanego, sprawić mu jak największą rozkosz. Bardzo chciał zaryzykować, ale już wystarczająco kusili los robiąc to w takim miejscu, odsłonięci ze wszystkich stron i zupełnie bezbronni, bo ich bronie zostały przy koniach.

Nie mogli się jednak oprzeć, ostatni raz kiedy spali ze sobą, było krótko po przybyciu do Clemens Point. Potem zadziało się tyle rzeczy na raz, że nie mieli czasu na nic więcej poza tęsknymi pocałunkami tu i ówdzie. Stęsknili się za sobą za mocno, by teraz przegapić taką okazję.

\- Staram się ją teraz zawsze nosić przy sobie – wyjaśnił, rozcierając wazelinę między palcami, by dobrze je nią pokryć i przy okazji rozgrzać.

Ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od Johna, patrzył jak ukochany układa się wygodnie, nie szczędząc własnych spragnionych spojrzeń. Chciał dotknąć Arthura równie mocno, co on jego, przedłużyć tę chwilę i Arthur prawie się na to zgodził, opamiętując się w ostatniej chwili.

Uklęknął pomiędzy rozłożony nogami Johna i jeszcze bardziej je rozchylił, wsuwając palce pomiędzy jego pośladki. John odetchnął głęboko w odpowiedzi na dotyk, ale poza tym był cicho i cały czas obserwował Arthura spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli więcej czasu – powiedział na głos to, co siedziało im obu w głowach. Arthur usiadł okrakiem na jego prawej nodze, pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go, wsuwając w niego pierwszy palec i pochłaniając jęk, który wyrwał mu się z gardła. – Robimy to zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko.

Czoło Johna było zmarszczone, a całe ciało spięte z powodu dyskomfortu. Arthur pocałował go jeszcze raz, starając się go rozproszyć ustami, bo w tej pozycji nie mógł użyć drugiej ręki. A chciał. Chciał tego tak bardzo, poczuć twarde mięśnie pod palcami, owłosioną pierś. Chciał objąć Johna, całować go aż zabraknie im obu tchu, powoli doprowadzić do takiej rozkoszy, aż zacznie drżeć i nie będzie w stanie hamować nawet najcichszych jęków i westchnięć. Aż będzie błagał o koniec.

Chciał ich obu doprowadzić do takiego stanu, że zapomną o wszystkim tylko nie o sobie nawzajem, zatraceni w swoich objęciach i kolejnych pocałunkach, a już po wszystkim będą zbyt zmęczeni, by nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Chciał wrócić do dnia, kiedy byli w chatce w górach, tylko oni dwaj. 

\- Już niedługo będziemy to robić wystarczająco często – zapewnił go, poruszając palcem szybko, nie mając czasu na delektowanie się tym, jak ciasny jest John po tak długiej przerwie.

\- Może tak często, że nie będziesz mnie musiał rozciągać następnego dnia – zasugerował i skrzywił się z bólu. Arthur zwolnił nieco. Musieli się spieszyć, ale nie było powodu, by John przez to niepotrzebnie cierpiał. – Zazdroszczę kobietom. Są mokre na zawołanie.

\- Widać, że nie byłeś ze zbyt wieloma kobietami – zaśmiał się cicho Arthur, dokładając drugi palec.

John ugryzł się w rękę, by nie jęknąć, ale głośnego sapnięcia już nie był w stanie powstrzymać. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko i gwałtownie, czerwona od rumieńców, pośród których wyróżniały się białe blizny po licznych ciosach nożem czy jedna po kuli. Arthur patrzył na to wszystko jak zahipnotyzowany, niczego nie pragnąc teraz bardziej niż skosztować tego pięknego ciała, oferowanego tylko jemu.

\- Spałem z wieloma, dziękuję za troskę – odparł obrażony, rozluźniając się nieco.

\- Prostytutki, które odpowiednio się do tego przygotowują się nie liczą – droczył się z nim dalej Arthur. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko pomoże mu lepiej znosić pośpiech, bo znów narzucił szybsze tempo.

\- Liczą się – upierał się, z każdą chwilą oddychając coraz ciężej.

Arthur zaśmiał się i pochylił, obejmując ustami jeden z sutków ukochanego. John syknął i złapał go szybko za włosy, szarpiąc za nie, ale nie odciągając jego głowy od siebie, tylko przyciągając jeszcze bliżej.

\- Szlag, Arthurze – westchnął z rozkoszą.

To miało trwać tylko chwilę, nie dłużej, ale gdy już zaczął ssać brodawkę, Arthur nie mógł przestać. Nie gdy John wił się przez to pod nim coraz mocniej, wypychając pierś do góry. Jego ciało było rozgrzane, pokrywało się potem, a nogi wierzgały nieco, aż w końcu John otarł się kolanem o jego męskość.

Arthur jęknął, oderwał się od sutka i popatrzył w zamglone oczy ukochanego. John uśmiechnął się wrednie i znów ruszył nogą, wywołując u niego dreszcz i prawie znów doprowadzając go do jęku.

\- Grabisz sobie, chłopcze – ostrzegł go, ale nie zrobił nic, by mu przerwać tylko sam zaczął poruszać biodrami, nadstawiając się do ruchów Johna. Było mu tak dobrze w tej chwili, prawie zapomniał, że byli w lesie i nie mieli czasu na zabawy.

\- Zawsze tak reagujesz, gdy ktoś robi dla ciebie coś miłego? – zapytał John i zacisnął mocno zęby na dolnej wardze, gdy Arthur trafił go palcami w czuły punkt. 

\- Tylko gdy ten ktoś kusi mnie czymś, czego nie mogę w danej chwili mieć – odparł, przez chwilę wyobrażając sobie Johna klęczącego między jego nogami, pieszczącego go dłońmi i ustami jednocześnie, podczas gdy on trzymałby go za włosy, by nie wchodziły mu w drogę i żeby móc czasami za nie szarpnąć, tak jak ukochany lubił najbardziej.

Następnym razem od tego właśnie zaczną.

Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach na samą myśl o tym. Ochoczo wypchnął biodra do przodu, ocierając się jeszcze raz o nogę Johna i całując go z pożądaniem. Od razu poczuł ramiona obejmujące go za szyję, palce we włosach i język błagający o dostęp do ust, którego udzielił, wzdychając z zadowoleniem, gdy John zaczął pieścić jego własny, dopóki nie oderwali się od siebie, nieco bez tchu, ale pobudzeni bardziej niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Nie mieliśmy się spieszyć? – zapytał go John, znów kładąc ręce na trawie.

Arthur rozejrzał się niespokojnie po okolicy, ale ich dotychczasowa aktywność nie ściągnęła żadnych zwierząt ani ludzi. Był wręcz pewien, że cała fauna wyniosła się z okolicy, gdy tylko zwęszyła co się dzieje.

\- I kto teraz narzeka? – odparł złośliwie i pocałował Johna jeszcze jeden raz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Wyjmując palce, przeniósł się z powrotem pomiędzy uda ukochanego, który poruszył się zniecierpliwiony, wpatrzony w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i oddychając ciężko przez usta. Arthur znów miał ochotę go pocałować, ale tym razem się powstrzymał i zamiast tego sięgnął po wazelinę, pokrywając nią szybko swoją męskość.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał jeszcze, pochylając się nad członkiem ukochanego i biorąc go do ust na krótką chwilę, ssąc główkę i cudem powstrzymując się przed wzięciem go całego.

\- Zawsze jestem – zapewnił drżącym głosem i pozwolił sobie unieść biodra, tak że spoczęły na kolanach Arthura, którego oplótł nogami w pasie.

Nieważne ile razy to robili, zawsze czuł równie silną ekscytację, gdy miał już wejść w Johna. To było jedno z najlepszych doznań, jakich doświadczył w życiu i tym razem nie było inaczej. Przed zamknięciem oczu i rozkoszowaniem się tym momentem połączenia, powstrzymał go tylko widok Johna, który przestał być w końcu cichy. Jęknął głośno i gardłowo, wbijając palce w miękką ziemię i zaciskając je na źdźbłach trawy, aż wyrwał je wraz z korzeniami.

\- Arthur – wyjęczał, co od razu rozniosło się echem po lesie.

Nigdy nie znudzi mu się słuchanie własnego imienia z ust ukochanego, gdy ten był w takim stanie. Z trudem dusząc w sobie własny jęk, Arthur wszedł do końca i znieruchomiał, bardzo chcąc się poruszyć. John był na nim zaciśnięty tak mocno, że ledwo myślał o czymkolwiek innym niż otaczającym jego męskość cieple, tej cudownej ciasnocie, w którą chciał wchodzić raz po raz, ocierając się o nią z każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchem.

Ale zanim będzie mógł to zrobić, musiał najpierw uciszyć Johna, który objął go mocniej nogami, próbując go poczuć jeszcze głębiej w sobie.

\- Cii – upomniał go. Puścił biodra ukochanego i podpierając się na rękach, zawisł nad nim i ucałował go w kącik ust. – Musisz być cicho, Johnny boy.

Wycofał się powoli, czując jak ciało Johna zaciska się na nim mocniej w odpowiedzi, próbując go w sobie zatrzymać. 

\- Nie mogę. Wiesz, że nie potrafię – wysapał szybko i z desperacją, jęcząc znowu, gdy Arthur wysunął swoją męskość prawie w całości. – Arthurze…

\- Cii – powtórzył i wszedł w niego szybko z powrotem. John otworzył usta, ale jęk nie wydostał się nigdy z gardła. – Właśnie tak.

Zaczął się poruszać stałym rytmem, drżąc za każdym razem, gdy wchodził do końca, a ciało Johna zaciskało się mocno na jego męskości.

\- Arthur… - wyjęczał cicho.

\- Jeśli nie będziemy cicho, znajdą nas – przypomniał mu, nachylając się nad nim jeszcze bardziej. John popatrzył mu błagalnie w oczy. Na ten widok, Arthur poczuł ścisk w żołądku i przyspieszył ruchy. – Nawet nie wzdychaj zbyt głośno.

\- Nie potrafię – wysapał, odchylając głowę, z czego Arthur natychmiast skorzystał, całując go po szyi.

\- Potrafisz – wymamrotał i przejechał językiem aż do ucha ukochanego. – Wiem, że potrafisz. Zrób to dla mnie, Johnny, proszę.

John pokręcił głową, uciszanie się sprawiało mu spore problemy, co tylko bardziej podniecało Arthura i zachęcało do mocniejszych pchnięć, na które ukochany nie potrafił odpowiedzieć inaczej jak tylko jękiem. Schlebiało mu to.

\- Arthur…

\- Cii. – Będzie to powtarzał tak długo, aż nie trzeba tego będzie Johnowi przypominać. – Cicho, Johnny, cicho.

Przyspieszał coraz bardziej. Widok ledwo kontrolującego się Johna, wijącego się z rozkoszy, której nie mógł okazać w najlepiej sobie znany sposób, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Wiele by dał, by pozwolić mu być głośnym, słyszeć każdy jęk i krzyk jaki u niego wywoływał, ale ta wymuszona cisza też miała swoje zalety, a ryzyko przyłapania dodawało dreszczyk emocji.

John robił co mógł, by spełnić jego prośbę i go zadowolić. Zagryzał usta, dłoń, hamował się jak tylko potrafił, ale co jakiś czas wciąż wyrywał mu się z gardła jęk, którego nie stłumił dość szybko. Zawsze patrzył wtedy przerażony na Arthura, jakby ten miał zaraz przestać w ramach kary.

Arthur nie miał takiego zamiaru. To był zbyt wspaniały widok, by go stracić. Ilekroć John mimowolnie robił się głośny, Arthur czuł mocny skurcz w podbrzuszu. John nie potrafił się z nim kontrolować. Nie gdy go do tego nie zachęcał pochwałami. Świadomość, że nawet bardzo skupionego potrafił doprowadzić ukochanego do jęku ot tak, niespecjalnie się starając, napawała go nieopisaną dumą.

\- Cichutko, skarbie – przypomniał mu, gdy kolejny jęk był nieco za głośny. Następny znowu taki był, tym razem w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, ale ten po nim był już cichszy, a za czwartym razem nie było żadnego. – Właśnie tak, dobry chłopiec, cii.

\- Szlag – przeklął i na ślepo sięgnął po puszkę z wazeliną, niezgrabnie nabierając nieco na dłoń, którą zaczął szybko pocierać swoją męskości. – Arthurze… Mocniej.

\- Cii – uciszył go znowu i syknął, gdy poczuł silniejszy ucisk na swoim członku.

Przestał się podpierać na jednej z rąk i otrzepał nieco dłoń z ziemi, po czym wsunął ukochanemu dwa palce do ust, gdy ten miał znowu jęknąć.

John i tak to zrobił, ale dźwięk był przytłumiony, a po chwili i zastąpiony przez mlaskanie, gdy zaczął ssać palce, wpatrując się przy tym centralnie w Arthura, który poczuł jak fala gorąca przetoczyła się przez jego ciało. 

\- Widzisz? – odezwał się zdyszany i uśmiechnął. – Potrafisz być cicho. Bardzo ładnie, Johnny, jestem z ciebie dumny. Cichutko, cichuteńko.

Następne pchnięcie było mocne, wymierzone idealnie w ten jeden punkt, który zawsze doprowadzał Johna do krzyku. Arthur sam musiał się uciszyć, gdy ukochany wygiął się w łuk, bezradnie zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu, drugą pieszcząc swoją męskość w desperackim tempie.

Nawet nie pisnął. Otworzył szeroko usta i wstrzymał oddech, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. Arthur patrzył na niego w zdumieniu, jak z zapałem ssie jego palce, jakby były czymś innym. Włosy kleiły mu się do czoła z tego całego wysiłku, oczy miał mocno zamknięte, a całą twarz pokrywał intensywny rumieniec sięgający nawet do klatki piersiowej, gdzie sutki aż prosiły się o trochę uwagi. Zaparło mu dech w piersi na ten widok.

Powoli wyciągnął palce z ust Johna, który pozostał cicho, choć Arthur wchodził w niego mocno i szybko, nie dając ani chwili wytchnienia. Przejechał nimi od podbródka, po szyi, aż do piersi, zataczając niewielkie okręgi wokół jednego z sutków, ale nie dotykając go.

John zakwilił cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie. Arthur popatrzył na niego i zobaczył desperację w jego oczach.

\- Chcę być głośny – wysapał i na chwilę odrzucił głowę do tyłu przy mocniejszym pchnięciu. – Pokazać ci jak mi dobrze.

Rozumiał go doskonale, też nie znosił być cicho, hamować się. Zawsze chciał pokazywać partnerom, że jest mu z nimi wspaniale, nie ukrywać nic. Teraz nie mieli takiego luksusu.

\- Wiem, że ci się podoba – zapewnił go i złapał za brodawkę, pocierając ją parokrotnie. John stęknął i zadrżał. Był blisko, Arthur także. – Niedługo będziemy mogli być tak głośno jak tylko zechcemy. Ale teraz musisz być cicho. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

\- Spróbuję – obiecał zachrypnięty, prawie jęcząc te słowa.

\- Chcesz znowu zająć czymś usta? – zapytał i już położył oba palce na wargach ukochanego.

\- Poproszę – wyszeptał i sam wziął je do ust, na powrót zaczynając ssać. Teraz to Arthur zadrżał i znów poczuł mocny skurcz w podbrzuszu.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił. Jego palce stłumiły kolejny jęk, nad którym John nie mógł zapanować. –Cii. Cii. Dobrze się spisałeś, skarbie.

Ruchy Arthura powoli nabierały jeszcze większego tempa, choć bardzo chciał sprawdzić, jak długo John będzie w stanie być tak cicho, kiedy w końcu go złamie. Chciał go męczyć tak długo, aż nie będzie miał wyjścia i dojdzie z krzykiem.

Kiedyś, postanowił i zabrał palce z ust ukochanego, by złapać go mocno za uda obiema rękoma, pewny że po wszystkim zostawi na nich ślady. John pozostał cicho, nawet gdy zaczął w niego wchodzić mocniej i szybciej, zdesperowany by obaj doszli.

John znów zacisnął jedną z dłoni na trawie, drugą dalej pocierając swoją męskość, aż zaczął bezwiednie próbować wypychnąć biodra w górę. Arthur mu na to nie pozwolił, trzymając go mocno i przyciągając na siebie, nabijając go mocno na swojego członka.

Skurcze były coraz silniejsze, całe jego ciało napinało się i rozluźniało się, gdy gonił za swoim spełnieniem, wpatrzony w pochłoniętego rozkoszą i cichego Johna jak w dzieło sztuki jakiegoś renesansowego mistrza. Ale w przeciwieństwie do dzieł Michała Anioła czy Botticielliego, ten obraz był wystawiony do podziwiania tylko dla niego. 

Gdy zaczął cały się trząść i tracić rytm, wiedział już, że długo nie wytrzyma. Nie gdy miał taki widok przed oczami. Gorąco w podbrzuszu zrobiło się nie do zniesienia, w głowie szumiało, a serce niemal galopowało mu w piersi, czuł każde jego uderzenie, gdy rozkosz wypełniała każdy kawałek jego ciała, jeden po drugim.

John wyczuł zmianę w rytmie i popatrzył na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem, sapiąc i dysząc, bezradnie ryjąc palcami w ziemi, gdy próbował się czegoś złapać, jakby nie mógł bez tego wytrzymać. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, nie przerywając tego kontaktu wzrokowego, Arthur wszedł w ukochanego mocniej. John zesztywniał cały w jednej chwili, jego ręka zamarła, a usta otworzyły się szerzej w bezdźwięcznym jęku, gdy doszedł nagle i intensywnie.

\- Dobry chłopiec – wystękał Arthur, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego jak ciało Johna zacisnęło się na jego męskości, a nogi na biodrach, jakby chciał je nimi połamać.

Udało mu się wykonać jeszcze tylko kilka pchnięć i ostatni raz spojrzeć na będącego w błogim stanie ukochanego, nim zamknął oczy i pochylając głowę jęknął głośno, dochodząc wewnątrz niego.

Przez moment zrobiło mu się biało przed oczami i potrzebował chwili, by dojść do siebie, zwłaszcza uspokoić oddech. Miał nawet wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi, ale kilka głębokich wdechów załatwiło sprawę i mógł oddychać normalnie, choć nadal szybko.

Drżącymi rękoma ostrożnie opuścił biodra Johna na ziemię, którego nogi opadły bezwładnie, gdy przestał go nimi oplatać. Wciąż był zasapany tak jak Arthur, leżał bez sił na trawie, z rękoma przy głowie i ciężko oddychał wpatrując się w korony drzew nad nimi. Przez całą długość klatki piersiowej, która unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, ciągnęły się strużki i krople nasienia, które dotarły aż do szyi.

Arthur z trudem podpierając się na rękach, pochylił się nad nimi i zlizał odrobinę. John westchnął głośno i popatrzył na niego, nim z uśmiechem przyciągnął go za włosy do głębokiego pocałunku.

Mrucząc z zadowolenia, skubnął parę razy wargę ukochanego zębami nim przeniósł się z ustami na lewy policzek, który pocałował raz i drugi, by po chwili otrzeć się o niego swoim, drapiąc ogoloną skórę własnym zarostem.

John zaśmiał się cicho, przeciągając się pod nim i rozciągając spięte mięśnie.

\- Jęknąłeś – zauważył z satysfakcją w głosie. Arthur zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na niego spod byka, ale John tylko znów się zaśmiał. – Głośniej niż ja w jakimkolwiek momencie.

Nawet nie miał jak zaprzeczyć, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powstrzymał się w kluczowym momencie. John pewnie będzie mu to wypominał jeszcze bardzo długo, ale jakoś to wytrzyma. Mimo wszystko był dumny z ukochanego, że tak dobrze nad sobą panował, choć na pewno nie było to dla takiej zwykle wokalnej osoby łatwe. Sam przecież miał z tym problemy.

Część zasług za sukces Johna brał na siebie. Gdyby mu nie przypominał o byciu cicho, pewnie już dawno ściągnęliby do siebie wszystkich łowców głów i każdą wygłodniałą pumę z okolicy.

\- Chodź – powiedział i wstał, podając rękę ukochanemu. – Obmyjmy się znów szybko i wracajmy do obozu.

Nie chciał tu zostawać ani minut dłużej. W pewnym momencie przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie i choć wątpił, że ktoś się do nich zakradł, to i tak nie chciał ryzykować zostawania zbyt długo w jednym miejscu.

\- Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli uciec już teraz – wyznał John, podążając za nim do rzeki.

To byłoby wręcz dziecinnie łatwe, odwrócić się i odjechać w siną dalej. Dopiero potem zaczęłyby się schody.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział i znów i podał mu rękę, by szybciej przekonać go do wejścia do wody niż ostatnio. – Niedługo.

\- Już jutro – przypomniał podekscytowany, pospiesznie zmywając z siebie nasienie, swoje i Arthura.

Już jutro. Nie mógł się doczekać.

Narzucili na wciąż mokre ciała czyste ubrania, które wozili ze sobą. Arthur wolałby jechać nago niż założyć z powrotem te przepocone szmaty, które nosił od kilku dni.

Czuł się trochę spokojniejszy po spędzeniu kilku intymnych chwil z Johnem. Tego mu było trzeba. Nadal martwił się tym, co stanie się jutro i w przyszłości, ale chociaż przez jakiś czas cała ta presja nie będzie na nim ciążyła jak do tej pory.

John też wyglądał na rozluźnionego. Swobodnie siedział w siodle, co jakiś czas nawet się uśmiechał, zwłaszcza gdy odwracał się w stronę Arthura, który nie mógł się powstrzymać i odwzajemniał każdy uśmiech, bez wyjątku.

Chciał zapamiętać tę chwilę, póki wciąż mieli okazję być jako tako radośni i beztroscy. Podobnie jak ze wszystkim innym, nie mieli pewności, kiedy znowu się taka okazja powtórzy.

Noc w lesie zawsze zapada wcześniej. W jednej chwili widzieli jeszcze wszystko, a w następnej pochłonęła ich ciemność. Konie odmówiły posłuszeństwa momentalnie, zatrzymując się gdy i dla nich zrobiło się za ciemno. Nieważne co robili nie mogli ich zmusić do ruszenia.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał John. – Nie możemy tu zostać do rana.

Miał rację, coś takiego nawet nie wchodziło w grę, musieli dotrzeć do obozu przed świtem. Byli już stosunkowo blisko, nim się ściemniło zdążyli pokonać większą odległość niż w drugą stronę, zostało im co najwyżej pięć godzin drogi w kompletnych ciemnościach. Byłoby znacznie krócej, gdyby konie mogły galopować.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał. Nie miał idealnego rozwiązania tej sytuacji, bo nie było takiego. Co by nie wybrali, ryzykowali życie w każdym przypadku. Wszystko rozstrzygało się już tylko pomiędzy tym, co będzie bardziej niebezpieczne.

\- Musimy oświetlić sobie drogę – powiedział mu John. – Rozjaśni się około czwartej, zdążymy na czas do obozu, ale będziemy kompletnie wyczerpani. Nie ma mowy, że zaśniemy w takich ciemnościach, nie mogąc nawet rozpalić ognia do ochrony. 

\- Wiem – zgodził się z nim. Nawet nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, ale po głosie słyszał, że jest niespokojny. Cały spokój, który udało im się uzyskać przepadł w jednej chwili. – Psia krew. Wyciągamy tylko jedną lampę. I jedziemy tak szybko jak się da.

Ostatnim razem taka strategia się sprawdziła, ale był wtedy sam, mógł udawać samotnego jeźdźca. Dwójka podróżnych wzbudzała większe zainteresowanie. 

John odczepił lampę przy swoim siodle i zapalił ją. Skrawek lasu wokół nich tonął teraz w pomarańczowym blasku, pozwalając w końcu zobaczyć drogę. Byli widoczni z daleka, wystawieni dla każdego łowcy głów i Pinkertona jak na widelcu. Sami też mogli zobaczyć kogoś w ciemności, ale jeśli trafią na sprytnych łowców, którzy przeczekują w ciemności by sprawdzać po kolei każdego podróżnika z lampą, to będą martwi w kilka sekund. Może uda im się wcześniej zabić dwóch czy trzech, ale nie wyjdą z tej potyczki żywi. Jeśli ostatnio spotkana grupa łowców czegoś ich nauczyła, to tego, że przy obecnej sytuacji, szukając całego gangu, na pewno nie działają w małych grupach.

Ruszyli najszybciej jak się dało. Konie dalej były niechętne, ale przynajmniej kłusowały. Gdyby to były ich normalne wierzchowce, ufnie przyspieszyłyby do galopu, ale nowe nie miał takiego zamiaru. Nie mieli jednak co narzekać, jechali szybciej niż w drugą stronę. Jeśli na nikogo nie wpadną, może uda im się dotrzeć do obozu trochę po północy, a nie dopiero nad ranem.

Pomimo światła, las nie wydawał się ani trochę mniej straszny, a oni nie byli wcale mniej podenerwowani. Zwykle nie bali się takich miejsc, ale w normalnych okolicznościach nie mieli na głowie trzech różnych grup, które chętnie by ich zabiły i nawet nie kłopotały się z łapaniem ich żywych. Czy martwi czy żywi, za Arthura Morgana i Johna Marstona i tak obiecywano łącznie dziewięć tysięcy dolarów. Tak długo jak będzie można ich po wszystkim rozpoznać, każdy łowca głów może ich sobie nawet podziurawić jak sito. 

Nie rozmawiali podczas jazdy, skupiali się tylko na prowadzeniu niespokojnych koni. John jechał przodem, jego wierzchowiec był nieco odważniejszy niż ten Arthura, w pewnym momencie nawet sam z siebie przyspieszył. Może nie był taki głupi, jak w pierwszej chwili się Arthurowi wydawało i teraz robił wszystko, by wydostać się z tego lasu jak najszybciej.

Drugi ogier podążył jego śladem i też zaczął galopować. Robili sporo hałasu, ale przynajmniej poruszali się szybciej. Gdyby udało im się utrzymać takie tempo, będą w obozie jeszcze wcześniej.

\- Światło na horyzoncie – poinformował go nagle John i zatrzymał konia tuż przed tym, jak zgasił lampę i pogrążył ich znowu w mroku.

Oba konie zarżały przestraszone, uspokoili je szybko i nie ruszając się, obserwowali światło przemieszczające się z prawej strony. Nie było duże, tylko jedno źródło, więc raczej nie byli to łowcy głów czy Pinkertoni. Może zwykły podróżnik. Mimo to woleli nie ryzykować i postanowili poczekać, aż światło znajdzie się gdzieś dalej.

Zniknęło w pewnym momencie, ale nie dlatego, bo było już daleko. Zgasło, tak jak ich lampa. Obaj w tym samym czasie sięgnęli do rewolwerów.

\- Droga była prosta. – John szeptał, ale i tak doskonale go było słychać, choć nocne zwierzęta dokazywały w najlepsze. – Jedziemy.

\- Obawiam się, że ten ktoś zna teren lepiej od nas – zmartwił się Arthur, kłując boki konia ostrogami. Ogier ruszył niechętnie i powoli, ale przynajmniej szedł.

Światło, które widzieli było spory kawałek od nich. Nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, czy ten ktoś jechał konno czy szedł na piechotę, dlatego uważnie nasłuchiwali kroków, czy to końskich czy ludzkich. Cały czas trzymali dłonie na rewolwerach, paski zabezpieczające mieli już odpięte, w razie ataku po prostu wyciągną broń i strzelą jak najszybciej tylko potrafią. A potrafili strzelać szybko. Tylko czy to się do czegoś przyda w ciemnościach?

Gdy światło znowu pojawiło się w oddali i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie zbliżyło się do nich, poczuli się nawet trochę bezpiecznie. Może komuś po prostu zgasła lampa, a oni niepotrzebnie spanikowali? Ktokolwiek to był, podróżował w zupełnie innym kierunku.

John na powrót zapalił swoją lampę, bo nie byli pewni jak dalej prowadzi ich droga. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieli znów zdradzić swoje położenie. Ich konie od razu przeszły do kłusa, równie zaniepokojone tym lasem co oni. Nie przejechali nawet połowy mili, gdy nagle spomiędzy drzew wypadło dwóch obdartusów z rewolwerami w dłoniach.

Konie zatrzymały się gwałtownie i zarżały. Ogier Johna chciał zaszarżować na obu mężczyzn, ale udało mu się go powstrzymać.

Mogliby zastrzelić tych dwóch. Na pewno byli od nich szybsi, mieli lepsze rewolwery. Problemem był tylko hałas, którego by narobili. Nawet pojedynczy strzał ściągnie w ich stronę każdego człowieka z okolicy. Równie dobrze mogliby iść na posterunek w Saint Denis albo prosto na szubienicę i samemu założyć pętle na szyję.

\- Nie wyglądają na łowców głów – odezwał się jeden z napastników i zaśmiał się głupkowato. Członkowie bandy Murphy’ego, nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości. – Mówiłem, że można ich bezpiecznie obrobić.

Gdyby tylko nie ta patowa sytuacja, pokazaliby im, jak łatwym celem są.

\- Oddajcie nam wszystkie swoje pieniądze – zażądał drugi, ruszając nerwowo rewolwerem, celując to w jednego, to drugiego. – Może was wtedy nie zastrzelimy.

\- Wiemy jak działacie, zabijecie nas tak czy inaczej – odezwał się John. Jego koń wycofał się i zrównał z ogierem Arthura. Coś knuł.

\- Jeśli strzelicie, to zlecą się tu łowcy głów, których tak się boicie – powiedział im Arthur i zerknął kątem oka na Johna, który odwiesił lampę na siodło, by mieć obie wolne ręce. Ukochany spojrzał na niego, prosto w oczy, a potem w dół.

Arthur podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zauważył, że John podprowadził konia tak, że stał bok przy boku z jego ogierem, a pomiędzy oboma końmi nadstawił rękę. Wiedział już co chce zrobić.

\- Uciekniemy! – odpowiedział pierwszy mężczyzna, gdy Arthur dyskretnie sięgał do juków po prawej stronie siodła. – Znamy ten las lepiej niż oni.

\- Jest ich tyle, kolego, że w końcu was dopadną – powiedział John. Obaj mężczyźni zwracali teraz uwagę tylko na niego. Arthur szybko wyciągnął dwa noże do rzucania, jeden przekazując ukochanemu, a drugi chwytając pewnie za ostrze, gotowy do rzutu.

\- Więc lepiej pozwólcie nam odejść, panowie – zaproponował Arthur. Patrzyli na niego, dając Johnowi czas potrzebny do przełożenia noża do prawej ręki. – To nikt nie zginie.

O dziwo ich ostrzeżenia wpłynęły jakoś na obu mężczyzna, ale nie na tyle, by zrezygnowali z napadu. To nie miało zresztą znaczenia, nie zamierzali pozwolić odejść zwykłym mordercom, którzy dla zabawy ćwiartują zwłoki i przetrzymują swoje ofiary w klatkach.

\- Pieniądze – powtórzył drugi. – Dajcie je nam, albo zaczniemy strzelać. Wiemy, że nie odpowiecie ogniem. Też się boicie łowców głów.

\- Ale my nie musimy strzelać – zauważył John.

Lata współpracy sprawiły, że innego sygnału Arthur już nie potrzebował. Rzucili nożami w tym samym momencie, oba Pomioty nawet nie zdążyły się zorientować co się dzieje, a już skończyły z przebitymi głowami. Całe szczęście rewolwery przypadkiem nie wypaliły.

\- Ręka ci lata, Morgan – odezwał się John, gdy tylko ciała padły. – Trafiłeś tylko w oko, nie między oczy.

\- Zamknij się i jedź – polecił mu i od razu ruszył za ukochanym.

Obeszło się bez dalszych niespodzianek, nie napotkali też żadnych innych podróżnych, nawet w oddali i około drugiej w nocy dotarli bezpiecznie do obozu.

\- Odnalazły się zguby – skomentował ich powrót Bill, który akurat stał na warcie.

Zostawili konie na polanie do wypasu i zsiedli z nich. Kolana się Arthurowi ugięły, gdy wylądował na ziemi. Wszystko z powodu zmęczenia. Dwie godziny snu na trzy doby bycia na nogach, to było zdecydowanie za mało. Oczy mu się kleiły i ledwo kontaktował. Gdyby nie to, że w lesie musiał być uważny jak nigdy, pewnie już dawno padłby z wyczerpania. A John miał jeszcze czelność narzekać na jego celność.

On też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Był mniej zmęczony niż Arthur, ale mimo wszystko wyczerpany. Dużo ziewał i słaniał się na nogach. Nawet nie chodziło o brak snu – to stres i ta długa podróż ich najbardziej wyczerpały. Arthurowi marzył się cały dzień spania albo chociaż wypoczywania, bez konieczności wstawania.

Na szczęście wrócili do obozu wyjątkowo wcześnie. Jeśli teraz się położą, będą mogli przespać się nawet dziewięć godzin. O ile w ogóle będą w stanie zasnąć, bo Arthur już czuł, że nie prześpi tego całego czasu spokojnie i bez wybudzania się co pół godziny. 

\- Gdzieście byli? – zapytała ich Sadie, obudzona ich przybyciem. – Dutch był wściekły, że urządzacie sobie wycieczki na dzień przed napadem.

Przynajmniej nie podejrzewał, że planują ucieczkę, a przynajmniej tego nie pokazywał.

\- Musieliśmy coś załatwić – wyjaśnił jej Arthur, kierując się już do swojego namiotu. – Chętnie bym o tym więcej pogadał, ale padam z nóg.

\- Nic dziwnego, kiedy ostatni raz spałeś?

Nie zamierzał liczyć tej krótkiej drzemki w podróży.

\- O ósmej minie trzecia doba – odpowiedział jej, trochę się sepleniąc. Szlag, język mu się plątał jakby był po kilku głębszych. Musiał się położyć, już, zanim zacznie mieć też zwidy. Nie powinien był się nigdy doprowadzić do takiego stanu, nie przed najważniejszym napadem w swoim życiu. John i Sadie będą na nim polegać, a on świadomie sam siebie osłabił. Trzeba było się przespać w dziczy po odwiezieniu Szybującego Orła do domu, zamiast zadręczać się czymś, na co nie miał większego wpływu.

Gdy przechodził obok namiotu Johna, wyszła z niego Abigail. Ją też musiało obudzić całe zamieszanie.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – skomentowała go, odwracając się na moment do Johna, który się zbliżył wraz z Sadie.

\- I czuję się okropnie – wyznał zmęczony, przecierając ciężkie powieki, nim rozejrzał się uważnie. – Jesteś gotowa, Abigail?

\- Jestem – potwierdziła cicho. – Tilly też. Spakowałyśmy już część rzeczy, są w namiocie Johna. Twoją własność spakujemy jutro, gdy wyjedziecie. Masz coś jeszcze do dodania do listy?

\- Nie, nie – zapewnił ją szybko. – Tylko to co mówiłem.

Gdyby nie to, że uprzątnięty przed napadem wóz byłby zbyt podejrzany, sam by się spakował, a tak musiał polegać na Abigail i Tilly, które były odpowiedzialne za wszystkie ich rzeczy, w tym broń, której nie zabierali ze sobą na napad.

\- W obozie będziemy tylko my z panią Grimshaw, nie powinno być trudno – stwierdziła spokojnie Abigail. Zazdrościł jej tego spokoju. – Chyba że zastrzeli nas jak Molly.

\- Róbcie swoje tak dyskretnie, jak tylko się da – poradził jej Arthur. – Bez Pearson i połowy kobiet, Susan będzie zajęta bardziej niż zwykle. Po prostu bądźcie z Tilly gotowe do odjazdu, bo gdy Sadie tylko wróci, zabieracie się stąd. Jak się da, spróbujcie namówić Susan do odejścia. Może się zgodzi.

\- Będziemy na was czekać nad O’Creagh’s Run, albo wy na nas – przypomniał im John i popatrzył na Sadie. – Przyprowadź ich bezpiecznie.

\- Nie denerwuj się, Marston, nic im przy mnie nie będzie – odparła pewna siebie.

\- Jeszcze tylko parę godzin – westchnął Arthur i ziewnął. John zrobił to samo zaraz po nim, nie potrafiąc nad tym zapanować. – Nie zapomnijcie swoich ról, a powinno być dobrze. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

\- Idź spać, Arthurze, bo bredzisz – poradziła mu Sadie.

\- To dobry pomysł – przytaknął jej z uśmiechem. – Dobranoc.

\- Arthur, czekaj – zatrzymał go John. Gdy Arthur na niego popatrzył, ukochany przyglądał mu się z nadzieją, przez moment zerkając na swój namiot. – Pamiętasz, o czym rozmawialiśmy? Że nie będziemy w stanie zasnąć? Chyba że w konkretnych warunkach?

Arthur odwrócił się do niego przodem i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Naprawdę chciał to zrobić?

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy spali razem pod samym nosem Dutcha i Micah? – zapytał go z niedowierzaniem. Na głos ten pomysł brzmiał jeszcze bardziej głupio.

\- Już raz to zrobiliśmy – przypomniał. – I wyspaliśmy się. Co mamy do stracenia?

Popatrzył na Abigail i Sadie, które niewzruszone przysłuchiwały się ich rozmowie. Przynajmniej ta druga miała to gdzieś, Abigail już chyba zawsze będzie czuła jakiś ból w związku z nieodwzajemnionym uczuciem ze strony Johna.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł tak ryzykować – przyznał, choć bardzo chciał przystać na tę propozycję. Tylko tak mógł mieć pewność, że się wyśpi i choć trochę odpocznie, zamiast pół nocy marnować na przekładanie się z boku na bok.

\- Proszę – nalegał łagodnym głosem John, wodząc wzrokiem po reszcie obozu, wypatrując czy nikt inny się nie obudził. – Połóż się ze mną. Obaj będziemy lepiej spać.

Chciał się zgodzić tak bardzo, że to aż bolało. Nie chodziło nawet o sen, po prostu chciał się znowu poczuć bezpiecznie jak wtedy w Shady Belle, gdy w chwili słabości przespał z Johnem całą noc. Tyle było w nich stresu ostatnio, potrzebowali tego. Obaj. Tylko czy mogą sobie na to pozwolić, na takie ryzyko?

Mogą się tłumaczyć, że są braćmi, ale widok ich śpiących razem tylko podsyci i tak już ogromną nieufność, jaką miał wobec nich Dutch, a komplikowanie swojego planu w dniu, w którym mieli go w końcu wprowadzić w życie, było naprawdę głupim pomysłem.

Ale i kuszącym. 

Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu wybiłby to Johnowi z głowy, wyjaśnił jakie to niewarte ryzyka i że na pewno będzie inna okazja, ale teraz był zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć z potrzebą bliskości, której coraz bardziej potrzebowali im więcej rzeczy się pieprzyło, a na którą wcale nie będzie później więcej czasu.

Nie potrafił odmówić nawet samemu sobie, a co dopiero Johnowi, któremu naprawdę na tym zależało i patrzył na niego zdesperowany.

\- Wezmę Jacka do twojego namiotu – zawróciła się do Arthura Abigail i poszła po syna. Najwyraźniej podjęła już decyzję za niego. Cieszył się, że odebrała mu możliwość zrobienia tego samemu. Przynajmniej miał wymówkę.

\- Mogę popilnować namiotu, jeśli chcecie – zaproponowała Sadie, wyjmując rewolwer, który zaczęła czyścić. – Dam wam znać, kiedy będzie bezpiecznie wyjść, a jeśli ktoś zapyta, gdzie jesteście, powiem że rozmawiacie w środku. Mam nadzieję, że nie chrapiecie.

I tak ktoś się zorientuje, że spali obok siebie. Obecności Abigail i Jacka w namiocie Arthura już Sadie nie wytłumaczy tak łatwo.

\- Raczej nam się nie zdarza zbyt często – odpowiedział z uśmiechem John, patrząc znowu na Arthura. – Co ty na to?

Powinien odmówić, ale był słabym mężczyzną. Przytaknął i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Abigail, która wyniosła śpiącego Jacka z namiotu Johna i ruszyła do jego wozu.

\- Dobranoc, chłopcy – życzyła im jeszcze.

\- Dziękuję, Abigail – powiedział jej John. To ją zatrzymało.

\- Potrzebujemy was wypoczętych – wytłumaczyła się i ruszyła dalej.

Patrzyli za nią przez chwilę, nim spojrzeli na siebie, niepewni tego co chcieli zrobić. Trochę się denerwowali, nawet w Horseshoe nie mieliby odwagi robić czegoś takiego, a wtedy nie byli tak uważnie obserwowani jak teraz przez Micah i jego kolegów. Ryzykowali naprawdę sporo, ale jeśli dzięki temu będą w lepszej formie na napad, to byli skłonni podjąć to ryzyko, także z egoistycznych pobudek.

John rozejrzał się i wszedł do namiotu pierwszy, opuszczając za sobą poły. Arthur odczekał chwilę, ledwo stojąc na nogach, ale musiał się upewnić, że nie zdradzą się już na początku. Zapalił papierosa i czekał, dyskretnie spoglądając na każdego śpiącego towarzysza. Dwaj koleżce Micah spali przy głównym ognisku, a on sam nieopodal wozu Pearsona. Dutch był u siebie, Javier też leżał na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, podobnie jak Tilly i Susan.

Kiedyś było ich więcej. Więcej chrapania, niektórzy nawet o tej porze jeszcze nie spali tylko grali w pokera. Ich obóz wyglądał ponuro i pusto, i tak cicho, że aż dziwnie było tu spać i nie słyszeć towarzyszy wokół siebie. Nawet gdy była ich tylko garstka, jeszcze przed dołączeniem Johna, nigdy nie czuł takiej atmosfery w obozie jak teraz. Kiedyś czuł się w nich bezpiecznie, jak w domu. Teraz czuł tylko niepokój i niepewność, cały czas był w gotowości. To już nie była rodzina, tylko banda obcych sobie osób, która w każdej chwili może się nawzajem pozabijać.

Nie wyczuwając na sobie niczyjego wzroku, podał niedopalonego papierosa siedzącej na straży Sadie i z szybko bijącym sercem wszedł do namiotu, wiążąc za sobą poły. John już leżał i nawet może spał. Arthur nie winił go za to, że na niego nie poczekał, należał mu się odpoczynek.

Tak by go nie obudzić, ściągnął całe uzbrojenie wraz z płaszczem, butami i kapeluszem, nim położył się obok ukochanego. W namiocie było ciemno, światło ogniska praktycznie nie przenikało do środka, ale było go wystarczająco, by mógł zobaczyć twarz Johna.

Oczy same mu się zamykały, ale zmusił je do pozostania otwartymi i chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz przed sobą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to taki widok będzie miał już codziennie, każdego poranka i wieczora.

Była tylko jedna skaza na tym obecnym obrazku. Nawet śpiąc John nie był zrelaksowany i twarz miał napiętą. Zwykle sny pozwalają uciec od rzeczywistości, ale nie im. Nie teraz. To co działo się, gdy byli przytomni, podążało za nimi we śnie. Arthur wiedział o tym aż za dobrze.

Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę twarzy ukochanego, chcąc trochę załagodzić te wszystkie zmarszczki i spięte mięśnie. Przejechał palcami po bladych bliznach, po każdej jednej, nawet tej na nosie, najmniej widocznej. John otworzył wtedy oczy, spoglądając na niego ze zmęczeniem spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Wybacz – przeprosił go i wycofał rękę, ale John nie pozwolił mu jej zabrać. Złapał go za nią i splótł razem ich palce, kładąc złączone dłonie pomiędzy ich głowami.

\- Nie spałem – zapewnił i niemrawo przysunął się bliżej. – Po prostu nie chciało mi się mówić ani otwierać oczu.

\- Więc dlaczego zrobiłeś to teraz? – zażartował i odetchnął głęboko. Gdy zamknął przy tym oczy, już ich nie otworzył, nie miał na to siły.

\- Połaskotałeś mnie – wyjaśnił i ziewnął. – Jutro o tej porze już będziemy bezpieczni.

\- Wolni być może, ale nie bezpieczni – poprawił go. – Dopiero gdy uciekniemy gdzieś, gdzie nie jesteśmy poszukiwani.

John mruknął w odpowiedzi i nie powiedział nic więcej. Arthur był pewien, że w końcu zasnął, dlatego trochę się zląkł, gdy po dłuższej chwili usłyszał szept:

\- Boję się.

Otworzył oczy i natychmiast natrafił na przerażone spojrzenie Johna, jakiego nie widział u niego już od bardzo dawna.

Przypomniały mu się takie same słowa, których użył w rozmowie z siostrą Calderon oraz jej odpowiedź. Że nie ma się czego bać, że bycie grzesznikiem nie wyklucza bycia dobrym człowiekiem ani dostania drugiej szansy jeśli tylko się żałuje i chce się wszystko naprawić. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy przyznał przed kimś innym niż przed bliskim swoje lęki. Siostra Calderon praktycznie go nie znała, ale zdążyła zauważyć w nim coś tak jak Mary, a co przez lata zakopywał pod stertą kolejnych grzechów i złych uczynków. Czuł się bezpiecznie zwierzając się jej ze swoich wątpliwości i w odpowiedzi dostał to, czego najbardziej teraz potrzebował – nadzieję.

\- Ja też – wyznał.

Nie musieli mówić czego się boją, obaj to wiedzieli. Że coś pójdzie nie tak, zostaną aresztowani, nie uda im się uciec, zginą obaj albo tylko jeden z nich. Bali się porzucić jedyne życie, jakie pamiętali, a im bliżej było tego ostatecznego skoku, tym większy był strach, z którym nie mogli nic zrobić. Mogli tylko robić swoje i mieć nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak uda im się uciec.

Przysunęli się do siebie w tym samym momencie, obejmując się mocno i ani myśląc o tym, by się puścić. To im pomogło trochę ukoić nerwy, zrelaksować się przed snem, który nadchodził wielkimi krokami.

John zasnął pierwszy, czuł jego spokojny oddech na szyi i jak jego ciało staje się mniej spięte. Nie trzeba było nic więcej, by Arthur też zasnął, już czując, że odzyskuje siły. Westchnął ukontentowany i zamknął oczy, zasypiając w parę sekund i śniąc o jeleniu spowitym w promieniach słońca.

***

_Staring at the finished page before me_   
_All the damage now so clear and evident_   
_Thinking 'bout the dreaded task in store for me_   
_A bitter fear at the thought of my amends_   
_Hoping that the step will help restore me_   
_To face my past and ask for forgiveness_   
_Cleaning up my dirty side of this un-swept street_   
_Could this be the beginning of the end?_

_I once thought it better to regret_   
_Things that I have done, then haven't_

_Sometimes you've got to be wrong_   
_Learn the hard way_   
_Just when you're through hanging on_   
_You're saved_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream Theater - Repentence


	2. Oko w oko ze żmiją

_Followed the track of my needle_  
_Tried to be good to my people_  
_So why's there no peace?_  
_No break no relief_

_Can I be blamed if I'm angry?_  
_Can I be saved if I'm barely clinging to hope?_  
_I'm clinging to hope_

***

Obudziło go szturchanie w ramię. Delikatne, ale bardzo natarczywe. W pierwszej chwili po prostu odtrącił od siebie rękę i wtulił się mocniej w plecy Johna, by dalej spać, ale szturchanie powróciło, tym razem z większą siłą, ale nadal bardzo lekkie. Za lekkie na dorosłego człowieka.

\- Wujku Arthurze – usłyszał przejęty szept.

Jack był ostatnią osobą, jakiej się tu spodziewał. Zdziwiony podniósł się do siadu, czując protestujące mięśnie, które były trochę spięte po tylu godzinach snu.

Nie miał pojęcia, która jest godzina, ale nie obudził się ani razu. Dalej chciało mu się spać, ale zmęczenie ostatnich dni zniknęło jak ręką odjął. Nie czuł się może jak nowo narodzony, ale nie padał już na twarz i był gotowy na napad. Ostatni już.

Jak tylko wypije kawę.

\- Czego chcesz, Jack? – zapytał, może trochę za ostro, ale był w kiepskim nastroju po byciu obudzonym.

Chłopiec klęczał obok niego, ale wpatrywał się w swojego ojca, który oczywiście spał jakby był martwy.

\- Mama kazała was obudzić – wyjaśnił, kierując swój wzrok na Arthura przecierającego zaspane oczy. – Dlaczego spałeś z papą, wujku Arthurze?

Popatrzył na chłopca zmieszany, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, czego chciałaby Abigail. Skoro go wysłała, to chyba nie miała nic przeciwko, by Jack poznał ich tajemnicę, ale i tak wolałby się najpierw z nią rozmówić.

Nigdy nie powiedzieli Jackowi o ich relacji. Nie było potrzeby. Chłopak nie rozumiał, czemu jego ojciec go nie chce, nie zastanawiał się też czemu nagle zmienił zdanie, był po prostu szczęśliwy, że w końcu ma ojca. Abigail i John zakładali, że wyjaśnią mu to wszystko jak podrośnie, taki mieli plan nawet gdyby John nie zmienił zdania co do ojcostwa.

Nie było więc powodu, by mówić chłopcu, że jego rodzice nie są razem, bo ojciec jest zakochany w jednym z wujków i co to oznacza. Pewnie nawet by się tym nie przejął jeśli jego teraźniejsza reakcja o czymś świadczyła, ale nie potrzebował po prostu tego wiedzieć. Arthur i John i tak woleli to trzymać w tajemnicy, nieważne przed kim. Nawet jeśli dla Jacka nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, choć spotykał się do tej pory tylko z normalną miłością, to nie chcieli ryzykować, że chłopak się kiedyś wygada, wspominając nieodpowiedniej osobie, że jego papa i wujek Arthur lubią się czasami całować w usta jak niegdyś Sean i Karen albo Dutch i Molly.

Nie miał pojęcia co teraz kierowało Abigail, by go tu wysłać, żeby na własne oczy zobaczył co się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej chciała to mieć za sobą, skoro niedługo będą wszyscy w podróży i Jack prędzej czy później zauważyłby, że coś jest nie tak. Ryzyko, że chłopiec się wygada też zniknie, bo z obcymi nie rozmawiał, a nikogo innego znajomego już z nimi nie będzie. 

\- Czasami tak lubimy – wyjaśnił w końcu Jackowi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że trochę odpłynął myślami, a młody Marston dalej czekał na odpowiedź. – Lepiej się nam wtedy śpi.

Jak to dobrze, że zrobili to dziś w nocy. Gdyby nie to, pewnie dalej wyglądałby jak upiór.

\- Oh, okej – przytaknął niewzruszony. – Mnie też się lepiej śpi z mamą. Nie mam wtedy złych snów.

\- Twojemu ojcu też to zawsze pomagało – zdradził chłopcu i potrząsnął Johnem, który fuknął ze złością, ale na szczęście nie trzeba go było siłą budzić. – Ruszaj tyłek, bliznowaty.

John podniósł się i odgarnął włosy z twarzy, spoglądając z pretensją na Arthura i szybko przenosząc wzrok na Jacka, którego właśnie dostrzegł.

Komicznie wyglądała jego reakcja, Arthur parsknął rozbawiony, gdy John zamarł niczym zaniepokojony jeleń i z takim samym tępym wyrazem twarzy patrzył na syna, który uśmiechał się do niego niewinnie. Wyglądał jak w dniu, kiedy Abigail powiedziała mu, że jest w ciąży – szok mieszał się niedowierzaniem i przerażeniem, ale tym razem nie podążyła za nimi wściekłość jak wtedy.

\- Cześć, Jack – przywitał się niezręcznie, szukając ze wzrokiem pomocy u Arthura. Gdy zauważył, że ten jest spokojny, też się rozluźnił.

\- Cześć, papo! – Jack przeczołgał się po kolanach Arthura i dotarł do Johna, wciskając się pomiędzy ich obu. – Lubisz spać z wujkiem Arthurem, papo?

John zaczerwienił się jak niewinna panienka i spanikowany popatrzył na Arthura, który zagryzał wargę, by nie zacząć się śmiać na głos i nie ogłosić całemu obozowi, że siedzą razem w zamkniętym namiocie.

\- Ja…

Biedactwo, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, co Jack dokładnie widział, co o tym myśli i jak mu to wyjaśnić bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

\- To lubisz czy nie? – popędził go Arthur, chcąc się z nim trochę podroczyć.

John odchrząknął i wziął się szybko w garść, nie chcąc wyjść przed własnym synem na słabego i zawstydzonego.

\- Czasami – odpowiedział. Jeśli to miał być jego stanowczy głos, to coś mu nie wyszło.

\- Czy to miłe?

\- Bardzo.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do ukochanego złośliwie, gdy ten znowu na niego popatrzył. John wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go zabić.

\- Idź powiedz mamie, że już wstaliśmy – powiedział Jackowi, klepiąc go delikatnie po plecach.

\- Okej – zgodził się i wypełzł dołem z namiotu, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Nienawidzę cię. – To było pierwsze, co powiedział John, gdy Jack zniknął. – Co on tu robił? Jak dużo widział?

\- Nic co by go zaskoczyło, najwyraźniej. – Jackowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła, gdy Arthur dwojako wyjaśnił czemu śpią razem. Dla niego to nie było nic niezwykłego. Ciekawego, owszem, ale nie niezwykłego. Gdyby zobaczył ich całujących się, pewnie też nie zwróciłby na to większej uwagi. Nikt mu jeszcze nie zdążył powiedzieć, że takich mężczyzn jak oni powinno się wieszać. W jego oczach nie robili nic złego. – Abigail go tu przysłała, pewnie już zbliża się czas na napad.

Spojrzał na zegarek, by się upewnić. Zdecydowanie już czas. Jedenasta.

\- Jak ci się spało? – zapytał go John, o wiele spokojniejszy niż jeszcze przed chwilą.

\- Jak niemowlęciu – odparł i przeciągnął się. – To był dobry pomysł, John.

\- Ty mi go wczoraj podsunąłeś – przyznał szczerze i usiadł wygodniej, ale nie wyglądał wcale na rozluźnionego, znów zrobił się spięty. – Już niedługo.

\- Wiem – przytaknął, czując emanujące z Johna zdenerwowanie.

\- Jestem podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie – wyznał i zaśmiał się nerwowo pod nosem. – To jest ten dzień. Albo się nam uda, albo nie.

\- Bardzo głębokie – stwierdził, chcąc jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

John prychnął i trącił go ramieniem.

\- Wiesz co miałem na myśli.

\- Wiem – zapewnił i popatrzył Johnowi w oczy. Był w nich strach, o którym mówił, ale i radość. Obaj wyczekiwali tego, o czym marzyli już od dawna i wreszcie mieli to na wyciągniecie ręki. Za kilka godzin będą wolni. Wolni od Dutcha, od gangu, od starego życia. Będą mogli zacząć na nowo jako zupełni inni, lepsi ludzie.

Ich podekscytowanie wyrwało się chwilowo spod kontroli strachu i momentalnie uderzyło im do głowy. John ruszył się pierwszy, a Arthur wyszedł mu naprzeciw i po chwili całowali się za bezpiecznymi ścianami namiotu.

Nie było żadnego pośpiechu, żadnego wielkiego pożądania w ich pocałunku. Cieszyli się po prostu sobą, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać tę chwilę, by jakoś zaspokajać swoją tęsknotę, gdy w podróży nie będzie czasu na takie rzeczy.

Przemęczą się z tym układem jeszcze tylko trochę. Wytrzymali ponad trzy lata, byli nawet gotowi wytrzymać choćby do końca życia, to wytrzymają jeszcze kilka tygodni. A potem w końcu nie będą musieli się kryć, bo nie będzie przed kim. Wreszcie nie będą musieli sobie odmawiać tego wszystkiego co do tej pory. Przyszłość prezentowała się naprawdę wspaniale.

Zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Odrobina bliżej i któryś z nich musiałby wejść drugiemu na kolana. Arthur położył Johnowi dłonie na ramionach, gdy ten ujął czule jego twarz w swoje, rozkoszując się szorstkością zarostu pod palcami.

Nie chcieli tego przerywać, choć powinni. Było im jednak zbyt dobrze w tej chwili, tylko oni dwaj, bez żadnych trosk, które powrócą, gdy tylko opuszczą namiot. Mając do wyboru to, albo całowanie się bez końca, nie trudno było podjąć decyzję.

\- John, Arthur, mam wam… oh.

Oderwali się od siebie jak oparzeni, gdy usłyszeli głos dobiegający od wejścia do namiotu. To była tylko Abigail, ale przez moment napędziła im niezłego stracha. Arthur był pewien, że jego serce nigdy tak szybko nie biło jak teraz.

W mgnieniu oka zrobiło się niezręcznie. Nigdy nie całowali się przed kimś, z oczywistych względów. Nie licząc Sadie ten jeden raz, ale nawet na nich wtedy nie patrzyła. Abigail teraz to robiła, z otwartymi w pół słowie ustami i cała zszokowana. Nie spodziewała się ich zastać w takiej sytuacji. Policzki miała całe czerwone od rumieńców i oni pewnie też. Jeden rzut oka na Johna potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. 

Abigail odchrząknęła i odwróciła wzrok, choć nie całowali się już przecież. Cieszył się jednak, że to zrobiła. Nie potrafił jej spojrzeć w oczy. 

\- Wybacz, Abigail, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że ktoś tu zajrzy – wytłumaczył ich Arthur, gdy nie mógł już znieść ciszy, która zapadła i zdał sobie sprawę, że nikt inny się nie odezwie. Abigail dalej patrzyła w bok, z ręką na połach namiotu i gotowa w każdej chwili do ucieczki, a John chowając twarz za włosami zrywał z palców naskórek, który pozdzierał sobie podczas jazdy konno.

\- W porządku – zapewniła, odwracając się znowu w ich stronę. Uśmiechała się, ale w jej oczach widział smutek wywołany widokiem, jaki zastała. Podziwiał ją za to, że pomimo złamanego serca dalej chciała im pomagać. Gdyby był na jej miejscu i miał oglądać Johna z kimś innym, już dawno by nie wytrzymał. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś jej to minie i spotka kogoś, kto ją uszczęśliwi tak jak John nie mógł tego zrobić. Zasługiwała na to. – Tilly zastąpiła Pearsona i przygotowała wszystkim coś do zjedzenia. Dutch chce, żeby wszyscy zjedli razem. Żeby podnieść morale.

John i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie i przewrócili oczami. Ich morale już nic nie pomoże, chyba tylko pieniądze spadające z nieba. Niestety jak głupi by ten pomysł nie był, musieli się zjawić na wspólnym posiłku i odegrać swoją rolę jak artysta na scenie. Margaret byłby dumny z aktorstwa Arthura.

\- Więc nie każmy im czekać – zdecydował i podniósł się, podając rękę Johnowi, by pomóc mu wstać.

Abigail przytaknęła, znów z uśmiechem, ale gdy już miała wyjść, odwróciła się jeszcze szybko do nich zanim rozsunęła poły.

\- Oh, jeszcze jedno, Arthurze – powiedziała i zbliżyła się, nim kontynuowała bardzo cicho. – Dutch nie wie, że jesteś w obozie. Sadie powiedziała mu, że Jackowi i mnie było gorąco w namiocie, dlatego spaliśmy u ciebie, gdy ty po powrocie do obozu wyszedłeś kawałek poza niego. Nie możesz wyjść normalnie, wszyscy od razu zauważą, a są przekonani, że John spał sam.

\- Okej, jak mam to niby zrobić? – zdziwił się. Z namiotu było tylko jedno wyjście.

\- Rozetnij tył namiotu i tak nie będzie mi już potrzebny – zaproponował John, sięgając po swoje buty stojące pod jedną ze ścian.

\- Rozetnij tył namiotu – powtórzył zaskoczony, pilnując się by nie podnieść głosu. – Przecież to gruby materiał, w Annesburg będzie słychać jak go przecinam.

\- Więc zrób to jak najciszej – poradził mu John, podchodząc blisko, za blisko jak na sytuację, gdy nie byli sami. – Cichuteńko, Arthurze.

Abigail popatrzyła na nich zaskoczona, gdy John z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem odwrócił się i przysiadł by założyć buty, a on starał się walczyć z własnym ciałem, by się nie czerwienić.

Nie udało mu się. Policzki wręcz go paliły, więc by jakoś ukryć swoje zażenowanie, też skupił się na założeniu butów.

\- Powiem Dutchowi, że John zaraz wyjdzie – postanowiła Abigail, nadal nie bardzo rozumiejąc co Johna tak rozbawiło, a Arthura zawstydziło.

Ostrożnie opuściła namiot, a gdy tylko zniknęła, John popatrzył na Arthura, dalej szczerząc się jak głupek.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł go.

Powstrzymując się od śmiechu, John pokręcił głową, po czym przyłożył palec do ust.

\- Cii – przypomniał i podniósł się na nogi, podnosząc z ziemi pas z bronią i zapinając go wokół bioder. – Do zobaczenia za parę minut. I pamiętaj, bądź cicho.

\- Wynoś się stąd – popędził go zażenowany, ale nie mogąc mimo to powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Nie możesz mnie wygonić z mojego własnego namiotu – zauważył, ale wyszedł, zostawiając poły opuszczone.

Arthur skończył zakładać buty, uzbroił się i po założeniu kapelusza podszedł do tylnej ściany namiotu. Nadal nie był przekonany do tego planu, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Wyciągnął nóż z pochwy i ostrożnie dotknął czubkiem płachty, napierając na nią powoli. Nawet jej nie naciął, jak tylko spróbuje, od razu będzie słychać.

\- Cichuteńko – powtórzył zirytowany. – Chciałbym widzieć jak próbujesz, Marston.

\- Na co się gapisz?! – usłyszał nagle krzyk Sadie.

Zdziwiony spojrzał w stronę wyjścia z namiotu, zastanawiając się co się teraz dzieje przy ognisku.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! – To był jeden z koleżków Micah.

\- Spójrz w moim kierunku jeszcze raz, a wyłupię ci oczy tą łyżką! – zagroziła Sadie.

Nie miał pojęcia co się tam dzieje, ale nigdy tak bardzo się nie cieszył z donośnego głosu pani Adler. Zagłuszył kompletnie hałas rozcinanego materiału.

\- Pani Adler, proszę się uspokoić! – rozkazał Dutch, też nie oszczędzając gardła. – Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, na litość boską!

\- Nawet nie znam tych wsiurów! I ani trochę im nie ufam!

Jeszcze troszeczkę i powinien się zmieścić. Ciął tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, pomimo wrzasków na zewnątrz starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Nie chciał ryzykować.

\- Pani też nikt kiedyś nie znał, ale zaufaliśmy pani! Uspokójcie się wszyscy natychmiast! Mamy się zintegrować przed napadem. Musicie sobie ufać, jeśli to ma się udać!

Ufać, dobre sobie, pomyślał Arthur, przeciskając się przez rozdarcie w namiocie. Całe szczęście nie było widoczne z zewnątrz.

Przemknął przez krzaki i najciszej jak potrafił ześlizgnął się ze wzniesienia, na którym rozbili obóz, po czym przemieścił się w stronę głównego wjazdu i spacerkiem ruszył w stronę reszty. Nikt nie pełnił warty.

\- Jezu, słychać was pewnie w samym Valentine, tak się drzecie – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, zbliżając się do ogniska. – O co wam poszło?

\- Cholera wie – odparł koleżka Micah, piorunując Sady wzrokiem.

\- Miło, że dołączyłeś, Arthurze – odezwał się Dutch, robiąc obok siebie miejsce. Wolałby usiąść gdzie indziej, ale nie zamierzał nawet próbować ignorować tak oczywistego zaproszenia. Nałożył więc sobie potrawki, którą przygotowała Tilly i zasiadł obok lidera. – Gdzie byłeś całą noc?

\- Kręciłem się po okolicy – odparł pomiędzy kęsami. Micah go obserwował, nawet nie patrząc, czy prosto wkłada łyżkę z jedzeniem do ust. – Nie mogłem zasnąć z nerwów.

\- Nie widziałem, żebyś wychodził – zauważył Bill.

\- Taki z ciebie wartownik.

\- Nie ma powodu do zmartwień – zapewnił go Dutch, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Arthur musiał bardzo się kontrolować, by się nie wzdrygnąć. – Już za kilka godzin będziemy obrzydliwie bogaci i wolni.

\- Dobrze mówisz, szefie – przytaknął mu Bill.

Arthur pokiwał głową i pochylił się nad miską z jedzeniem, zerkając jeszcze przez moment na Johna, który siedział naprzeciwko, pomiędzy Sadie i Abigail. Dutch nie mógł być chyba bliższy prawdy, a jednocześnie tak bardzo się mylić.

Zjedli w spokoju, bez żadnych kolejnych awantur, bo Dutch zaczął przypominać cały plan i kto jakie ma zadanie. Znali go już na pamięć, tak często go przerabiali. Już rozumiał, czemu John był tak zły, gdy jemu kazał powtarzać ich plan.

\- A gdy będziemy mieli pieniądze, przyjedziemy po was i odjedziemy w siną dal – opowiadał z przekonaniem Dutch, zwracając się do Abigail, Tilly i Susan. – Bądźcie spakowane, drogie panie, bo będziemy musieli się spieszyć.

Dutch nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ułatwił im ucieczkę.

Po posiłku dostali polecenie przygotowania się pod względem uzbrojenia. Każdy poszedł więc do swoich rzeczy, by wybrać odpowiednią broń, która może się przydać, resztę zostawiając do spakowania kobietom. Arthur nie był wyjątkiem i przysiadł na swoim łóżku, czyszcząc rewolwery, by go nie zawiodły w najważniejszym momencie. Wszystko inne czego potrzebował miał na koniu, a najcenniejsze rzeczy w torbie, więc gdy wyczyścił broń, miał jeszcze trochę wolnego czasu.

Rozejrzał się po swoich rzeczach, które towarzyszyły mu od lat, zwłaszcza ten stary, wysłużony wóz. Będzie mu tego trochę brakowała, nawet głupiego stolika. Wszystko inne, co dało się zabrać, zabierał ze sobą.

Popatrzył na zdjęcie matki, której nie pamiętał zbyt dobrze, ale lubił sobie wyobrażać, że mocno go kochała i byłaby dumna z tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Wcześniej oczywiście złamałby jej serce zostając zwykłym bandytą jak ojciec. Może by mu wybaczyła. Może.

Nad łóżkiem leżał wycinek z gazety opowiadający o jego pierwszym w życiu napadzie na bank. Kiedyś był z niego bardzo dumny, pamiętał też jak John cieszył się, gdy obrobił swój pierwszy bank. Teraz brzydził się tym wyczynem, dlatego bez żalu zgniótł wycinek i rzucił w bok.

Odwrócił się za siebie, gdzie znajdowały się inne zdjęcia. Miał je zostawić Abigail do spakowania, ale może weźmie je już teraz.

Wyjął najpierw zdjęcie matki z ramki, chowając je pomiędzy strony dziennika. Ze zdjęciem ojca i swojego psa zrobił to samo, aż została tylko jedna fotografia, przedstawiającą jego, Dutcha i Hoseę za młodu. Nie pamiętał kiedy zrobili to zdjęcie, ale miał pewnie z osiemnaście lat, może dwadzieścia. Na pewno Johna jeszcze nie było z nimi.

Był wtedy szczęśliwy. Nic im nie groziło, obrabiali bogatych, a Dutch wydawał się być kochającym ojcem, na którym zawsze może polegać. Jak wiele się zmieniło przez lata.

Miał ochotę wyrzucić to zdjęcie, ale nie potrafił. Hosea na nim był, jego jedyna pamiątka po nim. Nie miał innych zdjęć swojego drugiego ojca, tego który jako jedyny prawdopodobnie kochał go szczerze i traktował jak prawdziwego syna, a nie tylko marionetkę.

Nie mógł tego zrobić temu staruszkowi. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wytnie Dutcha ze zdjęcia, ale zachowa je. Wylądowało więc bezpieczne w dzienniku, który przejrzał pobieżnie, od pierwszego wpisu po przybyciu do Horseshoe, po aktualny.

W połowie natrafił na wpis o wypadzie w góry z Johnem. Wrócił do tego fragmentu, z uśmiechem czytając o tym co się wtedy wydarzyło. Zapatrzył się przez chwilę na rysunek nagiego Johna, przykrytego jedynie kocem. Lubił wracać do tamtego dnia. Po Blackwater, to było jedno z przyjemniejszych wspomnień z tego całego okresu, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać.

Pomiędzy dwie następne strony wetknięte było zdjęcie Johna, które mu wtedy zrobił, zaraz po zabiciu bizona.

John się uśmiechał, z dumą pozując przy swojej zdobyczy, wyglądając w tamtej chwili znowu jak dwunastolatek, a nie dorosły mężczyzna, który kilka tygodni wcześniej ledwo uszedł z życiem będąc w tych samych górach co na zdjęciu.

Drugie takie zdjęcie, tylko z nim, John trzymał gdzieś u siebie. Obie fotografie były miłymi pamiątkami czegoś pięknego, czego nigdy nie chciał zapomnieć.

Długo przyglądał się zdjęciu. Chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół, na wypadek gdyby stracił fotografię, a oni zostali rozdzieleni na dłużej, jeśli nie na zawsze. Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale i tak się tego obawiał. To był jego problem od dawna. Zawsze martwił się o Johna, czy tego chciał czy nie. Martwił się, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem i martwił teraz, gdy obaj byli dorośli i potrafili o siebie zadbać.

Z nich obu, John najbardziej zasługiwał na przeżycie. Miał rodzinę, do ciężkiej cholery, nie powinien ryzykować zostawienia jej, powinien uciekać jak Abigail i Jack, a nie brać udział w misji samobójczej.

Zamiast brać go pod uwagę w całym planie, Arthur powinien go odesłać już dawno. Sam, nie musząc się martwić o Johna i to jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, miałby większe szansę na wyjście cało po tym napadzie. Wiedząc że ktoś na niego czeka, miałby też większą motywację, by przeżyć. Nie że jej nie miał w ogóle, ale bezpieczeństwo Johna zawsze będzie jego priorytetem. Nie musząc się o niego martwić, mógłby się skupić tylko na własnym przetrwaniu.

Nie było jednak mowy, by to teraz naprawić. John się nie zgodzi nie brać udziału w napadzie. Dutch zresztą też nie pozwoli mu zrezygnować. Chyba że go przekona. Może nie było jeszcze za późno, by naprawić swój błąd i zapewnić Johnowi bezpieczeństwo. Dutch może i jest niezrównoważony, ale wiedział jak to jest stracić bliską osobę. Z pewnością odpuści Johnowi, jeśli przypomni mu to, że John ma dziecko i kobietę na utrzymaniu. Nie dopuści do tego, by obydwoje cierpieli, odbierając im jedyną rodzinę, jaką posiadali.

Nie pozwoli Johnowi tak ryzykować. Nie pozwoli mu zginąć, gdy może coś z tym zrobić. On może zginąć, nikt go aż tak nie potrzebował jak Johna. Jeśli coś mu się stanie… Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, ale mimowolnie wrócił pamięcią do dnia sprzed miesięcy, kiedy John nie wracał ze zwiadu. Aż poczuł chłód tamtego dnia i śnieg na policzkach, tak jak wtedy gdy razem z Javierem wspinali się na zaśnieżone szczyty w poszukiwaniu zaginionego towarzysza.

Wszyscy byli już gotowi do wyjazdu. Micah, jego kumple oraz Bill byli podekscytowani. Javier nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale nie sprawiał też wrażenia, jakby miał zaprotestować. Sadie była pewna siebie, cała w gotowości, a John… John udawał, że się nie boi. Nie samego napadu, ale tego co będzie potem.

To jeszcze bardziej przekonało Arthura, by jakoś go wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji, póki jeszcze mógł. Poszedł więc do Dutcha, układając na szybko w głowie co mu powie i jak, licząc na to, że go przekona.

Mógł się spodziewać, że to nie będzie nic prostego.

Zaślepiony. Obłąkany. Inaczej nie dało się teraz opisać Dutcha, kiedy znów streszczał ten swój genialny ponoć plan, opowiadając o tym jak ważne jest, by wszyscy byli mu lojalni i jak to przechytrzą wszystkich i wyniosą się na jakąś rajską wyspę.

Kiedyś poszedłby za nim w ogień, kiedyś te plany miały sens, teraz przynosiły tylko śmierć. Ten też ją przyniesie, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Pogrywanie z bogaczami i policją w mieście to jedno, ale pogrywanie z całym wojskiem? Tylko szaleniec by się na coś takiego decydował.

Dutch spełniał wszystkie kryteria już od dawna.

\- Brzmi wspaniale. – Nie kłamał. Na papierze plan wydawał się doskonały, ale Arthur dobrze wiedział, że nie skończy się dobrze i nie wylądują na wymarzonym Tahiti. Wylądują co najwyżej w grobach. Wszyscy. Zdenerwowany popatrzył na Johna, który wraz z resztą siedział przy ognisku i był gotowy do napadu. Nie może pozwolić Johnowi zginąć. – Ja nie mam nic do stracenia, ale wiesz, chodzi o kobiety i dzieci. I Johna z rodziną, obawiam się, że muszę nalegać, musimy ich puścić. Bo jeśli Pinkertoni znów się pojawią, zabiją wszystkich.

Był zdesperowany, musiał się upewnić, że chociaż John nie przypłaci życiem tego szaleństwa. Miał rodzinę, którą musi się zaopiekować. Jeśli ktoś z całej ich bandy grzeszników zasługiwał, by to wszystko przetrwać i zacząć nowe życie, to tylko John.

\- John? – powtórzył Dutch. Było coś niepokojącego w jego głosie, nie potrafił powiedzieć co, ale dostał dreszczy. – Nalegasz?

Instynkt kazał mu zgiąć kark i odpuścić. Nie, nie instynkt. Wyuczona lojalność. Walczył z nią przez chwilę, by nie powiedzieć czegoś, co pogrzebie szansę ich wszystkich. Z wysoko uniesioną głową popatrzył na Dutcha, nie okazując strachu.

\- Tak – potwierdził stanowczo. – Nalegam. 

Coś błysnęło w oczach Dutcha. To był ten sam błysk, który zawsze się tam pojawiał ilekroć Dutch wpadał na jakiś genialny szwindel, który pozwoliłby mu na zdobycie jakichś korzyści.

\- Oczywiście, kolego. Cokolwiek uważasz za najlepsze, dopilnuje tego – zgodził się Dutch, ale po fałszywie słodkim tonie dało się zauważyć, że na nic się nie zgadza. John zostaje. Nawet po napadzie. Z uśmiechem położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Niewinny dotyk, ale Arthur czuł się, jakby został właśnie uderzony. Wstrzymał oddech i zrobił się spięty. Nie podobało mu się to spojrzenie. Nie podobała mu się cała ta rozmowa. – Twój kochanek może odejść.

Arthura zmroziło i zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy Dutch wypowiedział słowo „kochanek” z satysfakcją jak po złapaniu długo wyczekiwanej zwierzyny w pułapkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie pokazał na twarzy strachu, który go ogarnął, bo wtedy Dutch dostałby potwierdzenie tego, czego jakimś cudem się domyślał. Tylko czy było tu cokolwiek do potwierdzania? Dutch nie zgadywał, był pewny swoich słów. On się nie domyślał, on wiedział na pewno.

Od kiedy? Od dzisiaj? Od dawna? Od samego początku? Nie miał pojęcia, bo nigdy wcześniej nie pokazał, że czegoś się domyśla. Ale teraz wiedział, tak samo jak to, co z tą wiedzą zrobić.

\- A teraz obrobimy sobie pociąg? – zapytał, robiąc to tylko dla pozorów. To nie było nawet pytanie tylko groźba. Dobrze wiedział, że Arthur mu w takiej sytuacji nie odmówi.

Poznał ich największy sekret i wykorzystywał go przeciwko nim, by robili dalej to co chce, by trzymać ich pod butem, a Arthur nie miał mu się jak sprzeciwić, jeśli nie chciał, by reszta wszystkiego się dowiedziała. Nawet jeśli sam Dutch nie miał nic przeciwko homoseksualistom, wątpił że stanie w ich obronie, gdy Micah albo Bill postanowią, że trzeba zastrzelić dwóch ciepłych zanim zarażą cały obóz.

Byli w potrzasku. Ich plan jeszcze się nie zaczął, a już mieli problemy. Skoro Dutch wiedział o ich związku, na pewno wiedział też o planowanej ucieczce i to już od jakiegoś czasu. Tylko czekał, na właściwy moment, aż kompletnie się od niego odwrócą, by dopiero wtedy wybić im zdradę z głowy i zmusić do posłuszeństwa, którego tak pragnął.

Wiedział, że im dłużej będzie zwlekał, tym mniej będą mieli czasu, by wymyślić drugi plan, a przy okazji pozbawi ich nadziei i wpędzi w panikę. Rozegrał ich jak dzieci, nie docenili go, poczuli się za pewnie. Myśleli, że skoro nie podejmuje ostatnio dobrych decyzji, to oślepł i stracił zdolność dedukcji, ale tak się nie stało. W ogóle nie przewidzieli, że może mieć na nich taki haczyk. Myśleli, że jeśli nawet podejrzewa zdradę albo jest jej pewny, to dalej będzie tylko próbował wzbudzić w nich poczucie winy jak do tej pory.

Byli głupcami. Po raz kolejny. Dutch już raz wykorzystał ich słabości i zrobił sobie z nich posłusznych żołnierzy. Teraz znowu dali mu to zrobić. 

Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział co Dutch zamierza zrobić z tą informacją później, ale zapewne zabije ich, gdy już pomogą mu zdobyć pieniądze i przestaną mu być potrzebni. Wiedział przecież, że nie są już lojalni. Dwa razy już próbował się ich pozbyć cudzymi rękoma, to spróbuje i znowu. Tylko kiedy to nastąpi? Liczył na to, że nie zna całego planu i chciał z nimi wrócić do obozu, może nawet przeprowadzić jakąś pokazową egzekucję dla przykładu. W takim wypadku mieli jeszcze jakąś szansę. Musieli tylko zachować zimną krew, robić to, co Dutch im każe i udawać, że nie boją się tego, co z pewnością im zrobi. Bo jeśli znowu ich przejrzy, to na pewno nie będzie czekał z powrotem do obozu, żeby strzelić im w plecy.

\- Jasne – zgodził się, nie mając innego wyboru.

Jego odpowiedź ucieszyła Dutcha, który z przebiegłym uśmiechem odszedł do reszty, oznajmiając, że wyjeżdżają.

Arthur zwlekał chwilę, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Oparł ręce o pas z bronią, by się tak nie trzęsły, przy okazji starając się uspokoić oddech.

Dutch wiedział. Dutch wiedział, do cholery! Jak mogli być tacy głupi?

\- Arthur, idziesz? – zapytał John poprawiając swój płaszcz. Wszyscy już byli na koniach. Poza nimi dwoma.

Arthur zerknął na Dutcha, patrzącego na nich wyczekująco, ale bez żadnych obaw. Miał ich w szachu i będzie im teraz to cały czas przypominał. Będzie musiał ostrzec Johna. 

Mogliby uciec. Odłączyć się w czasie jazdy od reszty, zaryzykować i odjechać, ale nie ważne jak bardzo mu się ten cały napad nie podobał, zwłaszcza teraz, potrzebowali pieniędzy, które mogą dzięki niemu zdobyć. Bez nich, z tą niewielką ilością którą mieli schowaną w bezpiecznym miejscu, nie dadzą rady rozpocząć nowego życia. Przynajmniej nie osiadłego, a nie chcieli bez celu ciągać kobiet i dziecka po całej Ameryce.

Potrzebowali tych pieniędzy. I Dutch to wiedział. Spodziewał się ich zdrady, wyczekiwał jej, wiedział że wybiorą siebie, a nie jego jak do tej pory, ale nie odejdą wcześniej. Dlatego przesadnie się nie martwił. Nie dlatego, że był zaślepiony, ale właśnie dlatego, że widział wszystko.

Przerażało to Arthura. Przerażało go to, bo jeśli nie będą dość szybcy, jeśli się zawahają i przegapią okazję na ucieczkę, albo znowu nie docenią lidera – zginą. Dutch ich zabije, a potem odegra rolę zawiedzionego i zrozpaczonego ojca, którego zdradzili jego najukochańsi synowie. Byłby zaskoczony, gdyby do tego nie doszło.

Nieco się ociągając, ruszył do pozostałych. John uśmiechnął się do niego wspierająco, ale odsunął się nim mógł go dotknąć. Johna wyraźnie to zabolało, ale wyjaśni mu wszystko później. Teraz nie chciał dawać Dutchowi dowodów na to, że się nie myli. 

\- Nowe konie? – zapytał ich Micah, gdy wsiadali na ogiery. – Co stało się z twoją wspaniałą Snowstorm i twoim wiernym Old Boyem?

Jeśli Dutch wiedział, to Micah też. Pytanie czy wiedział też o ich związku, czy Dutch mu powiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Wszystko inne zniesie, tylko nie to. Micah zawsze wiedział, w jaki czuły punkt uderzyć, a ta amunicja byłaby wyjątkowo bolesna.

Na szczęście Bell nie wyglądał, jakby wiedział o wszystkim. O ich planie ucieczki, na pewno, ale o niczym więcej. Arthurowi trochę ulżyło.

\- Koni nie weźmiemy na statek – wytłumaczył się, dobrze wiedząc, że nikt poza Billem tego nie kupuje, ale co innego miał powiedzieć? – Z ciężkimi sercami, ale sprzedaliśmy je. Zawsze to więcej pieniędzy. Arab i węgierski pół krwi zawsze schodzą drogo.

\- Słusznie, Morgan, słusznie – pochwalił Micah z uśmiechem. Miał ogromną ochotę odstrzelić mu tę jego paskudną twarz.

W drodze czekała ich kolejna powtórka planu. Arthur nawet nie słuchał, w głowie miał milion myśli i wszystkie kręciły się tylko wokół tego, że ich tajemnica się wydała i w każdej chwili mogą zacząć walczyć o życie z ludźmi, którzy kiedyś byli ich towarzyszami broni. Zawsze się tego obawiał, czasami mu się to nawet śniło, a teraz stało się rzeczywistością w najgorszym możliwym momencie.

Został wyrwany z tego letargu dopiero gdy Dutch wspomniał imię Johna i kazał mu jechać po dynamit.

\- Pojadę z nim – zaoferował natychmiast. Wiedział jak to wygląda, ale innej okazji do porozmawiania nie będą mieć. Dutch będzie przygotowany na zmianę planu, ale nie będzie znał szczegółów, więc dalej będą mogli go zaskoczyć.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – zgodził się Dutch, w ogóle nieprzejęty tym, że mogą uciec w tej chwili. Wiedział, że tego nie zrobią. Był jednak trochę wściekły, że nawet pomimo groźby Arthur znów wybrał Johna.

\- Chodź, tędy – pokierował go John. – Po tym jak wysadziliśmy most, zostawiłem dynamit niedaleko.

Arthur poczekał, aż oddalą się od reszty i będzie miał pewność, że nikt ich nie śledzi, nim przekazał złe wieści.

\- Dutch wie – powiedział drżącym głosem. John obejrzał się za siebie, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- O czym? – zapytał, mając zapewne nadzieję, że nie o tym, o czym myślał.

Gardło mu się zacisnęło i nie mógł od razu odpowiedzieć.

\- O nas.

John zatrzymał gwałtownie konia i odwrócił się w stronę Arthura, cały blady na twarzy i ze strachem w oczach.

\- Jak się dowiedział? Kiedy?

Było wiele możliwości i każda pokazywała tylko, jakimi durniami byli myśląc, że ujdzie im to na sucho.

\- Nie wiem, ale nawet nie bawił się w subtelności, gdy mi to wytknął podczas rozmowy o tym, by puścić ciebie, Abigail i Jacka wolno – wyjaśnił spanikowany.

Dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na pokazanie jak bardzo jest tym przerażony. Tylko w tej chwili czuł się jako tako bezpiecznie.

\- Chciałeś żeby mnie puścił? – zapytał uniesionym głosem, zapominając chwilowo o strachu. – Odbiło ci?

Spodziewał się takiej reakcji. John nigdy nie lubił być zostawiany w tyle, wolał być w środku akcji. Od zawsze tak było.

\- Słuchaj, John, jesteś ojcem, masz obowiązki wobec Jacka – próbował mu wytłumaczyć swój tok myślenia. – Nie zamierzałem pozwolić, by chłopak został pół sierotą. Musisz myśleć też o rodzinie.

\- Właśnie o niej myślę, bo ty też do niej należysz. Jesteś głupszy ode mnie jeśli myślisz, że cię tak po prostu porzucę – odpowiedział mu ostro, patrząc na niego z wściekłością, ale jego twarzy po chwili złagodniała. – Przestań traktować się, jakbyś nic nie znaczył dla ludzi, bo to nieprawda. Nie dla mnie. Poza tym, może i pakuję się często w kłopoty, ale potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie musisz mnie wiecznie chronić.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie – wyznał. Nigdy nie potrafił z tym walczyć i nigdy nie zamierzał.

\- Wiem – przyznał, już bez gniewu, za to z determinacją. – Robimy to razem, Arthurze. Abigail i Jackowi nic nie będzie. Obrobimy ten pociąg, zgarniemy pieniądze i odejdziemy. Nie zamierzam jak jakaś damulka czekać na powrót mojego męża z wojny.

\- Uważasz mnie za męża? – zapytał złośliwie. Może odrobina humoru pomoże im zapomnieć o niebezpieczeństwie, w jakim się znaleźli.

Ruszyli powoli dalej, by zabrać dynamit. Jechali zaraz obok siebie, ale John próbował trochę go wyprzedzić, by ukryć rumieńce.

\- Ja… - zaciął się na chwilę, by odkaszlnąć i doprowadzić głos do porządku. – Na pewno nie byłbyś zły w tej roli.

\- Mogłeś poczekać z oświadczynami aż się stąd wyniesiemy, Marston – kontynuował droczenie. – Nawet nie masz obrączki.

On miał, jedną, przeznaczoną kiedyś dla Mary. Teraz i tak nie mógłby jej użyć. Nikt na tym świecie nie udzieliłby ślubu dwóm mężczyznom. Jedyne obrączki, jakie by dostali, to kajdany na nogi i ręce, żeby nie uciekli jak będą ich prowadzić na szubienicę.

\- Zamknij się – polecił mu John. Arthur postanowił dać mu spokój.

\- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię, John – powiedział, wracając do poprzedniego tematu. Chciał, by ukochany to zrozumiał, że to wszystko to nie dlatego, bo nie wierzy w jego umiejętności.

\- Ja o ciebie też – przyznał, uśmiechając się do niego. Policzki wciąż miał nieco czerwone. – Dlatego jedziemy razem. Tylko tak mogę mieć na ciebie oko.

Arthur prychnął.

\- Raczej ja na ciebie – poprawił go. – Nie można cię nigdzie puścić samego. Albo wilki prawie cię zżerają, albo zostajesz zakładnikiem. Nawet aresztować się dajesz.

\- Ale zawsze wychodzę cało z tych problemów – pochwalił się. – Mam szczęście.

\- Gdyby nie to, że ratuję ci zawsze tyłek, to nic niewarte by było twoje szczęście.

\- Może po prostu ty nim jesteś.

Teraz Arthur się zaczerwienił.

\- Szlag by cię, Marston – przeklął zażenowany. John szczerzył się jak głupi. – Podkradłeś Mary-Beth jej romansidła, zanim uciekła? Skąd bierzesz te teksty?

\- To ty mi dajesz do nich inspiracje – przyznał słodkim głosem, którym nie uwiódłby nawet młodej panienki nie wiedzącej jeszcze co to romans. 

\- Boże, skończ z tym – poprosił i zaśmiał się.

Prawie zapomnieli o tym, że Dutch wie o nich i mogli teraz jechać na własną egzekucję. Prawie.

Dotarli wreszcie do wozu z dynamitem. John nie ukrył go zbyt dobrze, to był cud, że jeszcze tu był, zwłaszcza zawartość, która na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądała interesująco, ale ktoś wścibski na pewno by to sprawdził. On by tak zrobił.

Zabrał kilka lasek dynamitu ze skrzyni, resztę zostawiając w cholerę. Nie będą im już potrzebne.

\- Mam go – oznajmił i zeskoczył z wozu.

\- Dobra, miejmy to z głowy. Na koń, Arthur – popędził go. – Myślisz, że się uda?

\- Kto wie – odparł wsiadając na konia. – Niczemu już nie ufam. Wtedy w rafinerii... Przysięgam, że spojrzał mi w oczy i zostawił.

\- Jak mnie w banku. 

\- A teraz jeszcze ta groźba w obozie.

\- Dlatego byłeś taki blady – zauważył John. – Słuchaj, gdy się szykowałem, Abigail powiedziała mi, że pieniądze gangu schowane są w jaskiniach w Beaver Hollow.

\- Co? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Ano – potwierdził i pokręcił głową. – To tyle jeśli chodzi o nie chowanie pieniędzy blisko obozu. Dutch zrobił się jeszcze bardziej nieostrożny, niż sądziliśmy.

Szkoda tylko, że nie w każdym aspekcie.

\- Okej. Przeprowadźmy ten napad i ułóżmy plan – zdecydował Arthur. I tak będą mieli dużo pieniędzy, gdy już napadną na pociąg, ale oszczędności gangu, to wszystko było też po części ich. Zdobyte w nieuczciwy, często okrutny sposób, ale ich. To oni narażali życie dla każdego dolara, podczas gdy Dutch często nawet nie kiwnął palcem. Poza tym, to będzie dobry sposób na odegranie się na nim. I opcja zapasowa, jeśli nic nie zdobędą z pociągu. – Zabierzemy pieniądze i wynosimy się stąd. Będziemy mieli więcej na nowe życie.

\- Jeśli chcemy te pieniądze, będziemy musieli wrócić do obozu – zauważył zmartwiony John. – Nie taki był plan.

\- Powiemy Sadie. Dyskretnie – polecił. – Może Abigail sama się domyśli i zgarnie wszystko. Coś wymyślimy. Niech Dutch obejdzie się smakiem.

Żałował, że nie będzie obecny, by zobaczyć wściekłość Dutcha, gdy dowie się, że go wykiwali, choć był taki pewny, że odzyskał nad nimi kontrolę.

\- Myślisz, że to przeze mnie się dowiedział? – zapytał go John. – Że gdybym nie wziął cię do namiotu…

\- Nie wiem – uciął go szybko. Nie chciał się bawić w obwinianie, to już niczego nie zmieni. Zresztą obaj byli jednakowo winni, jeśli to była wina któregoś z nich. Powinni byli się lepiej hamować i kontrolować drugiego. – Może dowiedział się dzisiaj, może przyłapał nas wtedy w Shady Belle. Może nawet wcześniej zobaczył nas kiedyś całujących się, jeszcze przed Blackwater. Miał mnóstwo okazji.

\- Wiem, ale czuję, że to moja wina – wyznał z żalem. – To ja zazwyczaj naciskałem.

\- A ja miałem własny rozum i mogłem się postawić, ale nie robiłem tego. Nie ma znaczenia, kto zawinił i kiedy, Dutch wie i musimy to jakoś przetrwać. Niedługo i tak już nam nie zagrozi, nawet z tą wiedzą. Ale najpierw mamy ostatni pociąg do obrabowania.

\- Ostatni pociąg – powtórzył z nadzieją w głosie.

Dotarli do Saint Denis dwie godziny później. Dutch i reszta czekali na nich na głównej drodze prowadzącej do miasta, praktycznie prosząc się o kłopoty, nawet jeśli czekali tylko pół godziny.

\- Ah, tu jesteście – ucieszył się na ich widok Dutch. W ogóle się nie przejmował tym, że mogli coś knuć, wierzył, że się nie odważą. Niech wierzy, to ich jedyna szansa na uratowanie się. – Macie wszystko?

Bo jeśli nie… Nie musiał tego mówić, Arthur wyczuł tę groźbę od razu i John także. Popatrzyli na siebie niespokojni, świadomi wzroku Micah na swoich plecach. Bardzo kusiło, by odpowiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, postawić się, ale to byłby zły pomysł. Musieli grać zastraszonych. Niespecjalnie nawet musieli grać, bo byli zastraszeni, ale wierzyli też w swój plan.

\- Mam – odpowiedział mu potulnie Arthur.

\- No to w drogę – nakazał dumnie.

\- Ano, w drogę – wymamrotał pod nosem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Ostatni raz, panowie – oznajmił im Dutch. – Załatwiłem nam łódź. Popłyniemy do Nowego Jorku albo Chicago, a stamtąd prawdziwym statkiem do tropików.

Bo tak dobrze to wyszło ostatnim razem.

\- Byle nie Guarmy – odezwał się Javier.

\- To będzie raj, synu.

Synu. Ich też kiedyś tak nazywał. Wszystko to tylko kłamstwa.

\- Wszystko idzie jak należy, Dutch – przechwalał się Micah. Gdyby Dutch już nie wierzył w swój plan, to przez tego złotoustego węża na pewno by uwierzył. – Dokładnie tak jak zaplanowaliśmy.

Oni zaplanowali. Zabolało go w sercu, gdy przypomniał sobie, że dotychczas Dutch planował wszystko z Hoseą. Teraz miał jego marną, mniej inteligentną imitację. Kto wie czy gdyby nie Micah i jego impulsywna natura, Dutch nie podejmowałby lepszych decyzji.

Zaczęło się od „rozejmu” z Colmem, potem było już tylko gorzej.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, John? Arthur? – zapytał ich sugestywnie Dutch, gdy wjeżdżali do miasta. – Czy może _nalegacie_ na coś innego?

Arthur zacisnął zęby ze złości tak mocno, że aż go zabolały. Bawił się z nimi, ich wcześniejszymi wątpliwościami, które obaj okazywali mu już od dawna.

Czuł się przez to jak pies na długim łańcuchu, którego ktoś ciągle drażni i prowokuje, bo wie że łańcuch go ochroni.

\- Brzmi równie dobrze, jak za każdym poprzednim razem – odpowiedział John, gdy po rzucie okiem na Arthura zrozumiał, że ten nie odpowie.

\- Abigail pewnie nie może się doczekać, już się spakowała – zauważył Micah. Arthur miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Wiedzieli wszystko! – Już ją widzę w krótkiej spódniczce z trawy.

Wciąż liczył na to, że Micah wie o planie ucieczki, że ułożyli go razem, ale nie o ich związku. Może tak jak Dutch nie chciał jeszcze tracić sposobu do szantażu i kompletnie ich przestraszyć, wyjawiając wszystko reszcie, dlatego wspomniał o Abigail, a nie o czymś sugestywnym dotyczącym ich dwóch. Mógł zaatakować Johna w dowolny sposób, uderzając w Jacka, blizny, naśmiewając się z jego nieistniejącej głupoty, czy pobytu w więzieniu. Wybrał Abigail, z którą przecież nic poza dzieckiem Johna nie łączyło.

Może Micah uważał inaczej. Chciał, by tak było.

\- Nie rozmawiaj ze mną, skurwysynu – odwarknął groźnie John, dając się ponieść emocjom. Arthur natychmiast skarcił go wzrokiem. John nie czuł się winny, ale może zamknie chociaż jadaczkę.

Nie mogli robić czegoś takiego, nie oni rozdawali karty.

\- Chłopaki, chłopaki, bez nerwów – utemperował ich Dutch, ale bez większego przekonania. Może nie w samym środku miasta, ale byłoby mu na rękę, gdyby doszło do walki pomiędzy Johnem a Micah. – Nie chcemy tędy jechać i zwracać na siebie uwagi. Powolutku przez miasto, panowie.

Jakby to miało jakkolwiek pomóc, gdy dziewięcioosobowa grupa uzbrojona po zęby, która nie tak dawno temu napadła tu na bank i zamordowała jedną z grubych ryb, przyjechała tu sobie jak na wycieczkę. Dziwne, że jeszcze żaden policjant się nie zorientował co się święci.

\- Saint Denis – westchnął z nostalgią Micah. Arthur miał już dość tego głosu. – Miło tu wrócić. Tyle radosnych wspomnień, prawda, John?

\- Zamkniesz się wreszcie, Micah? – uniósł się, nim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, na co ewidentnie miał ochotę.

Oczywiście, że atakował Johna, a nie jego. Micah zawsze był konfliktowy. Gdy tylko dołączył, pierwsze co zrobił, to sprawdził z kim może sobie pozwolić na sprzeczki, żeby nie skończyć bez zębów. Nikt mu nigdy tego nie zabronił, bo Dutch uznał to za zwykłe, niegroźne przepychanki, które zacieśniają więzi wśród takiej bandy degeneratów.

Micah nie miał problemu z wypatrzeniem, kto jest na jakim miejscu w obozowej hierarchii. Zaczął zaczepiać dziewczyny, Swansona, Wujka, Straussa czy Pearsona – wszystkich tych, którzy nie mogli mu oddać. Nawet Grimshaw się nie bał.

Do Maca i Davey’ego nawet nie podskakiwał, tych dwóch wariatów nie strzelało może tak dobrze jak Micah, ale byli od niego więksi i silniejsi, wgnietliby go w ziemię. Bill był łatwym celem. Głupim. Łatwo było go obrażać tak, że nawet się nie orientował. Z Seanem kłócił się prawdopodobnie najwięcej, jak najszybciej doprowadzając do fizycznej bójki, bo w obrażaniu nie miał z dzieciakiem szans, gdy ten zaczynał się rozkręcać i co drugie słowo wychodzące z jego ust było pochodnym słowa „kurwa” czy „jebać”.

Javiera zaczepiał, gdy naprawdę nie miał już kogo, ale Javier potrafił o siebie zadbać, więc Micah z niego kpił, ale nie za mocno, by we śnie nie dostać nożem między żebra. Lenny był zdecydowanie częstszym celem ataków i to tylko ze względu na kolor skóry. Młody nie chcąc się pokazać jako łatwy do sprowokowania, z marzeniami o byciu kimś wielkim w gangu, zazwyczaj się dawał. 

Dutcha oczywiście nigdy nie odważyłby się obrazić, wręcz mu się podlizywał od pierwszego dnia. Zaczepiał za to Hoseę, ale ten zwykle był za mądry, by dać się wciągnąć w głupią sprzeczkę. Trelawny, gdy już przebywał w obozie, chyba też go zniechęcał, ale nie ignorowaniem, a swoim ekscentrycznym zachowaniem i słownictwem.

Gdy niedługo po Micah dołączył Charles, też stał się celem ataków. Czarny i Indianin w jednym? To było aż zbyt kuszące. Micah nie przewidział tylko, że Charles nie będzie potulny. Szybko go sobie odpuścił.

Zdarzało się, że Micah zaczepiał i jego, ale od samego początku Arthur wiedział, że ten szczur się go po prostu boi. Szybko wybadał teren i zauważył, że sprowokowany Arthur mu odda, a nie dało się ukryć, że Micah był od niego słabszy fizycznie, w gorszej formie. Tam gdzie Micah miał miękki i odstający nieco brzuch, Arthur miał twarde mięśnie. Drobne zaczepki, jasne, ale nigdy nic poważnego.

No i był jeszcze mały Johnny Marston. Czwarty w hierarchii, jeden z dwóch ukochanych synów Dutcha, złoty chłopiec. Micah sprawiał wręcz wrażenie zazdrosnego o te tytuły, często próbował nazywać się trzecim bratem, ale ani John, ani Arthur nigdy go za takiego nie uważali.

John był łatwym celem. Trzeba go było co prawda naprawdę mocno rozwścieczyć, by wyskoczył na kogoś z pięściami, a Micah zazwyczaj nie miał na to czasu, bo John sam odchodził od kłótni, zresztą nie o bójkę na pięści mu chodziło w tym wszystkim. John był idealny z innego powodu. Zawsze odpowiadał. Nie potrafił trzymać języka za zębami, gdy go obrażano, nigdy się nie hamował i odwdzięczał się tym samym, jakby już dawno miał przygotowaną obelgę. Potrafił bardzo długo przerzucać się z rozmówcą obelgami i dawać prowokować, nigdy nie robiąc nic konkretnego, by się obronić i to zakończyć, choć był dość silny, by rozprawić się z Micah. Wolał odejść i nie marnować sił, ale przedtem rzucając tyle inwektyw, ile tylko znał. 

Micah to uwielbiał, bo mógł go do woli obrażać i nie dostać za to w twarz, a każde odejście Johna zawsze traktował jak zwycięstwo. Niewiele też było trzeba, by Johna zmusić do sprzeczki, był wrażliwy na punkcie wszystkiego, jeśli użyło się odpowiedniego tonu, można go było nawet obrazić wytykając mu, że źle siedzi. A Micah był dobry w wynajdowaniu tego, co złości ludzi najbardziej.

Przez te pół roku nic się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że Micah mógł ich oficjalnie traktować jak wrogów. Ale nawet teraz bał się zaczepiać Arthura otwarcie. Nic dziwnego, że także teraz obierał łatwiejszy cel. Nie spodziewał się pewnie tylko, że Arthur stanie w obronie Johna. Albo spodziewał się i tego właśnie oczekiwał.

Nie powinien był się na niego wydzierać, ale nie zamierzał słuchać bezczynnie, jak Micah obraża mu najbliższą w życiu osobę. Jeśli się tym ujawnił, jeśli Bell coś podejrzewał teraz, trudno. I tak już siedzieli po uszy w gównie.

\- Wystarczy. Zamknijcie się wszyscy – uciszył ich znowu Dutch.

Dojechali w końcu do stacji kolejowej i zatrzymali się przed nią, zwracając na siebie tylko niepotrzebną uwagę. Dutch zsiadł z konia i zaczął rozdawać zadania. O tyle dobrze, że nie wsiadali wszyscy jednocześnie. Arthur był też zdziwiony, że Dutch wyznaczył jego i Johna do jednego zadania. Kiedyś nie byłoby to żadnym zaskoczeniem, byli najlepsi, ale teraz? Teraz wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał ich sprowokować do zrobienia czegoś głupiego i dania mu pretekstu do pozbycia się ich. Mógł im też dawać najtrudniejszą robotę, żeby zobaczyć czy przetrwają, a jeśli tak, to wtedy ich dobić.

Arthur nawet się nie łudził, ze Dutch czegoś takiego nie planuje. To było zbyt oczywiste. Jeśli dodatkowo to Micah go namawiał… Podczas napadu będą musieli mieć oczy z tyłu głowy, robiło się niebezpieczniej niż wcześniej.

Musieli poczekać chwilę na pociąg. Arthur i John stanęli obok siebie, nawet nie próbując się kryć z tym, że nie są po tej samej stronie. Nikt poza Micah i Dutchem tego nie zauważył.

Oczekiwanie było najgorsze, bo w każdej chwili mogli zwrócić uwagę policji. Arthur rozglądał się niespokojnie, ale póki co nikogo nie dostrzegał. John dyskretnie trącał jego dłoń swoją, by podnieść go na duchu, ale niewiele to pomagało.

Już za kilka minut rozpoczną ostatni napad wżyciu. I najważniejszy. Póki co nic nie szło dokładnie zgodnie z ich planem, o którym wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć, a wiele jeszcze może się popsuć. Oby tylko konie nie zawiodły, bo to głównie od nich będzie zależało, czy w odpowiednim momencie ujdą z życiem. 

Pociąg w końcu zaczął się zbliżać, dym widać było już z daleka, a i lokomotywa wkrótce pojawiła się na horyzoncie. Zbliżyli się wszyscy do torów, patrzyli jak pociąg podjeżdża i tak po prostu ich mija, nawet nie zwalniając.

\- To tego… Mam wsiadać? – zapytał sarkastycznie Arthur.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie, w zasadzie to mógł. Oczywiście, że nic z planu Dutcha nie wyszło, od cholernego zatrzymania się pociągu poczynając! Tylko niepotrzebnie się narazili przyjeżdżając do miasta, nie dostając nic w zamian.

Teraz nawet plan jego i Johna wymagał zmian. Jeśli nie pieniądze z pociągu, to te należące do gangu muszą świsnąć i się z nimi zmyć, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje.

Nawet się cieszył, że z pociągu nic nie wyszło. Nie zabiją bezsensownie innych ludzi, ani nikt od nich nie zginie. Wyszło na dobre dla wszystkich. Poza Dutchem.

\- Cholera – przeklął. Arthur uważnie go obserwował, wyczekując jego następnego ruchu i czy będzie skierowany na niego i Johna, który niewzruszony obserwował pociąg. – No to… Wszyscy na koń!

Co?

Arthur złapał Dutcha za ramię i zatrzymał, nim ten zdążył wsiąść na własnego wierzchowca.

\- Dalej mamy zamiar to zrobić?

To było szaleństwo! Pociąg przepadł, nawet gdy go dogonią, to w życiu nie wejdą na niego niezauważeni jak zamierzali, a już na pewno nie uda im się go zatrzymać przed patrolem, który czekał na trasie! Dutch chciał ich wszystkich zabić!

\- Rób co mówię – rozkazał, znów tylko sugerując groźbę, ale to wystarczyło, by Arthur wsiadł na konia i popędził obok Johna za pociągiem.

Może powinien się po prostu postawić. Może nikt Dutchowi nie uwierzy, nie miał dowodów, a nie zamierzali mu ich dostarczać całując się na oczach wszystkich albo wyznając sobie miłość. Nie miał jak udowodnić, że są homoseksualistami.

Tylko czy inni faktycznie nie uwierzą? Wszyscy którzy ślepo nie podążali za Dutchem albo już uciekli, albo nie żyli. Zostali tylko najwierniejsi.

I najbardziej zdesperowani.

\- No już, Arthur! – poganiał go John. – Musimy się dostać do tego pociągu. Możemy wskoczyć od tej strony.

Szaleństwo! Głupota! Powinni byli zostawić pieniądze i uciekać! Zawrócić, gdy tylko John powiedział mu o ukrytej gotówce w Beaver Hollow, której pilnowała teraz tylko Susan. Wystarczyłoby im. Mogliby za to przeżyć. Na pewno by przeżyli. W tej chwili nie był już tego taki pewny.

Konie dobrze się spisywały, doganiały pociąg, który nie zdążył się jeszcze dobrze rozpędzić po przejechaniu przez miasto. Sadie i koleżka Micah – Cleet, jechali z drugiej strony wagonów.

John dostał się do ostatniego jako pierwszy, zręcznie przeskakując z konia, który wiernie biegł dalej. Arthur po chwili do niego dołączył i też skoczył.

\- Wszystko gra? – zapytał od razu John, ściągając karabin z pleców.

\- Tak – odparł i zrobił to samo.

\- Pieniądze są w pierwszym wagonie. Musimy się tam dostać zanim skończą się tory.

Które sami wysadzili. Dlatego trzeba było zatrzymać pociąg najpierw, a nie przedzierać się przez całą jego długość. Zrobić tak jak podczas napadu w Scarlet Meadows, zwłaszcza że dobrze wiedzieli, że będą musieli walczyć z czasem.

Szli metodycznie, ale szybko, nie chcąc skończyć na dnie rzeki, gdy spadną razem z całym tym złomem. Strażnicy szybko się zorientowali o ich obecności i zaczęli bronić pociągu. Wykonywali tylko swoją pracę, a oni zabijali każdego na swojej drodze, wagon po wagonie zostawiając kolejne trupy. Wymiana ognia trwała praktycznie cały czas, ale póki co udało im się uniknąć kul.

Pociąg pędził, nie zwalniał. Zaczynał się martwić, czy zatrzymają go na czas.

Zaczynali ostrzeliwać ludzi w następnym wagonie. John trafił jakiegoś odważnego, który wyszedł na przód. W niekontrolowanym odruchu, żołnierz upadając nacisnął spust, a kula z jego pistoletu trafiła prosto w lampę nad jego głową. Snop iskier posypał się na łatwopalny ładunek i po chwili całe wejście było w płomieniach, szybko rozprzestrzeniając się na resztę wagonu.

Wszystko co mogło pójść źle, szło źle. Brakowało tylko tego, by pociąg się zaraz wykoleił.

Przeskoczyli z powrotem na konie – Bill złapał Johna, a Dutch Arthura. Bał się wskoczyć, przez moment miał wrażenie, że Dutch nagle wyhamuje konia, a on zabije się spadając z pędzącego pociągu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy bezpiecznie wylądował na zadzie.

Podjechali do kolejnego wagonu, gdzie czekali już Sadie i Cleet i znów wskoczyli. Zwykle starali się tego nie robić przy takich prędkościach, skok do lub z pędzącego pociągu zawsze był ryzykowny, tymczasem zostali do tego zmuszeni już trzy razy. Dziwił się, że jeszcze żyli, choć lądowanie na wagonie i tak było bolesne.

John od razu chciał sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest, ale wstał nim zdążył to zrobić.

\- Odłącz ten wagon, zanim wszyscy wylecimy w powietrze! – polecił mu szybko. Kto wie co było w środku, a co zaraz pochłoną płomienie.

\- Robi się!

John nawet nie zdążył dobiec do złączenia, gdy na jednym z mijanych urwisk pojawił się żołnierz, który wykrzykiwał coś do pozostałych. Teraz już armia wiedziała o napadzie. Szlag!

\- Obsadź karabin, Arthur! – zawołał John.

\- Jasne!

Składał Gatlinga najszybciej jak się da, żeby być gotowym zanim cała armia zacznie ich gonić. John w tym czasie odłączał podpalony wagon. Jak Dutch sobie wyobrażał uciec po czymś takim? Jeśli cały kraj się nie dołączy do ściganie ich, to będzie cud! Nawet na tej wymarzonej przez Dutcha wyspie o tym usłyszą.

Spieprzyli. Spieprzyli tak bardzo, że bardziej się nie dało. Zadarli z każdym, z kim się dało, nawet w ich plan zaczął teraz wątpić. To miała być stosunkowo cicha robota, mieli uciec zanim wojsko się zorientuje, że ich obrabowano, zanim wyślą pościg. Nie miał pojęcia jak teraz uciekną, jak zdołają się ukryć.

Chyba jednak nie zasługiwali na to drugie życie, a Bóg robił wszystko, by im to pokazać.

\- Dobra robota – pogratulował Arthur, gdy Johnowi w końcu udało się odczepić wagon. Po chwili wszystkie wpadły na siebie i z hukiem wypadły z torów.

\- A teraz wskakujcie! – krzyknął do pozostałych John.

Bill wskoczył pierwszy, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył do niego dołączyć, rozległ się huk wystrzału. W tym samym momencie Arthur zobaczył rozbryzg krwi z ramienia Johna, który zachwiał się pod wpływem trafienia i wypadł z pociągu, prawie wpadając pod końskie kopyta.

\- John!

Nie, nie, nie, nie! Chciał wyskoczyć za nim, pomóc mu, ale tylko patrzył, jak John stacza się po zboczu, wkrótce znikając mu z oczu, gdy pociąg się oddalił.

Zszokowany odwrócił się za siebie, skąd nadszedł kolejny strzał. Na dachu następnego wagonu stał żołnierz, do którego wszyscy już celowali. Arthur błyskawicznie wyciągnął rewolwer i strzelił mężczyźnie prosto w głowę pomimo trzęsącej się dłoni.

Nie pomogło ani trochę. Był przerażony, nie wiedział czy John jeszcze żyje, było mu niedobrze i wzbierała w nim wściekłość. Nie tak to się miało skończyć, do diabła!

\- Zajmę się Johnem! – krzyknął Dutch, jadący dalej obok pociągu. – Ty broń pieniędzy!

W dupie miał teraz te pieniądze, musiał sprawdzić co z Johnem, ale jego koń został w tyle, wyraźnie nie mogąc dogonić pociągu jak pozostałe wierzchowce. Musiał zostać, choć jedyne czego teraz chciał, to wyskoczyć. Nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, bo pewnie by zginął, a martwy nie pomoże Johnowi.

Dutch, Javier oraz Micah i jego koleżka zawrócili po Johna. Najbardziej z nich wszystkich ufał Javierowi, reszcie nie pozwoliłby się nawet zbliżyć do rannego i prawdopodobnie nieprzytomnego Johna. Dutch już raz udowodnił, że nie ma problemu z zostawieniem go na śmierć, czemu miałby tego teraz nie powtórzyć?

Nie ufał mu. Dutch pewnie robił to tylko po to, by dalej utrzymać go w ryzach, ale nie miał wyboru w obecnej sytuacji. Sam nie mógł nic zrobić, pozostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że John nie upadł niefortunnie i przeżył, nie jechali już tak szybko. To co go martwiło, to że John nie krzyknął, nawet przy postrzale. Nie wydał też z siebie żadnego dźwięku, gdy upadł, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło.

Musiał przeżyć, po prostu musiał. To był jego cholerny plan! To on to wszystko zaczął, on opowiadał jak to niedługo będą wolni! Tyle na to czekał, tyle zrobił, by to się udało. Nie mógł dać się zabić, gdy byli tak blisko!

Złapał za magazynek Gatlinga i obsadził go, strzelając do każdego, kto ich gonił i każąc Billowi nie zatrzymywać pociągu. Wystawiliby się na kule jak kaczki, musieli dalej jechać i w odpowiednim momencie uciec, zanim cała ta maszyna runie z mostu.

Razem z Sadie i Cleetem pozbyli się całego pościgu i przeszli dalej, do pierwszego wagonu. Pieniądze były teraz ostatnim z jego zmartwień, ale musiał trzymać się planu. W końcu John przeżył. Nie dopuszczał do siebie innej możliwości, więc dalej potrzebowali tych pieniędzy. Dlatego je zdobędzie, wyskoczy z tego cholernego pociągu i odnajdzie Johna. Postrzelonego, ale żywego.

John żył, czuł to.

Wysadzili ścianę pancernego wagonu dynamitem. Arthur wszedł do środka, święcie przekonany, że natrafią co najwyżej na korespondencję albo kompletną pustkę, skoro los póki co ich nie zawodził i dawał im wszystko co najgorsze, ale o dziwo w środku były pieniądze. Dużo pieniędzy, w sam raz, by kupić kawałek ziemi i zacząć żyć jak normalni ludzie.

Musieli tylko przenieść to wszystko. Nie mieli dużo czasu, pociąg się nie zatrzymywał, a byli już blisko zniszczonego mostu.

Zaczął rzucać Sadie i Cleetowi wszystko wartościowe, co miał pod ręką, worki wypchane po brzegi pieniędzmi. Bill też dostał swój bagaż, gdy przyszedł im powiedzieć, że na pewno się już nie zatrzymają.

Pociąg jechał wolniej niż wcześniej, mogli bezpiecznie wyskoczyć. Arthur popatrzył w stronę zarwanego mostu i to mu wystarczyło, by podjąć decyzję. Wyrzucił worek z pieniędzmi i opuścił wagon, nawet nie próbując lądować na nogach, a jedynie starając się zamortyzować upadek. Poharatał sobie dłonie, ale nic nie złamał, a co najważniejsze przeżył. John też na pewno przeżył podobny upadek. Skoro jemu się udało…

Patrzyli jak pociąg spada w dół klifu, z całą resztą tej cholernej forsy, której nie zdążyli zabrać. Worek pieniędzy, który trzymał Arthur ciążył mu na ramieniu bardziej niż powinien. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej zdobyte pieniądza tak go nie brzydziły, tak mu nie przeszkadzały. Chętnie wyrzuciłby je żeby spadły jak pociąg. Zamiast tego poprawił wór na ramieniu i odwrócił się.

\- Żyjemy – powiedział Bill.

\- Taa, ledwo – odpowiedział mu Arthur, rwąc się do tego, by sprawdzić co z Johnem. Ledwo mógł ustać w miejscu, był gotowy choćby biec cały ten kawał na własnych nogach. Musiał wiedzieć, czy z Johnem wszystko w porządku.

\- Cóż… Ruszajmy.

\- No – przytaknął i ruszyli we czwórkę z powrotem w stronę torów.

Micah wraz z kolegą oraz Dutch i Javier dogonili ich w końcu po tym jak wrócili się po Johna.

Arthur popatrzył na każdego, u konia żadnego z nich nie było dodatkowego pasażera. Ani na jego koniu, którego przyprowadzili. Wierzchowca Johna w ogóle nie było z nimi.

\- Gdzie John? – zapytał z trudem, gdy gardło samo mu się zacisnęło.

Javier popatrzył na Dutcha i Micah, a potem na niego, nie kryjąc żalu w swoim spojrzeniu.

\- Próbowałem – odparł Dutch. Arthurowi zaszumiało w uszach, a w oczy zaczęły szczypać. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale nie chciały przestać. – Próbowałem.

\- Nie przeżył – dodał Micah. Nie. To niemożliwe. Nie John. Nie mógł… Kłamał. – Zabił go patrol. Musieliśmy uciekać.

Kłamał, obaj kłamali. Cały czas to robili, czemu teraz mówiliby prawdę?

Opuścił wór z pieniędzmi na ziemię, nie potrafiąc go dłużej utrzymać. Trząsł się, zwłaszcza ręce.

\- Chodźmy – zarządził Dutch niewzruszony. – Zanim pojawi się kolejny patrol.

Tak po prostu? Właśnie stracił człowieka, którego znał czternaście lat i tylko tyle miał do powiedzenia? Żadnego przykro mi, żadnego przepraszam. Po prostu chodźmy.

Odjechali nie czekając na niego. Została z nim tylko Sadie, ale nawet nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Jeśli coś do niego mówiła, to jej nie słyszał, zagłuszało ją dudnienie jego własnego serca. Nie rozumiał do końca, co Dutch właśnie do niego powiedział, nie chciał rozumieć.

Nieobecny podszedł do konia i zarzucił mu wór z pieniędzmi na zad, samemu siadając w siodle i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszając za resztą, próbując przetworzyć to co przed chwilą usłyszał. „Nie przeżył.” Może się mylili. Może nie sprawdzili dokładnie i zostawili Johna rannego i bez pomocy. Może go tylko aresztowali. Tylko czy ktoś kłopotałby się z aresztowaniem bandyty, który napadł na wojskowy pociąg?

Dotarło do niego powoli, że John nie przeżył. Arthur wciąż miał przed oczami moment, kiedy jeden z żołnierzy postrzelił go w ramię, jego upadek z pociągu. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widział go żywego. Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem Johna była jego śmierć, jego wykrzywiona bólem twarz.

Nawet nie był zrozpaczony tylko po prostu wściekły. Wściekły na siebie, bo na to pozwolił, na Dutcha, bo prawdopodobnie znowu nic nie zrobił choć mógł. Wściekły na Johna, bo idiota dał się postrzelić. Był wściekły i… Zaczęło się. Przez parę sekund nie czuł nic, nie wiedział gdzie jest i gwizdało mu w uszach. Czuł pustkę, a potem w jednej chwili jego klatkę piersiową rozdarł najgorszy ból jaki w życiu poczuł. Zabrakło mu tchu, pochylił się nad końskim karkiem i zakasłał, czując w gardle mdłości, które na szczęście szybko minęły, ale ból pozostał.

Palił, siekał, miażdżył – zupełnie jakby każdy możliwy rodzaj cierpienia zaatakował go w jednej chwili. Miał ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb albo rozciąć pierś i odrzucić serce jak najdalej od siebie.

John…

Sadie oglądała się na niego co chwilę. Rozumiała jak nikt inny co przeżywał i nawet nie próbowała z nim rozmawiać na ten temat. Nie mówiła, że będzie dobrze, bo wiedziała, że tak się nie stanie. 

John odszedł. Arthur nie wiedział co się z nim teraz stanie. Był sam, nie miał już nikogo. Stracił nie tylko ostatnią osobę, która coś dla niego znaczyła, stracił osobę, która była dla niego wszystkim.

Co on teraz zrobi? Miał masę pieniędzy, ale teraz nie miały żadnego znaczenia, bo wszystkie plany z nimi związane dotyczyły Johna.

To nie tylko bolało, ale i przerażało. Nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy Johna nie było jeszcze w jego życiu. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że czas przed Johnem nie istniał, tak słabo go pamiętał. Nawet gdy ten uciekł na rok, Arthur zawsze łudził się, że kiedyś wróci, wybaczy mu odrzucenie i wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

I wrócił, i na szczęście nic nie było jak dawniej tylko lepiej.

Teraz John nie wróci. I to bolało, to była agonia.

\- Trzeba było uciekać, kiedy mieliśmy okazję. – Chrzanić pieniądze, niewygody, przynajmniej obaj by żyli. Razem, jak pragnęli. – Byliśmy głupcami, Marston. Ja byłem głupcem.

Gdyby tylko nie dał się Johnowi przekonać, że powinien być częścią napadu. Trzeba go było odesłać siłą wraz z Abigail i Jackiem. Do ostatniej chwili miał szansę. Nie skorzystał. To była jego wina. Miał chronić Johna i zawiódł.

Jego wina. Nie Dutcha, nie Micah czy żołnierza, który trafił Johna. To była wina Arthura, bo to on pozwolił Johnowi na to ryzyko. Może Dutch i Micah mogli zrobi coś więcej, by mu pomóc, o ile w ogóle spróbowali tak jak mówili, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo gdyby John nie brał w ogóle udziału w tej misji samobójczej, nic by się nie stało. Arthur wracałby teraz do niego z pieniędzmi, nie kłopocząc się nawet z powrotem do obozu. A nawet gdyby zajął miejsce Johna, przynajmniej z nich dwóch przeżyłby ten, który na to bardziej zasłużył.

Co on powie Jackowi i Abigail? Jak im to powie, gdy na samą myśl o powiedzeniu tego na głos, urzeczywistnieniu tego co się stało, chciało mu się wymiotować?

\- Wracasz do obozu? – zapytała go Sadie. Zgodnie z dawnym planem, już dawno powinni… powinien odjechać. Miał okazję, jego obawy się nie sprawdziły. Tylko że nie było już sensu w uciekaniu. Dutch nic mu już nie zrobi, nie będzie w ogóle miał powodu. Teraz gdy został sam, nie był już dla niego zagrożeniem. – Zabiją cię.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się ze mną stanie – powiedział jej. Nie chciał umierać, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale śmierć nie wydawała się już taka straszna.

\- Znam to uczucie.

Wiedział. I miał kiedyś nadzieję nigdy go nie poznać na własnej skórze. Widział w swoim życiu już wiele śmierci, ale żadna nigdy nie dotknęła go tak jak ta Johna. Śmierć zwykłych towarzyszy to zawsze był szok, ale tutaj, to był po prostu ciągły ból, który nie chciał się zakończyć. 

\- Jak można je zabić? – zapytał zdesperowany. Doświadczał go dopiero kilku minut, a już miał wrażenie, że lada moment od niego zwariuje.

\- Nie da się – odpowiedziała z przykrością. Jej żal w niczym mu nie pomagał, nie łagodził bólu. – Trzeba po prostu nauczyć się z tym żyć.

Przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, znów czując szczypanie w oczach. Przetarł je szybko, czując wilgoć pod palcami.

\- Mam żyć ze świadomością, że mężczyzna którego kocham umarł na moich oczach?

Co to za życie? Widział co to zrobiło z Sadie. Uczyniło ją nieustraszoną, ale gdy w jej oczach nie było złości, zawsze był tam smutek, którego nawet zemsta nie potrafiła ugasić. Był świadkiem tego, jak w końcu przestała trzymać to wszystko w sobie. Płakała za mężem, podczas gdy krew jego mordercy była na jej rękach, a jego ciało leżało u jej stóp. Nie było żadnej ulgi, nieważne ilu o’driscolli zabiła. Jake’a jej to nie zwróciło. Nic tego nie zrobi. Mogła go tylko wspominać.

Czy jego też to teraz czekało? Będzie łaknął zemsty? Ale na kim? Żołnierz, który postrzelił Johna już nie żył, a ci którzy ponoć go dobili, ich nigdy nie spotka, chyba że zdecyduje się wypowiedzieć wojnę całej armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kto wie, czy już nie zabił tego jednego mężczyzny, gdy gonił ich patrol.

Nie mógł mieć nawet pewności, że to żołnierze zabili Johna. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Dutch i Micah byliby zdolni do tego, by go dobić. Zwłaszcza ten drugi. Po co czekać na wojsko, gdy można samemu i bez świadków załatwić zdrajcę? Był z nimi Javier, ale mógł być po ich stronie, choć gdy wrócili po nich, jako jedyny z nich wszystkich wyglądał jakby było mu przykro. 

Mógłby teraz wrócić do obozu, by zabić Micah i Dutcha. Za to wszystko, do czego ostatnio doprowadzili, nie tylko za śmierć Johna. Dokonanie zemsty jak Sadie byłoby dziecinnie proste, może by nawet przy tym zginął i zakończył ten ból zanim na dobre się zaczął. Tylko czy było warto mścić się dla paru sekund satysfakcji, którą znów przysłoni cierpienie?

Zamiast bezsensownie zabijać w ramach zemsty, powinien wrócić po ciało Johna i gdzieś go pochować. W jakimś ładnym miejscu, gdzie miałby spokój do końca świata. Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić, by zmienić kierunek. Nie chciał widzieć ciała. Co zrobili z nim żołnierze lub Dutch i Micah. Wtedy to wszystko okaże się prawdą.

Nie łudził się, że John przeżył. Po prostu nie chciał, by ten widok został z nim do końca życia. Chciał pamiętać ukochanego całego i zdrowego. Może wtedy to wszystko co go czekało będzie choć łatwiejsze.

Wrócili do obozu całą grupą. Prawie całą. Arthur łapał się na tym, że odwracał się co chwilę za siebie, będąc pewny, że zobaczy jadącego za nim Johna, który uśmiechnie się do niego głupkowato albo rzucił jakimś żartem. Nawet słyszał parę razy tętent końskich kopyt, ale za każdym razem Johna za nim nie było. I już nigdy nie będzie.

Nigdy już nie pojadą obok siebie, nie będą dzielić papierosa, nie podroczą się ze sobą, nie urżną do nieprzytomności. Nigdy już go nie pocałuje, nie obejmie, nie zaśnie obok niego.

Gdy John był jeszcze młody, łaził za Arthurem wszędzie do tego stopnia, że było to irytujące. Kochał tego dzieciaka, ale każdy by miał dość. Teraz wiele by dał, by choć jeszcze raz usłyszeć „Mogę jechać z tobą?”

Siostra Calderon nie miała racji. Bóg go nienawidził. Nie widział innego wyjaśnienia na to, że co chwilę zadawał mu kolejny ból. Wiedział od razu, że znów jest coś nie tak, gdy tylko Tilly wyszła im na spotkanie z Jackiem siedzącym przed nią w siodle. Drugi koń, ten przeznaczony Abigail, podążał za nią, obładowany ich spakowany rzeczami.

\- Zabrali Abigail!

To było niesprawiedliwe. Dostał już nauczkę, czemu jeszcze Abigail musiała płacić za ich grzechy?

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć – powiedział Dutch, gdy Tilly skończyła odpowiadać na pytanie Arthura o to, gdzie ją zabrali.

Miał nadzieję, że Dutch pokaże jeszcze resztki człowieczeństwa. Bez względu na to, jak on i John się z nim poróżnili, Abigail nie była niczemu winna. Nie chciał ratować ich, ale niech chociaż uratuje kobietę, na litość boską! Jej chyba nie zostawi na pewną śmierć?

\- Trzeba ją odpuścić – wtrącił się Micah. Arthur z radością przywitał złość, która zagłuszyła tymczasowo ból. – John nie… Wybacz, młody.

Jack nawet nie rozumiał co się stało. Był przerażony, właśnie zabrali mu matkę, a teraz jeszcze Micah mówił coś o jego ojcu.

\- Bez Johna jest tylko przynętą – mówił dalej Bell. – Siedzimy na mamonie, Dutch. To byle dziewczyna, nic takiego jej nie zrobią. Chłopaki i ja dobrze wiemy, że musimy wykorzystać tę szansę, Dutch. I ty też wiesz, wszyscy tu to wiedzą.

Być może, ale nawet gdyby mieli ją tylko połaskotać, Dutch powinien jej pomóc. Mieli zasady, do cholery! Wcześniej zostawiał ludzi, gdy nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć, a teraz na oczach innych? Tak chciał podtrzymać lojalność? 

\- Czyli po prostu pozwolimy, żeby dzieciak został sierotą? – zapytał rozjuszony.

\- T-to nie tak! – tłumaczył się Dutch.

\- Więc niby jak?!

Nie bał się już. Dutch może powiedzieć wszystkim, ze jest homoseksualistą, nie zrani go już tym. Zrobił to wystarczająco mocno w ostatnich tygodniach.

Czemu w ogóle tu jeszcze stali? Powinno już dawno być w drodze do Van Horn, ratować Abigail. Nikt nie zostaje porzucony, tak brzmiała jedna z zasad. Teraz to wyglądało jak zwykły żart.

\- Ja chcę żyć, pastuchu! – odpowiedział mu Micah. – Nadal mam taką możliwość. Dutch, to tylko dziewczyna…

Arthur popatrzył zdesperowany na Dutcha, błagając go, by ruszył po Abigail tak jak powinien to zrobić bez zastanowienia. Tracili tylko cenny czas!

\- Masz rację…

W Arthurze coś pękło. Wściekły zszedł konia i doskoczył do Dutcha.

\- Dutch…

\- Micah… Arthurze, przyznaję to z bólem, ale on ma rację.

\- Dutch!

To tylko niewinna dziewczyna! Dutch sprzed lat nigdy by jej tak nie zostawił. Jeszcze nie tak dawno bez zastanowienia szedł odbić jej syna, a teraz zostawiał ją na pastwę Pinkertonów? Mogli jej zrobić wszystko, a śmierć byłaby najłagodniejszą z opcji.

\- Ruszamy, chłopcy! – ponaglił ich Dutch. Jego koń omal nie przewrócił Arthura, który stał blisko, obserwując jak ich lider oraz reszta towarzyszy wraca do obozu jakby nic się nie stało.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony, ale był tylko wściekły. Najpierw John, teraz Abigail…

\- Czyli chyba to by było na tyle – westchnął. – Wszystkie te pieprzone lata.

\- Chodźmy, Arthurze – zwróciła się do niego Sadie. Jako jedyna została. – Chodźmy ją odbić. Nikogo więcej nie potrzebujemy.

Wyjęła mu to z ust. Uratują Abigail, nie pozwolą by Jack jednego dnia stracił i ojca, i matkę. Tym razem zrobi co do niego należało.

\- Panno Tilly – odezwał się do dziewczyny, nim podszedł do konia i ściągnął z niego pieniądze, przekładając je na jej wierzchowca. Jemu już nie będą potrzebne. – Proszę. Weź to. Weź też te pieniądze. Zabierz Jacka i czekajcie w Copperhead Landing tak jak planowaliśmy, na Abigail i panią Adler. 

Jeszcze nie wiedział co zamierza zrobić ze sobą, ale gdyby miał zginąć w trakcie tego odbicia, chciał by jego przyjaciele mieli wszystko cenne, co mu zostało. Podał więc Tilly resztki pieniędzy, jakie miał. Może się jeszcze spotkają, może nie, nie wiedział tego jeszcze. W obecnej chwili nic nie miało sensu bez Johna przy jego boku.

\- Dziękuję, Arthurze.

\- Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna – powiedział jej. Też zasługiwała na drugą szansę. – Więc prowadź od teraz dobre życie, jasne? 

\- Jasne, Arthurze – odparła. Czuła, że to prawdopodobnie pożegnanie. – Będę… Będę za tobą…

\- Ja za tobą też, słońce – zapewnił ją. Żegnanie się z nią tak krótko po utracie Johna tylko potęgowało ból, ale nie chciał odchodzić bez pożegnania, gdyby to miała być ostatnia chwila, kiedy się widzą. – Ja też.

Spojrzał na przestraszonego Jacka. Wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy niż był, delikatny. Nie zasłużył na to, co go teraz spotykało. Dlatego zrobi wszystko, by sprowadzić do niego jego matkę.

\- Jack, chodź no. – Wyciągnął do niego ręce i złapał go za przedramiona. – Bądź dzielny, synu. Jadę po twoją mamę.

Chciał go trochę uspokoić, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Za nim też będzie tęsknił. Był tylko dla chłopca wujkiem, ale Jack… Jack był dla niego jak syn, którego już kiedyś stracił. Wyglądało na to, że nie zasługiwał na rodzinę. Najpierw Isaac i Eliza, teraz John. Odebrano mu wszystkich.

\- Pani Adler… - Wsiadł na konia, znów czując gniew. Przyda mu się, gdy wpadną do Van Horn, by rozprawić się z tymi, którzy porwali Abigail. – Jedziemy!

Konie ruszyły pełnym galopem. Sadie już planowała jak najlepiej wejść do Van Horn. Nie wtrącał się, nie był już pewny niczego, chciał tylko uratować Abigail. Obawiał się tylko tego, że tak jak nie uratował Johna, tak i jej teraz nie pomoże.

Sadie zapewniała go, że się uda. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy odbijali Johna z więzienia. Nawe tamta akcja wydawała się prostsza niż to, co zamierzali zrobić. Teraz po tylu rozczarowaniach ze strony Dutcha, po tylu niepowodzeniach, czuł się jakby znów miało się wszystko nie udać. Cały ten dzień był pełen porażek i nic już tego nie zatrzyma.

I wszystko przez Dutcha. Sadie siedziała w tym wszystkim przez nich, ale zarzekała się, że nie obwinia ich o nic. Zawdzięczała im życie, jemu i Dutchowi. W noc kiedy ją uratowali, jeszcze można było na nim polegać, wierzyć mu, choć już wtedy opowiadał same kłamstwa. Całe ich życie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem.

Mieli uciec z tego bagna. Zacząć nowe życie. Najwyraźniej bagno nie wypuszcza tak łatwo, gdy za długo się w nim siedzi i pochłonęło już za dużo ofiar. Sean, Mac, Davey, Jenny, Hosea, Kieran, Lenny. John… Więcej nie będzie. John będzie ostatni.

Odstrzelił z karabinu wyborowego każdego sukinsyna, który stanął Sadie na drodze, gdy ta w pojedynkę przedzierała się przez Van Horn, ufając że nie pozwoli, by coś jej się stało. Prawie mu się udało. Prawie choć jedna rzecz poszła dobrze tego dnia. Do czasu aż Pinkertoni złapali Sadie.

\- Okej, panie Milton – warknął, ciskając karabinem o podłogę. – Chyba będziemy musieli przedyskutować to jak dżentelmeni.

Milton nie zdąży nawet pożałować tego co zrobił. Ukrywał się za zakładnikiem jak zwykły tchórz, zamiast zostawić to tylko pomiędzy nimi. To ich chciał dopaść. Arthur naprawdę nie był w nastroju na bycie miłym i dobrym. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony, a ten drań zaatakował niewłaściwą osobę.

Z kryjówki Miltona wychodzili kolejni, nie było mowy, by dotarł tam bez brania udziału w strzelaninie. Na szczęście był na nią przygotowany.

Wystrzelał każdego, kto próbował mu stanąć na drodze, nie zamierzał znowu zawalić jak w pociągu. Nie wybaczyłby sobie kolejnej porażki. Jeśli oni nie mogli, to chociaż Abigail i Jack dostaną życie, na jakie zasłużyli. Nie pozwoli, by wszyscy poszli na dno z Dutchem, który pewnie dalej się łudził, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, dopingowany ochoczo przez Micah. Gdy obaj zorientują się w jakie gówno wdepnęli, będzie już za późno.

Udało mu się w końcu przedostać do budynku, w którym ukrywał się Milton, o ile wciąż tam był. To jeszcze nie był koniec, na pewno Pinkertoni kręcili się też w pobliżu i zmierzali w tym kierunku zwabieni strzałami, które ostrzegły pewnie nawet policję w Saint Denis.

Przeładował rewolwer i wyważył drzwi, wchodząc od razu do środka. Jego oczy natychmiast namierzyły dwóch Pinkertonów, a ręka automatycznie nakierowała na nich broń. Dwa szybkie strzały w głowy i było po wszystkim. Nie zdążyli nawet do niego strzelić. 

\- Czas się stąd zabierać, moje panie – powiedział do obu kobiet. Sadie szamotała się w więzach na podłodze, a Abigail na krześle.

Podszedł najpierw do tej drugiej, zdejmując jej szybko knebel z ust. Zaczął już rozcinać linę wokół jej nadgarstka, gdy usłyszał za sobą dźwięk odciąganego kurka.

Szlag. Wściekłość i rozpacz uczyniły go nieostrożnym. Zapomniał całkiem o Miltonie, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie patrzył szczególnie na twarzy mężczyzn, których zastrzelił. Był pewien, że jeden z nich to właśnie Milton albo że w ogóle go nie było, jak zwykle zresztą.

\- Bez nerwów, panie Morgan – polecił mu mężczyzna. Arthur nie był zdziwiony, gdy przez krótką chwilę poczuł się skuszony, by zareagować gwałtownie i dostać kulkę. Zdusił w sobie to pragnienie i po wypuszczeniu noża powoli odwrócił się do agenta. – Nie wygląda pan najlepiej.

Musiał wyglądać okropnie. Blady, z podkrążonymi z niewyspania i czerwonymi od niewypłakanych łez oczami, po prostu wykończony tym wszystkim. Nic dziwnego, że śmierć wydawał mu się teraz dobrym rozwiązaniem. 

\- Czuję się jakbym umierał od środka – wyznał szczerze. To chyba było najbardziej właściwe określenie tego co przeżywał, a mimo to i tak nie opisywało tego w pełni. – Kto wie, może niedługo strzelę sobie w łeb. Ale najpierw umieszczę kulę w twojej głowie.

\- Umrzesz, pewnie, ale ja będę chodził zdrów – odparł pewny siebie Milton, celując do niego z pistoletu. Był zrelaksowany, opierał się o ścianę obok siebie jakby prowadzili zwykłą rozmowę towarzyską. – Mieliśmy dla pana propozycję, panie Morgan i trzeba ją było przyjąć.

\- Głupiec ze mnie, panie Milton.

Będzie sobie wypominał każdy błąd ostatnich tygodni aż do końca życia, nieważne jak długiego. Może wcale nie tak długiego. Ale odrzucenie oferty Pinkertonów nigdy nie będzie żałował. Nie przyjąłby jej nawet teraz. Był zdrajcą, ale nie takim zdrajcą.

\- Nie każdy z was wykazuje się takimi skrupułami – powiedział ze szczerym podziwem. – Stary Micah Bell.

\- Micah? – zdziwił się. Można się aż tak przejęzyczyć? – Znaczy Molly?

\- Molly O’Shea? Kilka razy braliśmy ją w magiel, nigdy nie pisnęła, trzeba ją było puścić – wyznał zaskoczonemu Arthurowi. Wiedzieli, że jest jeszcze jeden kret, ale nie wiedzieli, że Molly nigdy nic nie pisnęła. Kłamała, żeby odegrać się na Dutchu. – Micah Bell. Przechwyciliśmy go, kiedy wasza ekipa wróciła z Karaibów i od tej pory był grzeczny i układany.

To było aż nazbyt oczywiste, a mimo to zaskakujące. Micah był sukinsynem i dbał przede wszystkim o siebie, ale naprawdę sądził, że chociaż w kwestii lojalności można mu ufać, że nie zdradzi grupy, którą pewnie chciał przejąć dla siebie.

\- Dobra… - Czuł się jakby wściekłość miała go zaraz rozsadzić. – Dobra.

Micah. To cały czas był Micah. Zniszczył ich gang od środka, namieszał Dutchowi w głowie, a potem ściągnął na nich Pinkertonów, którzy cholera wie co mu obiecali w zamian.

I John… Teraz był bardziej niż pewien, że Micah maczał palce w porzuceniu go. Zawsze go nienawidził, zawsze mu przeszkadzał. Zostawienie go na łaskę żołnierzy było mu na rękę i wpasowywało się też w działania Pinkertonów. Nawet jeśli Dutch albo Javier chcieli pomóc, Micah na pewno nie miałby problemów by przekonać ich do zostawienia Johna. Choć Arthur był pewien, że Dutcha nawet nie trzeba było przekonywać. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy zostawiał swoich synów na śmierć. 

Nie zważając na swoje bezpieczeństwo, wściekły rzucił się na Miltona, odginając jego rękę tak, by nie mógł w niego strzelić. Zaczęli się siłować o rewolwer, o to kto przeżyje to spotkanie. Arthur był zdziwiony tym, jak silny jest Milton, a może to on był za słaby? To by się zgadzało. W końcu ostatnio ciągle czegoś mu brakowało, by ocalić innych. Teraz nie potrafił nawet ocalić siebie, ale może to i dobrze. Śmierć nigdy nie była tak kusząca jak teraz.

\- Jest pan zbyt rozjuszony, panie Morgan – wytknął mu Milton, zdobywając przewagę. – Zbyt wielka furia tylko przeszkadza.

\- A pan ciągle tylko ujada, panie Milton – wydyszał. Lufa była już niemal na wysokości jego oczu, a mimo to był spokojny. Nie bał się, nie miał czego. Nie miał już nic cennego do stracenia.

Gdy usłyszał huk, był pewien, że to rewolwer Miltona już wypalił, a on jakimś cudem nie umarł od razu od dostania kulki w głowę. Poczuł ciepło krwi na twarzy, a agent Milton padł nagle, upuszczając rewolwer. Arthur zachwiał się i oparł o ścianę, sapiąc z wysiłku i patrząc na dziurę po pocisku, który wbił się w bok głowy mężczyzny. 

Zaskoczony odwrócił wzrok, łudząc się przez moment, że zobaczy Johna, ale po jego lewej stała tylko Abigail, drżącymi rękoma trzymając broń.

\- Straszny człowiek. – Była w lekkim szoku, ale nie widać było u niej żalu po popełnionym morderstwie. Szybko doszła do siebie, zabrała nóż Arthura z podłogi i uwolniła szybko Sadie. – No już. Chodźcie.

Wyszli z budynku, znów musząc walczyć z Pinkertonami, którzy przybyli już na miejsce. Zamiast ich wszystkich wybić, wsiedli jak najszybciej na konie i zaczęli uciekać zanim ta cała banda mogła się zorganizować.

Niektórzy ich gonili i próbowali zatrzymać, ale Arthur powystrzelał tych niedobitków, podczas gdy Sadie prowadziła jego konia. Bardzo szybko pozbyli się ogona i zmienili kierunek, by zmylić tych, którzy mogliby ich jeszcze ścigać.

Nie zwalniali, jechali tak długo, aż poczuli się bezpiecznie. Dopiero wtedy Sadie skierowała ich w stronę Copperhead Landing – do Jacka i Tilly. Musiał ją zatrzymać, on wybierał się gdzieś indziej. Najpierw Beaver Hollow, potem odjedzie. Gdziekolwiek, bez różnicy. Chciał opłakiwać Johna w samotności.

\- Dajcie mi chwilę – powiedział im i zsunął się z konia, gdy tylko Sadie zwolniła.

\- Arthur, nie ma czasu – przypomniała mu zirytowana.

\- Właśnie, że jest.

Podszedł do konia Abigail i wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę, by pomóc jej zsiąść. Nie ruszyła się, popatrzyła tylko na niego z niepokojem.

\- Co się stało z Johnem? – zapytała w końcu. Ścisnęło go w sercu, gdy usłyszał jej niepewny, pełen przerażenia głos. – Gdzie jest John?

Spodziewał się, że o to zapyta. Nie zostawiłby jej bez pomocy, nawet gdy wciąż byli w konflikcie. Wiedziała to. Musiała oczekiwać, że John przybędzie razem z nim, albo że chociaż czeka gdzieś w pobliżu i ubezpiecza tyły.

Musiał jej przekazać złe wieści. Tylko jak to zrobić, gdy sam nie chciał ich słyszeć ani o nich myśleć?

\- Ja nie… Może… - Nie mógł się wysłowić, ból znów rozrywał mu klatkę piersiową, a do oczu napływały łzy.

Złapała go w końcu za ręce i pozwoliła mu ściągnąć ją z konia, stawiając ją przed sobą. Sadie także zsiadła.

\- Arthurze…

\- On… - Głos mu zadrżał i coś stanęło mu w gardle.

John nie żyje. Nie żyje, powiedz to w końcu, głupcze! Pogódź się z tym!

\- Co? – Słychać już było zbliżający się płacz w jej głosie.

Nie było mowy, że nie wiedziała. Domyślała się, choćby po jego wyrazie twarzy, po prostu wypierała to tak samo jak on.

\- Zabili go albo złapali – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie, omal nie dławiąc się powietrzem, gdy poczuł jakby ktoś go uderzył w grdykę. 

Wciąż była nadzieja. Musiała być, ale jak długo mogli ją mieć?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast Abigail, cofając się nieco.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Abigail – wyznał jej. Dostrzegł w jej oczach moment, kiedy coś w niej umarło. Jak wielka pustka była teraz w jego oczach? – Ja…

\- Nie.

Nie wierzyła w to, nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Broniła się przed bólem jak tylko mogła i gdyby mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, by jej w tym pomóc, ale jedyne co mógł zrobić, to sprowadzić na nią to cierpienie jak najdelikatniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Nie mogli się oboje ukrywać przed prawdą, nawet jeśli bardzo chcieli i sam robił dokładnie to samo aż do teraz. Już ich bolało, ale będzie boleć jeszcze bardziej, im dłużej będą zwlekać.

\- Byłem w pociągu i nie widziałem.

Powinien tam być. Nie zważając na własne życie wyskoczyć i sprawdzić co z Johnem. Może wtedy by żył. John by tak zrobił. Zawsze był lekkomyślnym durniem.

\- Nie – załkała, a Sadie przysunęła się do niej, oferując wsparcie.

Zaczęła płakać. Też chciał to zrobić, pozwolić sobie na ten komfort. Może wypłakałby choć trochę bólu tak jak teraz ona. Nie tylko on stracił dziś osobę, którą kochał. Śmierć Johna dotknęła Abigail równie mocno, co jego. Sam nie chciał pocieszenia, ale nie mógł tak po prostu patrzeć, jak ta biedna dziewczyna cierpi.

\- Słuchaj. Mamy Jacka, jest bezpieczny. – Jedyne, co jej pozostało po Johnie. Do końca życia będzie widziała go w oczach syna. – Pani Adler zabierze cię do niego, ale John… Chcę żebyś wiedziała, on cię kochał. Naprawdę kochał ciebie i Jacka. Nie mógł ci dać takiej miłości, jakie pragnęłaś, ale was kochał.

John był upartym durniem i nie zawsze dobrym człowiekiem, ale jednego nie można mu było odmówić – kochał szczerze i troszczył się o swoich najbliższych. Może nie zaczął najlepiej z Abigail, może żarli się ze sobą bardziej niż powinni i nie byliby przez to dobrą parą, ale kochał ją. Była jego przyjaciółką, matką jego dziecka. Nigdy jej tego nie powiedział, ale zwierzył się Arthurowi. Abigail musiała to wiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała zapłakana, ocierając łzy, które nie chciały przestać spływać. – Dotknęło cię to pewnie mocniej niż mnie. Przecież wy…

\- Nie ma sensu się licytować, kto cierpi bardziej, Abigail. To boli, to jedyne co musimy wiedzieć – powiedział jej, nawet teraz czując ten potworny ból, który trawił jego ciało i umysł. Nie było przed nim ucieczki, nie dało się zagłuszyć. Zawsze już tam będzie. U nich obojga. – Teraz musisz iść po chłopaka. No dalej, zabieraj się stąd.

\- Arthur, co ty robisz? – zapytała go Sadie, siedząc już na swoim koniu.

\- Muszę odbyć pewną rozmowę.

Czas się rozmówić z Dutchem. I Micah. Raz na zawsze.

\- Nie, Arthurze – błagała Abigail. Nie chciała by jechał, nie chciała stracić i jego.

\- Nie arthuruj mi tutaj. Ani ty, ani ona. Nie teraz – poprosił je. Podsadził Abigail, by mogła usiąść za Sadie i popatrzył na obie kobiety. – Będziecie już bezpieczne. Pinkertoni skupią się na nas, wy jedźcie. Macie pieniądze, postępujcie dalej zgodnie z naszym planem i wynoście się stąd, zacznijcie nowe życie, które wam się należy. Jesteście dobrymi kobietami. Dobrymi ludźmi. Najlepszymi.

\- Co z tobą? – spytała Sadie.

\- Nieważne czy zamierzałem uciec, nie zostawię Dutcha, Billa i Javiera z tym szczurem nie ostrzegając ich wcześniej – wyjaśnił im, czując obrzydzenie wzbierające w nim na myśl o Micah. Przebrzydły zdrajca! – Muszą się dowiedzieć kto nas sprzedawał.

\- A potem co? – dopytywała Abigail, ocierając resztki łez z czerwonej od płakania twarzy.

\- Chcę być sam – powiedział tylko. Nie podjął jeszcze ostatecznej decyzji. – Idźcie teraz po chłopaka. Na smutki będzie czas później.

\- Jeśli tam wracasz, Arthur, weź to. – Abigail sięgnęła do rzemyka wokół szyi i wyciągnęła z dekoltu niewielki klucz, który zerwała i mu podała. – Ja już nie potrzebuję.

Odebrał klucz, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron, jakby miało mu to powiedzieć, do jakiego zamka pasuje.

\- Co to jest?

\- W jaskiniach znajduje się skrzynia. Z tyłu, po lewej. Ukryta pod wozem. Skrzynia Dutcha – wyjaśniła przebiegle, choć smutek w jej głosie psuł cały efekt. – Z naszymi pieniędzmi. John na pewno ci powiedział, że wiem gdzie ona jest.

A teraz miał klucz.

\- Abigail Roberts – powiedział z podziwem i złapał ją za rękę, ściskając ją lekko.

\- Zawsze byłam dobrą złodziejką – zapłakała.

\- Ano byłaś – przyznał puszczając jej dłoń. – Dobra, uciekajcie stąd. Przywiozę wam te pieniądze do O’Creagh’s Run, upewnię się, że na pewno jesteście bezpieczni zanim was zostawię. John by tego chciał.

Patrzył jak odjeżdżają, dopiero gdy zniknęły mu z oczu odwrócił wzrok. Sprawdził jeszcze, czy oba rewolwery mają pełne bębenki i dopiero wsiadł na konia, ruszając z powrotem do obozu – zdeterminowany i zdecydowany.

Zakończy to dzisiaj, nawet jeśli miałby umrzeć. Micah zapłaci za wszystko.

Podróżował lasem, nie bojąc się, że spotka jakiś patrol Pinkertonów czy łowców głów. Może ich spotkać, nie obchodziło go to teraz. Był w takim stanie, że obojętna mu była śmierć czy życie. Jedyne co go jeszcze jako tako motywowało, to zdobycie pieniędzy dla dziewczyn.

Nawet zemsta niespecjalnie go interesowała. Jeśli będzie trzeba, z przyjemnością zabije Micah, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie będzie rozpaczał. Wiedział, że ta zemsta da mu tylko chwilowe ukojenie. Ostatni raz czuł taką pustkę i brak sensu, gdy odwiedzając swoją rodzinę zastał tylko dwa krzyże przed domem. Miał nadzieję nigdy już tego nie poczuć, ale teraz bolało nawet bardziej.

To nie tak, że nie chciał żyć, nie dążył do śmierci, było mu to po prostu obojętne. Życie bez Johna było przerażające, ale był gotowy w nim wytrwać. John na pewno by tego chciał. Tyle tylko, że śmierć też była kusząca opcją, którą rozważał. Może nie teraz, może nawet nie za rok, ale kiedyś, by nie cierpieć zbyt długo. Nie widział po prostu powodu, by żyć bez niego.

Całe jego dotychczasowe życie kręciło się wokół gangu, nowe miało być skupione na Johnie. Nie ostało mu się ani jedno, ani drugie. Mógłby spróbować z Abigail, zadbać o nią i o Jacka, ale nie czuł żadnej motywacji. Chciał im pomóc, ale to wszystko. Nie obchodziło go już jego własne życie, własna radość, a cudza nie motywowała go dostatecznie, by miał zostać z kobietami.

Chciał być sam. Jeśli nie mógł spędzić reszty życia z Johnem, to chciał je spędzić w samotności. Nigdy nie był aż tak towarzyskim człowiekiem, a w naturze może znaleźć choć trochę ukojenia, nim to wszystko stanie się zbyt intensywne i palnie sobie w łeb albo pozwoli, by zażarł go jakiś niedźwiedź. Albo wilk. Wilk by lepiej pasował.

Prawdopodobnie nie zasługiwał na takie łatwe odejście. Za to co zrobił przez tyle lat, powinni go powiesić tak, by się udusił, a nie łatwo skręcił kark. Powinien umierać w cierpieniach, by choć trochę zadośćuczynić tym, których skrzywdził.

Był potworem, nie zasłużył na godną śmierć.

Robił co mógł w ostatnich tygodniach, by pomóc innym, ale nie zrobił dość, by odejść w spokoju albo tak jak sam chciał. Nawet nie potrafił uratować Johna. Jeśli on nie dostał godnej śmierci, to on też nie powinien.

Wspominanie Johna zawsze przynosiło ukojenie jego duszy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, jak teraz to bolało. Każde wspomnienie – dobre czy złe – odczuwał jak pokryte solą ostrze noża wbijające się powoli w jego ciało. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy odebrało mu to dech, ile razy czuł żółć w gardle, która tylko dostarczała więcej bólu.

Las był zaskakująco spokojny. Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, nie mieliby żadnego problemu, by uciekać. Jechaliby obok siebie w poszukiwaniu nowego życia. Mieli naprawdę wielkie nadzieje co do niego, ale teraz już nigdy się nie spełnią.

Nawet tych zwykłych chwil z ich życia już nie będzie. Żadnych. Zostały mu tylko wspomnienia, które przynosiły ból. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia w takim stanie latami. Powoli zmieniał się we wrak człowieka, jeden strzał odebrał mu wszystko. Tak po prostu. A do tego jednego strzału doprowadziła masa źle podjętych przez kogoś innego decyzji.

Zastanawiał się jak by się to wszystko potoczyło, gdyby nie napadli na ten prom w Blackwater. Albo gdyby nie ruszali pociągu Cornwalla, nie uratowałby Micah od powieszenia, uciekli gdzie indziej niż w pobliże Valentine czy nigdy nie pogrywali sobie z dwoma rodzinami w Rhodes.

Patrząc na te wszystkie wydarzenia z innej perspektywy, łatwo było zauważyć, że zawsze wybierali złe opcje. Nie wiedzieli tego wtedy, ale może powinni byli widzieć. To było aż dziwne, jak oczywiste było, że te plany nie mogły się nigdy udać. Nie bez konsekwencji.

On i John prędzej czy później i tak zdecydowaliby się w końcu opuścić gang. Może nie, może zamiast uciekać zdobyliby się na dowagę, by powiedzieć przyjaciołom o ich związku. Może zostaliby zaakceptowani, a nie wygonieni czy zabici na miejscu.

Nigdy już się tego nie dowie. Znalazł się w takim, a nie w innym miejscu. Wszystkie wydarzenia doprowadziły go z powrotem do Beaver Hollow, więc musiał dalej podążać tą drogą, a nie roztrząsać przeszłość. Ostatni raz spróbuje postąpić tak, jak należy. Uratuje to co zostało z gangu i przy okazji pomści Johna.

Potem niech się dzieje co chce. Spróbuje odpocząć i pogodzić się z tym, co się stało, a jeśli mu nie wyjdzie… Miał już gotową opcję.

Zmierzchało już, gdy dotarł z powrotem do Beaver Hollow. Obóz już się zwijał, każdy się pakował pod dyktando Micah, który sam nic nie robił, jak zwykle. Tyle zawsze gadał, że dba o dobro gangu, że boli go widok tylu głodnych towarzyszy, a rzadko kiedy robił coś, by temu zaradzić. Nawet jeśli nie był zdrajcą od samego początku, to na pewno był pasożytem, jak kleszcz wysysającym życie z ich gangu, li i jedynie dla własnych korzyści.

Gang i co się z nim stanie nigdy się dla niego nie liczyło. Tylko to, co on może z nim zyskać. 

\- Pakuj bagaże szybciej, jeśli łaska, panno Grimshaw – popędził kobietę. Arthur podjechał powoli. – Ruszać się. Do was mówię.

\- Cóż, robimy, co możemy – odparła zirytowana Susan, spoglądając na niego ostro.

\- Prędzej, marnie z naszym czasem – poganiał dalej, jakby teraz to on był tu liderem. Żałosna kreatura. – Prędzej.

\- Czasu to mamy w bród, Micah – odezwał się do niego Arthur, zatrzymując konia przy wjeździe do obozu i schodząc z niego. – Musimy sobie pogawędzić.

Nie szczędził jadu w swoim głosie. On i Micah nigdy nie byli w najlepszych stosunkach, starał się chociaż tolerować jego obecność w gangu, ale teraz skończyło się granie miłego. Ten zdrajca zasługiwał tylko na kulkę między oczy.

\- O, jesteś, Morgan. Hura – zakpił Micah, ale Arthur nie dał się sprowokować.

Dutch wyszedł do nich ze swojego namiotu, by obserwować całe zamieszanie. Nawet nie zapytał jak poszło jemu i Sadie albo gdzie pani Adler się podziała. Arthur ruszył w jego stronę. 

\- Dutch, dopiero co widziałem agenta Miltona. Abigail go zastrzeliła. Nic jej nie jest, nie żebyś się tym jakoś szczególnie przejmował – wytknął mu i spojrzał na Micah i jego dwóch kumpli, którzy byli u jego boku. Sam ich widok napawał go obrzydzeniem, nawet splunąć by na nich nie chciał. – Wy żmije. Cała banda. Wychodzi, że stary Micah blisko trzymał z Miltonem.

\- O czym ty, u diabła, gadasz, pastuchu? – zapytał Micah udając, że się tym nie przejmuje. Ale Arthur widział nerwowość w jego oczach.

\- Wsypałeś nas – oskarżył go. Molly zginęła za to, co cały ten czas robił Micah.

\- To jebane kłamstwo – bronił się. Dłonie trzymał blisko kabur z rewolwerami i zrobił kilka kroków stronę Arthura, a jego koledzy poszli za nim, też gotowi na strzelaninę.

Nie bał się tych drani. Nawet jeśli go teraz zastrzelą, nawet im za to podziękuje. Kula będzie bolała mniej od tego, co teraz czuł. 

\- Dutch.

\- Dutch – powtórzył za nim Micah. – Pomyśl o przyszłości.

\- Milton mi powiedział – wyjaśnił Arthur, kierując swe słowa do Dutcha, który słuchał tego wszystkiego i patrzył to na niego, to na Micah, ale nie komentował nic.

\- I ty mu wierzysz? – zapytał go Micah. – Wierzysz mu?

Wierzył Miltonowi bardziej niż jemu kiedykolwiek. Agent nie miał powodu, by kłamać w takiej sytuacji, gdy był pewny swego.

\- Wszystko teraz nabrało sensu.

Micah popatrzył na niego z furią w oczach. Tracił spokój. Jeszcze moment i dojdzie do rozlewu krwi. Arthur tylko na to czekał. Będzie miał pretekst, by zastrzelić sukinsyna, uratować co się dało, a potem zniknąć.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Micah. – Za cholerę nie nabrało.

Wyciągnęli rewolwery w tym samym momencie, mierząc tylko do siebie. Arthur był sam na trzech, z czego może dwóch zastrzeliłby bez problemu, nim dostałby kulkę od trzeciego. O ile w ogóle strzeliłby do kogoś innego niż Micah. Miał ochotę władować w niego wszystkie sześć kul. Za to jaki był wobec innych, wobec jego przyjaciół i niewinnych osób. Za podsuwanie Dutchowi pomysłów, które doprowadziły do tylu tragedii. Za sprzedanie ich Pinkertonom. I za zostawienie Johna bez pomocy, być może nawet zabicie go. 

Był tam z Dutchem, miał przyprowadzić Johna, ale uciekł. Nie miał problemu z wybiciem połowy miasta w dwie osoby, żeby odzyskać parę głupich rewolwerów, ale czterech rewolwerowców przeciwko patrolowi wojskowemu, to już było za dużo.

Uwierzyłby, gdyby to był ktoś inny, ale nie Micah. Celowo go tam zostawili. Mogli coś zrobić, ale po co? Pozbyli się problemu. Własnymi rękoma czy nie, Micah i Dutch zabili Johna i zapłacą za to, albo zginie próbując do tego doprowadzić. Oba rozwiązania mu pasowały.

\- Dutch… Myśl!

Wciąż nie było za późno. Nadal mógł się opamiętać, musiał tylko przestać słuchać podszeptów tego węża, zacząć myśleć za siebie, o tym jaki kiedyś był, jakiego udawał – bez różnicy! – niech ten ostatni raz zachowa się właściwie, pomyśli o ludziach, którzy mu ufali i oddali za niego życie, a nie o pieniądzach.

\- Dutch - wtrącił się Micah, wciąż manipulując, wciąż pogrywając sobie z innymi. Nigdy nie poznał bardziej fałszywego człowieka, nawet w pieprzonym cyrku, gdzie przebierańców jest na pęczki! - Pamiętaj, praktyczność.

\- Dutch!

Arthur poczuł się, jakby pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę zaczerpnął powietrza, gdy usłyszał znajomy, zachrypnięty głos. Wszystkie inne dźwięki były nagle wygłuszone, jakby znajdowały się w oddali. Głośny i wyraźny był tylko ten jeden głos, który rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach i napełniał go nieopisaną radością oraz ulgą.

\- John? – zapytał zaskoczony Bill.

Też chciał to zrobić, ale odebrało mu mowę, gdy na moment odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, jak jego ukochany kuśtykając i trzymając się za ramię powoli zmierza w ich stronę. Ranny i wyczerpany, ale żywy.

John żył.

Żył!

\- Zostawiłeś mnie – oskarżył wściekle Dutcha. – Zostawiłeś mnie, żebym zdechł!

Czy to się naprawdę działo? Może źle zobaczył, nie miał czasu patrzeć, musiał obserwować Micah, choć ciężko się było na tym skupić w obliczu takiego cudu.

Dutch spoglądał na niego w szoku, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, gdy John piorunował go wzrokiem. Nie udawał tym razem, że nic wielkiego się nie stało jak w dniu, kiedy odbili go z więzienia. Nie hamował się. Poprzednie zdrady dało się pewnie jeszcze jakoś usprawiedliwić, ale teraz? John nie zamierzał nawet szukać usprawiedliwienia. Ani słuchać żadnego.

\- Chłopcze… - Głos Dutcha był pełen zdumienia, nie wierzył własnym oczom jak pewnie każdy z nich. Arthur też nie mógł uwierzyć, że to nie jest halucynacja. – Nie miałem wyboru. John, ja…

\- Ty! – warknął, sapiąc z wściekłości.

\- Nie miałem wyboru – tłumaczył się dalej Dutch.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie! – powtórzył, powoli stawiając kolejne kroki w stronę Arthura, nie spuszczając jednak Dutcha i pozostałych z oczu.

\- Słuchajcie wszyscy! – zakrzyknął Arthur, z trudem powstrzymując się, by nie zerkać zbyt często na ukochanego, dalej niedowierzając, że to naprawdę on. Niczego nie pragnął teraz bardziej niż tego, by objąć go i już nigdy go nie wypuszczać, ale to nie był dobry moment i towarzystwo na powitania. – Czas wybrać po której jesteście stronie, bo to koniec. Dutch, te wszystkie lata dla takiego węża?

\- Oj, ucisz się, pastuchu. Cichaj, bo nie stąpasz twardo po ziemi.

\- Nie, niech pan ucichnie, panie Bell. – Arthur zerknął na Susan, która zbliżyła się do niego ze strzelbą w dłoni. Celowała do Micah. Dobrze, była ich już trójka. On, Susan… John. Boże, John też tu był. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, bał się, że to tylko sen albo przedśmiertne majaki. – I proszę odłożyć broń.

Atmosfera była napięta, Bill wciąż się wahał, nie mierzył do nikogo, a każdy poza Johnem i Dutchem trzymał broń, gotowi w każdej chwili wystrzelić w siebie nawzajem. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch, jedno złe słowo i rozpęta się tu prawdziwe piekło. Ludzie, którzy kiedyś byli dla siebie jak rodzina, zaczną strzelać do siebie nawzajem jak do wrogów.

Przygnębiające było, jak w kilka miesięcy ich gang upadł, z jednego z najgroźniejszych i zżytych stał się parodią, domem dla żądnych pieniędzy najemników.

Stali tak naprzeciw siebie, nikt nic nie mówił, nikt nawet nie mrugnął. W obozie panowała przerażająca cisza, którą w każdej chwili mogły przerwać huki wystrzałów. Wcześniej zakłóciły ją jednak kroki.

\- Zbliżają się Pinkertoni i to szybko! – zawołał Javier, wbiegając do obozu.

Susan odwróciła się w jego stronę i w tym samym momencie jedna z broni wystrzeliła. Kobieta padła z krzykiem na ziemię, trzymając się za brzuch i zawodząc w agonii. Arthur spuścił Micah z oczu na moment i popatrzył na Susan w szoku, jak na jej sukni błyskawicznie pojawiła się ciemna plama krwi, która wypływała spomiędzy palców.

Micah był tym, który nacisnął spust. Źle wybrał. Powinien był strzelić do niego, póki miał okazję.

Nim Arthur zdążył odpowiedzieć ogniem, Dutch błyskawicznie sięgnął po rewolwery i wymierzył do obu grup. Jeden skierowany na Arthura i Johna, drugi na pozostałych, krok po kroku wchodząc pomiędzy wszystkich. Arthur zaczął się wycofywać, dalej mierząc do Micah. Każdy celował teraz do każdego.

\- A teraz! Kto z was jest ze mną? – John zaczął podążać za Arthurem, wyraźnie zaznaczając po czyjej stronie staje. I po tym jak Susan zaczęła konać na ziemi, był też jednym. – A kto chce mnie zdradzić?

Zabolało to, jak szybko skierował na nich lufy rewolwerów, bez żadnego zawahania czy wątpliwości. Pierwszy raz odkąd się znali celował w ich kierunku. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzał ich zastrzelić, ten gest mówił wszystko o jego „miłości” do nich. Nigdy jej nie było.

Co to w ogóle było za pytanie? Miał odpowiedź podaną na tacy, ale czy powinno go w ogóle dziwić, że Dutch im nie wierzył? W jego oczach Micah był czysty, to oni od dawna już go kwestionowali i planowali ucieczkę. Nic dziwnego, że wolał ufać swojemu nowemu ulubieńcowi, który ciągle mu przytakiwał, niż dotychczasowym synom, którzy opowiadali mu kłamstwa jakiegoś rządowego agenta.

Kiedyś Dutch liczył się z ich zdaniem, a przynajmniej udawał. Teraz wszystko co mu mówili, było dla niego kłamstwem, nawet szczera prawda.

Pozostali przesuwali się powoli w stronę Dutcha. Wcześniejsze wątpliwości Billa odeszły w niepamięć, z niezwykłym zapałem do niego dołączy, u boku Micah i jego koleżków. Javier stał z tyłu, skonfliktowany, ale nie ruszył się, by zmienić strony.

\- Bill, Javier – zwrócił się do dawnych kompanów, którzy powoli spychali ich w stronę jaskiń, zaganiali w kozi róg jak bydło do uboju. – Myślcie za siebie.

Mierzyli do nich całą grupą, poza Javierem, który jako jedyny celował powietrze, nie chcąc ich zastrzelić. Powinien być po ich stronie. Bill też, ale obaj woleli zaufać pieskowi Pinkertonów oraz komuś, kto właśnie powiedział co znaczy dla niego lojalność. Jak mogli ufać komuś, kto zostawił ich przyjaciół na śmierć i nawet nie mrugnął, gdy kobieta którą znał od kilkudziesięciu lat została zastrzelona na jego oczach?

Tyle dowodów, tylu porzuconych towarzyszy, a oni wciąż byli zaślepieni i głusi na oskarżenia. 

To mogli być oni. Mógł być z Johnem na ich miejscu, gdyby się nie opamiętali, gdyby nie zaczęli myśleć o sobie. 

\- Kłamie – powiedział Micah, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu spraw. O ile wcześniej Arthur miał jeszcze nadzieję na zabicie go, może nawet na wyjście cało z tego wszystkiego, teraz nie miał żadnej. Dwóch na sześciu, a John nawet nie miał wyciągniętej broni, bo doskwierało mu postrzelone ramię. Zginą tu, Sadie miała rację, zabiją ich, a ten szczur dalej będzie oddychał choć już dawno powinien dyndać na sznurze. Trzeba go było zostawić w Strawberry. Gdyby tylko wiedział… – On kłamie!

\- Odłóżcie broń! – rozległ się nagle krzyk. Dochodził z pomiędzy drzew.

Pinkertoni. Z tej radości z powrotu Johna i przez cały ten burdel, który miał teraz miejsce, całkiem zapomniał, że pół kraju chce ich dopaść.

Agenci nawet nie dali im dużo czasu na poddanie się, od razu otworzyli ogień, wylali się pieszo i na koniach z lasu, praktycznie od razu zaczynając strzelać do każdego, nawet do Micah. Oby go trafili. Ironia byłaby piękna.

\- Szlag by to, ruchy! – zarządził Dutch, a jego grupka uciekła kryć się za czymkolwiek, co się dało, odpowiadając ogniem.

Arthur zrzucił pospiesznie prowizoryczny blat ze skrzyni i schował się za nią, a John za kamieniem u wejścia do jaskini. 

\- Jesteś gotów, John? – zapytał ukochanego, który z bólem na twarzy sięgnął po broń.

\- Tak – odparł napinając kurek swojego rewolweru. 

Ich plan nie wypalił tak jak chcieli, ale przynajmniej znowu są razem i tak czy inaczej doprowadzą go do końca. 

Pinkertoni zaatakowali obóz kim tylko się dało, a agent Ross dowodził całą akcją. Oczywiście. Milton nie żył, ale jego partner wciąż miał się dobrze i najwyraźniej zamierzał zmieść ich z powierzchni ziemi. Nie zwracali uwagi do kogo strzelali, wrogami byli dla nich wszyscy, a Arthur i John musieli się też martwić, czy ktoś z bandy Dutcha nie postanowi wykorzystać sytuacji i ich nie zastrzelić, gdy oni zabijali Pinkertonów.

Jaskinia okazała się zbawienna. Jej ściana osłania ich od prawej, Micah i Dutch nie mieli jak w nich strzelić nawet gdyby chcieli, ale to nie sprawiało, że nie mieli kłopotów. Byli w potrzasku, nie mogli uciec przedzierając się przez sam środek obozu, musieli znaleźć inną drogą.

\- Dutch, musimy iść, no dalej! – usłyszał pomimo ogromnego hałasu Arthur. – Są twoi, Morgan!

Sukinsyn.

Dutch i Micah byli w lepszej sytuacji, mieli dokąd zwiewać, ich konie na nich czekały. Może odwrócą tym samym uwagę Pinkertonów, ale nic takiego się nie zapowiadało, zamiast tego więcej agentów zaczęło strzelać i kierować się do nich. Nie mieli szans, by zabić ich wszystkich.

\- Chodź Arthurze! – zawołał John, zarzucając karabin na ramię i zamieniając go znowu na szybszy rewolwer. – Do jaskiń, szybko!

Do jaskiń? Były za płytkie, by wymanewrować Pinkertonów, gdy ci wejdą za nimi całą grupą. Chyba że John wiedział o jakimś innym wyjściu z tej dziury.

Nie pytał, ufanie podążył za ukochanym, który pomimo bólu w nodze i ramieniu, za które znów się trzymał, zakrwawiając dłoń i broń, biegł najszybciej jak mógł po nierównym podłożu jaskini. W środku nie było całkowicie ciemno, gdzieniegdzie paliły się niedogaszone przez gang ogniska, a w sklepieniach były dziury przepuszczające coraz słabsze światło dnia. Zapadł zmrok.

Pinkertoni wbiegli za nimi do jaskini, słyszeli ich, wystrzały ich broni i krzyki każące reszcie podążać za uciekinierami. Arthur spodziewał się rano wielkiej ucieczki, ale nie aż takiej. Dzisiejszy dzień był najbardziej szalonym w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu, był wyczerpany napadem, odbijaniem Abigail, a teraz jeszcze to. Zmuszał się jednak do szybszego biegu, gdy John go popędzał, prowadząc go przez jaskinię. 

\- Te bydlaki zostawiły mnie na pewną śmierć! – odezwał się John, cały aż się gotował ze złości. Nic dziwnego, wcześniej obaj mogli mieć wątpliwości, czy Dutch ich porzucił, ale najwyraźniej teraz zrobił to wystarczająco otwarcie.

\- Najwyraźniej tak teraz działają – odparł Arthur, dysząc ze zmęczenia, ale nie zwalniając mimo tego. Nie gdy za plecami wciąż słyszał Pinkertonów.

Dotarli na sam tył jaskini. Zakręcili za jedną ze ścian, Arthur od razu zauważył drabinę. Nawet nie wiedział, że tu jest, ale nigdy nie wchodził aż tutaj, a gdy uwalniali z Charlesem tę biedną dziewczynę, nie rozglądał się za bardzo.

\- Micah był szpiegiem, John – poinformował go, gdy wspinali się po drabinie. Chciał żeby John wiedział, że nie musi się już powstrzymywać przed zastrzeleniem tego drania. – Milton mi powiedział.

\- Powinniśmy byli zabić go wiele miesięcy temu – stwierdził w odpowiedzi. – Za mną, Arthur!

Byli coraz wyżej, John wyglądał na pewnego siebie, więc musiała tu być droga ucieczki na zewnątrz, którą przygotował wcześniej. Wspinali się po skałach, John z ogromnym trudem z powodu ran, ale ignorował ból, byle tylko się nie zatrzymać.

\- Ty pierwszy, Arthur – polecił mu, gdy znaleźli się przed kolejną drabiną. Z góry wpadało jasne światło księżyca. Ściemniło się szybciej, niż się spodziewał, ale przynajmniej będą na zewnątrz.

Agent Ross dalej wykrzykiwał rozkazy, by ich dopaść, żywych lub martwych, co w praktyce oznaczało, że nikt nie będzie się męczył z obezwładnianiem ich. Pinkertoni też chcieli żyć, więc jeśli mogli zabić zbiegów, to na pewno to zrobią. Nawet nie było co liczyć na coś innego.

Arthur wskoczył na drabinę i pospiesznie zmierzał do góry, oglądając się czy John na pewno za nim idzie. Powinien go puścić przodem, ale ukochany pewnie nie chciał go spowalniać, wspinał się wyraźnie wolniej, pojękując z bólu. Gdy tylko będą bezpieczni, będzie musiał obejrzeć jego nogę i ramię.

Wydostali się przez dziurę u zbocza góry i zbiegli po nim aż do drogi. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, wszyscy Pinkertoni byli dalej w pobliżu jaskini, ale kwestią czasu było, aż wyjdą tą samą drogą, albo pozostali zawrócą, by ich dopaść.

Arthur zagwizdał na swojego konia, mając nadzieję, że usłyszy i zareaguje. John zrobił to samo. Czekając, powoli łapali oddech.

\- Abigail… - zaczął Arthur ciężko dysząc – Abigail jest bezpieczna, tak samo jak Jack i Tilly.

\- Gdzie oni są? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Z Sadie, W Copperhead Landing, tak jak ustaliliśmy. Działamy dalej zgodnie z planem.

Nic innego nie mogli teraz zrobić. Muszą uciekać, a potem spotkać się z resztą w umówionym miejscu. Wszyscy będą przeszczęśliwi, gdy wróci z Johnem, tak jak on teraz był.

\- Arthur…

\- Nie teraz – przerwał mu, gdy John usiłował go pocałować. – Później.

Ich konie właśnie przybyły i czekały obok, ale niepokojące było to, że wciąż słyszeli tętent kopyt. Ktoś zmierzał w ich stronę i kto by to nie był – Pinkertoni czy Dutch – na pewno był to wróg.

Wsiedli pospiesznie na wierzchowce i pogonili je, zmuszając do galopu. Rozległy się strzały, kule przemknęły tuż obok nich. Arthur obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Dutcha oraz resztę jego bandy wyłaniającą się na własnych koniach z mgły, która zaległa w lesie.

Skończyła się zabawa z zostawianie ich na śmierć i liczenie, że ktoś inny załatwi robotę. Teraz chcieli ich zabić sami. Nawet Dutch. Człowiek, który niegdyś uratował im życie, teraz zamierzał je odebrać. Byłoby to poetyckie, gdyby nie było takie chore.

\- Obaj jesteście martwi! – krzyknął do nich Micah, podkreślając to kolejnym strzałem.

\- Chyba nie żartują! – zauważył John. Jechał pierwszy i kierował ich w prawie kompletnych ciemnościach, jakie spowijały las. Jeszcze ta mgła. Gdyby nie wystrzały, konie pewnie nawet by się nie ruszyły z miejsca. – Uwaga, Pinkertoni są między drzewami!

Jeszcze ich tu brakowało. Niech jeszcze wojsko się dołączy, Pomioty Murphy’ego i będzie komplet. To będzie cud, jeśli wyjdą z tego żywi.

Przeprawili się w pośpiechu przez rzekę, unikając kul nie tylko byłych towarzyszy, ale i agentów.

\- Tych sukinsynów jest cała armia! – odezwał się znowu John.

Koń Arthura w ostatniej chwili ominął kamień na poboczu drogi, nim wyjechali na nieco bardziej otwartą przestrzeń, gdzie księżyc dawał trochę światła. Niestety Pinkertoni też ich przez to widzieli, a nawet na nich czekali.

Zatrzymali gwałtownie konie, gdy na drodze wyłonił się z mgły wóz stojący na samym środku i dwóch jeźdźców po bokach. Arthur i John wyciągnęli pospiesznie bronie i zastrzelili ich, sami o włos dostając. Nim reszta mogła ich dogonić, zawrócili wierzchowce i ruszyli inną drogą, znów wjeżdżając pomiędzy drzewa.

Arthur czuł, jak wali mu serce. Ucieczka, to jakieś czyste szaleństwo, był śmiertelnie przerażony jak nigdy, a wielokrotnie spoglądał śmierci w oczy. Było ich tylko dwóch, sami przeciwko całej armii Pinkertonów. Jeśli to przeżyją, to chyba zacznie się modlić do Boga, bo tylko on mógł im teraz pomóc to przetrwać. Oby te wszystkie modlitwy siostry Calderon, które mu obiecała na coś się zdały.

Strzały zdawały się dobiegać ze wszystkich stron, zwłaszcza z lewej strony. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i przez rozrzedzającą się mgłę dostrzegli znajomą sylwetkę ogiera Dutcha.

\- Z lewej, Arthur, Dutch ich załatwi! – zawołał do niego John, skręcając. Ich pościg lada moment powinien się zderzyć z bandą Dutcha.

\- Obaj jesteście cholernymi zdrajcami! – krzyczał Micah. Arthur aż się zaśmiał. Może i byli zdrajcami, ale nie takimi jak on. Przynajmniej nie zamierzali sprzedać Dutcha oraz niewinnych kobiet i dziecka Pinkertonom, żeby ocalić własną skórę. Chcieli po prostu spokojnie odejść i żyć, czy to coś złego?

\- Po tym wszystkim, co dla was zrobiłem!

Co takiego zrobił? Uczynił z nich morderców nieliczących się z życiem innych. Marionetki, którymi mógł dowolnie sterować i roztaczać swoją chorą wizje świata bezprawia. Cokolwiek cennego im dał, odebrał im dwa razy więcej. Nie byli mu nic winni. Nawet nie czuli się już źle z tym, że go zostawiają. Nie miał już nad nimi kontroli. Żadnej.

Zostawili obie grupy w tyle, byli pewni, że mają już trochę spokoju, ale kolejni Pinkertoni wyjeżdżali na wprost nich. Ile ludzi może mieć jedna agencja?! Z całych Stanów ich pościągali?

\- Są wszędzie! Musimy się zbierać!

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Skręcili gwałtownie, w kierunku wzgórza. Konie popędziły pod górę, ale ledwo nabrały rozpędu, a Arthur poczuł, jak jego wierzchowiec upada pod nim. Przeleciał przez siodło jak zrzucony z niego i wylądował boleśnie na ziemi, czując jak potworny ból ogarnia mu biodro.

Pierwsze co zrobił, gdy przestało mu dzwonić w uszach, to wyszukał wzrokiem Johna, który z bólem podnosił się na nogi. Jego koń leżał obok, martwy.

Nie mieli chwili na sprawdzenie czy nic im nie jest, bo dranie którzy zastrzelili im konie, próbowali teraz zrobić to samo z nimi. Chwycili znów za rewolwery i zaczęli się bronić, strzelając do każdego, kto pojawił się na horyzoncie. Arthur miał nadzieję, że w końcu jedną z osób będzie Micah.

Kule świstały tuż obok nich, byli odsłonięci ze wszystkich stron, idealnie wystawieni na ogień. Arthur nawet nie słyszał co się dzieje, bo w uszach miał tylko szum i uderzenia własnego serca, które obijało mu klatkę piersiową. Gdyby nie lata doświadczenia, pewnie trzęsłaby mu się ręką, a tak była tylko cała morka od potu, podobnie jak czoło, po którym spływały jego krople, wpadając do oczu i przeszkadzając mu w celowaniu.

Pinkertoni padali jeden po drugim od ich kul i póki co nie pojawiali się kolejni. Wszystko nie trwało nawet minuty, ale on miał wrażenie, że walczą już kilka godzin. Obaj byli obolali, Arthur po upadku poczuł silny ból w biodrze, miał obdarte ręce i obite ramię, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to tak, jak powinno. Jeszcze godzinę temu czuł gorszy ból, teraz nawet tych kilka różnych było niczym w porównaniu do tamtego.

Ostatni Pinkerton padł od kuli Johna, który natychmiast złapał się za postrzelone ramię i odciążył zranioną nogę. Nie dostał nigdzie, dobrze.

Arthur odwrócił się do swojego konia, który dalej dychał, ale na pewno nie pozostało mu wiele czasu. Ukłuło go serce na widok biednego zwierzęcia oddychającego ostatkiem sił. Stało się to, czego się obawiał, przywiązał się do konia, które nie miał nawet tak długo. A najgorsze było to, że to mogła być Snowstorm, gdyby jej nie zostawił w stajni.

Przeczucie go nie myliło. 

\- Chodź, Arthur – popędzał go John. – Ruszajmy.

\- Daj mi chwilę – poprosił i przyklęknął przy ogierze, gładząc go delikatnie po łbie.

\- Miałeś tego konia dwa dni! – przypomniał mu.

John nie chciał go urazić, chciał po prostu, żeby przeżyli. Arthur dobrze wiedział, że to co teraz robi jest głupie i niebezpieczne, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział zwierzęciu. – Dobry był z ciebie konik.

Poczuł pod dłonią, którą trzymał na szyi ogiera, gdy ten przestał oddychać. Z ciężkim sercem wstał z ziemi i dołączył do ukochanego, który natychmiast się odwrócił, by mogli uciekać dalej, tym razem pieszo.

\- Chodź, Arthurze – powiedział mu, oglądając się za nim i patrząc na niego współczująco. – Idziemy.

\- A co z forsą? – zapytał podnosząc z ziemi swój kapelusz i zakładając go na głowę. – Abigail dała mi klucz.

\- Jeśli tam pójdziemy, to będziemy martwi w ciągu pięciu minut – zauważył John i z pewnością się nie mylił. Na pewno roiło się tam wciąż od Pinkertonów, nie wszyscy ruszyli za nimi i Dutchem. – Poradzimy sobie bez tych pieniędzy.

John nawet nie wiedział, że pieniądze z pociągu są w ich posiadaniu, a mimo to nie chciał ryzykować. Cała ta forsa nie była dla niego ważna.

\- Może i masz rację, ale…

\- Zrobisz choćby krok w stronę tych pieniędzy, a zabiję cię osobiście – ostrzegł go John i coś Arthurowi mówiło, że nie żartował. – Zostajesz ze mną.

Miał rację, co on sobie myślał? To przez pieniądze mieli w ogóle teraz kłopoty. Nie warto było znowu ryzykować rozdzielenia, nawet dla pokaźnej sumy. Mieli już dość, a nawet gdyby nie, to czego najbardziej potrzebował zostało mu już zwrócone. John znów z nim był. Żadne pieniądze nie mogły się z tym równać.

\- Masz rację – przyznał i ruszył za ukochanym, który ucieszony zaczął się wspinać po zboczu. – Zostawmy ten burdel i wynośmy się stąd raz na zawsze.

\- Dobrze prawisz, kowboju – pochwalił go John.

Gdy tylko zaczęli się wspinać wyżej, rozległy się znowu strzały. Kolejni Pinkertoni ich znaleźli.

Kiedy to się skończy? Ile jeszcze będą drżeć o swoje życie? Cały dzień o nie walczyli, wycierpieli w niecałą dobę więcej niż niektórzy ludzie przez całe życie, a los wciąż udowadniał im, że ma jeszcze dla nich parę niespodzianek.

Oby tylko Dutch i reszta nie zdecydowali się za nimi gonić. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, to oni wrócą po forsę, nadzieją się na Pinkertonów i pomogą odwrócić ich uwagę.

Wbieganie pod górę wyczerpywało ich tak już i gasnące siły. Nie byli przygotowani na tyle wysiłku, a to jeszcze nie był koniec. Jakoś udało im się dostać do małego przesmyku pomiędzy dwoma górami, mieli z niego widok na pobliską drogę, po której przemieszczali się kolejni Pinkertoni. Oni się po prostu nie kończyli.

\- Szlag – przeklął John i rozejrzał się zdesperowany. – Dawaj na klif.

To szaleństwo, nie wiedzieli nawet, czy nie idą w ślepy zaułek, czy dadzą radę stamtąd zejść albo czy nie spadną z samej góry i się nie zabiją, gdy będą próbować. W dodatku Pinkertoni ich zauważyli i zaczęli znów strzelać. Nie dadzą rady przeżyć tego obaj. Nie bez rozdzielania się i odciągnięcia pościgu od siebie nawzajem.

Znów zaczęli się wspinać, ślizgając się po kamienistym podłożu i prawie dostając odłamkami skał, które rozpryskiwały się wszędzie, gdy Pinkertoni trafiali w klif tuż obok nich. Udało im się jakimś cudem dotrzeć na szczyt i schować za głazy, z których zaczęli ostrzeliwać agentów. Znajdowali się na drugim klifie, ale nie było ich tak wielu, jak się obawiał. Będzie jednak więcej i Arthur wiedział już, że nie mogą dłużej zostać razem jeśli chcieli mieć jakąś szansę na przeżycie.

Nie zastrzelili wszystkich, tak jak się obawiał, pojawiali się nowi i kto wie jak długo będzie to jeszcze trwało. Skupili na sobie ogromną grupę, z którą nie mieli żadnych szans. Z mniejszą, tak, ale nie z taką.

Arthur popatrzył na Johna przed sobą, gdy przemykali dalej. Nie chciał go zostawiać, to ostatnie czego teraz pragnął po tym jak myślał, że go stracił, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Jednemu człowiekowi łatwiej się przekraść niż dwóm, zmylą przy okazji Pinkertonów. Narażą się też oczywiście bardziej, nie będą się nawzajem osłaniać, ale i tak będą mieli większą szansę. Zwłaszcza jeśli Arthurowi uda się zwrócić na siebie uwagę jak największej grupy i odciągnąć ją od Johna, dając mu czas i okazję na przemknięcie się.

Tylko wtedy to on będzie miał kłopoty, ale lepiej on niż John. Jakoś się z nich wykaraska i dołączy do niego i reszty, a jeśli nie… Przynajmniej będzie miał pewność, że John wyszedł z tego cało.

Szybko podjął decyzję i zatrzymał się, od razu zwracając uwagę Johna.

\- Arthur, chodźmy – popędził go, choć sam ledwo stał na nogach i łapał powietrze.

\- Ty idź – polecił mu, zbierając w sobie choć trochę sił, póki miał okazję.

\- Arthurze, nie zatrzymuj się – poprosił, podchodząc do niego. Jego rana na ramieniu wciąż krwawiła. To tylko utwierdziło Arthura w przekonaniu, że muszą się rozdzielić. Niedługo John nie będzie mógł walczyć z taką ręką, potrzebował wolnej drogi do ucieczki, nie kolejnej strzelaniny.

\- Nie zatrzymuję się – obiecał. Nie zamierzał się poświęcać, nie jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Dalej będzie walczył, dopóki starczy mu sił. Dopóki będzie miał pewność, że John będzie na niego czekał, bezpieczny. – Przytrzymam ich w miejscu, a ty uciekaj.

\- Nie. – Nawet się nie zawahał się przed odpowiedzią, jakby wiedział co Arthur zamierza mu powiedzieć.

\- Obaj nie damy rady – tłumaczył mu zdesperowany. John musiał to przeżyć. – Tylko tak będziemy mieli szansę.

\- Chyba tylko ja, bo wiem co zamierzasz zrobić – przejrzał go bez problemu. Mógł się tego spodziewać, znali się przecież tyle lat, widzieli swoje reakcje na różne sytuacje. Nie potrafili się nawzajem przechytrzyć.

Co nie znaczy, że nie zamierzał przemówić ukochanemu do rozumu.

\- John…

\- Nie, nigdzie nie zostajesz, idziemy razem, choćbym miał cię związać i nieść przez całą drogę – zagroził, podchodząc do niego na tyle blisko, by dzióbnąć go palcem w pierś, zostawiając mu na koszuli czerwony ślad. – Nie zostawię cię, żebyś mógł bohatersko zginąć w mojej obronie. Przestań zachowywać się, jakbyś nie zasługiwał na drugą szansę. Obaj chcemy się zmienić i zacząć nowe życie, i obaj na nie zasłużyliśmy. Jesteśmy razem i idziemy razem.

Widział ogień w jego oczach, gdy John tak przemawiał – pewny swego i zdeterminowany. Arthur nie miał wątpliwości, że naprawdę go zwiąże, jeśli będzie trzeba i nie było żadnego sposobu, by go przekonać do zmiany zdania. Rana po postrzale czy osłabiona noga też go nie powstrzymają. John potrafił być uparty, a teraz naprawdę mu zależało, by ruszyć razem, mimo że słyszał strzały w oddali i wiedział, że Pinkertoni znów ich zaatakują.

Wolał zginąć z Arthurem niż przeżyć bez niego. Sam wiedział jak to boli, jak mógł w ogóle uznać, że zmuszenie Johna do przeżycia tego samego będzie dobrym pomysłem, jakimś cholernym darem, a nie przekleństwem? 

\- Okej – przytaknął, a John momentalnie się rozluźnił, ale w żadnym wypadku nie odsunął. – Razem.

\- Już na zawsze. To koniec.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale jesteśmy blisko – obiecał, choć nie mógł mieć pewności. Równie dobrze za chwilę mogą zginąć, ale tylko nadzieja im jeszcze dawała sił. – Jeszcze będziemy bezpieczni, John.

\- Wiem. – John uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Jeszcze niedawno bał się, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego uśmiechu. – Pamiętasz co zawsze mówił Dutch?

\- Razem jesteśmy nie do powstrzymania – powtórzył standardową formułkę, którą Dutch lubił ich komplementować. – Być może była to jedyna prawdziwa rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział.

\- I tego się trzymajmy. – John poklepał go po ramieniu. – A teraz ruszaj się.

Musieli iść w którąś ze stron, słychać już było kroki zbliżających się Pinkertonów, którzy ich doganiali.

\- Strasznie władczy się zrobiłeś – zauważył i przeładował szybko rewolwer. John robił to samo, pokrywając krwią każdy pocisk.

\- Nadrabiam za inne sytuacje z naszego życia – zażartował i złożył rewolwer. – Mówię poważnie, Arthurze. Nie rozdzielamy się. Mam gdzieś, że trudniej się wtedy kryć. Uciekamy razem i jeśli nie będzie wyjścia, giniemy razem.

Wyciągnął zakrwawioną dłoń w jego stronę, którą Arthur pewnie uścisnął, przypieczętowując to postanowienie.

\- Jak romantycznie.

\- Zamknij się i pokażmy Pinkertonom na co nas stać.

Czyli walczą. Arthur uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po drugi rewolwer. Jak odejść, to w walce. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że tak właśnie zginie, ale w tym przypadku nie miał takiego zamiaru. Zamierzali to przeżyć. 

Cofnęli się i wspięli wyżej na górę, by mieć przewagę wysokości. Część Pinkertonów wciąż była na klifie, pozostali podchodzili do nich. Nim zorientowali się, że mają Arthura i Johna na widoku, ci już otworzyli ogień i załatwili pierwszy trzech, chowając się za skałami przed ogniem zwrotnym.

Agenci nadchodzili od strony, z której oni sami przyszli, szli jeden po drugim i tak samo padali od kul. Arthur i John strzelali w idealnym zgraniu, gdy jeden z nich ładował, drugi osłaniał i tak na przemian, nie dając Pinkertonom praktycznie żadnych szans na obronę. Nie czuli się dumni z zabijania tylu ludzi, ale walczyli o swoje życie, gdyby mieli wybór, zostawiliby tych wszystkich Pinkertonów w spokoju.

Nie mogli jednak tego zrobić. Gdyby spróbowali uciekać, pewnie w końcu by ich dogonili, Pinkertoni mieli konie. Zanim zaczną się kryć i unikać całej reszty, muszą zgubić ogon, żeby nikt nie wiedział w jaką stronę uciekają. Wciąż liczyli na to, że Dutch ściągnie część pościgu na siebie. Przynajmniej na coś by się przydał.

Pinkertoni w końcu przestali się pojawiać, ciało ostatniego stoczyło się w dół zbocza, gdzie dołączyło do wielu innych. W pojedynkę, Arthur już dawno by tu zginął, a nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno byłby ranny. We dwóch jednak mieli większe szanse. Zawsze tak było, głupio zakładał, że może być inaczej. 

Nie byli jeszcze bezpieczni, z pewnością nadejdą kolejni wrogowie, ale póki co ucichły nawet strzały w oddali. Pinkertoni pewnie się przegrupowują, może wybili wszystkich, któż to wie. Na pewno nikt się póki co nie zbliżał w ich kierunku.

Wspięli się jeszcze kawałek na górę, by nie być tak bardzo na widok. Chyba będą w stanie zejść po drugiej stronie, w razie czego cofną się do półki, na której byli wcześniej. Może zdążą przed powrotem Pinkertonów, którzy pewnie będą podążać za szlakiem z trupów. Choć może nikt nie pomyśli, by szukać ich tutaj, jeśli zwłok nie widać z dołu.

\- Zatrzymajmy się na chwilę – zasugerował Arthur i przysiadł na ziemi, schowany za głazem. –Jestem wykończony.

\- Ty wykończony? – John przystanął i usiadł zaraz obok niego, krzywiąc się, gdy musiał zgiąć nogę. – To nie ty wypadłeś z jadącego pociągu.

\- A ty nie ganiałeś po całym Van Horn, żeby odbić Abigail – zrewanżował się, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę, że John nie miał pojęcia co się działo cały ten czas.

\- Co? – zapytał, nie wiedząc czy być po prostu zaskoczonym, czy przerażonym. – Zostawić was na pięć minut, słowo daję.

\- Później ci opowiem – obiecał i popatrzył na lewą nogę ukochanego. – Jak twoja noga?

\- Nie jest złamana ani skręcona jeśli o to pytasz. Chyba ją tylko mocno obiłem – odparł i pomógł sobie ręką, by ją lepiej ułożyć nim popatrzył ze strachem w oczy Arthura. – Słyszałem jak żołnierze mówili, że pociąg spadł, nie wiedziałem, czy zdążyliście wyskoczyć. Byłem pewny, że wracam do pustego obozu. Myślałem, że już cię nie zobaczę.

\- Ja ciebie też – wyznał i dotknął palcami małego otarcia na policzku ukochanego. – Dutch powiedział…

\- Chyba ustaliliśmy, by nie wierzyć w to, co mówi Dutch – przypomniał mu z uśmiechem, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. – Myślałeś, że nie żyję.

Chciał za to przeprosić, bo gdyby od razu ruszył szukać Johna, już dawno by się zjednoczyli. Zrobi to jednak później, teraz chciał się nacieszyć tym, że znów są razem. Wciąż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, a nie we śnie. Potrzebował dowodu.

\- Najgorsze godziny mojego życia – wyznał i położył dłoń na policzku ukochanego, który musnął ją ustami. Była prawdziwa, ale skąd mógł mieć pewność?

\- Jestem już z tobą – zapewnił. Arthur westchnął i zamknął oczy, czując oddech Johna na ustach. – I nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Pocałowali się czule i niespiesznie, ciesząc się swoją bliskością, tym że żyją, choć nadal wydawało się to nierealne. Arthur znów poczuł łzy w oczach, ale tym razem nie były to łzy smutku. Zdesperowany i spragniony tego, co prawie stracił, pogłębił nieco pocałunek, chwytając ukochanego za kark i przyciągając go do siebie. John chętnie wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Spróbował jeszcze bardziej się zbliżyć, ale gdy się poruszył, odsunął się szybko i jęknął z bólu, po chwili upadając na tyłek, nie wiedząc czy trzymać się za nogę, czy ramię.

\- Szlag, nic ci nie jest? – zmartwił się Arthur.

\- W porządku – uspokoił go i rozmasował obolałe kolano, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – To był głupi pomysł.

\- Tak – zgodził się i dźwignął się na nogi. On też nie był bez bólu, biodro wciąż mu doskwierało, chyba też było obite jak noga Johna. Obie były też mocno zmęczone, czuł jak mięśnie drżą pod skórą z wysiłku od jazdy konnej i biegania po górach. Poobcieranymi rękoma zostawił nawet na policzku Johna trochę krwi. Jak tylko będą bezpieczni, będą musieli się opatrzyć. Całe szczęście trochę lekarstw miał w torbie, reszta została na koniu razem z częścią broni. Resztę ekwipunku i medykamentów powinny mieć dziewczyny. – Chodź, wilkołaku. Zbierajmy się stąd. Dość już się nasiedzieliśmy.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz więcej odpocząć, staruszku? – zakpił, przyjmując ofiarowaną mu dłoń. Nie bolało go aż tak bardzo, gdy Arthur podtrzymywał część jego ciężaru.

\- Ja ci dam staruszka – zagroził.

John uśmiechnął się i ramię w ramię wyszli ze swojej kryjówki, rozglądając się uważnie i z bronią w pogotowiu. Gdzieś dalej w lesie było widać światła, najpewniej patroli, ale w pobliżu nikogo nie było, a przynajmniej nikogo nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli. Panowała wręcz upiorna cisza.

\- Chyba czysto – wyszeptał Arthur, przesuwając się powoli do przodu, na drugą stronę góry. Stamtąd zejdą i przemkną lasem tak daleko jak tylko się da, aż zdobędą jakieś konie. Na piechotę nawet nie mieliby siły iść.

Przesunęli się zaledwie kawałek, gdy nagle coś zaszurało za ich plecami. Odwrócili się błyskawicznie, gotowi strzelać, ktokolwiek by to nie był – człowiek czy dzikie zwierzę – ale nie zdążyli. Arthurowi udało się tylko zauważyć znienawidzoną mordę Micah, nim ten wpadł na nich z impetem i całą trójką spadli z klifu.

Upadli na półkę poniżej, prosto na twarde, kamieniste podłoże. Arthurowi zadzwoniło w uszach, a tył czaszki rozerwał pulsując ból. Gwiazdy nad jego głową rozmywały się i rozdwajały, a cały nieboskłon wirował szybko, doprowadzając go do mdłości, co nie ułatwiło łapania powietrza, które zostało praktycznie wyciśnięte z jego płuc przy upadku. Stękając z bólu, z trudem przewrócił się na bok i dotknął tyłu głowy, na całe szczęście nie wyczuwając krwi.

Wzrok powoli wracał do normy, gdy tylko przestał widzieć podwójnie, odszukał Johna, który skulony leżał zaraz obok, sapiąc głośno.

\- John? – odezwał się do niego, próbując wstać pomimo protestów obolałego ciała.

Chyba wszystko go teraz bolało, zwłaszcza plecy, na których wylądował, a w które wbił się karabin zawieszony przez ramię. Gdyby nie to, że mógł się ruszać, byłby pewny, że ma złamany kręgosłup.

\- Żyję – odparł szybko, próbując się podnieść.

Całe szczęście.

Jego radość nie trwała długo, gdy obolały jęk za plecami przypomniał mu, że nie są sami. Podparł się szybko na rękach i klepiąc Johna w ramię, by go popędzić, podniósł się najpierw do klęczek, a potem na nogi, obserwując uważnie Micah, który stał już na wprost nich i patrzył na nich z odrazą. 

\- Dopadłem was, zdrajcy – powiedział i splunął w ich stronę.

Arthur cofnął się o krok i nie spuszczając tego szczura z oczu nawet na moment, wyciągnął ramię w stronę ukochanego, pomagając mu podnieść się na nogi.

\- Zdrajcy? – powtórzył John, stając niepewnie na drżących nogach i od razu odciążając lewą. – Popatrz lepiej w lustro. 

\- Przynajmniej gdy w nie patrzę, to widzę normalnego mężczyznę – odpowiedział im i znowu splunął, chwiejąc się nieco i nie mogąc utrzymać ciała prosto. – A nie parę sodomitów.

Arthur zazgrzytał zębami, a John warknął jak dzikie zwierzę.

\- Pomyśleć – mówił dalej – że byłem pewny, że Dutchowi się coś pomyliło. Ale ten pokaz, który urządziliście przed chwilą na górze? Byłoby to nawet urocze, gdyby nie było obrzydliwe. Prawie zwymiotowałem przez was.

\- Zawsze do usług – odparł mu Arthur, analizując całą sytuację.

Micah był uzbrojony, jego rewolwery spoczywały w kaburach, gotowe do użycia. Rewolwery jego i Johna leżały z boku, wypuścili je przy upadku i nie mieliby szans do nich dopaść. Mogli użyć tylko karabinów, ale te na bliski dystans nie były najlepszym wyborem. Zanim je zdejmą, Micah ich zastrzeli, choć póki co nie trzymał nawet rąk blisko broni. Być może dlatego, że też ucierpiał przed chwilą. Garbił się nieco jakby coś go bolało i pochylał do przodu, ale i tak wyglądał lepiej od nich i na pewno dalej był niebezpieczny.

\- To który z was jest dziewczyną w tym związku? – zapytał ich i uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Założę się, że mały Johnny Marston. Pasuje z tymi swoimi włosami i smukłą talią.

John zdążył zrobić tylko jeden krok do przodu, nim Arthur powstrzymał go, przytrzymując go ręką.

\- Zostań – nakazał mu. Nie dadzą się wciągnąć w te gierki.

\- Dokładnie, Morgan, trzymaj swoją księżniczkę w ryzach – zakpił Micah. – Chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt, nieprawdaż?

\- Idąc twoim tokiem rozumowania, ty też nadawałby się na dziewczynę, złotowłosa – odgryzł się Arthur. – Nawet wyglądasz jakbyś był w ciąży.

Micah zaśmiał się pod nosem i wskazał na Arthura palcem, po chwili mu nim grożąc.

\- Dobre, Morgan – pochwalił, ale widać było, że go ta uwaga zdenerwowała. Arthur już dawno się nauczył, że nic tak nie denerwuje typów takich jak Micah, niż choćby zasugerowanie, że mogą mieć coś z homoseksualisty. – Humor się ciebie trzyma. Jak na umarlaka.

\- Jeszcze nie umarłem, Micah.

I nie zamierzał tego robić, zwłaszcza z rąk kogoś takiego.

\- Ale umrzesz – zagroził. – Taki los spotyka zdrajców. Złamaliście zasady.

Dutch złamał je już dawno sam. Skoro on się z nimi nie liczył, czemu oni mieliby?

\- Może i jesteśmy zdrajcami, ale przynajmniej nie sprzedaliśmy się Pinkertonom – zauważył John. – Co ci obiecali za informacje, co? Wolność?

\- Nieważne, co mi obiecali – odwarknął w ich stronę. – Pinkertoni i tak by nam nic nie zrobili, mówiłem im tylko to, co chcieli usłyszeć.

\- Jakoś ci nie wierzę – stwierdził Arthur. Pinkertoni wiedzieli o ich kryjówce w Lakey, a dziś nie mieli problemu z porwaniem Abigail, wiedzieli, że obóz nie będzie chroniony jak zawsze. Micah wszystko im powiedział i pewnie gdyby było trzeba, sprzedałby też w końcu Dutcha.

\- Wierz sobie w co chcesz, pastuchu, nie obchodzi mnie to. – Micah zrobił krok w ich stronę, więc od razu się cofnęli. Jak bardzo by nie chcieli zabić tego skurczybyka, nie nadawali się teraz zbytnio do walki, byli wyczerpani i ranni, a Micah przez cały dzień praktycznie nic nie robił. Nie chcieli sprawdzać, czy ma przez to przewagę. – Wszystko było pod kontrolą, Pinkertoni nawet nie wiedzieli o napadzie na pociąg, a zanim by się zorientowali, my bylibyśmy już w drodze do Nowego Jorku.

\- Dzięki twojej uprzejmości znali każdy nasz ruch. Myślisz, że nie podążyliby za nami do Nowego Jorku? – zapytał go wściekły Arthur. – Sprzedałeś nas.

\- Robiłem co trzeba, żeby przeżyć, na tym to polega – wytłumaczył się. – Nigdy nie zamierzałem pomóc Pinkertonom aresztować nas wszystkich. Myśleli, że jestem posłuszny, a tak naprawdę urabiałem ich jak mi się podobało. Nigdy nie zdradziłem. Za to wy… Wy uciekliście, gdy tylko zrobiło się ciężko. Jak tchórze.

\- Chcieliśmy przeżyć – wyjaśnił mu John. – Nie było już bezpiecznie w gangu.

\- Więc postanowiliście, że zamiast o niego walczyć, lepiej będzie uciec – wytknął im z obrzydzeniem. – Wasza lojalność i wiara w lidera są żałosne. Jakim cudem byliście ukochanymi synami Dutcha, nigdy nie zrozumiem.

\- Nic o nas nie wiesz, ty sukinsynu – zauważył wściekle John. – Poświęciliśmy całe nasze życie temu gangowi. Ktoś niebędący w nim nawet roku nie ma prawa nas pouczać. Zwłaszcza taki sprzedawczyk jak ty.

\- Wiem to, że od tygodni knuliście przeciwko Dutchowi po czym daliście nogę. Wyszło na to, że ten nowy człowiek jest bardziej lojalny i zaufany od starej gwardii – zaśmiał się Micah. – Kiepsko to o was świadczy, panowie. Oh, przepraszam. Panie.

Te porównania do kobiet zaczynały mu działać na nerwy i nie tylko jemu, John też się już gorączkował, zwłaszcza że jemu oberwało się bardziej.

\- Po prostu nas zastrzel, skoro po to tu przyszedłeś – powiedział mu Arthur. Miał już dość słuchania tych bzdur. – Czy może zamierzasz tak stać i zagadać nas na śmierć?

\- Zastrzelenie was byłoby zbyt proste, Morgan. – Micah wyciągnął rewolwery, ale od razu je odrzucił za siebie. – Tacy zdrajcy jak wy zasługują na bardziej bolesną śmierć. Za sodomię też wam się coś należy.

\- Jeden na dwóch? – zdziwił się Arthur, przygotowując się do walki. Kątem oka zauważył, że John też przybrał pozycję do ataku. – Chyba za mocno uderzyłeś się w głowę podczas tego upadku, Micah.

\- Nie boję się dwóch ciepłych – odparł pewny siebie i ruszył w ich stronę. – Pewnie bijecie się jak baby.

\- To chodź i się przekonaj – zachęcił go John z aroganckim uśmiechem. – Tylko nie płacz za bardzo, gdy tych dwóch ciepłych wgniecie cię w ziemię.

Micah rzucił się na nich z rykiem, lecąc do przodu gdy odsunęli mu się z drogi. Arthur od razu do niego doskoczył, nie pozwalając mu się odwrócić i po złapaniu go za bety, popchnął go na ścianę klifu. Micah odbił się od niego twarzą, ale zachował równowagę. Z rozkrwawionym nosem odwrócił się w ich stronę i zaśmiał.

\- Miałeś szczęście, Morgan.

\- Wolę to nazywać umiejętnościami – odparł i skinął na drania palcem. – No chodź. Pokaż co potrafisz.

Powinni wykorzystać sytuację, sięgnąć po broń i zastrzelić sukinsyna, ale Micah miał rację. Zdrajcy zasługiwali na bardziej upokarzającą śmierć. Zbicie go na kwaśne jabłko będzie przyjemnością, której zbyt długo już sobie odmawiali. Poza tym, strzał mógłby ściągnąć im problemy na głowę.

Micah skoczył na niego z pięściami, ale cofnął się przed ciosem, od razu ustępując miejsca Johnowi, który odpowiedział własnym uderzeniem. Bell odleciał do tyłu z jękiem, ale na długo go to nie powstrzymało i zaatakował znowu.

Arthur zblokował cios, szybko wyprowadzając własny. Satysfakcja jaką poczuł czując jak jego pięść zderza się z twarzą tego zdrajcy była nie do opisania i czym prędzej wyprowadził kolejne uderzenie. Głowa Micah odskoczyła w bok, a z jego ust pociekła krew.

\- Wystarczająco mocno dla ciebie? – zapytał John i dołączył, też uderzając Micah, nim ten zdążył się obronić czy odpowiedzieć atakiem. – Może chcesz jeszcze, żeby mieć pewność?

Uderzali go na przemian, wyładowując na nim całą swoją nienawiść do niego i zadając mu ten sam ból, jaki on na nich sprowadził. Zgrali się idealnie, on uderzał mocno i silnie, a John szybko i gwałtownie, skupiając się na zadaniu jak największych obrażeń gdzie popadnie. Nie pozwalali Micah na nic, gdy próbował się obronić, Arthur złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął mu rękę od twarzy, która z każdym uderzeniem wyglądała coraz gorzej.

Zagonili go pod ścianę klifu, przypierając go do niej i dalej okładając pięściami. Arthur dawno nie czuł takiej furii jak teraz, nie żałował ani jednego ciosu, ten sukinsyn zasługiwał nawet na więcej, ale już samo patrzenie jak wije się bezradnie w jego uścisku, z desperacją drapiąc skały za sobą, było wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. Byli tak nakręceni, że nie czuli nawet całego dotychczasowego bólu, John bez problemu stawał na zranionej nodze i uderzał nawet tą ręką, którą miał postrzeloną. Byli jak w transie, znieczuleni lepiej niż po morfinie i pełni energii, choć jeszcze chwilę temu ledwo trzymali się na nogach. Byli zmotywowani, by wreszcie się odegrać i to im wystarczyło.

Gdy John zadał swój cios, używając do tego praktycznie całego swojego ciała, Arthur znów uniósł pięść w górę. Micah szarpnął nagle całym swoim ciałem, a on kątem oka zauważył rękę zmierzającą w jego stronę.

Nie zdążył się uchylić i dostał czymś ciężkim i ostrym w głowę. Kamień. Uderzenie go otumaniło, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, ciało skuliło się instynktownie, a nogi same wycofały się jak najdalej od zagrożenia. Złapał się za zranione miejsce nad okiem, czując pod palcami krew, która szumiała mu w uszach i zagłuszała to co się działo dookoła.

Pierwszym co po chwili usłyszał, był krzyk Johna. Nie do końca jeszcze otrzeźwiony spojrzał w kierunku zamieszania. Micah był wolny i przyciskał stękającego z bólu Johna do ściany, z zadowoleniem okładając go raz po raz pięścią po twarzy, drugą ręką wbijając mu palec w ranę po kuli. John rzucał się i szarpał, nawet nie próbował się bronić przed uderzeniami, zbyt zdesperowany by oderwać dłoń od zranionego miejsca.

\- Nie ruszaj się, John – odezwał się ze śmiechem Micah i ponownie uderzył Johna, gdy ten tylko wyprostował głowę. – Może wybiję ci tak z głowy ochotę na bycie jebanym w dupę. Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz.

Potykając się o własne nogi, Arthur dopadł do Micah i zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję, ściskając mu mocno gardło i szarpiąc go do tyłu, odciągnął go kopiącego od Johna.

\- Pożałujesz, że go dotknąłeś, ty sukinsynu! – warknął mu do ucha Arthur.

\- Niczego nie będę żałował – wycharczał w odpowiedzi, drapiąc Arthura po przedramionach, by jakoś się uwolnić.

John potrzebował tylko paru sekund, by dojść do siebie. Z furią w oczach odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w ich stronę z krwią na twarzy jak jakąś farbą wojenną. Z całej siły uderzył Micah w brzuch. Jego ciało zwiotczało znacząco w uścisku Arthura. Szybko je wyprostował i nadstawił ukochanemu na kolejny cios, tym razem w twarz.

\- Szkoda że tobie z głowy nie można wybić bycia dwulicowym szczurem – powiedział mu John, okładając go pięściami tak szybko, że aż się zasapał. 

\- Zabiję was obu – obiecał im Micah i wyrzucił nogę w przód.

John wrzasnął z bólu, gdy został trafiony w ranne kolano, a potem jeszcze raz. Upadł na ziemię jak rażony piorunem. Arthur w odpowiedzi ścisnął mocniej gardło Micah, zamierzając udusić sukinsyna tu i teraz, ale ten nagle odrzucił głowę do tyłu, trafiając go w nos.

Arthur natychmiast poluźnił uścisk i zatoczył się do tyłu, dostając z łokcia w brzuch, a chwilę później prosto w podbródek. Zęby zadzwoniły mu w ustach, a siła uderzenia powaliła go na ziemię. Próbował się jak najszybciej podnieść, ale Micah rzucił się na niego i zaczął zasypywać kolejnymi ciosami.

\- Powinienem był już dawno powiedzieć reszcie, kim jesteście – podjudzał go Micah. Arthur zablokował jego kolejny cios i udało mu się zadać własny, nim znów oberwał. – Mielibyśmy masę zabawy pozbywając się dwóch sodomitów z obozu. Coś takiego zacieśnia więzy.

Złapał pięść Micah, gdy ten znów zamierzał go uderzyć.

\- Za dużo gadasz – powiedział mu.

Szybko zarzucił mu nogę na biodro i obrócił ich, tak że teraz on był na górze. Wykorzystując chwilowe zaskoczenie Micah, wymierzył mu kilka silnych ciosów w i tak już pokiereszowaną twarz, która wreszcie zaczęła jakoś wyglądać.

Micah wrzasnął rozjuszony i zaczął na ślepo go atakować, wijąc się pod nim jak żmija, którą był. Arthur przypierał go do ziemi ciężarem własnego ciała i siłą ciosów, starając się go raz na zawsze uciszyć, ale Micah ani myślał się poddawać. Machał łapami aż w końcu trafił go jedną w twarz, wsadzając mu palec do oka.

Arthur krzyknął z bólu, a potem znowu, gdy Micah przyłożył mu w twarz i powalił z powrotem na ziemię, siadając mu na biodrach i natychmiast zaciskając dłonie na gardle.

\- Może to nie stryczek, ale wystarczająco podobne, co Morgan? – zaśmiał się, próbując mu zmiażdżyć grdykę.

Kopiąc bezradnie i drapiąc, Arthur usiłował się uwolnić. Gdy tylko Micah to zobaczył, zabrał jedną rękę i zaczął go bić po twarzy, pozbawiając i tak już brakującego tchu. Robiło mu się już ciemno przed oczami, zarówno od ciosów, jak i dłoni na gardle, gdy Micah został nagle z niego ściągnięty.

Arthur nabrał szybko powietrza i zakasłał, przesłoniętym przez krew wzrokiem patrząc jak John staje przed nim i uderza tego sukinsyna raz, a potem drugi. Szybko wstał, by mu pomóc, ale Micah już odzyskał kontrolę. Uniknął kolejnego ciosu, złapał Johna za poły płaszcza i rzucił nim prosto w podnoszącego się z ziemi Arthura.

Wpadli na siebie z impetem i upadli boleśnie. John leżał na nim przygniatając go, ale szybko został z niego zabrany i ciśnięty o ziemię, tuż przy urwisku. Arthurowi serce podeszło do gardła, gdy ukochany prawie spadł.

Wypluwając krew z ust, dźwignął się na dłoniach i znów zakasłał, co zatrzymało go na chwilę w miejscu.

\- Marzyłem o tym od dawna – wyznał Micah, ledwo się już wysławiając po tylu ciosach otrzymanych w twarz. Podszedł do Johna i kopnął go w żebra, aż ten skulił się z bólu, nim popatrzył z nienawiścią na mężczyznę nad sobą.

\- Zabawne – wychrypiał John, obejmując się za zranione miejsce. – My o zabiciu ciebie też.

\- Wygląda na to, że pozostanie to już tylko niespełnionym marzeniem – zaśmiał się.

\- Zamkniesz się w końcu? – zapytał i kopnął drania w piszczel.

Nogi się pod nim ugięły i Micah padł prosto na Johna, który nie zwlekając zaczął go uderzać w twarz. Micah warknął sfrustrowany, co z całą tą krwią w jego ustach brzmiało bardziej jak bulgotanie.

Arthur podniósł się wreszcie i na drżących nogach zrobił kilka kroków w ich kierunku, by pomóc ukochanemu.

\- Zdechłbyś w końcu! – wydarł się Micah na Johna, gdy udało mu się w go w końcu uderzyć.

\- Posłuchaj własnej rady i sam zdechnij, sukinsynu! – odpowiedział John i zacisnął mu dłoń na gardle, drugą kładąc mu na twarzy i wbijając palce w oczy.

Micah zacharkał i w mgnieniu oka sięgnął po nóż przy pasie. John momentalnie puścił jego gardło i zabrał obie dłonie, w ostatniej chwili drżącymi rękoma zatrzymując ostrze tuż przed swoją twarzą.

Na widok przerażenia w oczach ukochanego i niebezpieczeństwa w jakim się nagle znalazł, w Arthurze zagotowała się krew i wstąpiły w niego nowe siły. Biegiem ruszył w stronę śmiejącego się obłąkańczo Micah i rzucił się na niego, z sukcesem ściągając go z Johna. Obaj polecieli w stronę krawędzi klifu, Micah zleciał od razu, Arthur złapał się występu, ale zaraz potem został pociągnięty za nogę w dół i stracił chwyt na szczelinie.

\- Arthur!

Serce mu zamarło z przerażenia, gdy przez ułamek sekundy spadał, nim poczuł silny uścisk na nadgarstku. Zaskoczony spojrzał w górę na Johna, który wychylał się przez krawędź, usiłując go utrzymać i nie dać mu spaść. 

\- Zabiorę cię ze sobą, Morgan! – wrzasnął uczepiony jego nogi Micah, po czym zaśmiał się i rozhuśtał.

John krzyknął z bólu, gdy zsunęli się nieco w dół, ciągnąc go z nimi. Spanikowany Arthur popatrzył na Micah i pod niego, gdzie kilkadziesiąt stóp w dole czekały na nich ostre jak brzytwa skały. Pewna śmierć.

\- Nie dam rady was obu utrzymać! – wystękał John. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, gdy trzymał ich postrzeloną ręką, która cała drżała jak w febrze. Arthur czuł, jak chwyt ukochanego słabnie z każdą chwilą. 

\- Nie wygracie! – odzywał się dalej Micah, nie przestając się śmiać. Arthur nawet nie próbował go strząsnąć, tylko zaszkodziłby tym Johnowi, którego dłoń przesunęła się w kierunku jego, niemal tracąc chwyt na jego nadgarstku. – Nie pozwolę się pokonać dwóm obrzydliwym sodomitom!

Micah znów pociągnął go w dół, trzymając go za łydkę. John poleciał do przodu, ale utrzymał się na klifie, walcząc z ciężarem Arthura i tego sukinsyna jak tylko mógł, ale długo tak nie wytrzyma.

Arthur bez zastanowienia sięgnął po nóż i choć słabo widział przez krew cieknącą mu po twarzy, skupił się jak tylko mógł, wiedząc że ma tylko jedną szansę. Micah przestał się w końcu śmiać i popatrzył na niego przerażony. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał mu takiej okazji. Rzucił w jego kierunku nożem, trafiając go idealnie w rękę, którą się go trzymał.

Ciężar uwieszony jego nogi zniknął w mgnieniu oka, gdy uścisk Micah osłabł, a on sam runął z wrzaskiem w dół, nim w zaledwie sekundę zamilkł raz na zawsze, roztrzaskując się o skały pod nim.

Chętnie by dłużej popatrzył na ten obrazek, ale nie chciał dołączyć. Znów spojrzał w górę, gdzie John wyciągnął w jego kierunku drugą dłoń.

\- Podaj mi drugą rękę! – polecił.

Arthur podciągnął się nieznacznie i chwycił ukochanego za dłoń, który od razu wciągnął go kawałek do góry, aż mógł złapać się krawędzi sam. Stękając z wysiłku wspiął się na klif z pomocą ciągnącego go za płaszcz Johna, a gdy tylko był już bezpieczny, obaj padli na ziemię ciężko dysząc, a John oprócz tego także szlochając z bólu.

\- Cholera – przeklął Arthur i nie czekając na odnowienie się sił, obrócił się w stronę ukochanego. – John, nic ci nie jest?

Wiedział, że to głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że coś mu było, nawet wiedział co, ale zadał to pytanie tak szybko, że nie zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Przeżyję – zapłakał, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się przez łzy do Arthura. – Musiałeś pobić mój dzisiejszy wyczyn, co?

Arthur popatrzył na niego zaskoczony po czym roześmiał się i nachylił nad nim, opierając swoje zakrwawione czoło o jego.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie – przyznał, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy to żart był aż tak śmieszny, czy po prostu odbiło mu z powodu ulgi.

\- Wiedziałem – zaśmiał się i otoczył Arthura ramionami, niemal od razu pojękując z bólu. – Ał, ał!

John szybko zabrał ręce z powrotem, zwłaszcza tą zranioną.

\- Ty durniu – zauważył Arthur. Śmiali się jak dwa głupki, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie walczyli o życie.

\- Boli nawet gdy się śmieję – wyznał John, ale nie potrafił przestać chichotać jakby był pijany. 

\- Więc przestań – poradził mu Arthur, samemu wciąż się śmiejąc. Ledwo oddychając dźwignął się na kolana i uklęknął. – Chodź, zmywajmy się stąd.

\- Tylko nie tą samą drogą, co Micah – poprosił i obaj parsknęli śmiechem.

Pomogli sobie nawzajem wstać, zabrali swoją broń i dokuśtykali do drogi prowadzącej w dół góry, dopiero wtedy umilkli, by przypadkiem nie ściągnąć tu zaraz Pinkertonów, którzy wciąż mogli być w pobliżu. Mieli już dość przygód jak na jeden dzień. Ale chociaż się nie śmiali, to uśmiechali się dalej, choć twarze mieli zakrwawione, obolałe i spuchnięte od ciosów, wargi popękane i rozcięte, a ich uśmiechy były czerwone, bo zęby były całe we krwi. Byli jednak zbyt szczęśliwi z tego, że przeżyli, by przejmować się takimi trywialnymi rzeczami. Mieli ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak dotrzeć do swoich przyjaciół i zacząć nowe życie, które było już bliżej niż dalej. 

***

_It always rains down on us_  
_And like an old dog lying by a new gravestone_  
_It's still our home_  
_It's still our home_

_So if you ever feel like you are alone_  
_After the night_  
_The morning comes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Rae - Morning Comes


	3. Łapiąc oddech

_I need to live life _  
_Like some people never will _  
_So find me kindness _  
_Find me beauty _  
_Find me truth _  
_When temptation brings me to my knees _  
_And I lay here drained of strength _  
_Show me kindness _  
_Show me beauty _  
_Show me truth_

***

Powoli by nie spaść, co w ich obecnym stanie nie byłoby specjalnie trudne, zeszli w dół zbocza, po kilku minutach zostawiając górę za sobą i wchodząc do ciemnego lasu. Do poranka jeszcze parę godzin, był środek nocy, ale nie mogli czekać aż tyle, nawet jeśli bardzo chcieli, bo rany zadane im przez Micah doskwierały im z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej.

John prowadził, potykając się co chwilę o kamienie, wystające korzenie czy o własne nogi. Arthur szedł tuż za nim, trzymając go za karabin, by go nie zgubić. Gdyby się rozdzielili, to byłby koniec, w obecnym stanie mogli liczyć na przeżycie tylko pilnując siebie nawzajem przed omdleniem.

Był tylko jeden plus ciemności, mniej kręciło im się dzięki niej w głowie.

\- Musimy zdobyć konie – wyszeptał do niego John, zatrzymując się przy jednym z wielu mijanych drzew. – Na piechotę nie damy rady.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić – odparł, rozglądając się bezradnie po panujących ciemnościach. Nie wiedzieli nawet dokładnie, gdzie są. – Potem musimy znaleźć jakaś kryjówkę i opatrzyć rany. 

\- Cholera, to będzie trudne – zauważył załamany. – Cała okolica jest pewnie patrolowana przez Pinkertonów. Pieprzony Micah.

\- Może to nam właśnie pomoże – zasugerował Arthur. Jego chwyt na broni Johna osłabł, gdy ukochany obrócił się, zakładał, że w jego stronę. – Pinkertoni mają konie.

To była ich jedyna szansa na zdobycie wierzchowców albo chociaż jednego. Nie mogli nikogo napaść, nawet najbardziej strachliwy pastuch się ich nie przestraszy, chyba że ich wyglądu. Mogli by z powodzeniem straszyć na bagnie z całą tą krwią, którą byli pokrycie.

\- Arthur, jesteś geniuszem – pochwalił John i na ślepo złapał go za rękę, doprowadzając ją z powrotem do karabinu. – Chodźmy.

Wydawało im się, że przedzierają się przez las przez dobrych kilka godzin. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem byli coraz słabsi, wlekli się jak żółwie i choć szli bardzo niepewnie, oddychali przy tym jakby właśnie skończyli ścigać się z koniem. Gdy w pewnym momencie przystanęli, by odpocząć, Arthur zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował na ziemię przed sobą, omal przy tym nie mdlejąc z wysiłku. Po czymś takim zaczęło mu się jeszcze bardziej kręcić w głowie i znów zebrało mu się na mdłości.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał John, bełkocąc strasznie. Albo nie mógł normalnie mówić, albo to Arthur nie potrafił go dobrze zrozumieć. 

\- Nie – odparł szczerze, samemu mówiąc niewyraźnie. – Cholera, wszystko się kręci.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ziemia może tak wirować – zgodził się z nim John, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, po chwili obejmując go. – Nie umieraj tylko teraz. Żałosnym byłoby, gdyby Micah zabił nas zza grobu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – obiecał i wziął parę głębokich wdechów, by zażegnać mdłościom. – Okej, chodźmy dalej.

Więc poszli, wcale nie czując się przy tym lepiej. Wkrótce po nim, John też zwymiotował, omal nie osuwając się po pniu drzewa, o które się oparł. Było z nimi bardzo źle, po tym całym okładaniu się pięściami z pewnością mieli jakiś uraz. Arthur przypomniał sobie jak powrócił po porwaniu przez Colma. Wtedy też było to samo i potrzebował kilku dni, by przestać się czuć jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować duszę razem z zawartością żołądka.

Ale nawet Colm nie urządził go tak jak Micah. Wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach, przed oczami pojawiały się białe plany, które po chwili znikały, co jakiś czas tracił też poczucie czasu. Nie zemdlał jeszcze tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał by John musiał się nim zajmować, gdy sam potrzebował pomocy i to nawet pilniejszej.

Gdy okazjonalnie wpadali na siebie, Arthur czuł jak ukochany drży. Istniała duża szansa, że w ranę po postrzale wdało się już zakażenie i jego ciało trawiła gorączka. Arthur miał nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze tak źle, bo nie miał pojęcia co by zrobili bez lekarza, a sam nie byłby w stanie odciąć Johnowi całego ramienia i potem zatamować krwawienia. W ogóle nie chciał go pozbawiać kończyny, już bardziej humanitarnie byłoby go zabić.

Włóczyli się po lesie jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło. Szli kompletnie na ślepo, kiedy nagle usłyszeli parskanie konia. Arthur pożałował tego jak szybko odwrócił głowę w kierunku znajomego dźwięku, bo od razu żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Czuł już palenie w ustach, ale przełknął żółć z powrotem i poklepał Johna po ramieniu.

\- Słyszałem – odpowiedział John i z nowymi siłami ruszyli w stronę hałasu, który robił koń.

Znaleźli go już po kilku krokach. Drzewa nieco się przerzedziły, księżyc dawał trochę światła, widzieli więc zwierze już z kilku kroków. Było osiodłane i spokojne, nie bało się ich, gdy podeszli bliżej.

\- Cześć, piękna – przywitał się z nią łagodnie Arthur, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć. Trochę zaniepokoił ją zapach krwi, ale nie na tyle, by uciec. Musiała należeć do któregoś z Pinkertonów, masa koni zapewne rozbiegła się po okolicy, gdy ich jeźdźcy ginęli od kul. – Chcesz nas podwieźć?

Klacz parsknęła i obwąchała go ciekawsko. Arthur uznał to za dobry znak i wspiął się ostrożnie na siodło, stękając z bólu przy każdym gwałtownym ruchu. Koń nie spłoszył się tylko stał spokojnie, przystępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Zaklinacz koni się znalazł – skomentował to wszystko John. Arthur podał mu rękę i pomógł mu usiąść za swoimi plecami. – To dokąd jedziemy?

\- Cholera, sam nie wiem – przyznał i ukuł klacz ostrogami. Koń ruszył powoli przed siebie, samemu wymijając drzewa na swojej drodze. Arthur miał nadzieję, że jeśli da jej prowadzić, to nie doprowadzi ich do jakiegoś obozu Pinkertonów. – Musimy określić północ, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy i wtedy zdecydować, ale do tego potrzebne mi jest niebo.

Po krótkiej jeździe znaleźli drogę, a Arthur rozpoznał okolicę po kilku charakterystycznych pniach drzew, które mijał już wielokrotnie podczas swoich samotnych podróży. Ostatnia raz gdy tędy jechał, spotkał samotnie żyjącą wdowę, która nie bardzo wiedziała jak przetrwać w dziczy.

Charlotte. Charlotte im pomoże. 

Wyjechali też w końcu na otwarty teren, od razu spojrzał w niebo, szukając gwiazdy polarnej.

\- Tam – powiedział i wskazał ją Johnowi. – Chyba. Widzę dwie.

\- Ja cztery.

Arthur zamknął oczy i potrzymał je tak chwilę, nim znów spojrzał w niebo. Nie poprawiło się ani trochę, gwiazdy zaczęły wręcz wirować.

\- Czy one zawsze poruszały się tak szybko? – zapytał ukochanego, który praktycznie pokładał się na jego plecach.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie – odparł i zakrztusił się, zapewne mdłościami, które powstrzymał.

\- Pieprzyć to, uznajmy, że to gwiazda polarna – zdecydował i ruszył na północ. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, niedaleko mieszka moja znajoma.

\- Ładna?

\- Nie masz kiedy być zazdrosnym?

\- Tylko pytam – wyjaśnił. Arthur doceniał jego próby poprawienia im obu humoru. – Obyśmy dotarli tam szybko. Nie czuję się najlepiej.

\- Ja też nie.

Gdyby nie Micah i jego układ z Pinkertonami, musieliby tylko uciekać przed Dutchem, nie zostaliby zagonieni na tamtą górę, nie straciliby koni i nie zostaliby tak pobici. Niesamowite jak jeden człowiek potrafił wszystko zepsuć i doprowadzić do katastrofy.

Sporo ryzykowali jadąc po drodze, ale tak Arthur miał pewność, że dotrą na miejsce. Spokojny chód konia usypiał, ale nie pozwolił sobie na sen, nawet jeśli całe ciało, a także umysł prosiły go odpoczynek.

John też nie spał, choć miał taką możliwość. Arthur czuł jak ukochany co chwilę porusza palcami, które zaplótł na jego brzuchu, by się go trzymać i nie spaść w czasie jazdy.

Gdy dostrzegł w oddali znajomą chatę, Arthur omal się nie rozpłakał na jej widok. Pospieszył konia i po chwili byli już pod budynkiem. W środku było ciemno, ale z komina unosił się dym.

\- Charlotte? – Starał się ją zawołać, ale nie potrafił unieść głosu ani się dobrze wysłowić, gubił litery. Mimo to miał nadzieję, że go usłyszy. – Charlotte.

John ostrożnie spróbował zejść z konia, co w końcu mu się udało. Gdy był już na ziemi, Arthur do niego dołączył i podpierając się nawzajem, doczłapali do drzwi chaty. Arthur oparł się o ścianę obok i zapukał lekko, by przypadkiem nie wystraszyć kobiety.

\- Charlotte – odezwał się znowu.

W końcu ze środka dobiegł hałas. Arthur wyprostował się, starając się zetrzeć nieco krwi z twarzy, by jakoś się prezentować, żeby biedna Charlotte nie padła na serce na widok dwóch zakrwawionych i uzbrojonych mężczyzn.

Drzwi w końcu się uchyliły, w środku nadal było ciemno, ale pomimo urazu głowy i braku źródła światła, Arthur od razu rozpoznał znajome oczy.

\- Witaj, Charlotte – przywitał się z nią, siląc się na radosny ton.

\- Arthur? – zapytał zszokowana i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, wreszcie mogąc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Natychmiast zasłoniła usta prawie krzycząc na jego widok. Gdy jej wzrok powędrował na stojącego za nim Johna, aż cofnęła się przerażona. – Arthur, o mój Boże, co się… Co ci się stało?

\- Mała potyczka ze żmiją – odparł i złapał ręką futryny, by się podeprzeć. – Wybacz najście, ale nie mieliśmy dokąd iść. Potrzebujemy pomocy.

Charlotte wciąż była w szoku, ale już po chwili zaczęła działać. Otworzyła drzwi jeszcze szerzej i zeszła im z drogi, poganiając ich, by szybko weszli do środka. Chętnie skorzystali z zaproszenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi, podczas gdy Charlotte rozpaliła kilka lamp i zaczęła dorzucać drewna do ognia. 

\- Usiądźcie przy stole – poleciała im, stawiając krzesła obok siebie, nim zaczęła ganiać w tę i z powrotem po izbie, zbierając różne rzeczy.

John i Arthur z ulgą usiedli, czy może raczej opadli na krzesła, bo nogi się ugięły pod nimi obydwoma.

\- Naprawdę przepraszamy za najście i to w środku nocy, proszę pani – odezwał się John, oddychając ciężko i trzymając się za ranę.

\- W porządku, potrzebujecie pomocy – zapewniła go, wyjmując z szafy apteczkę i naręcze szmat. – I żadna pani, po prostu Charlotte. Przyjaciele Arthura są też moimi przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – wyznał Arthur.

\- Domyślam się – odparła z łagodnym uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy znów na nich popatrzyła i przypomniała sobie w jakim są stanie. Podeszła do nich szybko i rozłożyła apteczkę na stole, nim zbliżyła się do pieca, rozpalając w nim ogień i stawiając gar z wodą na palniku, drugi przynosząc do nich. – Dobry Boże, wyglądacie jakbyście zderzyli się z pociągiem.

\- Żeby tylko – westchnął Arthur i dotknął jednego z zębów w tylnej części ust. Poruszył nim parę razy, aż ząb wypadł. Wrzucił go do ognia, obok którego siedział. – To była szalona noc, Charlotte.

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć. – Charlotte chwyciła jeszcze wiadro i postawiła je między nimi, samej stając zaraz obok. – Banda jakichś Pinkertonów przejeżdżała tu wieczorem, strasznie im się spieszyło.

Arthur wyczuł spojrzenie Johna, który popatrzył na niego zmartwiony. Uspokoił szybko ukochanego, by się niepotrzebnie nie martwił. Charlotte nie zrobi im krzywdy.

Obaj patrzyli jak wypłukuje kawałek białej szmatki w wodzie, a następnie unosi ją do twarzy Arthura, delikatnie zaczynając zmywać z niej krew. Choć starał się nie sprawić mu bólu i tak syknął, gdy dotknęła go w kilku miejscach. Złapał ją szybko za nadgarstek i zatrzymał, żałując swojego ruchu, gdy zobaczył jaki krwawy ślad zostawił na jej skórze. 

\- Zajmij się najpierw Johnem – poprosił, widząc już jak ukochany chce protestować. – Chodzi z raną po kuli pół dnia i pół nocy, nie chcę żeby wdało się zakażenie.

\- Z tyloma ranami co ty masz też może się wdać – zauważyła, ale odwróciła się do Johna, przyglądając się z niepokojem jego ramieniu. Cały materiał koszuli i płaszcza były nasiąknięte krwią. Chyba już nie leciała, ale nie wiadomo było jak wygląda to pod spodem. – Możesz odsłonić ranę?

\- Spróbuję – wybełkotał w odpowiedzi.

Podczas gdy John walczył z ubraniem i własnymi łzami, które zbierały mu się w oczach, Arthur sięgnął po drugą szmatkę i zaczął nią wycierać twarz. Rana nad okiem już nie krwawiła, ale była bardzo delikatna i musiał zaciskać zęby, gdy ją przemywał.

Woda w garnku robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, gdy zarówno on jak i Charlotte płukali w niej szmatki. Bardzo szybko nie widać było w ogóle, że to kiedyś była woda. 

\- Jezu Chryste – westchnęła z przejęciem Charlotte, gdy John w końcu zdjął z siebie koszulę. Całą pierś miał poobijaną, wszędzie były czerwone plamy lub jakieś zadrapania. Plecy pewnie wcale nie wyglądały lepiej sądząc po reakcji Charlotte także na tę stronę ciała. – Na pewno nie zderzyłeś się z pociągiem?

\- Nie, ale wypadłem z jednego, kiedy jechał – wyznał i skrzywił się, gdy Charlotte zaczęła uciskać sińce. – Coś jest złamanego?

\- Nie jestem lekarzem, ale nie wydaje mi się – odparła, przyglądając się ranie postrzałowej. – Kula przeszła na wylot.

\- Dzięki Bogu – stwierdził Arthur. – Grzebanie w ranie, by ją znaleźć, to nic przyjemnego.

\- Nie zapytam skąd wiesz – zażartowała Charlotte i podeszła do garnka z gotującą się wodą i zabrała go z ognia, przynosząc na stół. Wyplukała w nim kolejna szmatkę, nim przy jej użyciu zaczęła oczyszczać dziurę po kuli. – Nie wygląda na zakażoną i kość jest chyba cała. Ale na pewno trochę potrwa zanim odzyskasz pełną kontrolę.

\- Tak wiem – przytaknął jej, zaciskając zęby z bólu, gdy delikatnie oczyszczała ranę z wszelkiego brudu i zaschniętej krwi. Arthur dopiero teraz widział, jak przez całą lewą stronę piersi Johna ciągnie się smuga krwi, aż do spodni. – Nie pierwszy raz oberwałem kulkę.

\- Więc który to już? – spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Cholera, nie mam pojęcia – odparł i popatrzył na Arthura. – Arthur?

\- Nie liczyłem – przyznał i wzruszył ramionami, co było bardzo złym pomysłem, bo potworny ból rozsadził mu brak. – Pierwszy raz chyba się zdarzyło gdy miałeś ile? Szesnaście lat?

\- Szesnaście? – powtórzyła zdumiona Charlotte.

\- Tak, coś około tego – zgodził się z nim John i zaczął oglądać swoje prawe ramię. – Wciąż mam bliznę, o tutaj.

Wskazał jeden punkt zaraz przy wewnętrznej stronie łokcia.

\- Ciekawe wiedziecie życie, chłopcy – skomentowała Charlotte, nie wypytując o szczegóły i nie oskarżając ich o nic.

\- Prowadziliśmy – poprawił ją Arthur, wyrzucając zużytą szmatę do podstawionego wiadra. – Rzuciliśmy to.

\- Ale chyba to życie nie rzuciło was – zauważyła i stanęła znów przed Johnem, by oczyścić ranę z drugiej strony.

\- Jeszcze nie – stwierdził John i jęknął.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział od razu. – Chcę jak najlepiej to oczyścić.

\- W porządku – zapewnił ją i przez zaciśnięte zęby wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. – Musisz też zajrzeć do środka.

\- Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, ja to zrobię – zaoferował Arthur.

\- Odpoczywaj – poleciła mu i wyciągnęła z apteczki niewielkie szczypce, których chyba nie spodziewała się użyć. Potrzymała je chwilę drżącą ręką nad ogniem i wróciła do Johna. – Jakieś inne rany?

\- Nie sądzę – odparł i z całej siły zacisnął palce na blacie, gdy Charlotte niepewnie włożyła szczypce do rany i wyciągnęła ze środka kawałek materiału, zapewne z płaszcza. Kolor się zgadzał. 

\- Arthur?

\- Poza moją twarzą, to jestem tylko poobijany – odpowiedział, kończąc czyszczenie swojej twarzy. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

\- Zaraz cię obejrzę – obiecała.

Powoli ale bardzo dokładnie doprowadziła Johna do porządku, oczyściła ranę po kuli alkoholem i słuchając ich instrukcji, drżącą ręką zaszyła ranę wlotową i wylotową, natarła maścią, a następnie zabandażowała czystym bandażem, który od razu nasiąkł krwią.

Umyła mu też w końcu twarz, odkrywając stare blizny po ataku wilka, ale żadnych nowych ran, które później by się zabliźniły i pozostawiły trwały ślad.

John dostał też coś na ból, jakiś tonik, który miał chyba inny skład niż te, których używali zazwyczaj. Charlotte pewnie same je zrobiła. Popijał go, gdy innym przemywała mu obtarcia i zadrapania, tak na wszelki wypadek, powiedziała.

Nie dał jej obejrzeć kolana, głównie dlatego, bo nie chciał się przed nią całkowicie rozbierać. Gdy tylko z nim skończyła, odwróciła się do Arthura. Wyczyściła dokładnie całą jego twarz, bo niezbyt dobrze sobie z tym poradził, zabandażowała mu też głowę, żeby nie otworzyła mu się znowu rana nad okiem.

Tak jak w przypadku Johna, obejrzała jego klatkę piersiową i plecy. Gdy zdjął przed nią koszulę, aż sapnęła z wrażenia na widok tych wszystkich sińców. On i John nie wyglądali wcale tak różnie od siebie, każdy upadek jakiego doświadczyli nieźle ich urządził, a jeszcze Micah musiał coś od siebie dorzucić.

\- Arthurze, twoja szyja – powiedziała Charlotte, gdy zdjął bandanę. – Ktoś cię…

\- Tak – potwierdził, dotykając się w miejscu, gdzie Micah zostawił odciski swoich łap. John patrzył na nie wściekły. Kilka dni minie zanim znikną, jak wszystkie te sińce i stłuczenia.

\- Z kim wy się biliście? – zapytała ich przejęta. Smucił ją ich widok, to jaki ból znosili cały ten czas. – Z całym plutonem?

\- Ze zdrajcą – odpowiedział jej z odrazą Arthur. – Sukinsyn próbował nas zabić.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Nie żyje, nie ma się już czym przejmować – dodał John, ledwo będąc już przytomnym. Nawet uniesienie kubka z wodą, który dała mu do picia Charlotte, było dla niego ciężkim wysiłkiem.

\- To naprawdę był szalony dzień – zauważyła, kończąc już z ranami Arthura. Nie znalazła żadnego złamania czego trochę się obawiał cały ten czas.

\- Ja wypadłem z pociągu, obaj spadliśmy z koni oraz z klifu i daliśmy się pobić jednemu człowiekowi – wyliczył po kolei John. – Najgorszy dzień w naszym życiu, a miał naprawdę ogromną konkurencję.

\- Będziecie mieli co opowiadać wieczorami przy ognisku.

Uśmiechnęli się w odpowiedzi na ten żart. Teraz gdy już odpoczywali, a ich rany zostały opatrzone, czuli się nieco lepiej i wrócił im humor. Arthurowi wciąż kręciło się w głowie i było mu niedobrze, przypuszczał, że John czuje się podobnie, ale z tym już sobie poradzą. Gdyby nie pomoc Charlotte, byliby w znacznie gorszym stanie.

Tak jak John dostał tonik do wypicia, a potem trochę wody. Charlotte zostawiła ich wtedy na chwilę i wyszła na zewnątrz, by wylać tą, w której płukała szmaty. Gdy wróciła, miała już kolejną porcję wody, ale świeżą.

\- Powinniście się trochę przemyć – zasugerowała im, podając im dwa kawałki materiału. – Oczyściłam ile mogłam, ale z oczywistych względów nie schodziłam poniżej pasa.

\- Dziękuję, Charlotte – powiedział jej Arthur, stając na niepewnych nogach i łapiąc ją za dłonie. – Prawdopodobnie uratowałaś nam życie. 

\- Ty uratowałeś moje – przypomniała mu i ucałowała go w policzek tak jak ostatnim razem. John przyglądał się temu zaciekawiony, ale nieprzejęty. – Zaniosę wodę do jednej z sypialni. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam spanie w jednym łóżku?

\- Wychowaliśmy się razem i jesteśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi, nic nam nie będzie – zapewnił ją John. – Jesteśmy wdzięczni za twoją pomoc.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego. – Poszli za nią do wolnej sypialni, gdzie zostawiła im wiadro z wodą na środku pokoju. – Przyniosę wam ubrania mojego męża. Może coś będzie pasować, żebyście nie musieli spać w tych zakrwawionych spodniach.

\- Jesteś aniołem – stwierdził Arthur. Charlotte uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

\- Nie łam jej serca – ostrzegł go John. To było pierwsze co powiedział.

\- Nie jest mną zainteresowana – zapewnił i zdjął pas z bronią, a potem rozpiął spodnie. Musiał usiąść, by je ściągnąć, bo nie był w stanie ustać nawet przez chwilę na jednej nodze.

John zrobił to samo i z trudem zaczęli zmywać z siebie resztki krwi i brudu. Kąpali się nie tak dawno, a wyglądali jakby ostatni raz byli w wodzie ze dwa tygodnie temu. Korzystając z okazji, obejrzeli się nawzajem szukając kolejnych ran.

Kolano Johna było spuchnięte i bolało gdy je zginał lub prostował, ale był w stanie to zrobić, więc nie martwili się o nie zbytnio. Podobnie było z biodrem Arthura. Nogi mieli w porządku, co nie znaczyło, że też nie mieli tam sińców.

Gdy tak stali nago obok siebie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno dziś oberwali. Arthur nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wyglądali aż tak źle, a przez lata wpakowali się w naprawdę wiele różnych kłopotów i brali udział w wielu bójkach. Pierwszy raz ktoś ich tak urządził, ale też pierwszy raz byli tak osłabieni przed walką. Gdyby nie to, Micah nie miałby z nimi szans w pojedynkę, a co dopiero gdyby walczyli obaj tak jak tej nocy. Większych od niego i siebie pokonywali, a Micah nie był wcale taki silny, był po prostu bardziej wypoczęty niż oni i poza upadkiem chwilę przed walką nic mu nie dolegało.

Micah sam wiedział, że nie ma z nimi szans, dlatego nigdy wcześniej ich nie zaatakował. Nie dopóki nie był pewny, że może ich pokonać, a i tak się przejechał na swojej pewności siebie. Dwaj homoseksualiści go załatwili, a taki był pewny swego.

Woda była cała różowa, gdy skończyli się przemywać. Chwilę później Charlotte zapukała do drzwi, ale nie otworzyła ich.

\- Mam dla was ubrania – poinformowała ich. John dokuśtykał do drzwi i uchylił je lekko, przyjmując ciuchy, a potem znów ich odcinając.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Chcecie może coś zjeść?

John popatrzył na Arthura, który ostrożnie pokręcił głową. Nie utrzyma nic w żołądku, nie gdy co chwilę zbierało mu się na wymioty. Ledwo wypił tonik. 

\- Nie teraz – odpowiedział jej i odkaszlnął.

\- Dajcie znać, jak się ubierzecie – poprosiła jeszcze i odeszła od drzwi. Słyszeli jak zaczęła sprzątać izbę. Miał nadzieję, że nie zakrwawili jej za bardzo podłogi.

Ubrania, które im przyniosła były za duże na nich obu, nawet na niego, ale trzymały się i zapewniały ciepło, a przede wszystkim były czyste, więc nie narzekali. Arthur pomógł Johnowi założyć koszulę, gdy ten nie radził sobie sam ze swoją ręką. Całe szczęście ucierpiała lewa, a nie prawa – dominująca. Wciąż mógł strzelać jeśli trzeba, co już zdążył dzisiaj udowodnić.

Czyści i ubrani, dołączyli ponownie do Charlotte, która nucąc cicho chowała lekarstwa i narzędzie do apteczki. Usłyszała ich od razu i popatrzyła na nich z uśmiechem.

\- Ubrania w porządku? – zapytała sprzątając dalej.

\- Jak najbardziej – zapewnił ją Arthur. – Jeszcze raz dziękujemy za pomoc.

\- Musisz przestać mi dziękować, jak ktoś jest w potrzebie, to się pomaga – wyjaśniła mu i minęła ich, by wejść do pokoju, który mieli zajmować. Wyszła z niego z ich spodniami, które wrzuciła do niewielkiej balii, gdzie były już ich pozostałe ubrania. – Wypiorę je rano. Zaceruję wszystkie dziury.

\- Charlotte, nie musisz tego robić - powiedział jej John. – Chodziliśmy w gorszych ubraniach.

\- To żaden problem – powtórzyła po raz kolejny. – Jesteście ranni, nie będziecie chodzić w brudnych ubraniach. Zanim będą gotowe, to akurat dojdziecie do siebie.

\- Zamierzaliśmy ruszyć po południu dalej – poinformował ją Arthur. Musieli się spotkać z pozostałymi jak najszybciej, zapewnić ich, że żyją, a przede wszystkim przekazać Abigail, że John przeżył.

\- Wykluczone – zabroniła im. – Arthurze, nie jesteście w stanie podróżować, musicie najpierw wypocząć.

\- Trochę się nam spieszy – wyjaśnił John.

\- Chyba do grobu – zauważyła i podeszła ciężkim krokiem do stołu, gdzie stały dwie buteleczki kolejnych medykamentów. Podała je im. – Proszę. Wypijecie je jak wstaniecie. Najlepiej wieczorem, wcześniej nie chcę was widzieć na nogach.

\- Charlotte…

\- Nie będę się z tobą kłócić, Arthurze – przerwała mu szybko. – Może jak to mężczyźni macie w zwyczaju sądzić, że jesteście niezwyciężeni i nic was się nie ima, ale jesteście w naprawdę kiepskim stanie. Ledwo was rozumiem przez większość czasu, kiedy się odzywacie, John się trzęsie i obaj się chwiejecie. Zostańcie kilka dni, wydobrzyjcie. Podróżowanie w takim stanie, nawet we dwójkę, nie skończy się dobrze. Mam ci przypomnieć, Arthurze, że po okolicy kręcą się wilki?

\- Pamiętam – przyznał z uśmiechem i popatrzył na Johna, który nie wyglądał na zbyt chętnego do jazdy, choć pewnie stęsknił się już za resztą. Może zostanie dłużej w jednym miejscu im nie zaszkodzi. Sadie pewnie i tak jeszcze nie ruszyła z resztą do ich kryjówki, w pobliżu Copperhead Landing zapewne wciąż jest sporo Pinkertonów. Aktualnie byli bliżej O’Creagh’s Run niż kobiety, dojechaliby na miejsce jako pierwsi. – W porządku, zostaniemy trochę.

Charlotte ucieszyła się i odwróciła, wracając do swoich zajęć.

\- Zajęłam się waszym koniem, nakarmiłam go – powiedziała im, podnosząc z ziemi ich karabiny oraz kapelusz i torbę Arthura. Podała im wszystkie rzeczy i wygoniła w stronę sypialni, nie dając im zaprotestować. – Idźcie spać i nie przejmujcie się niczym. Zajrzę do was rano zobaczyć, czy nie umarliście.

\- Na pewno nic nam nie będzie. – Gdy Charlotte miała już zamknąć za nimi drzwi, Arthur zatrzymał ją i popatrzył jej w oczy. – Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć, ale naprawdę dziękuję. Obaj dziękujemy.

Nie musiała wcale im pomagać, nie gdy stanęli pod jej drzwiami cali we krwi podczas gdy po okolicy ganiali Pinkertoni szukający bandytów. Bez względu na to, że Arthur jej pomógł, mogła ich zbyć i nie można by było mieć do niej pretensji, że nie chciała się w to mieszać. Za pomoc zbiegom sama mogłaby zawisnąć.

Ale pomogła im. Zaprosiła do swojego domu, opatrzyła, dała lekarstwa, które sama musiała robić. Wykorzystała na nich cenne bandaże i wciąż ofiarowała pomoc. Arthura wzruszenie ściskało za gardło, gdy razem z Johnem doświadczali całej tej dobroci, na którą nawet nie zasługiwali. Nie doznali czegoś podobnego od lat. Coś mniejszego – owszem, zdarzało się, ale ostatni taki akt bezinteresowności miał miejsce, gdy Dutch ich przygarnął. Tylko teraz okazało się, że to nie było takie bezinteresowne z jego strony.

Charlotte pomagała im dla samego pomagania. Bo jak sama powiedziała, tak trzeba. Pomagała im, bo sam jej kiedyś pomógł, też zupełnie bezinteresownie. Jeden akt dobroci zrodził drugi i w dodatku ocalił ich życia. Gdyby więcej ludzi myślało tak jak ona, może ten świat nie byłby taki zgniły.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała im obu. Arthur zerknął na ukochanego, który przyglądał się Charlotte w szoku, chyba też nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś im pomaga od tak, nie oczekując niczego w zamian i nawet nie chcąc słuchać pochwał. – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, Charlotte.

\- Dobranoc.

Zamknęli za sobą drzwi, odłożyli rzeczy byle gdzie i od razu skierowali się do łóżka. Dawno już nie spali na żadnym porządnym, a to wyglądało naprawdę zachęcająco.

Wcześniej przytomnych trzymała ich jedynie wola przetrwania, potem dyskomfort przy opatrywaniu ran, teraz nic już ich nie powstrzymywało przed zaśnięciem. Bolało ich, gdy się kładli, ale gdy już się położyli, okryci szczelnie kołdrą, wreszcie ich ciała poczuły ulgę i odetchnęli głęboko.

Leżeli na bokach, John nie chciał nadwyrężać lewego ramienia i nogi. Patrzyli na siebie, po raz pierwszy przyglądając się swoim twarzom. Arthur nie mógł znieść tego, jak wygląda John. Krew już dawno została zmyta, a jego twarz wciąż była czerwona od opuchlizny. Prawe oko ledwo się otwierało, takie było spuchnięte, lewy policzek był napęczniały jakby John miał wypchane usta, a wargi były pęknięte w kilku miejscach.

Nigdy nie powinien tak wyglądać. To co zrobił mu Micah było niewybaczalne i Arthur żałował, że nie mógł bardziej tego drania skrzywdzić. Pocieszało go jedynie to, że też zdążył mu oszpecić buźkę.

Nie przeglądał się jeszcze w lustrze, ale pewnie wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Johna, cały obity i spuchnięty gdzie się dało. W ogóle nie przypominali teraz siebie, bardziej jakieś karykatury, które można znaleźć na kartach w paczkach papierosów, albo dziwadła w cyrku.

Powinni byli po prostu zastrzelić Micah.

Na szczęście to wszystko kiedyś zniknie. Opuchlizna zacznie schodzić, ale do tego czasu Arthur będzie musiał patrzeć na twarz ukochanego i ciągle dostawać przypomnienie tego, jak został skrzywdzony i jak bardzo go to wszystko bolało – nie tylko moment uderzeń, bo ich konsekwencje obaj będą odczuwać jeszcze przez kilka dni.

John na pewno myślał teraz podobnie. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Arthura i delikatnie zbadał jego twarz, gładząc każde obolałe miejsce z czułością, jakby miało to jakoś pomóc w ich gojeniu się. Dotknął bandaża, który zakrywał jego czoło, wyraźnie zaniepokojony jego obecnością.

Arthur chwycił jego dłoń i przeniósł ją niżej, by pocałować jego zranione zadanymi ciosami knykcie. John mruknął i cały się trzęsąc przysunął się bliżej, tak że Arthur mógł go objąć, uważając na postrzelone ramię. 

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Arthur, patrząc ukochanemu w oczy.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział John i zamknął oczy. Zasnął momentalnie, oddychając powoli i spokojnie, całkowicie zrelaksowany pomimo tego przez co dopiero co przeszedł.

Po wielu godzinach walki o życie, nie tylko swoje, ale i innych, Arthur też w końcu mógł sobie pozwolić na relaks. Wszelki ból zniknął, czy może raczej został chwilowo zagłuszony przez potworne zmęczenie, które w sekundę uśpiło Johna, a teraz równie szybko usypiało i jego. Wiedząc, że obaj są bezpieczni, że Charlotte jest tuż obok, gdyby jej potrzebowali, Arthur odpuścił wreszcie i poddał zmęczeniu.

Zasnął gdy tylko zamknął oczy.

Nie pamiętał o czym śnił, nie miał też pojęcia ile spał, gdy się w końcu obudził, czy może raczej został obudzony przez potrząsanie. Zdezorientowany otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę.

\- Hej – przywitała się łagodnie Charlotte. – Wstawaj, Arthurze, już druga po południu.

\- Nie miałaś nas obudzić rano? – zapytał i uniósł rękę, by przetrzeć posklejane powieki. Wszystko nadal go bolało, chciał wrócić do spania, by nie czuć się jakby przebiegło po nim stado koni.

\- Obudziłam was – zapewniła rozbawiona. – Nie wiedzieliście co się dzieje i od razu wróciliście do spania. Nic dziwnego, że tego nie pamiętasz.

Starał się to sobie przypomnieć, ale miał pustkę w głowie. Nawet wspomnienia z nocy wracały do niego powoli, sprawiały wręcz wrażenie wymyślonych, ale obolałe ciało było dowodem tego, że to wszystko to nie był tylko jakiś dziwny sen.

\- Która, mówiłaś, jest godzina? – zapytał ją. Już mu umknął ten szczegół.

\- Druga po południu – powtórzyła i przyłożyła mu dłoń do czoła, sprawdzając temperaturę. Mruknęła po chwili z aprobatą i przeniosła dłoń za niego. – Nie macie gorączki. Myślisz, że dacie radę coś zjeść? Nie wiem kiedy ostatnio jedliście, ale chyba powinniście to zrobić.

Był głodny, czuł ssanie w żołądku, teraz nawet jeszcze intensywniej niż chwilę wcześniej, zanim Charlotte wspomniała o jedzeniu, ale jakoś nie potrafił się zmotywować. Chciał i jednocześnie nie chciał jeść, ale miała rację, powinni chociaż spróbować.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł i ostrożnie podparł się na łokciu. Podnoszenie się nigdy nie było takie wymagające.

\- Obudź Johna i przyjdźcie do mnie – poleciła mu, wstając z łóżka. – Bez pośpiechu, jak nie dacie rady, to przyniosę jedzenie do was.

Charlotte wyszła chwilę po tym, a on odwrócił się za siebie i spojrzał na wciąż śpiącego ukochanego.

John.

Naprawdę tu był. To też nie był sen, John przeżył. Poprzedniej nocy nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by się z tego cieszyć, ciągle coś się działo, musieli uciekać i starać się przeżyć. Po prostu zaakceptował to, że John jest obok niego i walczy u jego boku, nie roztrząsał tego, nawet specjalnie nie celebrował.

Teraz, kiedy emocje już opadły, a cała sytuacja przestała wydawać się tylko pięknym snem, Arthur wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że John naprawdę jest tu teraz z nim, nie zginął, przeżył i wrócił do niego. John który przed nim leżał nie był tylko jednym z wielu wspomnień, które prawie zostały jedyną rzeczą, jaka mu po nim pozostała. Był prawdziwy tak samo jak on, poruszał się, oddychał spokojnie, czuł na biodrze ciężar jego dłoni, jej ciepło. Był ranny, ale żył, mogli dalej być razem jak planowali i nic innego nie miało teraz dla Arthura większego znaczenia.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno był pewien, że stracił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu. Teraz gdy ją odzyskał, cały świat mógłby się za chwilę skończyć, a on nie bałby się ani trochę. Przyszłość nie wydawała się już taka straszna, a jego cel znów był jasny. Pragnienie śmierci musiało jeszcze trochę poczekać na swoją kolej.

Obrócił się na lewy bok i oczarowany popatrzył na ukochanego. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż w nocy, ale to było tylko przejściowe, nie miało żadnego znaczenia i nie osłabiło ani trochę radości Arthura z odzyskania Johna. Wątpił, że cokolwiek będzie mu to w stanie zepsuć. Euforia, którą teraz odczuwał, była równie silna co cierpienie, które najpierw musiał znieść. Tak jak wtedy tylko jedna rzecz mogła je zatrzymać, tak i teraz było tak samo.

Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Johna i dotknął delikatnie jego twarzy, przejeżdżając palcami po policzku, przy oku i po czole, powoli schodząc na nos, który zmarszczył się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Powieki Johna zaczęły drżeć, aż w końcu uniosły się, odsłaniając jego zaspane oczy.

\- Co ty robisz? – wychrypiał zmęczony i na powrót zamknął oczy, poddając się dotykowi Arthura.

\- Nie miałem jeszcze okazji się nacieszyć twoim zmartwychwstaniem – wyjaśnił. Starał się zabrzmieć, jakby go to już nie ruszało, ale głos mu się załamał, a słowa niemal utknęły w gardle. John znów na niego popatrzył, już bardziej przytomnie. Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że pociekły mu łzy, gdy ukochany starł mu je z kącików oczu. Nie potrafił dłużej nad sobą panować. Ignorując ból całego ciała, przyciągnął Johna do siebie i objął go mocno. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

John natychmiast odwzajemnił uścisk i wtulił się mocno w pierś Arthura, jakby chciał wejść do środka i już tam zostać.

\- Byłem pewien, że zginąłeś w pociągu albo Dutch załatwił sprawę sam – wyznał, a jego głos drżał. Obaj teraz płakali z ulgi, wreszcie dając upust emocjom, które trzymali w ryzach całą ostatnią noc. – Byłem gotowy po powrocie do opuszczonego obozu zobaczyć twoje ciało.

To były prawdopodobnie najbardziej przerażające chwile w ich życiu. Przez kilka godzin byli sami i przekonani, że zostaną tacy już zawsze i będą musieli nauczyć się z tym żyć, czy im się podobało czy nie.

Wciąż czuli ten strach, gdy o tym myśleli, dlatego nie przestali się obejmować. Musieli poczuć siebie nawzajem, przekonać nie tylko oczy ale i ciała, że wszystko jakoś się ułożyło, że przetrwali i znów są razem.

Arthur nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżeli w swoich objęciach, mogąc się znowu rozkoszować swoją bliskością po tym, jak wyobrażali sobie świat bez niej. Byli jej złaknieni i powoli zaspokajali to pragnienie. Stęsknili się za nią tak mocno, że poczuli fizyczne ukojenie, gdy mogli jej znowu bez przeszkód doświadczyć.

Gdy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Arthur od razu pocałował Johna ostrożnie, ledwie musnął jego usta swoimi. Ich ostatni pocałunek wydawał się nierealny. Ten był tak rzeczywisty, że musiał się wstrzymywać, by go nie pogłębić.

Westchnęli z rozkoszą, odsuwając się niespiesznie od siebie.

\- Żałuję, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na więcej – powiedział Arthur, dotykając policzka Johna i przejeżdżając kciukiem po purpurowym sińcu pod jego okiem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się z nim John, łapiąc go za dłoń i uśmiechając się na tyle, na ile aktualnie mógł. – Charlotte jest tuż za drzwiami.

Arthur parsknął, czując szczypanie wargi, gdy to zrobił, ale było warto.

\- Jesteś durniem – stwierdził z czułością, ściskając dłoń ukochanego i splatając ich palce razem.

\- To co mamy mi wystarcza – zapewnił John, spoglądając na niego z zachwytem, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Mogliśmy nie mieć nawet tego.

John miał rację. Jeden z nich mógłby być martwy, albo obaj. Zamiast tego przeżyli i powoli zmierzali do upragnionej wolności i nowego życia. W takiej sytuacji narzekanie na cokolwiek było proszeniem się o kłopoty. Los wciąż mógł się jeszcze od nich odwrócić.

\- Chcesz spróbować coś zjeść? – zapytał ukochanego, przypominając sobie czemu w ogóle nie śpią. Charlotte pewnie już się niecierpliwiła. Albo myślała, że znowu zasnęli.

\- Chcę spać – wyznał z westchnieniem, naciągając na nich kołdrę i wtulając się w poduszkę. – Ale mogę spróbować.

\- Więc chodź – polecił i rozpoczął powolny proces zwlekania się z łóżka. Nie był pewny, czy ciało boli go od ostatnich upadków czy od spania tak długo. Bał się przeciągnąć, by sprawdzić, czy po tym by mu przeszło. – Może nam się polepszy po posiłku.

Arthur z przyjemnością odkrył, że choć głowa wciąż go bolała, to już nie tak bardzo jak wczoraj, a co najważniejsze, nie nękały go mdłości. Każdy ruch wywoływał ból, ale jakoś udało mu się usiąść, a potem stanąć na nogach, pewniejszych niż jeszcze kilkadziesiąt godzin temu. Zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze w najlepszej formie, ale przynajmniej nie czuł się już jakby umierał, był tylko cały czas zmęczony i senny, i najchętniej nie wstawałby z łóżka.

John również poruszał się lepiej, może nie szybciej, ale sprawniej. Tak jak Arthur bolało go podczas ruchu, złapał się też za głowę, gdy podniósł się zbyt szybko, ale już po chwili stał i nawet się nie zachwiał. Jutro lub pojutrze powinno być już z nimi dobrze. 

Powoli, ale już nie kulejąc, doszli do drzwi i wyszli do głównej izby. Charlotte natychmiast odwróciła się od garnka, w którym coś gotowała, ale Arthur nie był w stanie powiedzieć co, bo zapachy były dziwnie niewyraźne.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się z nimi, wskazując na stół. – Jak się czujecie?

\- Dalej wszystko boli – odpowiedział Arthur i usiadł wraz z Johnem do stołu.

\- Przynajmniej przespaliście noc bez żadnych problemów – ucieszyła się i podała im po jednym kubku z wodą. Arthur od razu zaczął łapczywie pić, spragniony jak po pobycie na pustyni w Nevadzie. Poczuł ulgę, gdy tylko chłodna woda spłynęła w dół wysuszonego gardła. – Ilekroć do was zaglądałam, wyglądaliście na spokojnych.

\- Nie spałaś przez resztę nocy? – zapytał ją zmieszany John, odrywając usta od kubka. Pił tak szybko, że woda pociekła mu po brodzie.

\- To nic takiego – zapewniła, ale Arthur i tak czuł się winny, że tak do niej wpadli w środku nocy i zaburzyli cały jej spokój i normalny sen. – Nie potrzebuję snu aż tak bardzo, za to wy w tym stanie już tak.

\- Też powinnaś była spać – upierał się John, z zawstydzeniem chowając się znów za kubkiem z wodą, którą popijał już nieco wolniej.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Charlotte wróciła do kuchni i zdjęła garnek z ognia, przekładając jego zawartość na dwie miski. Przyniosła je obie do stołu i postawiła przed nimi wraz z dwiema łyżkami. – Proszę. Owsianka, nic więcej pewnie nie przełkniecie.

\- Będzie dobrze jeśli zjemy chociaż to – stwierdził Arthur.

Razem z Johnem niepewnie wzięli łyżki do ręki i nabrali pierwsze porcje owsianki. Charlotte obserwowała ich uważnie, jakby czekała na moment, kiedy będzie musiała im pomóc, gdy zaczną się krztusić.

Arthur pierwszy zaczął jeść. Owsianka jak to owsianka, była praktycznie bez smaku, kleiła się, ale mimo to bez problemu ją przełknął, czując bardzo dokładnie jak powoli dociera do pustego żołądka. Gardło mu się zacisnęło, gdy przez nie przelatywała, ale nie dostał odruchu wymiotnego, choć i bez tego owsianka była niedobra. Smakowała jak wióry bardziej niż zwykle i miał ochotę czym prędzej czymś ją popić, najlepiej whisky.

John aż się wykrzywił, gdy zjadł swoją porcję. Przełykanie owsianki przychodziło mu z trudem, ale jadł mimo to. Obaj powoli zapełniali żołądki, musieli odzyskać siły jak najszybciej, a na głodnego proces leczenia będzie trwał jeszcze dłużej.

Po kilku razach, owsianka nawet nie była już taka zła, prawdopodobnie przez głód, który nasilił się, gdy organizm zorientował się, że właśnie jest karmiony więc odciął wszystkie zmysły, byle tylko na pewno się najeść.

Dobrze wiedzieli co to głód i jaki potrafi być okrutny. Głodowali już nie raz, a uczucie zaspokajania tego pragnienia nie można było porównać do czegokolwiek innego na świecie. Nagle twoje ciało dostaje to czego potrzebuje, skupiasz się tylko na tym, by jak najszybciej zjeść i przestać czuć tę pustkę w żołądku. Nic innego się wtedy nie liczy.

Zignorowali wszelki dyskomfort i zaczęli szybciej jeść, nie pamiętając już o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie chcieli tego w ogóle robić, choć ich organizmy się tego domagały. Owsianka nagle zaczęła smakować jak najlepsza pieczeń.

To nawet nie był największy głód, jaki kiedykolwiek czuli, nie jedli zaledwie jedną dobę, zdarzały się dłuższe okresy bez jedzenia, ale możliwość najedzenia się była czymś tak niesamowitym, że nieważne było jak długo nic nie jedli. Najważniejsze było to, że głód powoli mijał, żołądki uspokajały się, a zmęczenie słabło, gdy w ciała wstępowała nowa energia.

\- Dołożę wam jeszcze – zaoferowała z uśmiechem Charlotte, gdy tak patrzyła jak bez żadnych manier pochłaniają jedzenie. Zwykle nie jedli w tak obrzydliwy sposób, ale pustych żołądków nie obchodziło dobre wychowanie.

Gdy miski mieli prawie psute, dorzuciła im kolejną porcję, tym razem wrzucając do środka trochę malin, by dodać owsiance smaku. Zwykle był to jedyny sposób, by uczynić ją jadalną. To i dodanie cukru. W przypadku, gdy owsianka była już jadalna, teraz stała się ambrozją. Gdyby nie duma, wylizaliby pewnie naczynia do czysta.

\- Zdecydowanie byliście głodni – zaśmiała się Charlotte zabierając miski i wrzucając je do balii z wodą, po czym z szafki nad kuchnią wyciągnęła buteleczki toniku takie jak wczoraj. – Wypijcie. Działają przeciwbólowo. Przynajmniej tak mi powiedziała pewna starsza kobieta, która mi kiedyś pomogła.

\- Poprzednie nas nie otruły, więc chyba nie kłamała – stwierdził Arthur i odkorkował butelkę, duszkiem wypijając cały tonik. Miał gorzki i nieprzyjemny smak różnych ziół, ale jeśli miało to pomóc, to nie zamierzał narzekać.

Już czuł się dużo lepiej. Sen i jedzenie zdecydowanie im pomogły. Całe szczęście zanim cały ten cyrk z napadem i uciekaniem się zaczął, byli w pełni sił. Osłabieni chorobą czy ranni nie dochodziliby do siebie aż tak szybko, o ile w ogóle by przeżyli.

Ale nawet w pełni sił nie poradziliby sobie bez Charlotte. W takim stanie, w jakim byli wczoraj, pewnie porządnie by nie oczyścili ran, dostaliby w końcu gorączki, zemdleliby gdzieś w środku lasu i albo Pinkertoni by ich znaleźli albo pożarłyby ich dzikie zwierzęta. Nie obroniliby się nawet przed głupią wiewiórką, gdyby te jadły mięso. Jeśli nawet by to jakimś cudem przeżyli, to i tak dochodziliby do siebie przez wiele dni. A tak przy dobrych wiatrach będą zdolni do drogi już pojutrze.

Dobrze zrobili słuchając się Charlotte. Nawet jeśli daliby już radę się obronić i wytrzymać długą podróż, nie było sensu ryzykować. Mieli czas, lepiej w spokoju dojść do siebie niż głupio się pospieszyć i zmarnować ten dar od losu, jaki dostali.

Zwłaszcza że leczyli się bardzo szybko. Ból mięśni okazał się być po części wynikiem długiego snu, a nie tylko obijania się o powierzchnię planety. Głowa wciąż Arthurowi pulsowała, ale to pewnie przejdzie z czasem, podobnie jak nietypowe wyczerpania, jakby wcale nie przespał właśnie dobrych dwunastu godzin.

\- Szybko do siebie dochodzicie – pochwaliła ich Charlotte zmywając naczynia. 

\- Lata praktyki, od tego zależało przeżycie – wyjaśnił John, rozmasowując ranę po kuli i po chwili dodając zgorzkniale: – Zwłaszcza ostatnio. 

\- Jeśli nie zdrowiejesz zbyt szybko, narażasz resztę na niebezpieczeństwo – dodał Arthur. Starał się nie używać słowa „gang”, choć Charlotte pewnie domyślała się tego co robili. – Nikt nie był porzucany…

\- Kiedyś – przerwał mu John z pogardą do ich byłej „rodziny”.

\- Kiedyś – zgodził się Arthur i westchnął.

Wspaniałe czasy, kiedy nie bali się, że jeśli będą ranni zbyt długo, to gang ich zostawi i spieszyli się ze zdrowieniem tylko dlatego, bo chcieli być znów użyteczni. Nawet Wujka nikt by nie porzucił, bo był po prostu rodziną. 

\- Nie musicie się spieszyć teraz – przypomniała im Charlotte, wycierając mokre ręce. – Możecie tu zostać tak długo jak potrzebujecie.

\- Dziękujemy za twoją gościnność, ale musimy dołączyć do naszych przyjaciół – powiedział jej z wdzięcznością John. – Nie wiedzą co się z nami stało ani my nie wiemy czy są cali. Nie możemy zostać zbyt długo.

\- Ale i nie za krótko. Najwyższy czas wyzdrowieć dla samych siebie, a nie z poczucia obowiązku – poradziła im.

Arthur nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek tak zrobili. Zawsze trzeba było się spieszyć, pomagać, wracać do rabowania szybciej niż mogli, byle tylko nie być kulą u nogi. Nawet teraz gonił ich trochę czas, ale po raz pierwszy nikt im nie stał nad głową i nie wpędzał w poczucie winy mówiąc, że bez nich sobie nie poradzą. Mogli w końcu pomyśleć o sobie. Sadie i reszta, do których tak im się spieszyło, też by tak im poradzili.

\- Zostaniemy jeszcze trochę – obiecał jej. Wspaniale będzie choć raz na spokojnie wyzdrowieć. Zamierzali wyruszyć szybciej tak czy inaczej, ale przynajmniej nie od razu jak by to zrobili, gdyby nie posłuchali Charlotte.

\- Dobrze – ucieszyła się i zbliżyła, podchodząc najpierw do Arthura. Zdjęła mu bandaż z głowy i obejrzała ranę nad okiem. – Goi się czysto, ale raczej zostanie blizna.

\- Będziemy do siebie pasować – zażartował John, rozpinając koszulę, gdy Charlotte odwróciła się teraz do niego.

\- Już pasujemy – zauważył z uśmiechem Arthur. – Dostałeś w to samo ramię, co ja. Wcześniej też miałem blizny na twarzy.

Podrapał się po podbródku, gdzie znajdowała się blizna po nożu.

\- Zawsze chciałem być taki jak ty – wyjaśnił, krzywiąc się gdy musiał mocniej poruszyć ramieniem. Charlotte zaczęła zdejmować mu bandaż. – Jaka diagnoza, doktorze?

\- Schlebiasz mi. – John uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy się zarumieniła. – Bez waszych instrukcji babrałabym się z tym pewnie do teraz.

\- Masz talent – zauważył Arthur.

\- Nauczyłam się skórkując zwierzęta.

\- Powinienem się bać? – zapytał John. Charlotte w końcu odkryła ranę. Czerwoną, trochę od krwi, trochę od obrzęku, ale czystą, w powietrzu nie było czuć smrodu gnijącego mięsa.

\- Taki wielkolud z ramieniem grubszym niż moja szyja? Raczej nie – uspokoiła go, przyglądając się ranie. – Nie wdało się zakażenie.

\- Parę tygodni i będę jak nowy – ucieszył się John, uśmiechając się do Arthura. – Zrobiliśmy to, Art.

\- Nie dziel skóry na niedźwiedziu, póki go nie upolowałeś – poradził mu. Charlotte czyściła Johnowi ranę przed ponownym zabandażowaniem.

\- Najgorsze jest za nami – zauważył zadowolony.

Arthur wątpił, że tak jest, po ucieczce Pinekrtonom też mogło się tak wydawać, a potem pojawił się Micah. Nie będą w pełni bezpieczni dopóki nie uciekną do stanu, gdzie nie są ścigani. Rozumiał jednak ekscytację ukochanego, sam też ją czuł tylko starał się ją hamować, choć John bardzo mu to utrudniał. Naprawdę byli już bliżej niż dalej i nie musieli się już martwić Dutchem, który miał własne problemy. Arthur czuł, że mają już więcej kontroli nad tym, co może się wydarzyć, a to dobrze wróżyło.

Ich dobre humory popsuł hałas dochodzący z zewnątrz. Charlotte aż zamarła z przerażenia w połowie bandażowania.

\- Konie – wyszeptał Arthur. Chciał sięgnąć instynktownie po rewolwer, ale natrafił tylko na powietrze. Ich pasy z bronią były w sypialni.

\- Dużo – dodał John i wstał, nie czekając aż Charlotte dokończy bandażowanie albo się odsunie. Musiał ją złapać za ramiona, by jej nie przewrócić. – Może to jacyś podróżnicy.

\- Nikt tędy nie przejeżdża, to odludzie. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam tu Arthura po raz pierwszy. – Charlotte ruszyła się w końcu z miejsca i cała blada ruszyła w stronę okna. Nie zdążyła się nawet zbliżyć, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie. – Schowajcie się, szybko.

Arthur podniósł się po cichu z krzesła i razem z Johnem ruszyli w stronę drzwi sypialni. Całe szczęście okna były zasłonięte i osoby na zewnątrz nie mogły zajrzeć do środka, ale w tak małym domu wszystko było słychać.

\- W razie czego krzycz – polecił jej John.

\- Poradzimy sobie z nimi.

Arthur nie był pewien, czy z takim bólem głowy da radę strzelać, czy nie dostanie zawrotów głowy, ale jeśli będą zmuszeni się bronić, to zrobią to.

\- Idę! – zawołała niewinnie Charlotte i narobiła trochę hałasu, dopóki Arthur i John nie schowali się w drugim pomieszczeniu. Zostawili drzwi uchylone, by słyszeć co się dzieje. Charlotte popatrzył na nich jeszcze ostatni raz i otworzyła w końcu drzwi, tylko trochę. – Tak?

\- Dzień dobry, proszę pani – przywitał się uprzejmie jakiś mężczyzna. – Przepraszamy za najście, jesteśmy a Agencji Detektywistycznej Pinkertona.

Cholera, tego właśnie się obawiali. Po tej masakrze jaką urządzili niedaleko Beaver Hollow, patrole Pinkertonów wyrosły jak grzyby po deszczu. Szukali Dutcha, ale ich niestety też. Spodziewali się natrafić na jakąś grupkę, ale nie aż tutaj. 

\- Miło poznać. – Charlotte zachowywała spokój choć pewnie była teraz śmiertelnie przerażona. Od niej teraz zależało czy poleje się jakakolwiek krew. – Czego panowie potrzebują?

\- Zobaczyliśmy dym, więc postanowiliśmy sprawdzić skąd się bierze – wyjaśnił drugi głos. Pinkertonów było przynajmniej dwóch, ale na pewno nie tylko tyle. Za dużo kopyt słyszeli. – Pewnie to do pani nie dotarło, tak daleko pani mieszka od miasta, ale wczoraj, gdy pociąg przejeżdżał przez Annesburg, napadła na niego grupa bandytów.

\- Dobry Boże – westchnęła z przejęciem. John i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie zaniepokojeni. Charlotte im do tej pory pomagała, ale nie wiadomo było czy nie wygoni ich, gdy dowie się w szczegółach co takiego zrobili.

\- To bardzo niebezpieczny gang – mówił dalej jeden z agentów. – Zabili wiele osób podczas tego napadu, skradli żołd jadący do żołnierzy w Forcie Wallece i rozpłynęli się, zabijając znowu, tym razem wielu naszych kolegów.

\- O mój Boże – komentowała przerażona. Nie byli w stanie stwierdzić, czy to udawany strach czy prawdziwy. – Czy są teraz w okolicy?

\- To próbujemy ustalić – wyjaśnił Pinkerton. – Mogą być wszędzie, więc wszędzie szukamy. Nie widziała pani nic podejrzanego?

Arthur i John wstrzymali oddech. Nawet nie mieliby Charlotte za złe, gdyby teraz ich wydała. Obserwowali ją uważnie ze swojej kryjówki, gotowi w każdej chwili rzucić się do ucieczki przez tylne wyjście gdyby było trzeba.

\- Nie, nikt tędy nie przejeżdża – odpowiedziała nerwowo. – Całe szczęście, inaczej bałabym się tutaj mieszkać.

\- Mieszka pani sama? – zainteresował się mężczyzna. Charlott przymknęła nieco drzwi.

\- Jestem wdową, mieszkałam tu z mężem i nie chciałam się wyprowadzać po jego śmierci – wyjaśniła. – Wie pan, wspomnienia. Tak czasami wciąż czuję, że mąż jest przy mnie.

\- Rozumiem, proszę pani. – Przez chwilę każdy był cicho, słychać było tylko konie na zewnątrz. – Czyli nikogo pani nie widziała?

\- Żadnej żywej duszy poza panami i wczorajszego wieczora pana kolegami – skłamała zręcznie. – Myśli pan, że bandyci mogą się tu zjawić?

\- Niewiadomo, ale lepiej niech pani będzie ostrożna – poradził jej uprzejmie. – Możemy zajrzeć do środka?

Arthur poczuł, jak John stojący za nim zamiera, po chwili słysząc kliknięcie odciąganego kurka rewolweru.

\- Nie – odmówiła bardzo szybko Charlotte. Może nawet za szybko.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał podejrzliwie agent.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, panowie, ale jestem samotnie mieszkająca kobietą – przypomniała. – A panowie zjawiają się całą grupą opowiadając o bandytach i teraz prosicie o wejście do środka. Ufam, że mówicie panowie prawdę i jesteście tymi, za kogo się podajecie, ale wolałabym, żeby pozostały pomiędzy nami drzwi.

Przez kilka sekund Arthur był pewien, że Pinkertoni zaraz je wyważą. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rewolwerze i skupiony czekał na to co się wydarzy, czując krew pulsującą w głowie i potęgującą ból.

\- Pani wybaczy – odpowiedział w końcu Pinkerton. – Ma pani rację, to było niestosowne.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – zapewniła znów pogodnie Charlotte. – Wykonujecie panowie tylko swoją pracę.

\- Jesteśmy po prostu ostrożni – wyjaśnił drugi agent. – Zdarzało się, że bandyci trzymali ludzi jako zakładników tylko po to, by ci mogli otwierać drzwi i ich kryć pod groźbą śmierci.

\- Czy wyglądam panom na przerażoną?

O dziwo nawet nie brzmiała, jakby się bała. Nie tak bardzo, jak by się bała, gdyby ktoś do niej celował z broni. 

\- Nie, proszę pani – odpowiedział jeden z mężczyzn. – Jeszcze raz przepraszamy za najście.

\- I tak nie byłam zajęta – uspokoiła go. – Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, będę uważać na ten cały gang. 

\- Proszę pod żadnym pozorem się do nich nie zbliżać – ostrzegł ją agent, tak jakby byli jak Colm i jego banda, którzy mordowali każdego na swojej drodze. Może nie byli niewinni, ale nie zabiliby bezbronnej kobiety, która tylko sobie tu mieszka. – Są naprawdę niebezpieczni i nieobliczalni.

\- Będę pamiętać.

\- To żeby wiedziała pani, kogo unikać.

Charlotte dostała zrolowane plakaty, najpewniej listy gończe.

\- Dziękuję. Za to i za bronienie zwykłych ludzi przed bandytami.

\- Wykonujemy tylko swoją pracę. Dobrego dnia, proszę pani.

\- I nawzajem.

Charlotte delikatnie zamknęła drzwi i oparła się o nie z ulgą, plakaty rzucając na stół przed sobą. Arthur i John nie wyszli, dopóki nie usłyszeli odjeżdżających koni, dopiero wtedy też się rozluźnili na tyle, by odłożyć broń. Nie chcieli jeszcze bardziej stresować Charlotte.

\- Dobrze, że rano uprzątnęłam krew, którą zostawiliście pod drzwiami. – Zwracała się do nich, ale patrzyła w sufit.

Arthur i John podeszli powoli do stołu i wzięli po jednym plakacie. Tak jak się spodziewali, były na nich twarze członków gangu van der Lindego. Był Javier, Charles, Bill, Dutch we własnej osobie, oraz oni – wszyscy poszukiwani żywi lub martwi.

Brakowało Micah, więc pewnie odnaleźli jego ciało. Nie było też listów gończych Abigail, Sadie i Tilly, albo Pinkertoni nie mieli ich podobizn i nie do końca wiedzieli kim są jeśli je chociaż kojarzyli, albo nie uznawali ich za zagrożenie. Obstawiali to drugie. Kobiety rzadko zostawały bandytkami, Black Belle czy Sadie były wyjątkami. Kobiety były raczej poszukiwane za zabójstwo agresywnych i niewiernych mężów niż za rabowanie dyliżansów czy pociągów.

\- Charlotte…

\- Nie tłumacz się – przerwała mu szybko. – Nie musisz mi nic tłumaczyć, Arthurze, twoja przeszłość i co robiłeś mnie nie obchodzą. Znam cię jako człowieka szlachetnego i dobrego, który pomógł mi, choć mógł mnie obrabować przy pierwszej okazji. Jestem pewna, że nie tylko ja mogę to o tobie powiedzieć.

\- Jesteśmy złymi ludźmi, Charlotte – wyjaśnił jej pomimo jej prośby. – Pinkertoni nie kłamali.

\- Ale całej sytuacji sami nie znają. Jak mówiłam, nie liczy się dla mnie wasza przeszłość – powtórzyła stanowczo. – Przeszłość, którą jak sami powiedzieliście, postanowiliście rzucić. Więc jeśli mogę wam w tym pomóc, to zrobię to. Każdy powinien mieć szansę odpokutować swoje grzechy.

Nie spodziewali się po niej takiego oddania, nawet Arthur, nawet po tym co już dla nich zrobiła. Wiele osób na jej miejscu już dawno by ich wydało, gdyby poznało prawdę. Ona nie tylko tego nie zrobiła, ale wiedząc czym się zajmowali uznała, że zasługują na drugą szansę.

Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby jej nie pomógł tych kilka tygodni temu, gdyby spotkał ją z Johnem dopiero teraz, to chociaż może i tak by im pomogła, to na pewno nie broniłaby ich przed Pinkertonami.

\- Powtórzę się, ale jesteś aniołem, Charlotte – powiedział jej znowu i uśmiechnął się do niej. 

\- Jestem tylko zwykłą kobietą, która stara się czynić dobrze. – Zabrała im listy gończe z rąk i razem z resztą wrzuciła do ognia, nawet nie patrząc na to ile pieniędzy mogłaby dostać za dostarczenie dwóch bandytów władzom. – Wracajcie do łóżka i prześpijcie się znowu. Ja pójdę zająć się waszymi ubraniami i złapać nam coś na kolację.

\- Arthur ma rację, jesteś aniołem – przyznał John, z chęcią wycofując się w stronę sypialni, łapiąc Arthura za rękę, by pociągnąć go za sobą.

\- Przestańcie albo naprawdę w to uwierzę – zaśmiała się i podniosła z ziemi balię z ich zakrwawionymi ubraniami. – Dobranoc, panowie.

Charlotte wyszła, a oni wrócili do łóżka. Nie byli jeszcze w pełni wypoczęci, więc niezapowiedziana wizyta Pinkertonów i chwila strachu, a wcześniej też nawet głupie jedzenie potwornie ich wymęczyły. Arthur jeszcze dokończył bandażowanie ramienia Johna i dopiero się położyli, zwróceni przodem do siebie.

Nie mogli się powstrzymać i z całej tej ulgi pocałowali się krótko i delikatnie, by wargi im znowu nie krwawiły.

\- Myślisz, że przyjadą jeszcze jacyś? – zapytał John układając się wygodniej. – Albo łowcy głów?

\- Pinkertoni? Wątpię. Ale łowcy głów mogą się pojawić – odparł, trochę się obawiając tej możliwości. Tych drugich nie będzie tak łatwo zbyć jak agentów, którzy mniej lub bardziej przestrzegali prawa w czasie swoich poszukiwań bandytów. Nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o łowcach głów. – Nie powinno nas tu być nim ktoś się tu zacznie kręcić.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że Charlotte się nic nie stanie, jeśli tu przyjdą, a nas nie zastaną – wyznał John i westchnął. – Uratowała nam skórę już dwa razy. Wspaniała kobieta.

\- Byłaby świetną żoną – zgodził się Arthur.

\- Wiedziałem. – Popatrzył na ukochanego zaskoczony. – Podoba ci się.

Arthur parsknął.

\- Za mało blizn jak na mój gust – odpowiedział i dotknął tej, która była na nosie Johna, przyglądając się jej chwilę nim skupił się na całej twarzy. – Nie mówiłeś jeszcze jak udało ci się przeżyć po wypadnięciu z pociągu.

\- Nie upadłem aż tak mocno – wyjaśnił, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Arthura z wczoraj. – Bolało i trochę mnie otumaniło, ale czułem, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie mogłem się jednak podnieść, było mi niedobrze i słabo. Wtedy pojawił się Dutch i Micah.

Arthur spiął się, gdy miał właśnie usłyszeć o tej „pomocy”, której niby nie mógł udzielić Johnowi ich przybrany ojciec.

\- Nie było obok żadnego patrolu, prawda? – zapytał ukochanego ze złością.

\- To ci powiedział? – John pokręcił głową. – Nie było nikogo, w dodatku leżałem w krzakach, nikt by mnie nie znalazł. Dutch ledwo to zrobił, słyszałem przez chwilę jak się kręcą po okolicy wraz z resztą. Próbowałem ich zawołać, ale nie mogłem. Ta jego wredna chabeta prawie na mnie nadepnęła. Pewnie żałował, że tak się nie stało.

\- Wiedział, że nic poważnego ci nie jest?

\- Oczywiście, że wiedział – odpowiedział pewny siebie. – On i Micah popatrzyli mi prosto w oczy, podczas gdy ja na granicy omdlenia prosiłem ich o pomoc. Nie wiem czego się spodziewałem po ostatnim razie, ale chyba trochę liczyłem na to, że mi pomogą. Wtedy Micah zaczął gadać, że będę was tylko spowalniać, że ranny nie przydam się już gangowi, a nie mamy czasu, by mnie niańczyć jak ostatnim razem.

\- Dutch mu przytaknął – domyślił się. Odkąd umarł Hosea, często to robił.

\- Żeby tylko, gdyby milczał miałbym chociaż jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, czy chciał mojej śmierci. – John opowiadał to ze złością, która udzielała się też Arthurowi do tego stopnia, że żałował, że Dutcha nie było z Micah, gdy ten ich zaatakował. – Patrząc mi prosto w oczy, Dutch powiedział, że ma rację i że zdrajcy i tak nie warto ratować. O tyle dobrze, że mnie nie zastrzelił na miejscu, choć Micah miał na to ochotę. Może obecność Javiera ich wystraszyła, słyszałem jak ich woła i pyta czy ze mną dobrze, ale tak czy inaczej, musiałem patrzeć drugi raz jak Dutch mnie zostawia, żebym umarł.

\- Cholerne sukinsyny – wycedził Arthur.

Nawet nie próbowali coś zdziałać, po prostu zostawili towarzysza w potrzebie, bo ośmielił się pragnąć innego, bezpieczniejszego życia. A najgorsze było to, że nawet już to nie dziwiło. Obaj spodziewali się takiego zachowania po Dutchu.

\- Straciłem potem przytomność – mówił dalej. – Obudziłem się, gdy mój koń zaczął mnie znowu gryźć. Znalazł mnie i pierwsze co zrobił, to prawie odgryzł mi palec.

Arthur zaśmiał się.

\- Dobry konik.

John przewrócił oczami.

\- Przynajmniej ze mną został – stwierdził po chwili. – Gdyby nie on, pewnie dotarłbym do obozu dużo później i nie zastał cię żywego czego i tak cały czas się obawiałem. Co się tam w ogóle wydarzyło?

\- Próbowałem przekonać Dutcha, że Micah to zdrajca, ale nie chciał mi wierzyć – wyjaśnił pokrótce. – Potem zjawiłeś się ty. Myślałem, że zobaczyłem ducha.

\- Gdy ignorowałem to, że możesz nie żyć, zastanawiałem się czemu sam mnie wcześniej nie odnalazłeś – wyznał rozbawiony z jakiegoś powodu John. – Gdy zaginąłem w górach, ruszyłeś mnie szukać od razu.

Ścisnęło go w żołądku po przypomnieniu, że tak bezmyślnie zaufał Dutchowi, choć była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką powinien robić. Zamiast szukać ciała albo jak się okazało, żywego Johna, wolał zacząć rozpaczać bez żadnych dowodów tylko wierząc na słowo.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Hej, nie mam o nic żalu – zapewnił szybko John, dotykając jego twarzy. – Później coś się stało Abigail, tak? Gdybyś mnie szukał, być może coś stałoby się jej.

\- Mimo to powinienem był sam sprawdzić – upierał się, patrząc ukochanemu w oczy, mając nadzieję, że ten dostrzegał w nich jak bardzo żałuje swojego zachowania. – Po prostu… Bałem się zobaczyć twoje ciało. Nie chciałem, by zostało mi to w pamięci.

Gdyby tylko tam wtedy pojechał, znalazłby Johna nieprzytomnego. Pewnie by wtedy uciekli i dopiero później dowiedzieliby się, że coś w ogóle stało się z Abigail. Koniec końców wyszło na lepsze, ale wcześniej, przez kilka godzin żył ze świadomością, że stracił Johna i nawet nie próbował go szukać.

\- W porządku – uspokoił go, czule gładząc jego policzek wierzchem dłoni. Arthur złapał ją i przyłożył sobie do niego, wzdychając gdy poczuł ciepło Johna. – Najważniejsze, że wszystko się ułożyło.

\- Tak – zgodził się, choć nie osłabiło to jego poczucia winy.

\- Miałeś nosa do tych koni – pochwalił John, zmieniając temat i rozśmieszając go trochę. – Jakbyś widział przyszłość.

\- Musi być w takim razie bardzo wybiórcza – stwierdził rozbawiony. – Pojedziemy po nasze konie zanim rusyzmy do reszty.

\- Dobry pomysł – przytaknął mu John. – Tęsknię za Old Boyem.

\- A ja za Snowstorm.

Całe szczęście obu koniom nic nie było. Pozostałe dwa które miał przydadzą się przy podróżowaniu.

\- Myślisz, że będzie już bezpiecznie jechać? – zmartwił się nagle John.

\- Największe poszukiwania już powinny się skończyć, zwłaszcza jeśli Dutch ucieknie, a Pinkertoni pójdą za nim. Powinniśmy dać sobie radę.

Muszą po prostu zachować spokój i nie robić niczego pochopnie. To przez pochopne decyzje w ogóle byli w tym bagnie, nie popełnią tych samych błędów co Dutch.

\- Nie wiem jak ty – zaczął John i przerwał, by ziewnąć tak mocno, że aż rozkrwawił sobie wargę – ale ja jestem zmęczony. Zamierzam się przespać do rana.

\- Popieram – zgodził się z nim, zamykając już oczy i na ślepo obejmując Johna. – Już niedługo.

\- Niedługo – powtórzył sennym głosem John i tak jak w nocy, tak i teraz szybko zasnęli.

Zostali z Charlotte jeszcze dwa dni, aż poczuli się na tyle dobrze, że nie czuli już bólu podczas ruszania się. Sińce na ich ciałach mieniły się teraz różnymi kolorami – od purpury po zielony, ale przestały doskwierać.

Bólami głowy też już nie musieli się przejmować, przespali większość tych dwóch dni, a nawet gdy byli przytomni, to po prostu leżeli w łóżku. Na pewno pomogło im to w dojściu do siebie, gdy potrząsali głowami, nie mieli już ochoty zwymiotować zawartości żołądka wraz z nim samym.

Charlotte często dotrzymywała im towarzystwa. Czuli się dziwnie leżąc w łóżku podczas gdy ona siedziała na niewielkim taborecie i robiła coś, ale nie pozwalała im się niepotrzebnie ruszać. Potrafili godzinami tak rozmawiać, oni opowiadali różnorakie historie ze swoich podróży, a Charlotte opowiadała o mężu i o tym jakie wiodła z nim życie.

Wrócił im też apetyt, a dzięki regularnym posiłkom, które dostarczała im Charlotte, bardzo dobrym posiłkom w dodatku, za każdym razem zwierającymi mięso, przez te dwa dni nabrali sił. John dalej miał problemy z postrzelonym ramieniem, ale poza tym był zdrowy i gotowy nawet do długiej drogi. Nogę miał już całkowicie sprawną, porozciągał ją dokładnie, sprawdził też czy nic go nie zaboli przy skakaniu.

Arthur był już w stanie normalnie pracować następnego dnia i postanowił odwdzięczyć się za gościnę zbierając ich gospodyni spory zapas drewna na opał. Osobiście porąbał jedno drzewo i naznosił wszystkie kłody do chaty, za co dostał od Charlotte burę i został od razu wygoniony do łóżka.

Nie pozwalała im się przemęczać, ale gdy już zezwala im na opuszczenie łóżka, dawała im coś małego do roboty, by nie czuli się całkiem zależni. Ze swoją ręką, John pomagał w domu, Charlotte nauczyła go nawet cerować, gdy robiła to z ich ubraniami. Nawet cierpliwość miała anielską, on już dawno by ją stracił do Johna.

Nawet trochę pomagając nie czuli się, jakby właściwie odwdzięczyli się kobiecie, która choć sprawiała wrażenie szczęśliwej z tego, że ma co robić i dotrzymują jej towarzystwa, zdecydowanie nie powinna była marnować tyle energii na dwóch byłych bandytów, którzy niezapowiedziani zjawili się u niej w nocy.

Problem był taki, że nie mieli jak się odwdzięczyć. John miał przy sobie dwa dolary, a on nic, wszystko oddał kobietom. Jedyną cenną rzeczą, jaką posiadał, był zegarek, ale ten był prezentem od Johna i nie chciał go oddawać.

Wpadł więc na inny plan odwdzięczenia się, który i tak będzie niewystarczający, ale chociaż poczują się lepiej niż odchodząc bez dawania czegoś w zamian.

Nikt ich już nie odwiedził, w ogóle nikt nie przejeżdżał w okolicy, mogli więc w spokoju dochodzić do siebie, nie przejmując się, że zaraz stracą nagromadzoną energię na jakiś nagły atak.

Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, ciężko było się pożegnać. Przez te trzy dni, które spędzili z Charlotte, bardzo się przyzwyczaili do jej codziennej rutyny. Skosztowali normalnego życia, które już niedługo też będą mieli, ale żal im było zostawiać przyjaciółkę, która tak bardzo im pomogła.

Zjedli razem jeszcze ostatnie śniadanie, zaraz z samego rana, gdy dopiero świtało. Chcieli jak najszybciej ruszać w drogę i odzyskać konie. Ich tymczasowy wierzchowiec został szybko osiodłany i już po chwili był gotowy do jazdy.

Charlotte dała im na drogę trochę jedzenia, żeby nie musieli polować i ryzykować złapania. Sama potrzebowała jedzenia, a mimo to oddała im część i nawet nie chciała słuchać, że nie mogą tego przyjąć.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, chłopcy – życzyła im, ściskając najpierw jednego, potem drugiego i całując ich w policzki. – Obyście zaczęli to nowe życie, o którym tak marzycie.

\- Dziękujemy, Charlotte – powiedział jej Arthur. – Za wszystko. Chcielibyśmy się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to, co dla nas zrobiłaś przez te trzy dni, ale nic nie wydaje się odpowiednią zapłatą.

\- Jesteście przyjaciółmi, a nawet od obcej osoby nie żądałabym zapłaty – zapewniła ich. – Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo mi pomogła sama wasza obecność tutaj. Zwykle nie przeszkadza mi samotność, ale miło było pomieszkać znów z kimś. Zwłaszcza z takimi zacnymi ludźmi jak wy.

\- Przeceniasz nas – zaśmiał się John.

\- Albo to wy się nie doceniacie.

\- Bardzo możliwe – zgodził się z nią Arthur i sięgnął po dziennik, wyjmując go z torby. Charlotte popatrzyła na niego zainteresowana.

\- Mimo wszystko mamy dla ciebie prezent – zaskoczył ją John i gdy Arthur otworzył dziennik, wyjął ze środka dwie złączone ze sobą strony, które podał Charlotte. – To od nas obu.

Oczy kobiety zaszkliły się, a ręka powędrowała do ust, gdy zobaczyła rysunek, który narysowali wspólnymi siłami. Charlotte wciąż kochała zmarłego męża, o czym świadczyły liczne jego zdjęcia znajdujące się w jej domu. Na niektórych mąż był sam, na innych z nią, ale wszystkie bardzo bez życia, w końcu wykonanie dobrego zdjęcia w ruchu było niemożliwe, ludzie musieli zamierać do zdjęć.

Byli szczęśliwi na fotografiach, to czego nie mogli pokazać ruchem, pokazywali oczami, które nawet w czerni i bieli lśniły radością. Charlotte zasługiwała jednak na coś, co pokaże ją i jej męża tak, jak nie mogły to zrobić zdjęcia – w ruchu.

Więc ostatniej nocy tutaj, gdy Charlotte już spała, John zabrał z izby jedno ze zdjęć, by Arthur mógł idealnie odwzorować twarz mężczyzny, tworząc rysunek, na którym razem z małżonką tańczą – oboje chwilę po ślubie, on wciąż w garniturze, ona w pięknej sukni, wpatrzeni w siebie jakby byli dla siebie całym światem.

\- To… - zaszlochała i otarła łzy, które ciekły jej po policzkach. – Dokładnie tak to wyglądało. Jakbyście tam byli. Uchwyciliście coś, co było do tej pory tylko w mojej pamięci. Naprawdę to narysowaliście?

\- Tak jakby – wyjaśnił zawstydzony John. – Ja trzymałem ołówek, a Arthur kierował moją dłonią, bo nie umiem kompletnie rysować.

To było wyzwanie dla niego, nigdy wcześniej nie kierował czyjąś ręką, samym ołówkiem było zdecydowanie łatwiej, ale przy odrobinie samozaparcia udało mu się utrzymać swój normalny poziom i ręką Johna stworzyć jedno ze swoich najlepszych dzieł odkąd zaczął amatorsko rysować. 

\- To prawda, wystarczy popatrzeć na to, jak narysował bizona.

Arthur już szukał rysunku, który był gdzieś schowany pomiędzy kartkami, ale John szybko zamknął dziennik i mu go zabrał. Charlotte roześmiała się, wciąż wpatrzona w rysunek. Drżącą ręką dotykała go w miejscu, gdzie był jej mąż.

\- Dziękuję wam obu – zaszlochała i uściskała ich znowu, tym razem dłużej niż za pierwszym razem. Odwzajemnili uścisk od razu.

\- Nie, to my dziękujemy – poprawił ją Arthur, masując ją po plecach, gdy jej ciałem targał szloch. – Uratowałaś nas.

\- Nie wiem czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczymy, ale jeśli będziecie kiedyś w pobliżu, musicie mnie odwiedzić – zażądała, gdy doszła powoli do siebie.

\- Mamy umowę, proszę pani – obiecał jej zawadiacko John i wspiął się na konia. Arthur usiadł zaraz za nim. – Dbaj o siebie, Charlotte.

\- Wy też.

Machała im dopóki nie zniknęli jej z oczu. Gdy ją opuścili, Arthur poczuł dziwną pustkę w sercu.

\- Będę za nią tęsknić – wyznał Johnowi. Gdy ostatni raz ją zostawiał, przekonany, że już nigdy więcej jej nie spotka, nie czuł się aż tak źle.

\- Ja też – przyznał i spiął konia ostrogami. – Ale odwiedzimy ją. Obiecaliśmy.

Arthur nie zamierzał w żadnym wypadku łamać tej obietnicy. Może nie za rok albo nawet dwa, ale odwiedzą jej, gdy już się gdzieś zadomowią. Prawdopodobnie będzie to gdzieś daleko, ale jeśli będzie trzeba, przemierzą cały kraj, by spotkać się znowu z Charlotte. Zawdzięczali jej w końcu życie.

***

_Another chance to lift my life _  
_Free the sensation in my heart _  
_To ride the wings of dreams _  
_Into changing horizons _  
_It brings inner peace within my mind _  
_As I'm lifted from where I spilt my life _  
_I hear an innocent voice _  
_I hear kindness, beauty and truth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream Theater - Learning to Live


	4. Save a horse, ride a cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut alert.  
To cały rozdział ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Coming back in the evenings_   
_You leave your mark on my soul_   
_Crickets singing in the summer heat_   
_And I think I’m losing control_

_Want your body so bad babe_   
_Want what’s in your mind_   
_Give me something to reach for_   
_Like there’s still magic to find_

_And your lips they tremble for my kiss_

***

Zapowiadała się niezwykle długa podróż. Na jednym koniu nie mogli za bardzo przesadzać z szybkością, jeśli nie chcieli by klacz im padła. Jazda na zadzie też nie należała do najwygodniejszych, dlatego zamierzali się zmieniać, by jeden z nich nie poobcierał sobie ud i nie zrobił krzywdy zwierzęciu, którego skórę chronił tylko koc użyczony im przez Charlotte.

Byli czujni w czasie jazdy, z rękoma na broniach uważnie obserwowali otoczenie, reagując nawet na najmniejszy ruch, którego źródłem było najczęściej jakieś zwierzę, które przebiegało kawałek od drogi albo przez nią.

Początkowo byli całkiem bezpieczni, dopiero gdy znaleźli się na częściej uczęszczanym szlaku zaczęli mijać innych ludzi. Na szczęście żaden nie okazał się przeciwnikiem, ale i tak byli ostrożni i unikali patrzenia na podróżnych. Nie chcieli kusić losu, gdyby ktoś ich rozpoznał, mogliby mieć kłopoty.

Mniej więcej po dwóch godzinach jazdy zamienili się miejscami i teraz to Arthur prowadził. Odważył się nieco popędzić konia, byli mocno w tyle z czasem, Sadie i reszta byli już pewnie na miejscu, a każdy dzień zwłoki sprawiał, że ich przyjaciółki mogły odjechać bez nich. Dużo ryzykowali wracając po konie, ale potrzebowali ich, a później będzie trudniej je odebrać, gdy zaczną podróżować całą grupą.

Raczej nie rozmawiali w czasie jazdy, obaj nigdy nie byli nie wiadomo jak rozmowni, ale co jakiś czas wymieniali kilka słów, głównie na temat tego co mijali lub żeby się ostrzec, gdy coś zauważyli. Nie rozmawiali o dalszych planach, chcieli z tym poczekać, aż połączą się z resztą, bo ich też to dotyczyło. Poza tym nie chcieli zapeszać, dopóki wciąż byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie spotkali póki co nikogo, kto mógłby im zagrozić, ale dopóki będą w drodze, mogą zostać zaatakowani w każdej chwili.

Nie robili postojów, gdy koń się męczył, po prostu pozwalali mu na spokojniejszy chód. Nie zamierzali co prawda jechać bez przerwy cały czas, ale tak jak poprzednim razem, tak i teraz nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dłuższe postoje. Jedli więc i pili siedząc na koniu. Korzystali też z tego, że tylko jeden z nich musi prowadzić i drzemali, gdy któryś siedział z tyłu. Zamierzali zatrzymać się gdzieś trochę na noc, ale na wypadek, gdyby im się jednak nie udało, chcieli się przespać choć trochę póki mogli.

Arthur właśnie wybudził się z jednej takiej drzemki, oparty o plecy ukochanego. John nawet nie musiał go budzić, nie był zmęczony, więc nie miał problemu z przespaniem tylko konkretnej liczby godzin, w tym przypadku dwóch, gdy przyszła kolej na następną zmianę tego, kto siedzi w siodle.

Stękając przy przeciąganiu się, Arthur rozejrzał się, by zorientować się gdzie są. Opłaciło się przycisnąć nieco konia, zaczynało zmierzchać, a oni już byli blisko Rancza Emerald. W czternaście godzin tyle drogi przejechali, jeśli utrzymają tempo, pojutrze wieczorem powinni być już z resztą. Jazda w dzień z pewnością pomogła w utrzymaniu tempa.

\- Skręć w lewo – polecił Arthur.

John popatrzył na niego, ale wykonał polecenie. Zjechał na boczną ścieżkę i po chwili ich oczom ukazał się niewielki dom ukryty wśród drzew.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytał John zsiadając z konia, gdy i Arthur to zrobił.

\- Obrobiłem go kiedyś – wyjaśnił i podszedł do drzwi, które pchnął lekko. Dalej były otwarte. – Jest opuszczony, możemy tu spędzić noc.

\- Całą? – John podprowadził konia i przywiązał go do drzewa z boku budynku. Wokół było dość trawy, by mógł się najeść.

\- Może nie, ale chociaż trochę.

Wszedł do środka, od razu zapalając jedną ze znajdujących się tu lamp. Był też kominek, ale dym zwróciłby tylko niepotrzebną uwagę, więc nawet do niego nie podszedł. John po chwili do niego dołączył, zamykając za sobą drzwi i ściągając płaszcz z ramion. To postrzelone wciąż nie było w pełni sprawne.

\- Zjedzmy coś i prześpijmy się – postanowił Arthur, zdejmując własne odzienie oraz bandolier zanim podszedł do łóżka i otrzepał pościel z kurzu, który zdążył się nazbierać od jego ostatniej obecności tutaj. Nikogo tu nie było w międzyczasie, wszystko dalej było na swoim miejscu, szafki dalej były otwarte po tym, jak je przeszukiwał.

Pożywali się paroma sucharami i garścią jagód, które podarowała im Charlotte. Nie był to najpożywniejszy posiłek, ale załagodził głód. Jeszcze będą mieli okazję, by się porządnie najeść, na razie wystarczało im to.

Przyzwyczajeni do wielogodzinnych podróży w siodle nie byli aż tak zmęczeni jak wiele osób mogłoby być na ich miejscu, ale i tak postanowili iść spać, by zregenerować siły. Odpoczęli u Charlotte, ale nadal nie byli w najlepszej formie. Zanim się jednak położyli, Arthur musiał zmienić ukochanemu opatrunek.

Rana po postrzale goiła się dobrze i czysto, szwy trzymały, a zakażenia dalej nie było widać. John miał ogromne szczęście, jak zawsze. Pewnie już nic mu nie groziło, ale Arthur wolał nie sprawdzać i przygotował maść, której użyła Charlotte, gdy zjawili się u niej po pomoc. Żałował, że nie zapytał jej o skład, bo ewidentnie działała cuda.

\- Nie spotkaliśmy żadnych Pinkertonów – zauważył John, gdy Arthur obmywał mu szwy z resztek poprzedniej porcji maści, która zdążyła już zaschnąć, zwłaszcza na nici. – Chyba Dutch i reszta nie kręcą się dalej po okolicy jak my.

Też to podejrzewał.

\- Musieli uciec, gdy tylko mieli okazję – stwierdził i oblał ranę wodą z bukłaku, by ją zwilżyć nim zaczął znowu ją obmywać. – Cały pościg pewnie ruszył za nimi.

\- Raczej nie wiedzieli, że nasz gang się podzielił. – John przyglądał się cały czas jego pracy. – Ci którzy wiedzieli zginęli tamtej nocy, reszta pewnie myśli, że dalej podróżujemy razem, dlatego nas tu nie szukają.

\- Lepiej dla nas. – Uśmiechnął się do Johna i odrzucił szmatkę na bok nim nabrał na palce trochę maści, którą ostrożnie i dokładnie rozprowadził po ranie. Miała ostry zapach mięty, tylko tego jednego składnika był pewien, cała reszta była dla niego zagadką, podobnie jak wszystkie właściwości maści. John twierdził, że mocno rozgrzewa. – Możemy w spokoju dotrzeć do reszty.

\- Moglibyśmy wypytać na Ranczu Emerald, czy w pobliżu nie przejeżdżała spora grupa bandytów czy Pinkertonów, ale to raczej byłoby zbyt ryzykowne. – John podał mu bandaż, który leżał już przygotowany na łóżku.

\- Bałbym się nawet podejść do miejscowego pasera – wyznał Arthur, osłaniając ranę nowym opatrunkiem. Na poprzednim nie zostały żadne ślady krwi, tylko maść, co dobrze wróżyło. – Nie wierzę, że nasze gęby nie są na każdym plakacie rozwieszonym w każdym większym skupisku ludzi.

\- Pewnie masz rację – zgodził się z nim John, unosząc posłusznie rękę do góry, by ułatwić mu pracę. Ten ruch wywołał u niego ból, ale nie taki jak na początku. Mógł już poruszać ramieniem w pełnym zakresie ruchów, po prostu nie mógł tego robić gwałtownie.

\- No i już. – Arthur poklepał go lekko po zabandażowanym ramieniu, by nie zadać mu niepotrzebnego bólu. – Zdrowiej szybciej, mam dość niańczenia cię.

\- Przepraszam, postaram się nie oberwać następnym razem – odparł ze złośliwym uśmiechem, który po chwili złagodniał. – Dziękuję. Masz moją dozgonną wdzięczność.

\- Gdybym ci liczył każdy przypadek, gdy to mówisz, musiałbyś żyć ze sto razy – zażartował Arthur.

\- Próbuję okazać ci wdzięczność – oburzył się John i szturchnął jego kolano swoim.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz mi dziękować – przypomniał mu. Dla Johna skoczyłby w ogień i nikt nie musiałby go nawet namawiać.

\- Wiem – odparł łagodnie, patrząc w oczy Arthurowi, który odgarnął mu włosy za ucho, by mu nie przeszkadzały. – Ale lubię ci dziękować. Zasługujesz, by to usłyszeć.

\- Gdyby tylko wszyscy ludzie, którym głupio pomogłem to rozumieli – zaśmiał się pod nosem.

John uśmiechnął się, a jego wzrok powędrował na usta Arthura. Wrócił do jego oczu tylko na moment nim powoli zaczął się pochylać w jego stronę. Wyszedł ukochanemu na spotkanie i ujął jego policzek w dłoń, gdy ich wargi zetknęły się w czułym pocałunku.

Arthur poczuł ogarniający jego ciało dreszcz, który natychmiast je rozgrzał i zawrócił w głowie. Westchnął do pocałunku nie pogłębiając go, nie musieli się spieszyć, tutaj byli bezpieczni. John objął go ostrożnie za szyję wplatając palce we włosy i przenosząc się na jego kolana, gdzie rozsiadł się wygodnie.

Od razu położył mu ręce na biodrach i przesunął je w górę na talię ukochanego, z którym całował się powoli. Ich wargi poruszały się leniwie i pieściły wzajemnie, rozpalając w nich pożądanie, które zaczęło ogarniać ich ciała kawałek po kawałku, nie zostawiając żadnego miejsca wolnym od swojego wpływu.

Usta Arthura mrowiły, gdy przerwał pocałunek i położył dłonie na policzkach Johna, by mu się przyjrzeć. Opuchlizna zeszła już niemal całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie tylko blade ślady. Przejechał delikatnie palcami po każdym takim miejscu, marząc by zwykły dotyk mógł się ich pozbyć już teraz. To nie było ich miejsce, bolał go sam ich widok, ale nie zmieniły tego, jak patrzył na Johna.

Ucałował ostrożnie jedno z miejsc, słysząc jak ukochany wstrzymał na moment oddech, nim zaczął oddychać szybciej, gdy zjechał z pocałunkami na policzek, czując pod wargami kilkudniowy zarost.

Ich usta znów odnalazły się nawzajem, poczuł kolejny dreszcz, którego doświadczył też John. Jego ciało zadrżało w objęciach Arthura, który otoczył jego talię ramionami, przyciągając go bliżej. John skorzystał z zaproszenia i zmusił go do odchylenia się i podparcia ręką o łóżko, swoimi dłońmi ujmując twarz Arthura, by znowu mu nie uciekł jak przed chwilą.

Westchnęli nawzajem w swoje usta, dalej niespiesznie się całując, by jak najdłużej cieszyć się sobą nawzajem. Nie czuli zniecierpliwienia, nie chcieli jak najszybciej się rozebrać, by poczuć nagą skórę pod palcami. Arthurowi wystarczył sam znajomy zapach, tylko to w tej chwili wyczuwał. John pachniał lasem, tytoniem i potem – mieszanka, która wygrałabym z każdym, nawet najsłodszym kobiecym zapachem, z jakim miał kiedykolwiek do czynienia.

Ten zapach go pobudzał, rozpalał zmysły, nigdy nie miał go dość, zawsze chciał tylko więcej aż czuł się nim odurzony do tego stopnia, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie inaczej było i tym razem, dlatego z przyjemnością położył się na plecach, gdy John popchnął go na łóżko i zawisł nad nim, wciąż roztaczając wokół siebie ten cudowny, uzależniający zapach.

Arthur objął ukochanego ramionami, wplatając mu palce we włosy i przeczesując je powoli, pozwalając by przelewały mu się przez palce. John zamruczał zadowolony i jakby nieśmiało liznął jego usta językiem. Rozchylił wargi z przyjemnością, z czego John natychmiast skorzystał, pogłębiając pocałunek, ale nie przyśpieszając tempa.

Kolejny impuls pobudził jego ciało, gdy ich języki się zetknęły i zaczęły ocierać się o siebie. John rozwiązał mu bandanę i powoli zaczął rozpinać koszulę, muskając przy tym klatkę piersiową palcami. Każdy taki dotyk, nawet najdelikatniejszy, był dla Arthura jak nagłe kopnięcie prądem. Dostał gęsiej skórki, choć zrobiło mu się gorąco i duszno. Oddech zamierał ilekroć ukochany dotykał nagiej skóry, celowo tylko się z nim drocząc. Rozpiął dopiero dwa guziki i nie spieszył się do kolejnych.

Arthur go nie popędził, nie okazał zniecierpliwienia, poddawał się dalej Johnowi i dotykał go, choć bandaż utrudniał mu rozkoszowanie się chwilą. Ale nawet przez płótno czuł mięśnie pleców ukochanego, jak poruszają się i jakie są silne. Poczuł skurcz w podbrzuszu na samą myśl i jęknął sam z siebie.

John uśmiechnął się do pocałunku, który był z każdą chwilą, z każdym kolejnym odsłoniętym fragmentem skóry i każdym dotykiem coraz bardziej pełen desperacji. Ich usta poruszały się szybciej, dociskali je do siebie mocniej, a języki próbowały się spleść ze sobą, choć jedyne co mogły, to pieścić się nawzajem.

Niepotrzebny już im był ogień w kominku, by zrobiło się gorąco, już tak było. Arthur nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby szyby okazały się zaparowane, ale nie miał ochoty, by to sprawdzić, zbyt skupiony na całowaniu, które pochłaniało całkowicie jego uwagę.

Wciąż nie całowali się tak szybko jak potrafili, kiedy zdarzało się, że zderzali się zębami albo nie trafiali dobrze z ustami. Nadal byli spokojni, smakowali się, chcieli po prostu tego więcej, czuć się jeszcze wyraźniej niż teraz, intensywniej, ale nie wiedzieli jak to osiągnąć bez większego tempa, a nie chcieli kończyć zbyt szybko. Nie gdy mieli okazję, by nacieszyć się sobą choćby i całą noc.

Zduszając w sobie potrzebę przyspieszenia, Arthur zjechał dłońmi niżej, dotykając opiętych przez dżinsy pośladków Johna, który pochylił się bardziej, dając mu większy dostęp. Gdy zaczął je masować i ugniatać, John jęknął mu wprost usta, a jego ciało przeszył dreszcz.

Teraz tu Arthur się uśmiechnął i wykorzystał ten moment, by przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. John cofnął język, gdy poczuł opór, a Arthur podążył za nim, przenosząc pocałunek do jego ust. Obaj sapali jak lokomotywy, starając się oddychać przez nos, by nie przerywać nawet na moment.

Arthur zabrał jedną dłoń i dotknął nią policzka Johna, który był skryty za kurtyną z włosów. Nie odsunął ich, choć łaskotały go w nos, pogładził tylko blizny, rozkoszując się przez chwilę drapaniem zarostu po palcami nim przechylił głowę ukochanego nieznacznie w bok, by ułatwić całowanie.

John znów ujął twarz Arthura w dłonie i naśladując go, dotknął jego własnych blizn, tej starej na podbródku, oraz tej którą teraz mógł się pochwalić nad okiem. Wciąż była świeża i wrażliwa, ale kontakt z nią nie wywołał bólu, a jedynie przyjemne mrowienie, gdy John raz po raz przejeżdżał po niej z czułością palcem.

Dotykali się tak nawzajem po twarzach chwilę, jakby chcieli zapamiętać jak wyglądają nie patrząc na nie. Ich pocałunek znów zwolnił pod wpływem tego, uspokoił się, choć ogień trawiący ich ciała ani trochę nie osłabł, wprost przeciwnie, palił jeszcze bardziej, ale z jakiegoś powodu przestał być tak naglący jak chwilę wcześniej, wręcz reagował pozytywnie na wolniejsze tempo.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak się działo, ale nie zamierzał narzekać, było mu za dobrze, John zawładnął nim kompletnie i nic innego się teraz nie liczyło, tylko oni dwaj i noc, którą mieli dla siebie. 

Stracił poczucie czasu, ale był pewien, że całowali się bardzo długo nim John przerwał pocałunek. Arthur odczuł to jak złapanie oddechu po długim przebywaniu pod wodą, ale było znacznie mniej przyjemne i zamiast przynieść ulgę, pozostawiło po sobie ochotę na więcej, silne pragnienie pozostania pod tą wodą, w którą się wspólnie zanurzali pod osłoną mroku.

Próbował zatrzymać ukochanego, chciał całować go tak długo aż zabraknie im sił lub powietrza, ale John uniknął jego ust i nie zareagował, gdy został szarpnięty za włosy, by znowu zostać przyciągniętym do pocałunku.

Poczuł znów na sobie te słodkie wargi, ale nie tam, gdzie pragnął najbardziej. Westchnął z rozkoszą, gdy John ucałował go delikatnie za uchem, ledwo go tam muskając, by powoli przenieść się niżej, aż do szyi. Jedne prawie niewyczuwalne, inne bardziej namiętne, zostawiały skórę wrażliwą w oczekiwaniu na więcej, albo rozgrzaną i bez wątpienia z czerwonymi śladami, które jeszcze przez kilka dni będą przypominać o nocy, podczas której powstały.

Arthur zacisnął mocniej palce na włosach ukochanego i odchylił głowę, drżąc z każdym dotykiem ust Johna, którymi powoli schodził niżej i niżej, docierając do odsłoniętej klatki piersiowej. Smukłe palce ukochanego rozpięły kolejny guzik, odsłaniając ustom więcej skóry do całowania.

\- John – wyszeptał bez tchu. Ukochany popatrzył na niego przez moment, zaraz potem rozchylając szerzej poły jego koszuli i przyciskając rozgrzane usta do jego piersi, tuż nad dudniącym z ekscytacji sercem. Nawet największy pościg nie doprowadzał go do takiego szaleństwa, jak potrafił to zrobić John samym tylko dotykiem i budowaniem napięcia.

Dostał dreszczy jeszcze zanim ukochany zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową, pieszcząc ją niespiesznie wargami i szczeciną zarostu wokół nich, i łaskocząc włosami. Arthur rozchylił nogi, pozwalając Johnowi ułożyć się wygodniej, tak że ich męskości spotkały się, doprowadzając ich obu do jęku.

\- John – powtórzył i dotknął policzka ukochanego. John popatrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

\- Hmm? – odmruknął w odpowiedzi, szybko powracając do tego co robił, naznaczając każdy kawałek skóry, do jakiego miał dostęp, odsłaniając też kolejne. Po chwili koszula Arthura okrywała jeszcze tylko jego ramiona, podczas gdy cała klatka piersiowa oraz brzuch zostały odkryte i ofiarowane Johnowi.

Nie trzeba go było namawiać, by przyjął podarek. John wyprostował się i popatrzył na Arthura z żądzą w oczach, głodem godnym wilka czającego się na niewinną łanię. Poświęcił sporo czasu tylko na patrzenie, chłonięcie tego obrazu wzrokiem. Dopiero gdy nacieszył nim oczy, znów się pochylił i zaczął obcałowywać zaczerwienioną od rumieńców i lśniącą od potu skórę.

Całował, gryzł i lizał, zostawiając za sobą ślady zębów i czerwone plamy. Gdy jego usta odnalazły jeden z sutków i zaczęły go ssać, Arthur poczuł skurcz w podbrzuszu i nie kontrolując swoich ruchów entuzjastycznie wypchnął pierś w górę, palce wbijając w pościel pod sobą, która powoli przesiąkała zapachem ich zbliżenia.

John zamuczał zadowolony i przycisnął go z powrotem do łóżka. Jego ręce spoczywały na żebrach Arthura, ale bardzo szybko przeniósł je na miękki brzuch, jęcząc gdy wyczuł znajdujące się pod spodem twarde mięśnie, które zaczął ugniatać i drapać, jakby budziły w nim jakieś pierwotne instynkty, nad którymi nie mógł zapanować.

Obejmując ukochanego ramieniem, a drugą ręką pociągając za jego włosy, Arthur doprowadził do kolejnego pocałunku między nimi – wygłodniałego, pełnego pożądania, które zdawało się płynąć w ich żyłach.

Leżeli przez chwilę jeden na drugim, czując swoje szybko bijące serca i unoszące oraz opadające gwałtownie klatki piersiowe poruszane ciężkimi oddechami, które mieszały się ze sobą w ich namiętnym pocałunku.

John podparł się na dłoni, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by znowu nie dotknąć Arthura. Robił to niemal z czcią, badając każdy mięsień, każdą bliznę. Skóra mrowiła w miejscach, gdzie dotyk się kończył, pozostawiając po sobie niedosyt nie do zaspokojenia, nie w żaden znany im sposób.

Palcami natrafił na bliznę bliźniaczo podobną do jego własnej, tylko dawno już bladą i zaleczoną. Dłoń mu drżała, gdy dotykał jej delikatnie i ze strachem, jakby się bał, że może ją naruszyć. Arthur zamruczał pod wpływem tego dotyku i odwzajemnił gest.

Bandaż był szorstki w dotyku i nie marzył o niczym innym, tylko by móc go zerwać i mieć nieskrępowany dostęp do każdego fragmentu ciała ukochanego, którego tak pożądał, a którym nie mógł się nacieszyć obecnie w całości. Wiedział, że to tylko chwilowa niedogodność, dlatego zamiast poddać się pragnieniom, z troską obrysował krawędzie opatrunku, najpierw na piersi, potem pod ramieniem, na plecach i przy szyi, gdzie przeniósł dłoń na kark i ścisnął go lekko ale pewnie.

John zadrżał w jego objęciach i jęknął, ocierając się o jego męskość. Materiał ich spodni zaczął o sobie nieprzyjemnie przypominać i im doskwierać. Arthur wsunął palce pod spodnie ukochanego i szarpnął je w dół, chcąc się jak najszybciej dostać do tego, co pod sobą skrywały – wąskie biodra, które niezliczoną ilość razy odwzorował w swoim dzienniku, by towarzyszyły mu podczas dłuższych rozłąk i samotnych nocy.

Gdy John nie zareagował na jego jednoznaczny gest, zamiast tego dalej go całując i dotykając jego piersi, Arthur wykorzystał chwyt, jaki wciąż miał na karku ukochanego i odciągnął go nagle od swoich ust. Obaj zaczerpnęli gwałtownie powietrza, zdążyli tylko napełnić płuca nim zaczął się odwdzięczać Johnowi, całując go i skubiąc po szyi.

John jęknął gardłowo, a jego naturalnie zachrypnięty głos rozszedł się po ciele Arthura niczym fala, niemal wprawiając je w drżenie takie samo, jakie czuł pod palcami, gdy gardło ukochanego wibrowało podczas jęku.

Nie taki był jego plan, ale teraz gdy całował Johna, nie miał ochoty przestać, chciał tylko smakować jego skórę i czuć jego zapach, który z tak bliska i w tym konkretnym miejscu był jeszcze bardziej wyraźny i jak zwykle pozbawiał go jakiegokolwiek myślenia. Ten zapach był dla niego niczym syrenia pieśń dla marynarzy. Z rozkoszą rozbiłby się dla niego o skały.

Ukochany nie miał nic przeciwko tej zamianie ról i z radością odsłonił szyję do dalszych pieszczot, a jego ciało prężyło się, gdy znów opadł na pierś Arthura.

\- Art – wyspał i zaraz potem jęknął, ocierając się nagim torsem o klatkę piersiową Arthura i dociskając biodra do jego. – Arthurze.

Arthur nie odpowiedział od razu, zbyt zajęty zostawianiem czerwonego śladu tuż na granicy zarostu ukochanego. 

\- Czy to kolejny ostatni raz? – zapytał w końcu Johna, zadowolony ze swojego dzieła. Nim skończy się noc, obaj będą nosić dowody tego, co tu zaszło.

\- Tamten nim nie był – zauważył John, wzdychając z rozkoszą i zaciskając palce na koszuli Arthura, gdy ten zaczął zostawiać następne znamię, nieco niżej od pierwszego.

Arthur zamarł po jego słowach, przypominając sobie jak blisko był tego, by stracić to wszystko na zawsze. Musiał otworzyć oczy, gdy pod zamkniętymi powiekami pojawiło się wspomnienie Johna wypadającego z pociągu.

Odsunął usta od szyi ukochanego i wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze. Zdążył zostawić niewielki, czerwony ślad mocno kontrastujący z bladą skórą. Arthur musnął go nosem, po chwili dotykając wargami nieco z boku, gdzie czuł silny i miarowy przepływ krwi – dowód na to, że John żył.

\- Przez chwilę taki się wydawał – wyznał, czując palce we włosach. John masował go po głowie, samym dotykiem pomagając ukoić nerwy.

Pieszczota nie trwała długo, John znów podparł się na zdrowej ręce i umieścił dłoń pod podbródkiem Arthura, zmuszając go do kontaktu wzrokowego i wpatrując się w niego przy tym z czułością. Nawet gdyby chciał, Arthur nie mógłby odwrócić wzroku, ich twarze były zbyt blisko siebie i prawie jak zahipnotyzowany spoglądał w ciemne oczy ukochanego.

\- Ale nie był – zapewnił go John, łapiąc go niespodziewanie za rękę i przykładając ją sobie do piersi. Arthur od razu wyczuł bijące pod spodem serce. Silne i zdrowe jak zawsze. Nie pozwalając mu jej stamtąd zabrać, John pochylił się i pocałował go czule w usta, po chwili przechodząc na policzek. – I ten też nie będzie. Niedługo będziemy mieli własne łóżko, na którym będziemy mogli się kochać ile razy tylko chcemy.

Arthur nie był w stanie powstrzymać jęku, gdy John ugryzł go delikatnie w płatek ucha, nim mówił dalej, szepcząc to wszystko pełnym namiętności głosem:

\- I nie tylko tam. – Usta ukochanego znów znalazły się na jego szyi. Obcałował ją w kilku miejscach, by po chwili powrócić znów do ucha, znowu szepcząc do niego słodkie obietnice: – Wszędzie w domu, który będziemy mieć. Albo w stodole. Pod gołym niebem. Gdziekolwiek, bo będziemy wolni.

John wyprostował się, czerwony na twarzy i niemal czarnymi oczami, które błyszczały pożądaniem. Arthur nigdy nie pragnął go tak mocno, jak w tym momencie, gdy zasiał w nim te wszystkie piękne wizje ich nowego życia, które gdzieś tam na nich czekało.

\- Możesz mieć pewność, że wezmę cię w każdym możliwym miejscu w naszym przyszłym domu – obiecał mu głębokim głosem, od którego John dostał dreszczy, a jego usta rozchyliły się z zachwytem.

Ukochany wyszczerzył się do niego zadowolony i pochylił szybko. Arthur wyszedł mu na spotkanie i pocałowali się znowu – krótko, ale gwałtownie. Zęby zadzwoniły po zderzeniu ze sobą, języki ocierały się o siebie jak szalone, a w kącikach ust pojawiła się ślina od całej tej niechlujności chwili. 

Obaj odsunęli się w tym samym momencie. Arthur od razu padł z powrotem na łóżko i wzdychał, gdy John pospiesznie zostawiał za sobą szlak mokrych pocałunków na jego piersi, aż zsunął mu się całkowicie z kolan i wylądował między jego nogami, szarpiąc za sprzączkę pasa z bronią.

Arthur uniósł biodra do góry i po chwili pas wylądował gdzieś na podłodze, a John zabrał się za rozpinanie spodni. Warknął zirytowany, gdy nie udało mu się ich rozpiąć dostatecznie szybko, ale gdy już mu się udało, ściągnął je od razu razem z butami Arthura, który podparł się na łokciach, by obserwować poczynania ukochanego.

John popatrzył jeszcze na niego z uśmiechem, odgarnął włosy z twarzy i trzymając je ręką z tyłu głowy, drugą złapał Arthura za kolano i pochylił się nad jego męskością, biorąc ją do ust niemal całą.

\- Szlag! – przeklął Arthur i odchylił szybko głowę, by sam widok ukochanego tak entuzjastycznie pieszczącego jego członka ustami nie doprowadził go do wytrysku. Musiał się uspokoić, ale ciężko było to zrobić w takiej sytuacji.

Oddychał ciężko i nierówno, wpatrując się w dach nad głową, wszędzie byle tylko nie patrzeć tam, gdzie był John. Nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym tylko na nim, jego dłoni zaciśniętej na kolanie, ale przede wszystkim na wilgotnych ustach, którymi przesuwał w górę i w dół męskości Arthura, za każdym razem opuszczając głowę nieco niżej.

Żądza w podbrzuszu paliła niczym ogień, rozchodząc się po całym ciele w zastraszającym tempie. Cały był rozgrzany, pot spływał mu po karku i pokrywał resztę skóry, wsiąkając w pościel, którą miętolił w dłoniach, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by czegoś nie chwycić. Nie potrafił tego kontrolować, tak jak palców od stóp, które podkuliły się jakby same z siebie, gdy John przejechał językiem po całej długości jego męskości, po chwili biorąc ją znowu całą do ust.

Arthur odważył się w końcu na niego popatrzeć. Przełykając gulę w gardle, wyprostował głowę i spojrzał na ukochanego. Kilka kosmyków włosów uciekło mu spod palców i opadały swobodnie po jego lewym profilu, co jakiś czas łaskocząc Arthura w udo.

Wyglądał pięknie w tej chwili. Tak jak Arthur był mokry od potu, a pomarańczowe światło pojedynczej lampy odbijało się od lśniącej skóry przywodząc na myśl bursztyn leżący w słońcu i którą aż chciało się dotknąć. Nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu, ani od silnych mięśni, które poruszały się pod nią, raz za razem wprawiając w ruch szerokie plecy, które uwielbiał obejmować i zapragnął tego też teraz.

Oderwał nogi od podłogi zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślał, zarzucając je ukochanemu na plecy i ściskając je nimi mocno. Przejechał piętą w górę lędźwi, czując drżenie na każdym calu, aż zatrzymał się na barkach, gdzie skrzyżował łydki i przyciągnął Johna bardziej w dół, zmuszając go do ponownego wzięcia całej męskości. 

John jęknął głośno pomimo zajętych ust i zaraz potem podniósł nagle głowę, przenosząc dłoń na udo Arthura i ściskając je dla utrzymania równowagi, gdy nogi na plecach pchały go praktycznie w dół. Jego twarz znajdowała się częściowo w mroku, światło lampy oświetlało tylko oszpeconą część jego twarzy, nadając jej złowrogiego wyglądu, który w połączenie z błyskiem w oczach i znajdującą się tam dzikością, mógłby przestraszyć.

Arthur nie bał się ani trochę tylko z zachwytem patrzył ukochanemu w czarne od pożądania oczy, wpatrywały się w niego z niezwykłą intensywnością, której mógł w tej chwili dorównać tylko on sam i jego własne spojrzenie. Wiedział już, co narysuje w najbliższym czasie w swoim dzienniku.

\- Dlaczego przerwałeś, Johnny? Pozwoliłem ci? – zapytał groźnie. John zadrżał i wstrzymał oddech, rozchylając kusząco usta. Pożerając Arthura wzrokiem, powoli nachylił się do jego męskości i od dołu do góry musnął ją delikatnie nosem, zaciągając się znajdującym się tu ostrym zapachem, który wyzwolił w nim głęboki jęk. Z drżeniem wypuścił ciepłe powietrze na członka i powoli, jakby chcąc go smakować i rozkoszować się jego kształtem, wziął powoli do ust, aż główka zatrzymała się na gardle. Arthur westchnął. – Dobry chłopiec. Puść włosy, szkoda żeby ręka się marnowała.

I żeby nie mógł doświadczyć całego tego piękna jakim był John Marston w tej chwili – na kolanach, z ustami obejmującymi jego męskość i kurtyną z włosów, która nadawał ukochanemu niejako niewinnego wyglądu, jakby wstydził się tego co robił i próbował zasłonić zarumienione policzki, choć obsceniczne dźwięki jakie temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyły nie pomagały ukryć tego jaką przyjemność czerpie z klęczenie pomiędzy nogami drugiego mężczyzny i zaspokajania go.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił znowu, dotykając włosów ukochanego i gładząc go piętą po plecach. John zamruczał dumny, co Arthur poczuł teraz bardzo dokładnie. – Właśnie tak. Uważaj na zęby.

John od razu zasłonił je wargami i zaczął mocno ssać główkę w swoich ustach, pomagając sobie wolną dłonią, którą nie musiał ją trzymać włosów. Robił to za niego Arthur, zaciskając na nich palce i ciągnąc za nie, ale nie narzucając tempa. Pozwolił ukochanemu działać i tylko mu się poddawał pojękując głośno, nie musząc się przejmować tym, by być cicho.

Odgłosy ich zbliżenia rozbrzmiewały w całej chacie, John sapał ciężko przez nos, a Arthur przez usta. Był też pewien, że słyszy dwa serca, a nie tylko swoje własne, które dudniło w klatce piersiowej jakby chciało się z niej uwolnić.

John pieścił jego męskość z zapałem, nie zwalniając nawet na chwilę. Pocierał ją dłonią na dole, górę zostawiając dla ust i języka. Lizał i ssał na przemian, nawet całował, nie pozwalając Arthurowi nawet na chwilę wytchnienia, którego i tak nie chciał. Przestało im zależeć na wolniejszym tempie, teraz dążyli tylko do spełnienia, które było na wyciągniecie ręki.

Nawet John był blisko, choć ani razu się nie dotknął przez cały ten czas, Arthur czuł jednak jak mimowolnie wypycha biodra do przodu, szukając czegokolwiek, o co mógłby się ocierać, nie znajdując nic, a mimo to jęcząc i stękając, jakby sam ruch sprawiał mu przyjemność. Może nawet tak było.

Zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej niż już było, skurcze w podbrzuszu były coraz silniejsze i następowały szybko po sobie, sprawiając, że zaciskał mocniej nogi, nie pozwalając Johnowi na ucieczkę, gdyby takiej zapragnął. Czuł jak jądra też zaczynają się kurczyć, niechybny znak zbliżającej się ekstazy. Dysząc i jęcząc coraz głośniej, opadł na plecy i przymknął oczy, gdy jego ciało powoli ogarniały oszałamiające dreszcze. John nagle wziął go znów całego do ust. Ich ciepło oraz wilgoć, gardło zaciskające się na główce i podmuchy oddechu ukochanego, które czuł na łonie, w jednej chwili zburzyły te resztki samokontroli, które jeszcze jakimś cudem posiadał.

Doszedł gwałtownie i z imieniem ukochanego na ustach, ściskając go nogami, gdy całe ciało napięło się nagle, by po chwili w drgawkach opaść bezwładnie na pościel. Palce na niej zaciśnięte rozluźniły się i puściły ją. Arthur jeszcze przez chwilę nie widział dobrze, przed oczami migotały mu kropki, pozostałości po śnieżnej bieli, którą widział w chwili spełnienia.

W uszach mu szumiało, ale mimo to był w stanie usłyszeć własny oddech oraz jęki Johna. Choć nie doszedł jeszcze w pełni do siebie, a ramiona mu drżały, podparł się znów na łokciach i popatrzył na ukochanego, który usiłował połknąć całe nasienie, które musiało mu uciec za pierwszym razem, gdy zapewne nieco się zadławił i był zmuszony się wycofać. Nawet tego nie usłyszał, miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił ukochanemu krzywdy.

Gdy John zlizał już każdą kroplę, jaka spłynęła w dół opadającej powoli męskości, starł jeszcze resztkę z kącika ust i włożył do nich kciuk, z adoracją patrząc przez przymknięte powieki na Arthura, który jęknął na ten widok.

Opuścił zdrętwiałe nieco nogi na podłogę i usiadł.

\- Chodź tu – polecił mu i nie czekając na jego ruch, za pas podciągnął Johna na nogi.

Szybko pozbył się broni i zaczął zniecierpliwiony rozpinać spodnie ukochanemu, który złapał go za policzki, zadarł mu głowę do góry i pocałował zdesperowany, bez chwili zwłoki wpychając mu język do ust, by mógł posmakować własne nasienie.

Arthur odpowiedział entuzjastycznie na pocałunek, szarpiąc spodniami w dół, powarkując gdy nie zeszły od razu. Stracili cenne sekundy na wyplątywanie Johna z ubrania i butów, ale gdy ten tylko postawił nagie stopy na podłodze, Arthur złapał go za ramię i pociągnął śmiejącego się na łóżko, uważając, by upadł na zdrowe ramię, po czym do niego dołączył.

Tym razem to on zainicjował pocałunek, John od razu zaczął go dotykać, gdy znalazł się blisko. Bez żadnego konkretnego celu, jego ręce były wszędzie gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć. Było jeszcze za wcześnie, by Arthur mógł znowu być gotowym do działania, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w cieszeniu się z dotyku ukochanego.

Od razu się odwdzięczył, jedną ręką przyciągnął Johna bliżej, a drugą sięgnął do jego członka, chwytając go pewnie w dłoń i zaczynając go pocierać. John jęknął mu wprost do ust, uciszył go jednak gryząc go w wargę, na co ukochany zakwilił cicho z rozkoszy.

Jego biodra poruszały się bez rytmu, ale bardzo szybko, Arthur nawet nie musiał nic robić, John tak mocno pragnął spełnienia, że doszedłby ocierając się o cokolwiek. Po chwili nie mógł już się dalej całować, zabrakło mu tchu i odchylił głowę, dysząc i jęcząc, będąc już naprawdę blisko.

Pomimo wyczerpania, Arthur przyspieszył własne ruchy i ścisnął mocniej męskość ukochanego. John jęknął, a jego ciałem targnął silny spazm.

\- No już, Johnny – zachęcił go Arthur, jego głos zachrypnięty i władczy. Jęki Johna stały się po tych słowach nieco wyższe. Poczuł dumę wiedząc, że ma taki wpływ na ukochanego. – Tego właśnie chcesz. Dojdź dla mnie, chłopcze.

\- Arthur! – wykrzyczał jego imię, więżąc go w mocnym uścisku, gdy doszedł wreszcie. Arthur poczuł jego nasienie na swojej klatce piersiowej, ale nie przejął się tym ani trochę.

Powoli przestał pieścić członka ukochanego i zabrał dłoń, drugą gładząc go po włosach, gdy John powoli dochodził do siebie, z twarzą wtuloną w jego szyję, na którą dyszał wyczerpany.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił i pomimo swojego obecnego stanu, John i tak zadrżał po usłyszeniu tej pochwały.

Potrzebował jeszcze kilku sekund, by odzyskać władze nad swoim ciałem. Pierwsze co zrobił ,to popatrzył Arthurowi w oczy. Jego własne były zamglone od rozkoszy, ale trudno było przegapić w nich nieopisaną radość.

John uniósł drżącą dłoń, dotknął nią policzka Arthura tak lekko, że ledwo to poczuł. Od razu go za nią złapał i zbliżył do swoich ust, całując ukochanego w knykcie, nim nakierował ją znów na swój policzek, chcąc znowu doświadczyć tej czułości i delikatności.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie błogo i przysunęli do siebie w tym samym momencie, rozpoczynając taki sam czuły pocałunek, który rozpoczął tak wspaniale tę noc.

Wykorzystali ten moment spokoju, by zregenerować siły, do ich ruchów powróciło mozolne tempo, a zniknął pośpiech, który napędzał ich przez ostatnich kilka minut. Pocałunek był na tyle wolny i pozbawiony desperacji, że ich oddechy unormowały się, a serca zwolniły. Nie próbowali się znowu pobudzić, jedynie wspólnie delektować się pozostałościami ekstazy, która opuszczała ich ciała, zostawiając je w stanie głębokiego rozluźnienia. 

Całowali się i dotykali dłuższą chwilę, powoli i leniwie, odkrywając się na nowo, choć znali już na pamięć każde miejsce, które powodowało szybsze bicie serca. Odnajdywanie ich wszystkich po kolei dalej było tak samo ekscytujące jak za pierwszym razem. Błądzili więc dłońmi gdzie tylko byli w stanie dosięgnąć, ich dotyk delikatny, inny od tego jakiego zwykle używali w takiej sytuacji – nakierowany na przekazanie uczuć i troski, a nie doprowadzenie się do szaleństwa.

Obaj stracili poczucie czasu, ale Arthur był pewien, że spędzili tak kilka minut skupieni tylko na sobie i rozkoszowaniu się swoimi ciałami, wzdychając w swoje usta ilekroć natrafiali na jedno z wrażliwych miejsc. 

Odsunęli się od siebie odurzeni, z rumieńcami na twarzach i śmiechami na ustach. John przysunął się jeszcze raz, składając ostatni pocałunek na wargach Arthura nim odwrócił się, zapominając że łóżko jest małe.

Arthur parsknął, gdy ukochany spadł na podłogę klnąc pod nosem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Marston? – zapytał go i podparł się na łokciu, spoglądając w dół z rozbawieniem.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł zawstydzony i leżąc dalej na podłodze, sięgnął po swoje spodnie. Przeszukał najpierw jedną kieszeń, a potem drugą, wyciągając z niej paczkę papierosów i zapałek, z którymi wrócił na łóżko. Arthur zrobił mu miejsce, podciągając się wyżej i podkulając nogi, by John mógł usiąść z plecami opartymi o ścianę i nogami na podłodze, swoje własne kładąc po chwili na kolanach ukochanego. – Trochę się pogięły, ale chyba da radę je zapalić.

Arthur patrzył, jak John wyciąga jednego papieros i wkłada do ust, a następnie zapala. Zaciągnął się od razu mocno i z westchnieniem wypuścił dym z płuc, rzucając pomiętą paczkę Arthurowi. Poczęstował się jednym papierosem i odebrał od ukochanego wciąż płonącą zapałkę, która prawie parzyła w palce. Zdążył jej jeszcze użyć i szybko zgasić płomień, rzucając spopieloną zapałkę na podłogę.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy, częściej trzymając po prostu papierosy w ustach niż je paląc. Odpoczywali, choć obaj nie wiedzieli jeszcze czy przed snem, czy przed czymś innym. Arthur obserwował Johna, jak ten zamyślony wpatruje się przed siebie, siedząc praktycznie nieruchomo. Jego oczy zdawały się patrzeć daleko poza ich tymczasowe schronienie. Zastanawiał się o czym teraz myśli.

By się czymś zająć, sięgnął do swojej torby leżącej na szafce obok łóżka i wyciągnął z niej dziennik. Otworzył na ostatnio zapisanej stronie, gdzie opisał ich ucieczkę i pobyt u Charlotte, której portret narysował. Przewrócił na następną stronę i spisał mało ekscytujące wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Zapisał zaledwie kilka zdań, głównie o tym jak upierdliwe jest podróżowanie na jednym koniu, choć obejmowanie Johna i bycie przez niego obejmowanym bardzo osładzało całą podróż. Napisał też jak nie może się doczekać odzyskania swoich koni i o „zadomowieniu” się na noc w chatce.

Zaczął już tworzyć zarys portretu Johna, gdy ten wreszcie poruszył się znacząco, przeciągając się. Arthur zerknął na niego zza dziennika i po chwili ich spojrzenia spotkały się, gdy ukochany odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

John wyjął papierosa i strącił popiół na podłogę.

\- Myślisz, że reszta jest już w umówionym miejscu? – zapytał i zaciągnął się znowu. Gdy wypuścił dym z ust, obserwował jak unosi się w górę i rozbija o dach nad ich głowami.

\- Zależy jak długo czekali, aż się uspokoi – odparł niewyraźnie Arthur, bez wyjmowania papierosa z ust. Poprawił go szybko, by nie wypadł i powrócił do rysowania. – Ale pewnie już są.

Minęły cztery dni, jeśli kobiety i Jack jeszcze nie byli na miejscu, to na pewno już się zbliżali. Sadie na pewno szybko zauważyła, gdy Pinkertoni ruszyli w pościg za gangiem i odpuścili przeszukiwanie okolicy. Musiała się martwić tylko łowcami głów, ale pewnie mało który zwróciłby uwagę na podróżującą grupkę kobiet. Zwłaszcza jeśli Sadie pomyślała o tym, by założyć jakąś suknię i nie wyglądać podejrzanie w męskich ubraniach, ale nawet tak pewnie nie braliby jej na poważnie. Mało który mężczyzna traktował kobiety jako groźne. 

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdążymy do nich dotrzeć – wyznał John. Arthur poczuł, jak położył mu dłoń na łydce i zaczął ją masować, przesuwając po niej w górę i w dół.

\- Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby dziewczyny czekały na mnie dłużej niż potrzeba – stwierdził, skupiony na dokładnym odwzorowaniu dzikiego wyrazu twarzy ukochanego. – Abigail w ogóle nie chciała, żebym wracał do Beaver Hollow. Obiecałem jej, że wrócę z pieniędzmi gangu, ale chyba domyślała się, że poszedłem na misję samobójczą. Mimo to zamierza czekać pewnie i miesiąc, aż Sadie jej w końcu nie ruszy.

Nie zamierzał wtedy głupio dać się zabić, ale trochę na to liczył. Najlepiej byłoby wrócić z pieniędzmi gangu, przydałyby się reszcie, ale gdyby je dostał, nie był pewny, czy zdobyłby się na odwagę, by samemu skończyć ze swoim życiem. Całe szczęście nie musiał już tego robić.

\- Czyli w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie spodziewa się naszego powrotu – podsumował John i dotknął jego stopy. Arthur natychmiast cofnął nogę, gdy został połaskotany.

\- Raczej nie – potwierdził i zerknął na ukochanego, który był teraz skupiony na masowaniu drugiej nogi. – Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz, a ja, że poszedłem się zabić.

John popatrzył na niego z bólem w oczach, który jednak szybko zniknął.

\- Mocno się zdziwią, gdy zobaczą nas obu – zauważył z uśmiechem, który Arthur odwzajemnił, powracając do rysowania.

\- Dziewczyny popłaczą się ze szczęścia – stwierdził, już sobie to wyobrażając. – Może poza Sadie.

Pani Adler nie była pozbawiona uczuć, ale zdecydowanie nie lubiła ich okazywać. Chyba że była to złość lub nienawiść do o’driscolli. Chociaż paru słów i odrobiny radości się z jej strony spodziewał, ale nie takiej jak u Abigail i Tilly. 

\- Jack też się ucieszy.

\- Nie wiem czy w ogóle rozumiał co się wydarzyło, raczej nie powiedziałem otwarcie o twojej domniemanej śmierci. Ale na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok. – Powiedziawszy to, popatrzył znów na ukochanego, który momentami dalej wydawał się być tylko omamem, obrazem zrozpaczonego umysłu. – Ja się ucieszyłem.

John popatrzył na niego i bardzo powoli polizał palec wskazujący i kciuk, którymi zgasił prawie dopalonego do końca papierosa. Rzucił go na podłogę i nie spuszczając Arthura z oczu, podniósł sobie jego nogi z kolan i rozchylił je, klękając między nimi.

Arthur obserwował go cały czas, czując jak serce znów zaczyna szybciej bić, a całe ciało robi się gorące, gdy John pochylił się nad jego męskością, która stwardniała lekko, gdy chuchnął na nią ciepłym powietrzem.

Dreszcz podniecenia rozszedł się po ciele Arthura. Bezwiednie rozłożył szerzej nogi i odchylił głowę, opierając ją o ścianę za sobą. Ołówek w jego dłoni prawie się złamał, gdy zacisnął dłonie w pięści po tym, jak John wziął jego męskość do ust, pieszcząc ją niespiesznie.

\- Znowu? – westchnął z przyjemnością, od której drżały mu uda.

John z jękiem uniósł głowę, przejeżdżając językiem po coraz twardszym członku.

\- Nie mogę się powstrzymać – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem i oblizał usta, którymi objął trzymaną przez siebie męskość i zaczął ssać główkę, resztę masując dłonią.

\- Rób tak dalej, a pomyślę, że chcesz go zjeść – stwierdził Arthur, próbując się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego tylko jęknął, gdy John ssąc mocniej wbił paznokcie w jego uda, nim oderwał się od jego członka z obscenicznym mlaśnięciem.

\- Poniekąd – odparł zadziornie i puścił Arthurowi oczko.

Arthur zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na ukochanego podejrzliwie.

\- Jeśli choć przez chwilę poczuję zęby… - John pochylił się szybko i kłapnął zębami tuż przy jego męskości. Wstyd się było przyznać, ale Arthur na moment zamarł ze strachu. Gdyby ten dureń się pomylił z oceną odległości… – Chcesz mnie zdenerwować, chłopcze? Wracaj do roboty.

John uśmiechnął się i już po chwili Arthur znów poczuł otaczającą jego męskość ciepło. Zamruczał zadowolony i rozluźnił się, wypuszczając ołówek i dziennik z rąk, i zaciągając się papierosem. Powoli wydmuchał dym przez usta, czując przyjemne pieczenie w płucach, które mocno kontrastowało z rozkoszą doświadczanej między nogami.

Paląc niespiesznie, popatrzył na wygodnie ułożonego między jego nogami ukochanego, który nie stracił ani trochę zapału od ostatniego razu. Pieścił ustami jego męskość, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. Nawet prostytutki, którym płacono za udawanie entuzjazmu w takich chwilach nie mogłyby naśladować tego, który pokazywał teraz John . Uwielbiał widzieć go tak zaangażowanego, czerpiącego z tego równie wielką radość, co sam Arthur.

Nie musieli długo czekać, aż znowu będzie twardy, Johnowi bardzo zależało, by do tego doprowadzić, ssał i lizał jego męskość, aż coraz trudniej było mu ją brać całą do ust, ale wcale go to nie powstrzymywało. Ani Arthura.

Z obrzydzeniem wypluł papierosa, gdy prawie go przegryzł po zaciśnięciu na nim zębów po tym jak John wziął go do ust tak głęboko, że aż zanurzył nos w jego włosach łonowych.

Arthur przeklął pod nosem i wypchnął biodra do góry. John zakrztusił się i wycofał pospiesznie, ale nie do końca, tylko na tyle, by odzyskać oddech. Zaraz potem jęknął i znów wziął męskość Arthura po samo gardło. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że znowu nieco się zadławił, tylko z radością poruszał głową w górę i w dół raz po raz.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Arthur znów poruszył biodrami. Dźwięk dławienia, jaki wydał z siebie John, powędrował wprost do jego podbrzusza, wywołując silny skurcz, więc szybko powtórzył ruch, by znowu to usłyszeć.

John nie zaprotestował, nawet jęknął, gdy skończył się krztusić. Arthur nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, ale świadomość, że mógłby, że John sam był tak zdesperowany, że był gotowy się dławić byle tylko mieć go całego w ustach, podniecały go tak, że ledwo się powstrzymał przed kolejnym wypchnięciem bioder. Chciał dać ukochanemu odetchnąć, z czego ten od razu skorzystał. Wyjął jego członka z ust, masując go teraz niespiesznie dłonią i popatrzył lśniącymi od łez oczami na Arthura, który poczuł kolejny skurcz.

\- Lubię to robić – wyznał zdyszany i zachrypnięty, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Arthur popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Zaspokajać cię ustami.

Nie musiał mu tego tłumaczyć. Arthur był w swoim życiu zarówno z kobietami jak i mężczyznami. Kobiety były miękkie między nogami i gdy wiedziało się co robić, także niezwykle mokre i to wręcz na zawołanie. Zawsze lubił zaspokajać je ustami, czuć jak ściskają go udami i jak krzyczą z rozkoszy, gdy wsuwa w nie język, ale było coś takiego w pieszczeniu ustami mężczyzny, co bardziej mu się podobało. To uczucie twardego członka na języku i w gardle, z którym nie mogły się równać nawet najsłodsze kobiece soki. 

\- Więc daj się też nacieszyć innym – polecił mu Arthur, choć ciężko było zrezygnować z pieszczot Johna, gdy ten wyglądał na takiego zadowolonego z siebie. Zaintrygowany popatrzył na Arthura, trzymając jego członka w ustach i nie przestając go masować językiem. Arthur prawie doszedł. – Złaź, chłopcze, teraz moja kolej.

John polizał go po raz ostatni, poświęcając więcej uwagi szparce na szczycie główki. Arthur zagryzł dolna wargę, ale i tak nie zdusił w sobie jęku. Zadowolony z siebie John przesunął się w górę jego ciała i pocałował go krótko, bo tylko na tyle Arthur mu pozwolił nim obrócił go na plecy, pozbawiając go tchu.

Arthur poświęcił chwilę, by przyjrzeć się ukochanemu, którego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie w górę i w dół, pokryta rumieńcem, który miał swoje źródło na jego twarzy. Żałował, że nie mają lepszego światła, by mógł w lepszych warunkach podziwiać to wspaniałe ciało. Próżno było w nim szukać delikatnych kształtów, jakimi mogły się poszczyć kobiety. John był zbudowany do walki, wszędzie miał twarde mięśnie, które Arthur miał ochotę całować i podgryzać i to też właśnie zrobił.

John jęknął, gdy chwycił jego sutek w zęby i pociągnął boleśnie do góry, nim załagodził cały ból liźnięciem języka, którym następnie zjechał niżej. Skóra ukochanego była słona od potu, który coraz bardziej maskował jego naturalny zapach. Arthur warknął zirytowany tym faktem i ugryzł fragment skóry na brzuchu. Ręce Johna natychmiast powędrowały do jego głowy, łapiąc go mocno za włosy i pojękując oraz wzdychając na przemian, gdy Arthur zaczął go całować.

\- Twoja broda – wydyszał John, wypychając biodra w górę. – Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie łaskocze czy drapie. 

Z premedytacją, Arthur przejechał zarośniętym podbródkiem po brzuchu ukochanego, który ni to pisnął, ni jęknął.

\- Chyba jedno i drugie – zaśmiał się i przejechał dłońmi po nieco wystających żebrach Johna. Nie wyglądał źle, ale nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy obaj nabiorą wagi, do jakiej zwykle byli przyzwyczajeni.

Poświęcił brzuchowi Johna jeszcze trochę uwagi, całując go i gryząc, nim zajął miejsce między nogami ukochanego. John patrzył na niego oczarowany, czekając na jego ruch. Gdyby nie to, że był zdesperowany, Arthur podroczył by się z nim chwilę, a tak po prostu wziął jego męskość do ust i od razu zaczął ssać. Obaj jęknęli, a John jeszcze zaczął ciężko dyszeć.

\- Art – wysapał. Arthur popatrzył na niego w momencie, gdy ten odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

Zadowolony z reakcji, wziął go głębiej do ust, słysząc kolejne jęki i stękania ukochanego. Rękoma przytrzymywał jego biodra, by na zbyt dużo sobie nie pozwalał. Wierzgały mocno, John starał się narzucić własne tempo, ale Arthur chciał się nacieszyć tym wspaniałym uczuciem.

Twardy członek wypełniał jego usta tak, że ledwo mógł poruszyć językiem, ale robił co mógł, by wydobyć z Johna te wspaniałe jęki, jakie z siebie nieprzerwanie wyrzucał. Zmysły Arthura zostały opanowane przez silny zapach podniecenia, oraz słony smak w ustach. Uwielbiał oba, aż zakręciło mu się od nich w głowie i jęknął z rozkoszą, a wibracje przeszły na męskość Johna, który cały zadrżał.

Arthur odczekał jeszcze chwilę i rozluźnił gardło najlepiej jak potrafił, nim puścił biodra ukochanego. Był przygotowany na to co stanie się później, ale i tak zakrztusił się jak wcześniej John, gdy ten zaczął żarliwie wchodzić w jego usta.

Szybko doszedł do siebie i poddał się temu wspaniałemu uczuciu, które tak kochał. Męskość John ocierała się o jego wargi, wchodząc w niego szybko i mocno. Za każdym razem starał się masować ją językiem, który był praktycznie przyciśnięty do podniebienia, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Podobała mu się ta dzikość, ten najczystszy instynkt, który sprawiał, że John nie potrafił się kontrolować i poddawał swoim żądzom, wykorzystując usta Arthura jak zabawkę do zaspokojenia własnych potrzeb.

Wchodził głęboko, czuł jego członka w gardle i celowo zaciskał je na nim. John za każdym razem jęczał przez to głośniej i on też, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Prawie się dławił, oddychał przez nos, by do tego nie doszło, ale co jakiś czas i tak się krztusił, co tylko podniecało ich obu jeszcze bardziej i sprawiało, że John nasilił ruchy. 

Nawet prostytutka nie pozwoliłaby mu na taką agresję, ale Arthur tak. Napawał się nią równie mocno co ukochany, jęcząc najgłośniej jak tylko potrafił, by pokazać swoje zadowolenie i zapewnić Johna, że nie musi się kontrolować.

Pozwolił mu na takie szalone tempo jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie poczuł jak męskość Johna niemal pulsuje mu w ustach, a smak nasienia jest coraz wyraźniejszy. Arthur złapał go wtedy szybko za biodra, unieruchamiając je znowu, choć John walczył, by nimi znowu poruszyć. Jęknął rozczarowany, gdy jego członek nie znajdował się już w przyjemnym cieple i wilgoci.

\- Arthur, błagam – zaskomlał zdesperowany. Arthur przycisnął mocniej jego biodra do łóżka. – Proszę…

\- Dosyć, chłopcze – poinformował go i odkaszlnął. Gardło go trochę piekło, ale to był satysfakcjonujący ból. – Podaj mi wazelinę z torby.

Jeszcze chwilę temu taki chętny, by kontynuować, teraz John szybko złapał za pasek torby i ściągnął ją z szafki. Arthur nie czekał dłużej i pochylił się znowu nad kroczem ukochanego. Przejechał po raz ostatni językiem po całej jego męskości, a biodra w jego uścisku znów zadrżały.

Podczas gdy John grzebał w torbie, Arthur rozchylił jego uda najszerzej jak tylko mógł i przyłożył do jednego usta. Pocałował je w tym miejscu, a następnie uszczypnął zębami, aż ukochany wierzgnął i jęknął.

\- Mam – wydyszał dumny z siebie John, odrzucając torbę na podłogę. Arthur zamruczał w odpowiedzi, zbyt zajęty zostawianiem czerwonego śladu na udzie ukochanego, by zająć się wazeliną. John poruszył się zniecierpliwiony. – Arthur…

\- Przestań skomleć – skarcił go, choć desperacja Johna bardzo mu się podobała, aż dostawał dreszczy. – Zacznę, kiedy będę chciał.

John nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko to zaakceptować. Zrezygnowany opadł na łóżko i westchnął głośno. Arthur miał go znowu skarcić, ale zorientował się, że to była reakcja na jego pieszczoty, więc odpuścił, ssąc mocno skórę na udzie ukochanego, aż zostawił na niej krwiście czerwony ślad.

Popatrzył na niego z satysfakcją i przejechał po nim palcem. Był ciepły i mokry od śliny, idealny, zostanie z Johnem na kilka dni, przypominając mu o tej nocy.

Ale jeden to za mało i z tą myślą, Arthur przeniósł się na drugie udo, zostawiając kolejny taki ślad, by zachować symetrię. Udo pod jego ustami drżało mocno, słyszał też jak John dyszy i wzdycha z rozkoszy, nieważne czy Arthur go akurat całował czy gryzł. Każda pieszczota podobała mu się równie mocno.

Zostawił mu jeszcze trzy ślady, nim zagwizdał cicho. John od razu rzucił mu puszkę z wazeliną, patrząc przy tym na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Ktoś się nie może doczekać – zakpił Arthur i odkręcił wieczko, rzucając je na swoje spodnie, które leżały na podłodze. W chacie nie było zimno, ale nie było też bardzo ciepło, więc wazelina była bardzo zbita. Zaczął ją pocierać palcami, by ją rozgrzać.

\- Jak zawsze – odparł John i uśmiechnął się niewzruszony, układając się wygodniej. Arthur miał ogromną ochotę, by wziąć go bez przygotowania, tak kusząco wyglądał, ale nie chciał, mu zrobić poważnej krzywdy. Nawet kobiety nie wziąłby na sucho. 

\- Zawsze taki chętny – pochwalił z zadowoleniem i wolną ręką przejechał po pokrytym przez ślady zębów udzie ukochanego, który sam z siebie rozłożył szerzej nogi. – Zrobiłbyś karierę w jakimś burdelu.

Powiedział to w żartach, ale mimo to i tak poczuł nagłą zaborczość wobec Johna, który znów się uśmiechnął i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Byłbym kiepską dziwką – stwierdził z pewnością w głosie. – Przyjmując tylko jednego klienta nie przynosiłbym za dużych zysków.

Arthur poczuł dreszcz na całym ciele i zrobiło mu się gorąco, gdy John wypowiedział te słowa i popatrzył na niego z żądzą.

\- Zbankrutowałbym bardzo szybko – odpowiedział w końcu. Jego palce zanurzały się coraz bardziej w wazelinie. Nabrał jej sporo i rozprowadził na nich.

\- Dlatego zakochanie się w prostytutce to kiepski pomysł – zażartował John i westchnął, gdy Arthur wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. – Boże, uwielbiam to.

\- Mmm – mruknął w odpowiedzi i znów powrócił do pieszczenia ud ukochanego.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał nagle John. – I tak ich nie będzie widać.

Nie przestając przygotowywać ukochanego, Arthur popatrzył na niego. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki miał teraz wyraz twarzy, ale John na jej widok aż wstrzymał oddech.

\- Ty je zobaczysz – odpowiedział mu, przyglądając się takim samym śladom na szyi Johna. Niektóre były tak wysoko, że nawet bandana ich nie zakryje, nie bez zawiązywania jej nietypowo wysoko. Każdy będzie mógł je zobaczyć, ale nie miało to już dla nich znaczenia. Będą przebywać tylko z ludźmi, przed którymi nie musieli ukrywać swojej relacji. – I ja. Nikt inny nie musi.

Ślady na szyi, zwłaszcza te zostawione zbyt wysoko, były już wystarczająco niestosowne. I niebezpieczne, ale nie mogli się powstrzymać, by nie mieć ich chociaż przez chwilę dla siebie. Może trochę za bardzo ich poniosło, ale prawie zginęli, przez kilka godzin byli nawet przekonani, że umarli. Trudno się wtedy powstrzymywać. Będą musieli liczyć na to, że kołnierze koszul czy płaszczy oraz bandany zakryją wszystko co potrzeba, by ślady ich zbliżenia były tylko dla nich tak jak być powinno.

Johna musiała usatysfakcjonować ta odpowiedź, bo położył się i pojękując cicho poddał się Arthurowi, który powrócił do znaczenia jego ud. Każdy kolejny ślad napawał go dumą, znów zrobił się zaborczy, zaczął ssać i gryźć mocniej, by ślady przetrwały jak najdłużej, by za kilka dni, gdy jakimś cudem znajdą chwilę na siebie, mógł znowu na nie popatrzeć i napawać się tym, że John należy tylko do niego.

\- Arthur – wzdychał John co jakiś czas. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy było mu tak dobrze z powodu penetracji czy obcałowywania ud, pewnie z obu. To tylko zachęcało bardziej Arthura, który już nawet nie liczył ile znamion zostawił, ale pięknie zdobiły skórę ukochanego.

Przejechał językiem po najświeższym śladzie, łagodząc ból po ugryzieniu, które zostawiło głębokie wgłębienia po zębach i sprawiło, że John aż wierzgnął. Nie przyciskał już jego bioder do łóżka, więc podskoczyły gwałtownie w górę, a gdy John opuścił je równie szybko, nabił się bardziej na palec w swoim wnętrzu i jęknął gardłowo.

Jeszcze niedawno był bliski kolejnego spełnienia, ale wolniejsze tempo pomogło mu odzyskać kontrolę i Arthur był pewien, że mają jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut do przyjemnego spożytkowania. Dlatego nie spieszył się i dopiero po chwili dodał kolejny palce, obserwując jak rozkosz maluje się na twarzy Johna.

\- Dobrze? – zapytał z przyzwyczajenia. Wciąż pamiętał, jak po pierwszym razie lata temu John trochę krwawił. Teraz był przewrażliwiony, choć taka sytuacja nigdy się już nie powtórzyła, nawet gdy w pewnym momencie nabrali odwagi na coś ostrzejszego.

\- Wspaniale – wyjęczał i popatrzył na Arthura jak urzeczony. Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu od tego spojrzenia, a gardło zacisnęło się. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak jak John. – Zawsze jest wspaniale.

Uśmiechnął się z dumą po tych słowach. Nie było dla mężczyzny większej pochwały niż usłyszeć, że dobrze zaspokaja partnerkę lub partnera. Satysfakcja była tym większa, gdy robiło się to nawet po latach sypiania ze sobą.

\- Zawsze o ciebie zadbam, John – obiecał mu szczerze, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od twarzy ukochanego, jego rozchylonych ust i przymkniętych oczu, które nie przestawały patrzeć na niego z zachwytem, jakby Arthur właśnie podarował mu największe światowe bogactwa.

\- Ja o ciebie też, Art – odezwał się prawie bez tchu.

Niesamowite było, jak łatwo przeszli od desperacji, którą dopiero co okazywał John, do czułego kochania się. Nastrój uległ całkowitej zmianie, spełnienie stało się drugorzędną sprawą, a na pierwszym miejscu była bliskość, której obaj teraz doświadczali.

Ich ciała prawie wcale się nie dotykały, a mimo to Arthur czuł się, jakby John obejmował go mocno, otaczał ze wszystkich stron. Patrzył na ukochanego, który leżał przed nim nieskrępowany i ufny, otwarty na wszystko, co Arthur był gotowy mu dać. Nigdy nie przestawało go zadziwiać, z jaką łatwością John mu się oddaje, jakby to była najłatwiejsza rzecz na świecie. Od początku tak było, nie było momentu w ich związku, kiedy John by się choć przez chwilę zawahał.

Serce mu rosło za każdym razem na ten widok, tym razem nie było inaczej.

Bez dłuższego namysłu uklęknął w rozkroku nad nogą ukochanego i wyciągnął się nad nim, by dosięgnąć do jego ust, które pocałował namiętnie i z wdzięcznością. John od razu ujął jego twarz w dłonie i pogłębił pocałunek, jęcząc przy okazji, gdy Arthur poruszył palcami, wsuwając je w niego głębiej.

\- Kocham cię – wysapał wprost usta ukochanego, który uśmiechnął się i pogładził go kciukami po policzkach.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział.

Arthur pocałował go jeszcze raz i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, pieszcząc Johna od wewnątrz i znów obserwując jego reakcje, ciesząc się nimi, jakby sam doświadczał całej tej rozkoszy. W chwilach takich jak ta miał wrażenie, że nie musiał sam osiągać spełnienia. Wystarczy mu przyjemność ukochanego.

Nie spieszyli się, John też go nie popędzał, więc Arthur przygotowywał go powoli i dokładnie, tak że gdy już w niego wejdzie, ukochany nie poczuje żadnego dyskomfortu, jaki zwykle mu towarzyszył na początku.

Wolną ręką gładził udo Johna, pomagając mu się tym samym rozluźnić, gdy poruszał w nim palcem, czasami nie musząc robić nawet tego, bo ukochany sam się na nie nabijał, nie zaprzestając wzdychania i cichych jęków, które rozbrzmiewały w spowitej ciszy chacie tak głośno, że Arthur zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie słychać ich aż na drodze, która biegła nieopodal.

\- Tak dobrze – westchnął w pewnym momencie John. Był całkowicie zrelaksowany, przypominał wręcz szmaciana lalkę, która sama nie może się ruszać. – Właśnie tak, Arthurze.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i wycofał palce, by po chwili wsunąć je z powrotem, tym razem mocniej. John jęknął i zadrżał.

\- Tak też dobrze? – zapytał go, wracając do poprzedniego rytmu.

\- Nawet lepiej – wymruczał i popatrzył z uśmiechem na Arthura, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – I chyba będziesz musiał narzucić takie tempo, bo nie wiem czy z takim w ogóle dojdę.

\- Myślę, że dojdziesz – zapewnił go, patrząc na męskość ukochanego, która ani trochę nie opadła odkąd zaczęli, choć nie dotknął jej ani razu. Dalej był twarda i sterczała w górę, nieznacznie przechylone w bok. Arthurowi zebrało się więcej śliny w ustach. – W końcu zacząłbyś pragnąć więcej, ale ja dalej dotykałbym cię powoli i niespiesznie, ani na chwilę nie zwiększając tempa.

\- Arthurze – wysapał John, przerywając mu, ale Arthur nie miał mu tego za złe. Uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej, widząc i czując, jak na ukochanego wpływają te słowa.

\- Błagałbyś mnie o więcej – mówił dalej. – Twoja desperacja by rosła, ale nie dałbym ci tego czego chcesz. Robilibyśmy wszystko na moich zasadach.

\- Tak – zgodził się bez zawahania, a jego ciało napięło się całe, wystawiając się na dalej powolne ruchy Arthura.

Mówił to wszystko, by doprowadzić Johna do szaleństwa, ale jego ciało też zaczęło reagować, gdy wyobrażał sobie to wszystko, desperację Johna, jego błagania. Był opanowany cały ten czas, ale teraz powróciło gorąco, którego źródło znajdowało się w podbrzuszu i rozchodziło się po reszcie ciała. Przenikały go dreszcze na widok reakcji Johna na jego słowa, a zapomniana chwilowo męskość zaczęła domagać się uwagi. Nagle był bliżej spełnienia, niż jeszcze chwilę temu i coraz ciężej było utrzymywać powolne tempo.

Żądza znów próbowała nimi zawładnąć i dobrze wiedzą, że teraz też się jej nie oprą.

\- Twoje błaganie o litość nie robiłoby na mnie wrażenia – obiecał mu, nie potrafiąc już przestać. Nastawił się na to wszystko tak jak John, który oddychał coraz ciężej, choć jeszcze przed chwilą oddech miał spokojny. – Byłbyś coraz bliżej i bliżej pomimo powolnego tempa, a ja dalej bym się nie spieszył. Doszedłbyś tak albo wcale. Prawda, Johnny?

\- Tak – odpowiedział szybko i pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. Już nawet nie miał otwartych oczu, Arthur wiedział więc, że ukochany na pewno to sobie teraz wyobraża i sama perspektywa czegoś takiego rozgrzewała go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak, na pewno byś doszedł – przytaknął mu Arthur, a John jęknął w odpowiedzi. – To byłoby dla ciebie torturą, ale byłbyś tak zdesperowany, że doszedłbyś tak czy inaczej, od samych moich palców poruszających się w tobie powoli.

\- O Boże, Arthurze – wyjęczał łamiącym się głosem John. Arthur nie byłby zdziwiony, gdy ukochany naprawdę zaraz doszedł. 

\- Wiesz co zrobiłbym później, Johnny? – zapytał go. John pokręcił głową. – Odezwij się, chłopcze.

\- Nie – wydyszał i otworzył oczy, spoglądając na Arthura z desperacją. Piękny widok, który podniecił go jeszcze bardziej.

Choć było to bardzo ryzykowne teraz, John musiał być blisko, Arthur znów się nad nim pochylił, tak że jego usta znalazły się przy uchu ukochanego.

\- Zacząłbym cię pieprzyć – wyszeptał. John zacisnął się na jego palcach tak mocno, że ledwo mógł nimi ruszyć. – Takiego bez sił, kompletnie wyczerpanego po tak intensywnym spełnieniu, jakiego byś doświadczył. Jestem pewien, że byłbyś luźny jak dziwka po całej nocy przyjmowania klientów.

\- Kurwa! – przeklął siarczyście John i objął go mocno ramionami, gdy Arthur wsunął w niego mocno trzeci palec. O dziwo nie doszedł. – Musimy tego spróbować, gdy będzie czas i miejsce.

\- Mamy umowę – zapewnił go Arthur odsuwając się i przyśpieszając ruchy dłonią. – Będzie zabawnie.

John zaśmiał się bez tchu nim zaczął jęczeć i poruszać biodrami, zmęczony w końcu czekaniem. Arthur też już nie mógł wytrzymać, nie po tym co sobie wyobraził. Poruszał ręką najszybciej jak do tej pory, czując że John jest już całkowicie zrelaksowany, ale na wszelki wypadek przygotowywał go jeszcze przez chwilę, by na pewno było mu za chwilę dobrze.

\- Gotowy? – zapytał go dodatkowo. Wyciągnął palce dopiero, gdy John przytaknął.

\- Zawsze – dodał po chwili i uśmiechnął się do Arthura, obserwując jak na ślepo sięga po puszkę z wazeliną. Obaj nie spuszczali się z oczu, ale w spojrzeniu Johna znalazło się niezdecydowanie, które trochę martwiło Arthura. Nim zdążył zapytać o co chodzi, ukochany odezwał się pierwszy: - Zamień się ze mną.

Ta prośba była tak nagła, że kompletnie go zaskoczyła. Zdziwiony popatrzył na Johna, który znowu był zdeterminowany jak jeszcze przed chwilą. Arthur szybko zrozumiał, co chce zrobić i od razu spodobał mu się ten pomysł. Podekscytowany odłożył puszkę z powrotem na bok i skinął na ukochanego głową, a ten od razu podniósł się zadowolony. Manewrując na wąskim łóżku zamienili się szybko pozycjami.

Arthur ułożył się wygodnie, a gdy tylko to zrobił, John usiadł mu na nogach. Już wcześniej złapał za wazelinę i nabrał jej sporo na palce, rozprowadzając ją na obu dłoniach. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Oczy Johna lśniły ekscytacją i podnieceniem, oraz odrobiną zniecierpliwienia. W jego poczynania wkradł się nawet pośpiech, ale Arthur wcale się temu nie dziwił. Też się nie mógł doczekać tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Nieważne ile razy się kochali, to zawsze był ich ulubiony moment i za każdym razem wyczekiwali go najbardziej.

Z dłońmi śliskimi od wazeliny, John sięgnął jedną za siebie, z westchnieniem rozprowadzając więcej między pośladkami. Arthur nie był w stanie powstrzymać własnego westchnięcia, gdy druga dłoń ukochanego naniosła maź na jego członka. Gdy pokrył go nią całego, John przesunął się w górę jego ciała i znów schował rękę za siebie, tym razem by nakierować męskość Arthura na swoje wejście.

Zabrakło mu tchu, gdy poczuł ciasnotę ciała ukochanego, który powoli opuszczał niżej biodra. Ciężko było nie zamknąć oczu i nie odchylić głowy, by po prostu rozkoszować się tym doznaniem, ale powstrzymał się, by móc patrzeć na Johna, który w ogromnym skupieniu nabijał się na niego. Oczy miał przymknięte, a zęby zaciśnięte na wardze, ani chybi z powodu intensywności rozkoszy, a nie z bólu.

Arthur nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć, nie chciał nawet mrugnąć, by nie przegapić ani jednej reakcji na twarzy ukochanego. Położył mu dłonie na biodrach, nie popędzając go ani nie spowalniając, po prostu chcąc go dotknąć, poczuć jak drży cały, zwłaszcza jego uda, gdy był już coraz niżej i coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać się w górze na takiej wysokości.

Tak wolne tempo było dla Arthura niczym tortura, pomimo długiego przygotowania, najdłuższego jakie im się zdarzyło, John wciąż był ciasny. Musiał się bardzo skupiać, by nie pociągnąć go po prostu w dół i wszystko przyspieszyć.

Ostatnich kilka cali John już nie wytrzymał i opadł całkowicie na męskość Arthura. Obaj jęknęli głośno, gdy to się stało. Bezwiednie zacisnął mocno palce na biodrach ukochanego i przez dłuższą chwilę ich nie puszczał, starając się poradzić sobie z ogromną przyjemnością, którą poczuł nagle w jednej chwili. Mało było wspanialszych momentów niż ten, kiedy razem z Johnem łączyli się w najbardziej intymny sposób, w jaki tylko mogli. Nie mogli się już bardziej do siebie zbliżyć, to było wyjątkowe doznanie niepodobne do żadnego innego, takie które ma się ochotę przeżywać raz po raz, choć pozostaje w pamięci już na zawsze, a mimo to zawsze wywołuje ten sam zachwyt jak za pierwszym razem.

Arthur był oczarowany trzy lata temu, gdy John oddał mu się po raz pierwszy. Nic się od tego czasu nie zmieniło, dalej był tak samo urzeczony. W głowie mu się kręciło, a serce szalało jak nigdy i rosło mu w piersi, aż czuł w niej ciasnotę od tego nadmiaru doznań i uczuć, które już od lat potrafiła w nim wyzwolić tylko jedna osoba na świecie, a którą wciąż była u jego boku, choć przez moment bał się, że stracił ją na zawsze.

John wciąż był przy nim i nie mógł być z tego powodu szczęśliwszy.

Poluźnił w końcu chwyt na biodrach ukochanego. Palce zostawiły po sobie czerwone ślady, które Arthur pogładził przepraszająco. 

John nie żywił urazy i oddychając ciężko po prostu uśmiechnął się do Arthura. Nie ruszał się jeszcze, zbierał siły albo czekał aż i on będzie gotowy, choć był już od dawna.

\- Pokaż co potrafisz, kowboju – zachęcił go Arthur, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej zadziornie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy mój stary wierzchowiec wytrzyma moje tempo – odpowiedział John i puścił mu oczko.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem, co szybko przerodziło się w jęk, gdy John zaczął się poruszać, wcale nie szybko jak się spodziewał, ale powoli, jakby chciał to znów przeciągać. Nie protestował tylko w końcu poddał się dobrze mu znanemu uczuciu i z zamkniętymi oczami odchylił głowę, skupiony tylko na cieple i ciasnocie Johna oraz jego miarowych ruchach.

Przez jego ciało przechodziły silne dreszcze, a mięśnie napinały się, ilekroć John opadał na jego męskość, wzdychając gdy znajdowała się w nim cała, wypełniając go tak jak lubił.

\- Mogłem założyć twój kapelusz – wydyszał niespodziewanie.

Arthur otworzył oczy i popatrzył na ukochanego, a potem na nakrycie głowy, które było za daleko, by je dosięgnąć bez przerywania, czego obaj nie chcieli. Wyobraźnia z łatwością zastąpiła jednak rzeczywistość i Arthur nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy wyobraził sobie wizję podsuniętą mu przez Johna, który uśmiechnął się zadowolony z jego reakcji.

Długo się nią nie napawał, bo Arthur wypchnął biodra do góry, wchodząc w niego ponownie, gdy ten się akurat wycofywał. Nogi Johna od razu odmówiły posłuszeństwa i opadł znów na niego, zachłystując się powietrzem i zatrzymując się na moment. Arthur patrzył jak jego klatka porusza się szybko.

\- Jesteś draniem – stwierdził po chwili, gdy doszedł już do siebie. Popatrzył na Arthura, próbując wyglądać na oburzonego, ale nie potrafił ukryć swoich prawdziwych uczuć w tej chwili.

\- Trafiłem w czuły punkt? – zapytał z dumą.

\- Nie – odparł i znów zaczął się poruszać. Oddech uwiązł Arthurowi w gardle, a fala przyjemności rozeszła się po całym ciele, podsycając ogień w podbrzuszu. – Ale byłeś blisko.

\- Pozwól, że naprawię.

Chwycił pewnie ukochanego i gdy ten był w górze, znów wszedł w niego. Tym razem John jęknął głośno i odrzucił głowę w tył.

\- Arthur – wysapał słabo i docisnął biodra do dołu, szukając znów tego silnego impulsu, który poczuł przed chwilą. Arthur z przyjemnością mu go dostarczył, słuchając kolejnego jęku ukochanego.

\- Chyba teraz trafiłem – zauważył i przeniósł dłonie na uda Johna, które drżały cały czas. Czuł pod palcami silnie mięśnie, które wprawiały całe jego ciało w ruch, gdy tak szukał upragnionej rozkoszy.

\- Zdecydowanie – wyszeptał i przyspieszył nieznacznie swoje ruchy.

Arthur oddał mu kontrolę i poddał się ukochanemu, który wprowadzał w ekstazę ich obu. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od widoku, jaki miał przed sobą, był zahipnotyzowany Johnem, jego idealnym ciałem, które już wielokrotnie nie pozwalało mu spać w nocy, pobudzając go gdy ukochany znajdował się kilka stóp dalej we własnym łóżku – blisko, ale niedostępny, gdy przebywali w obozie.

John był piękny. Z niepozornego, chudego i karykaturalnego wręcz dzieciaka wyrósł mężczyzna, który wywoływał taki sam strach swoją posturą, jak i zachwyt. Arthur zawsze był zachwycony. Bardzo długo potrafił wodzić wzrokiem za ukochanym, starając się zapamiętać każdy szczegół, który później wiernie odtwarzał w dzienniku jako dowód swojej adoracji.

Teraz robił to samo, wpatrywał się urzeczony w Johna poruszającego się jak w transie. Jego ciało pokryła warstwa potu, która odbijała światło lampy, choć trochę przykrywając wciąż obecne gdzieniegdzie sińce i stłuczenia, które nie zdążyły się wyleczyć.

John miał zamknięte oczy i nieco pochyloną głowę. Co chwilę zwilżał językiem usta, z których regularnie wydobywało się wyjękiwane z błogością imię Arthura. Jego twarz spowita była w rozkoszy, cała czerwona od rumieńców nie oszczędzających nawet czubków uszu. Wyglądał łagodniej niż zwykle, delikatniej, jedynie blizny wciąż dodawały mu dzikości, gdy nie widać jej było w oczach, teraz schowanymi za zaciśniętymi powiekami.

Włosy opadały mu na policzki, kusiły by je odgarnąć delikatnie, muskając przy tym rozgrzaną skórę twarzy skrytą za ciemnym, kilkudniowym zarostem. Patrzeć jak oczy otwierają się powoli, całe czarne od żądzy, która zawładnęła ich ciałami.

Prawie to zrobił. Prawie wyciągnął się w górę i zrobił to, co sobie zamarzył, ale John go uprzedził. Ręką mu się trzęsła, gdy uniósł ją do twarzy i założył mokre oraz potargane włosy za uszy, po chwili otwierając oczy, z pożądaniem i miłością patrząc wprost na Arthura.

\- John – jęknął bez żadnej kontroli nad sobą, gdy pod wpływem spojrzenia ukochanego jego klatkę piersiową spowiło palące ciepło.

\- Arthur – odpowiedział mu i stęknął gdy opadł znów na jego męskość. Ciało Johna zacisnęło się na niej mocno, znów doprowadzając Arthura do jęku, po którym nastąpił kolejny, gdy ukochany powrócił do wcześniejszego rytmu.

Jęczeli tak razem i wzdychali, pochłonięci przez rozkosz, jaką sobie wzajemnie dostarczali. Arthur zaczął odpowiadać na ruchy ukochanego i wychodził mu naprzeciw. Chciał by było mu jeszcze lepiej, nie dbał teraz o siebie, ale nie był w stanie nie czerpać z tego równie wielkiej przyjemności.

Wiedział, że mu się udawało, bo głos Johna stał się nieco wyższy i pozbawiony tchu, a ruchy bardziej nierówne, choć dalej powolne, nastawione na przedłużenie tej wspaniałej chwili jak tylko się dało, by ich ciała wciąż czuły to wszystko nawet wiele dni później.

Znów zależało im na upajaniu się tą nocą i sobą nawzajem, tak jak zawsze pragnęli, a nie zawsze mieli na to okazję. Teraz też nie mieli na to zbytnio czasu, powinni regenerować siły, ale nie potrafili się tym teraz przejmować. Nie w takiej wspaniałej chwili, kiedy nic się nie liczyło poza nimi dwoma. Nawet ich przyjaciele odeszli chwilowo w niepamięć, podobnie jak wszystkie problemy i zmartwienia. 

\- Oh, Arthurze – wydyszał John i po chwili stęknął, ściskając mocno udami biodra Arthura. – Tak dobrze.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział od razu, masując nogę ukochanego i czując pod palcami drżenie mięśni pod skórą. – Mnie też.

Słowa nawet nie mogły tego dobrze opisać, czuł się lekko, beztrosko i po prostu zakochany. Jego ciało wpadło w błogi stan, który zawrócił mu w głowie i sprawiał, że serce biło wręcz wolniej, ale mocniej, spowolnione przez całą tę radość, którą odczuwał, a której tylko pojawiło się więcej, gdy John znów na niego popatrzył.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy oczarowani sobą, swoją bliskością i całą tą ekstaza, której doświadczali. Ich dłonie praktycznie odnalazły się same i połączyły ze sobą na prawym udzie Johna, które Arthur cały czas masował.

Obaj spojrzeli na nie, odwracając wzrok w tym samym momencie, nie wcześniej i nie później. John ścisnął jego dłoń w swojej – zwykły gest, który przekazał tak wiele, czego nie mogli teraz przekazać słowami.

Arthur odwzajemnił ten uścisk i znów popatrzył ukochanemu w twarz. Miał z powrotem zamknięte oczy i był skupiony na poruszaniu się w górę i w dół, czemu towarzyszyły kolejne jęki i z adoracją wyszeptywane imię Arthura, który znów był oczarowany.

Nie było na tym świecie dość ołówków i papieru, był mógł narysować wystarczająco dużo portretów Johna ukazujących jego piękno. Mógłby go rysować już do końca życia starając się oddać to jak na niego patrzył, jakie uczucia budził w nim ukochany, ale żaden rysunek, żadne dzieło sztuki nie oddałoby tego w pełni.

\- Jesteś piękny, John – powiedział mu, nie mogąc utrzymać tego w sobie. John popatrzył na niego niemal nieśmiało.

\- Ty też nie jesteś taki zły – odparł żartobliwie, by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

Arthur przeniósł wolną dłoń z biodra Johna na jego talię, a potem spięty od wysiłku i przyjemności brzuch, napawając się tym jak twarde są znajdujące się tam mięśnie.

\- Mógłbym cię rysować przez całe dnie do końca mojego życia – wyznał, a John odwrócił wzrok, pokazując Arthurowi swoją szyję, całą w czerwonych śladach po jego ustach. Znów obudziła się z nim zaborczość, ale zdusił ją w sobie, by nie pobudziła go za mocno i nie odwróciła uwagi od podziwiania ciała swojego kochanka.

Zostawił szyję i przeszedł ze wzrokiem niżej, na szerokie ramiona i klatkę piersiową, która wydawała się jeszcze większa przy tak głębokim oddechu ukochanego.

Zaschło mu w ustach i zrobiło się gorąco, gdy schodził oczami niżej, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak nagle sylwetka Johna się zwęża, przechodząc z szerokiej piersi do wąskiej talii i bioder, niemal jak u kobiety, ale wciąż zdecydowanie męskich.

Uwielbiał to. Ubóstwiał. Większość mężczyzn nie wyglądała tak jak John, ich ciała tworzyły niemal linię prostą, a przejście do talii nie było tak widoczne. Nie u Johna. Jego sylwetka od razu rzucała się w oczy, gdy nie nosił wierzchniego odzienia. Koszule opinały go jak druga skóra, podkreślając smukłość jego talii i szerokość ramion, które zdawały się w nich nie mieścić, zwłaszcza gdy pracował fizycznie. Nie był masywny jak Arthur, był szczuplejszy, lżej zbudowany, ale jakimś cudem i tak wydawał się wielki i ciężki.

Dotykanie tego wyjątkowego ciała było największym przywilejem, jaki Arthur kiedykolwiek uzyskał. Kochał je pieścić, zachwycać się nim, spać z głową na zaskakująco wygodnej piersi i obejmować ukochanego w pasie, czując się momentami jakby mógł go opleść ramionami dwa razy.

A jego nogi… Boże, jego nogi. John zdawał się być tym węższy, im bliżej ziemi się znajdował. Nogi nie były tu wyjątkiem – smukłe, ale wytrzymałe i silne, wzmocnione latami jazdy konnej i uciekania przed stróżami prawa. Leżenie pomiędzy nimi, bycie przez nie oplatanym było dla Arthura niczym raj na ziemi. Nawet teraz czuł ich siłę, jak unoszą ciało Johna, jak mocno zaciskają się uda.

\- Powiesiliby mój obraz w jakimś muzeum? – zapytał zasapany John.

\- Oby nie – stwierdził, a zalążek zazdrości zaczął mu kiełkować w brzuchu. – Tylko ja mogę tobą cieszyć wzrok.

Nie zniósłby myśli, że ktoś inny mógłby oglądać Johna takiego, jakim widział go Arthur. I tylko on. Przed laty zabawiali się z kobietami i czasami z mężczyznami, ale żadna kobieta nigdy nie zobaczyła Johna w takim stanie, jak teraz – zrelaksowanego i błogiego, oddającego swoje ciało z ochotą. Tym bardziej nie mógł tego zobaczyć żaden mężczyzna. Ani John, ani Arthur nigdy nie byli w tak intymnej sytuacji z innymi mężczyznami. Nie mieli odwagi, nie ufali im. Nigdy się nawet przed nimi nie obnażając, zaspokajali ich ustami i byli przez nich zaspokajani, ale takim bezgranicznym zaufaniem, jakim dzielili się ze sobą teraz, nie podzielili się nigdy z nikim innym. Byli dla siebie pierwszymi i wiernie zamierzali przy tym pozostać, by móc nazwać się też swoimi ostatnimi.

\- Egoista – zażartował John. Dalej próbował odwrócić uwagę od swojego zakłopotania, które tylko sprawiało, że Arthur pożądał go bardziej.

W tym świetle wyglądał jeszcze piękniej. Nie przystojnie, to słowo nie oddawało tego, jak postrzegał go Arthur. Był przystojny, bez wątpienia, ale teraz, poruszający się miarowo w górę i w dół, by dostać to czego chciał, wyczerpany ale szczęśliwy, pochłonięty rozkoszą, z twarzą częściowo skrytą za kurtyną z włosów, które wydostały się zza uszu, z zamglonymi i niemal nieobecnymi oczami, spowity w łagodnym, pomarańczowym blasku… Wyglądał tak pięknie, że Arthurowi odbierało mowę.

Nie musiał nawet nic mówić, jego oczy przekazywały Johnowi wszystko, co chciał mu przekazać, bo ten zakłopotany wciąż uciekał ze wzrokiem. Gdyby już nie był czerwony na twarzy, na pewno teraz by się zarumienił. John zawsze uważał się za na nieatrakcyjnego. Nawet po latach zachwytów ze strony Arthura wciąż nie był przyzwyczajony do jego komplementów.

W końcu się nauczy. Będzie mu to powtarzał tak często, aż to zaakceptuje.

Nie rozmawiali już po tym w ogóle. Jedyne słowa jakie wypowiadali, to własne imiona w chwilach większej rozkoszy. Zostawili mowę na później, komunikując się tylko za pomocą dotyku i jęków oraz westchnień, które rozbrzmiewały donośne w całej chacie.

John utrzymywał stałe tempo, ale jego uda drżały coraz bardziej, a oddech przyspieszył znacząco, stał się płytki i nierówny, jakby miał się zaraz udusić. Arthur też czuł zmianę, jego skóra mrowiła, tak jak John oddychał szybciej, a całe ciało napinało się, co chwilę znajdując się na granicy rozkoszy tylko po to, by zostać od niej odciągniętym, czyniąc wszystko jeszcze intensywniejszym.

Nawet to nie zmusiło ich do przyspieszenia, poruszali się dalej powoli i leniwie, a mimo to czuli czające się spełnienie. Arthur unosił biodra pod takim kątem, że za każdym razem trafiał Johna w jego najbardziej czuły punkt wewnątrz. Po każdym takim uderzeniu ukochany jęczał głośniej i napierał w dół, wystawiając się na pchnięcia Arthura.

Robił się ciaśniejszy z każdą chwilą. Arthur był pewien, że stracił czucie w całej reszcie swojego ciała, czuł tylko pieszczące jego męskość niemal palące ciepło ukochanego, który zaciskał się na niej coraz częściej i mocniej, jakby próbował ją zatrzymać w sobie, by już na zawsze go wypełniała.

Te niekontrolowane reakcje Johna podsycały tylko bardziej żądzę Arthura. Świadomość, że ma taki wpływ na ukochanego, że ten całkowicie traci nad sobą kontrolę, działała na niego niemniej obezwładniająco. To był obusieczny miecz. Tak jak John przestał nad sobą panować, tak i jemu się to przytrafiło. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie powstrzymałby wydobywających mu się z gardła jęków, stęknięć czy warkotów, które rozbrzmiewały coraz głośniej z każdym kolejnym ruchem Johna, który odpowiadał własnymi, tworząc kakofonię, od której obaj dostawali dreszczy.

\- John – wyjęczał z rozkoszą, niemal od razu czując, jak ukochany ściska go za dłoń. Nawet na chwilę się nie puścili. – Johnny.

\- Art – odpowiedział mu bez tchu John. Jego imię brzmiało w ustach ukochanego, jakby właśnie odmawiał modlitwę. Arthur poczuł ścisk w klatce piersiowej, który napełnił go nieopisaną radością. 

Ich ruchy robiły się coraz bardziej chaotyczne i niecelne, ale wciąż się nigdzie nie spieszyli. Arthur miał wrażenie, że spełnienie będzie przez to jeszcze silniejsze. Czuł to całym sobą, jak ciało robi się coraz bardziej spięte, bardziej niż już było.

\- Arthurze, zaraz…

Popatrzył na ukochanego, który sapał coraz ciężej i głośniej. Czoło miał zmarszczone, a usta otwarte szeroko. Nic nie zatrzymywało jęków, które powoli przeradzały się w krzyki. John przestał się unosić tak wysoko jak do tej pory, za to z większą siłą napierał w dół w odpowiedzi na także mocniejsze ruchy Arthura, który nie mógł już dłużej ignorować silnych skurczów w podbrzuszu próbujących go zmusić do szybszych i gwałtowniejszych pchnięć.

\- Ja też – wyjęczał i mocno ścisnął dłoń Johna swoją, palce drugiej wbijając znów w jego biodra. – Spokojnie, skarbie.

John pokiwał głową i choć zapewne wszystko w nim zmuszało go do pośpiechu, oparł się temu i dalej powoli unosił się i opadał na męskość Arthura, zaciskając się na niej jeszcze mocniej i mocniej, doprowadzając go niemal do szaleństwa.

\- Arthur – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem John i chwilę później całe jego ciało napięło się z ogromną siłą, gdy doszedł gwałtownie. – Arthur!

\- Cholera! – przeklął pod nosem, gdy ciało ukochanego zacisnęło się na nim najmocniej jak do tej pory, przyciskając go też do łóżka i nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle byłby w stanie, John był taki ciasny, że jakikolwiek ruch wydawał się niemożliwy. To było cudowne uczucie i mógł je dzielić z ukochanym, który wyglądał teraz tak zjawiskowo, że Arthur prawie doszedł tylko przez to.

Jego ciało całe chodziło, skóra paliła, a w żyłach zamiast krwi krążyła desperacja mieszająca się pożądaniem, które uderzyło mu do głowy mocniej niż jakikolwiek alkohol. Był tak blisko, że praktycznie czuł smak spełnienia na języku, wystarczyłby jeden ruch, góra dwa, ale nawet nie próbował się poruszyć, nie chwycił ukochanego i nie zamienił ich pozycji, by samemu też dojść, używając jego ciała dla własnej przyjemności.

Czekał aż John odetchnie i z niego zejdzie, ale ten ku jego zaskoczeniu zaczął się znów poruszać w górę i w dół, choć wyraźnie nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie. Był wyczerpany, jego ciałem wciąż targały silne dreszcze rozkoszy, która jeszcze go nie opuściła. Każdy ruch sprawiał mu trudność, gdy się uniósł wyglądał jakby miał dojść drugi raz w każdej chwili, wszystko było dla niego dwa razy intensywniejsze niż do tej pory, tego było dla niego za wiele, a mimo to był zmotywowany, by Arthur doszedł w nim i dzięki niemu.

To było jak pozwolenie. Zgoda na narzucenie wreszcie ostrego tempa, którego ich ciała domagały się od samego początku. Choć był zdesperowany i łaknął tego co sam dał ukochanemu, Arthur ani drgnął i zauroczony wpatrywał się w Johna, który trzymał głowę opuszczoną i ciężko dyszał na przemian z wysokimi jękami, które opuszczały jego rozchylone, łapczywie łapiące powietrze usta.

Ich obolałe od ściskania dłonie dalej były splecione. John zacisnął mocniej palce swojej i popatrzył zmęczonym wzrokiem na Arthura, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie zza włosów, które kleiły mu się do mokrej twarzy.

\- No dalej, Art – zachęcił go, poruszając się z wielkim trudem. Głos miał mocno zachrypnięty, a przy tym i nieco piskliwy. – Dalej, słońce. Dojdź we mnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co ostatecznie zadziałało – to że już od kilku chwil był gotowy, głos Johna czy to jak pieszczotliwie się do niego zwrócił. Może wszystko na raz.

Znów zaciskając dłoń na biodrze ukochanego warknął głośno i gdy ten był w górze, wszedł w niego szybko i mocno kilka razy. John krzyknął zaskoczony z powodu kolejnej dawki przyjemności, którą otrzymało jego nadwrażliwe ciało.

\- John! – wykrzyczał głośno Arthur w akompaniamencie jęków Johna, dochodząc wreszcie.

Rozkosz przetoczyła się przez jego ciało jak fala uderzeniowa, wstrząsając nim równie mocno. Czuł ją nawet w palcach u stóp, które podkulił bezwiednie, podczas gdy palce u rąk zacisnął na ciele ukochanego.

Jego krzyk przerodził się w jęk, który urwał się nagle, gdy zabrakło mu tchu. Każdy mięsień miał napięty do granic możliwości, drżały gdy przez kilka sekund doświadczały ekstazy tak silnej, że gdyby już nie leżał, to zwaliłaby go z nóg.

Gdy napięcie mijało powoli, a ciało rozluźniało się, Arthur zrobił się bezwładny. Wydawało mu się, że jedyne na co miał siły, to oddychanie, na które i tak nie miał wpływu. Wziął głęboki wdech, by uspokoić nierówny i ciężki oddech. Na nic więcej nie było go stać, nawet na otwarcie oczu, które zamknął najszybciej jak tylko się dało, gdy poczuł pierwsze zalążki spełnienia oślepiającego go na kilka sekund, czyniąc widziany przez niego obraz niewyraźnym i zabielonym.

Okazjonalnie jakiś mięsień wciąż podrygiwał sam z siebie, czy to na klatce piersiowej, biceps albo palce drgały niczym ze zdenerwowania. Ciało regenerowało się już, ale umysł został w tyle, dalej odurzony tym co stało się przed chwilą.

Jedyne co chodziło teraz Arthurowi po głowie, to John. Tylko o nim był w stanie myśleć, gdy pochłaniała go przyjemność i teraz gdy go już zostawiała. To ukochany był jej przyczyną i doprowadził go do takiego stanu, w którym ledwo pamiętał jak się nazywa i jak się poruszać.

\- John – wyszeptał wyczerpany, wypowiadając na głos to jedno imię, które nie chciało opuścić jego głowy. Nawet gdy próbował nakierować myśli na coś innego, cały czas wracał do tej jednej osoby, z którą właśnie spędził wspaniałe, intymne chwile, kiedy to na jakiś czas stali się jednym ciałem, a cały świat sprowadził się tylko do nich dwóch, do ich połączonych ciał, oddechów, wspólnego rytmu serc.

Otworzył wreszcie oczy, choć naprawdę chciał je zostawić zamknięte i po prostu zasnąć. Nie mógł sobie jednak odpuścić spojrzenia znów na ukochanego, który powoli i na drżących nogach, uniósł się do góry i wycofał kawałek, wzdychając gdy opadająca męskość Arthura wysunęła się z niego.

Przez chwilę było mu zimno, gdy John nie stykał się z nim ciałem, ale ten szybko to naprawił i z przymkniętymi oczami położył się na Arthurze, nie będąc jeszcze gotowym, by na dłużej ich obu rozdzielać.

Arthur odetchnął głęboko i ucałował czubek głowy ukochanego, który zamruczał krótko w odpowiedzi, układając się wygodniej na jego piersi. Ciężko było się zmusić do ruchu, ale uniósł dłoń i pogładził Johna po włosach, przeczesując je delikatnie co i rusz, relaksując tym samym ich obu.

John oddychał nierówno jeszcze przez jakiś czas nim jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła poruszać się normalnie, a ciało przestało drżeć. Był zmęczony, równie bezwładny co Arthur, wynajdując siły tylko na najmniejszy ruch, jak muskanie palcami szyi Arthura, najpewniej po śladach namiętności, które na niej zostawił. 

Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę odpoczywając, ciesząc się swoją bliskością i upajając swoimi zapachami, które po tym zbliżeniu stały się ostrzejsze i mocniejsze. Ich ciała powoli stygły do normalnej temperatury, rumieńce znikały, a krew w żyłach przestała pędzić niczym wzburzona rzeka.

Było im zwyczajnie cudownie w tej chwili, obaj spełnieni dzięki sobie nawzajem. Arthur nie miałby nic przeciwko, by zostać tak już na zawsze, serce mu się radowało od samego trzymania Johna w ramionach. Choć nie biło tak szybko jak jeszcze chwilę temu, to nie wróciło do zwykłego rytmu. Jego uderzenia były przyspieszone, czuł je wyraźnie, nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć, gdy miłość wypełniała je do tego stopnia, że zdawało się nie mieścić Arthurowi w piersi, która cała emanowała ciepłem.

Łatwo byłoby teraz zasnąć i to chyba planował John, który ułożył się wygodniej i westchnął ukontentowany. O ile to w ogóle możliwe, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej bezwładny, Arthur miał wrażenie, że stał się cięższy, jakby zamierzał zapaść się w ciało pod sobą.

\- Nie waż się spać – wymamrotał i szturchnął ukochanego w głowę, drugą ręką łaskocząc go po żebrach.

John jęknął zirytowany i zaczął się wiercić.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał sennie, znów próbując zasnąć, gdy Arthur dał mu spokój.

\- Jesteśmy cali oblepieni, musimy się trochę obmyć – wyjaśnił mu.

Nie chciał się obudzić rano w jeszcze gorszym stanie, ze sklejonymi włosami na piersi, na której John się położył, rozsmarowując na nich obu swoje nasienie. John pewnie też będzie przeklinał samego siebie, gdy rano będzie miał sklejone uda.

\- Jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział John. Arthur wcale mu się nie dziwił, też wolałby już się nie ruszać, zasnąć i wstać dopiero rano, ale czuł już jak nasienie ukochanego zaczyna zasychać na ich klatkach piersiowych. Jego własne zapewne już wyciekało na zewnątrz i działo się z nim to samo, nie mówiąc już o tym, że obaj byli spoceni jakby dopiero co pracowali w pełnym arizońskim słońcu.

\- Wiem – zapewnił go, znów gładząc go po włosach. – Ja też, ale nie możemy tak iść spać. Wszystko będzie trudniej wyczyścić rano. 

Przerabiali to już raz, wtedy było nawet jeszcze gorzej, bo wszystko zaschło na ubraniach.

John mruknął w odpowiedzi i podniósł się wreszcie, ale nie raczył jeszcze zejść z Arthura. Zamiast tego podparł się na rękach i popatrzył na niego z czułością nim pochylił się i ucałował go krótko w usta.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał, gdy ich wargi wciąż ledwo co się stykały.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział od razu. Położył ukochanemu dłoń na karku i przyciągnął do dłuższego pocałunku, drżąc gdy ich usta znów się spotkały i zaczęły pieścić siebie nawzajem.

Na nic więcej nie było ich stać, nawet nie próbowali nic tym pocałunkiem osiągnąć, całowali się bo mogli i chcieli znów być blisko, przekazać sobie co czują i po prostu cieszyć się razem swoim szczęściem i nocą, którą mieli tylko dla siebie.

Odsunęli się od siebie stosunkowo szybko, a John zsunął się z Arthura i na drżących nogach stanął na podłodze, robiąc niepewny krok w stronę swoich rzeczy. Koszula leżała zupełnie gdzie indziej niż spodnie, pas z bronią także. Nie próbował ich podnosić, po prostu stał i próbował się rozbudzić.

Arthur usiadł i starał się zrobić to samo, ale nawet widok przeciągającego się kusząco ukochanego nie był w stanie pomóc w pozbyciu się senności. Pogodzony ze swoim losem wstał i podniósł z podłogi swoje spodnie, które zaczął z trudem nakładać, by choć trochę się okryć.

\- Pójdę po wodę i coś do przemycia – poinformował Johna. Nie kłopotał się z koszulą, więc narzucił na siebie płaszcz, by nie zmarznąć, gdy będzie przez chwilę na zewnątrz.

\- Poczekam – zapewnił John i bardzo mozolnie zaczął porządkować resztę ich rzeczy.

Arthur uśmiechnął się na ten widok i wyszedł z chaty, wprost w chłodną noc. Opatulił się szczelniej płaszczem, uważając by nie dotknąć piersi i idąc boso po trawie dotarł do ich konia, który spał spokojnie. Zaklikał na niego językiem, by oznajmić swoją obecność i zwierzę od razu się obudziło.

Zaalarmowana klacz uniosła łeb do góry i spojrzała na Arthura. Uspokoiła się, gdy go rozpoznała, ale mimo to nie spuszczała go z oczu, gdy zaczął grzebać w jukach. Powinien był zdjąć jej siodło na noc, kto wie kiedy ostatnio miała wolny grzbiet, pewnie miała już jakieś obtarcia.

Przerwał swoje poszukiwania i zamiast tego zaczął odpinać pasy siodła, aż mógł je zsunąć z grzbietu konia. Klacz od razu parsknęła zadowolona i nie protestowała, gdy obejrzał jej grzbiet.

\- Wygląda w porządku – powiedział jej i poklepał ją delikatnie w tym miejscu, nim schylił się z powrotem po siodło. – Dobranoc, maleńka.

Wrócił do chaty, która wyglądała już trochę lepiej. John odnalazł jego torbę, puszkę z wazeliną, porozdzielał ich ubrania i uzbrojenie, i położył wszystko na stole w części kuchennej, a teraz siedział na łóżku i starał się nie zasnąć na siedząco.

Arthur podszedł do niego i położył siodło na ziemi, wracając do poszukiwania drugiego bukłaku z wodą, który gdzieś mieli. W pobliżu nie było żadnej rzeki, z której mogliby wziąć wodę, więc musiało im wystarczyć to i para szmatek, które też wyjął z juków. Zmoczył je obie i jedną podał ukochanemu, by mógł się obmyć, żeby obaj mogli pójść spać i odespać cały dzień jazdy. 

Rozebrał się znowu do naga i zaczynając od nóg, zmywał z siebie cały pot. Nie była to może kąpiel, jakiej zażyli u Charlotte dzień przed wyjazdem, nie będą pachnieć różnymi olejkami, jakie dostawało się w łaźniach, ale przynajmniej trochę się odświeżą.

Pracowali w ciszy zerkając okazjonalnie na siebie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by nie podziwiać nawzajem swoich ciał. Kawałek po kawałku byli coraz bardziej czyści, zużywając przy tym coraz więcej wody, zwłaszcza John, gdy obmywał się między pośladkami, wzdychając przy tym trochę i rozpraszając Arthura.

Po drodze będą musieli uzupełnić zapasy wody, najlepiej jak najszybciej.

Arthur przepłukał znowu szmatkę po obmyciu klatki piersiowej i zamierzał jeszcze opłukać twarz, ale John złapał go nagle za rękę i pociągnął w stronę łóżka, w dłoni trzymając swoją bandanę. Dał się poprowadzić i obaj usiedli na posłaniu. Ukochany oblał wodą bandanę, chwycił ją wygodnie i delikatnie zaczął obmywać Arthurowi twarz.

Przecierał ją wilgotnym materiałem, najpierw czoło, potem skronie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy nosie i dał mu zadziornego pstryczka, po którym Arthur warknął krótko, po chwili znów się relaksując i zamykając oczy, gdy ukochany przyłożył mu bandanę nad powieką.

John zaczął nucić cicho, skupiony na swoim zadaniu. Gdy Arthur znów otworzył oczy, ukochany wystawiał nieznacznie język za usta, koncentrując się aż przesadnie jak na tak niewymagającą czynność. Jego dotyk był ledwo wyczuwalny, jakby Arthur dalej był cały spuchnięty na twarzy i nawet najmniejsze szturchnięcie miało wywołać ból.

Poddawanie się tej opiece go usypiało, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z nuconą, powolną melodią, której nie rozpoznawał, ale od razu przypadła mu do gustu.

\- Tak to wygląda – odezwał się nagle John, gdy kończył obmywać brodę oraz szyję Arthura.

\- Co? – zapytał zaintrygowany.

\- Normalne życie – doprecyzował. Jego dłoń znieruchomiała tuż na szyi Arthura, bez wątpienia mogąc poczuć pulsującą tuż pod skóra krew. – Ty i ja w naszym domu, szykujący się do spania. Nikogo w pobliżu by nas skrzywdzić lub nazwać chorymi. Czułeś się kiedykolwiek chory?

Pamiętał, że na początku był przerażony, potem zdezorientowany. Nie rozumiał czemu pożąda mężczyzn, gdy powinien kobiet. Dwóch mężczyzn nie spłodzi dziecka. Ale czucie się chorym?

\- Nigdy – odparł szczerze i odebrał od Johna bandanę, by odwdzięczyć się za troskę. Ujął jego policzek w dłoń, drugi przemywając powoli, patrząc ukochanemu w oczy. – Czuję się sobą.

Gdyby ich rodzice ich teraz widzieli, byliby rozczarowani. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Całe społeczeństwo najchętniej widziałoby ich dyndających na sznurach, uważało, że przenoszą jakąś chorobę, którą można się zarazić. Nigdy tego tak nie widział. Nie rozumiał czym dokładnie różniła się jego miłość do Johna od tej, jaką czuł kiedyś wobec Mary. W czym była gorsza. Myślał nad tym wielokrotnie i nigdy nie znajdował odpowiedzi, której zapewne w ogóle nie było.

Nie było żadnej różnicy. Nie byli chorzy tylko zakochani, ni mniej ni więcej. Karanie ich za to śmiercią było nad wyraz okrutne i absurdalne. Gdyby któryś z nich był kobietą, nikt nawet by nie mrugnął.

Nienawidzili tego, że musieli żyć w takich czasach, drżeć o życie i ukrywać swoje uczucia tylko dlatego, bo pomimo presji społeczeństwa zdecydowali się pokochać drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Ja też – odpowiedział mu John i chwycił go za dłoń, obracając ją, by go w nią pocałować, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nigdy nie czułem, by to co robimy było czymś niewłaściwym.

\- Nie jest – zapewnił go Arthur. Nie miał pojęcia czemu John zaczął o tym myśleć, ale zamierzał go podnieść na duchu jak najlepiej potrafił. – Ludzie po prostu nie chcą tego zobaczyć.

\- Kiedyś muszą – stwierdził i westchnął przymykając oczy.

Chciałby, żeby John miał rację, ale nawet jeśli miał, akceptacja dla homoseksualistów na pewno nie nastąpi za ich życia. Ameryka nie akceptowała jeszcze w pełni kolorowych, byli durnym i powolnym narodem i potrzeba wiele lat, by czegoś się wreszcie nauczyli. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przyszłe pokolenia nie będą się musieli obawiać stryczka lub pobicia na śmierć tak jak oni i żałował, że nie będzie ich już na świecie, by tego doświadczyć, tego braku strachu, który już do końca życia będzie ich zawsze w jakimś stopniu kontrolował.

Dokończył obmywanie twarzy Johna i pocałował jeszcze każdą z blizn na jego twarzy, nim obaj położyli się do łóżka. Arthur zajął miejsce od krawędzi, a John wcisnął się przy ścianie. Było trochę niewygodnie, ale udało im się w końcu ułożyć, on na plecach, a John wtulony w jego bok, z głową opartą na ramieniu i ręką przerzuconą przez pierś oraz nogą przez biodro, by zachować jak najwięcej ciepła, choć koc robił to już dostatecznie dobrze.

\- Nie będzie cię bolało ramię? – zmartwił się Arthur, zauważając, że ukochany położył się na rannym boku.

\- Nie – odparł sennie i musnął nosem jego bark. – Możemy iść wreszcie spać?

\- Jasne – zgodził się i z uśmiechem zamknął oczy. – Dobranoc, Johnny.

\- Dobranoc, Arthurze.

Słuchając zawodzenia kojotów na zewnątrz, zasnęli w swoich objęciach, śniąc o przyszłym życiu, które na nich czekało.

***

_Cause I loved you all my life  
Let the music roar  
And the wildflowers grow high  
Not a thing I'd change  
Not a moment that I'd miss_

_It doesn't get any better than this_   
_It doesn't get any better than this_   
_I know, it doesn't get any better than this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Rae - Any Better Than This


	5. Więzy rodzinne

_Carry me to the shoreline_  
_Bury me in the sand_  
_Walk me across the water_  
_And maybe you'll understand_

***

Byli tak przyzwyczajeni do budzenia się o konkretnych godzinach, że bez problemu wstali jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Przespali jakieś sześć godzin i czuli się wypoczęci oraz zrelaksowani, choć to drugie, to zapewne była zasługa czegoś zupełnie innego niż spokojny sen.

Nie podnieśli się z łóżka od razu. Czas ich naglił, nie zamierzali w ogóle spać całą noc, ale mimo to poleżeli jeszcze trochę razem w łóżku. W środku nocy zmienili pozycję, Arthur obudził się obejmując od tyłu Johna, który po obudzeniu znów obrócił się na lewy bok i nadal trochę zaspany zaczął kreślić kółka na jego piersi i gładzić znajdujące się tam włosy. Arthur mruczał zadowolony w odpowiedzi.

\- Powinniśmy wstać – zauważył po chwili, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Johna i masując je, rozkoszując się twardym bicepsem pod palcami.

\- Mmm – odmruknął John i ziewnął, nie przestając dotykać torsu Arthura. – Ty pierwszy.

Nie miał ochoty. Po pobycie u Charlotte zrobił się strasznie leniwy i najchętniej zostałby dalej w łóżku, tak jak mógł to robić u przyjaciółki, choć zwykle nie miał problemu ze zmotywowaniem się do wstania, zwłaszcza gdy miał coś do zrobienia. Był bardzo sumienny i lubił wstawać wcześnie, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo kuszące było zostanie w łóżku na cały dzień i wylegiwanie się z ukochanym. Gdyby okoliczności były inne i naprawdę nie musieli ruszać, nawet by się zastanowił, czy jednak nie zostać na miejscu, ale nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić. Nie teraz.

Nie mógł się już doczekać dnia, kiedy wreszcie będą mogli podejmować takie decyzje bez żadnego żalu.

Poklepał Johna po pośladkach i wyplątał się wreszcie z koca, stając na chłodnej podłodze. Zdecydowanie brakowało im do szczęścia kominka, choć gdyby był rozpalony, pewnie jeszcze bardziej nie chciałoby im się wstać.

Przeciągnął się od razu po wstaniu, rozciągając wszystkie mięśnie, które przez noc zdążyły stężeć. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy usłyszał jak John wstrzymuje oddech na ten widok. Pozwolił ukochanemu jeszcze trochę się nim nacieszyć nim poszedł się ubrać. Szybko założył spodnie i koszulę, w międzyczasie John też wstał i zaczął się przeciągać, trochę krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy zapomniał o postrzelonym ramieniu.

Arthur nie krył się z tym, że się gapi, zachwycając się ciałem ukochanego, póki jeszcze miał okazję, nim ten zaczął je chować pod ubraniami. Może to i dobrze. Przed snem nie mieli już siły na trzecią rundę, ale teraz po nocy Arthur znów poczuł rosnące podniecenie, gdy wpatrywał się zapierające dech w piersi ciało Johna. Doznał delikatnego skurczu w podbrzuszu, a jego męskość zamrowiła nieznacznie, zapewne twardniejąc bardziej niż już była, jak niemal po każdej nocy.

Co gorsza, po Johnie też było widać zainteresowanie, a gdy przy zakładaniu koszuli popatrzył na Arthura, źrenice w jego oczach były rozszerzone i lśniły głodem.

Jak miał się opierać czemuś takiemu? Jego ciało momentalnie odpowiedziało na żądzę Johna, choć Arthur starał się z nim walczyć.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok, by walczyć z pokusą. Nie mieli na to czasu, musieli się jak najszybciej dostać do reszty, a nie zabawiać się po raz trzeci, gdy nie minęło nawet dwanaście godzin. Rzadko mieli okazję kochać się tak często, czasami nie dochodziło między nimi do zbliżenia nawet tygodniami, dlatego teraz był bardzo zachęcony, by kontynuować to, co uniemożliwiło im w nocy zmęczenie.

By to w sobie zdusić, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i policzył od dziesięciu do jednego. Kiedyś będą mieli tyle czasu ile tylko zapragną, ale teraz naprawdę nie mogli sobie pozwolić na taki luksus.

Był już przy czwórce i zakładał pas z bronią wokół bioder, gdy za późno usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi za sobą. Nie zdążył się obrócić nim ramiona Johna otoczyły jego talię, zabierając mu sprzączkę pasa z rąk i odrzucając go na podłogę. Ukochany przylgnął do jego pleców, splótł palce na brzuchu i pocałował w kark, po którym następnie przejechał nosem. Arthur czuł twardą męskość ukochanego na pośladkach i mimowolnie zadrżał.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał go głębokim głosem, choć dobrze wiedział co John zamierza.

\- Może mamy jeszcze czas na trzeci raz?- zapytał z nadzieją, sunąc jedną z dłoni w dół i bawiąc się guzikiem spodni. – Nie wiadomo kiedy znowu nadarzy się okazja.

Arthur złapał ukochanego za ręce i odsunął je od siebie, odwracając się do niego przodem. Z bliska jego ciemne od podniecenia oczy wydawały się kompletnie czarne. 

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział, choć bardzo chciał się zgodzić. – Sadie i reszta może i będą na nas czekać choćby i miesiąc, ale nie ma ich co narażać na to, że znajdą ich Pinkertoni.

John popatrzył na niego chwilę, zapewne upewniając się, że nie zmieni jego zdania. Cokolwiek zobaczył, skłoniło go to do odsunięcia się.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się i westchnął rozczarowany. – Poza tym nie ma co ich trzymać w niepewności co do tego, czy żyjemy. Czy ty żyjesz – poprawił się szybko. – No i tęsknię za Jackiem.

Arthur obserwował, jak John odsuwa się jeszcze bardziej, by zapiąć szelki i ubrać się do końca. Miał idealny widok na jego pociągającą sylwetkę, która nawet skryta pod ubraniem sprawiała, że Arthurowi robiło się ciaśniej w spodniach.

Chrzanić to, stwierdził i w dwóch krokach zbliżył się do ukochanego.

John go usłyszał, obrócił się jakby spodziewał się ataku i to poniekąd dostał, kiedy Arthur przyparł go nieco brutalnie do ściany. 

\- Pięć minut – powiedział mu, całując go w odsłoniętą szyję. Ślady z nocy wyglądały jeszcze lepiej niż wtedy, nabrały intensywniejszego koloru i gdyby ktoś miał okazję je zobaczyć, dawałyby do zrozumienia, że John jest już zajęty.

\- Myślisz, że sprawisz, że dojdę w pięć minut? – zapytał zadziornie John. Chłopak prosił się o kłopoty. Dla Arthura to nawet lepiej.

\- Udałoby mi się nawet w trzy – powiedział pewny siebie i popatrzył ukochanemu w oczy. – Ale chcę się tym trochę dłużej nacieszyć.

John uśmiechnął się do niego i z zapałem rzucił do pocałunku, rękoma już rozpinając jego spodnie. Arthur zrobił to samo, odpowiadając z entuzjazmem na pocałunek. Obaj jęknęli, gdy dostali się do swoich męskości niemal jednocześnie.

Czas start.

Dokładnie pięć minut i trzydzieści siedem sekund później, już po wytarciu dłoni w koc pod którym spali, wrócili do ubierania się. Ciężko dysząc zapieli z powrotem spodnie, założyli buty, pasy z bronią, dobrze zakryli szyje i narzucili płaszcze na ramiona. Zajęło im to dodatkową minutę nim wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie łuna wschodzącego słońca już majaczyła nad horyzontem.

Arthur nałożył kapelusz na głowę i poprawił torbę na ramieniu, a niosący siodło John podszedł do klaczy i osiodłał ją szybko. Kolejna minuta – Arthur sprawdzał z zegarkiem w ręku – i byli już w drodze. John znów prowadził pierwszy, siedział lekko w siodle i uśmiechał się zadowolony.

\- Mamy słabą wolę – stwierdził żartobliwie, odwracając głowę w stronę Arthura. 

\- Ciężko jest się tobie oprzeć, gdy nie wiadomo kiedy będzie następny raz – wyznał, luźno trzymając dłonie na biodrach ukochanego by nie spaść, gdy ich koń galopował drogą zmierzającą w stronę Rancza Emerald. 

\- Z reguły ciężko mi się oprzeć – poprawił go narcystycznie – ale to prawda. Niepewność wzmaga apetyt.

Całe szczęście już byli bliżej niż dalej tego, by nie musieć się czymś takim przejmować.

Tak jak ostatnio, minęli Ranczo Emerald w pewnej odległości, by nie natknąć się na nikogo, kto mógłby ich rozpoznać czy zwrócić na nich uwagę, chociaż dwóch mężczyzn na jednym koniu pewnie i tak ją zwracało. Mieli przygotowaną wymówkę na ewentualnych ciekawskich, ale woleliby w ogóle nie wdawać się z nikim w rozmowę. Na szczęście mijani w oddali jeźdźcy jakich widzieli jadących po drodze, nawet jeśli patrzyli w ich kierunku, to nie interesowali się na tyle, by ich sprawdzić. Zwykli ludzie byli zajęci swoimi codziennymi sprawami, a nie dwoma podróżnikami na jednym koniu.

Mijali tylko takich ludzi, żadnych łowców głów czy stróżów prawa, ale i tak woleli nie ryzykować i trzymali się z dala od drogi.

Jedząc po drodze skromne śniadanie, dotarli do stajni około południa. Akurat była pora Arthura, by prowadzić konia, wjechał na teren przybytku niepewnie, zauważając, że z właścicielem rozmawia jakaś para, najpewniej małżeństwo, których wóz z koniem stał nieopodal. Razem z Johnem obserwowali całą trójkę uważnie, zatrzymując się nieco z boku, by poczekać na swoją kolej.

John od razu odwrócił się do pary plecami i odszedł kawałek, by zapalić papierosa i ukryć tym samym swoją twarz. Arthur opuścił kapelusz na oczy i otworzył dziennik. Nie mieli pewności, czy Pinkertonów tu nie było i nie zostawili listów gończych tutaj i w Rhodes, skąd najpewniej pochodziło małżeństwo, dlatego woleli nie ryzykować bardziej, bo już to robili. Właściciel stajni czy jego parobkowie oraz czeladnicy też mogli już wiedzieć, że z ich usług korzystają dwaj poszukiwani bandyci. Z pewnością poradziliby sobie z całą tą bandą, ale woleliby nie zaczynać strzelaniny ani nie utrudniać sobie odzyskania koni.

Arthur wrócił do rysowania ukochanego, przysłuchując się jednak rozmowie, jaka odbywała się kilka stóp od niego. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Małżeństwo rozmawiało o kupnie konia dla pani domu, jakiejś mniejszej rasy niż Shire, który ciągnął ich wóz. Poruszyli też temat najlepszego siodła i innego niezbędnego sprzętu. Nikt nie skomentował przybycia dwóch tajemniczych mężczyzn, choć gdy Arthur patrzył na całą trójkę, mąż czasami zerkał w ich stronę zaniepokojony, ale to nie znaczyło, że ich rozpoznawał.

Mimo to Arthur postanowił, że nie będą się ociągać z odzyskiwaniem koni, by od razu odjechać na wypadek gdyby para zdecydowała się zgłosić obecność przestępców w pobliskiej stajni. O ile wcześniej jej właściciel nie sprawi problemu.

Małżeństwo w końcu odeszło, żegnając się życzliwie z właścicielem i wsiadając na wóz, którym odjechali. Oboje popatrzyli w stronę Arthura i Johna, który podszedł znów bliżej, ale żadne nie wydawało się zaniepokojone bardziej niż normalnie. Ludzie byli przyzwyczajeni do widoku broni, ale on i John i tak mogli przerażać, nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy robili to samą swoją obecnością.

\- Panie Morgan! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie właściciel, mogąc im wreszcie poświęcić uwagę. Póki co wszystko szło dobrze. O ile mężczyzna nie próbował uśpić ich czujności, to być może nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że rozmawia z poszukiwanymi ludźmi. Albo wiedział, tylko ze względu na pieniądze go to nie obchodziło. Spotykali się już z takimi osobami. – I pan… Marston, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Witam pana – odparł John i chwycił wodze konia, prowadząc go bliżej. – Przyszliśmy odebrać nasze szkapiny. 

\- I sprzedać tę – dodał Arthur.

Właściciel stajni popatrzył zdziwiony na konia.

\- Co się stało z tamtymi dwoma? – zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Niefortunne spotkanie z watahą wilków – skłamał szybko John, wkładając w ton głosu tyle przykrości, że właściciel nie miał wyjścia i musiał mu uwierzyć. – Ale to były dobre konie. Spisały się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że było warto i chociaż zdobyliście w zamian panowie wilczą skórę – stwierdził mężczyzna i zagwizdał na jednego z parobków, który podbiegł szybko. – Zdejmij siodło z tego konia i zaprowadź na padok, a potem wyprowadź wierzchowce tych dżentelmenów.

\- Tak, szefie – przytaknął chłopak i zabrał się do roboty.

\- Dam panom pięć dolarów za tę klacz – poinformował ich, oglądając konia, który spokojnie pozwalał sobie zdjąć siodło. – Wygląda na zadbaną i silną, na pewno uda mi się ją dobrze sprzedać, ale jeśli nie mają panowie papierów…

\- Nasza znajoma nam go dała – wyjaśnił Arthur. – Jej już nie był potrzebny, ale sama dostała go już jakiś czas temu w prezencie. Stąd brak papierów.

\- W porządku – przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, obserwując swojego parobka przy pracy. Chłopak ściągnął już siodło i odłożył je na belę siana, obok której stał. – Pójdę po pieniądze i dobijemy targu.

\- Niech pan dorzuci jeszcze najtańsze siodło – poprosił go Arthur, mając nadzieję, że ze sprzedaży konia i paru dolarów, które miał przy sobie John, stać ich będzie na jedno. Nie będzie jechał całą drogę do O’Creaghs’s Run na oklep. Krótkie przejażdżki nie sprawiały problemu, ale taka długa trasa, bez czapsów i przy takim tempie jakie zamierzali narzucić, skończyłaby się dla niego obtarciem nóg, a dla Snowstorm starciem skóry grzbietu i boków, zwłaszcza że miał na sobie dżinsy, które do najdelikatniejszych materiałów nie należały. Potrzebował siodła.

\- Oczywiście, panie Morgan – odparł właściciel i zniknął w budynku stajni, a wraz z nim jego parobek prowadzący ze sobą konia.

\- Myślisz, że byli tu Pinkertoni? – zapytał dyskretnie John, zdejmując z siodła bukłaki i napełniając je wodą z beczki, która stała pod ścianą stajni. 

\- Nie widzę żadnego listu gończego – zauważył. Uspokajało go to trochę, ale miał za duże doświadczenie w tych sprawach, by całkowicie stracić czujność. Razem z Johnem spodziewali się zasadzki w każdej chwili.

\- Oto pańskie pięć dolarów – oznajmił właściciel, gdy znów do nich dołączył, podając Arthurowi banknoty, których ten jednak nie przyjął, zamiast tego skinął na Johna. – Zaraz wyprowadzimy wasze konie, panowie.

\- Jak się spisywały? – zainteresował się John, przeliczając na szybko całą ich gotówkę. Arthur liczył z nim. Dwadzieścia dwa dolary, starczy na siodło.

\- Arab i węgierski były trochę osowiałe pierwszego dnia po waszym odjeździe, ale następnego trochę się rozpogodziły – poinformował mężczyzna. – Wczoraj trochę się wybiegały na padoku. Chciałem je wziąć na przejażdżkę, ale nie pozwoliły się dosiąść.

\- Są bardzo wierne wobec nas – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Arthur. John też był dumny z zachowania Old Boya. Mądre koniki, nie dawały się dosiadać byle komu. – Nikomu nie dają się dosiąść, chyba że my już siedzimy w siodłach.

Pamiętał, że Boadicea też nie pozwalała nikomu innemu tylko jemu znaleźć się na swoim grzbiecie. Wyjątkiem był John, który niejednokrotnie na niej jeździł, tak samo jak Arthur na Old Boyu. Ich konie wyczuwały, że akurat tej jednej osobie mogą zaufać jak własnemu jeźdźcowi. Ze Snowstorm było tak samo, też jedynie John miał zaszczyt zasiąść na jej grzbiecie, choć póki co tylko raz. 

\- Nie ma nic piękniejszego dla jeźdźca, niż lojalność jego konia – stwierdził właściciel. – Macie panowie szczęście, to naprawdę wspaniałe wierzchowce. Cały czas trzymały się razem ilekroć były na padoku.

Wcale go to nie dziwiło. Były w obcym miejscu, znały tylko siebie. Próbowały się jakoś wspierać, gdy ich jeźdźców nie było.

Obaj nie mogli się już doczekać, aż znów zobaczą swoje ukochane konie. Patrzyli zniecierpliwienie w stronę stajni, nerwowo przystępując z nogi na nogę i zerkając na siebie co chwilę. Za długo to trwało.

Snowstorm wyprowadzono jako pierwszą. Szła spokojnie dopóki nie zobaczyła Arthura. Momentalnie uniosła ogon do góry, wyrwała się stajennemu i pognała w stronę swojego jeźdźca, hamując gwałtownie tuż przed nim, nie potrafiąc jednak ustać w miejscu. Arthur roześmiał się radośnie na jej widok i spróbował ją złapać, ale klacz skała z boku na bok, podrzucając głową i unikając złapania. John aż musiał się odsunąć, żeby go nie stratowała przez przypadek.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę – powiedział jej i znów się zaśmiał, gdy Snowstorm zaczęła go obwąchiwać. Szybko objął ją za szyję i zaczął ją po niej głaskać, starając się jednocześnie nie upaść, gdy klacz próbowała odpowiedzieć na uścisk zarzucając mu głowę na ramię i przyciągając go nią do siebie. – Tęskniłaś, maleńka?

Snowstorm odsunęła się i zrobiła wokół niego kółko, nie spuszczając go z oczu nawet na moment. Starał się złapać za wodze, by uspokoić konia, ale klacz najwyraźniej nie skończyła jeszcze powitania.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie pies? – zapytał John, z uśmiechem przyglądając się wszystkiemu z boku.

Arthur nie miał mu jak odpowiedzieć. Praktycznie skacząc w miejscu, Snowstorm znów się zbliżyła i obwąchała go dokładnie, obśliniając mu nieco twarz. Nie potrafił się na nią za to gniewać i tylko znów się roześmiał, gdy nagle klacz wyprostowała łeb i zerwała mu kapelusz z głowy, po chwili odbiegając z nim jak najdalej.

\- Ej, oddawaj to, ty złodziejko! – krzyknął i pobiegł za nią.

Wierzgając jak rozbrykany źrebak, Snowstorm umknęła przed nim, gdy tylko ją dogonił. Zmieniała kierunki jak szalona, pozostając blisko, ale nie pozwalając się dotknąć ani tym bardziej odzyskać kapelusza.

\- Bo wrócisz do boksu! – zagroził jej, ale klacz wcale się go nie przestraszyła i znów odbiegła, gdy wyciągał już rękę po kapelusz.

Zdyszany zatrzymał się i z szerokim uśmiechem patrzył, jak Snowstorm podbiegła do Johna chowając się zaraz za nim. Miał idealną pozycję, by zabrać jej kapelusz, ale ten dureń tylko odwrócił się do klaczy i przeczesał jej grzywę oraz poklepał po szyi. Snowstorm obwąchała go w odpowiedzi, od razu go rozpoznając.

Długo nie zaszczyciła go swoją obecnością i dalej wierzgając, wróciła do Arthura, wpadając na niego łbem, gdy nie zdążyła się w porę zatrzymać. Poleciał do tyłu od razu, upadając boleśnie na ziemię, mimo to nie przestając się śmiać. Za bardzo się stęsknił za swoim kochanym koniem, by teraz mieć mu coś za złe. Nawet jeśli ten koń prawie go stratował.

\- Ty wredoto – wystękał i popatrzył na klacz, która przyglądała mu się z góry, już spokojniejsza niż chwilę temu. Musiała chyba zrozumieć, że mogła mu zrobić krzywdę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał John podchodząc do nich. Arthur przyjął podawaną przez niego rękę i z pomocą ukochanego podniósł się na nogi, jednocześnie wyrywając klaczy kapelusz.

\- Trochę za bardzo się ucieszyła na mój widok – wyjaśnił. Tym razem Snowstorm delikatniej trąciła go łbem, a Arthur pogłaskał ją po nim czule. – Będziemy w drodze już niedługo, poczekaj tylko.

Snowstorm prychnęła i choć dalej przebierała niespokojnie nogami, przestała brykać, znów pozwalając się objąć. Arthur wtulił się w nią mocno, szczęśliwy z ponownego spotkania. Stałby tak jeszcze Bóg wie ile, gdyby jego uwagi nie zwróciło entuzjastyczne rżenie.

John odwrócił się szybko w stronę stajni, gdzie bezradnemu stajennemu znów wyrwał się kolejny koń, tym razem Old Boy.

\- Hej, dzień dobry panu! – przywitał się z nim, rozpościerając ramiona na widok swojego wierzchowca. Ogier podbiegł do niego i okrążył go raz, nim zatrzymał się i pozwolił Johnowi się pogłaskać, samemu go obwąchując i liżąc. – Ugh, to obrzydliwe, przestań!

Pomimo protestów, John śmiał się radośnie i entuzjastycznie witał Old Boya, który skubał go za włosy i ubranie, nim uspokoił się na tyle, że John mógł złapać go za pysk i oprzeć o niego czoło, wpatrując się ogierowi w oczy.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił, delikatnie gładząc konia po szyi. – Też tęskniłem.

Głaszcząc Snowstorm po pysku, Arthur obserwował przywitanie ukochanego i jego konia z boku. Tak jak pożegnanie, chwytało go za serce i gdyby tylko mógł, uwieczniłby tę chwilę już na zawsze. Więź jeźdźca z koniem była czymś wyjątkowym i zawsze wyzwalała w nim te same reakcje, bez względu na to jak wiele razy już ją widział czy sam jej doświadczał. Nie było piękniejszej relacji ze zwierzęciem niż właśnie z koniem, a te dwa tylko to potwierdzały, gdy przywitały ich jak po wieloletniej rozłące, a nie kilkudniowej.

John ucałował jeszcze chrapy Old Boya i popatrzył na Arthura z szerokim uśmiechem, od którego robiło się ciepło na sercu.

\- Teraz możemy ruszać w nawet najcięższą drogę – powiedział pewny siebie i podszedł bliżej wraz ze swoim ogierem.

\- Całe szczęście, bo właśnie zaczyna się ta najcięższa – stwierdził Arthur i przywitał się z Old Boyem, głaszcząc go po pysku. Ogier parsknął z zadowoleniem.

Czekały go jeszcze dwa przywitania z pozostałymi końmi i o ile Valkyrie nie brykała jak Snowstorm, to i tak dostał od niej końską wersję uścisku. Buell dla odmiany w ogóle się nim nie zainteresował, ale ta stara chabeta pewnie nawet na widok Hamisha by się nie ucieszyła. Przynajmniej nie robił problemów, gdy John przywiązywał go do siodła Old Boya. Valkyrie miał prowadzić Arthur ze Snowstorm, która dostała zupełnie nowe siodło.

Zarówno Snowstorm jak i Old Boy zaczęły się niecierpliwić, gdy były już osiodłane. Oba konie ryły kopytami w ziemi, ciągnęło je do drogi i Arthur musiał przyznać, że jego też. Stęsknił się za jazdą na swojej ukochanej klaczy i John najwyraźniej także. W pośpiechu rzucił Arthurowi jeden z ich karabinów, który trzymali na siodle, a także bukłak z wodą i parę innych rzeczy, by odciążyć Old Boya.

Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności, mogli wreszcie ruszać. Usiedli w siodłach tak szybko, że praktycznie na nie wskoczyli, ale nie chcieli dłużej czekać, tak samo jak z rozpoczęciem jazdy. Od razu narzucili szybkie tempo, które ich wierzchowce z radością zapewniły, ruszając czym prędzej galopem i błyskawicznie zostawiając stajnię za sobą.

\- I to jest jazda! – zawołał John i roześmiał się, gdy od tej prędkości włosy wpadły mu do oczu. – Dobry konik, szybciej!

Old Boy wykonał polecenie i przyspieszył, wyglądając przy tym, jakby tych kilka dni nie mógł się doczekać właśnie tego. To był cud, że biegnący za nim Buell dotrzymywał mu tępa, ale najwyraźniej z wiekiem nie stracił na szybkości.

\- Nie powinniśmy tego robić! – zauważył podniesionym głosem Arthur, by tętent kopyt go nie zagłuszył. John popatrzył na niego, jakby nie wierzył w to co usłyszał. – Ale co mi tam. Jazda, jazda, jazda!

Snowstorm praktycznie unosiła się nad ziemią, ledwo czuł momenty, kiedy odbijała się kopytami od ziemi i mknęła przed siebie przez otwarte równiny Heartlands, szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Zbyt długo siedziała w boksie i teraz nadrabiała stracony czas, wierzgając i brykając co jakiś czas ze szczęścia.

Wszystkie konie wyglądały teraz na szczęśliwe mogąc rozprostować nogi i poczuć wiatr w grzywach. Ale nie tylko one miały powody do radości. Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie roześmiani, chłonąc znajome im doznania szybkiej i beztroskiej jazdy przez otwarte tereny. Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni poczuli się wolni, zależni tylko od swoich wierzchowców i sił natury.

John zakrzyknął nagle, a Old Boy zaczął wierzgać jakby ujeżdżany w czasie rodeo. Arthur pokręcił głową, niedowierzając w to co widzi, ale ukochany tylko wyszczerzył się do niego nim spiął konia ostrogami i pochylony nad końskim karkiem pomknął jak strzała przed siebie.

Dając się ponieść radości, Arthur roześmiał się głośno i ruszył w pościg, pozwalając Snowstorm skakać i brykać ile tylko chciała. John obejrzał się na niego i znów krzyknął radośnie, a on po chwili dołączył, trzymając się siodła za wszelką cenę, gdy Snowstorm podskoczyła tak, że oderwała wszystkie nogi od ziemi, chwilę po wylądowaniu ruszając za Johnem i jego koniem, by ich dogonić.

Ścigali się aż do skraju lasu, musząc przy tym bardzo się starać, by nie spaść przez przypadek z siodeł, gdy ich wierzchowce urządziły sobie konkurs wierzgania. Nawet Valkyrie i Buell brykały, choć nie miały kogo zrzucić, ale udzieliła im się radość dwóch pozostałych koni.

Czuli się jak nowonarodzeni po tych kilkudziesięciu minutach pełnego galopu, czasami nawet cwału. Twarze mieli czerwone od siekającego ich podczas jazdy wiatru, ręce bolały od trzymania się siodeł, a uda od ściskania nimi końskich grzbietów, ale dawno się tak dobrze nie bawili, nie czuli takiej beztroski, gdy mogli po prostu jechać konno nie przejmując się niczym, tylko ciesząc się nawzajem swoją obecnością i ukochanymi zwierzętami pod nimi.

Gdy zwolnili, zjeżdżając na drogę, jakby cały świat zwolnił wraz z nimi. Dziwnie było patrzeć na mijane drzewa, które nie były ani trochę rozmazane, ani nie słyszeć głośnego tętentu kopyt, gdy cztery konie zostawiały za sobą kurz i wyrzucone w górę kępki trawy.

Każdy z wierzchowców sapał ze zmęczenia, ale ich kroki dalej były sprężyste i pełne energii. Po tak długim wypoczynku konie nie miały jeszcze dość, ale dostosowały się do poleceń właścicieli i spokojnie kłusowały jeden przy drugim i gęsiego, by odpocząć przed dalszą jazdą, kiedy znów będą się spieszyć.

John odgarnął z twarzy spocone włosy i lśniącymi oczami popatrzył na Arthura. Obaj mieli ciężkie oddechy, jakby to oni sami przebiegli cały ten dystans, a nie konie.

\- Brakowało mi tego – wyznał i sięgnął po bukłak z wodą zawieszony przy siodle. Zamiast się z niego napić, nalał trochę na rękę i przemył mokrą już od potu twarz. – Gonienie za czymś lub uciekanie przed kimś, to nie to samo.

\- Mnie też – przytaknął i zaśmiał się pod nosem. – To było głupie, ale bardzo przyjemne.

\- Nie głupsze niż kochanie się pod gołym niebem, gdy wokół pełno Pinkertonów – zauważył John i podał mu wodę. – Warto było.

\- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się i poklepał Snowstorm po karku, na co klacz machnęła łbem. – Dobrze było, co maleńka? Dobra dziewczynka.

\- Ty też się dobrze spisałeś, maleńki – pochwalił swojego ogiera John, nim odwrócił się do podążającego za nim konia. – Trzymasz się, Buell?

Arthur tak samo sprawdził Valkyrie, ale mustang radził sobie świetnie. Wiedział, że jest szybka, ale nie sądził że na tyle, by dotrzymać tempa Snowstorm. Choć na dłuższym dystansie pewnie w końcu by została daleko za nią. 

\- Konie szczęśliwe – zauważył z satysfakcją Arthur i wziął kilka łyków wody. – Należał im się ten bieg.

\- Nam też.

Nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Tyle ostatnio przeszli, że należała im się chwila radości, nim znowu wrócą do zamartwiania się o przyszłość. Teraz byli tylko dwoma podróżnikami cieszącymi się podróżą.

Aż do wieczora zatrzymali się tylko raz, by napoić konie, ale nie na dłuższy odpoczynek. Kontrolowali tylko tempo, by zwierząt nie zamęczyć już pierwszego dnia. Na szczęście wszystkie cztery były wypoczęte i gotowe do najdłuższej drogi, nawet stary Buell, który bez problemu dotrzymywał kroku Old Boyowi.

Gdy w końcu się zatrzymali, chowając się z dala od drogi pomiędzy drzewami, konie dalej wyglądały na pełne energii. Kusiło, by dalej jechać, ale zrobiło się ciemno i nie chcieli ryzykować połamania nóg, nawet jeśli ufali, że Snowstorm i Old Boy dadzą radę w ciemności, co już raz udowodniły.

Wierzchowce zaczęły się paść, gdy tylko zrozumiały, że nigdzie się już nie ruszają. Arthur i John też wykorzystali postój, by porządnie się najeść. Wyciągnęli kilka konserw i po otworzeniu ich nożami pochłonęli na zimno fasolę i trochę owoców w syropie. Ich żołądki w końcu przestały burczeć, gdy je porządnie zapełnili, zrobili się przez to senni, ale zamiast pójść od razu spać, zapalili po papierosie i usiedli ramię przy ramieniu, by zachować ciepło w tę chłodną noc. Nie odważyli się rozpalić ognia. Nawet jeśli Pinkertonów nie było już w okolicy, to nie chcieli zwracać też uwagi Pomiotów Murphy’ego, którzy pewnie kręcili się po okolicy o ile nie pochowali się do swoich nor, gdy zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, a każdy podróżnik mógł się okazać stróżem prawa lub łowcą głów.

Nie mogąc rysować ani pisać, Arthur po prostu relaksował się i słuchał oddechu Johna, skupiony na cieple jego ciała. Las był tej nocy spokojny, było słychać żerujące już zwierzęta, ale żadne nie podchodziło za blisko. Tak jak poprzednim razem, mieli nadzieję, że żaden kuguar czy niedźwiedź nie zakłócą im spokoju. Ogień zwykle je odstraszał, a tak w kompletnej ciemności wystawiali się na atak z zaskoczenia, zwłaszcza ze strony wielkiego kota.

Arthur popatrzył w górę, próbując wypatrzeć gwiazdy, ale drzewa skutecznie przesłaniały mu niebo. Jedynie trochę światła księżyca przedzierało się przez liście, ale nie rozświetlało za bardzo okolicy. John siedział blisko, a mimo to ledwo go widział, z daleka pewnie nawet by go nie dostrzegł, a to oznaczało, że ktoś na drodze też nie będzie w stanie ich znaleźć. Chyba że jakimś cudem dostrzeże żarzące się w ciemności papierosy. 

Na szczęście mało kto był na tyle głupi, by podróżować przez tę okolicę nocą. Odkąd zrobili postój widzieli tylko jedno źródło światła w oddali, a od dobrej godziny, gdy jeszcze było jasno, nie widzieli żadnego innego podróżnika. Ostatnie wydarzenie musiały wszystkich odstraszyć, więc gdy zabrakło też patrolujących teren Pinkertonów, mało kto tędy przyjeżdżał.

Dla nich to była idealna sytuacja, jutro bez problemu powinni dotrzeć do Sadie i reszty. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, że John jednak przeżył. Arthur nadal był, a spędzał z nim każdą chwilę odkąd uciekli z Beaver Hollow. To było silniejsze od niego, nieważne jak wiele razy sobie powtarzał, że już wystarczy, że to wszystko rzeczywistość, jego serce nie słuchało i dalej skakało czasami z radości, gdy uświadamiało sobie, że najbliższa mu osoba jest blisko i że nic jej nie jest.

Nawet teraz uśmiechał się ze szczęścia, ilekroć czuł jak ukochany porusza się obok niego czy mruczy coś pod nosem.

Jeden po drugim, konie kładły się spać. Coraz słabiej słychać było skubanie trawy i głośne przeżuwanie oraz przechadzanie się pomiędzy drzewami nieopodal ich prowizorycznego obozowiska, na które składały się drzewa i jeden kamień.

Jeden z koni zbliżył się niespodziewanie. Arthur nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, dopóki nie poczuł oddechu na głowie. John też się wtedy obrócił i chwilę później Old Boy ułożył się na ziemi obok nich.

\- Witam konia – przywitał się z ogierem John i pogładził go po pysku nim przysunął się bliżej i oparł o ciało zwierzęcia. – Chcesz spać z nami?

Old Boy przytulił łeb do Johna, nadstawiając się do pieszczot, które jego jeździec z radością mu zapewniał. Arthur dołączył do ukochanego, także wykorzystując ogiera jako oparcie. Jego wielkie cielsko był przyjemnie ciepłe i pozwoliło osłabić drżenie wywołane chłodem. Pogłaskał konia po grzbiecie, by mu podziękować, po czym usadowił się wygodniej, słuchając jak John rozmawia pieszczotliwie z Old Boyem, nim tak jak ogier zdecydował się zasnąć. 

\- Arthurze?

\- Tak? – odparł sennie i odwrócił się w stronę Johna, choć niewiele mógł zobaczyć.

\- Co zrobimy, gdy spotkamy się z resztą? – zapytał dziwnie spięty.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Co go tak nagle zaniepokoiło?

\- Tilly o nas nie wie. – Oh. Teraz rozumiał, czemu mógł być zdenerwowany. Sam zrobił się od razu nerwowy. – Co z nią zrobimy?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał zmieszany. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym w ogóle, nie przyszło mu to do głowy, a pewnie powinno i to jeszcze przed ucieczką. – Możemy się ukrywać jak dotychczas.

To była najbezpieczniejsza opcja. Może nie najwygodniejsza, ale przynajmniej nic nie ryzykowali mówiąc jej. Lubili Tilly, nie chcieli jej stracić tylko dlatego, bo nie spodobałaby się jej ich relacja, a nie dało się przewidzieć, jak by zareagowała. Może przez to, że była czarna i wiedziała jak to być wykluczonym i nienawidzonym za coś, na co nie miało się wpływu, byłaby bardziej skłonna ich zaakceptować, ale Arthur widział już czarnych, którzy równie brutalnie traktowali homoseksualistów, co biali.

John nie odzywał się długo, był przekonany, że ukochany zaakceptował już jego propozycję, dlatego nie spodziewał się, gdy ten znów otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć:

\- Nie chcę się dłużej ukrywać – wyznał cicho i niepewnie. Arthur poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy ukochany odsunął się nieco od niego.

\- Ujawniając się wydamy na siebie wyrok śmierci – przypomniał mu zgorzkniały. Nigdy nie mieli podobnej rozmowy, bo nie było potrzeby. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli co im grozi.

\- Nie mówię o całym świecie, tylko naszych przyjaciołach – wyjaśnił John. – Sadie i Abigail już wiedzą, myślałem, że dzięki temu nie będziemy musieli się kryć i udawać, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. I wtedy przypomniałem sobie o Tilly. Moglibyśmy się przed nią ukrywać, ale gdy pozostała dwójka wie co nas łączy, czułbym się dziwnie, udając dalej kogoś, kim nie jestem.

Doskonale go rozumiał. Świadomość, że Abigail i Sadie ich akceptują była czymś wspaniałym. Nie mieli co prawda wiele okazji, by się przy nich nie kryć, zawsze był ktoś inny, przed kim trzeba było grać rolę narzuconą przez społeczeństwo, ale samo to, że mieli powierniczki swojej tajemnicy, że w razie czego mogą się przed nimi otworzyć, bardzo podnosiła Arthura na duchu.

Tak jak John całkiem zapomniał, że Tilly będzie podróżować z nimi, choć już się ucieszył, że wreszcie nie będzie musiał kryć swoich prawdziwych uczuć wobec Johna. Teraz mogli wrócić do starych zwyczajów i przyzwyczajeń, kiedy każdy dotyk będzie musiał być wyważony, by nie przekroczył granicy, za którą kończy się przyjaźń, a zaczyna się coś więcej.

Opanowali to do perfekcji żyjąc w gangu, który nie znał tego jednego szczegółu z ich życia. Nie byłoby to nic trudnego, nawet przez sen potrafili udawać jedynie braci. Tylko że nie tego chcieli. To że coś takiego było proste nie znaczyło, że ich nie męczyło. Byli tym wyczerpani, nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie. Bolało, że przez wiele dni nie mogli sobie okazać nawet najmniejszych, niegorszących czułości. Nie chcieli tego znowu przeżywać, gdy będą w towarzystwie przyjaciół, którym przecież ufali.

Tilly była dobrą kobietą. Polubili ją odkąd tylko dołączyła do gangu i naprawdę nie chcieli jej stracić z powodu czegoś tak głupiego, co nie powinno nawet mieć znaczenia. Chcieliby, żeby dalej traktowała ich jak zawsze. Arthur chciał jej powiedzieć prawdę, ale się bał. To zawsze było duże ryzyko. Wątpił, że Tilly ich zastrzeli, że zrobi im krzywdę, ale nie mogli mieć pewności. To nie Mary, której nigdy już nie zobaczy i która nie byłaby w stanie zranić nikogo. Tilly potrafiła zabijać i zrobi to sprowokowana.

Tylko czy sprowokuje ją miłość dwóch mężczyzn? Czy postrzegała to jako grzech?

Próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy przyjaciółka była religijna, a jeśli tak, to jak bardzo, ale w gangu mało kto wierzył mocno w Boga. Nawet wielebny zatracił wiarę i to jeszcze przed dołączeniem do nich. Wśród bandytów nie było po prostu miejsca na religię. Były wyjątki, ale tacy jak oni zwykle wierzyli tylko w pieniądz i w broń, a nie we Wszechmogącego w Niebie.

\- Może nas znienawidzić – zauważył Arthur.

\- Albo może nas zaakceptować – skontrował John. – Kobiety są zwykle łagodniejsze pod tym względem, Arthurze. Bardziej akceptujące. Naprawdę nie chcę się dalej kryć. Chcę być wolny.

\- Ja też – wyznał i kładąc głowę na ramieniu ukochanego, który od razu wplótł mu palce we włosy, pomagając się uspokoić. – Bezpieczniej byłoby przeczekać aż gdzieś osiądziemy i będziemy mogli nawet cały dzień spędzać osobno, ale nie wiadomo kiedy to nastąpi.

\- Możemy podróżować nawet miesiącami – zwrócił uwagę John, opierając policzek o czubek głowy Arthura. – Chcę móc siedzieć tak z tobą przy ogniu, nie martwiąc się o nienawistne spojrzenia.

To byłoby wspaniałe i wyzwalające. Też tego chciał, bardzo tego pragnął i nie tylko tego.

\- Albo całować cię w policzek – dodał po chwili. W odpowiedzi, John ucałował go w głowę. Czuł, jak jego usta ułożone są w uśmiechu.

\- Trzymać cię za rękę jak kochanka, a nie jak przyjaciela.

\- To jest jakaś różnica? – zapytał rozbawiony.

Widział już wielokrotnie, jak mężczyźni trzymają się za ręce, sami to robili niekiedy, nie było to nic dziwnego i nie wyglądało jakoś inaczej w wykonaniu dwóch kochanków i zakochanych ludzi.

\- Może nie wizualnie, ale czuć różnicę – odparł John, znów gładząc go po włosach. – Moglibyśmy spać razem.

\- Obejmować się czule – wymruczał, nieco rozkojarzony przez palce w swoich włosach.

\- Całować – wyszeptał ponętnym głosem.

\- To byłoby w złym guście – zauważył.

\- Nie mówię o namiętnych pocałunkach, tylko zwykłych muśnięciach. Zresztą widywaliśmy gorsze rzeczy w saloonach – przypomniał mu John. – Nawet w obozie. Sean i Karen kochali się nawet w moim namiocie.

\- Wiesz o tym? – zdziwił się. Był pewien, że wiedział każdy poza samym Johnem, który był już wtedy tak upity, że padł pod jednym z drzew.

\- Znalazłem pewne dowody ich aktywności. – Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem słysząc obrzydzenie w głosie ukochanego. – Tilly i Mary-Beth nie miały nikogo na oku wtedy, a nie upiły się na tyle, by się z kimś przespać. Molly i Dutch raczej zrobiliby to u siebie, pani Grimshaw w życiu by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła, Abigail chodziła wściekła całą noc, bo upijałem się na oczach Jacka i dawałem mu zły przykład, a Sadie dalej była w żałobie. Zostali tylko Karen z Seanem, który dopiero co powrócił z niewoli i na pewno stęsknił się za swoją kobietą. Przez moment zastanawiałem się, czy to my nie zrobiliśmy czegoś głupiego po pijaku i po prostu tego nie pamiętam, ale na pewno byś mi to później wypominał, a siedziałeś cicho, więc podejrzani mogli być jedni.

\- Doskonała dedukcja – pochwalił go Arthur z uśmiechem. – Powinieneś dołączyć do Pinkertonów, może złapałbyś ten słynny gang van der Lindego.

\- Jednego członka już mam – zażartował i objął mocno Arthura. – Jesteś zatrzymany, panie Morgan.

\- Złapałeś mnie – przyznał rozbawiony i odetchnął głęboko. – Naprawdę chcesz jej powiedzieć o nas?

\- Nie musimy, jeśli ty nie chcesz – uspokoił go. – Nie chcę jej już po prostu okłamywać. Pomogła nam, zasługuje by wiedzieć.

Przyznanie się do czegoś takiego było straszne, nawet przed przyjaciółką, która tak jak mówił John, zasługiwała by to o nich wiedzieć. Nawet wierzył w to, że Tilly nie zacznie ich nienawidzić ani im nie zagrozi, ale to nie sprawiało, że bał się mniej i był pewny, że John też się boi. To nie była łatwa decyzja do podjęcia. 

\- Powiemy jej – zgodził się, już czując się nerwowo, choć mieli jeszcze sporo czasu, by wyjawić wszystko Tilly. Nie musieli przecież tego robić, gdy tylko ją znowu zobaczą. – Jestem zmęczony ukrywaniem się, zwłaszcza przed najbliższymi.

Nie powinni się ich bać, ale jak pokazał im Dutch, nawet ktoś, kto był dla nich jak ojciec nie akceptował tego kim są i postanowił to wykorzystać przeciwko nim. Każdy w gangu mógł zareagować podobnie albo nawet gorzej.

Albo lepiej.

Teraz nigdy się tego nie dowiedzą i żałował, że nie mogli swobodnie tego sprawdzić, że strach przed odrzuceniem i śmiercią z rąk towarzyszy był zbyt duży, by im się ujawnić. To było niesprawiedliwe, że musieli się kryć nawet przed bliskimi. Chcieli z tym skończyć. Nie udawać kogoś kim nie byli, żeby zasłużyć na czyjąś przyjaźń.

Powiedzą Tilly. Jeśli ich nie zaakceptuje, zrozumieją jej decyzję. Stracą ją, ale skoro nie była w stanie ich kochać takimi, jakimi są, to tak będzie lepiej dla całej ich trójki. Dość ukrywania się.

Wśród obcych dalej będą do tego zmuszeni, ale może chociaż wśród przyjaciół będą mogli się czuć swobodnie. Zawsze tego pragnęli, nawet będąc jeszcze w gangu. Arthur nie potrafił zliczyć jak wiele razy marzył, by móc złapać Johna za rękę, gdy siedzieli z całą resztą przy ognisku słuchając historii Hoseii; ustami musnąć jego policzek na powitanie, gdy inni byli obecni; mówić mu „kocham cię” nie przejmując się, że ktoś usłyszy czy dzielić z nim namiot jak za młodu, ale w znacznie mniej niewinny sposób. 

Może w mniejszej grupie w końcu dostaną to, czego pragnęli.

\- Mogliśmy powiedzieć niektórym – stwierdził John. – Nie wszystkim, ale myślę, że Mary-Beth by nas zaakceptowała. Albo Molly.

\- Charles pewnie też – uświadomił sobie Arthur. Był z nimi tak krótko, ale dał się poznać jako osoba bardzo pokojowa. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Charlesa nienawidzącego ich z takiego niegroźnego powodu. – Myślę, że Javier też nie traktowałby nas inaczej.

\- Bill też nie.

\- Bill? – zdziwił się. – Nienawidził Indian. Niedaleko mu pewnie było do nienawiści wobec homoseksualistów.

\- Wiem, ale nie nienawidził Charlesa – zauważył. – Myślę, że nawet ze swoją nienawiścią do pewnych grup czy pewnych ras, zapominał o niej, gdy poznawał kogoś bliżej i zostawał przyjacielem kogoś takiego.

\- Wielkim przyjacielem Charlesa nie był.

\- Ale nie był też wrogiem – upierał się.

\- W porządku, skoro tak uważasz – ustąpił mu Arthur. Miało to nawet trochę sensu. Kto wie, może Bill faktycznie nie miałby nic przeciwko nim i tylko od czasu do czasu rzuciłby jakimś obleśnym żartem. – Wielebny.

\- Dlaczego on? Homoseksualizm to grzech.

\- I wielebny był grzesznikiem – przypomniał, wspominając wiele irytujących rozmów, jakie odbył ze Swansonem, który pijany albo pod wpływem morfiny musiał się wygadać i najwyraźniej Arthur był najlepszym słuchaczem z całego obozu. Zawsze. – Rozumiałby jak ciężko jest wyjść z grzechu.

\- Coś w tym jest – zgodził się John. – A co z Grimshaw? Zawsze była dla nas jak bardzo surowa matka.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć – przyznał. Grimshaw potrafiła wiele wybaczyć, ale czy wybaczyłaby im coś takiego? – Na pewno nie chciałby nas zabić.

\- Może tylko by na nas nawrzeszczała – zażartował John. – To było jej ulubione rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów.

\- Pamiętam jak się jej bałeś, gdy do nas dołączyłeś – przypomniał sobie Arthur. – Chowałeś się przed nią gdzie popadnie.

\- Była straszna, a ja byłem wśród obcych – usprawiedliwiał się nieco naburmuszony John. – Myślisz, że Hosea by nas zaakceptował?

Hosea.

Czasami wciąż ciężko było uwierzyć, że nie żyje. Jedyny ojciec, który ich kiedykolwiek prawdziwie kochał. Kiedyś myślał tak samo o Dutchu, ale czuł w kościach, że Hosea nigdy nie udawał, a jeśli już to tylko na początku. Był kanciarzem i oszustem, w dodatku bardzo dobrym, ale troszczył się o nich prawdziwie, tak jak Grimshaw na swój pokrętny sposób.

Tęsknił za tym staruszkiem, za wymagającym rozmowami z nim, dzięki którym nauczył się szybko myśleć, by móc wykręcić się niemal z każdej sytuacji. Podczas gdy Dutch nauczył ich jak podążać za rozkazami, Hosea nauczył ich, jak samodzielnie myśleć, zastanawiać się, mieć wątpliwości. Stawiał przed nimi wyzwania, dzięki którym stawali się inteligentniejsi i sprytniejsi, rozumiał jak nikt inny, że przez większość czasu tylko udają głupich, by nie musieć się wysilać i by uśpić czujność przeciwników.

Pierwszy rewolwer dostał właśnie od niego. To Hosea głównie uczył ich czytać, siedząc z nimi cierpliwie i tłumacząc każdą literę, każde słowo, którego nie rozumieli. Nauczył ich polować i zaszczepił w nich miłość do książek, pokazał jak czytać ludzi i ich oszukiwać.

Dutch był tym, który ich przygarnął, ale to Hoseii zawdzięczali najwięcej, wszystko co najbardziej przydatne. Nie musiał tego robić, ale zrobił, bo mu zależało. Chciał, by na wypadek śmierci gangu mogli się odnaleźć w normalnym życiu.

\- Może – odparł niepewny. – Prawdopodobnie.

\- Czasami patrzył na mnie, jakby wiedział o nas – wyznał John. – Nie przeszkadzało mu to.

\- Też miałem czasami takie wrażenie. – Najczęściej doświadczał tego uczucia, gdy Hosea przyłapywał ich na wspólnym spędzaniu czasu. Mogli po prostu rozmawiać, ale Hosea patrzył wtedy na nich, jakby wiedział, że mają ochotę siedzieć bliżej siebie czy złapać się za ręce. – Może wiedział i to od samego początku.

\- Może powiedział Dutchowi – zasugerował John. – Stąd wiedział.

\- Nie sądzę – powątpiewał. – Jeśli wiedział, to rozumiał też, że im więcej osób wie, tym w większym jesteśmy niebezpieczeństwie. Na pewno nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Nie naraziłby nas.

Był co do tego pewny, choć to wszystko dalej były tylko domysły. Nie mogli mieć pewności, że Hosea w ogóle wie i o ile nie zapisał tego gdzieś, to nigdy nie dowiedzą się prawdy.

\- Wiesz, w pewnym momencie zaczął mnie namawiać do odejścia z gangu – wyjawił John. – Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale zdarzało się, że podchodził do mnie, gdy byłem sam i mówił, nie wprost, że w końcu nadejdzie czas, kiedy będę musiał zachować się jak mężczyzna, zabrać swoją rodzinę i odejść. Nigdy nie wspomniał o tobie z imienia w tych rozmowach, ale o Abigail i Jacku też nie. Mówił po prostu o rodzinie i czułem, że ma też na myśli ciebie.

\- Mnie też mówił podobne rzeczy. – Wiele z tych rozmów pamiętał tak dobrze, jakby miały miejsce wczoraj. – Mówił, że niedługo umrze i przed śmiercią chce mieć pewność, że będziemy bezpieczni. Mówił o całym gangu, ale gdy tak na mnie patrzył, czułem że zależy mu głównie na naszym bezpieczeństwie.

\- Hosea zawsze był po naszej stronie – zauważył z nostalgią John. – Tęsknię za nim.

\- Ja też.

Wiele by dał, by Hosea mógł ich zobaczyć ten ostatni raz, przekonać się, że ocaleli i że jego śmierć nie poszła na marne. Najbardziej jednak chciał, by ich przybrany ojciec do nich wrócił. Gdziekolwiek nie osiądą w przyszłości, na pewno by mu się tam spodobało. Mógłby przeżyć jeszcze wiele lat w spokoju, gdyby agent Milton nie zakończył przedwcześnie jego życia. 

Gdyby tylko nie napadli na ten cholerny bank w Saint Denis. Wszystko spieprzyło się nieodwracalnie właśnie po tym. Stracili Hoseę, Lenny’ego, John poszedł siedzieć, a on wylądowali na tej cholernej Guarmie, gdzie prawie zginął wpadając w sam środek wojny pomiędzy dyktatorem i rebeliantami. Potem było już tylko gorzej, aż skończyli tam, gdzie tydzień temu, kiedy to w końcu zostawili gang raz na zawsze, ledwo uchodząc z życiem.

Skończyli na tym rozmowę, zasypiając niedługo potem, wsparci o bok Old Boya i z karabinami do obrony w dłoniach. Nie powinni byli spać jednocześnie, gdy byli tak odsłonięci, jeden z nich powinien trzymać wartę, ale wśród swoich koni czuli się bezpieczni. Chociaż spały, zwierzaki cały czas były czujne i w porę by ich obudziły, pewnie nawet obroniły, zwłaszcza Valkyrie.

Znów obudzili się wcześnie rano, dopiero świtało, ale było już wystarczająco jasno, by ruszać w dalszą drogę, a mieli jej jeszcze sporo przed sobą. Zjedli skromne śniadanie z resztek zapasów, jaka im się ostała – żałując, że nie mogą po prostu jeść trawy jak ich wierzchowce – po czym od razu ruszyli w drogę, narzucając jak najszybsze tempo. Byli już tak blisko ponownego zobaczenia przyjaciół i przekazania dobrych wieści, że nie chcieli zwlekać. Micah pomógł im już zmarnować dość czasu.

Pogoda postanowiła pokrzyżować ich plany. Już od rana było pochmurnie, ale jakąś godzinę od wyruszenia niebo zrobiło się naprawdę ciemne. Krótko po tym na ziemię lunął zimny deszcz, który szybko przemókł ich do kości i zamienił drogę w błoto. 

\- Wiesz co? – odezwał się John, trzymając się siodła tylko jedną ręką, drugą próbował zapiać płaszcz, który jednak nie dawał dość ciepła, by powstrzymać drgawki. – Trzeba było się ubrać z myślą o górach jeszcze przed napadem.

\- Wtedy każdy by wiedział, gdzie chcemy uciec – zauważył Arthur. Musieli zwolnić, nie chcieli by konie poślizgnęły się na błocie, zwłaszcza że niedługo zaczną wjeżdżać coraz wyżej. – Chociaż w sumie każdy zdawał się to wiedzieć.

\- Nie byliśmy tacy subtelni z naszym planem, jak myśleliśmy – zażartował John, ledwo mówiąc przez szczękające zęby. – Jeśli nie dostanę przez to zapalenia płuc, to uwierzę w to moje szczęście, o którym tak ciągle wspominasz.

\- Podziel się nim trochę – poprosił go. – Mam wrażenie, że deszcz pada mi już do wnętrza ciała.

Było naprawdę zimno, deszcz był lodowaty i potwornie nacinał. Nawet konie miały już dość.

\- Mam wodę w butach – wyznał John. Cały się trząsł i praktycznie podskakiwał w siodle, i nie miało to nic wspólnego z naturalnym ruchem podczas jazdy. – Mam wodę wszędzie.

\- Zamarzniemy jeśli wejdziemy wyżej – zauważył z powagą. Nie mogli tak podróżować, albo naprawdę się wyziębią, albo któryś z koni w końcu zrobi sobie krzywdę, gdy błotnista droga zamieni się w kamienną, która będzie jeszcze bardziej śliska. Snowstorm była przyzwyczajona do takich warunków, Buell pewnie też, ale Valkyrie nawykła tylko do płaskich równin, a wizyty Old Boya w górach można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.

\- Dziwię się, że już nie pada śnieg.

Pewnie zacznie, gdy wjadą wyżej.

Zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej, gdy opuścili las. Drzewa nie dawały im już minimalnej ochrony przed deszczem i byli całkowicie wystawieni na działanie pogody. Nawet zwierzęta się pochowały, tak mocno padało. Ich konie też zaczęły wyrażać coraz większą dezaprobatę wobec poruszania się w takich warunkach. Deszcz nie tylko był zimny, ale i strasznie hałasował, Arthur i John ledwo się rozumieli i musieli podnosić głosy, by się zrozumieć.

Najgorsze było to, że nie zapowiadało się na poprawę. Całe niebo było zasnute ciemnymi chmurami aż po horyzont w każdym kierunku. Zerwał się też silny wiatr, który był tym gorszy, im wyżej w góry wchodzili. Bardzo szybko zrobiło się tak zimno, że Arthur miał problem z oddychaniem. Ledwo trzymał wodze w trzęsących się dłoniach, całe jego ciało zrobiło się lodowate, palce zdrętwiały, podobnie jak usta. Kapelusz, którym na początku starał się nieco osłaniać, dawno już był spakowany w jukach, nic więc nie chroniło głowy przed zimnem i uszy szybko zaczęły mu odmarzać, zresztą nie tylko one. Miał wrażenie, jakby cała twarz miała mu zaraz odpaść od głowy niczym sopel lodu.

Nie było mu ciepło w żadnym miejscu na ciele i już czuł się osłabiony zimnem. Zaczęło mu brakować chaty, w której spędzili poprzednią noc. Nie było w niej może ciepło, ale gdy schowali się pod kocem i przytulili do siebie, było nawet przyjemnie.

Pomimo tych kiepskich warunków, przejechali jeszcze spory kawałek, nim stwierdzili, że to bezsensowne i niepotrzebnie ryzykowne.

\- Musimy się skryć! – zawołał do niego John. Wyglądał okropnie cały przemoczony, włosy miał przyklejone do twarzy, woda spływała mu po niej jak wodospad i uniemożliwiała otwarcie szeroko oczu, musiał je cały czas mrużyć.

Obaj obejmowali się ramionami, by jakoś się rozgrzać, ale gdy dłonie były lodowate, trudno było ogrzać inne części ciała. Konie już dawno zwolniły, walcząc z wiatrem, który spływał na nie z gór i ich jeźdźcom też utrudniał utrzymanie równowagi w siodle.

Parli dalej do przodu, skupieni teraz bardziej na szukaniu kryjówki niż dotarciu do przyjaciół. Konie robiły się niespokojne z każdą kolejną chwilą, zwłaszcza gdy w oddali zaczęły rozbrzmiewać grzmoty. Tylko burzy im teraz brakowało, ulewa to najwyraźniej za mało. Arthur przypomniał sobie, czemu czasami nienawidził gór.

Szczęście się w końcu do nich uśmiechnęło, choć zdecydowanie za późno. Byli tak przemarznięci, że gdyby nie konie, w życiu nie dotarliby do wgłębienia w skale, które mogło ich ochronić przed deszczem i wiatrem. Ledwo je wypatrzyli przez wielkie krople spadające z nieba, nie byli nawet pewni, czy zmieszczą się tam razem z wierzchowcami, ale gdy się zbliżyli, dostrzegli że wgłębienie jest całkiem spore. Nie była to jaskinia, ale powinno im wystarczyć, a przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję.

Ledwo zeszli z koni, które z radością schowały się przed deszczem pod półką skalną. Wszystkie cztery zwierzęta zaczęły się trząść i wytrzepywać wodę z sierści, grzyw i ogonów, a potem skupiły się w jedną, ścisłą grupkę, by dzielić się ciepłem. Stały bok przy boku i niespokojnie poruszały uszami we wszystkich kierunkach, zaniepokojone burzą.

John i Arthur też wcisnęli się w jeden kąt i jak najbliżej ściany. Gdyby tylko mieli ciepłe ciuchy, ale wszystko miały przy sobie kobiety. Choć w taką pogodę nawet ciepły płaszcz na nic by się zdał, tylko nasiąkłby całą tą wodą i stał się za ciężki, by go nosić.

\- Potrzebny nam ogień – powiedział z trudem John, tak mu szczęka latała. Normalnie by się objęli, ale ich ubrania były takie zimne i mokre, że Arthur bał się nawet zbliżyć i vice versa.

\- Ogień? – powtórzył zaskoczony. – Chcesz ognia? Idź do pieprzonego wulkanu, bo nic innego nie będzie się palić w takich warunkach! 

\- Nie krzycz na mnie, mnie też zimno! – wrzasnął w odpowiedzi, wyglądając przy tym jakby próbował zgnieść samego siebie, tak mocno się obejmował. – Dlaczego musiało się rozpadać akurat teraz?

\- Bóg nas nienawidzi – stwierdził Arthur. – Może to prawda, może faktycznie nienawidzi homoseksualistów.

\- To wszystko wyjaśnia.

Może nie byli już bezpośrednio na deszczu, ale niewiele im to pomogło. Całe powietrze wokół nich było zimne, aż kuło w skórę. Gorszego zimna doświadczyli tylko po ucieczce z Blackwater, gdy zaskoczyła ich śnieżyca. Byli wtedy ubrani ciepło, ale mróz i tak dostawał się pod materiał i przenikał ich na wskroś. John miał wtedy najgorzej, gdy utknął na półce skalnej, przed sobą mając tylko przepaść, a za sobą watahę wilków gotowych rozszarpać go na strzępy.

Zamarzną tu bez ognia, a nawet jeśli nie, to jeśli szybko się nie ogrzeją, to albo stracą część palców, jeśli nie wszystkie, albo zachorują na coś paskudnego. Będzie bardzo zdziwiony, jeśli nie będą po tym kichać i kasłać przez co najmniej tydzień i nie wylądują w łóżku z gorączką. Przynajmniej będą już wtedy z bliskimi, o ile w ogóle do nich dojadą jeśli deszcz nie przestanie padać.

Pomartwią się tym później, teraz musieli rozpalić ogień, tylko z czego? Arthur wcale nie żartował z tym wulkanem, nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic innego, co wytrzymałoby takie zimno, jak tylko lawa. Choć nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby nawet ona stężała i zastygła pod wpływem tego deszczu. Większy deszcz widzieli niegdyś w Iowa, kiedy oddalali się od tornada, które formowało się na północ od nich. Wtedy też padał podobny deszcz, różnica była taka, że mieli wóz, w którym mogli się jako tako skryć, a i powietrze nie było takie zimne jak teraz.

Arthur rozejrzał się po ich małym schronieniu i z ulgą odkrył mech porastający niektóre skały. Deszcz do nich nie dotarł, był suchy, powinien się nadać do spalenia. Leżało też tu kilka patyków, które po dodaniu podpałki powinny się zapalić na godzinę lub dwie. Niewiele, dużo ciepła też im to nie da, ale i tak będzie to lepsze niż to, co mieli teraz. Może chociaż uratują palce u rąk, które były im potrzebne do strzelania. I do innych czynności.

Drżącymi rękoma pozbierał parę patyków i mchu, i ułożył z nich niewielką kupkę, nim sięgnął do torby po zapałki. Pearson się spisał robiąc ją, w środku nic nie było mokre. Wyjął też swój dziennik i wyrwał parę kartek, by wszystko się lepiej zajęło. Jedną z nich podpalił zapałką, a potem podłożył pod ich miniaturowe ognisko, które powoli zaczęło płonąć.

\- Jezu, Arthur, jesteś geniuszem – powiedział z podziwem John i szybko przyklęknął przy coraz większym ogniu, nadstawiając ręce do ogrzania.

\- Lepiej się módl, by wiatr nie zmienił kierunku, bo jak zacznie nacinać, to pożegnamy się z tym ogniskiem – ostrzegł go, też ogrzewając sobie ręce.

\- Tak jest, Prometeuszu – odparł i choć szczeka dalej mu latała, uśmiechnął się.

Udało im się rozgrzać ręce na tyle, by odzyskać w nich czucie. Deszcz po pewnym czasie też osłabł, zrobiło się też trochę cieplej, choć gdy wiał wiatr pewnie dalej było mroźnie. Czuli się już jednak lepiej i to było najważniejsze. Ubrania im schły, powoli, ale schły. Przez wiele godzin pewnie jeszcze nie wyschną, ale przestały być takie ciężkie jak na początku ulewy.

Nie podobał im się ten wymuszony postój, ale musieli czekać, aż deszcz przestanie padać. Nie chcieli na niego wracać, na samą myśl robiło się Arthurowi zimniej i tylko przysuwał się bliżej ognia, który lada moment na pewno zacznie słabnąć. Starał się dorzucać do niego co się dało, ale kiedyś skończą im się patyki.

Spędzili w swojej kryjówce trzy godziny, nim deszcz w końcu przestał padać, a niebo rozjaśniło się znacząco i zza chmur wyszło słońce. Od razu zrobiło się cieplej i choć bali się, że ulewa może wrócić, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dalsze czekanie na rozwój pogody.

Wsiedli znów na konie i ruszyli w dalszą drogę, dalej drżąc z zimna, ale już nie tak jak jeszcze niedawno.

Szlak był śliski po deszczu, dlatego jechali stosunkowo wolno, co wraz z postojem przedłużyło ich podróż. Na szczęście już się później nie rozpadało, a słońce nawet zdołało osuszyć trochę ich ubrania jak i drogę, po której się poruszali. Mogli przyspieszyć.

Był już wieczór, gdy w końcu dostrzegli z góry jezioro O’Creagh’s Run i stojącą nad jego brzegiem chatkę. Słońce było już schowane za szczytami, było więc trochę ciemno, ale obaj dostrzegli stojącą na straży Sadie. Ona pewno też ich zauważyła, ale nie wiadomo było, czy ich rozpoznała z takiej odległości.

John i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie, uśmiechając się szeroko. Udało im się. Dotarli do miejsca spotkania i ich przyjaciele wciąż tu byli. Wreszcie zobaczą swoich bliskich po dniach rozłąki, połączą się z rozbitą rodziną, która była przekonana, że jeden z nich albo obaj nie żyją. Wreszcie każdy z nich będzie mógł odetchnąć.

Ale cieszyli się też z innego powodu. Z komina unosił się dym, a to oznaczało ogień. Ogrzeją się, przebiorą w suche ubrania, które dziewczyny ze sobą przywiozły i najedzą się porządnie. To co zjedli rano dawno już było tylko wspomnieniem. Wcześniej było im za zimno, by mogli odczuwać głód, ale teraz czuli go bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Zrobiliśmy to, Art – powiedział John. – Jesteśmy.

\- Wreszcie – zgodził się, czując w końcu ulgę. Część stresu jaki czuł odkąd zaczęli uciekać wreszcie opuścił jego ciało. Reszta nie dała się tak łatwo przegonić, czekała na moment, kiedy będą mieli własny dom i nowe życie. Coraz bardziej wierzył, że im się uda. Najgorsze mieli już za sobą. – Chodźmy.

\- Ty pierwszy, żeby do mnie nie strzeliła myśląc, że jestem duchem – zażartował John. 

Arthur zaśmiał się i spiął Snowstorm ostrogami. Klacz ruszyła szybko w dół drogi, Valkyrie zaraz za nią, a potem John na Old Boyu i Buell. Zwolnili tuż przed chatą, by Sadie nie strzeliła bez ostrzeżenia na widok intruzów.

Była nieco skryta za drzewem, ale wyszła zza niego i stanęła na drodze, gdy się zbliżyli. Dobrze było ją widzieć, nawet jeśli mierzyła do nich z karabinu. 

\- Lepiej się zatrzymajcie, zanim zrobi się niemiło – ostrzegła ich, mrużąc oczy, by lepiej przyjrzeć się ich twarzom.

\- A ty lepiej nie trzymaj palca na spuście, jeśli nie chcesz mieć nas na sumieniu, pani Adler – zażartował i zatrzymał konia.

Sadie popatrzyła na niego, opuszczając lufę karabinu.

\- Arthur? - zapytała z takim szokiem, jakby spodziewała się, że dawno już umarł. Nie dziwił jej się, na pewno dobrze wiedziała jak kusząca staje się śmierć po stracie ukochanej osoby. Popatrzyła jeszcze na Snowstorm, by się upewnić, że to na pewno on, a gdy miała już pewność, uśmiechnęła się do niego. – W końcu wróciłeś. A kim jest… John?

John podjechał powoli do Arthura, zatrzymując się obok niego. Popatrzył na ukochanego z dumą, znów czując radość z jego powrotu, choć miał kilka dni by się nim nacieszyć. Naprawdę tu był. Obaj byli.

\- Cześć, Sadie – przywitał się z uśmiechem i pochylił do przodu. Sadie wpatrywała się w niego jak w upiora. Popatrzyła szybko na Arthura, który przytaknął, potwierdzając, że to co widzi, to nie żadne halucynacje, choć sam nadal miał takie wrażenie.

\- Jakim cudem żyjesz? – zapytała, znów się uśmiechając.

John wzruszył ramionami i rozbawiony popatrzył na Arthura.

\- Szczęście – odparł w końcu, a Sadie zaśmiała się uradowana i skinęła na nich obu głowami.

Zeszli z koni i dali się jej uściskać. Arthur był pierwszy. Objęła go tak mocno, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Zrewanżował jej się unosząc ją nieco nad ziemię i wtulając się w nią mocno. Była taka ciepła, że aż żałował, gdy przerwała uścisk, by przywitać się też z Johnem, którego uściskała równie entuzjastycznie.

\- O mój Boże! – powiedziała uniesionym głosem przepełnionym zachwytem, jakby dopiero po dotknięciu Johna uwierzyła, że to naprawdę on. – Poczekaj aż Abigail się dowie. Chodźcie, zostawcie konie na zewnątrz.

Podprowadzili je tylko bliżej chaty i przywiązali za nią, bo w zagrodzie obok domu nie było już miejsca, zajmowały ją trzy konie należące do kobiet. Gdy tylko to mieli już z głowy, podążyli za uradowaną Sadie do środka, wchodząc przez drzwi od strony jeziora.

\- Zobaczcie kto wrócił! – oznajmiła uroczyście na wejściu i odsunęła się, przepuszczając Arthura.

Wszedł do chaty pierwszy, uśmiechając się do siedzących przy stole Tilly, Abigail i Jacka, którzy na jego widok zrobili wielkie oczy, nim po ich ciałach spłynęła ulga.

\- Arthur, nare… - Abigail przerwała w pół słowa, nie patrząc już na Arthura, ale za niego. Nawet nie był na nią zły, że porządnie się z nim nie przywitała. Też by tak zrobił na jej miejscu. Zamiast więc się gniewać, patrzył jak w jej oczach pojawiają się łzy, gdy w szoku wpatrywała się w Johan, który właśnie wszedł do środka i stanął za progiem, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół z uśmiechem. – John?!

\- Witaj, Abigail – przywitał się. Arthur patrzył to na niego, to na nią, jak oniemiała wstaje od stołu i podchodzi powoli. Gdy była już blisko, John rozłożył ramiona, zapraszając ją do siebie. – To ja.

Rzuciła się na niego szybko, aż nim zachwiała. Wtuliła się w jego pierś, a on objął ją mocno.

\- O mój Boże – szepnęła dalej będąca w szoku Tilly, która przeskakiwała ze wzrokiem między Johnem i Arthurem, który nie potrafił oderwać oczu od tego emocjonalnego powitania.

\- To naprawdę ty – zapłakała mu w pierś Abigail. – Żyjesz!

\- Wszystko w porządku, Abigail – uspokajał ją John, gładząc ją po plecach i wciąż trzymając mocno. Arthur dobrze wiedział, co przyjaciółka przeżywa, jak trudno w to uwierzyć i poradzić sobie z całą tą ulgą i radością, która w jednej chwili obezwładnia cały umysł.

Jack był zdezorientowany, zwłaszcza gdy jego matka zaczęła płakać. Ktoś musiał mu wytłumaczyć, że John nie żyje, bo wpatrywał się w swojego ojca niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc jak może tu być, o ile zrozumiał w ogóle koncept śmierci.

Powoli jednak robił się odważny. Zszedł ostrożnie z krzesła i zrobił krok w stronę rodziców. Abigail już się nieco uspokoiła i odsunęła trochę od Johna, patrząc przepraszająco na Arthura. Nie miał jej za złe, trudno było od niej oczekiwać innej reakcji, gdy też kochała Johna. Nawet jako przyjaciółka miała prawo go tak powitać, gdy przez prawie tydzień myślała, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

Uśmiechając się radośnie i śmiejąc, ocierała policzki z łez, wpatrzona w Johna, jakby właśnie doświadczyła cudu.

I to naprawdę był cud, czy to boski, czy wynikający z naturalnego porządku świata, ale cud mimo wszystko.

\- Papa? – zapytał cicho Jack, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę Johna, który popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając do niego rękę. Chłopiec od razu rzucił się biegiem w jego stronę. – Papa!

Jack wpadł na swoich rodziców i szybko wcisnął się między nich.

\- Cześć, dzieciaku. – John potargał synowi włosy, nim podniósł go ostrożnie na ręce, podtrzymując go prawą ręką i odciążając kompletnie lewą. – Tęskniłem.

Chłopiec objął go za szyję i przytulił mocno, nie mówiąc nic, po prostu ciesząc się z powrotu ojca. Abigail patrzyła na nich urzeczona. Arthur także. John był wspaniałym ojcem, gdy się starał i widok ukochanego w takiej roli sprawiał, że serce biło mu mocniej. Przez moment nawet zapomniał o zimnie, które wciąż odczuwał.

\- John, ale jak… - odezwała się Tilly, dołączając do nich wszystkich. Arthur przyciągnął ją do siebie i uściskał. Odwzajemniła uścisk równie mocno, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. – Jak to możliwe. Arthur powiedział…

\- Nie wiedział – wytłumaczył od razu, spoglądając na Arthura, który puścił kobietę, pozwalając jej na oddech. – Dutch go okłamał, nigdy nie zginąłem, byłem tylko ranny. Wróciłem do obozu najszybciej jak się dało.

\- W sam raz, by pomóc mi się stamtąd wydostać – dodał z wdzięcznością Arthur.

\- Wyglądacie kiepsko – zauważyła Abigail. Ta pierwsza, najintensywniejsza radość już jej przeszła, zachowywał się już spokojniej, ale dalej uśmiechała się uradowana. – Usiądźcie, chcecie coś do jedzenia?

Arthur przytaknął i Tilly od razu zabrała się do roboty, krzątając się przy kuchennych szafkach i wyciągając ich zapasy.

Jack odmawiał puszczenia ojca, więc siedział na jego kolanach. Arthur położył swoją torbę na blacie i usiadł obok ukochanego, pod blatem muskając jego dłoń palcami. John uśmiechnął się do niego, na chwilę łapiąc go za rękę.

\- Zaufajcie nam, było gorzej – powiedział przyjaciółkom, poprawiając swój chwyt na synu. 

\- Co się do diabła wydarzyło w Beaver Hollow? – zapytała Sadie. Razem z Abigail stała przy stole, czekając na wyjaśnienia. 

\- I co się stało z resztą? – dopytała Tilly, przygotowując na szybko coś ciepłego do zjedzenia. Sądząc po zapachach, podduszała mięso z fasolą, groszkiem i cebulą, zapewne pozostałość po kolacji. Arthur był pewien, że zaraz się zacznie ślinić od tych zapachów. 

\- Uciekli – odpowiedział im i pokręcił głową. – Prawie się tam na miejscu pozabijaliśmy o to kto jest lojalny wobec kogo. Przeszkodzili nam Pinkertoni i pogonili nas wszystkich, a Dutch kompletnie stracił rozum i chciał nas zastrzelić.

\- Przynajmniej choć raz nie udawał, że to niechcący – prychnął John. 

\- Uciekliśmy z Johnem na północ, Pinkertoni zastrzelili nasze konie, zagonili nas na górę, ale udało nam się ich odeprzeć – mówił dalej Arthur, znów czując stres tamtego dnia, kiedy mogli zginąć w każdej chwili, czy to od kuli stróżów prawa, czy byłych towarzyszy.

\- I wtedy pojawił się Micah.

John wskazał na swoją twarz, która wciąż nosiła trochę śladów ich walki z tym wężem, ale bledszych niż jeszcze kilka dni temu.

\- To on was tak urządził? – zmartwiła się Abigail, choć w jej głosie czaiła się też wściekłość.

\- Myślałam, że stać was na więcej, chłopcy. – Sadie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Byliśmy zmęczeni i ranni – wytłumaczył ich Arthur, odsuwając się, gdy Tilly postawił jemu i Johnowi miski z jedzeniem tuż przed nosami. Abigail od razu zabrała Jacka, by jego ojciec mógł w spokoju zjeść. 

\- To wciąż dwóch na jednego.

\- Teraz już się nie przekonamy, czy dałabyś rade – odgryzł jej się John z satysfakcją w głosie i szybko napełnił usta jedzeniem, robiąc przy tym minę, jakby właśnie przezywał upojne chwile z Arthurem. 

\- Nie żyje? – zapytała z nadzieją Tilly. Nie tylko ona liczyła na pozytywną odpowiedź.

Arthur przytaknął, nie chcąc odpowiadać z pełnymi ustami.

\- Zrzuciłem go z klifu, gdy chciał zadźgać Johna – wyjaśnił po przełknięciu porcji potrawki. – Sam prawie spadłem, bo ta cholera uczepiła się mojej nogi. Zdążył nas tak urządzić, że byliśmy ledwo żywi.

\- O mój Boże. – W Abigail od razu obudził się instynkt macierzyński. Odstawiła Jacka na ziemię, a ten wykorzystał sytuację, podbiegł do Johna i znów się do niego przytulił, na szczęście nie wspinając się z powrotem na jego kolana. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do stęsknionego za ojciec chłopca, ale John zaraz zaczął grymasić, gdy Abigail zaczęła mu się przyglądać i dotykać jego twarzy.

\- Powinniście wypocząć – zasugerowała Tilly.

\- Wszystko już dobrze, panno Tilly – zapewnił ją, gdy John starał się odgonić od siebie Abigail, tłumacząc jej, że nic mu nie jest. Arthur prawie się roześmiał, gdy złapała go w końcu za bandanę i gdy tylko zobaczyła charakterystyczne ślady na jego szyi, zaczerwieniła się na twarzy cała i zabrała ręce, jakby właśnie się oparzyła. W końcu zostawiła w spokoju Johna, który czym prędzej zakrył znowu szyję, czerwony na policzkach niemniej niż przyjaciółka. – Byliśmy niedaleko mojej znajomej, zostaliśmy u niej trzy dni, pomogła nam dojść do siebie. Bylibyśmy już wcześniej, ale musieliśmy wrócić po konie.

Dobrze było być znów wśród znajomych i przyjaznych twarzy, w dodatku z dachem nad głową i rozpalonym kominkiem, który rozgrzewał zmarznięte do cna kości.

\- Najważniejsze, że już jesteście – powiedziała Abigail, nadal trochę czerwona po tym, co zobaczyła. – Zwłaszcza John.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mój powrót nie był tak wyczekiwany – zażartował Arthur. – Marston zawsze miał cieplejsze powitania.

\- Oh, wiesz o co mi chodzi, Arthurze – odpowiedziała mu Abigail i uśmiechnęła się do niego, podchodząc do jednej z szafek. Wyciągnęła ze środka butelkę whisky i postawiła na stole. Podzielili się nią od razu, biorąc po łyku. Od razu ich rozgrzała. – Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni po podróży.

\- Bardziej przemoczeni – poinformował John. Przez to powitanie całkiem zapomnieli, że wciąż siedzą w mokrych ciuchach. Nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi, cała ich grupka była zbyt szczęśliwa z ich powrotu, by przejmować się takimi drobiazgami. – Lało jak podczas biblijnego potopu.

\- Tutaj też – przyznała Tilly i zaśmiała się. – Myśleliśmy, że cała ta chatka się rozpadnie, tak mocno waliło o dach. Aż musiałam zrezygnować z warty i się schować.

\- Staraliśmy się nie zatrzymywać – streszczał dalej ich podróż Arthur, podobnie jak ukochany zrzucając mokry płaszcz z ramion. Od razu zrobiło mu się lżej. – Nie widzieliśmy żadnych Pinkertonów czy łowców głów, ale woleliśmy nie ryzykować. Poza postojami na noc i tym wymuszonym przez deszcz, w ogóle nie odpoczywaliśmy.

\- Pinkertoni przejeżdżali tu dwa razy – wyjawiła im spięta nieco Sadie. – Abigail udaje samotną matkę z dzieckiem. Tilly i ja się chowamy. Im mniejsza grupa, tym mniej są podejrzliwi.

\- Nie kojarzą jej?

Na listach gończych jej nie było, ale może Pinkertoni po prostu nie zdążyli ich zrobić.

\- Milton pewnie nie podzielił się swoim planem z całą agencją – stwierdziła pani Adler.

Arthur przytaknął spokojniejszy. Kobiety były w tej chwili ich jedyną przykrywką i łącznikami z cywilizacją, gdyby i one były poszukiwane, wyrwanie się stąd byłoby znacznie trudniejsze, niż już było. Na szczęście wszyscy szukali tylko Johna Marstona i Arthura Morgana. Ich twarze znajdowały się pewnie w każdym mieście, będą musieli zapuścić jak najdłuższe brody, by nie było tak łatwo ich rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka. 

\- Na pewno nie potrzebujecie żadnych lekarstw, chłopcy? – zapytała ich Abigail, gdy skończyli jeść i teraz tylko sączyli whisky. – Mam to, co nam zostawiliście, Arthurze.

Całe szczęście. Ich najlepsza broń, amunicja, ubrania, pieniądze, drobiazgi, różne pamiątki i medykamenty. Brakowało im tego w ostatnich dniach, ale teraz już będą mieli wszystko, gdy ruszą dalej, choć nie wiedzieli jeszcze kiedy. Na razie chcieli się ogrzać i wypocząć, najedzeni już byli, choć Arthur zmieściłby jeszcze trochę jedzenia. 

\- Nic nam nie jest, nie ma sensu marnować lekarstw – zapewnił ją i odciągnął mokry materiał koszuli, który klei się do skóry. – Ale suche ubrania by się przydały.

\- Przyniosę – zaoferowała od razu.

\- Dorzucę drewna do ognia – stwierdził Tilly.

Razem z Johnem wstali od stołu. Jack był wczepiony w nogę ojca i nie wyglądał jakby miał go zaraz puścić, choć będzie musiał, gdy Abigail przyniesie suche ubrania. Ukochany nie miał jednak nic przeciwko potrzebie bliskości syna, chętnie na nią odpowiadał, gładząc go dłonią po głowie.

\- Ubrania czekają na łóżku – poinformowała Abigail po powrocie do głównej izby.

\- Dziękujemy, Abigail – zwrócił się do niej John, odganiając od siebie niechętnego do tego Jacka.

\- Ręcznik też wam się przyda – zauważyła Sadie i rzuciła im jeden, który zebrała z haka wiszącego nad szafką w kuchni.

Uśmiechnęli się do wszystkich z wdzięcznością i przeszli do sypialni, gdzie znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko, a obok niego, przed kominkiem, jeden śpiwór. Nie było drzwi, więc musieli się po prostu schować za ścianą. Ich ubrania upadały na podłogę z głośnym plaskiem, gdy je z siebie zrzucali jedno po drugim. Arthur rozebrał się pierwszy i wytarł jak najszybciej, by zbyt długo nie marznąć. W chacie było ciepło, zwłaszcza w pomieszczeniu z kominkiem, ale wciąż nieco wilgotna skóra szybko się wychładzała.

Osuszył większość ciała i podał ręcznik ukochanemu, który znów drżał z zimna. Też się spieszył, niedbale wycierając jeszcze mokre włosy, nim sięgnął po suche ciuchy. Abigail przygotowała im bieliznę i zwykłe, codzienne ubrania. Zwłaszcza za to pierwsze byli wdzięczni, będzie im cieplej, ale warto było się bez niej przemęczyć, żeby łatwiej było się rozebrać do kochania.

\- Jak twoje ramię? – zapytał szeptem Arthur, by Abigail przypadkiem nie usłyszała.

\- Dobrze – odparł i poruszył ranną kończyną, krzywiąc się tylko trochę. Wcześniej ledwo mógł nim ruszać.

\- Nie trzeba zmieniać opatrunku?

Dawno tego nie robili.

\- Rano – stwierdził, zakładając koszulę.

Ubrali się szybko do końca i założyli z powrotem pasy z bronią, nim wrócili do reszty, zostawiając mokre ubrania i buty przy kominku, by mogły wyschnąć.

\- Od razu lepiej – westchnął Arthur. Było mu ciepło i miło, przestał się trząść z zimna, a skóra już nie szczypała. Spojrzał na ukochanego, który nie mógł przestać dotykać suchego materiały swojej koszuli.

\- W takim razie do łóżek – zarządziła surowo Abigail, jakby obudziła się w niej pani Grimshaw. – I tak jest już noc, powinniście odpocząć, porozmawiamy więcej jutro rano.

\- Przygotuję wam posłania – zaoferowała od razu Tilly, udając się szybko do sypialni i podchodząc do szafy. Wróciła od niej z dwoma ich śpiworami, które John przekazał jej tuż przed wyjazdem na napad. – Łóżko zajmuje Abigail z Jackiem, więc została tylko podłoga. Który woli spać przy drzwiach?

Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie, bez słów pytając się, czy to odpowiedni moment, by wcielić w życie ich postanowienie z ostatniej nocy. Nie chcieli spać osobno. Wypoczną lepiej mogąc leżeć w swoich ramionach, grzejąc się nie tylko kocem, ale i dzięki swojej bliskości.

John przytaknął. Choć to był głównie jego pomysł, był zdenerwowany. Arthur wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Miał ochotę złapać ukochanego za rękę, okazać mu wsparcie i samemu je dostać, ale powstrzymał się i po prostu stanął bliżej, patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która z ciepłym uśmiechem oczekiwała odpowiedzi.

Zaraz się przekonają, czy ten uśmiech dalej będzie za chwilę obecny na jej twarzy.

\- Tilly… - zaczął Arthur, czując się jakby miał w gardle garść gwoździ. Znów zerknął na ukochanego, który uśmiechnął się wspierająco, co nie odwróciło uwagi od przerażenia w jego oczach. Sam pewnie nie wyglądał lepiej i musiało to być bardzo widoczne, bo Tilly zmartwiła się momentalnie. Pozostałe kobiety patrzyły na nich zaintrygowane. – Będziemy podróżować razem przez wiele tygodni, a John i ja mamy już dość ukrywania się. Dlatego ci to mówimy teraz.

Tilly była wyraźnie zmieszana. Sadie już wiedziała co chcą powiedzieć i czekała na rozwój sytuacji, przysuwając się bliżej nich, by okazać im wsparcie. Arthur był jej za to wdzięczny, ale nie ukoiło to ani trochę jego nerwów.

Bał się bardziej, niż gdy mówił o sobie Mary. Wtedy planował od razu uciec, wiedział że nie da jej nawet okazji, by skomentować co zamierzał jej powiedzieć. Teraz będzie inaczej i bał się reakcji Tilly, która mogła być albo bardzo dobra, albo najgorsza z możliwych.

\- Co? – dopytywała, gdy nie kontynuował od razu. Język zrobił się ciężki i nieporadny, a żółć podeszła do gardła. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał dostać ataku serca.

\- Arthur i ja… - przejął wyjaśnienia John. Głos mu drżał i był bardzo cichy. Gdyby nie stał blisko, Arthur w ogóle by go nie usłyszał, dziwił się, że Tilly nie ma z tym problemu. – Nie jesteśmy braćmi.

Zaczęło się. Arthura sparaliżowało, Uważnie obserwował twarz Tilly, na której pojawiło się tylko większe zdezorientowanie. Nie pomagali jej w zrozumieniu wypowiadając się tak tajemniczo, ale powiedzenie wszystko bezpośrednio było przerażające. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby mogli zadziałać impulsywnie, jak wtedy z Sadie w łodzi. Albo gdy John wściekle wyjaśnił Abigail, czemu jej nie chce. To były nieprzemyślane reakcje, wygodne i mniej straszne, niż zaplanowane słowa.

Tym razem emocje nie były po ich stronie. Mogliby poprosić Sadie albo Abigail, by powiedziały to wszystko za nich, ale to tylko byłoby przedłużeniem ukrywania się. Musieli to zrobić sami, powiedzieć głośno kim są.

\- Wiem to – zauważyła niepewnie, patrząc na nich przez mrużone oczy. – Nie jesteście spokrewnieni.

Znów popatrzyli na siebie, by przekazać sobie trochę dowagi, nim będą mówić dalej. O ile w ogóle dadzą radę, może John zatnie się tak jak on i jednak któraś z kobiet będzie musiała przejąć pałeczkę. Sadie wyglądała na gotową, ale Abigail była w szoku. Zasłaniała usta dłonią, drugą obejmując zdezorientowanego Jacka i wpatrując się w ich trójkę praktycznie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Arthur nie był pewny, czy nie łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć tego bez ich obecności. Czuł wzrok przyjaciółek na sobie i przez to był jeszcze bardziej zestresowany, jakby obserwatorów było całe mnóstwo i wszyscy obcy.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz – wydukał, szybko zwilżając usta, która tak jak gardło miał suche niczym pustynia. – Dutch nas wychował na swoich synów, ale od dawna już nie traktujemy się jak bracia.

Dalej nie rozumiała. Nie dziwił jej się, była mądrą dziewczyną, ale czemu miałaby pomyśleć, że są homoseksualistami? Takie wyznania się nie zdarzały, ludzie tacy jak oni byli tym zbyt przerażeni, by mówić komukolwiek, nawet rodzinie i przyjaciołom.

\- Jesteśmy razem, Tilly – wyrzucił z siebie John. Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, Arthur poczuł jak strach ściska go za gardło. Chwilę później ukochany chwycił go za mokrą od potu dłoń i splótł ich palce. Był pewien, że to koniec, ale John odważnie mówił dalej, obserwując jak na twarzy Tilly pojawia się szok. – Zakochani. Nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy nikomu poza Abigail i Sadie, ale jesteśmy zmęczeni trzyletnim ukrywaniem się nawet wśród najbliższych. Dlatego chcemy, żebyś to o nas wiedziała. Jeśli masz z tym jakiś problem, nie musisz tu zostawać. Damy ci twoją część łupu i Sadie odwiezie cię do najbliższego miasta.

Teraz to był koniec.

Nie odważyli się oderwać wzroku od Tilly, która patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy dalej były pełne zmieszania, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszała albo jakby myślała, że sobie z niej żartują.

Zwróciła w końcu uwagę na ich splecione dłonie. Niezbyt przekonujący dowód ich słów, ale musiał wystarczyć. Jeszcze bardziej zszokowana znów popatrzyła im w ich przepełnione strachem oczy, poruszając ustami, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła znaleźć słów.

Arthur ścisnął dłoń Johna mocniej i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, tak że ich ramiona się stykały. Nie marzył teraz o niczym innym, niż tylko być przez nie obejmowany. Poczułby się bezpieczniej, ale nie chciał zrzucać wszystkiego na raz na Tilly, która powoli dochodziła do siebie.

Pierwszy szok już minął i wreszcie znalazło się miejsce dla innych emocji. Arthurowi zabrakło tchu, gdy nie dostrzegł żadnej nienawiści czy obrzydzenia. John też musiał to zauważyć, bo wypuścił z płuc powietrze, które w sobie trzymał i rozluźnił swój uścisk na dłoni Arthura. 

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam – odezwała się w końcu Tilly, swoimi słowami napełniając ich obu ogromną ulgą. Pod Arthurem aż ugięły się kolana. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że przyznanie się do homoseksualizmu będzie straszniejsze niż niejedna strzelanina. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedzieliście. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich, a ciepło jej uśmiechu nie osłabło nawet po poznaniu ich tajemnicy. To było prawie jak sen. – Widziałam kiedyś, jeszcze przed dołączeniem do Dutcha, jak mężczyźni z miasta potraktowali jednego sodomitę. Na pewno nie było wam łatwo się przyznać.

Tilly zrobiła niepewny krok w ich stronę. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że może jednak się ich brzydzi, stąd to wahanie, ale gdy popatrzyła na nich pytająco zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie chciała ich przestraszyć. Nie zrobiła tego, w napięciu oczekiwali jej kolejnego ruchu, czując głęboko w sercach, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- I tak was kocham, chłopcy – powiedziała im i uściskała Arthura, który zaskoczony nawet nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili. Zrobił to dopiero po chwili, obejmując przyjaciółkę jednym ramieniem. Drugą ręką wciąż trzymał dłoń Johna, odmawiając puszczenia jej choćby nie wiadomo co. Tilly stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w czoło, nim uściskała też Johna. – Nie ma dla mnie znaczenia kogo kochacie, najważniejsze, że jesteście szczęśliwi.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział jej John, odpowiadając mocno na uścisk, mamrocząc słowa podziękowania we włosy Tilly. – Dziękuję.

Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać i gdy kobieta odsunęła się od będącego na granicy łez Johna, znowu ją uściskał, zgarniając ją do siebie tylko jednym ramieniem. Czuł w kącikach oczu własne łzy. Bycie zaakceptowanym, zwłaszcza przez kogoś, na kim mu zależało, było jednym z najwspanialszym uczuć na świecie, w którym tacy jak oni byli nienawidzeni na każdym kroku.

Mieli szczęście mogąc nazywać tych wspaniałych, akceptujących ludzi swoimi przyjaciółmi. Życie stawało się dzięki temu odrobinę lepsze i łatwiejsze, gdy można było dzielić z kimś cząstkę siebie i nie obawiać się osądu lub krzywdy.

\- Jesteś świetną przyjaciółką, Tilly – powiedział jej drżącym z emocji głosem. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, ile to dla nas znaczy.

Tilly poklepała go po plecach i odsunęła się, delikatnie ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i ścierając łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Chyba trochę wiem – powiedziała mu i popatrzyła na Johna, który spoglądał na nią jak na ósmy cud świata. – Pewnie trochę potrwa, zanim się przyzwyczaję, nigdy nie widziałam dwóch zakochanych mężczyzn, ale macie moją pełną akceptację. Naprawdę się cieszę, że mi powiedzieliście.

Popatrzyła po tych słowach na Abigail i Sadie, obie wzruszone i szczęśliwie, że ta niełatwa rozmowa skończyła się dobrze.

\- To wiele dla nas znaczy – powtórzył słowa Arthura John. – Dobrze jest móc to z tobą dzielić, ciężko się to ukrywa przed resztą świata.

\- Sadie wie tylko dlatego, bo nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem Johna, gdy go odbiłem z więzienia – wyznał Arthur i zaśmiał się niezręcznie. – Abigail wie najdłużej.

\- Wygadałem się przez przypadek, gdy nie chciała mi dać spokoju. – John również się roześmiał i popatrzył na matkę jego syna. Abigail uśmiechnęła się, a przez jej twarz przemknął szybko cień smutku, nim zastąpiła go radość z ich szczęścia.

\- Czyli co, mam położyć wasze śpiwory obok siebie? – zapytała zadziornie Tilly.

\- Jeśli byś mogła – przytaknął John.

\- To żaden problem – zapewniła i zabrała się do roboty.

Było po wszystkim. Powiedzieli jej i nie mogło się skończyć lepiej. Dobrze zrobili decydując się na ten krok.

\- Dobra robota, chłopcy – pochwaliła ich Sadie, klepiąc ich po ramionach.

Abigail nie była taka oszczędna w czułościach, uściskała najpierw Johna, a potem Arthura.

\- Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak bardzo się baliście – wymamrotała mu w pierś, do której ją przyciągnął. – Nie powinniście się tak bać.

Nie powinni, ale byli pogodzeni z tym, że już do końca swoich dni będą musieli żyć w strachu gdziekolwiek nie pójdą.

Abigail odsunęła się od niego po chwili, uśmiechając się jeszcze do niego pogodnie, nim wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Jacka, który przemknął jednak obok niej i znów przytulił się do ojca, wyglądając zza jego nogi i patrząc na Arthura ciekawsko.

\- Czy to znaczy, że wujek Arthur jest teraz moim tatusiem, skoro kocha papę? – zapytał nagle.

Wszyscy w chatce zamarli zaskoczeni. Abigial była nawet w takim szoku, że wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Arthur popatrzył na nią zaniepokojony, sprawdzając czy nie jest wściekła, ale na szczęście nic takiego nie dostrzegł, więc skierował wzrok na ukochanego.

Ręka Johna znieruchomiała na głowie Jacka, gdzie targał jego włosy. Wpatrywał się w syna zupełnie jak przez pierwszych kilka dni po jego narodzeniu, gdy miał problem z uwierzenie w jego istnienie, jakby ten kilkugodzinny poród w nocy, którego musieli słuchać, śmiertelnie przerażeni nieludzkimi wręcz wrzaskami, nie był wystarczającym dowodem na to, że zawiniątko w ramionach Abigail, to nie są zwykłe szmaty, tylko w środku jest prawdziwe niemowlę.

Nikt się nie odzywał, co wyraźnie denerwowało Jacka, który patrzył na każdego dorosłego, czekając na odpowiedź. Najwięcej patrzył na rodziców, ale ci nie byli pomocni, więc spojrzał na Arthura, którego znowu zmroziło. Nie chciał sobie nawet robić nadziei. 

\- Cóż… - Abigail pierwsza wzięła się w garść i odchrząknęła niezręcznie. – Jeśli chcesz i jeśli wujek Arthur się zgodzi.

Arthur popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. Chciała dzielić syna z człowiekiem, który skradł mężczyznę jej życia i ojca jej dziecka? Czy to był sen?

\- Chcę! – odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Jack, wyrywając Johna z jego transu. Patrząc na chłopca, ukochany uśmiechnął się z czułością nim z takim samym uśmiechem popatrzył na Arthura, którego serce zabiło mocniej. – Kiedyś nawet bardziej lubiłem wujka Arthura od papy. Był milszy.

Z tych nerwów, Arthur roześmiał się głośno, nie bardzo wiedząc co rozśmieszyło go bardziej, słowa Jacka, czy oburzona mina Johna, który spiorunował go wzrokiem, gdy tylko zaczął rechotać.

\- Powiedział kiedyś, teraz już nie – przypomniał mu podniesionym głosem, by na pewno go usłyszał. 

\- To wciąż zabawne – wydyszał i otarł kolejne łzy z oczu. Gdy popatrzył na Tilly i Sadie, też były rozbawione. Abigail także, tylko Jack nie wiedział co w tym takiego śmiesznego, ale był ukontentowany po prostu mogąc przytulać się do ojca.

\- Cieszę się, że bawi cię moja głupota – mruknął zgorzkniale pod nosem.

\- Nie martw się, nigdy mi nie przeszkadzała – obiecał mu, przyklękając na jedno kolano, by być na wysokości Jacka. Skinął na chłopca palcem, a ten od razu podszedł bliżej. Popatrzył na Jacka z uśmiechem, przez moment widząc w nim swojego zmarłego syna. Nie wyglądali ani trochę podobnie, ale ten sam wiek, ta sama dziecinna niewinność wystarczyły, by przywołać bolesne wspomnienia. Oczy znów zaczęły go szczypać. – Będę zaszczycony mogąc być twoim tatusiem, Jack, ale jesteś pewien, że twój prawdziwy ojciec i mama nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?

Ostatnim czego chciał, to rozbić tę rodzinę. Nie była może zbyt tradycyjna, ale działała. Nie chciał być piachem w jej trybach, rola pomocnego wujka mu wystarczała, choć w głębi serce chciał być znów ojcem. To było wspaniałe uczucie być dla tak małego dziecka całym światem, pomagać mu dorastać. Zbyt wcześnie mu to odebrano i do dzisiaj się z tym nie pogodził, ale może wreszcie znów zazna smaku ojcostwa.

\- Pomogłeś go wychować bardziej niż John, Arthurze – odezwała się Abigail. Uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością, rozbawiony odrobinę, gdy ukochany prychnął obrażony. – Gdybym nie była pewna, że to on jest ojcem, byłbyś drugim wyborem.

Schlebiało mu to. Ona też była kimś, w kim mógłby się zakochać, gdyby nie John.

Popatrzył jeszcze na ukochanego, by i od niego uzyskać pozwolenie na bycie niejako trzecim rodzicem Jacka, ale głupio zakładał, że musi w ogóle pytać.

\- Zasługujesz na to – powiedział mu John. Arthur znów poczuł wzruszenie, a serce oszalało z radości. –To nie Isaac, ale…

\- Wiem – przerwał mu łamiącym się głosem. – Dziękuję.

Bez żadnych więcej słów, objął Jacka i przytulił do siebie. Łzy pociekły mu po policzkach, gdy chłopiec wtulił się w niego od razu, obejmując go za szyję swoimi drobnymi ramionami. John miał rację, to nie był Isaac, ale jego miłość do tego dziecka nie była ani trochę słabsza. 

Nigdy nie sądził, że znowu zostanie ojcem. Trochę zazdrościł Johnowi, on wciąż miał na to szansę. Miał nadzieję pomóc w wychowaniu Jacka, ale w najśmielszych snach nie marzył nigdy, że będzie mógł się nazywać jego ojcem. John i Abigail podarowali mu najwspanialszy prezent na świecie, który już raz utracił wiele lat temu. 

Znów miał rodzinę.

Odsunął Jacka od siebie i z uśmiechem ujął go delikatnie za policzki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten chłopiec jest teraz jego synem. Nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, ale kochał go równie mocno, co własne dziecko i zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by tragedia jaka raz go już spotkała się nie powtórzyła. Jack będzie bezpieczny i szczęśliwy, dopilnuje tego. Razem z Abigail i Johnem wychowają go na wspaniałego mężczyznę.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? – zapytał go zmieszany Jack. Arthur wyprostował się z nim i wziął go na ręce. – Jesteś smutny?

\- To ze szczęścia – odpowiedział mu, nie wstydząca się ani trochę swoich łez, ani że wszyscy je widzą. Nie miał ochoty udawać twardego i opanowanego, gdy był taki szczęśliwy. Spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Johna, który podszedł do niego i objął go wspierająco ramieniem, opierając czoło o jego skroń. Ucałował go w nią, wolną dłoń unosząc do jego twarzy, by z czułością zetrzeć mu kciukiem łzy z policzków.

Kiedyś nie pozwoliliby sobie na taki gest wśród ludzi, ale tutaj nie musieli się bać. Byli akceptowani, nie musieli się kryć ze swoimi uczuciami, mogli je okazywać tak jak każda inna para w takiej sytuacji i nikt na nich krzywo nie spojrzy. Wspaniale być w końcu wolnym. Arthur westchnął, czując się niezwykle błogo i bezpiecznie w ramionach ukochanego i z ich synem na rękach.

\- To mogę cię już nazywać tatusiem? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony Jack.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem i odstawił chłopca na podłogę, znów przed nim klękając.

\- Tylko nie rób tego przy obcych ludziach, Jack – ostrzegł go poważnie. Wolałby nie niszczyć nastroju tak poważnym tematem, ale Jack musiał jak najwcześniej się dowiedzieć, co im groziło. – Nikomu nie możesz tego powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

\- Ludzie nie lubią osób takich jak tatuś i ja – wyjaśnił mu John, przyklękając obok. Arthur znów miał ochotę płakać, gdy po raz pierwszy od lat nazwano go „tatusiem”, a to przecież był tylko John. Jego klatkę piersiową wypełniło przyjemne ciepło i rosnące serce. – Uważają, że to co robimy to grzech jak kradzież i powinno się nas zabijać, bo inaczej zarazimy wszystkich.

\- Jesteście chorzy? – zapytał skonfundowany, patrząc na nich jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz kichną i potwierdzą jego pytanie.

\- Nie, ale społeczeństwo tak uważa – odpowiedział tym razem Arthur. 

\- Ale czemu?

Popatrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, bo sami nie znali przyczyny tej nienawiści.

\- Nie wiemy – przyznał w końcu John i przeczesał synowi włosy. – Tak po prostu jest. Dlatego nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, Jack, bo ludzie będą chcieli nas skrzywdzić.

\- Mogę dochować tajemnicy! – obiecał podekscytowany tą perspektywą.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał go Arthur i wystawił mały palec, który Jack szybko chwycił swoim.

\- Tak! – potwierdził, przypieczętowując ich małą tajemnicę. – Słowo!

\- Okej – przytaknął i potargał chłopakowi włosy, nim razem z Johnem wyprostowali się, patrząc na Abigail. – Dziękuję.

W życiu jej się nie odwdzięczy za to, co właśnie mu dała.

\- Nie ma za co – zapewniła i przywołała do siebie Jacka, tłumacząc mu, że czas już iść spać. – Dobranoc, chłopcy. Cieszę się, że wróciliście cali i zdrowi.

\- Dobranoc, Abigail – odpowiedział jej John. – Ja też dziękuję. 

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze do nich obu, nim poszła wraz z Jackiem się położyć.

\- To ja wracam na wartę – oznajmiła Sadie i zabrał swój karabin. – Lepiej odpocznijcie, bo jutro któryś z was ją po mnie przejmuje. Dobrej nocy, tatusiowie.

Sadie wyszła, a Arthur poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. Gdy popatrzył na ukochanego, ten też był zawstydzony.

\- Wasze posłania gotowe – poinformowała ich Tilly, dalej uśmiechając się do nich, jakby nic wielkiego się nie zmieniło w jej postrzeganiu ich. Tak pewnie to dla niej wyglądało. – Gratuluję ojcostwa, Arthurze.

\- Dzięki – odparł. Jego twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej gorąca, co bardzo rozbawiło kobietę.

\- Dobranoc – powiedziała im jeszcze, zostawiając ich samych, by dołączyć do Abigail i Jacka za ścianą.

Obaj odetchnęli głęboko i popatrzyli na siebie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się właśnie wydarzyło. Arthur był wręcz pewny, że to tylko majaki wywołane zamarzaniem na śmierć w tym okropnym deszczu, który ich zaskoczył w drodze tutaj. Jeśli tak, to był gotowy umierać.

\- Arthur – wyszeptał John i złapał go za rękę. Dłonie ich obu drżały mocno, choć nie było już powodu do strachu. – Zrobiliśmy to. Powiedzieliśmy komuś o nas dobrowolnie. Bo chcieliśmy

\- Tak – przytaknął, nadal trochę nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zdobyli się na odwagę. Wszystko poszło po prostu idealnie, jak w jakimś śnie. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że coś idzie aż tak gładko. – Nie musimy się już ukrywać przed przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie musimy – potwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko. To było zaraźliwe i nim Arthur się obejrzał, też się tak głupio szczerzył. – Mogę cię całować kiedy chcę. Łapać cię za rękę. Nikt nic nie powie, nikt nam nie owinie sznura wokół szyi.

To brzmiało jeszcze wspanialej wypowiedziane na głos. W końcu mieli miejsce, grupę ludzi, przed którą nie musieli się kryć. Bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie nikt im nie zagrozi i gdzie nie musieli się zastanawiać, czy mogą sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy dotyk. Teraz mogli po prostu złapać się za ręce kiedy chcieli. I wiele więcej.

Arthur miał wrażenie, że szczęście które teraz czuł, rozsadzi go zaraz od środka. Znów drżał, ale tym razem nie ze strachu czy z zimna. Fala ciepła rozeszła się po jego ciele, swoje źródło mając w klatce piersiowej, w sercu, które biło szybko i mocno, jakby to ono osobiście się cieszyło. Co jakiś czas czuł w nim dziwny, ale przyjemny ucisk, który zamieniał się w mrowienie rozprzestrzeniające się na całą skórę, aż włoski stawały mu dęba.

\- Zrobiliśmy to – powtórzył słowa ukochanego, nie mogąc się przestać uśmiechać ani na niego patrzeć. Czy jego oczy zawsze były takie błyszczące?

Nie miał pojęcia, kto ruszył się pierwszy, ale w jednej chwili stali przed sobą, a w drugiej obejmowali się mocno, nawet nie całowali, po prostu trzymali się nawzajem w ramionach, dzieląc się swoją radością i ulgą, gdy część ich problemów została rozwiązana w kilka minut. Arthur zaśmiał się w ramię ukochanego, czując jak ten też trzęsie się od własnego śmiechu, który usłyszał tuż przy uchu. Dawno nie słyszał go tak radosnego i beztroskiego.

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, ściskając się mocno i kiwając na boki, nie potrafiąc ustać w miejscu. Nie chciało im się nawet spać, byli zbyt pełni energii, chcieli się dalej cieszyć, celebrować tak jak powinni. Choć się kończył, to był wielki dzień, który zapamiętają do końca życia.

Wciąż się uśmiechali, gdy odsunęli się nieco od siebie. W oczach Johna nadal było niedowierzanie, ale powoli znikało, zastępowane przez kolejne pokłady radości, od której robiły mu się czerwone policzki. Wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego. Chciał go takim widzieć już do końca życia, swojego lub Johna. Zasługiwał na to i obiecał sobie w tym momencie, że zrobi wszystko, by pomóc mu to osiągnąć, tak jak ukochany dopiero co pomógł jemu.

Łzy ponownie napłynęły mu do oczu i ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy przypomniał sobie, że znów jest ojcem. To było tak surrealistyczne, nawet bardziej niż zaakceptowanie przez Tilly. Która matka tak po prostu pozwala, by jej dziecko miało drugiego ojca, gdy pierwszy wciąż żyje i nawet jest zmotywowany do wychowywania go?

Ta kobieta była święta, nie widział innego wytłumaczenia. Po tym co stało się z jego synem, jak nie był w stanie go ochronić, nie zasługiwał pewnie na drugą szansę w byciu ojcem. Abigail i John uważali najwyraźniej inaczej. Nie miał pojęcia jak im się odwdzięczy, ale na pewno nie będą żałować tej decyzji.

\- Arthur? – zmartwił się John, widząc jego wzruszenie. – Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się, choć oczy wciąż miał zaszklone. – Po prostu… Jack… Dziękuję.

John uspokoił się, widząc że to nic poważnego. Odwzajemnił uśmiecha Arthura i znowu go objął. Wczepił się w niego jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z tyloma emocjami na raz.

\- Na pewno będziesz dla niego świetnym ojcem, lepszym niż ja kiedykolwiek będę – wyszeptał mu do ucha John. Arthur chciał mu powiedzieć, że się nie doceniał, ale nie zdążył. – Jestem pewien, że Isaac cieszyłby się mogąc mieć młodszego brata. Żałuję, że nie mogę ci go zwrócić.

Rozpłakał się po tych słowach jak małe dziecko, łkając w ramię Johna, który też się trząsł od własnego płaczu. Nie miał pojęcia czemu ukochany też płakał, może też go wzruszyło to, że Jack chciał Arthura za ojca, tak po prostu, jakby to nie było nic wyjątkowego. Albo nie potrafił nie przeżywać znowu śmierci Isaaca, po której zbierał kawałki, jakie zostały z serca Arthura po tej tragedii, kilka lat później dodając do niego własny fragmencik, łatając choć trochę ziejącą pustką dziurę, którą zostawiła po sobie śmierć dziecka. 

Musieli się wypłakać nim byli gotowi położyć się wreszcie do snu. Miał nadzieję, że nie obudzili nikogo swoimi szlochami, które starali się tłumić, zagryzając zęby na materiałach swoich koszul. Jeśli Abigail i Tilly ich słyszały, to nie przyszły sprawdzić co się dzieje. Całe szczęście. Nie chcieli widowni, to był kolejny intymny moment i choć dziewczęta na pewno by ich nie zaczęły oceniać ani się naśmiewać, chcieli by to zostało miedzy nimi.

Wymęczyło ich to płakanie, gdy w końcu położyli się w na swoich posłaniach, byli już gotowi zasnąć. Oczy mieli czerwone od łez, a policzki mokre. By je wysuszyć, użyli koca którym okryli się szczelnie, tworząc wokół siebie ciepły kokon, nim spoczęli w swoich objęciach.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – obiecał mu szeptem John, gładząc go po plecach.

Nie musiał mu tego mówić, ale miło było to usłyszeć, zwłaszcza wiarę w jego głosie. Wtedy jego własna stawała się silniejsza.

\- Wiem – powiedział i ucałował ukochanego. Pocałunek trwał krótko, ale i tak dostał od niego dreszczy, a usta mrowiły, gdy nie czuł już na nich warg Johna. – Dobranoc, Johnny.

\- Dobranoc, Arthurze – odpowiedział i zamknął powoli oczy, głowę układając wygodnie na jego ramieniu.

Zdrętwieje mu do rana, jeśli prześpią tak całą noc, ale nie obchodziło go to kompletnie. Liczyło się tylko to, że byli wśród przyjaciół – bezpieczni i akceptowani, mogąc być sobą. Zdrętwiała ręka to mała cena za możliwość spania z ukochanym.

Poniekąd mieli już dom, o którym tak marzyli i w którym mogli być sobą. Na razie byli to tylko ludzie, ale niedługo to będą też prawdziwe cztery ściany i dach nad głową.

***

_Once the stone_  
_You're crawling under_  
_Is lifted off your shoulders_  
_Once the cloud that's raining_  
_Over your head disappears_  
_The noise that you'll hear_  
_Is the crashing down of hollow years_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream Theater - Hollow Years


	6. Drogą na zachód

_We all walk down the streets of blame_   
_As we avoid regrets and shame_   
_The songs we sing just ain't the same_   
_And then our dreams just drift away_

_A gold dust woman read it in my cards_   
_There's a long parade of us with broken hearts_

***

W chatce przez całą noc było takie ciepło, że ciężko było się zmusić do wstania. Było tak przyjemnie, że nie mieli nawet ochoty kiwnąć palcem, a co dopiero wstać. Nie mogli jednak spać cały dzień jak u Charlotte, któryś z nich musiał zmienić Sadie na posterunku. Kto wie jak długo kobieta pilnowała ich kryjówki, na pewno całą noc, ale jak długo przed ich przybyciem już tam stała?

Jeszcze ich nie obudziła i brutalnie nie ściągnęła z łóżka, a to pewnie ich czekało, jeśli nie podniosą się dość szybko, ale nawet to nie skłoniło Arthura do wyplątania się z objęć Johna. Tak jak podejrzewał, ręka mu zdrętwiała, w ogóle jej nie czuł. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby trzeba ją było amputować.

Mimo to wciąż nic. Nie otworzył nawet jeszcze oczu, ukontentowany swoim położeniem i bliskością ukochanego, jego ciepłem i znajomym zapachem. Uwielbiał budzić się obok Johna. Nie było to nic wyjątkowego, ale gdy przez wiele tygodni się tego nie doświadcza, nawet taka trywialna czynność jak spanie razem, a potem wspólne wyplątywanie się z pościeli, rosło do rangi przyjemnego wydarzenia, którego nie ma się dość.

John zawsze wyglądał zjawiskowo, gdy wciąż był jeszcze zaspany po śnie. To właśnie perspektywa tego widoku skłoniła w końcu Arthura do otworzenia oczu. Ukochany leżał tuż przed nim, tak blisko jak tylko się dało. Jedna jego ręka spoczywała podkulona między ich klatkami piersiowymi, drugą obejmował Arthura luźno. Ich nogi były ze sobą splecione, gdy się kładli mieli zimne stopy, teraz były rozgrzane i przyjemnie było je trzymać blisko siebie, ocierać je o siebie delikatnie.

Gdy Arthur tak zrobił, przesuwając stopę w górę łydki Johna, ten westchnął cicho, po czym zaczął się trochę wiercić, nim znów się ułożył wygodnie, robiąc sobie poduszkę z jego ramienia. Twarz miał rozluźnioną, od razu było widać, że jest spokojny i zrelaksowany. W obozie zawsze był spięty, gotowy nawet w środku nocy do strzelaniny czy nagłej wyprowadzki. Teraz czuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, że rozluźnił się cały.

Arthur przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem. Znał jego twarz już na pamięć, nie musiał nic zapamiętywać, by ją idealnie odrysowywać, a mimo to zawsze podziwiał każdy najmniejszy szczegół – ledwo widoczną bliznę, pieg, rzęsę na policzku czy oderwaną skórkę na ustach.

Zauroczony zabrał dłoń z biodra ukochanego i uniósł ją do jego twarzy, odgarniając mu z niej włosy, które opadły mu na nią we śnie. John zmarszczył nos, gdy jeden z kosmyków połaskotał go w niego. Nie obudził się, spał dalej w najlepsze. Arthurowi aż żal go było budzić.

Pogładził jeszcze ukochanego po policzku nim położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnął lekko.

\- John – zwrócił się do niego. John zacisnął mocniej powieki i najwyraźniej postanowił zwinąć się w kłębek jak kot. Podkulił nogi, przycisnął brodę do szyi i na ślepo sięgnął po krawędź koca, by opatulić się nim szczelniej. Arthur zmartwił się, że może ma gorączkę po wczorajszym deszczu i dlatego tak go ciągnie do ciepła. Dotknął jego czoła, ale było tylko lekko rozgrzane, tak jak powinno być. – John.

\- Mmm?

Wreszcie jakaś reakcja, ale niewystarczająca. John pewnie nawet się nie obudził i tylko mruknął coś przez sen. Na razie było to jeszcze urocze, ale jak Sadie dobierze im się do tyłków, Arthur się zdenerwuje i siłą wyciągnie tego lenia spod koca.

Gdy kolejne wypowiedzenie jego imienia i szturchnięcie nie dało żadnych rezultatów, Arthur zmienił taktykę. Ucałował Johna w kącik ust, najpierw delikatnie, jak dotyk piórkiem, za drugim razem nieco mocniej. Ukochany znów coś mruknął i poruszył się.

Dumny z siebie Arthur pocałował go następnie w policzek, czując pod ustami drapanie lekkiego zarostu. Następny był nos, który John znów zmarszczył po czym prychnął głośno. Ucałował policzek jeszcze raz, następnie podbródek i znowu usta, tym razem nie bawiąc się w żadne subtelności.

Wargi Johna rozchyliły się momentalnie, wpuszczając go do środka. Kim był Arthur, by odmawiać zaproszenia? Choć nie lubił tego robić, trzymał oczy otwarte, gdy wsunął język do ust ukochanego, trącając jego własny. John jęknął głośno, ale Arthur stłumił dźwięk swoimi ustami, którymi chwycił górną wargę ukochanego, jednocześnie wycofując język.

Pilnując się, by go nie poniosło, zaczął ssać i szczypać wargę zębami, aż powieki Johna zaczęły drgać i otworzyły się w końcu. Ledwo się uniosły, ale przynajmniej już nie spał. Zagubiony popatrzył centralnie na Arthura, a gdy się zorientował, co się dzieje, zamruczał i sprawił, że wrócili do normalnego pocałunku.

Arthur nie chciał pozwolić, by nabrał tempa, ale z sennym Johnem nie musiał się o to martwić. To był leniwy pocałunek, słodki, które nie znaczył nic ponad „cieszę się że jesteś” czy „dzień dobry, kocham cię”. Szybko się skończył, pozostawiając ich w stanie upojenia, które dosłownie sprawiało, że mięśnie im wiotczały.

Może to nie był dobry pomysł budzić Johna w ten sposób. Teraz i Arthurowi odechciało się znowu wstawać. Łatwo byłoby znów zamknąć oczy i zasnąć, ale zamiast to zrobić, wyciągnął rękę spod głowy Johna, czując jak wraca do niej krążenie, przez co miał wrażenie, jakby miliony mrówek kłębiły mu się pod skórą na całej długości ramienia.

\- Musimy wstać, John – zwrócił się do niego, patrząc z góry jak ukochany nie do końca jeszcze kontaktując dalej leży w tej samej pozycji, co przed chwilą. Skorzystał z tego, że koc opadł z Arthura i mógł się nim bardziej okryć.

\- Nie chcę – odparł zachrypniętym po spaniu głosem. Brzmiał jakby wypalił dziesięć paczek papierosów jedna po drugiej.

\- Zauważyłem – stwierdził rozbawiony, z rozczuleniem patrząc jak ukochany układa się wygodniej, zawijając się szczelnie w koc.

\- Dlaczego cały czas musimy wstawać wcześnie? – zapytał z pretensją, patrząc na Arthura tylko jednym okiem. – Nie mamy nic do roboty tutaj, co wymagałoby wczesnego wstania.

\- Trzeba zmienić Sadie na posterunku – przypomniał i choć pewnie usypiało to Johna jeszcze bardziej, zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy, patrząc jak przelewają mu się przez palce. Wciąż były gdzieniegdzie wilgotne po wczorajszej ulewie.

\- Świetnie, zrób to, a ja wrócę do spania – postanowił i zamknął nawet to jedno otwarte oko.

Arthur prychnął i pociągnął ukochanego mocno za włosy. John syknął i nieco bardziej rozbudzony spojrzał na niego z pretensją.

\- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się. Z chęcią postoi na straży. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz trzymał wartę. Dutch zwolnił go z tego obowiązku już dawno, uważając, że to marnotrawstwo talentu. Omal się o to kiedyś nie pobił z Johnem, który nie miał takiego szczęścia. Nienawidził trzymać wart i uważał to za niesprawiedliwe, że tylko Arthur nie musiał się nimi zajmować. – Ale ty musisz się zająć końmi.

John zmrużył oczy, niechętny do niczego, co kończyło się wyjściem z łóżka. Był nawet na tyle bezczelny, by fuknąć, zamknąć znowu oczy i próbować zasnąć.

Westchnął zirytowany, decydując się, że John może jeszcze chwilę poleżeć. Jego ciało wciąż dochodziło do siebie po postrzale, więc mógł mu wybaczyć to lenistwo, ale tylko dzisiaj.

Zamierzał wstać sam, ale gdy spróbował się podnieść, John szybko jak na bycie zaspanym objął go w pasie ramieniem i pociągnął z powrotem w dół. Stękając, Arthur upadł na śpiwór.

\- John – odezwał się, starając się włożyć nieco surowości do swojego tonu. John tylko zacisnął mocniej palce na jego biodrze.

\- Z tobą jest cieplej – wyjaśnił.

\- John – powtórzył, tym razem groźniej i bardziej warkotliwie.

\- Dobra – westchnął pokonany i odrzucił z siebie koc, siadając na śpiworze i przecierając oczy. – Nie śpię.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił i ucałował go w czoło, podnosząc się szybko nim John zdążył go znowu zatrzymać, a próbował. – Zobaczę co u Sadie i kiedy ją zmienić. Ty zajmiesz się końmi, ale możesz jeszcze trochę poleżeć.

\- Łaskawca – mruknął i położył się z powrotem, chowając nogi pod kocem.

Arthur przyglądał mu się podczas zakładania butów, chcąc zobaczyć czy spróbuje znowu pójść spać, ale John tylko przeciągał się i ziewał. Z uśmiechem chwycił jeszcze swoją torbę ze stołu i wyszedł przed chatę, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi, by nie wpuścić do środka zimnego powietrza. Słońce dopiero wstawało, więc było dosyć chłodno, ale i za dnia też tak będzie, w końcu siedzieli w górach.

Wyjście z chatki bez żadnego płaszcza, to był głupi pomysł, ale nie chciał się już wracać, więc szybko oddalił się od domu i wysikał się szybko, nim poszedł szukać Sadie. Opatulona w ciepły płaszcz – jego płaszcz, ten sam który miał na sobie, gdy pierwszy raz się poznali – stała oparta o jedno z drzew, mając widok na całą drogę przebiegająca wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, samej będąc nieco ukrytą.

\- Duży tu jest ruch? – zapytał ją, zbliżając się.

Sadie popatrzyła na niego, mrużąc oczy na widok tego jak jest ubrany. Po wczorajszym powinien mieć już dość chłodu, ale najwyraźniej był durniem.

\- Nie powinieneś tak wychodzić, złapiesz zapalenie płuc – zwróciła mu uwagę i poprawiła chwyt na karabinie. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, jakby nie spała porządnie od kilku dni. Tak pewnie było. Założyłby się, że pełniła większość wart, ledwo co dopuszczając pozostałe dziewczęta do tego zadania.

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił ją, obejmując się ramionami, by zatrzymać trochę ciepła. Niewiele to pomagało i tak się trząsł. – Więc?

\- Mało tu przyjezdnych – odpowiedziała mu w końcu, poprawiając płaszcz na ramionach. Był na nią za duży, a nie był zapięty i zsuwał się nieco. – Poza Pinkertonami, którzy pojawili się tu dwa razy w ciągu dwóch dni, przejeżdża tędy tylko okazjonalnie jakiś myśliwy.

Przytaknął usatysfakcjonowany. Dobrze wybrali miejsce, pamiętał że niewiele widywał tu ludzi, gdy polował z Hamishem, który też zaznaczał parokrotnie, że nie miewa gości. Powinni tu być bezpieczni jeszcze przez kilka dni, nim ruszą… Gdziekolwiek, nie postanowili jeszcze gdzie, ale prędzej czy później będą musieli zdecydować.

\- Jakiś szukał zaczepki?

\- Jeden zalecał się do Abigail – odparła momentalnie rozbawiona. – Ale zrezygnował, gdy przystawiła mu rewolwer do krocza.

Arthur zaśmiał się, co trochę go rozgrzało. Pokręcił głową, dalej uśmiechnięty i popatrzył na Sadie. Nawet śmiech jej nie rozbudził, miała ciemne sińce pod oczami, ciemniejsze nawet niż te, które miał on i John po spotkaniu z Micah. Musiała odpocząć jak najprędzej, inaczej biedna kobieta się wykończy. Nie złamali jej o’driscolle, nie złamała jej śmierć męża ani szalone plany Dutcha, a ma złamać brak snu? Niedoczekanie.

\- Oddawaj płaszcz i karabin, zmieniam cię. – Nie proponował, nie chciał jej dać nawet szansy na protesty, dlatego chwycił za karabin i bez problemu jej go wyrwał, choć próbowała się stawiać. Był silniejszy od niej, a teraz przez brak snu miał jeszcze większą przewagę. Wyrwanie jej broni było jak zabranie zabawki dziecku.

\- Nie, Arthur, oddawaj to – zaprotestowała i wyciągnęła ręce po karabin. Odtrącił je, choć samo trzymanie broni za plecami by wystarczyło. – Nic mi nie jest.

\- Mówiłaś, że mamy cię zmienić.

\- Nie tak wcześnie – poprawiła się i znów próbowała odzyskać broń. By się odsunęła, popchnął ją lekko na drzewo za nią i przyparł do niego, uśmiechając się z wyższością. Rozjuszyło ją to nieco. – Jesteś zmęczony podróżą!

\- Ledwo się trzymasz na nogach – zauważył, przyglądając się jej krytycznie. – A ja jestem wypoczęty do tego stopnia, że nie wiem co robić z całą tą energią. Przespałem całe sześć ostatnich nocy.

\- Ślady na twojej szyi wskazują co innego – zadrwiła, pociągając za bandanę i odsłaniając znamiona zostawione przez Johna. Sadie zaśmiała się, gdy klepnął ją w dłoń i pospiesznie zakrył ślady. – Ładnie ci z rumieńcem.

\- Będziesz nam tak teraz dogryzać? – zapytał jej. Przynajmniej w twarz już mu nie było zimno, gdy tak się czerwienił.

\- Chcesz być z Johnem traktowany jak para tworzona przez kobietę i mężczyznę, bierz wszystko, co z tym dostajesz, a nie tylko akceptację – powiedziała mu zadziornie, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz. Od razu zadrżała, gdy nic jej już nie chroniło przed lekkim, ale nieprzyjemnym wiatrem. – Dałabym radę was jeszcze trochę pilnować.

\- Jasne, że dałabyś – przytaknął jej bez przekonania, odbierając swój płaszcz i ubierając się w niego, uprzednio zdejmując torbę, by była na wierzchu. W przeciwieństwie do Sadie zapiął się pod sama szyję. – Wyśpij się, jak wstaniesz, to porozmawiamy, mamy parę spraw do omówienia.

\- I chcę usłyszeć dokładnie co zaszło w Beaver Hollow – zażądała, zmierzając w stronę chatki, tak jak wcześniej on obejmując się ramionami. – Prawie zabici przez Micah, dajcie spokój.

\- Byliśmy ranni – tłumaczył ich znowu, choć nie musieliby się nawet bić, gdyby w trakcie walki któryś z nich sięgnął po rewolwer na ziemi. Bicie się wręcz nie było najmądrzejszą decyzją. – Jeśli John śpi, kopnij go ode mnie, żeby go obudzić!

\- Tak zrobię! – odkrzyknęła i po chwili była już w chacie, a on został sam na świeżym i chłodnym powietrzu.

Odetchnął pełną piersią i oparł się o drzewo za sobą, sprawdzając w jakim stanie jest broń. Czysta i naładowana, dobrze, choć wątpił, że będzie z niej musiał korzystać, chyba że przeciwko wilkom, których trochę tutaj było. Pinkertoni już raczej nie stanowili zagrożenia, wszyscy ruszyli za Dutchem, gdziekolwiek by teraz nie był. Zawsze chodziło im głównie o niego.

Gdyby parę miesięcy temu miał tę samą wiedzę co teraz, może nawet by się zastanowił nad propozycją agenta Miltona, by sprzedać im Dutcha. Oszczędziliby całemu gangowi wiele cierpień, o ile oczywiście można było ufać Pinkertonom.

Teraz to i tak nie miało już znaczenia, ich gang przestał istnieć, a oni przeżyli najgorsze i zamierzali zacząć nowe życie. Błędy przeszłości już się nie liczyły, nie było co ich rozpamiętywać i zastanawiać się co by się stało, gdyby inaczej podjęli różne decyzje.

Korzystając ze spokoju, wyciągnął z torby papierosy i zapałki, zapalając jednego, by palić powoli na swoim posterunku. Niespiesznie przemykał wzrokiem po okolicy, od wzgórza, od strony którego przytachali z Johnem, przez dolinę, jezioro, miejsce gdzie pierwszy raz spotkał Hamisha i w końcu na kolejnym wzgórzu, przez które prowadziła droga prowadząca w dalszą część gór.

Było tak cicho, że słyszał najmniejszy szelest czy chrobotanie wywoływane przez biegające po ziemi różne gryzonie polujące nocą. Przyroda powoli budziła się do życia i większe zwierzęta takie jak jelenie zaczęły schodzić do jeziora, by się napoić. Gdyby chcieli, mogliby upolować jednego na obiad. Będzie musiał o tym pomyśleć, gdy już skończy wartę i dostanie z powrotem swój łuk.

Dla wielu z byłych towarzyszy trzymanie warty było koszmarem. Nawet nie, koszmar przynajmniej bywa interesujący, a stanie na posterunku i gapienie się w jeden punkt? Najnudniejsze zadanie, jakie można było dostać, to było właśnie pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa innych. Każdy chciał się od tego wymigać, dlatego wszyscy tak chętnie szukali jakiejś roboty, żeby z dumą pochwalić się Dutchowi, że planują jakiś napad i muszą opuścić obóz. Im więcej osób liczył gang, tym więcej osób zaczęło wykorzystywać tę lukę. Dopiero gdy Dutch wprowadził zasadę, że każdy i tak musi odbyć przynajmniej jedną wartę w tygodniu, skończyło się kombinowanie.

Jego i tak to nigdy nie dotyczyło, mógł wyjeżdżać kiedy chciał i jak długo tylko chciał. Jedyna osoba, która nie miała nic przeciwko trzymaniu warty, została z niej zwolniona. Całe szczęście nikt poza Johnem nie wiedział, że nie przeszkadza mu stanie na czatach, bo chyba jeszcze bardziej byliby wściekli, że został tak uprzywilejowany.

Nie przeszkadzało mu pilnowanie. Nigdy. Za młodu, gdy było ich mniej, często pełnił warty. Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko, siedzenie przez wiele godzin i podziwianie przyrody, nawet tak skromnej jak zwykła leśna droga czy wejście do jaskini, to była przyjemność. To właśnie wtedy zaczął po raz pierwszy rysować. Pewnie nie powinien tego robić na warcie, ale nigdy nic się nie stało, bo zawsze co jakiś czas zerkał przed siebie, by przyjrzeć się uważniej miejscu, które rysował, więc tak czy inaczej nic mu nigdy nie umykało.

Pełnienie warty nauczyło go rysować, ale nawet gdy tego nie robił, lubił siedzieć w ciszy i spokoju. To były jedne z niewielu chwil, kiedy będący jeszcze dzieckiem John mu nie przeszkadzał. Szybko się nudził siedząc z nim na posterunku i uciekał, więc gdy Arthur musiał odetchnąć od tego małego, wszędobylskiego szczura, po prostu szedł pilnować obozu. Zawsze działało.

Nic nie stracił ze swojego podejścia do bycia wartownikiem, podobnie jak John, który do dzisiaj tego nienawidził i pewnie był bardzo niepocieszony wiedząc, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie i jego kolej. Na razie jednak Arthur był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany z tego, że padło na niego.

Dopalił papierosa i po wyrzuceniu peta wyjął z torby dziennik. Dłonie trochę mu zmarzły, dlatego miał mały problem z poprawnym trzymaniem ołówka, ale mimo to zaczął opisywać wydarzenia ostatnich dni, od odebrania koni zaczynając, na wczorajszym niezapomnianym wieczorze kończąc.

Udało mu się nawet ukończyć portret Johna, który zaczął już trzy dni temu, gdy spędzali noc w chacie niedaleko Rancza Emerald. Zarysował też szkic kolejnego, zaspanego ukochanego z dzisiaj, nim wrócił do notatki o koniach, gdzie obok opisu tego jak wspaniale było znów zobaczyć swoje wierzchowce, zaczął rysować wszystkie cztery.

Czasami podnosił wzrok, gdy widział swoich bliskich kręcących się w pobliżu chaty. Abigail i Tilly wyszły dwa razy, John także, raz znikając za domem, a innym razem by nabrać wody do wiadra.

Naszkicował ogólne sylwetki każdego z koni i kończył już rysować Old Boya, gdy przyszedł go odwiedzić John niosący talerz z czymś parującym. Arthur wyczuł ukochanego, nim ten się w ogóle zbliżył. Nie miał pojęcia, czy tylko na Johna był taki wyczulony, czy przez bycie na warcie był bardziej uważny. Tak czy inaczej uśmiechnął się do niego, ciesząc się na widok kapelusza, który powrócił na jego głowę.

\- Abigail kazała ci to dać – poinformował John, podając mu miskę ze znajdującym się w niej jedzeniem.

Zamknął dziennik, odkładając go na kamień obok, na którym chwilę później usiedli, gdy przyjął od ukochanego jedzenie, podając mu w zamian karabin, by mieć wolne ręce. Przez chwilę ogrzewał je sobie, trzymając miskę od spodu, by wróciło mu czucie w palcach. Dopiero wtedy zaczął jeść.

John siedział blisko, wpatrując się po prostu w widoki przed sobą i wypatrując podróżujących ludzi. Miał równie mało szczęścia pod tym względem, co Arthur.

\- Wiedziałeś – zaczął niewinnym tonem John, obserwując go jednak dzikimi oczami – że buty Sadie mają wzmocnione czuby?

Arthur roześmiał się głośno. Na całe szczęście nie przełykał akurat, bo z pewnością by się zadławił. Popatrzył na ukochanego, któremu wcale nie było do śmiechu. Jego zniesmaczona mina rozbawiła go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kopnęła cię? – zapytał gdy się uspokoił. Nie miał pojęcia po co pytał, odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Prosto w nerki – odparł i sięgnął za plecy, by dotknąć zranionego miejsca. Arthur znów się zaśmiał i pomasował go za niego. John odetchnął z ulgą, choć pewnie niewiele poczuł przez kurtkę, którą miał na sobie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę to zrobi – wyznał Arthur wracając do jedzenia. Nie było mu jakoś strasznie zimno, ale zrobiło się przyjemniej, gdy zapełniał żołądek ciepłym posiłkiem. 

\- Mówimy o kobiecie, która rzuca się na strzelających wrogów z nożem – przypomniał mu John. – Głupim było zakładać, że tego nie zrobi.

\- Ano – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Prawda.

John szturchnął go łokciem obrażony, ale długo się nie gniewał i zaczął się uśmiechać, znowu podziwiając przyrodę.

\- Jak się trzymasz na pierwszej warcie od nie wiadomo ilu lat? – zapytał Arthura, zerkając na niego przez moment.

\- Odpoczywam – odpowiedział szczerze. – Lubię pełnić wartę.

\- Wiem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wiem.

\- Jest spokój – wyjaśnił po prostu. – Cisza. Mogę sobie pomyśleć.

\- Wymagające hobby.

\- To że tobie sprawia problemy, nie znaczy że innym też – odgryzł się, a John fuknął, gdy nie udało mu się wyjść zwycięsko. – Po prostu lubię siedzieć w jednym miejscu równie mocno, co przebywać w siodle tygodniami.

\- Gdy siedzisz w siodle, przynajmniej zmienia się sceneria – zauważył John. – Tutaj ciągle masz to samo.

\- Czasami inaczej padnie światło, bo więcej chmur przesłoni słońce. – John po jego słowach spojrzał w niebo, teraz kompletnie szare. Zanosiło się znowu na deszcz. – Wiatr przewróci drzewo, rzeka wyleje, nowe zwierzęta się pojawią. Natura zmienia się cały czas, John.

Kątem oka obserwował podczas jedzenia ukochanego, który zaczął się uważniej przyglądać okolicy, szukając potwierdzeń jego słów.

\- Patrzysz na to okiem artysty – stwierdził w końcu, porzucając naturę na rzecz dziennika, po który się wyciągnął. Arthur musiał podnieść miskę z kolan, by John mu jej nie wywalił, gdy praktycznie się na nich położył.

\- To może być powód – przyznał, patrząc jak ukochany kartkuje jego dziennik.

\- Lubię naturę równie mocno co każdy, ale trzymanie warty, to nie to samo co oglądanie widoków – tłumaczył się dalej, czytając wpisy Arthura i przeglądając rysunki. – Rysujesz coś innego poza mną?

\- Tylko jeśli znajdę coś ładniejszego – odparł, dumny z rumieńca, jaki wywołała na twarzy ukochanego.

\- Przymknij się – polecił mu John i głośno zamknął dziennika, odkładając go szybko, by po chwili sięgnąć do kieszeni. – Przyniosłem ci rękawiczki.

Arthur nawet nie czekał, aż skończy jeść, od razu osłonił dłonie, które były tylko trochę rozgrzane od trzymania ciepłej miski. Teraz mógł tu siedzieć nawet cały dzień.

\- Co jeszcze ukrywasz w kieszeniach, Johnny Boy? – zapytał go Arthur, mieszając w misce resztką jedzenia, które powoli stygło. Szybko nabrał na łyżkę kolejną porcję, by już skończyć i nie musieć jeść wystudzonej potrawy.

\- Abigail chciała mi wcisnąć jakiś napar ziołowy, żebyśmy na pewno się nie rozchorowali od tego zimna. – John odłożył karabin na ziemię i rozpiął kurtkę, wsadzając pod nią rękę. Miał tam ukrytą kieszeń, z której wyjął dwa kubki. Jeden podał Arthurowi, który odstawił na bok pustą już miskę. Drugi postawił między nogami. Zapiął się z powrotem, nim sięgnął do zewnętrznej kieszeni, tej z której wyciągnął wcześniej rękawiczki. Teraz wyciągnął butelkę whisky. – Ale jestem zwolennikiem staromodnych metod.

Arthurowi trudno było uwierzyć jak łatwo jest mu się śmiać. Ostatnie tygodnie istnienia gangu były czymś potwornym, wszyscy chodzili wściekli albo nieszczęśliwi, on także. Teraz był praktycznie ciągle w dobrym humorze, często się uśmiechał, często się śmiał. Był po prostu tak radosny, jak dawno już nie był. Nie było powodu aż do teraz, kiedy zostawili za sobą to okropne choróbsko, którym stał się gang.

Nigdy nie sądził, że uwolnienie się od życia bandyty wpłynie na niego aż tak pozytywnie. Tak się przecież obawiali odejść, że będzie ich dalej ciągnąć do Dutcha, tymczasem dobrze im było tak jak teraz – wolnym i wśród ludzi, którym mogli bezgranicznie ufać, nie tak jak byłemu liderowi.

Arthur nie żałował ucieczki ani trochę i biorąc pod uwagę równie uśmiechniętego co on sam ukochanego, John też nie czuł się źle. Obaj byli tak cholernie szczęśliwi, a to był przecież dopiero początek.

\- Whisky dobra na wszystko – stwierdził Arthur, patrząc jak ukochany nalewa im obu alkoholu. Gdy oba kubki były już pełne, wznieśli je w górę i stuknęli jeden o drugi. – Zdrówko.

Wypili całą zawartość duszkiem, musieli odetchnąć głęboko, bo zaczęło ich palić gardło, ale uczucie pieczenia szybko przeszło. Za długo już pili whisky, by ich to ruszało. John nalał im znowu po jednym. 

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja czuję się rozgrzany – zwrócił się do Arthura z uśmiechem.

\- Aż mi się zrobiło gorąco – przyznał i rozpiął nieco płaszcz pod szyją. Po ciepłym posiłku, a teraz jeszcze porcji alkoholu, zaczął się odrobinę pocić. Na szczęście chłodne powietrze szybko dostało się pod ubranie i trochę ochłodziło rozgrzaną skórę. – Lepiej wypijmy całą butelkę, bo jak Abigail ją odkryje, to rozpęta ci piekło.

\- Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem – odparł ucieszony. – Poza tym, nie chcemy żeby wywietrzała.

\- Otóż to.

Drugą kolejkę pili już nieco wolniej, mimo wszystko nie chcieli się upić, zwłaszcza Arthur, który zamierzał trzymać wartę jak najdłużej, by Sadie mogła wypocząć. Mógłby zostać zmieniony wcześniej choćby przez Johna, ale nie miał nic przeciwko siedzeniu tu cały dzień. Chyba że zacznie padać.

\- Zająłeś się końmi? – zapytał ukochanego Arthur, gdy obaj napili się whisky.

John przewrócił oczami po usłyszeniu tego pytania.

\- Wyczyszczone z błota, wyczesane, nakarmione – wyliczył po kolei. – Zdjąłem też nasze siodła i przepakowałem na nie nasze rzeczy. No, część. Reszta pójdzie na wóz, gdy już ruszymy w drogę.

\- Dobrze – pochwalił. Pewnie i tak będzie musiał sobie wszystko uporządkować tak jak lubił to mieć, ale doceniał, że John chciał pomóc.

\- Kiedy w ogóle ruszamy? – John wziął porządny łyk whisky nim kontynuował, więc Arthur też skorzystał z przerwy na napicie się. Alkohol coraz mocniej go rozgrzewał, robiło mu się naprawdę gorąco, ale na szczęście nie uderzyło mu jeszcze do głowy. – Jesteśmy już w komplecie, Pinkertonów ani widu, ani słychu. Moglibyśmy ruszać choćby dzisiaj.

\- Ruszymy pewnie niedługo – zdecydował, choć chciał jeszcze posłuchać jak reszta się na to pisze, czy czują się na siłach, by wyruszyć w podróż, która może potrwać dłużej niż jakakolwiek inna poprzednia, jakie odbywali z gangiem i która z pewnością będzie niebezpieczna, nawet gdy opuszczą stan, w którym są poszukiwani. – Może jutro, może pojutrze.

\- Oby jak najszybciej. – Dłoń Johna odnalazła jego własną. Arthur zaczął żałować, że założył tę rękawiczki, ale pomimo ich obecności, starał się czerpać jak najwięcej z tego trzymania się za ręce. Nigdy nie miał tego dość. – Chcę zacząć budować nasz dom jak najszybciej.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech ukochanego, który ten posłał w jego stronę.

\- Zbudować? – zdziwił się. – Nie prościej będzie kupić gotowy? Nie wiemy jak się buduje domy.

\- Nauczymy się – uspokoił go, bardzo nastawiony na budowanie. – A postawienie własnego domu od podstaw będzie pięknym podsumowaniem naszej nowej drogi życia.

\- Czyli będziemy się męczyć z czymś, czego nie potrafimy, bo zachciało ci się symboliki? – zapytał dla pewności Arthur, uśmiechając się szerzej, gdy John spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Okej. Będziemy żyli w krzywym domu.

\- Będzie prosty – upierał się, przysuwając się do Arthura jeszcze bliżej. Szybko wrócił mu dobry humor. – Nikt nam nie sprzeda całego rancza, czegoś takiego się nie sprzedaje.

\- Jesteś ekspertem? – spytał rozbawiony.

\- Myślę logicznie – odparł, rumieniąc się nieznacznie. – I mogłem trochę wypytać o takie rzeczy w Annesburgu.

\- Oczywiście. – Nie naśmiewał się, był naprawdę urzeczony, że John postanowił się takich rzeczy dowiedzieć.

\- Jeden brygadzista, który z ekipą robotników stawiał nowe domy mówił, że takich rzeczy jak ranczo się nie kupuje, chyba że ranczer zbankrutował i chce się pozbyć gospodarstwa – mówił dalej ukochany. To się zgadzało, ranczo Downesów chociażby upadło. Albo małe gospodarstwo Wróbla, czy jak on tam miał na nazwisko. – Ale wcale nie tak łatwo na coś takiego natrafić, zwykle przejmuje je bank, który sprzedaje je dalej, ale zawsze życzą sobie małą fortunę i niekonieczne jako ranczo. A poza tym, skoro ranczo nie przynosi zysków, to sprawienie by zaczęło będzie z naszą nikłą wiedzą trudniejsze niż zaczęcie wszystkiego od nowa. Kupujesz więc ziemię i wynajmujesz kogoś, żeby ci zbudował wszystko co potrzeba. Albo sam budujesz. Tak jak my to zrobimy. To będzie nasz dom, taki jak tylko będziemy chcieli.

Musiał przyznać, że to brzmi miło. Podobał mu się ten plan, martwił się tylko, że nie podołają. W życiu nie budowali nic takiego, ale perspektywa zrobienia czegoś takiego po raz pierwszy, zwłaszcza gdy to będzie ich nowe życie, nowy dom, była bardzo kusząca.

\- Zanim zaczniesz stawiać już ten nasz dom, może najpierw kupmy kawałek ziemi – zaproponował Arthur. Nie chciał podkopywać marzeń Johna, ale musieli nadal stąpać twardo po ziemi.

\- Pamiętam o tym – zapewnił go, dalej jednak uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem. – Kupimy ziemię, zbudujemy sobie ranczo własnymi rękoma i zaczniemy porządne życie zgodnie z prawem. Własny dom, Arthurze. Tylko nasz, urządzony tak jak tylko zechcemy.

\- Brzmi wspaniale – przyznał i westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, by sobie tego nie wyobrażać. Domu, w którym będą mieszkać już do końca życia, który będzie przesiąknięty ich zapachem, pełen różnych należących do nich gratów, ze zdjęciami na ścianach, z kominkiem przy którym będzie się wylegiwał kot mający łapać myszy w ich stodole.

To nie tylko brzmiało, ale i wyglądało wspaniale.

\- Czyli budujemy? – zapytał dla pewności bardzo podekscytowany John. Aż żal było mu odmawiać.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł tak, by go nie zachęcać, ale i nie niszczyć mu marzeń. – Gdy gdzieś się osiedlimy, to znowu o tym porozmawiamy.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. – Całe szczęście John chyba naprawdę rozumiał, że podejmowanie takiej decyzji teraz i tworzenie takich odległych planów, to nienajlepszy pomysł. Dalej był pozytywnie nastawiony, ale nie był tym zaślepiony.

Za marzenia jednak nie karzą, a teraz było nawet łatwiej marzyć, gdy część problemów była już za nimi. 

Sączyli razem whisky przez następną godzinę, obserwując przy okazji okolicę. Trzymanie warty już było dla niego przyjemne, ale w towarzystwie Johna było nawet lepsze. Rozmawiali, żartowali, czasami nic nie mówili tylko patrzyli na wejścia do doliny, każdy na jedno.

Pomimo ciemnych chmur, które zwiastowały deszcz, nie spadła ani jedna jego kropla, przynajmniej na razie. Arthur miał podejrzenia, że do końca dnia lunie, albo chociaż zacznie kropić. Martwiło go to trochę, bo to będzie oznaczać nieprzejezdne drogi i może opóźnić ich wyjazd.

Pogoda póki co nie dopisywała, musieli jak najszybciej opuścić góry, zejść niżej, gdzie będzie cieplej. Razem z Johnem wciąż byli trochę osłabieni po dochodzeniu do siebie, a Jack też mógłby zachorować w takich warunkach. Mieli trochę lekarstw, ale przeziębienie było wystarczająco niebezpieczne dla dorosłego, a co dopiero dla małego chłopca i to w podróży.

Whisky przestała w pewnym momencie działać i zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej niż było. Ilekroć pili, ich zęby uderzały o kubki, tak im szczęki latały. John na pewno nie wspominał takiego zimna dobrze, mimo to siedział z Arthurem aż w butelce została ostatnia kropla alkoholu, która powoli wpadła do jego kubka.

\- Za lepszą pogodę – zażartował John, wznosząc kolejny toast. Znów wypili kolejkę duszkiem. W ogóle już nie paliło, nie zrobiło się też cieplej w żołądku, za to obaj zadrżeli z zimna, a Arthurowi zakręciło się w głowie. Był podpity, gdyby spróbował teraz wstać, pewnie trochę by się zachwiał. – Cholera, jak zimno.

\- Ta whisky chyba nie bardzo pomogła – stwierdził, zapinając się z powrotem pod samą szyję. Pomogło tylko trochę, dalej się trząsł, a uszy to mu chyba zaraz odpadną.

\- Chyba nie – zaśmiał się John, chowając puste już kubki do kieszeni. – Przynajmniej była dobra.

\- Prawda – przytaknął rozbawiony i oparł się o ukochanego. Od razu poczuł, jak John też lekko naparł na niego ciałem. – Nie powinieneś był tu tak ze mną siedzieć. Trzeba było zostawić whisky i iść.

\- I nie napić się? – oburzył się, pociągając nosem, który po chwili przetarł rękawem, gdy zaczęło z niego cieknąć. – Nie ma mowy.

\- Martwię się po prostu, żebyśmy obaj nie zachorowali – wytłumaczył się. Sadie świetnie radziła sobie z bronią i była wojownicza, Tilly i Abigail w razie czego też chwycą za broń, ale mimo wszystko jako mężczyźni, to oni odpowiadali głównie za bezpieczeństwo reszty.

\- Chciałeś po prostu whisky dla siebie – zauważył John i pchnął go lekko.

\- Przejrzałeś mnie – przyznał z uśmiechem, który ukochany natychmiast odwzajemnił.

Jego twarz wyglądała już normalnie, opuchlizny zeszły całkowicie, a skóra wróciła do naturalnego koloru, choć teraz była gdzieniegdzie czerwona od zimna i spożytego przez Johna alkoholu.

Musiał tak patrzeć dłuższą chwilę, całkowicie pochłonięty przez widok przed sobą, bo z transu wyrwało go dopiero parsknięcie Johna.

\- Powinieneś patrzeć w tę stronę – powiedział mu, wskazując na drogę prowadzącą do doliny. – Nie na mnie.

Łatwiej powiedzieć nić zrobić. John powinien częściej patrzeć w lustro, może wtedy nie byłby tak zdziwiony, czemu Arthur rysuje go tak często.

\- Nikt tędy nie przejeżdża – wymamrotał zawstydzony. Całe szczęście, że już wcześniej był czerwony na twarzy, w przeciwnym razie zarumieniłby się teraz.

John znowu prychnął rozbawiony i odwrócił od niego wzrok, nie pozwalając mu dłużej patrzeć w swoje błyszczące oczy.

Arthur prawie jęknął rozczarowany. Podpity słabo nad sobą panował.

\- Dobra. – John odrzucił pustą butelkę jak najdalej potrafił, by nie nieść jej z powrotem do chatki. – Lepiej wrócę zanim wszyscy zaczną myśleć, że robimy tu coś nieodpowiedniego.

Dopiero co wyganiał Johna, ale teraz chciał, by z nim został, choć wyraźnie nie przykładał się wtedy do swojego zadania.

\- Na takim zimnie? – Pomimo rękawiczek, Arthur i tak schował ręce pod pachy, by ogrzać zdrętwiałe palce. – Chuj by mi odpadł.

John roześmiał się głośno.

\- Kobiety to jednak mają łatwiej, najważniejsze mają w środku – stwierdził i podał Arthurowi karabin. Niechętnie wyciągnął ręce z ciepłego miejsca i przyjął broń. Czas wrócić do pracy. Na poważnie. – A i mężczyzna może się ogrzać dzięki temu.

\- Coś w tym jest – przyznał rozbawiony. W przeciwieństwie do Johna nie zdecydował się wstać. Siedząc był bardziej skulony i zatrzymywał więcej ciepła. – Zmykaj już. Nie ma powodu, żebyśmy oboje marzli.

\- Z przyjemnością, bo jeszcze nas twoja nieuwaga zabije, panie wartowniku – dokuczał mu John. Arthur burknął w odpowiedzi, znowu zawstydzony, co tylko bawiło ukochanego, który zamiast od razu odejść, pochylił się jeszcze do niego i ucałował go słodko w usta, po czym uśmiechnął się czule i nałożył mu swój kapelusz na głowę. – Nie rozchoruj się, słońce.

Nim zdążył mu coś odpowiedzieć, John odwrócił się i z dłońmi w kieszeni odszedł szybko w stronę chatki, oglądając się jeszcze za siebie. Arthur patrzył za nim cały czas, zapewne uśmiechając się głupkowato, ale mało go to teraz obchodziło, bo zrobiło mu się znacznie cieplej, zwłaszcza na twarzy.

Wstał chwiejnie z kamienia i wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem wrócił na swój posterunek. Musiał być teraz najszczęśliwszym wartownikiem na świecie.

Niewiele się zmieniło po odejściu Johna. Uczucie ciepła, które po sobie zostawił zniknęło bardzo szybko i znów zrobiło się zimno. Arthur stał trzęsąc się i obserwował okolicę, czasami zerkając w stronę domku, zazdroszcząc wszystkim w środku.

Robił się coraz starszy, nie dla niego już takie temperatury. Niedługo będzie przez nie cierpieć równie mocno, co Hosea, dlatego tym bardziej się cieszył, że niedługo takie zimno nie będzie już problemem, o który będzie musiał się martwić.

\- Własny dom – powtórzył na głos słowa Johna i pokręcił głową. – Cholera, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że się czegoś takiego doczekam.

Domem od dawna był dla niego obóz i stojący w nim namiot, ewentualnie wóz w czasie podróży, ale na pewno nie jeden budynek, do którego na koniec dnia zawsze może wrócić. To zawsze było takie niedostępne i odległe marzenie, które przez większość czasu ignorował, będąc szczęśliwym w gangu. Teraz miało szansę się ziścić.

I nieważne, że nie mieli jeszcze nawet konkretnego planu, ani nie wiedzieli dokąd się udadzą, czy wystarczy im pieniędzy na wszystko, czy wybudują ten ich dom i czym będą się zajmować, by go utrzymać. Po tylu latach w podróży, bez praktycznie żadnej prywatności, ucieszyłby się nawet z jednoizbowej chatki, byle tylko mogli mieć własny kąt dla siebie.

Pewnie powinien się martwić tymi wszystkimi niewiadomymi, zachować chłodną głowę tak jak radził to Johnowi, ale podobnie jak ukochany nie potrafił powstrzymać swojej ekscytacji. Na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i nie było sensu zamartwiać się nieznaną przyszłością. Co by im nie stanęło na drodze, na pewno sobie poradzą. Jak zawsze. Zbyt dobrze znali ten świat, by w nim zginąć, nawet bez pieniędzy. Będzie ciężej, ale przynajmniej będą walczyć z przeciwnościami razem.

Albo zginą. Też razem.

Zaczęło kropić w pewnym momencie. Nie była to może ulewa taka jak wczoraj, ale i tak było nieprzyjemnie. Próbował się kryć pod koronami drzew, ale nie rosły tu mające rozległe korony drzewa liściaste, tylko sterczące w górę iglaki, więc tak czy inaczej zamókł całkiem szybko.

Na szczęście deszcz nie padał zbyt długo, to musiała być jakaś resztka wczorajszej ulewy, bo nawet wyszło słońce. Dalej wiał wiatr, więc nie robiło wielkiej różnicy, ale dużo przyjemniej stało się w promieniach słońca.

Trzymanie warty było jednak czasami okropnym zadaniem. Przynajmniej w górach.

Czas mijał mu powoli. Co jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie porzucić posterunku, tak było tu spokojnie, ale wtedy na horyzoncie pojawiło się dwóch jeźdźców. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to stróże prawa, oni często jeździli dwójkami, ale gdy podjechali bliżej, zauważył jelenia na zadzie jednego z wierzchowców.

Znów naszła go ochota na polowanie. Nie powinno być to nawet trudne do zorganizowania, zwierzyny było tu w bród, krótko po przejeździe myśliwych zobaczył nawet samca łosia przechadzającego się nieopodal jeziora. Zwierzę szybko schowało się znów pomiędzy drzewa, odbiegając z zaskakującą jak na swoje rozmiary gracją.

Po południu pojawił się kolejny podróżny, tym razem samotny. Arthur obserwował go z większą uwagą, gdy mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed chatką, obserwując ją chwilę. Arthur trzymał go na muszce, gotowy odstrzelić go w razie potrzeby, ale na szczęście nieznajomy odjechał bez sprawdzania chatki i po chwili już go nie było.

Pewnie nawet przez chwilę nie było to ani trochę niebezpieczna sytuacja, ot zwykły ciekawski podróżny, Arthur sam często zatrzymywał się tak przy różnych domostwach, choć najczęściej robił to oceniając, czy opłaca się poczekać do nocy i je okraść.

Choć nic się nie stało, zrobił się trochę niespokojny. Był paranoidalny, gdy przez jakiś czas żyje się na ulicy, szybko się tego uczysz wraz z cwaniactwem i nigdy z tych nawyków nie wyrastasz. On też nie wyrósł, dlatego teraz obserwował jeszcze uważniej okolicy, niczym sokół przycupnięty na grani i wypatrujący ofiary. Zrelaksował się dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Sprawdził czas, trochę po drugiej, Sadie pewnie jeszcze spała i powinna to robić jeszcze do wieczora. Należało się, ostatnie dni musiały być dla niej wielkim wysiłkiem, sama odpowiadała za bezpieczeństwo dwóch innych kobiet i jednego dziecka. Nie mogła mieć łatwiej niż on i John, którzy przez ostatnie dni praktycznie cały czas byli w ruchu. Całe szczęście byli teraz razem i mogli sobie nawzajem pomagać. Żadne z nich nie będzie już musiało sprawdzić granic swoich wytrzymałości.

Około trzeciej, gdy Arthur akurat palił papierosa i trzymał karabin tylko jedną ręką, jego uwagę zwrócił szelest liści. Odwrócił szybko głowę w tamtym kierunku, gotowy do obrony, ale nawet nie zdążył chwycić porządnie broni, gdy jego wzrok padł na zbliżającego się znowu Johna, tym razem w towarzystwie.

Jack szedł obok niego, niezrażony zimnem i przeskakując nad kamieniami. Chłopak pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy w jakiej sytuacji są i z jakimi problemami mogą się niedługo zmierzyć. Dla niego to była kolejna wyprowadzka, do jakich był już przyzwyczajony. Dzieciak miał dopiero cztery lata, a już mieszkał w tylu miejscach, że niejeden profesjonalny podróżnik by mu pozazdrościł. 

\- Tatusiu! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, gdy byli już blisko Arthura, którego pierś eksplodowała ciepłem, gdy usłyszał ten tytuł. Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do ponownego bycia ojcem. – Przyszliśmy cię zmienić.

Zarzucił karabin na plecy i nim skupił się na Jacku, popatrzył na Johna, który uśmiechnął się z sympatią.

\- Doprawdy? – zapytał chłopca, przykucając przed nim. – Będziesz nas pilnował?

\- Mogę? – zwrócił się do Johna.

\- W żadnym wypadku – zabronił mu szybko. Jack jęknął rozczarowany.

\- Może innym razem, Jack, jak będziesz starszy – pocieszył go Arthur, poprawiając mu szalik wokół szyi. Usatysfakcjonowany przyklepał jeszcze materiał i wyprostował się, znów patrząc na ukochanego. – Nienawidzisz warty.

Nie potrzebował zmiany, był na tyle wypoczęty, by siedzieć tu do wieczora. Co nie znaczyło, że przeszkadzała mu ta zmiana. Był wdzięczny ukochanemu, że o niej pomyślał, choć wolałby pewnie grzać się w chatce przy kominku jak kobiety.

\- Ale nie zamierzam pozwolić ci siedzieć tutaj cały dzień i odmrozić sobie tyłka – wyjaśnił i wystawił rękę przed siebie. – Oddawaj karabin i kapelusz, i idź się ogrzej.

Z uśmiechem podał Johnowi broń i oddał kapelusz, który bardzo pomógł uczynić te wartę mniej nieprzyjemną. Gdy nie było mu już tak zimno w głowę, przestał się cały trząść i szczękać zębami.

\- Jasne, szefie – odparł i gdy zakładał ukochanemu kapelusz, szybko przeniósł dłoń na kark Johna, odwracając jego głowę i przyciągając bliżej, by ucałować go w zimny już policzek. Wyzwalającym było móc robić takie rzeczy na oczach innych ludzi, bez strachu przed konsekwencjami. Nawet jeśli taką osobą był mały Jack, który nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi, zbyt zajęty dzióbaniem patykiem mrowiska, które znalazł nieopodal. – Chodź, Jack. A ty nie zmarznij.

John przewrócił oczami, które po chwili zniknęły pod rondem kapelusza, który Arthur naciągnął mu mocniej na twarz.

\- Gdzież bym śmiał – prychnął w odpowiedzi i po poprawieniu kapelusza stanął w miejscu idealnym do obserwacji terenu.

\- Poślemy kogoś po ciebie, gdy Sadie się obudzi. Trzeba omówić parę spraw – powiedział jeszcze ukochanemu i złapał Jacka za rękę, odchodząc z nim kawałek, nim przypomniał sobie coś jeszcze. – Ej, John! Uważaj, trochę jest tu wilków!

Nawet przy dzielącej ich odległości i tak zdołał zobaczyć grymas na twarzy Johna.

\- Chrzań się!

Arthur zaśmiał się i dalej prowadził zdezorientowanego trochę Jacka w stronę chaty.

\- Chcesz ze mną zajrzeć do koni? – zapytał chłopca, gdy byli już na drodze i o krok od drzwi prowadzącej do ciepłego wnętrza chatki. Miał wielką ochotę się rozgrzać, ale chciał zobaczyć co ze Snowstorm i pozostałymi należącymi do niego końmi.

\- Tak! – odparł entuzjastycznie.

\- Więc chodźmy!

Sprawdzili najpierw konie dziewcząt. Musiało im być ciężko bez żadnej ochrony przed zimnem, któraś z przyjaciółek zarzuciła tylko na grzbiet każdego koce, ale po tej krótkiej mżawce były przemoczone i przynosiły więcej szkód niż pożytku. Zdjął je wszystkie i odwiesił na płot, by zabrać je potem do środka i wysuszyć.

\- Tatusiu?

Znowu to ciepło i przyspieszone bicie serca. Wciąż pamiętał jak Isaac go tak nazywał. Wtedy tak nie reagował, ale nie wiedział jeszcze jak wiele coś takiego będzie dla niego znaczyć.

Nim odpowiedział, odkaszlnął by pozbyć się ściskającego gardło wzruszenia.

\- Tak, Jack?

\- Czy wujek Hosea i wujek Dutch byli zakochani jak ty i papa?

Arthur aż się zatrzymał, gdy usłyszał to pytanie.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Widziałem raz jak całowali się w policzki – wyjaśnił niewinnie i kopnął kamień, który leżał przy jego bucie. – Jak ty i papa.

Więc stąd to pytanie. Jack nie zobaczył niczego niezwykłego, mógł trafić na bardziej uczuciowy moment i być świadkiem, jak Hosea i Dutch całowali się w usta, co też się zdarzało. Nie dziwnym jednak było, że nawet tak niewinny gest był dla Jacka oznaką wielkiej miłości. Nie mylił się nawet aż tak bardzo, Dutch i Hosea z pewnością się kochali, tylko w inny sposób.

\- Nie, Jack, byli po prostu bliskimi przyjaciółmi – odparł, wznawiając ich krótki spacer do koni. Obeszli już chatę i wszystkie cztery wierzchowce skierowały łby w ich kierunku.

\- Więc czemu się całowali jak wy? – dopytywał Jack. – Widziałem! Papa pocałował cię wczoraj, a ty jego dzisiaj! I widziałem jak Sean i Karen się całują!

Nie spodziewał się nigdy przeprowadzać takiej rozmowy. O takich rzeczach raczej się nie rozmawiało. Jemu nikt tego nie powiedział, gdy był młodszy, ani matka zanim zmarła, ani tym bardziej ojciec. Wszystkiego o relacjach międzyludzkich nauczył się sam – odróżniać zakochanie od miłości braterskiej czy do rodziny. Obserwowanie ludzi, gdy czekał na dogodny moment, by ich okraść, też bardzo pomogło mu nauczyć się odróżniać pocałunek w usta dwóch mężczyzn, którzy byli po prostu przyjaciółmi, od pocałunku kochanków.

\- To dlatego, że pocałunki są różne, Jack – tłumaczył mu, gdy przystanęli przy Old Boyu, który obwąchał Arthura na powitanie. – Twoja mama też cię całuje w czoło czy w policzek. Kocha cię, ale nie tak jak ja kocham papę. To inny rodzaj miłości.

\- Ale wujek Hosea i wujek Dutch byli przyjaciółmi – zauważył zdezorientowany.

\- Przyjaciele też mogą kochać siebie nawzajem. – Popatrzył na Jacka, który wpatrywał się z niego zmrużonymi oczami, usiłując poukładać sobie to wszystko w dziecięcym rozumku. – Gdy tak się dzieje, bardzo często są ze sobą blisko i na powitanie czy pożegnanie całują się w policzki, a nawet usta, ale to nie znaczy, że są zakochani.

Nie wiedział jak prościej to wytłumaczyć, dlatego miał nadzieję, że Jack od razu wszystko zrozumie. Widział jak ten chłopiec potrafił zadawać pytania. Szybciej niż seria wystrzelona z biodra. 

\- Czyli przyjaciele mogą się całować, ale ty i papa nie?

Arthur był zaskoczony tym, jak szybko Jack połączył fakty.

\- Nie, Jack – potwierdził z westchnieniem i odwrócił się znowu do Old Boya, którego pogładził po pysku. – Ludzie widzą różnice i nie podoba im się, gdy dwaj mężczyźni kochają się jak małżeństwo.

Jack nie odezwał się od razu, zapewne myśląc nad tym intensywnie. 

\- To głupie – stwierdził w końcu. Tak po prostu.

Głupie. Dobre słowo.

\- Sprytny z ciebie dzieciak – pochwalił i podniósł syna, by był na wysokości głowy ogiera.

\- Cześć, Old Boy – przywitał się, głaszcząc konia po chrapach. – Lubię konie. Mogę mieć własnego?

\- Jasne, za jakiś czas, jak już gdzieś zamieszkamy – obiecał i odstawił chłopca z powrotem na ziemię. – Nauczymy cię jeździć.

Obejrzał jeszcze ogiera, sprawdzając po kolei każde kopyto, których John na szczęście nie zapomniał oczyścić. Sierść też była wyczesana, więc gdy już dał Old Boyowi kostkę cukru w nagrodę za dobre zachowanie, przeszedł do następnego konia.

\- Chcę mieszkać gdzieś, gdzie są inne dzieci – wyznał Jack, gdy obserwował jak Arthur zajmuje się Valkyrie.

\- Masz dość życia ze staruchami, nie dziwię ci się – zażartował, podając synowi kolejną kostkę cukru. Klacz delikatnie zabrała ją z małej ręki chłopca, ledwo co ją dotykając. – Zobaczymy.

Powtórzyli sprawdzanie pozostałych dwóch wierzchowców. Buell był spokojny, a Jack bardzo chciał pomóc, więc Arthur pozwolił mu na sprawdzenie przednich kopyt ogiera. Pokazał mu jak to się robi i pomógł podtrzymać ciężkie kopyto, a potem odstawić je z powrotem na ziemię. Tylnymi zajął się sam.

Jack chciał też pomóc przy Snowstorm, ale ta ze swoim dzikim usposobieniem wobec obcych nie nadawała się do nauki oporządzania koni. Nie reagowała, gdy chłopiec był blisko niej – pewnie przez obecność Arthura – ale nie miał pewności, czy nie zrobiłaby tego, gdyby spróbował ją dotknąć. Dlatego pracował sam i sam też dał jej cukier w nagrodę, wiedząc że i tak nie odbierze go od Jacka, a może go spróbować ugryźć.

Wszystkie cztery konie były w porządku – zdrowe, wyczyszczone i najedzone. John dobrze się nimi zajął. Będzie mu musiał podziękować.

Pogładził każdego wierzchowca po grzbiecie nim złapał znów Jacka za rękę i wrócił z nim do zagrody, by zabrać przemoczone koce.

\- Chodźmy do środka zanim twoja mama na mnie nakrzyczy, że chcę żebyś się rozchorował – powiedział mu żartobliwie, w jednej ręce trzymając koce, drugą prowadząc Jacka. 

\- Papa też nie lubi, kiedy mama na niego krzyczy.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- To dlatego, że twoja mama robi to bardzo głośno – wyjaśnił chłopcu, przepuszczając go w drzwiach, które przed nim otworzył. – Nigdy się jej nie naraź, Jack, mówię ci.

\- Co tam knujesz z moim synem? – zapytał Abigail, słysząc końcówkę ich rozmowy. Razem z Tilly siedziały przy stole i piły coś ciepłego.

\- Tłumaczę mu tylko, żeby był grzecznym chłopcem, to wszystko – odparł, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, a potem czyszcząc buty ścierką, którą rzuciła mu Abigail. Miło było znowu być w cieple. 

\- Pewnie zimno na zewnątrz? – zapytała Tilly. – Zaparzyć ci coś ciepłego?

\- Jeśli to nie problem – poprosił z uśmiechem, nim zajął się uwalnianiem Jacka z jego zimowych ubrań. – Sadie się budziła?

\- Ani razu, padła jak kłoda i nie wiem czy w ogóle się ruszyła od tego czasu – odpowiedziała Abigail, obserwując z rozczuleniem jak zajmuje się Jackiem.

\- Jak sama nie wstanie do wieczora, to trzeba będzie ją obudzić – stwierdził, puszczając Jacka wolno, gdy miał już pewność, że nie zostawi na całej podłodze mokrych i błotnistych śladów. Chłopiec od razu podbiegł do szafy i wyjął stamtąd swoją książkę, z którą usiadł na śpiworze przy kominku. – Musimy wszystko ustalić przed wyjazdem.

\- Kim był ten człowiek, który przejeżdżał tędy niedawno? – zapytała Abigail.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale byłem gotowy do strzału, gdyby zaczął coś kombinować. – Wziął od Tilly kubek z gorącą kawą, która natychmiast rozgrzała mu nieco zdrętwiałe z zimna palce. – Dzięki, panno Tilly.

\- Drobnostka – odparła i wróciła na swoje miejsce, też grzać dłonie.

Usiadł z napojem na posłaniu swoim i Johna, który nawet go nie posłał. Koc pod którym spali był wymiętolony i leżał z boku, odrzucony tam niedbale. Typowe.

\- John też się nakręcił – mówiła dalej Abigail. – Drzwi wychodzące na drogę są zamknięte, ale stanął przy nich i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń.

\- W obecnej sytuacji trzeba uważać na każdego – wyjaśnił jej, dmuchając na gorącą kawę, by trochę ją ostudzić nim się napił. I tak się poparzył, ale gdy napój spłynął mu w dół gardła, poczuł nieopisaną ulgę. – Może to był tylko złodziej oceniający sytuację, może zwiadowca Pinkertonów.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wyjdziemy gdzieś daleko – wyznała Tilly. – Gdzieś, gdzie każdy podróżny nie będzie potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

\- Jak my wszyscy.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niej, też wyczekując dnia, kiedy będą mogli całkowicie się zrelaksować. Już i tak było lepiej niż w ostatnich dniach gangu czy na krótko po ucieczce, ale do idealności wciąż daleko.

Dotrą tam jednak. Prędzej czy później.

Sadie spała przez resztę dnia, nie obudził jej nawet zapach gotowanego przez dziewczęta jedzenia. Czas mijał spokojnie, nikt więcej już nie przejechał w pobliżu ich chatki, więc można się było trochę odprężyć. Popijając kawę, Arthur dokończył rysunki w dzienniku, a potem zajął się przepakowywaniem juków przy siodle, wyjmując przy okazji swój mokry dalej kapelusz, który odwiesił przy drzwiach do wyschnięcia. Jack w pewnym momencie przyszedł zobaczyć co robi, ale szybko się znudził zwykłym organizowaniem i powrócił do cichej zabawy.

W tak małej przestrzeni, w jakiej się kryli, nie było zbyt wiele do roboty. Gdy jedzenie pozostawione na ogniu nie wymagało pilnowania, Abigail i Tilly wróciły do bezczynnego siedzenia. Arthur miał tą przewagę, że mógł czytać książkę, za co zresztą się zabrał, nie widząc nic innego do roboty poza wylegiwaniem się i czekaniem na posiłek.

Po którymś westchnięciu ze strony dziewcząt, spojrzał w ich stronę zmartwiony. Siedziały ze znudzonymi minami, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. W obozie zawsze było coś do roboty, pani Grimshaw już o to dbała. Ale tutaj? Chatka już została doprowadzona do porządku, zapewne drugiego lub pierwszego dnia pobytu tutaj, więc nie wymagała sprzątania. Nikt nie latał strzelać do ludzi ani samemu obrywać, więc nie trzeba było cerować ubrań, a gotowanie nie zajmowało tak dużo czasu. Tematy do rozmów pewnie też się już wyczerpały po kilku dniach, gdy nic ciekawego się nie działo.

\- Chcecie ze mną poczytać, drogie panie? – zapytał je, nie mogąc patrzeć na nie w takim stanie. Nuda była jednym z najgorszych wrogów człowieka.

Abigail i Tilly popatrzyły na siebie zdziwione.

\- Nie umiemy czytać, Arthurze – przypomniała mu ta druga.

\- Poczytam dla was – zaproponował i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. – Chodźcie.

\- Nie obudzisz tym Sadie? – zmartwiła się Abigail, nie ruszając się z miejsca, podobnie jak druga kobieta. – Dlatego siedzimy w ciszy i się nudzimy. 

\- Pani Adler nie obudziłoby nawet stado koni galopujące zaraz obok niej – zapewnił je. Jeśli była choć trochę zmęczona jak on i John parę dni temu, to ciche czytanie nie powinno jej przeszkodzić, nawet jeśli odespała już większość zmęczenia. – Ale nie zmuszam.

\- Nie rozumiemy nic, jesteś w środku książki – zauważyła Tilly.

\- Po prostu zacznę od początku – stwierdził i bez żalu wrócił do pierwszej strony. – Ostatni raz czytałem ją w Clemens Point, gdy dochodziłem do siebie po porwaniu przez Colma. Przeczytałem kilka stron, sam już nie pamiętam o czym jest ta książka.

Miał nikłe wspomnienia dotyczące fabuły, ale gdy zaczął czytać zdał sobie sprawę, że ma problem z rozpoznaniem bohaterów i co dokładnie się działo. Już czytając ją po raz pierwszy niewiele rozumiał, bo przez większość czasu czuł się jak stratowany przez stado bizonów, co niezbyt pomagało w koncentracji, ale nawet takie czytanie pomagało zabić czas.

Potem nie było czasu kontynuować, więc nie odświeżył sobie fabuły. W podróży może mieć okazję, choćby czytając po parę stron przed snem.

Dziewczęta dalej nie były pewne, ale gdy się do nich uśmiechnął, zdecydowały się w końcu i dołączyły do niego na podłodze, siadając przed nim.

\- O czym jest ta książka? – zapytała z zainteresowaniem Abigail, poprawiając spódnicę, by jej nie wygnieść. – Romans?

\- Mary-Beth lubiła czytać i pisać romanse.

Na wspomnienie o przyjaciółce, Arthur poczuł ogarniającą go tęsknotę. Miał nadzieję, że udało jej się dostać w bezpieczne miejsce i dobrze jej się powodzi. Kto wie, może całkiem niedługo będzie czytał jedną z jej książek.

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiedział dziewczętom. – Może trochę? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tytuł to _Szkarłatna litera_.

Usiadł wygodniej, podkulił nogę w kolanie, by oprzeć na niej książkę i zaczął czytać pierwsze słowa, trochę dziwnie się czując, gdy robił to na głos, nigdy nikomu nie czytał i nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, dlatego potrzebował chwili, by rozruszać język i złapać dobry ton. Tilly i Abigail to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Siedziały zasłuchane w jego głos i wypowiadane nim słowa, które przekazywały im zdanie po zdaniu fabułę.

Było coś relaksującego w takim czytaniu. Zwykłe czytanie już takie było, ale słuchając dodatkowo swojego głosu i pilnując jego intonacji, relaksował się bardziej niż zwykle. Już po kilku stronach pół leżał, oparty o ścianę za sobą. Przyjaciółki też się położyły, Tilly nawet zamknęła oczy i z uśmiechem na ustach słuchała jak czyta.

Zerkał na obie kobiety zza książki, sprawdzając ich reakcje na kolejne zdania, uśmiechając się ilekroć reagowały na coś, co je zainteresowało. Jak to na początku książek było, nie działo się jeszcze nic zaskakującego, ale Tilly i Abigail nie nudziły się póki co, zainteresowany tym, dokąd zmierza fabuła, która nie była jeszcze dokładnie znana.

Jack dołączył do nich po kilku minutach, niezainteresowany samą książką, ale zwabiony głosem Arthura i tym, że siedzieli razem w trójkę. Usiadł obok nich i bawił się dalej tymi kilkoma zabawkami, które miał w swoim posiadaniu.

Arthur kończył właśnie czytać trzeci rozdział, przypominając sobie coraz bardziej o czym jest fabuła, gdy ich kolacja o sobie przypomniała, bulgocąc w garnku tak głośno, że bez problemu zagłuszyła jego głos.

Tilly wstała pospiesznie, by zdjąć gar z ognia, a Arthur po zaznaczeniu gdzie skończył, zamknął książkę, kładąc ją obok siebie.

\- To było fantastyczne, Arthurze, dziękuję – powiedziała mu Abigail z wdzięcznością. – Naprawdę się nudziłyśmy, a nie chciałyśmy rozmawiać, by nie budzić Sadie. Twój głos pewnie jeszcze bardziej ją uśpił.

\- To nic takiego – odparł nieco zakłopotany i dźwignął się na nogi, by następnie pomóc wstać Abigail, delikatnie pociągając ją za rękę w górę. – W razie czego mogę wam czytać częściej.

\- Miło byłoby czytać samemu – wyznała Abigail nieśmiało.

\- Cóż, trochę pomagałem uczyć Johna, ale to że umie czytać to głównie zasługa Hoseii. – Wspominanie go wciąż bolało. Biedny staruszek. – Ale mogę spróbować.

Nie wyobrażał sobie swojego życia bez umiejętności czytania i przegapienia tych wszystkich książek, które mógł dzięki temu czytać. Jeśli może jakoś pomóc Abigail i Tilly, to zrobi to. Nikt nie zasługiwał, by nie doświadczyć nigdy książek. 

\- Jedzenie gotowe – oznajmiła Tilly, już nakładając każdemu po jednej porcji, razem sześć. – Najwięcej będzie dla Sadie, bo nie jadła cały dzień. Arthurze, możesz zanieść jedną miskę Johnowi? Pewnie też jest głodny.

\- Ściągnę go do domu – stwierdził i podszedł do swojego płaszcza, który wisiał przy drzwiach. – Tu jest tak spokojnie, że wątpię, że ktoś nas zaatakuje, a musimy pogadać wszyscy razem, ustalić co dalej.

Dziewczęta przytaknęły, a on wyszedł przed chatę, zaglądając najpierw do koni, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Gdy był już usatysfakcjonowany z ich bezpieczeństwa, ruszył szukać Johna.

Znalezienie go nie było trudne, robiło się już ciemno, więc John przeniósł się bliżej chaty, by lepiej obserwować drogę tuż przed nią. Stał skulony za jednym z drzew, drżącymi dłońmi trzymając karabin. Zauważył Arthura jeszcze zanim ten się zbliżył.

\- Zabieraj tyłek do chaty, skarbie – polecił mu i machnął ręką w stronę domku.

\- Dzięki Bogu – odetchnął John i poszedł za nim od razu. – Myślałem, że każecie mi tu stać całą noc. Zamarzłbym.

\- Nie mógłbym na to pozwolić, nieprawdaż? – zaśmiał się Arthur i objął ramieniem ukochanego, który natychmiast przysunął się bliżej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nudziłeś się beze mnie.

\- Nie, czytałem książkę Abigail i Tilly – wyznał, prowadząc ich do głównych drzwi.

John popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Mnie nigdy nie czytałeś – zauważył z zazdrością w głosie.

\- Bo umiesz czytać.

\- Może lubię słuchać twojego głosu? – zasugerował trochę naburmuszony, jakby znowu miał czternaście lat.

\- W takim razie może zastanowię się, czy nie poczytać ci kiedyś bajki do snu – zażartował, co tylko sprawiło, że John stał się jeszcze bardziej naburmuszony.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził bez żadnego jadu w głosie.

\- Tak, wiem – przyznał z uśmiechem i puścił Johna do środka przodem, by mógł się jak najszybciej rozgrzać.

\- Nie zamieniłeś się jeszcze w sopel, Marston? – zapytała go Sadie, która już siedziała przy stole i pochłaniała zaległy posiłek i aktualną kolację w jednym.

\- Prawie – odparł, oporządzając się nieco nim podszedł do ognia, by rozgrzać ręce. – Jezu, jak ładnie pachnie.

\- Więc rusz się i chodź jeść – popędził go Arthur, samemu już biorąc swoją porcję i siadając z nią pod ścianą, tak jak to robił z książką, zostawiając stół dla Sadie oraz Abigail z Jackiem na jej kolanach.

\- Idę, idę – uspokoił go, dołączając do niego na ich posłaniu, zabierając się za jedzenie już po drodze. – Myślałem, że umrę na tym zimnie.

\- Co, za ciężko dla ciebie, Marston? – zakpiła Sadie. – Odrobina zimna już cię boli? Ja stałam tak na warcie całymi dniami i nocami, a nie narzekam jak ty po kilku godzinach.

John prychnął, zasłaniając się miską, by nie patrzeć na przyjaciółkę.

\- I jesteśmy ci za to wdzięczne – zapewniła w imieniu swoim i Tilly Abigail, chwytając kobietę za dłoń, nim spojrzała karcąco na Johna i ku zaskoczeniu Arthura, także na niego. – Nie słuchaj ich. To mężczyźni, jęczą i narzekają z byle powodu.

Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie, oburzeni tą uwagą.

\- Czujesz się atakowany tak jak ja? – zapytał John, patrząc na kobiety spod byka.

\- Yhym – odmruknął tylko, bo przeżuwał akurat. – Typowe kobiety. Okaż słabość, to zaraz na ciebie naskoczą i zaatakują. Właśnie dlatego wolę mężczyzn.

John mu przytaknął.

\- Słyszałeś, Jack? – zwrócił się do syna. – Nie ufaj kobietom.

\- Czego ty uczysz naszego syna? – zapytała zszokowana Abigail.

\- Co robić, żeby nie wpaść w kobiece sidła – odparł za niego Arthur. Jack nawet nie wiedział o co im chodzi i kompletnie nieświadomy jadł swoją kolację. – I dla waszej wiadomości, nie narzekamy na wszystko i na pewno nie z byle powodu.

Był ostatnią osobą do narzekania. John lubił marudzić, robił to od dziecka, choć z wiekiem jego powody do narzekań stały się bardziej uzasadnione.

\- Uderz w stół, a nożyce się odezwą – zaśmiała się Sadie. Uwzięła się na nich, czego by teraz nie powiedzieli, będzie im dogryzać, bo John śmiał ponarzekać na zimno, które przecież mogło zabić, co już prawie udowodniło i to właśnie na Johnie, gdy przez dwa dni błąkał się postrzelony p ogórach. – W porządku, panowie. Powiedzcie w końcu co się działo w Beaver Hollow i jakim cudem tacy dwaj dzielni i twardzi mężczyźni nie dali rady jednemu szczurowi.

Czuli się jak w nierównej walce, było ich tylko dwóch, a kobiet trzy. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogli nawet na to zwrócić uwagi, bo tylko przyznaliby im tym rację, że narzekają. Co nie było prawdą!

Zaczęli opowiadać na przemian co ich spotkało, gdy Arthur rozdzielił się z Sadie oraz Abigail, a John wypadł z pociągu. Zmieniali się, by jak najlepiej wszystko wyjaśnić i żeby wszystko pasowało do siebie chronologicznie.

Z bólem powracał do starcia w Beaver Hollow, kiedy wszyscy się od niego odwrócili, by stanąć po stronie Micah. Choć powrót Johna trochę osładzał to wspomnienie. Byli towarzysze chcieli go wtedy zabić, nawet człowiek, który go wychował, ale przynajmniej John do niego wrócił – cały i zdrowy. W większości.

Położyli duży nacisk na ich upadek z koni, który przyczynił się do ich słabej formy. Sadie i tak uśmiechała się ironicznie, gdy podkreślali jacy byli ranni i zmęczeni przed walką z Micah, nie omieszkała też wytknąć im, że powinni po prostu zastrzelić szczura zamiast grać w jego gierki, zwłaszcza że sam Micah w końcu z nich zrezygnował.

Nie skomentowali tego, udawali, że nic nie usłyszeli tylko dokończyli opowiadać.

\- I tak Micah dokonał swojego żywota – zakończył Arthur. To już było przyjemniejsze wspomnienie. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie zapomni momentu, kiedy sukinsyn rozbił się o skały pod sobą. – Nie dość szybko, ale lepiej późno niż wcale.

\- Szkoda, że nie mogłam tego widzieć – stwierdziła Sadie z pogardą. – To musiało być piękne.

\- Wciąż słyszę jak kości mu popękały, gdy upadł – wyznał. Jeden z najpiękniejszych dźwięków, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z urwanym nagle krzykiem Micah. Śmierć była natychmiastowa i zapewne bezbolesna. Nieadekwatna kara za to wszystko, do czego Bell doprowadził.

\- Myślałem, że to tylko ja – przyznał John, trzymając się za ramię. Opowiadanie o tym, jak Micah wbijał mu palec w ranę, przywróciło ból, który ostatnio odczuwał coraz mniej. Rana dobrze się goiła, a Abigail zmieniła mu dzisiaj opatrunek. – Albo że mi się przesłyszało.

\- Nie, to był dźwięk łamiących się kości.

\- Powinien skończyć gorzej – stwierdziła Tilly. – Był obrzydliwym człowiekiem pod każdym względem.

\- Ta, drań nienawidził wszystkich. – Nigdy się z tym nie krył, a mimo to przyjęli go do gangu. Jeden z największych błędów Dutcha. Miał nadzieję, że ostatecznie zdał sobie sprawę, że to Micah był zgniłym owocem w ich szeregach i że żałuje zaufania mu. – Nikt nie będzie po nim płakał.

\- Amen – skwitowała Sadie i przeciągnęła się. – To co? Co teraz robimy?

\- Musimy w końcu zdecydować gdzie się udamy – stwierdził John, spoglądając po kolei na wszystkich. – Nie możemy jechać na ślepo.

\- Tylko gdzie uciec? – zapytała Tilly. – W Blackwater pewnie dalej nas poszukują, tutaj też. Wyżej w góry nie możemy iść, lato niedługo się skończy, nie mamy warunków, by tam przeżyć, utkniemy tam na całą zimę i zginiemy.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego, jakby miał odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Nie spodziewał się, że będą w nim widzieć nowego lidera. Nie miał problemu być prawą ręką Dutcha, ale samemu dowodzić grupą ludzi, nawet taką małą? Czuł się z tym nieswojo. Nie chciał jak ich były lider decydować za wszystkich, by ich następny cel był tylko jego pomysłem.

\- Musimy to przemyśleć – zdecydował. – Wszyscy. Zdecydować w ogóle, czy chcemy podróżować razem czy się rozdzielić. Mimo wszystko to będzie niebezpieczna wyprawa, a was nawet nie ścigają. Jak już zdecydujemy, wtedy możemy…

\- Oddajcie wszystko co macie! – przerwał mu nagle głos z dworu. Zaskoczeni spojrzeli w stronę drzwi w sypialni. To sprzed nich dochodził głos. Ktokolwiek ich zaszedł, był zaraz za nimi. Instynktownie chwycili z Johnem i Sadie za broń, a Abigail objęła mocno Jacka. Tyle jeśli chodzi o bezpieczną okolicę. Akurat kiedy nikt nie stał na czatach. – Wiem, że ktoś tam jest!

\- Czy to… Wujek? – zapytała Sadie nie dowierzając. Gdy to powiedziała, Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że to faktycznie był on. Że też w pierwszej chwili nie poznał tego głosu.

Zerknął na pozostałych, by się upewnić, że też go rozpoznali. Każdy był w szoku, ale pierwsze przerażenie wywołane nagłym najściem minęło. Skoro to Wujek, to nic im nie groziło. Ten pijak nie trafiłby w drzwi stodoły stojąc zaraz przed nimi. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy tutaj tego pasożyta – przyznał i wstał powoli, a John od razu do niego dołączył.

\- Arthurze! – syknęła karcąco Abigail. – To przyjaciel.

\- Nie zapędzajmy się tak, pchły i wszy też nazywasz przyjaciółmi? – zapytał jej i poszedł do okna, wyglądając przez nie dyskretnie. Niech to szlag, to naprawdę był Wujek.

\- Arthur!

Tym razem oburzyła się Tilly.

\- Nie chcę was skrzywdzić! – krzyczał dalej Wujek, mierząc bronią w drzwi. – Dajcie mi po prostu coś do jedzenia, to nic wam się nie stanie. I whisky!

Oczywiście. Jedzenie jedzeniem, ale alkohol był najważniejszy.

\- Przestraszę go – postanowił i ruszył od razu w stronę drugich drzwi.

\- Jest stary – zauważyła Abigail przerażona. – Dostanie ataku serca.

\- Nastraszę go tylko troszeczkę – uspokoił ją i po cichu wyszedł przed chatę.

Nie założył płaszcza, od razu poczuł na skórze potworne zimno, ale zignorował je i przekradł się cicho przy brzegu jeziora, obserwując cały czas Wujka, który dalej domagał się przekazania zapasów. Musiało być z nim naprawdę źle, jeśli wziął się do roboty, nawet jeśli była to tylko kradzież. Nie zauważył przy nim niczego poza banjo.

Przeszedł na drogę i zważając na każdy krok, zaszedł Wujka od tyłu, powoli do niego podchodząc. Gdy był już tak blisko, że czuł odór jego ciała, wyciągnął rewolwer i przyłożył mu do głowy.

\- Rączki do góry – rozkazał jak najgroźniejszym tonem.

Wujek od razu wypuścił własną broń z ręki i zesztywniał cały.

\- To był tylko taki żart – tłumaczył się drżącym głosem. – Na pewno możemy to załatwić w pokojowy sposób, panie…

Arthur zaczął się śmiać z jego desperacji i przerażenia. Z początku cicho, z każdą chwilą coraz głośniej, nawet nie próbując brzmieć złowrogo, był zbyt rozbawiony. Wujek odetchnął z ulgą i po chwili do niego dołączył, powoli opuszczając ręce. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś jeszcze w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ten śmiech – wyznał, nie obracając się jeszcze. Arthur opuścił rewolwer i schował go do kabury. – Niech mnie diabli porwą jeśli to nie jest Arthur Morgan.

\- Cześć, Wujku – przywitał się, gdy ten stary pijaczyna wreszcie się odwrócił.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał Wujek, przyglądając mu się z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Aktualnie jakiś chlejus próbuje mnie okraść – odparł i zaśmiał się znowu.

\- Skończyło mi się jedzenie – wyjaśnił i poklepał się po brzuchu, który nie był ani trochę mniejszy od ostatniego razu.

\- Znaczy whisky – poprawił go.

\- Jedzenie, Arthurze – upierał się. Arthur popatrzył na niego powątpiewając. – Nawet taki pijak jak ja musi czasem coś jeść.

Śmiejąc się pod nosem, Arthur pokręcił głową i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- A ja myślałem, że żywisz się wyłącznie alkoholem i grzejesz w słońcu jak gady – zażartował i obrócił Wujka w stronę chaty. – Zapraszam do środka. Kolacja jeszcze ciepła.

Wujek od razu się ucieszył. Chyba naprawdę musiał być głodny, bo głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu na wieść o ciepłym jedzeniu czekającym w środku.

\- Nie odmówię – odparł z uśmiechem.

W obozie często go irytował i pewnie szybko znowu tak będzie, ale teraz Arthur cieszył się, że go widzi. Lubił nazywać Wujka pasożytem i wrzodem na tyłku, ale naprawdę go lubił. Był częścią ich małej rodziny.

\- Zobaczcie kto przyszedł! – oznajmił uroczyście reszcie, wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka. Teraz dopiero zrobi się tłoczno.

\- Wujek! – zawołała Tilly i podbiegła szybko do staruszka, przytulając go mocno.

\- Panna Jackson! – zawołał i odwzajemnił uścisk, trzymając dziewczynę chwilę. Gdy ją puścił, dostrzegł pozostałych, którzy witali go z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach. – Abigail, Pani Adler! I mały Jack i John Marston! Mój Boże, wszyscy tu jesteście.

Wujek zaśmiał się radośnie, gdy Jack też go uścisnął. Arthur oparł się o ścianę przy drzwiach, z radością obserwując ponowne spotkanie ze starym druhem. John stanął obok niego, uśmiechając się, nim zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

\- No, nie wszyscy, ale sporo się nas wyrwało – poprawił Wujka.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że też się wyrwiecie – przyznał, delikatnie klepiąc wzruszoną Abigail po plecach, gdy go objęła. – Byłem wręcz pewien, że Tilly coś planuje, gdy nie zgodziła się odejść wraz ze mną i wielebnym.

\- Miałam już inny plan na ucieczkę – wyjaśniła, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać.

To naprawdę była radosna chwila dla nich wszystkich. Nie ważne jak źle się działo w gangu przez ostatnie dni jego istnienia, ile szczurów się tam zalęgło i ilu towarzyszy zmieniło się we wrogów, dalej mieli tam przyjaciół i Wujek był jednym z nich.

\- Właśnie widzę – zaśmiał się i popatrzył na nich obu. – Niech zgadnę, Arthur i John na to wpadli.

John nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Winni – odparł z dumą.

\- Zaplanowali wszystko razem – dodała Sadie. – Od ucieczki, po ukrycie się tutaj. Załatwili wóz, zapasy i pieniądze.

\- To było pewne, że jeden nie ucieknie bez drugiego – zauważył Wujek, patrząc na nich z podziwem, dalej w lekkim szoku, że ich tu spotkał. Oni też nie spodziewali się wpaść na nikogo znajomego. Wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne, a mimo to jakimś cudem ich mała grupka powiększyła się o kolejnego członka. – Do dzisiaj nie wiem jakim cudem John przeżył rok bez Arthura ten jeden raz. Odkąd ich znam, tych dwóch zawsze było nierozłącznych. Dobrze dalej widzieć was razem.

Arthur poczuł gorąco ogarniające mu twarz, a gdy zerknął nieśmiało na ukochanego, który zrobił dokładnie to samo, zauważył, że on też się czerwieni. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie czule, zapominając chwilowo o widowni, nawet o Wujku, który przecież nie wiedział o ich relacji.

Wiedział jednak dość, nie zmyślał mówiąc o tym, że zawsze byli nierozłączni. Nic się nie zmieniło przez lata, wciąż nie byli sobą zmęczeni i wątpili, że to kiedykolwiek nastąpi. 

\- Gdzie się ukrywałeś cały ten czas?

\- Po ucieczce z wielebnym rozdzieliliśmy się w Annesburgu. Wielebny wskoczył w dyliżans, który odjeżdżał najwcześniej, a ja ukrywałem się w mieście. Łatwo było udawać pijaka, nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, nawet Pinekrtoni, których nagle się zaroiło jak sępów nad zwłokami. Widziałem jak wcześniej napadacie na pociąg. Jak Pinekrtoni się wynieśli, ruszyłem szukać szczęścia i znalazłem was.

\- Czyli Pinkertonów już nie ma w okolicy? – zapytał z nadzieją John.

\- Nie widzieliśmy ich, ale może ty coś wiesz – dodała Sadie.

Wujek mruknął i podrapał się po brodzie, która trochę wymknęła się spod kontroli przez ostatnich kilka dni, kiedy żył samotnie.

\- Gdy słyszałem jak ze sobą rozmawiają, wspominali coś o podróży do Meksyku. – To była fantastyczna wiadomość. Jeśli ruszyli na południe, oni będą mogli wyruszyć z powrotem na zachód, tam gdzie powinni po fiasku w Blackwater. – Chyba Dutch tam uciekł.

\- Do Meksyku? To chyba bez Javiera – zauważył Arthur. Choć Javier był teraz poszukiwany żywy lub martwy także tutaj, chyba nie robiło mu już różnicy gdzie będzie się ukrywał.

\- O nim nic nie słyszałem – odparł Wujek. – Ani o Micah i jego kumplach czy Billu.

\- Micah nie żyje – poinformowała go Sadie i splunęła z obrzydzeniem. 

Wujek był pozytywnie zaskoczony tą informacją.

\- Całe szczęście – skomentował i popatrzył na nich wszystkich. – I całe szczęście, że wy żyjecie. Dobrze was widzieć, przyjaciele.

\- Ciebie też. Mimo wszystko – przyznał z sympatią Arthur. – Zwłaszcza mimo bycia wrzodem na dupie.

\- Hej, wrzód to też część ciała – zauważył rozbawiony. – Opowiadajcie jak wy tu skończyliście, na pewno mieliście ciekawsze przygody niż stary pijak.

Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie, nim odwrócili się znowu do Wujka.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia – przyznał John. – Szkoda że nie przyszedłeś parę minut wcześniej, teraz musimy się powtarzać.

Nie uśmiechało im się znowu opowiadać to samo w przeciągu kilku minut od ostatniego razu, ale Wujek chciał wiedzieć, więc nie mieli wyjścia. Tym razem pomogły im też kobiety, bo opowiedziały swoją część ucieczki, podczas gdy Wujek słuchał ich z przejęciem, jednocześnie jedząc resztki kolacji, które nałożyła mu Tilly.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, lepsze przygody niż moje – powtórzył, gdy skończył jeść, a oni opowiadać. – Co tam moja wywrotka w błocie, gdy wy spadliście z koni, a John nawet wyleciał z pociągu. Dziwię się, że przeżył.

\- Nie tylko ty – powiedział Arthur i uśmiechnął się do ukochanego. Miał ochotę go dotknąć, znów poczuć jego ciepło, poczuć że jest prawdziwy i żyje. W obecności Wujka musieli się hamować, więc pozwolił sobie tylko na dyskretne muśnięcie dłoni Johna palcami. Będą musieli zdecydować, co teraz zrobić. – Dobra, pojedliśmy, popiliśmy…

\- Tego nie robiliśmy – zauważył uprzejmie Wujek. Arthur przypomniał sobie, czemu przez większość czasu nie znosił przebywać w obecności tego starucha. Trzeba go było zostawić na zewnątrz i udawać, że nikogo nie ma w domu.

\- Jak mówiłem, musimy zdecydować, czy będziemy podróżować razem. – Wyszedł na środek, by każdy miał na niego lepszy widok. Wyglądał pewnie jak ich lider, nawet tak na niego patrzyli, ale bał się tej roli. Nie chciał skończyć jak Dutch, którym na pewno zdążył przesiąknąć przez te wszystkie lata. – Może wiecie lub nie, John i ja zamierzamy kupić ziemię i osiąść na stałe w jednym miejscu, zająć się hodowlą żywego inwentarza, ale wy nie musicie do nas dołączać. Dlatego zanim zdecydujemy gdzie się udamy, musimy ustalić kto z was będzie jechał z nami i jak długo. Jesteśmy ścigani, ściągamy na was niebezpieczeństwo, więc zrozumiemy, jeśli nie będzie chcieli się narażać.

Nie chciał by czuli się w obowiązku, by do nich dołączać tylko dlatego, bo pomogli im się wyrwać. Wszyscy byli wolnymi ludźmi, mogli odejść w każdej chwili i nie będzie miał im tego za złe.

\- Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram – oznajmiła od razu Abigail. – Jack potrzebuje ojca, zostaję z wami.

Tego też się spodziewał, mimo to uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciółki.

\- Nie mam gdzie się podziać, więc chyba zostaję z wami – stwierdził Wujek.

\- Tego się obawialiśmy – westchnął John.

\- Cieszę się, że nie straciłeś swojego poczucia humoru, Johnie Marstonie – stwierdził kwaśno Wujek, krzyżując ręce na piersi, podczas gdy John uśmiechał się rozbawiony.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem, co bardzo zadowoliło ukochanego.

\- Ja też zostaję – poinformowała Tilly. – Nie wiem czy chcę pracować na ranczu, ale teraz nie mam się gdzie podziać jak Wujek. Wolę zostać z wami, pomóc wam jak mogę, a potem zobaczymy.

\- Jeśli w jakimkolwiek momencie będziesz chciała odejść, powiedz słowo – poprosił ją Arthur. – Ktoś z nas odwiezie cię w bezpieczne miejsce, dostaniesz swoją część łupu, będziesz mogła zacząć nowe życie.

\- Na razie nie jestem gotowa was zostawiać – powiedziała i popatrzyła na wszystkich. – Jesteście moją rodziną.

\- Zostałaś tylko ty, Sadie – zauważył John. Sadie obejrzała się za siebie i spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, a potem na Arthura.

\- Po tym co stało się z moim mężem, nie chcę wrócić do normalnego życia. Nie potrafiłabym. – Arthur przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, a Abigail złapał znów Sadie za dłoń i uśmiechnęła się współczująco. Była z nimi najkrócej, w przeciwieństwie do nich wszystkich wiodła przed dołączeniem do gangu normalne życie bez ekscytacji, bez walki o życie. Nic dziwnego, że była je w stanie porzucić na rzecz tego, jakie oni zostawiali za sobą. Nie miała go jeszcze dość i nie miała z kim dzielić żywota prostych ludzi. Byli jej bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale żadne z nich nie zastąpi jej Jake’a.

Mimowolnie popatrzył na Johna, który już mu się przyglądał. Musieli myśleć o tym samym, co oni by zrobili, gdyby stracili siebie nawzajem. Arthur już przez to przechodził, John pewnie też, w końcu obaj nie wiedzieli, co się z nimi działo, gdy zostali rozdzieleni podczas napadu na pociąg.

Arthur wciąż pamiętał pustkę, którą wtedy czuł. Nic nie wydawało się ważne. Kilka godzin w takim stanie sprawiało, że rozważał samobójstwo. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał z tym wytrzymać tyle co Sadie. 

\- Możesz iść, kiedy…

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – przerwała mu i popatrzyła na niego zdeterminowana. – Uratowaliście mnie tamtej nocy. Pomogliście przetrwać najgorszych kilka pierwszych dni po stracie Jake’a. Daliście mi nowe życie, więc teraz pomogę wam zacząć wasze. Pomogę wam zbudować to wasze ranczo, dam wam parę rad, a jak tylko staniecie na nogi, ulotnię się, zajmę się czymś bardziej ekscytującym niż wypas bydła, ale do tego czasu, jesteście na mnie skazani.

\- Nie chcielibyśmy innego układu, pani Adler – powiedział jej z wdzięcznością Arthur. – Zawsze będziesz mile widziana w naszym domu.

\- Będę wpadać regularnie – obiecała im, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. – Zobaczyć czy nie padły wam wszystkie zwierzęta.

Czyli postanowione, wyruszą wszyscy razem i nie rozdzielą się, dopóki on i John nie zdobędą tego, o czym marzyli. Po dołączeniu Wujka ich i tak już spora grupa powiększyła się jeszcze bardziej. Dodatkowa osoba do wykarmienia, ale też kolejna do bronienia. Gdyby podróżowali tylko we dwójkę, byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiej, ale i nie tak wesoło, jak na pewno będzie w tak barwnym towarzystwie.

Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że się nie rozdzielają. Już wystarczająco przyjaciół stracili, nie potrzebowali kolejnych, niepewnych rozstań.

Popatrzył z dumą na ich mały gang, tę niewielką grupkę osób, która była im przychylna. Przygnębiające było, że powinno ich tu być więcej, brakowało tak wielu osób, które zginęły albo uciekły wcześniej. Nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego, że wcześniej nie uciekli, że nie ocalili Seana i wielu innych, dlatego zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by ci którzy pozostali przetrwali i nie podzielili losu poległych towarzyszy.

\- Więc pozostało już tylko ustalić, dokąd się udamy – zdecydował. – Wujek dał nam wskazówkę, że najlepiej będzie udać się na zachód, czyli dużo możliwości. Jakieś pomysły?

\- Chcę mieszkać nad oceanem – wyrwał się jako pierwszy Jack.

\- Dlaczego tam? – zapytał go John.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem oceanu – wyjaśnił po prostu i spojrzał na matkę. – Możemy, mamo?

\- To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł – stwierdził łagodnie Arthur, uśmiechając się do syna. – Tutaj na wschodzie nie jesteśmy mile widziani, zresztą zdarzają się tu silne burze, które niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze i podtapiają wybrzeże.

Nigdy nie widział żadnego miasta po przejściu huraganu, ale czytał o tym. Wiatr dosłownie niszczył domy, a te które jakimś cudem stały dalej pomimo wichury, zalewał ocean, który następnie cofał się i zabierał wszystko z powrotem ze sobą.

Mogliby mieszkać bardziej w głębi lądu, ale Jack koniecznie chciał mieszkać nad wodą, więc raczej by go nie zadowoliło to rozwiązanie. 

\- A na zachodzie? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Nigdy w życiu – odmówił natychmiast John. Arthur parsknął, widząc jego przerażoną minę. –Pamiętasz te dwa trzęsienia ziemia w Kalifornii? W dziewięćdziesiątym drugim?

\- Pamiętam, prawie padłeś na serce, gdy poczułeś wstrząsy.

Sam był w pierwszej chwili przerażony, pierwszy raz spotkali się z trzęsieniem ziemi. Nigdy nie zapomni tego, jak cały grunt się trząsł, jakby miał się zaraz pod nimi rozstąpić i wciągnąć ich do wnętrza planety. Konie tak się wtedy wystraszyły, że niektórych szukali dwa dni, a podobno gdzieś bliżej źródła trzęsień ziemia drżała jeszcze mocniej. 

John był w takim szoku po trzęsieniu, że naprawdę martwili się, że umarł ze strachu. Bardziej przerażony był tylko wtedy, kiedy omal nie utonął tego jednego razu, nabawiając się przy okazji panicznego strachu przed wodą.

Jego strach był nieco przesadzony, ale Arthur rozumiał jego obawy. Przejeżdżali potem przez miasto, które ucierpiało w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi. Budynki były zniszczone, ulice popękane. Budowanie rancza w takim miejscu byłoby bardzo ryzykowne. Jedno trzęsienie ziemi i mogliby stracić wszystko. 

\- Skoro wykluczamy miejsca zamieszkania z powodu ataków matki natury, to na pewno nie macie czego szukać w centralnej części kraju – zauważyła Sadie. – Są tam tornada.

\- Mam wrażenie, że cała Ameryka istnieje tylko po to, by zabić każdego, kto tu przyjeżdża – stwierdził zgorzkniale John. – Trzeba było tatkowi zostać w Szkocji.

\- Nie narzekaj, Johnny, Ameryka jest piękna. Jeszcze.

Jeśli wszystkie duże miasta wyglądają jak Saint Denis, to nie było zbyt wielkiej nadziei dla tego kraju.

\- Słyszałem, że Montana jest ładna – zaproponował Wujek.

\- Montana? Nie za dużo tam gór? – zapytał go Arthur.

Nie chciał żeby mieli problemy ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej ziemi na nowy dom.

\- Na pewno znalazłby się kawałek płaskiego terenu na ranczo.

\- Może coś bardziej na południu – zaproponowała Sadie. – Teksas?

\- Za blisko Meksyku – zauważył John. – Praktycznie ruszymy za Pinkertonami.

Też go to martwiło. Poza tym Dutch tam uciekł, a chciał być jak najdalej od niego. Choć przy odrobinie szczęście ich były lider zmierzał jak najdalej na południe, do Ameryki Środkowej, może nawet na to swoje cholerne Tahiti.

\- Dawno już ich tam nie będzie, gdy dojedziemy na miejsce – przekonywała ich Sadie. – Poza tym Teksas jest bliżej niż Montana.

\- I oznacza przeprawienie się przez New Austin. – Teksas był kuszący, Arthur musiał to przyznać. Byli tam nie raz, znali okolice niektórych miast, więc nie mieliby problemu ze znalezieniem dla siebie miejsca. Było tam ciepło i sucho, czyli tak jak lubił. Gdyby nie to, że była to bardziej ryzykowna opcja od Montany, bez zawahania wybrałby Teksas. Najbardziej przypominałby im o dawnych czasach wolności.

\- Jak tak wam się to nie podoba, to jedźcie do jakiegoś dużego miasta – stwierdziła zrezygnowana Sadie.

\- Widzisz nas w takim Nowym Jorku czy Chicago? – zapytał ją Arthur. – Nawet nie wyglądamy jak miastowi.

\- Duże miasta są okropne – stwierdziła Tilly, w końcu się odzywając. Ona i Abigail jeszcze nic nie zaproponowały, a to przecież dotyczyło też ich. – Dużo ludzi, wszędzie smród przemysłu.

\- Mało kto by nas zatrudnił, a trzeba by było szukać pracy – dodała Abigail. – Nie wiem czy nawet na służki by nas zatrudniono.

\- Duże miasta odpadają, nie ma nawet co o tym mówić – zdecydował John. – Czułbym się tam jak uwięziony i na pewno nie tylko ja.

\- Więc wybierzcie jakieś miejsce – kazała im Sadie.

\- Dlaczego tylko my? – zdziwił się Arthur. – Nie tylko my będziemy tam jechać.

\- Ale to wy będziecie tam mieszkać – wyjaśniła im i popatrzyła na Tilly oraz Wujka. – Doceniam, że chcecie znać naszą opinię, ale my zawsze możemy się gdzieś przenieść, ale wy? Gdy już kupicie ziemię, będziecie musieli zostać na miejscu. Nie będzie odwrotu. Więc wy decydujcie.

Popatrzyli na siebie, a potem na Abigail, która wzruszyła ramionami. Nie podobało mu się, że ona też oddawała decyzję w ich ręce, przecież ona też będzie z nimi mieszkać.

\- Teksas albo Montana, wybierajcie i chodźmy wreszcie spać – popędziła ich Tilly. – Jest już późno.

\- Tylko dwa stany? – zdziwił się John.

\- Skoro jesteście tacy wybredni i boicie się małego trzęsienia ziemi lub tornada, to niewiele macie do wyboru – zauważyła złośliwie Sadie.

\- Czterdzieści pięć to mało?

Dla niego wręcz było to za dużo. Całe szczęście sporo odrzucili już na początku, bo nie chcieli mieć rancza w ruinie albo zmiecionego przez tornado.

\- Po prostu wybierzcie, to nie jest takie trudne – wytknęła im Abigail.

Ciężko było wybrać, gdy od tego zależało twoje przyszłe życie. Powinni byli to przemyśleć już dawno temu, zamiast tego po prostu śnili o nowym domu bez żadnych konkretnych szczegółów. To nie była najmądrzejsza decyzja, bo teraz musieli wybierać pod presją czasu.

Spojrzeli na siebie bezradnie, nie wiedząc co wybrać. Nie chcieli, by to był pochopny wybór, ich życie zbyt długo wyglądało właśnie w ten sposób. Jeśli mieli zdecydować, chcieli by wybór był idealny.

\- Liczę do pięciu – zagroziła Sadie.

\- Czemu? – przeraził się John.

\- Jeden.

\- Daj nam się zastanowić – poprosił ją Arthur.

\- Dwa. Teksas czy Montana?

\- Możemy na razie ruszyć bez kierunku i tak musimy opuścić Grizzlies – przekonywał ją John, ale Sadie była już na czwórce.

Znów na siebie popatrzyli, szukając u siebie nawzajem wsparcia, jakiś wskazówek co wybrać, ale obaj byli tak samo rozdarci. Teksas nie był dobrym wyborem w ich sytuacji, a Montana nie wydawała się dobrym miejscem na dom, zbyt blisko Kanady, za zimno.

\- Pięć.

\- Wyoming – powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni wyborem stanu, którego nawet nie rozważali. Arthur też był, ale z innego powodu, przez to że pomyśleli o nim w tym samym momencie. Zdesperowani wybrali właśnie ten. Wiedział, czemu to zrobili. Mieli z tym miejscem wyłącznie dobre wspomnienia, to właśnie tam przebywał gang, gdy John wrócił do nich po roku nieobecności. To tam Arthur przestał udawać, że nie czuje do niego nic poza braterską miłością. Tam wyznali sobie miłość po raz pierwszy i pierwszy raz się kochali, gdy pod przykrywką polowania wyruszyli w góry Teton, gdzie przez cały tydzień nie upolowali nic, zbyt zajęci sobą, odkrywaniem nawzajem swoich ciał i rozkoszując się nowymi uczuciami, które prawie cztery lata później nadal nie osłabły ani trochę.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, gdy uświadomili sobie powody swoich wyborów. Wyoming będzie idealne. Tam zaczęli być razem i tam chętnie skończą, gdy już nadejdzie ich czas. Z przyjemnością odwiedzą znajome miejsca, które tyle dla nich znaczyły. Odnowią wspomnienia tych kilku nocy, kiedy leżeli u podnóży masywu górskiego i oglądali gwiazdy.

\- No to Wyoming – zgodziła się Sadie z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem. Raczej nie wiedziała, czemu tak się do siebie szczerzą, ale musiała się domyślić, że to ma coś wspólnego z ich związkiem. – Jakieś uwagi?

Wujek pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się przy tym podejrzanie, ale razem z Johnem nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, ważne że nie miał nic przeciwko zamieszkaniu w Wyoming.

\- Górskie powietrze może pomóc na moje lumbago – stwierdził zadowolony.

\- Świetnie, wreszcie zabierzesz się do pracy – powiedział mu John, co od razu Wujka przeraziło.

\- Ale nie aż tak pomoże – wymigiwał się. – To poważna choroba. Śmiertelna.

\- Ta, nie wątpię – odparł sarkastycznie Arthur i popatrzył na Abigail. – Panno Roberts?

\- Pamiętam nasz pobyt w Wyoming. Pięknie tam, chętnie tam wrócę – stwierdziła.

\- Czy są tam inne dzieci? – zapytał sennie Jack. Trochę już było późno jak na niego, wszyscy już powinni się położyć, rano czekał ich początek podróży.

\- Wątpię, że są tam jacyś ludzie, a nie tylko zwierzęta – zażartował Arthur. – Na pewno znajdziesz sobie przyjaciół, Jack.

Jeszcze nie wiedział jak to zrobią, nie planowali mieszkać nie wiadomo jak daleko od jakiegoś miasta, ale też nie za blisko. Może się po dotarciu na miejsce okazać, że Abigail i Jack wcale nie będą mieszkać z nimi. Co miało swoje plusy, ale i jeden poważny minus. Brak Jacka. 

\- A jak ty się zapatrujesz na Wyoming, Tilly? – zapytał ją John. Tylko jej opinii jeszcze nie znali.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Stan dobry jak każdy inny – stwierdziła po prostu. – Gdzie nie pójdziecie, ja pójdę za wami, ważne żebyście wy czuli się tam dobrze. To wasz nowy dom. 

Nowy dom. Nie było to jeszcze konkretne miejsca, konkretny kawałek ziemi, ale mogli już sobie lepiej wyobrażać to miejsca, do którego od jutra zaczną podróż. Wyoming było daleko, ale powinni dotrzeć tam w miesiąc, jeśli po drodze nie przeszkodzi im pogoda czy wysłany za nimi pościg. Pinkertonami najwyraźniej nie musieli się już martwić, ale łowcy nagród nadal byli zagrożeniem, na które musieli uważać, przynajmniej do czasu, aż wyniosą się z West Elizabeth. Poza jego granicami nie byli już poszukiwani, tym bardziej w Wyoming. Mogli zacząć od nowa jako nowi ludzie, z nową tożsamością. 

\- Czyli postanowione – oznajmił uroczyście Arthur. – Wyruszamy jutro rano. Jakieś pytania?

\- Pewnie nie macie tu nawet kropli alkoholu, prawda? – zapytał Wujek. Arthur przewrócił oczami i miał mu już kazać się zamknąć, ale wcześniej John podszedł do jednej z szafek kuchennych i wyciągnął z niej butelkę whisky. – Johnie Marstonie, kocham cię.

\- To ostatni raz, sam się martw alkoholem jeśli chcesz pić – ostrzegł go i stanął obok Arthura. 

Wujek nie przejął się jego ostrzeżeniem tylko odkorkował butelkę i wziął porządny łyk alkoholu. Było coś kojącego w tym widoku. Był znajomy, pewnie dlatego.

\- Dobra, dosyć tych pogaduszek. – Sadie wstała z ziemi, na której się rozsiadła, by ustąpić miejsca przy stole Wujkowi i podeszła do płaszcza Arthura, zakładając go na siebie. Czemu brała jego ubrania? – Idę objąć wartę.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał ją. Całą poprzednią noc ich pilnowała.

\- Spałam cały dzień, poradzę sobie, odeśpię w podróży – zapewniła i chwyciła za karabin. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Wujku.

\- I ciebie, pani Adler – odpowiedział jej, nim zniknęła za drzwiami, zamykając je za sobą. 

\- Będziemy się już kładli spać – zdecydowała Abigail, wstając z uwieszonym jej szyi Jackiem, który był ledwo przytomny. – Skoro już jutro mamy jechać.

\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia – wyjaśnił jej Arthur. Im szybciej znajdą się z bezpiecznym miejscu, tym lepiej. Mniejsza szansa, że będą ich tam szukać łowcy głów albo ktoś ich rozpozna.

\- Wujku, dam ci jakiś koc do spania – zaoferowała Tilly, od razu podchodząc do szafy. – Tylko tyle mamy.

Położyła koc na stole obok Wujka, która uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

\- Dobranoc, drogie panie – powiedział im obu, choć Abigail już zniknęła w sypialni. Tilly jeszcze dorzucała drewna do kominka. – Zaopiekuję się tylko tą butelką i też pójdę. Uciekanie na piechotę to koszmar.

John uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Co się stało z twoim koniem? – zapytał przyjaciela. Nie wspominał o tym, gdy opowiadał co się z nim działo przez ostatnich kilka dni. 

\- Wystraszyła się pumy – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem, masując się przy okazji po plecach. – Nie mogliśmy jej nigdzie znaleźć, więc wielebny podwiózł mnie do miasta i tam zostawił.

\- Trzeba było wziąć jego konia – zauważył Arthur. On by tak zrobił.

\- Sprzedał go brygadziście kopalni żeby mieć na dyliżans. – Wujek wziął kolejny porządny łyk i z trudem dźwignął się z krzesła. – A teraz pozwólcie panowie, że was na chwilę opuszczę. Chyba widziałem wychodek na zewnątrz.

\- Jest cały twój – powiedział mu John. Gdy Wujek wyszedł, pochylił się w stronę Arthura. – I pozostanie tylko jego. Bałbym się wejść tam po nim.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie był w wielkim humorze do żartów.

\- Jemu też musimy powiedzieć – zwrócił uwagę Johnowi który wyraźnie zbladł po tych słowach. Mieli już dość wyjawiania prawdy o sobie. Za każdym razem było jednakowo stresująco. – To wciąż straszne, nie chcę tego robić.

\- Więc nie róbmy – zaproponował John.

Był zaskoczony jego propozycją. Johnowi najbardziej zależało, by się nie ukrywać, skąd ta zmiana?

\- Chcesz się znowu kryć? – zapytał. – Przed jednym człowiekiem?

\- Nie kryć, po prostu… pokażmy mu się – wyjaśnił, łapiąc go za rękę. – Zachowujmy się, jakby to nie było nic niezwykłego. Jeśli będzie miał coś przeciwko, to go zabijemy. Wszyscy skorzystają.

\- Heh, prawda – zgodził się, ściskając dłoń ukochanego, by dodać sobie odwagi.

Nadal mu się nie podobało, że znów musieli drżeć o to, czy zostaną zaakceptowani. Ryzyko za każdym razem było tak samo wielkie, a cena za jego podjęcie wysoka. Mimo irytującego charakteru i bezużyteczności Wujka, nie chcieli go stracić.

\- Będzie dobrze, chłopcy – odezwała się do nich Tilly, która układa się na swoim posłaniu przy kominku. Całkiem o niej zapomnieli. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, nim odwróciła się przodem do ognia, by wypocząć do rana.

Arthur miał nadzieję, że przyjaciółka ma rację. Wciąż trzymając ukochanego za rękę, podszedł do lampy naftowej, by ją zgasić. Chatkę rozświetlał już tylko ogień z kominka, który rozgrzewał też całe pomieszczenie. Mimo to było mu zimno na myśl o tym, że mieli zamiar zachowywać się przed Wujkiem, jakby ten już wiedział o ich tajemnicy i miał na nią nie zareagować.

John uśmiechnął się do niego, by go jakoś podnieść na dachu i nawet trochę pomogło, dopóki Wujek niespodziewanie wrócił do chatki. Instynktownie puścili swoje dłonie, by ich nie zobaczył. Stare nawyki nie umierały tak łatwo.

\- Nie macie nawet pojęcia, chłopcy, jak się cieszę, że nie zostaliście z Dutchem – powiedział im zaraz po wejściu, od razu wracając na krzesło przy stole i chwytając znowu za butelkę. – Ilekroć wypowiadał te swoje puste frazesy, patrzyliście na niego jakbyście złapali samego Boga za nogi.

Głupio im z tym było teraz, z tym jak ślepo wierzyli jednemu człowiekowi, bo okazał im miłosierdzie. Usprawiedliwiało ich to, ale nie czuli dzięki temu mniejszego wstydu.

\- Trochę się zmieniło nasze postrzeganie Dutcha – wyjaśnił John, pochylając głowę. – Zauważyliśmy, że to co mówi nie jest zbyt wiarygodne.

\- Jego poglądy były niegroźne póki było bezpiecznie. Dopiero gdy grunt zaczął mu się palić pod nogami, zrobiło się niebezpiecznie dla wszystkich. – Rzadko, ale czasami zdarzało się, że Wujek gadał z sensem. Bywały momenty, kiedy jak równy z równym dyskutował z Dutchem. Był starym pijaczyną, ale przeżył wystarczająco wiele, by nie nabierać się jak oni, naiwne wtedy dzieci, na gadki człowieka, który niemal stworzył kult. – Dlatego uciekliśmy z wielebnym. Przepraszam, chłopcy, że nie wzięliśmy was ze sobą.

\- W porządku, mieliśmy własny plan, musieliśmy tylko zdobyć pieniądze – zapewnił go Arthur.

\- Żałuję, że droga pani Grimshaw nie miała tego szczęścia co my – wyznał Wujek ze smutkiem. Susan często ganiała go do pracy i wydzierała się na niego, ale ponad tym wszystkim szanowali się wzajemnie. Wciąż pamiętał, jak Wujek nieudolnie próbował ją gdzieś zaprosić.

\- Pieprzony Micah – przeklął John. – Skurwiel zasłużył na więcej niż to, co mu zrobiliśmy. Żałuję, że to ty go ostatecznie posłałeś do diabła.

Micah miał szczęście, że nie trafił na Johna w szczytowej formie i całkowicie zdrowego, bo nie byłoby czego po nim zbierać. Dosłownie. John czasami potrafił walczyć naprawdę krwawo.

\- Bez ciebie by się nie udało, więc…

\- Dobrze, że w końcu ktoś się go pozbył – stwierdził Wujek, popijając dalej z butelki. – I że przejrzeliście na oczy w sprawie Dutcha. Żal było patrzeć, jak niszczy takie młode umysły swoim zgorzknieniem wobec świata. Wiem, że macie mnie za zwykłego pijaka, ale z wiekiem naprawdę inaczej patrzy się na świat. Ma swoje problemy, ale na pewno nie jest taki zły jak opisuje go wielu. Dlatego ja zawsze jestem szczęśliwy.

\- A nie przez butelkę? – zażartował John.

\- Pijesz niemal tyle samo co ja – wytknął mu Wujek.

\- Na pewno nie.

\- Idź spać, Wujku – polecił mu Arthur. Nie było sensu dłużej rozmawiać, jeszcze pobudzą kobiety i Jacka. – Rano się pakujemy i odjeżdżamy.

\- Jedziemy wozem, zdrzemnę się na nim – odparł i odchylił się w krześle, nogi kładąc na stole i dalej zajmując się butelką.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – westchnął i z szybko bijącym sercem podszedł do posłania swojego i Johna, denerwując się przed tym, co zaraz mieli zrobić.

John nie był dla Wujka tak łagodny jak on. Zamiast dołączyć do Arthura, podszedł do przyjaciela i kopnął z całej siły w jego krzesło, omal go nie wywracając. Dureń. Mógł narobić hałasu i obudzić resztę.

\- Nie będziesz spał, gdy my będziemy pilnować reszty – syknął na niego ostro. – Jeśli ktoś zasługuje jutro na sen, to Sadie. Ty będziesz wypatrywać zagrożeń.

\- Oh, w porządku – zgodził się, ale nie położył się jeszcze. Był zdeterminowany, by dokończyć flaszkę.

Wujek był do nich zwrócony bokiem, kątem oka pewnie widział, jak szykowali się do snu, zdejmując buty i uzbrojenie nim położyli się obok siebie, pod jednym kocem. John przylgnął do pleców Arthura, który czuł jak szybko bije jego serce. Ukochany musiał czuć też jego, gdy położył mu nad nim dłoń.

Nie powiedzieli nic, nie zwrócili przyjacielowi uwagi na to, jak leżą, po prostu starali się zasnąć, słuchając nucenia Wujka, który zerknął na nich tylko raz. To jak leżeli nie wywołało u niego żadnej reakcji.

\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony – zauważył John.

Wujek znów na nich spojrzał, ponownie bez żadnego szoku czy niechęci w oczach.

\- Oh, mogę być starym pijaczyną, ale oczy mam jeszcze całkiem sprawne, a umysł jasny – stwierdził żartobliwie. – Następnym razem upewnijcie się, że wasz ulubiony Wujek na pewno jest nieprzytomny po przesadzeniu z alkoholem, nim zaczniecie sobie szeptać na ucho słodkie słówka i wyznawać dozgonną miłość.

Wujek nie był zaskoczony, ale oni tak. John uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na oglądającego się na niego Arthura. Obaj byli w jednakowym szoku.

Wiedział? Jak długo? Najwyraźniej robili coś wtedy przy nim, ale w życiu by się na to nie odważyli. Nie zaryzykowaliby tego, że nie jest pijany. Nie bali się go, ale nie chcieli, by przez przypadek coś komuś wygadał, zwłaszcza pijany.

\- Nawet tego nie pamiętam – wyznał Arthur, starając się przypomnieć sobie jakiś moment, kiedy Wujek mógł poznać o nich prawdę, ale w głowie miał pustkę. John też niczego nie znalazł w pamięci. 

\- Sami byliście po alkoholu, nie dziwię się – powiedział im. To wiele wyjaśniało. Pijani faktycznie mogli zbagatelizować niebezpieczeństwo. Może tym samym sposobem Dutch się kiedyś dowiedział. Mieli szczęście, że nie odkrył tego ktoś bardziej niebezpieczny. – Ale nie martwcie się, całkiem dobrze się ukrywaliście. Gdy później was obserwowałem, to gdybym już o was nie wiedział, w życiu bym się nie domyślił, że jesteście kimś więcej niż tylko bliskimi sobie braćmi. Możecie się czuć bezpiecznie w mojej obecności.

\- To nigdy nie była kwestia sporna – zauważył Arthur. Wujek był tak samo groźny, co bezzębny, wyliniały pies. Wcale.

\- Naprawdę miło cię widzieć tak pogodnego, Arthurze – zauważył z uśmiechem Wujek. – Zbyt długo chodziłeś z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Bycie wolnym wam służy.

\- I nie przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał dla pewności John. – My?

\- Co ja mogę mieć do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? – Wujek wzruszył ramionami. – Za młodu nie takie rzeczy się robiło. Jeśli się kochacie, kim ja jestem, by to oceniać? Jesteście moją rodziną, jedyną jaką mam, kocham was, nie odrzucę was z powodu jednej rzeczy, która nawet nie jest problemem. Jeśli jesteście szczęśliwi, a jesteście, to nic innego się dla mnie nie liczy.

Chyba nigdy im się nie znudził słuchanie takich słów wypowiedzianych w ich kierunku. I nigdy nie przestaną być jednakowo zaskoczeni. To dalej było nie do pomyślenia, że niektórzy ludzie tak łatwo ich akceptowali, choć wielu innych chętnie zobaczyłoby, jak dyndają na sznurze.

\- Dziękujemy – powiedział w imieniu ich obu John, kładąc się z powrotem wygodnie.

\- Ależ nie ma za co – odparł Wujek, dopijając whisky. – Dobranoc, chłopcy.

\- Dobranoc, Wujku.

Martwił się wcześniej, że z powodu nerwów nie będzie w stanie zasnąć, ale te całkowicie zniknęły i bez problemu przespali z Johnem noc, budząc się o świcie.

Wujek zasnął przy stole, nawet nie tknął koca, który przyszykowała mu Tilly. Pewnie był zbyt leniwy, by go rozłożyć.

Obudzili się jako pierwsi, kobiety i Jack wciąż spały, a Sadie dalej była na warcie.

\- Wielki dzień – stwierdził John, przeciągając się po wstaniu, jak zwykle zapominając o ramieniu, które zabolało go znacząco.

\- Ano – przytaknął, czując jak zaczynają go trochę zżerać nerwy. Podróże nie były dla niego niczym nowym, ale pierwszy raz jakaś miała takie znaczenie, jak ta. – Obudź dziewczyny, a potem wyjdź mi pomóc przyciągnąć wóz. Ja przygotuję konie.

Wszystkie musiały być gotowe. Cztery będą ciągnęły wóz, wystarczyłyby im dwa, ale nie mieli póki co zrobić z dwoma pozostałymi końmi, a zawsze mogą się przydać. Jeśli będzie trzeba, sprzedadzą je i obecny wóz, po czym kupią coś mniejszego na dwa konie. Łatwiej będzie wykarmić wszystkie wierzchowce, gdy będzie ich o dwa mniej.

Założył kapelusz oraz pas z bronią i wyszedł przed chatę, najpierw udając się jeszcze do Sadie, by odebrać swój płaszcz. Bez niego zamarznie w parę minut, a raczej nie zamierzał już wracać do domu. Przyjaciółka stała niedaleko, po przespaniu całego poprzedniego dnia, nie była tak zmęczona jak wczoraj, gdy ją zmieniał, wydawała się wręcz gotowa stać tu aż do wieczora, gdyby trzeba było.

\- Gotowy? – zapytała go, gdy się zbliżył.

\- Wyszykujemy się szybko i odjeżdżamy – odparł, przyglądając jej się. – Dlaczego zakładasz mój płaszcz?

\- Jest cieplejszy niż mój – wyjaśniła i niechętnie go zdjęła, drżąc gdy tylko otoczyło ją chłodne powietrze. – Możesz go wziąć, nie będzie mi już potrzebny.

\- Oh, dziękuję – odparł rozbawiony, chowając się pod ciężkim i ciepłym materiałem. – Przyprowadzimy z Johnem wóz.

Ukochany już na niego czekał przed chatą, ubrany ciepło i z jego torbą w dłoni. Uśmiechnął się do niego i odebrał swoją własność, zawieszając ja sobie na ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że konie już będą gotowe – wytknął mu żartobliwie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się ubierzesz – odparł, razem z Johnem podchodząc do trzech koni w zagrodzie.

\- Chcę już jechać – wyznał i rozejrzał się nerwowo, nim niespodziewanie chwycił Arthura za poły płaszcza i przyparł do ściany chatki. – Chcę znów zobaczyć Wyoming. Naszą jaskinie.

\- Mmm – zamruczał Arthur, gdy ukochany pocałował go namiętnie, od razu wsuwając mu język do ust. – Niedługo. Zrobimy wycieczkę po wszystkich miejscach, w których byliśmy.

John uśmiechnął się uradowany, całując go jeszcze raz nim pozwolił mu zająć się końmi. We dwóch uwinęli się szybko, wyprowadzili wierzchowce z zagrody i pozwolili im trochę rozruszać nogi przed długą podróżą.

Założyli ogłowia każdemu z koni, siodła dwóch z nich zostawiając pod daszkiem w zagrodzie. Na nic im się nie przydadzą, a juki były opróżnione. Osiodłali tylko Boba należącego do Sadie, apotem zajęli się swoimi wierzchowcami. John wrócił do chaty i wyniósł po kolei siodła ich koni, które Arthur w międzyczasie oporządził.

John przygotował Old Boya i Snowstorm do jazdy, a Arthur zaprowadził Bulle’a i Valkyrie do ukrytego nieopodal wozu. Kończył zaprzęgać klacz, gdy dołączył John i zajął się ogierem. Oba konie bez problemu wyprowadziły wóz w parze. Wyjechali nim przed chatę i gdy tylko się tam znaleźli, kobiety oraz Wujek zaczęły pakować na tył wszystkie ich rzeczy, w tym pieniądze, które ukradli żołnierzom.

Dwa worki, miały być trzy, ale z powodu pewnych niespodziewanych okoliczności mieli tylko tyle. To wciąż było dużo, przynajmniej taką Arthur miał nadzieję. Nigdy nie przeliczył tych pieniędzy, wiedział tylko, że wory są nimi wypchane po brzegi.

Pieniądze poszły na samo dno, schowane pod zapasami jedzenia i ubraniami, blisko miejsca woźnicy. Cały wóz był zabudowany, ze wszystkich stron, więc ich rzeczy powinny być bezpieczne. Seamus przerobił go na prośbę Arthura, który dostarczył mu pojazd i zamiast odebrać zapłatę, poprosił o parę ulepszeń, między innymi klapę z tyłu, która zakrywała połowę wejścia. Dzięki temu Jack ani cały ich bagaż nie będzie widoczny dla podróżnych, nawet z grzbietu konia.

\- To wszystko? – zapytał Arthur, gdy Sadie wrzuciła ostatni tobołek z ich rzeczami na tył wozu, zamykając od razu klapę.

\- Oczyściłyśmy całą chatę ze wszystkich przydatnych rzeczy – odpowiedziała Abigail, prowadząc Jacka do wozu. John już kończył zaprzęgać ostatniego konia. 

Wyglądało na to, że byli gotowi do drogi. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani i nie mogli się doczekać. Nawet jemu przeszły nerwy i rwał się do drogi. Chciał już opuścić to miejsce i jechać do domu.

\- Dobra, gotowe – oznajmił John, klepiąc jednego z koni po łopatce. – Kto powozi?

\- Wujek albo któraś z dziewcząt – odparł Arthur, wsiadając na Snowstorm, która zniecierpliwiona ryła kopytem w ziemi. – Pani Adler, pojedzie pani z tyłu. Panie Marston, jedzie pan ze mną na przedzie.

\- Robi się, szefie – odparł, z uśmiechem salutując do niego z siodła własnego konia.

Obaj przenieśli swoją broń do juków, byli gotowi na każdą ewentualność, gdyby musieli walczyć. Sadie też była uzbrojona, podobnie jak Tilly, Abigail i Wujek. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy w razie nagłego ataku.

Tilly zdecydowała się prowadzić. Usiadła wraz z Wujkiem z przodu, a Abigail i Jack zajęli miejsce z tyłu.

\- Ruszajmy! – zarządził z szybko bijącym sercem Arthur i zaklikał językiem na Snowstorm, która posłusznie ruszyła przed siebie.

Obejrzał się do tyłu i patrzył jak konie ciągnące wóz wystartowały bez żadnych problemów. Wierzchowce, które służyły dziewczętom w podróży tutaj były na przedzie, by silniejsi Buell i Valkyrie brały na siebie większość ciężaru wozu. Wszystkie cztery szybko nabrały tempa, poruszając się pewnym kłusem.

Pierwszym punktem kontrolnym ich wędrówki było wyjechanie z doliny. Okrążyli spokojnie jezioro i wjechali na górę, zostawiając tymczasową kryjówkę za sobą. Podróż na dobre się rozpoczęła.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na jadącego obok ukochanego, który natychmiast odwzajemnił uśmiech. Robili to, uciekali. Zaczęli już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz to do nich docierało, kiedy krok po kroku zmierzali z powrotem na zachód, porzucając wszystkie niepowodzenia ostatnich tygodni. Za kilka dni opuszczą całkowicie okolicę i będą mogli odetchnąć. Będą już bliżej niż dalej, zostanie im tylko dotarcie na północ do Wyoming i będą mogli zacząć nowe życie.

Coraz ciężej było hamować własną ekscytację, gdy wszystko się dobrze układało. Nikogo nie oszczędzała, każdy z ich przyjaciół się uśmiechał. Aż przypominały się stare dobre czasy, kiedy odbywali takie podróże całym gangiem, zmierzając tam, gdzie akurat wiodła ich droga.

\- Coście tacy wszyscy smętni ? – zapytał Wujek, grzebiąc w ich rzeczach na wozie. Arthur przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, gdy w końcu przyjaciel wyciągnął banjo. – Zaczynamy nowe życie, cieszmy się! Co to za podróż bez śpiewania?

\- Wszyscy się cieszą, nie potrzeba nam muzyki, która ściągnie na nas uwagę – uświadomił go John.

\- Nonsens, jeśli już, to uczyni z nas to nawet normalniejszych podróżnych – odparł Wujek i pomimo protestów Johna zaczął grać. – No dalej, sam nie będę śpiewał. _Oh czy kojarzysz pannę Słodką Betsy z Pike. Co przemierzała prerię z kochankiem o imieniu Ike. Dwa woły mieli i żółtego psa, koguta z Szanghaju i w kropki wieprza! __Hoodle dang, fol-de-dye do, hoodle dang, fol-de day!_

\- Zabijesz nas wszystkich – stwierdził John, nie mogąc się jednak nie uśmiechać. To było tak niedorzeczne, Arthurowi też chciało się śmiać w z wygłupów tego starca. Śpiewał sobie, jakby wcale nie byli ścigani i powinni być cicho, a co gorsza, jego nastrój się udzielał. Ciężko było się powstrzymać przed nuceniem czy kiwaniem głową do melodii.

\- No dalej, wiem, że znacie słowa – zachęcał ich dalej Wujek, niezrażony ich pierwszym brakiem odpowiedzi. – Nie pierwszy raz śpiewam wam tę piosenkę. _Na bezkresnej prerii w gwieździstą noc. Popili whisky, Betsy poczuła alkoholu moc. _

Arthur westchnął, pokręcił głową i poddał się.

\- _Śpiewała, krzyczała, a nawet tańczyła_ – zaśpiewał ku zdziwieniu Johna. – _Aż pasażerom pociągu swój tyłek obnażyła! __Hoodle dang, fol-de-dye do, hoodle dang, fol-de day!_

John zaśmiał się z jego wygłupów, ale do następnej zwrotki też dołączył i we dwóch śpiewali razem z Wujkiem.

\- _Dotarli na pustynię, Betsy opadła z sił. Tarzała się w piasku, jako wąż by się wił_ – śpiewali we trzech, aż dołączyły też Abigail, Tilly, a nawet Sadie z tyłu. – _Ike zaskoczony spojrzał nań ze strachem. Mówiąc, „do góry Betsy, twe oczy zajdą piachem”. Hoodle dang, fol-de-dye do, hoodle dang, fol-de day!_

To był jednak dobry pomysł z tym śpiewanie. I bez tego byli w dobrych humorach, ale piosenka Wujka, jego entuzjazm, zdecydowanie ich rozbawiły. Wszyscy radośnie śpiewali, zapominając że wciąż są zbiegami, na których czeka stryczek. Czuli się jak zwykli podróżni szukający swojego miejsca na ziemi, nowych możliwości.

Arthur roześmiał się, gdy skończyli śpiewać ostatnią zwrotkę. Śpiewanie podczas podróży zawsze czyniło ją przyjemniejszą, szybciej leciał czas. Ani się obejrzeli, a słońce już było nad horyzontem, a oni zostawili dolinę za sobą.

Wujek zagrał następną piosenkę, którą też śpiewali wszyscy. Robili sporo hałasu, nie tylko oni, ale też ich wóz i konie. Naprawdę powinni być cicho, ale umilanie sobie czasu śpiewem było zbyt kuszące. Może nie przypłacą tego życiem.

Minęli w końcu innego podróżnego. Samotny mężczyzna, odpowiedział im na powitanie i nie przejmując się nimi ani ich śpiewem jechał dalej w kierunku, z którego oni ruszyli. Do południa nie widzieli już innej żywej duszy, kiedy to natknęli się na jakiegoś myśliwego ładującego właśnie zdobycz na zad konia.

Wujek skończył śpiewać po jakiejś godzinie, ale dalej brzdąkał na banjo i nucił. Arthur nie mógł się powstrzymać i też to robił. W pewnym momencie, gdy zerknął na Johna, zauważył że ten kiwa głową do rytmu, zasłuchany w melodii. Gdy ukochany zdał sobie sprawę, że został przyłapany, zaczerwienił się i szybko przestał, długo nie wytrzymując i już po chwili wracając do tego co robił, tym razem bez wstydu.

Gra i śpiewanie wyraźnie umilały podróż Jackowi, dla którego musiało być nudne siedzenie na wozie. Zawsze takie było. Trochę oglądał z początku widoki, pokazywał z entuzjazmem na wspinające się po skałach owce i barany górskie, ale szybko mu się to znudziło. Jeszcze w gangu Mary-Beth czytała często Jackowi książki, by go czymś zająć, teraz chłopiec musiał to robić sam, a ponieważ nie umiał jeszcze zbyt dobrze czytać, szło mu dość opornie i szybko się poddał. Wujek i jego banjo choć trochę umilały mu podróż.

Zjedli trochę w drodze, nie zatrzymując się niepotrzebnie. Dopóki byli w na terenie, gdzie byli poszukiwani, woleli się spieszyć, choć wóz i tak mocno ich ograniczał i musieli się dostosowywać do prędkości ciągnących go koni, a te ze względu na ciężar i warunki nie mogły poruszać się szybciej niż truchtem.

Arthur miał nadzieję, że konie wytrzymają nim będą mogli sobie pozwolić na częstsze postoje. Zerkał na nie co jakiś czas, sprawdzając czy dają radę. Wierzchowce dziewcząt nadawały się do ciągnięcia małej bryczki, ale nie takiego wozu. Buell też pewnie zacznie niedługo odpadać ze względu na swój wiek. Tylko Valkyrie wyglądała nadal na wypoczętą, to ona nadawał tempo pozostałym.

Pierwszy dzień minął im spokojnie, zaczęło zmierzchać, gdy zbliżali się już do Fortu Wallace. Tej części podróży obawiał się najbardziej. Wojsko z pewnością chciało ich dopaść po tym, co zrobili z ich pociągiem, mostem, a także z samym fortem. Jeśli w pobliżu były patrole, to na pewno nie dadzą rady się prześlizgnąć. Pojedynczo może, ale nie całym wozem. Nie było jednak innej drogi. Mogli zejść z gór, ale na otwartej przestrzeni Heartlands rzucaliby się jeszcze bardziej w oczy niż tutaj. Musieli zaryzykować.

Po minięciu Fortu Wallace zamierzali wyjechać w pobliżu Valentine. Ludzie z pewnością wciąż pamiętali tam jego i Johna, ale nie Sadie. Nigdy nie była w mieście. Zamierzali tam uzupełnić zapasy i ruszyć dalej. W West Elizabeth nigdy nie narobili wielkiego zamieszania, poza tym jednym razem, kiedy osobiście odbijał Micah z więzienia. Szukali tam jednak tylko tego szczura, nikogo innego, choć pewnie były tam listy gończe reszty gangu. Wątpił, że jest inaczej. Po fiasku z wojskiem byli zapewne poszukiwani we wszystkich okolicznych stanach. Oby tylko do Wyoming nie dotarły wieści o gangu van der Lindego.

Wszyscy mieli już dość jazdy, gdy w końcu się zatrzymali. Arthur, John i Sadie z ulgą zsiedli ze swoich koni, które też ucieszyły się, gdy nic im już nie ciążyło na grzbiecie. Konie ciągnące wóz były już na granicy wytrzymałości po tylu godzinach wspinania się tylko po to, by po chwili znów znaleźć się niżej i tak w kółko. Odczepili od nich wóz i pozwolili wypasać się na niewielkim, płaskim obszarze.

Rozpalili niewielkie ognisko. Było zbyt zimno, by nocować bez niego. Może dym nie ściągnie żadnej uwagi.

\- Wujek bierze pierwszą wartę – zarządził Arthur, gdy jedli całą grupą wokół ogniska i grzali się. W czasie jazdy nie mieli jak się ogrzać, a im mniej słońca było, tym chłodniej się robiło. Mały Jack szczególnie źle znosił to zimno i cały czas siedział wtulony w Abigail, jak najbliżej ognia.

\- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Bo przespałeś ostatnie trzy godziny podróży – wytłumaczył mu. – Ja albo John zmienimy cię później, ale skoro jesteś taki wyspany, to możesz nas popilnować.

\- Wcale nie jestem wyspany – zarzekał się.

\- I tak bierzesz pierwszą wartę – powtórzył John. – Chcesz z nami jeździć, to się przydawaj na coś.

\- Zabawiam was.

\- Chodziło mi o coś bardziej pożytecznego – doprecyzował z przekąsem.

Arthur jako pierwszy skończył jeść i od razu wstał od ognia, by rozprostować jeszcze trochę nogi. Odszedł kawałek od ogniska i przystanął na krawędzi niewielkiego klifu, spoglądając w kierunku Heartlands. Nienawidził tego miejsca, gdy pierwszy raz tu przybyli, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Będzie tęsknił za wszystkim, co tu zwiedził, nawet jeśli w Wyoming czekały na niego równie piękne widoki, a nawet lepsze.

\- Masz coś przeciwko towarzystwu?

Wcale nie był zdziwiony, że John do niego dołączy. Miał nawet taką nadzieję.

\- Dziwię się, że musisz w ogóle pytać – odparł. John stanął zaraz obok niego, spoglądając w stronę Heartlands.

\- Miewasz swoje humorki, nie chciałbym żebyś mnie zrzucił z tych skał – zażartował i wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów. Zostały ostatnie dwa. – Zapalisz?

\- Jasne – zgodził się i zabrał jednego papierosa, zapalając go własnymi zapałkami i przy okazji podpalając też Johnowi. Zaciągnęli się mocno dymem, który przyjemnie palił w gardle.

\- Wiesz – odezwał się John, wyjmując papierosa z ust i strzepując popiół – nie rozmawialiśmy ani razu o tym, jak będziemy się przedstawiać wścibskim nieznajomym.

Arthur wypuścił dym przez nos nim odpowiedział:

\- Myślałem, że po prostu użyjemy tych nazwisk co zawsze.

Przedstawianie się fałszywymi imionami i nazwiskami było dla nich tak naturalne, że w ułamku sekundy decydowali czy użyć ich czy prawdziwych, a gdy ktoś z gangu przedstawiał ich za nich, od razu się dostosowywali. W swoim życiu przedstawiali się różnie, czasami bardziej absurdalnie – Rip van Winkle, naprawdę, John? – innym razem tak, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. W obecnej sytuacji musieli użyć jak najbardziej neutralnych nazwisk, wybór wydawał się być oczywisty.

John nie odpowiedział nic, chyba że mruknięcie można uznać za odpowiedź.

\- Myślałem – zaczął po chwili, nieco niepewnie, jakby uważał że jego pomysł jest głupi – myślałem, by użyć innego nazwiska.

\- Tylko jednego? – zdziwił się Arthur.

\- Najłatwiej będzie udawać braci – wyjaśnił i oblizał nerwowo wargi, zraz potem zaciągając się papierosem. Kontynuował dopiero gdy wypuścił dym. – Myślałem nad nazwiskiem Matthews.

Arthur poczuł, jak coś go ukuło w sercu. Nigdy nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do swojego nazwiska. Ojciec był draniem, więc noszenie jego nazwiska nie było czymś, z czego byłby dumny. Nie zmienił go nigdy tylko dlatego, bo trzymanie się go było wygodniejsze.

Hosea był zdecydowanie lepszym ojcem niż Lyle Morgan kiedykolwiek mógłby być. Lepszym także od Dutcha, z którym miał wiele przyjemnych wspomnień, ale mimo wszystko to Hosea zawsze był bliższy jego sercu.

\- To dobry pomysł – przyznał, a John uśmiechnął się.

\- Wychował nas – tłumaczył, choć nie było takiej potrzeby. Arthur nie kazał mu przestać, bo lubił słuchać o Hoseii, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy tylko wspomnienia im pozostały. – Troszczył się o nas do samego końca. Chcę to jakoś uhonorować.

\- Arthur i John Matthews – wypróbował ich nowe tożsamości. Uśmiech sam pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy wypowiedział nazwisko ojca. – Brzmi dobrze. Lepiej niż Callahan i Milton.

To nie były złe nazwiska, ale gdy teraz o tym myślał, za bardzo kojarzyły się z przeszłością, z dawnym życiem, kiedy używali ich by oszukiwać ludzi w niecnych celach. Gdyby nie to, że John miał słabą pamięć do takich rzeczy, zmieniliby też imiona, by kompletnie odciąć się od przeszłości.

\- Hoseii by się spodobało – stwierdził John, jego głos był pełen melancholii. – Szkoda, że nie może być tu z nami.

\- Ano szkoda – zgodził się, wzdychając ze smutkiem. Miał dużo czasu, by oswoić się z jego śmiercią, a ta i tak dalej bolała, zwłaszcza gdy przypominał sobie jak niewiele, poza wspomnieniami, po ich ojcu zostało.

Hosea nie miał własnych dzieci, miał tylko ich dwóch, zwykłe szczury uliczne, które między innymi dzięki niemu wyrosły na ludzi. Gdyby nie on, już dawno temu by zginęli. Z dumą będą nosić jego nazwisko i nazywać się jego synami. Powinni byli to zrobić lata temu.

\- Co z nimi? – zapytał John po paru chwilach spędzonych w milczeniu. Głową skina w stronę obozowiska, które mieli za sobą.

Arthur popatrzył w kierunku ich przyjaciół. Widać było tylko blask rzucany przez ognisko.

\- To kobiety, Johnny, nie idioci – rzucił żartobliwie. John zmarszczył nos i prychnął obrażony.

\- Wiesz co mam na myśli – wymamrotał z papierosem w ustach.

\- Wiem – zapewnił i poklepał ukochanego po ramieniu. – Nie martw się, każdy wie, żeby nie przedstawiać się własnym imieniem. Spokojnie.

John popatrzył na niego niepewnym wzrokiem. Dalej go to gryzło, był spięty, ale nagle po prostu się zaśmiał i wyraźnie rozbawiony pokręcił głową. Zaciągnął się jeszcze papierosem, nim wyjaśnił co go tak rozbawiło.

\- Ty uspokajasz mnie – powiedział i parsknął. – Do czego to doszło?

\- Mam dobre przeczucie – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. Im więcej rzeczy im się udawało, tym bardziej był pewny sukcesu. John najwyraźniej reagował odwrotnie i w każdej chwili spodziewał się teraz porażki. – Przeżyliśmy, odnaleźliśmy dziewczyny całe i zdrowe, Wujek się odnalazł. Choć nie wiem czy to ostatnie, to taki wielki sukces.

John znowu się zaśmiał, a Arthur od razu poczuł w sobie jeszcze większą radość. Śmiech ukochanego nigdy mu się nie znudzi.

\- Dobrze nam idzie – zgodził się i rzucił peta na ziemię, przydeptując go butem. – Ale jeśli coś pójdzie teraz nie tak, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko… Robię się po prostu nerwowy.

\- Ta, rozumiem. – Znowu poklepał ukochanego po ramieniu, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością. – Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi.

\- Zawsze ci ufam – wyznał. Arthura rozparła duma.

Wypalił do końca papierosa, wyrzucił niedopałek przed siebie na znajdujące się poniżej skały i odetchnął przyjemnym, górskim powietrzem. W Wyoming będą je mieli na wyciągniecie ręki. Uwielbiał suche tereny, ale górski klimat też miał swój urok.

Razem z Johnem dalej patrzyli na rozciągające się w oddali Heartlands, pomimo zapadającego coraz szybciej zmroku dalej doskonale widoczne ze zbocz Grizzlies. Tyle razy tamtędy podróżowali, czy to we dwóch, czy w pojedynkę, jeżdżąc od Valentine do Rhodes i z powrotem albo jeszcze dalej, w obie strony. Namiastka zachodu, który zostawili za sobą i do którego już nie wrócą.

Piękne miejsce, niestety dla nich spalone.

\- Będziesz tęsknił? – zapytał ukochanego.

\- Za tym wszystkim? – dopytał, zerkając przez moment na Arthura. – Trochę. Zanim wszystko poszło do diabła, mieliśmy tu kilka miłych wspomnień.

\- Mmm – odmruknął, przypominając sobie kilka z nich. – Polowanie na bizona.

\- Przyjęcie z okazji powrotu Seana – dodał John.

\- Przybycie do Clemens Point.

John uśmiechnął się po tych słowach.

\- Tańczenie w Shady Belle – odpowiedział swoim wspomnieniem i od razu złapał Arthura za ręce, układając sobie jedną jego dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą na biodrze. Śmiejąc się cicho zrobili tak jeden obrót, bez muzyki nie potrafiąc się zmotywować do prawdziwego tańca. Poza tym, nie chcieli przypadkiem spaść.

\- Wszystkie nasze wspólne roboty.

Zawsze to była jakaś okazja do spędzenia czasu razem, do skradania sobie pocałunków – pospiesznie i często niedbale, ale to wystarczało, by ich zaspokoić.

\- Nie było ich wiele – zauważył rozczarowany. – Nasza szalona jazda po odzyskaniu koni.

\- Noc wcześniej.

John znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem przymykając też oczy, niewątpliwie przywołując w pamięci tamtą noc.

\- To mogło być dobre miejsce dla nas – stwierdził po chwili, na powrót otwierając szeroko oczy. – Gdyby wszystko poszło inaczej, moglibyśmy tu zostać. Z dala od Saint Denis jest tu miło.

\- Jest – przytaknął. Naprawdę będą tęsknić. Złych wspomnień było więcej niż tych dobrych, a na pewno były bardziej bolesne, ale przynajmniej nie były jedyne. – Kiedyś tu wrócimy. Zobaczymy jak wszystko się zmieniło.

\- Tak – zgodził się natychmiast John i przysunął bliżej, obejmując Arthura w pasie.

Pocałowali się na skraju urwiska, ignorując to jak chłodne były ich wargi, które i tak po chwili się rozgrzały, podobnie jak całe ciała. Nie czuli już w ogóle otaczającego ich zimnego powietrza, byli w swojej własnej bańce ciepła i nie spieszyło im się do wyjścia z niej.

Pary z ich ust zmieszały się ze sobą, gdy zakończyli pocałunek, wciąż blisko siebie, obaj oddychając ciężko. Arthur nigdy nie mógł wyjść z podziwu jak łatwo odbierali sobie dech, nawet gdy niespecjalnie się starali.

\- Teraz mamy to przypieczętowane – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Za pięć lat możesz odebrać tutaj ten sam pocałunek.

\- Pięć lat to dużo – zauważył John, przyciągając Arthura tak blisko, aż pomiędzy ich ciałami nie było wolnej przestrzeni. – Jesteś pewien, że wytrzymasz tyle bez pocałunków?

\- Kto powiedział, że będziemy w tym czasie pościć, skarbie? – odparł zawadiacko, ujął twarz ukochanego w dłonie i czule złączył znów ich usta, przeklinając rękawiczki, które nie pozwoliły mu poczuć pod palcami szorstkiego zarostu.

John zamruczał w odpowiedzi, z ochotą odpowiadając na pocałunek, aż znów zimno było im niestraszne.

\- Pozostali chyba szybko pożałują, że im powiedzieliśmy o sobie – wydyszał i pocałował podbródek Arthura.

\- Nie zamierzam cię całować na ich oczach.

Arthur złapał go za włosy wystające spod kapelusza i odsunął nieznacznie. Nie czekając aż ukochany zamknie usta, pocałował go znowu. John jęknął z rozkoszą, gdy ich języki spotkały się ze sobą, ocierając się o siebie leniwie. Słysząc ten przytłumiony dźwięk, Arthur zadrżał w objęciach ukochanego i naparł mocniej na jego wargi, dopóki znów nie zabrakło im obu tchu.

\- Czy te pocałunki też będę mógł odebrać? – zapytał John z rozbawieniem. Był czerwony na twarzy, a jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie, co chwilę stykając się z piersią Arthura, który z marnym skutkiem uspokajał oddech.

\- Możesz odebrać każdy od naszego przybycia do Horseshoe – odpowiedział mu Arthur, zmuszając się w końcu, by opuścić ciepłe objęcia ukochanego.

\- Nie pamiętam nawet połowy z nich.

\- Próbujesz mnie obrazić, chłopce? – zapytał go groźnie Arthur, ale John nie dał się nabrać i odpowiedział mu pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie bądź taką mimozą – poradził mu i chowając ręce do kieszeni, ruszył z powrotem w kierunku obozowiska. – Idziesz?

Bez słowa dołączył do ukochanego i razem wrócili do reszty. Abigail i Jack już ułożyli się na wozie do snu, Sadie i Tilly rozstawiały dwa namioty. Jeden należał do tej pierwszej, drugi do nich. Tilly pewnie zamierzał spać na wozie.

\- Skończyliście się mizdrzyć, gołąbeczki? – zapytała Sadie, uśmiechając się do nich zadziornie.

\- Daj im spokój, Sadie – odezwała się Tilly, nim sami zdążyli odpowiedzieć. – Jeszcze nigdy pewnie nie byli tak wolni jak teraz, daj się im sobą nacieszyć.

\- Dawno? – Sadie parsknęła. – Kilka dni temu, dalej mają ślady po zębach na szyjach.

Mimowolnie podnieśli kołnierze ubrań, by zasłonić ślady, które już bledły. Żałowali tylko, że nie mogą schować też twarzy, które paliły ze wstydu. Całe szczęście światło ogniska trochę maskowało rumieńce.

\- A gdzie ja będę spał? – Wujek skutecznie zmienił temat, nakierowując go na siebie. Stał blisko wozu z karabinem. Dobrze, ten stary leń choć raz zrobił to, o co się go prosiło.

\- Na razie i tak stoisz na warcie – przypomniał mu Arthur, dorzucając parę gałęzi do ogniska. Powinno wystarczyć do rana.

\- No ale kiedyś z niej zejdę, co wtedy?

\- Jak będziesz tak narzekał, to nie zejdziesz – zagroził John i skinął w podziękowaniu na Tilly, która skończyła właśnie rozstawiać ich namiot.

\- To nieludzkie – stwierdził Wujek. Arthur zaczynał żałować, że go ze sobą zabrali. W gangu jego narzekanie nie było aż tak odczuwalne, bo zawsze był ktoś, kto zrobił wszystko za niego, choćby dla świętego spokoju, ale teraz musieli się dzielić zadaniami po równo, bez wyjątku. – Wiecie jak takie stanie całą noc odbije się na moich plecach?

\- Zamknij się, ktoś cię zmieni – obiecał mu Arthur, kierując się już do ich namiotu. John podążał za nim.

\- Mam nadzieję, ale to dalej nie rozwiązuje problemu mojego spania – skarżył się dalej. Arthur miał nadzieję, że poły namiotu skutecznie go uciszą. Jak nie w ten sposób, to po prostu Wujka nimi udusi, gdy straci do niego cierpliwość. – Dziewczęta zajęły wóz, Sadie w życiu nie pozwoli mi spać w jej namiocie razem z nią.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – przerwała mu nim zniknęła u siebie, od razu odcinając się od zrzędzenia Wujka.

\- A żadne miejsce się nie zwolni – mówił dalej. – Któryś z was przejmie warte, ale przecież nie będę z jednym z was spał.

\- Nie zarazisz się – uspokoił go Arthur, stojąc jeszcze przed namiotem, by jakoś zakończyć tę histerię. Zazdrościł Johnowi, który już układał się pod kocem. Zarówno ukochany jak i sam koc wyglądali bardzo kusząco. – Ale masz rację, nie będziesz spał tak blisko nas. Chcę dożyć rana, a nie udusić się twoim odorem.

\- Gdybym mógł, to bym się wykąpał!

\- Nadal nie – odmówił i podążył za ukochanym do środka namiotu. – Dobranoc, Wujku.

Nie usłyszał już żadnej odpowiedzi, nawet jej nie oczekiwał. Pospiesznie pozbył się uzbrojenia, torby i kapelusza, zostawiając za to buty. John uniósł do góry koc, by mógł się pod niego wślizgnąć. Od razu zrobiło się lepiej. Nie było tutaj tak zimno jak nad jeziorem, ale noce nadal były chłodne.

\- Jeśli to ty będziesz musiał pełnić wartę, to naprawdę nie wpuszczaj go naszego namiotu – poprosił sennie John, przysuwając się bliżej gdy tylko Arthur ułożył się wygodnie.

\- Ciebie też to dotyczy. – John uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Mówię poważnie.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – wymamrotał i krótko ucałował Arthura w usta. – Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, John – odparł i odetchnął głęboko.

Bardzo szybko go zmogło, zasnął niemal od razu i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, przespał bez problemu całą noc, budząc się tylko na chwilę, gdy John wstawał zmienić Wujka, na szczęście nie zamieniając się przy okazji miejscami. Był pewien, że w takich nerwowych warunkach nie będzie co liczyć na spokojny i długi sen, zwłaszcza że nie był aż tak zmęczony, ale ciepło namiotu i ciała ukochanego, gdy jeszcze spał obok, zrobiły swoje. Nigdy nie miał problemu ze snem, gdy John spał wraz z nim.

Obudził się wraz ze wschodem słońca, którego promienie oświetlały górskie szczyty wznoszące się nad nimi. Nie spiesząc się ze wstawaniem poleżał jeszcze chwilkę w namiocie, rozbudzając się do końca, nim w końcu wypełzł na zewnątrz, od razu czując rześkie powietrze. Chłodne, ale do wytrzymania. W południe powinno być dużo cieplej niż wczoraj.

Nikt inny jeszcze nie wstał, tylko John czuwał przy ognisku, popijając kawę, której kubek zaoferował Arthurowi.

\- Dzięki – wymamrotał, siadając obok ukochanego. – Jak noc?

\- Spokojna – odparł. Obaj przysunęli się siebie jak najbliżej, korzystając z tego, że nie muszą już uważać na takie szczegóły, choć ze względu na temperaturę i tak byliby teraz usprawiedliwieni. – Żadnych obcych, deszcz nie spadł. Żadnych dzikich zwierząt.

Arthur pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się po obozowisku, nie dostrzegając nigdzie Wujka.

\- Gdzie dziadyga? – zapytał, nim wziął kolejny łyk kawy. John właśnie kończył.

\- Mmm – odmruknął z pełnymi ustami. – Tilly poszła spać do Sadie, ustąpiła mu miejsca w wozie.

\- Biedny Jack i Abigail.

\- Jak ostatnio patrzyłem, to cała trójka była tak owinięta kocami, że nigdy nie doszłoby do przypadkowego kontaktu – opowiedział z uśmiechem. – Przydałoby się załatwić mu coś do spania, nie miał nic ze sobą, ale nie chcę marnować pieniędzy.

\- Niedługo zejdziemy z gór, będzie cieplej – przypomniał Arthur i wstał, by zajrzeć do wozu, z którego zabrał trochę jedzenia, by przygotować coś na śniadanie. – Na co masz ochotę? Fasola czy fasola?

\- Tak duży wybór, że nie wiem na co się zdecydować – zaśmiał się i złapał puszkę, którą rzucił w niego Arthur. – Nie mogłeś nakupować czegoś więcej niż tylko fasoli?

\- Tego mieli w sklepach najwięcej i byli gotowi od razu sprzedawać całe skrzynie – wyjaśnił, wlewając jedną puszkę do garnka, który stał nad ogniem. John wrzucił drugą. – I najbardziej zapycha.

Starał się nie magazynować warzyw, które i tak by nie przetrwały. Zresztą wszystkie jakie mieli zjadły dziewczyny, gdy czekały aż razem z Johnem do nich dołączą. Pozostały konserwy jakie mieli, woleli zostawić na czas podróży, by jeść w drodze, kiedy nie będą mieli czasu na większy posiłek jak teraz.

\- Tęsknię za Pearsonem – wyznał John, zaglądając do garnka i patrząc jak fasola zaczyna pomału bulgotać.

\- Wystarczyłoby trochę świeżego mięsa – westchnął Arthur, dosypując z noszonego przez siebie woreczka trochę przypraw do kociołka. Chociaż odrobinę urozmaici to smak fasoli. Mogliby dodać trochę suszonej wołowiny, ale to też nadawało się tylko na szybką przekąską, a nie do wrzucenia do gara. – Idę coś upolować.

\- Co? – zapytał John i szybko wstał. – Teraz? Zaraz powinniśmy ruszać.

\- To będzie tylko chwilka – zapewnił, podchodząc do pasącej się spokojnie Snowstorm. Gdy tylko podszedł, uniosła głowę i szturchnęła go nią. – Cześć, maleńka.

\- Marnujemy czas. – John podążył dalej i patrzył jak zakłada klaczy siodło.

\- Dwie godziny i wracam – obiecał, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Zdążymy dojechać do Valentine pod wieczór, albo trochę po zmroku.

Teraz droga już będzie mniej górzysta, konie tak szybko się nie zmęczą i będą mogli utrzymać jedno tempo przez większość dnia.

John dalej nie wyglądał na przekonanego, gdy się do niego odwrócił. Na twarzy miał wręcz niepokój.

\- Jesteś pewien, że warto tak ryzykować? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Może pojadę z tobą?

\- Dwie osoby robią za duży hałas – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Nic mi nie będzie, a mięso nam się przyda. Na wieczór będzie jak znalazł. Poza tym, muszę się gdzieś wyrwać sam. Wiesz jaki jestem.

\- Głupi i nieostrożny?

Arthur parsknął i dotykając policzka ukochanego, delikatnie pocałował go w usta, by go trochę uspokoić. Może nie pomogło tak jak by sobie tego życzył, ale John odetchnął, a to był już jakiś sukces.

\- Wrócę niedługo – obiecał, trzymając trochę dłużej dłoń na policzku ukochanego, nim ją zabrał.

\- Tylko bądź ostrożny – poprosił.

\- Zawsze jestem.

\- Teraz nie – wytknął, ale z uśmiechem, a nie pretensją. Był już spokojniejszy.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech Johna i dosiadł Snowstorm, lekkim ukłuciem ostróg kierując ją w stronę drogi.

\- Gdzie on jedzie? – usłyszał jeszcze pytanie Sadie, która już wstała.

Nie słyszał odpowiedzi Johna, odjechał już zbyt daleko.

Nie miał za dużo kierunków do wyboru, mógł albo zawrócić w stronę, z której przyjechali, albo wykorzystać polowanie jako okazję na zwiad i jechać na zachód, tak jak będą się kierować. Wybrał tę drugą opcję.

Snowstorm kłusowała lekko po ubitej drodze, prowadząc go w dół gór. Nie potrzebował mapy, kojarzył okolicę, dlatego gdy po kilkudziesięciu minutach natknęli się na rozwidlenie dróg, bez zawahania skręcił nieco w lewo. Mógł tędy dojechać do rafinerii, ale tak daleko nie zamierzał się zapuszczać.

Nie musiał w ogóle tak nisko zjeżdżać, zwierzyny było pod dostatkiem w górach, ale skoro już wyrwał się na samotną przejażdżkę, to odjedzie kawałek dalej. Polowanie na wapiti czy owce i tak nie miało sensu, nie mieli warunków do przechowywania mięsa. Zwykły królik czy dwa wystarczą, by wieczorem mogli najeść się do syta. Szczególnie Jackowi się to przyda, chłopiec zdecydowanie za mało jadł jak na swój wiek.

Pogoda dopisywała, słońce było coraz wyżej i przyjemnie grzało, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Piękny dzień się zapowiadał, w sam raz do podróży. Liczył na więcej takich w przyszłości, bo każde załamanie pogody mogłoby opóźnić podróż, a chcieli przed końcem lata dotrzeć do Wyoming.

Po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu minutach jazdy zostawił bardziej górzyste tereny za sobą, droga była praktycznie płaska, pojawiło się więcej różnorodnej roślinności, a wraz z nią więcej zwierząt. Arthur odpiął łuk od juków i przygotował strzałę. Jedna powinna mu wystarczyć. 

Pamiętał jak Charles dawał mu kiedyś wskazówki, wiele się nauczył od tego czasu, lepiej strzelał, miał pewniejszą rękę i nie marnował tylu strzał co kiedyś. Potrafił nawet trafić węża w głowę i to wcale nie z bliska. Trafienie królika, to będzie pestka.

Nie zsiadł z konia, zwolnił tylko swojego wierzchowca do spokojnego chodu. Z siodła też dobrze mu się strzelało, a poza tym nie zamierzał tropić zwierzyny. Jeśli pojeździ jeszcze trochę, króliki same zaczną mu wyskakiwać przed nosem. Nie potrafił zliczyć ile biednych zwierząt Snowstorm tak stratowała przez przypadek, gdy po prostu podróżowali. Króliki miały głupi zwyczaj pakowania się koniom pod nogi.

Póki co widział tylko same wiewiórki i wróble podrywające się do lotu ze swoich kryjówek w krzakach. Popatrzył na jedną chmarę, która przeleciała mu tuż nad głową nim zniknęła w kolejnym krzaku.

Snowstorm szła spokojnie przed siebie, Arthur w ogóle nią teraz nie kierował, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem traw w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś królika. W końcu coś zaszeleściło tuż przed nimi.

\- Stój – powiedział do klaczy, a ta zatrzymała się natychmiast, podczas gdy on szybko nałożył strzałę i wycelował.

Krótko po tym królik wyszedł ostrożnie z kryjówki, węsząc w powietrzu, ale nie uciekając. Arthur napiął cięciwę, upewnił się, że ma czysty strzał i wypuścił strzałę, gdy Snowstorm akurat poruszyła się niespokojnie pod nim, aż zachwiał się w siodle. Strzała poleciała krzywo, wbiła się w ziemię obok królika, który uciekł pospiesznie i zniknął mu z oczu.

\- Szlag – przeklął i popatrzył na klacz. Pokładała uszy po sobie i ryła kopytami w ziemi. Zobaczyła węża? – Co jest, maleńka?

Wyciągnął rękę, by ją poklepać po szyi i uspokoić, ale cofnął ją pospiesznie, gdy klacz zarżała głośno. Chwilę później usłyszał za sobą stukot kopyt.

Jak najszybciej przełożył łuk do lewej ręki, a prawą sięgnął po rewolwer, odwracając się jednocześnie. Nawet nie zdążył odpiąć paska kabury, gdy zostało na niego zarzucone lasso, które ściągnęło go z grzbietu konia.

Upadł boleśnie na ziemię, Snowstorm odbiegła spanikowana, a do niego zbliżył się inny koń z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie i trzymającym lasso w dłoniach. 

\- Mam go! – zakrzyknął triumfalnie. – To musi być jeden z nich!

Nie, nie, nie, tylko nie łowcy głów! Wylali się ze swojej kryjówki pośród drzew jak wataha wilków, w pięcioro otaczając go leżącego na ziemi ze wszystkich stron. Szarpał się i wił, usiłując dosięgnąć do noża albo rewolweru, ale ręce miał za wysoko.

\- Łapcie konia! – rozkazał ten, który trzymał lasso.

Jeden z łowców zszedł ze swojego wierzchowca i zbliżył się do Snowstorm, która rżała przeraźliwie ze strachu i tupała kopytami o ziemię. Jeśli zrobią jej krzywdę…

\- Uciekaj, mała, jazda! – krzyknął do niej, gdy jeden z łowców zarzucił jej lasso na szyję.

\- Zamknij się! – rozkazał któryś z łowców.

Jego kolega nierozważnie podszedł za blisko konia, w dodatku od tyłu. Snowstorm nie wahała się ani chwili, kopnęła tylnymi nogami i posłała mężczyznę na drzewo za nim. Czaszka pękła dwa razy, raz po trafieniu kopytem, drugi gdy martwy już łowca zderzył się z pniem.

Drugi próbował naprawić błąd pierwszego i złapał za lasso, ale Snowstorm ruszyła wtedy galopem. Mężczyzna nie zdążył się wyprostować i pociągnęła go kawałek ze sobą po ziemi, nim w końcu puścił linę, a klacz odbiegła jak najszybciej i miał nadzieję, że jak najdalej.

\- Dobra dziewczynka – pochwalił śmiejąc się z głupoty tych dwóch.

Został szybko uciszony, gdy jeden z łowców zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do niego, obracając go na plecy, by przyłożyć mu w twarz. 

\- Zostawcie konia, wilki zaraz go rozszarpią, nie ma sensu za nim ganiać – postanowił, przyklękając przy Arthurze, który znów zaczął się szarpać, dopóki drugi łowca nie związał mu nóg i rąk. Teraz już wiedział jak czuli się wszyscy ci przestępcy, których łapał. Nie było nic przyjemnego w byciu spętanym.

\- Georgie nie żyje – oznajmił jeden z mężczyzn, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Miał już ciało poległego towarzysza na koniu. – Na pewno nie łapiemy tego konia? Choćby żeby go ubić za zabicie Georgiego?

\- Powodzenia ze złapaniem tego demona szybkości – odezwał się Arthur złośliwie. Uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy nawet gdy znowu został uderzony.

\- Na cholerę nam głupi koń, gdy mamy coś znacznie cenniejszego? – zauważył dowódca grupy, patrząc na niego z wyższością. Arthur spiorunował go wzrokiem, choć wiedział że tym go nie zastraszy. Poczuł się jednak trochę lepiej. – Którym z tej ostatnio głośnej bandy jesteś, co? Jak się nazywasz?

Arthur splunął krwią, która nazbierała mu się w ustach. Świetnie, dopiero co wyzdrowiał po mancie, jakie spuścił im Micah, teraz znowu będzie obity. John się wkurzy. A potem go zabije, bo dał się złapać, choć go ostrzegał.

Sam nie był z tego dumny. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie wyczuł, że jest obserwowany. Tak miał teraz skończyć? Złapany przez bandę łowców głów, zwykłych najemników? Nie dał mu rady Colm, Pinkertoni, policja w Saint Denis, wojsko, Guarma, nawet cholerny Micah i reszta byłych towarzyszy, a ulegnie jakiejś bandzie obdartusów?

Już chyba by wolał, żeby zabił go Micah. Albo Dutch.

\- Tacitus Kilgore – odparł i znów splunął.

Nie zamierzał współpracować. Pewnie powinien, mógł skończyć gorzej, mogli go zabić na miejscu i tak dostaliby takie same pieniądze, ale skoro tego nie robili, to chcieli coś jeszcze ugrać. Wiedział co. I nie zamierzał im tego dać. Prędzej umrze, choć tego też nie miał w planach. Będzie walczył do samego końca. Zbyt blisko wolności był, by teraz odpuścić. 

\- Aleś ty zabawny – stwierdził łowca i kopnął go w głowę.

Zdążył poczuć ból, nim stracił przytomność.

***

_It's hard to be brave with all that we go through_   
_But it all rides on whatever road we choose_

_And if you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Baby, I'll stand by you (I'll be right beside you, baby)_   
_If you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Baby, I'll stand by you_   
_I said if you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Baby, I'll stand by you (when the road is getting long, yeah)_   
_If you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Baby, I, I'll stand by you (I ain't never gonna leave you, baby)_   
_If you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Oh (I'll stand by you)_   
_If you walk with me (walk with me)_   
_Baby, I'll stand by you_   
_Take my hand, I'll walk with you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta Rae - Walk With Me


	7. Nowy początek

_So long to shame, walk through the sorrow_   
_Out of the fire into tomorrow_   
_So flush the pills, face the fear_   
_Feel the wave disappear_   
_We're comin' clear, we're born again_   
_Our hopeful lungs can breathe again_   
_Oh, we can breathe again_

***

Na Johna spadła nieprzyjemność dokończenia gotowania śniadania całej grupie. Kiepski był z niego kucharz, gdy podróżował sam przez rok, to albo stołował się w miastach, albo jadał konserwy lub okazjonalnie podpiekał mięso, gdy chciało – lub udało – mu się polować.

Nie bardzo wiedział co robić, więc po prostu mieszał co jakiś czas w kociołku, by cała fasola się równomiernie podgrzała. Sadie nie chciał mu pomóc ani nic zasugerować tylko zaczęła składać ich namioty. Pozostali zdążyli się w tym czasie pobudzić. Poza Wujkiem, który odsypiał wartę, choć pewnie i bez niej by teraz spał. Leniwy sukinsyn.

\- Gdzie Arthur? – zapytała Abigail, gdy razem z Jackiem opuściła wóz i dołączyła do Johna przy ognisku.

\- Na polowaniu – odpowiedział jej, nie mogąc się wyzbywać niepokoju, który męczył go odkąd Arthur w ogóle zasugerował wyjechanie na godzinę lub dwie.

\- Nie powinniśmy zaraz wyjeżdżać? – zdziwiła się Tilly, która się do nich dosiadła. – Wiem, że nic się nie działo ostatnio, ale nie powinniśmy zostawać długo w jednym miejscu.

Nie musiała mu tego mówić, ale Arthur uparł się na polowanie. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł mu zabronić. Wiedział jak ważne są dla ukochanego te samotne wędrówki, zawsze lubił znikać na jakiś czas. Ostatnich kilka dni spędzał cały czas w towarzystwie Johna, później też ich przyjaciół. Nic dziwnego, że chciał się wyrwać choć na chwilę. Robił tak odkąd John go znał i będzie pewnie robił jeszcze bardzo długo, nawet gdy już osiądą w jednym miejscu. Chyba że obowiązki na ranczu mu na to nie pozwolą, ale znając Arthura, pewnie i tak znajdzie sposób, by pobyć nieco samemu. Dobrze to zrobi im obu raz na jakiś czas.

Nigdy nie przeszkadzała mu natura wędrowca u Arthura, sam też lubił pojeździć gdziekolwiek, byle przed siebie, też lubił samotność, równie mocno co przebywanie u boku ukochanego i jazdę z nim. Ta dzisiejsza wyprawa bardzo mu jednak wadziła. Miał złe przeczucia. Ściskało go w żołądku tym mocniej, im więcej myślał o Arthurze.

Nie powinien był go puszczać, przynajmniej nie samego. I nie gdy Arthur był poprzedniej nocy taki zrelaksowany, jakby nie było już powodu do obaw, choć były. I to sporo.

\- Powiedział, że szybko wróci – zwrócił się do Tilly, znów doznając tego nieprzyjemnego uczucia.

To pewnie był tylko strach, przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Przeczucie na pewno się myliło, Arthur radził sobie w każdej sytuacji, na pewno nic mu nie było i świetnie się bawił mogąc postrzelać do niewinnej fauny.

Fasola nagrzała się w końcu dość, by nadawała się do jedzenia. Pierwszeństwo miał Jack, potem dziewczyny, choć Sadie wzięła jako ostatnia z całej trójki. Dopiero gdy kobiety nałożyły sobie po porcji, John wziął też trochę dla siebie i Wujka, którego poszedł obudzić.

Staruszek spał jak zabity, z butelką pod ręką. Musiał ją wytrzasnąć z ich zapasów. John westchnął zirytowany i zabrał butelkę. Pusta, po whisky. Rzucił ją za siebie, nim zabrał się za budzenie Wujka.

\- Wujku, wstawaj – powiedział i potrząsnął przyjacielem, który tylko zachrapał głośno w odpowiedzi. Typowe. – Śniadanie, ruszaj rzyć.

Znów nic. Dziewczęta obserwowały jego męki z rozbawieniem. Przynajmniej je to bawiło, bo jego wcale. Skoro Wujek pił przed snem, to ciężko go będzie obudzić. Choć może to i dobrze, przynajmniej nie będzie znów brzdąkał na banjo. Było zabawnie, ale po pewnym czasie nawet muzyka się nudzi.

\- Bo dam twoje żarcie kojotom! – zagroził, przekrzykując chrapanie. Znów nic. Zdesperowany podstawił Wujkowi miskę z jedzeniem pod nos, ale to też nic nie dało. Jack śmiał się z tyłu, nie próbując tego nawet kryć tak jak jego mama i ciotki. – W porządku.

Odstawił miskę na pobliski kamień, wrócił do Wujka, złapał go za ramię i biodro, i ściągnął z wozu, odskakując do tyłu, by staruszek nie upadł mu na stopy. Wujek krzyknął z bólu, gdy znalazł się na twardej i zimnej ziemi.

\- Dobry Boże!

\- Wstawaj – pospieszył go zniecierpliwiony. Sam też chciał zacząć jeść póki fasola była ciepła.

\- John? – zapytał zdezorientowany i popatrzył na niego z ziemi. – Musiałeś być taki brutalny?

\- Nie chciałeś wstać – wytłumaczył się i sięgnął po jedzenie przyjaciela. – Wstawaj.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz. – Wujek zaczął powoli wstawać, stękając przy najmniejszym ruchu palcem. John przewrócił oczami. – Ale musiałem odespać. Pełniłem w nocy wartę.

\- Ja też, widzisz żebym spał? – zapytał go, wciskając mu miskę z jedzeniem do rąk, gdy Wujek już stał.

\- Bo jesteś młody – zauważył, podążając za nim do ogniska oraz reszty. – Gdy będziesz w moim wieku…

\- To nie wiek, stary pijaczyno, to lenistwo – wytknął mu, siadając z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Znam cię już dobre dziesięć lat i ani razu nie widziałem cię przy pracy.

\- To dlatego, że nie lubię pracować. – Wujek rozsiadł się wygodnie i zajadał fasolą, na którą nie zasłużył. – Gdzie Arthur?

John prawie zapomniał o tym, że Arthur był gdzieś sam. Prawie. Odechciało mu się momentalnie jeść, ale nie chcąc wywołać paniki, zmuszał się do jedzenia. Musi być spokojny, jeśli nie chciał, by inni się martwili, choć Sadie już zdążyła wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z decyzji Arthura. Też uważała, że nie powinien nigdzie jechać sam. Ale teraz było już za późno, by cokolwiek zrobić poza czekaniem.

Jedząc powoli, John zerknął w stronę koni. Mógłby szybko osiodłać Old Boya i ruszyć za ukochanym, chyba widział go jadącego na zachód. Albo mogliby się wszyscy spakować i wyjechać na spotkanie. Raczej nie miał za dużego wyboru w kwestii dróg ani zjeżdżania z nich, na pewno w końcu by się na niego natknęli.

Ociągał się z jedzeniem tak bardzo, że wszyscy zdążyli zjeść, a on jeszcze się męczył. Fasola była jeszcze bardziej mdła niż zwykle, a gardło zaciskało się przy przełykaniu, jakby nie chciało jej przepuścić.

W końcu udało mu się zjeść wszystko i mógł dołączyć do reszty szykującej się do odjazdu. Nie rozpakowali się w zasadzie, więc nic nie trzeba było wrzucać na wóz, jedynie konie trzeba było osiodłać i zaprząc do wozu. Sadie już zajęła się tym drugim, więc on poszedł osiodłać Old Boya i Boba, zaczynając od swojego wierzchowca. Na wszelki wypadek.

Przywitał się z ogierem, który obwąchał go ciekawsko nim powrócił do jedzenia, spokojnie dając sobie założyć siodło. Tak łatwo byłoby w nim usiąść i pojechać za Arthurem. Jedno przerzucenie nogi i po kłopocie. Powstrzymał się, bo ukochany na pewno by się zdenerwował, gdyby przyjechał mu mamkować, choć wcale tego nie potrzebował. 

Idąc do Boba, sprawdził godzinę. Pół godziny, tyle nie było Arthura. Jeszcze jakaś godzina i powinien wrócić, może wcześniej jeśli szybko natrafił na dobrą zwierzynę.

Po osiodłaniu ogiera Sadie znów sprawdził czas. Nie minęło go tyle, ile by chciał. Sfrustrowany i znowu niespokojny, wrócił do dogasającego ogniska. Abigail opowiadała Jackowi o Wyoming, ale chłopiec stracił całe zainteresowanie, gdy John się przysiadł. Syn od razu wdrapał mu się na kolana i popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Kiedy tatuś wróci?

Zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu, gdy Jack nazwał Arthura swoim ojcem. Podobało mu się to. Wiedział ile ojcostwo znaczy dla ukochanego, ile Jack dla niego znaczy. Cieszył się, że może znowu odgrywać tę rolę jak przed laty, teraz nawet bardziej obecny niż przy Isaacu.

Ojcostwo nie wydawało się już takie straszne, gdy miał Arthura przy boku.

\- Niedługo – odparł tak, by nie skłamać. Trzymając Jacka, by nie spadł, znów sięgnął po zegarek. Trzy minuty minęły. Czemu już nie godzina?

\- Moglibyśmy już być w drodze – zauważyła Sadie. Stała przy wozie i czyściła swoją broń.

\- Niedługo będziemy – zapewnił ją. Arthur sam im tłumaczył, jak ważny jest pośpiech, na pewno nie będzie się ociągał tylko załatwi wszystko jak najszybciej.

Minuty mijały, a on by nie myśleć bezsensownie o Arthurze i przewidywać różne najgorsze scenariusze, znalazł jakiś grubszy patyk i zaczął go ostrzyć. Tylko trochę pomagało, bo mimo to i tak zerkał co jakiś czas na Old Boya, zastanawiając się czy jechać czy nie.

Za każdym razem wybierał „nie” i ani trochę nie pomagało mu to w uspokojeniu się.

\- Noga ci lata – zauważyła w pewnym momencie Abigail.

Momentalnie ją zatrzymał, dociskając przy okazji łokciem i jak gdyby nic się nie stało, wrócił do ostrzenia patyka, który stracił już połowę długości w zaledwie kilka minut. Będzie musiał znaleźć drugi.

Tętent kopyt był niczym łyk wody po dniach bez picia. Nadciągał z zachodu, gdzie pojechał Arthur i po chwili zobaczyli Snowstorm biegnącą szybko w ich stronę. Za szybko.

\- Arthur już wraca? – zdziwiła się Tilly.

Snowstorm podbiegła bliżej, wyraźnie spanikowana. I bez jeźdźca.

Johna zmroziło.

\- Nie ma nikogo na koniu – wyszeptał przerażony. Zdjął Jacka z kolan i poderwał się szybko na nogi, zmierzając w stronę klaczy, która zatrzymała się kawałek od nich.

Słyszał jak reszta podchodzi wraz z nim, ale na ich widok Snowstorm tylko się bardziej zdenerwowała. Podnosiła obie nogi w górę i uderzała nimi o ziemię, rżąc niespokojnie. Nawet z pewnej odległości widać było strach w jej oczach.

Wystawił rękę za siebie, by zatrzymać przyjaciół, a sam zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w stronę klaczy.

\- Hej, maleńka – zwrócił się do niej łagodnie, tak jak Arthur zawsze robił. Uspokoiła się nieco, wyprostowała uszy i przestała tupać, ale machała niespokojnie ogonem. Uznał to za dobry znak i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę konia. – Spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje.

Sam siebie okłamywał, ale może klacz da się nabrać. To było oczywiste, że coś się stało, Arthur nigdy by nie porzucił swojego ukochanego konia, a już na pewno nie zawiązałby wokół jej szyi liny, która dyndała koło jej nóg.

\- Nie kopnij mnie tylko, dobra? – poprosił ją, dalej mówiąc spokojnie, choć cały był w nerwach. Nie chciał jednak przestraszyć klaczy. Mogła mu ufać, mogła mu pozwalać na sobie jeździć i ją oporządzać, ale nigdy jeszcze nie podchodził do niej, gdy była przestraszona. Nie wiedział jak zareaguje. – Gdzie jest Arthur? Gdzie twój jeździec, panienko?

Snowstorm prychnęła i zaczęła ryć w ziemi, ale nie wyglądało to groźnie, więc zbliżył się do niej do końca, pozwalając by najpierw obwąchała jego dłoń. Mając już pewność, że nic mu nie zrobi, pogłaskał ją po pysku i rozciął linę wokół jej szyi.

\- Coś musiało się stać – odezwała się Abigail, gdy napięcie trochę opadło. – Może drapieżnik ich zaskoczył i go zrzuciła?

Nawet gdyby nie lina wokół szyi, nigdy by nie uwierzył, że Snowstorm tak po prostu uciekła przed wilkami czy niedźwiedziem. Arthur opowiadał mu, że ten koń potrafił tratować aligatory na bagnach w pobliżu Saint Denis i nie uciekł nawet gdy puma prawie rzuciła mu się do gardła. Była strachliwa, ale wierna. 

\- Drapieżnik nie używa lin. – Podszedł szybko do Old Boya, wyjmując z juków obrzyn, który schował do drugiej kabury. – Znajdę go.

\- Jadę z tobą – zaoferowała Sadie.

\- Nie, zostań i pilnuj z Wujkiem reszty – polecił im, wsiadając na Snowstorm, która wyrwałaby się do przodu, gdyby jej nie zatrzymał.

\- Twoje ramię jeszcze nie wyzdrowiało! – zauważyła zmartwiona Abigail.

\- Strzelam drugą ręką – powiedział jej i obrócił Snowstorm na zachód. Żadna głupia rana go teraz nie powstrzyma, nawet jej już nie czuł, a jeśli poczuje, to po prostu zaciśnie zęby. – Bądźcie gotowi do wyjazdu w każdej chwili i czekajcie na nas.

\- Tylko nie daj się złapać, Marston – upomniała go Sadie, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że musi tu siedzieć zamiast jechać z nim.

Wolał żeby została w obozie, strzelała lepiej od Wujka i pozostałych kobiet, a nie chciał zostawiać obozowiska bez porządnej ochrony, zwłaszcza jeśli po okolicy kręcił się ktoś, kto mógłby im zagrozić.

\- Nie dam – obiecał i spiął Snowstorm ostrogami. Klacz popędziła jak strzała, rozpędzając się szybciej niż pociąg. – Dawaj, maleńka! Zabierz mnie do Arthura. Szybciej!

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Znowu zignorował przeczucie i znowu Arthur mógł za to zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Trzeba było od razu za nim jechać albo w ogóle go nie puszczać. Nawet nie wiedział do końca co się stało, choć chciał wierzyć, że Snowstorm niczym wierny pies nie opuściłaby ciała swojego jeźdźca. Jeśli wróciła do obozu, a teraz prowadziła go gdzieś sama, Arthur musiał żyć.

Niedługo, bo jak go odnajdzie, osobiście go zabije, udusi własnymi rękoma za to, że dał się złapać.

Snowstorm pędziła tak szybko, że musiał maksymalnie unieść się w siodle, by jej nie utrudniać. Cwałowała jakby goniło ją stado wilków, nie zwolniła nawet gdy dotarli po pewnym czasie do skrzyżowania dróg. Bez zawahania skręciła w lewo, nie tracąc nic na prędkości.

Biegła tak szybko jak mogła z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie, a i tak wydawało się Johnowi, że są zbyt wolni. Miał nadzieję, że Arthur wytrzyma, cokolwiek się z nim działo. Na pewno byli już blisko, musi poczekać jeszcze tylko chwilkę.

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co się stało i czy ukochany jest ranny. Musiał się skupić i zachować spokój, jeśli chciał go uratować, choć było to ciężkie do osiągnięcia, gdy nie wiedziało się kompletnie nic. Arthurowi mogło się przydarzyć wszystko, ale złapanie przez Pinkertonów lub łowców głów wydawało się najbardziej prawdopodobne.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu któraś z tych grup miałaby go zostawiać przy życiu, ale miał nadzieję, że go nie zabili. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś się Arthurowi stało, obwiniałby się o to, bo to była też jego wina. Gdyby był bardziej stanowczy, zatrzymałby Arthura i nie musiałby się teraz martwić, czy ukochany w ogóle żyje i jak go znajdzie.

Snowstorm zwolniła znacząco, gdy w zasadzie opuścili góry. Przeszła najpierw w kłus, a potem w chód aż zatrzymała się kompletnie. Jeszcze zanim to zrobiła, John zeskoczył z jej grzbietu i podszedł do leżącego na środku drogi kapelusza Arthura. Zaraz obok leżał też łuk, a w ziemię wsiąkło nieco krwi, ale było jej zbyt mało, by pochodziła ze śmiertelnej rany.

Podniósł obie rzeczy, broń schował do juków, a kapelusz pokazał Snowstorm, która go obwąchała.

\- Szkoda, że nie możesz go wywęszyć jak pies – powiedział jej, zakładając kapelusz na głowę i rozglądając się. – To tu go dopadli?

Klacz oczywiście nie odpowiedziała w żaden sposób, ale nie potrzebował jaj odpowiedzi. Na drodze było pełno śladów kopyt i wszystkie na pewno nie należały do Snowstorm.

Poklepał klacz po szyi i oddalił się od niej, próbując dowiedzieć się, w jakim kierunku odjechali ludzie, którzy złapali Arthura. Nie widział więcej krwi, więc ukochany musiał żyć. Z jakiegoś powodu tylko go schwytano, może ci którzy to zrobili liczyli na większą nagrodę. Jeśli byli to stróże prawda, może po prostu chcieli pokazać gawiedzi jak zły bandyta dynda na sznurze.

Jaki by nie był powód, cieszył się, że nie zastał tu śladów masakry, choć gdy podszedł do jednego z drzew, zauważył sporą plamę krwi na pniu.

Wziął głęboki wdech, by nie wpaść w niepotrzebną panikę. Ta krew nic nie znaczyła, nie musiała należeć do Arthura. Plama była daleko, dużo dalej niż jego kapelusz i broń.

Udało mu się znaleźć miejsce, z którego zasadzka wyjechała. Nie dziwne, że Arthur mógł dać się zaskoczyć, ci którzy go złapali byli dobrze ukryci przed wzrokiem ludzi przejeżdżających drogą. Mimo to i tak zamierzał mu wygarnąć ten głupi pomysł polowania, ale dopiero gdy Arthur będzie bezpieczny. Na razie za bardzo się o niego bał, by się mocno na niego wściekać i myśleć nad tym co powie temu durniowi, gdy już dostanie go w swoje ręce.

Skrzyżowanie dróg było niewielkie, miał do wyboru tylko trzy trasy, więc nietrudno było znaleźć trop. Ucieszony podbiegł do Snowstorm i wspiął się na nią, każąc klaczy podążać w górę. John co chwilę wychylał się w siodle, by nie zgubić śladów kopyt, ale było ich tyle, że bez trudu za nimi podążał. Nigdzie na bok i tak nie dało się zjechać, problemy zaczną się dopiero, gdy ślady skręcą gdzieś w dzicz.

Wjeżdżali coraz wyżej, minęli drogę łączącą się z tą, którą jechali. Mogła ich zaprowadzić z powrotem do obozowiska. To właśnie nią zamierzali jechać w stronę fortu, do którego właśnie zmierzali. Błagał w myślach, by nie okazało się, że to wojsko schwytało Arthura. Fort był mocno zniszczony po wizycie Arthura i Charlesa, ale w pojedynkę nie dałby radę się tam zakraść. Na pewno bardziej go teraz pilnowano i wszędzie roiło się od robotników, którzy naprawiali zniszczenia.

Nim mógł się przekonać, czy ślady prowadzą do wojskowych, zobaczył unoszący się znad drzew dym. Był gęsty, jak z dużego ogniska, więc raczej nie był to samotny podróżnik. Z nadzieją zjechał z drogi i zszedł ze Snowstorm, chowając ją wśród kilku drzew, by nie było jej od razu widać, gdyby ktoś przejeżdżał.

\- Zostań tu – polecił jej, nawet nie kłopocząc się z przywiązywaniem jej do drzew. Będzie mu potrzebna wolna, a poza tym nigdzie i tak nie ucieknie. Arthur dobrze ją wyszkolił.

Powoli zostawiał klacz za sobą i wspinając się po niewielkim wzgórzu, przemykał w stronę dymu, którego już nie widział, ale czuł jego zapach, bo wiatr wiał w jego stronę. Był blisko, ale i tak potrzebował jeszcze kilku minut, nim jego oczom ukazało się kilka namiotów rozstawionych na sporej polanie, która znajdowała się na jako tako płaskim terenie.

W obozie kręciło się sporo osób, przywodził na myśl ich obozowiska w gangu – ciągły ruch, harmider. Zakradnięcie się do samego centrum byłoby niemożliwe, dlatego przeszedł bokiem, uważając by nikt go nie dostrzegł. Nie wystawiono strażników, ale wszyscy na pewno byli czujni.

Drzewa, skały i krzaki zapewniły mu potrzebną ochronę, a niewielkie wzniesienia pozwalały lepiej obserwować obóz. Gdy się poruszał, wypatrywał Arthura, ale nie widział go na razie, o ile w ogóle tu był. Miał nadzieję, że nie trzymali go w którymś z namiotów, bo wtedy na pewno go nie dostrzeże.

Jedno wiedział na pewno, obozowisko nie należało do Pinkertonów, nie widział u nikogo odznaki. Musieli to być tylko łowcy głów, choć pierwszy raz widział taką dużą grupę. Zwykle podróżowali pojedynczo, w parach lub do pięciu osób, tutaj było ich ponad dziesięciu – koni z pewnością było więcej – istniała też szansa, że część jest poza obozem.

Jak na zawołanie, od północy nadciągała spora grupa koni. John żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą lornetki, ale bardzo szybko zobaczył grupę jeźdźców zostawiających wierzchowce na skraju obozu. Jeden z mężczyzn wyglądał na ważnego, reszta podążała za nim, a i ktoś z obozu od razu do niego podszedł, bardzo podekscytowany.

Nie słyszał o czym mówił, byli za daleko, nie widział też wszystkiego, ale mina jednego z nowo przybyłych aż promieniała, gdy coś usłyszał od swojego towarzysza. Pospiesznie ruszyli przez obóz, oni dwaj i jeszcze kolejnych dwóch.

Przesunął się wraz z nimi, w zachodnią część obozu. Wtedy go dostrzegł i kamień spadł Johnowi z serca, przynajmniej częściowo.

Arthur siedział przywiązany do drzewa. Był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał. Nie widział też żadnej krwi na jego twarzy, choć ta była nieco zaczerwieniona. Wyglądało to coraz lepiej, poza faktem, że Arthur był więziony w obozie wypełnionym łowcami głów.

Nie wiedział jeszcze jak go uwolni, ale na pewno musiał się spieszyć, zanim łowcy zmienią zdanie i postanowią Arthura zabić.

Podszedł bliżej, chowając się za kolejnym kamieniem. Z tej odległości lepiej słyszał i widział. Trochę tego pożałował, gdy przywódca bandy uklęknął przed Arthurem i uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz.

Arthur jęknął z bólu i odzyskawszy przytomność popatrzył na mężczyznę przed sobą.

\- Dobrze, obudziłeś się. Przyjemnie się spało? – zapytał uprzejmie. Arthur nie odpowiedział, po prostu patrzył na niego lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Możesz sobie darować te spojrzenia. Nie przestraszysz nas. Łapaliśmy gorsze szuje od ciebie. Związany i tak nie jesteś taki straszny. Lepiej po prostu powiedz nam to, co chcemy wiedzieć. Sznura i tak nie unikniesz, a oszczędzisz towarzyszom bolesnej śmierci, jeśli dojdzie podczas łapania do strzelaniny.

Arthur dalej milczał, nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy tak wpatrywał się w przywódcę łowców. Chciał go sprowokować, ale mężczyzna nie stracił dobrego humoru.

\- Wiesz kim jestem? – zadał kolejne pytanie. Arthur jedynie uniósł brew do góry. – Nazywam się James Ricochet. Ricochet to nie nazwisko, to przezwisko.

\- Tacitus Kilgore – przedstawił się Arthur, wyraźnie zaskakując Ricocheta, który odwrócił się do swoich ludzi.

\- Sprawdziliście, który to? – spytał ich i znów popatrzył na Arthura. Obaj spojrzeli sobie w oczy i żaden nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Czekaliśmy na pana, szefie – odparł jeden z łowców i podał liderowi listy gończe.

Ricochet zaczął przeglądać każdy po kolei.

\- Hmm… Marion Williamson, Javier Escuela, Charles Smith, John Marston, van der Linde to ty zdecydowanie nie jesteś, tę gębę pamiętam, bo największa za nią nagroda – mówił z przejęciem. Musiało mu bardzo zależeć na złapaniu ich gangu. – Ah, jest. Arthur Morgan. Broda nie pomogła.

Ricochet oddał pozostałe plakaty i zatrzymał tylko ten z portretem Arthura. Patrzył na niego chwilę, a potem znowu na list, oceniając podobieństwo.

\- Nie mam się czym golić – wyjaśnił Arthur niewzruszony.

\- Uciekanie jest trudne, to fakt – przyznał mężczyzna z sympatią. – Ale dla ciebie się już skończyło. Zabierzemy cię teraz do najbliższego szeryfa, odbierzemy nagrodę, a ty poczekasz na swoją kolej na szubienicy. Opłacało się tu przyjechać aż z Kalifornii.

\- Kalifornia? – powtórzył zaskoczony. John też był zdziwiony tym, że komuś chciało się jechać taki kawał drogi. Na zachodzie nie mieli już bandytów? – Długą drogę macie za sobą, chłopcy.

\- Kiedy usłyszeliśmy, że słynny gang van der Lindego poczyna sobie coraz śmielej w okolicy Rhodes, nie mogliśmy odpuścić – wyjaśnił Ricochet i wstał, oddając list gończy Arthura. – Potem jeszcze Saint Denis. Nieźle sobie poczynacie. Tylko chyba niewiele z tego wyszło, co?

Jak najlepiej mógł w tej pozycji, Arthur wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bywało lepiej.

\- Nie wątpię – zaśmiał się Ricochet. – To gdzie reszta twoich przyjaciół?

Arthur przewrócił oczami. Nie więcej niż przez sekundę, ich spojrzenia się spotkały, niemal niezauważalnie, ale im to wystarczyło. Ukochany wiedział już, że nie jest sam.

\- Nie wiem – odparł bez zająknięcia. – Rozdzieliliśmy się. Nie wiem gdzie jest Dutch ani ktokolwiek inny. Część uciekła jeszcze wcześniej. Jestem sam.

\- Panie Morgan, obraża mnie pan – stwierdził łowca, a jego ludzie zawtórowali mu śmiechem. – Mam uwierzyć, że nie wiesz gdzie twój szef?

\- Nie jest już moim szefem. – Nawet nie musiał udawać odrazy, gdy to mówił. – Zdradziłem go.

\- Doprawdy? – Niedowierzał Ricochet. – Taki wieloletni członek gangu jak pan?

\- Zdecydowałem się na zmianę otoczenia. Jestem teraz porządnym obywatelem. 

\- Ah, bandyta z sumieniem. Chyba widziałem już wszystko – zaśmiał się mężczyzna i złapał Arthura za żuchwę. John zacisnął dłoń na rewolwerze. – Niech pan posłucha, panie Morgan, ukrywanie towarzyszy nie ma sensu. I tak ich znajdziemy. Na pewno nie jesteśmy jedyną grupą w okolicy, jesteście poszukiwani żywi lub martwi, a tylko moi chłopcy starają się łapać was żywych za wszelką cenę. Jeśli powie pan gdzie są pana towarzysze, będziecie mogli pożyć jeszcze trochę razem. Może nawet stracą was wspólnie, czyż to nie byłoby poetyckie? Nie o to chodzi w byciu w gangu? O braterstwo i bycie razem do samego końca?

O to chodziło, ale kiedyś. Pod sam koniec chodziło tylko o pieniądze, bez zwracania uwagi na ludzkie życie.

\- To brzmi ładnie, ale obawiam się, że połowa moich towarzyszy chętnie zobaczyłaby mnie dyndającego na sznurze – wyznał Arthur z sarkazmem w głosie.

Ricochet przyglądał mu się chwilę, sprawdzając czy kłamie, a może samym spojrzeniem chciał go złamać. Czego by nie robił, nie udało mu się to i w końcu tylko westchnął.

\- Nic nam pan nie powie, prawda, panie Morgan? – zapytał rozczarowany.

\- Bo nie wiem gdzie jest reszta – powtórzył. – Mówiłem, jestem sam. Nawet w gangu zawsze byłem samotnym wilkiem.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Arthura po czym sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej kawałek jakiegoś materiału, który siłą włożył stawiającemu się Arthurowi do ust, aż go zakneblował.

\- Przeszukujcie okolice. Jeśli ktoś jest z nim, to na pewno są niedaleko – zarządził swoim ludziom, którzy od razu zaczęli się zbierać do wyjazdu. Dobrze, mniej osób, obok których trzeba się będzie przekraść. – Proszę się nie martwić, panie Morgan, znajdziemy pana przyjaciół. Do tego czasu proszę się wygodnie rozsiąść, bo jeszcze długo nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Bez obaw, niedługo będzie pan miał towarzystwo.

Ricochet wyprostował się i odszedł, odprowadzony wzrokiem przez bardzo rozjuszonego Arthura. Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, gdy jeden z łowców, który został na straży, a który zanim usiadł, kopnął go w nogę zupełnie bez powodu, chyba tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć, choć Arthur i tak już był wkurzony, zapewne tym, że dał się złapać. John zamierzał mu to wypominać w najbliższej przyszłości i dokuczać z tego powodu, ale na razie nie było mu jeszcze do śmiechu.

Arthur popatrzył na niego wyczekująco, a John skinął na strażnika, który nieszczęśliwie siedział zwrócony w jego stronę. Gdyby tylko spróbował wyjść zza skały, natychmiast zostałby zauważony.

Przewracając wpierw oczami, Arthur zaczął się wiercić i mamrotać z kneblem w ustach coś, co brzmiało jak wiązanka przekleństw, którymi zaszokowałby niejedno dystyngowane towarzystwo. Od razu zwróciło to uwagę strażnika, który wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do Arthura. John ruszył natychmiast do przodu, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, by przedwcześnie nie zdradzić swojej pozycji.

\- Cicho siedź, Morgan – polecił i zdzielił go otwartą dłonią w policzek. Głowa Arthura odskoczyła w bok, ale nie zniechęciło go to do dalszego gadania.

Gdy mężczyzna ponownie uniósł dłoń, by go uderzyć, John znalazł się akurat centralnie za nim. Otoczył jego szyję ramieniem, złapał za twarz po czym mocno przekręcił i szarpnął w bok. Kark zatrzeszczał jak gałązki łamiące się pod butem, a on ostrożnie umieścił ciało na ziemi.

Gdy zwłoki były już schowane, John wyciągnął nóż i stanął za drzewem, do którego przywiązany był ukochany. Pospiesznie odciął więzy pętające mu ręce. Arthur jęknął przez knebel, gdy wygięte w niewygodnej pozycji kończyny zostały uwolnione. Od razu dźwignął się na kolana i wyciągnął z ust szmatę, którą go uciszyli.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać? – zapytał Johna, rozmasowując sobie zdrętwiałe ramiona.

\- Snowstorm wróciła spanikowana do obozu – wyjaśnił szeptem John, kryjąc się z ukochanym za drzewem. – Zaprowadziła mnie do miejsca, gdzie cię złapano, potem sam ruszyłem tropem.

\- Dobra dziewczynka – pochwalił klacz Arthur. John popatrzył na niego z pretensją. Odwalił połowę roboty i nawet zwykłego dziękuję nie usłyszał? Ukochany zauważył jego oburzenie. – Pochwalę cię, gdy się stąd wyrwiemy.

\- Więc chodźmy – popędził go. Nie mieli dużo czasu, lada moment ktoś się zorientuje, że stracili więźnia.

\- Nie bez moich klamotów. – John dopiero teraz zauważył, że Arthur nie ma swojej torby ani pasa z kaburami. – Mają je w tamtym namiocie.

\- Przynajmniej nie trzymają ich w samym środku obozu – westchnął zrezygnowany. Najbezpieczniej byłoby po prostu zwiać póki nie zostali wykryci, ale wiedział że ukochanego do tego nie przekona. Rewolwery można jeszcze zastąpić, ale w torbie miał wszystkie najcenniejsze rzeczy, nic dziwnego, że nie chciał się z nimi rozstać. 

Całe szczęście większość łowców głów ruszyła na poszukiwania reszty ich towarzyszy, więc w obozie została tylko garstka. Dalej na swój sposób liczna, ale łatwa do unikania.

Przemknęli niepostrzeżenie obrzeżami obozu, chowając się za ścianami namiotów czy skrzyniami z zapasami jedzenia, które bardzo by się im przydały. Wszystko szło sprawnie, byli szybcy i cisi, pożądany przez niech namiot był już o krok, kiedy musieli się zatrzymać, gdy jeden z łowców wyszedł z jednego z trzech południowych namiotu, który stał zaraz przed nimi i na wprost innego. W porę schowali się za skrzyniami stojącymi obok poprzedniego, nasłuchując aż mężczyzna przejdzie.

Wyszli zza skrzyń i skuleni minęli wąską, otwartą przestrzeń między dwoma namiotami. Gdyby ktoś siedzący przy głównym ognisku patrzył teraz w ich stronę, na pewno by ich zauważył, przez dobrą sekundę byli jak na widelcu, ale udało im się przejść i skryć za namiotem, z którego wyszedł dopiero co jeden z łowców.

Następny namiot to był już ten, którego potrzebowali. Arthur wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu, rozeznając się w sytuacji.

\- Powinienem dać radę przejść – stwierdził po chwili. – Skrzynie stojące przed wejściem zasłaniają nieco widok.

John też zrobił rekonesans. Arthur nadal miał do pokonania jedną lukę. Jeśli źle zaplanuje wszystko w czasie, wykryją ich.

\- Ej, Morgan zwiał! – krzyknął ktoś za ich plecami. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na wybuch zamieszania.

\- Chyba już tęsknią za tobą – stwierdził John, oglądając się za siebie, by sprawdzić czy z tamtej strony nikt zaraz nie nadciągnie.

\- Żadnego powitalnego obiadu, nawet szklaneczki whisky – narzekał Arthur. – Kiepsko traktują tu gości.

John uśmiechnął się pomimo napiętej sytuacji, a gdy miał pewność, że nikt nie zajdzie ich od tyłu, odwrócił się znów do przodu, patrząc najpierw na oglądającego się za siebie Arthura, a potem na łowcę głów, który właśnie wybiegł spomiędzy namiotów przed nimi.

\- Arthur! – krzyknął ostrzegawczo i podniósł rewolwer szybciej, niż własną broń podniósł łowca głów. Mężczyzna dopiero wymierzał, gdy John nacisnął spust, trafiając napastnika w sam środek ust. Arthur zdążył zobaczyć tylko upadające na ziemię ciało.

\- Osłaniaj mnie – polecił Johnowi i wyrwał się do przodu. Zdradzili już swoją pozycję, słyszeli kroki zmierzające w ich stronę.

\- A co właśnie zrobiłem?! – odkrzyknął, podążając za ukochanym, który bez żadnego sprawdzenia minął lukę między namiotami i praktycznie wskoczył do namiotu ze swoimi rzeczami. Zauważyli go od razu i zaczęli strzelać. John odpowiedział ogniem za niego, prześlizgując się za skrzynie, które zasłaniały z jednej strony wejście do namiotu.

Zastrzelił mężczyznę stojącego zaraz za nimi, pakując mu w pierś całą łuskę śrutu, który rozszarpał ludzkie ciało jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. 

Drzazgi latały w powietrzu wokół jego głowy. Gdyby skrzynie były puste, już dawno byłby podziurawiony jak sito. Ostrzał był nieprzerwany, nie miał nawet jak się wychylić i odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu czekał z palcami na spustach, aż to do niego przyjdą. 

Decyzja się opłaciła, jeden z łowców głów poczuł się odważny i wybiegł zza własnej osłony, z dubeltówka w rękach. Chciał zmniejszyć dystans, ale gdy tylko znalazł się w zasięgu rewolweru Johna, ten się nie wahał.

Trafił mężczyznę, gdy zmieniał osłonę, próbując się skryć za beczką, zza której miałby idealne miejsce do strzelania w odsłoniętego z tej strony Johna. Pojedyncza kula trafiła go w policzek, a impet trafienia aż odrzucił mu głowę w bok. Łowca padł jak podcięty, w połowie drogi do beczki.

\- Wyszykowałaś się w końcu na bal, księżniczko?! – zawołał do Arthura, przekrzykując strzały, spanikowane rżenie koni i wrzaski łowców, którzy próbowali się porozumieć pomimo tego harmidru.

Załatwił kolejnego odważnego, który chciał powtórzyć ruch kolegi. No i powtórzył, padł dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, nawet trafiony w ten sam policzek. John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i zerknął za siebie, by sprawdzić gdzie jest Arthur.

Zaczął się uśmiechać na jego widok, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wychodząc z namiotu Arthur trzyma rewolwery wycelowane – jeden przed siebie, drugi w bok. Szybko odwrócił się do przodu, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak dwaj łowcy padają od kul w głowach.

John obejrzał się znów za siebie. Wciąż skryty częściowo w namiocie, Arthur ściągnął mu z głowy swój kapelusz i założył go sobie.

\- Zatańczmy z nimi – zwrócił się z błyskiem w oku do Johna.

Uśmiechnął się do ukochanego w odpowiedzi, wziął głęboki wdech i obaj wychylili się zza osłony jednocześnie, otwierając ogień do wciąż żyjących łowców, którzy sami zostali teraz zmuszeni do skrycia się. Dwóch nie zdążyło – jeden dostał w gardło i w kilka sekund udławił się we własnej krwi, a drugi w serce, padając jak rażony gromem.

Wystrzelili wszystkie kule z rewolwerów, nim znów się schowali, przeładowując szybko i sprawnie, z wyuczoną przed laty precyzją, nie musząc nawet patrzeć na broń, zamiast tego dalej wypatrując zagrożenia. John był gotowy osłonić ich strzałem z obrzyna gdyby było trzeba.

\- Zajmij ich ostrzałem, ja ich obejdę od boku – zaproponował John i zamknął bębenek pełen kul gotowych do wystrzału. 

\- Nie zgiń – przypomniał mu Arthur, odciągając kurki obu rewolwerów.

\- Gdzież bym śmiał – odparł pewny siebie i po dorzuceniu brakującego naboju do obrzyna, szybko obiegł namiot, przy którym się kryli.

Arthur załatwił mu potrzebną zasłonę dymną, choć w jego wykonaniu nie wyglądała ona wcale na zasłonę, bo niemal każdy strzał trafiał celu, zawsze w okolicach głowy, nie dając napastnikom nawet szansy na próbę ucieczki czy do ponownego ataku.

Nim John dotarł do miejsca, z którego planował atak, połowa ich napastników już leżała martwa, a ich krew wsiąkała w ziemię. Odczekał chwilę, aż Arthur zajmie znów uwagę łowców. Oddawane jeden po drugim strzały z obu rewolwerów dawały wrażenie obecności dwóch osób – dokładnie to czego potrzebował, gdy wybiegł na kryjących się blisko niego łowców.

Jeden nawet nie zdążył obrócić głowy w jego stronę, nim ta eksplodowała krwią, kawałkami kości i mózgiem, pozostawiając po sobie zwykłą miazgę. Nie czekając nawet dwóch sekund, John wymierzył w dalszego łowcę rewolwerem i zabił go jednym celnym strzałem w głowę, od razu kierując lufę na kolejnego i robiąc z nim to samo.

Skrył się szybko przy jednym z trupów, gdy napastnicy zmienili swój cel. Gdy tylko odsłonili się z prawej strony, Arthur powystrzelał kolejnych dwóch, nim reszta zdążyła się skryć. Złapali ich w krzyżowy ogień, łowcy próbowali się wycofać w stronę swoich spanikowanych koni, być może żeby uciec, ale nie zachodzili daleko. Próbując strzelać tylko do jednego z nich, zawsze narażali się na atak z którejś strony. W ich szeregi wkradła się panika, nie byli w stanie się zorganizować. Byli łatwi do wystrzelania jak kaczki. Amatorzy.

Łowcy padali jak much, aż w końcu na polu masakry został już tylko jeden. Z przerażeniem w oczach wymierzył do Johna, patrząc jednak w kierunku Arthura, nie wiedząc kim się zająć. Kusiło żeby go zostawić, pozwolić mu odejść, wyglądał młodo, na siedemnastolatka, ale nie mogli ryzykować. Nie był ostatni.

Trudno było powiedzieć czyja kula trafiła go pierwsza. Jedna trafiła go idealnie w czoło, druga w skroń. Łowca upadł, a John za późno zorientował się, że słyszy kogoś za sobą i zapewne z tego powodu Arthur odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę.

Jego ciało ledwo drgnęło, gdy poczuł silny uścisk na szyi oraz włosach, odciągający jego głowę w tył i odsłaniający gardło, do którego został przyłożony nóż. Puścił szybko broń i uniósł ręce w górę, wiedząc że próba ataku mogłaby się skończyć bardzo krwawo i na pewno niezbyt dobrze dla niego.

\- Rzuć broń, panie Morgan! – zażądał trzymający go mężczyzna. Lider. Powinien był się uważniej przyglądać twarzom mężczyzn, których zabijał. Zapomniał o liderze. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on będzie miał okazję do żartów i kpin. – Albo go zabiję, a wiem że tego nie chcesz.

Arthur nie wykonał polecenie, nawet mu ręka nie drgnęła. Z determinacją na twarzy mierzył dalej do Ricocheta, który docisnął mocniej nóż do szyi Johna. Czuł jak spływa mu po niej stróżka krwi.

Powinien być przerażony, obawiać się, że to koniec ich pięknego snu o wolności, ale Arthur był spokojny, więc on też był. Serce biło mu szybciej tylko dlatego, bo wciąż czuł ekscytację wywołaną strzelaniną, którą tu rozpętali. 

\- Masz tylko jedną szansę! – ostrzegł lider łowców. Arthur zmrużył oczy, dalej pewną ręką trzymając rewolwer. Kurek był odciągnięty, a palec spoczywał na spuście. – Nie będę powta…

Jeden huk i ciało Ricocheta osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię za Johnem, który skulił się instynktownie, gdy kula przeleciała mu tuż koło głowy. Był pewien, że poczuł pęd powietrza na policzku.

\- Jedna szansa mi wystarczy – odezwał się Arthur i efektownie zakręcił rewolwerami nim schował je do kabur.

Okoliczności nie powinny temu sprzyjać, ale widok bezwzględnego i zabójczo skutecznego Arthura zawsze działał na niego jak najsilniejszy afrodyzjak. Nawet nie było mu wstyd, że dostał dreszczy, a w spodniach zrobiło mu się przyciasno.

\- Cholera, chyba ogłuchłem na jedno ucho – stwierdził, podnosząc swoją broń z ziemi. Świst kuli tak blisko ucha był naprawdę bardzo głośny. Rozmasował małżowinę, co niewiele pomogło, a następnie dotknął tyłu głowy. – Mam krew na włosach?

\- Trochę – odparł Arthur, który do niego podszedł. – Przynajmniej zakryła tłuszcz, który na nich hodujesz.

\- Powtarzasz się z żartami – zauważył, rozglądając się po wszystkich trupach, które zalegały na ziemi. – Tyle jeśli chodzi o zmianę życia.

\- Zaatakowali nas pierwsi – usprawiedliwiał ich Arthur.

\- Mieli powód.

\- W takim razie czekaj aż wróci reszta i się im oddaj, jeśli tak bardzo cię to boli.

\- Nie boli mnie to ani trochę – zapewnił.

Nie był naiwny. Mogli porzucić życie bandytów, ale nie dało się porzucić zabijania. Nie gdy za ich głowy zostały wyznaczone nagrody, a oni chcieli żyć. Nawet gdy już nie będą musieli się martwić łowcami, świat nie przestanie być pełen ludzi, którzy tak jak oni niegdyś, spróbują ich zabić z zimną krwią, jeśli coś będą mogli na tym zyskać. Tylko będąc gotowym do zabicia i nie odrzucając tego, w czym byli najlepsi, mogli się obronić przed tym, czym sami kiedyś byli.

\- Musimy się stąd zmywać – postanowił Arthur. Nie powinno cię tu w ogóle być, chciał powiedzieć, ale ugryzł się w język. To nie był dobre miejsce na takie rozmowy. Ani czas. Później wypyta go co się w ogóle do cholery stało, na razie był szczęśliwy, że udało im się wyjść z tego bagna cało.

\- Przeszukajmy najpierw obóz i zabierzmy co się da – zaproponował John. Szkoda było zostawiać tyle dóbr.

\- Ich koledzy na pewno słyszeli strzały, zaraz padnie więcej trupów – przypomniał mu ukochany.

\- Zdążymy – namawiał go dalej. – Tylko parę rzeczy.

Arthur rozejrzał się, na pewno też widząc, że jest tu sporo rzeczy do zebrania, a które przydadzą się ich niewielkiej grupce. Wystarczy że się pospieszą i nic im się nie stanie.

\- Nie marnuj czasu na bzdety – przypomniał mu, podchodząc już do pierwszego ciała.

\- Zagwiżdż na Snowstorm, mnie pewnie nie posłucha – polecił w odpowiedzi. Musieli od razu ładować łupy na klacz, która po głośnym gwizdnięciu w wykonaniu Arthura przybyła do nich pospiesznie, wyraźnie ciesząc się z widoku swojego jeźdźca. 

Niemal automatycznie zabrali się za przeszukiwanie zwłok, a potem namiotów, ładując wszystko do lnianego worka, który zabrali z jednego z wozów. Znaleźli sporo lekarstw, konserw, suszonych produktów i amunicji. Nie dotknęli pieniędzy ani kosztowności. Gotówki im nie brakowało, a nie chcieli niepotrzebnie ryzykować sprzedając to wszystko u pasera.

Uwinęli się w niecałe trzy minuty, nadal nie było słychać wsparcia łowców głów, którzy opuścili obóz.

\- Wypuszczę konie, niech zostawią mylące ślady – zasugerował John, już ruszając w stronę zwierząt. Choć strzelanina się skończyła, nadal były niespokojne. Odciął je pospiesznie i konie rozbiegły się natychmiast we wszystkie strony.

Arthur siedział już na Snowstorm, gdy do niego dołączył, siadając za ukochanym, który od razu popędził klacz. Pomknęli między drzewami i wybiegli na drogę, zmierzając w stronę swojego obozowiska, bardzo szybko zostawiając obóz łowców za sobą. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedzieli gdzie konkretnie udali się ci, którzy wybyli z obozu, równie dobrze mogli na nich zaraz trafić. Musieli uciekać. Wszyscy. 

Przy najbliżej okazji skręcili. Snowstorm zręcznie wbiegła pod górę jakby wcale nie niosła teraz na grzbiecie dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. Nie zaprotestowała ani razu i w kilkadziesiąt minut zaprowadziła ich do obozowiska.

Wóz stał w pobliżu drogi, konie były zaprzężone i wszyscy poza Sadie już w nim siedzieli, każdy uzbrojony. Opuścili bronie, gdy ich rozpoznali.

\- Gdzieś ty, do cholery był? – zapytała pani Adler wściekle.

John zeskoczył ze Snowstorm, gdy klacz tylko się zatrzymała, po czym po wrzuceniu wora łupów na wóz, szybko przesiadł się na Old Boya.

\- Małe spotkanie z łowcami głów, nic wielkiego – odparł szczerze i zawrócił klacz. – Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, musimy uciekać.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Tilly ze swojego miejsca woźnicy, posłusznie zmuszając konie do ruchu.

\- Na szczęście nie – odparł z ulgą John i popatrzył na ukochanego. Nie mieli nawet chwili, by odetchnąć po tym co się stało. – Ruszajmy.

\- Lepiej niech mi ktoś wyjaśni co się działo, bo nie ręczę za siebie – zażądała Sadie, zrównując się z nimi dwoma na przedzie.

\- Dałem się zaskoczyć jak głupek, co tu tłumaczyć?

\- Najlepiej było w ogóle nie jechać nigdzie samemu.

Sadie miała trochę racji, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Arthur jechał gdzieś sam mając wystawioną nagrodę za swoją głowę. Każdy z nich ostatnio tak jeździł, nawet on. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że go złapią. Że Arthur w ogóle da się złapać, to nie było w jego stylu dać się tak zaskoczyć. 

\- Tak, wiem, możemy teraz o tym nie rozmawiać? – poprosił sfrustrowany. Złościło go, że dał się złapać. – Sadie, masz coś przeciwko, żeby zostać trochę z tyłu i zatrzymać kogokolwiek, kto będzie za nami podążał?

\- Mam nadzieję, że będą – odparła wyciągając broń i zawróciła konia. – Spotkamy się w Valentine. Albo wcześniej.

\- Dalej zmierzamy do Valentine? – zdziwił się Wujek.

\- Ale nie tą samą trasą – odpowiedział mu Arthur. – Pojedziemy niżej położoną drogą, potem znowu pojedziemy na północ, wyjedziemy praktycznie obok tej kryjówki o’driscolli.

Pamiętał ją. To będzie dłuższa droga, ale gdyby dalej jechali tak jak chcieli, musieliby minąć obóz łowców głów, a na pewno już ktoś tam był.

\- Wyjedziemy na Valentine od północy – domyślił się planów ukochanego.

\- Dokładnie.

Podróż była niespokojna, nie przypominała ani trochę tej z poprzedniego dnia, kiedy wesoło śpiewali by umilić sobie czas. Teraz nikt nie był w nastroju do żartów, każdy trzymał dłoń na broni i rozglądał się niespokojnie. Wujek nawet usiadł z tyłu wozu i wyglądał zza klapy co jakiś czas.

Nawet Jack się nie odzywał. Chłopak pewnie nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale musiał wyczuwać nastrój dorosłych, bo siedział skulony pod pachą matki i nie marudził ani razu.

Nikt ich na szczęście nie śledził, a późnym popołudniem, kiedy byli dopiero w połowie drogi do Six Point, dołączyła do nich Sadie. Musiała podążyć za śladami wozu.

\- Jechali za nami – powiedziała im tylko.

Reszty się domyślili.

Jechali cały czas w ciszy, nikt nawet nie myślał o zaczynaniu rozmowy, każdy był nerwowy. John zerkał co jakiś czas na Arthura, chcąc jakoś zgadnąć, o czym myśli, ale ukochany unikał jego spojrzenia. Gdy raz go przyłapał, wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

Dojechali do Valentine długo po zapadnięciu zmroku. Konie ciągnące wóz były wyczerpane i gdy tylko się zatrzymały, ledwo dały się zaprowadzić na pobliskie gospodarstwo, gdzie Sadie zamierzała napoić wszystkie konie. Ostatni raz piły poprzedniego dnia, kiedy zrobili krótki postój przy Moonstone Pond.

John oddalił się od razu, gdy tylko każdy zajął się jedzeniem czegoś na szybko przed snem. Rano któreś z nich zajrzy do miasta, ale na razie każdy chciał tylko odpocząć, wszyscy byli zmęczeni emocjonalnie, nie chcieli do tego dokładać zmęczenia fizycznego, ani dodatkowo się denerwować. Nie wiedzieli w końcu co ich czeka w Valentine, a mieli dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Zwłaszcza on.

Było tak blisko. Zaledwie tydzień wcześniej umierał ze strachu, teraz znowu. Myślał, że mu dawno przejdzie, gdy w końcu się zatrzymają, ale nie przeszło, ani trochę. Dalej był roztrzęsiony.

Tak blisko. Mógł stracić ukochanego i wszystko poszłoby na marne, cały ten wysiłek. Byłby sam. Nie chciał być sam. Rok bez Arthura to była katorga, reszta życia byłaby piekłem, które Arthur prawie na niego sprowadził, dając się złapać jak jakiś amator.

To nie powinno mieć po prostu miejsca, Arthur zawsze był ostrożny. To John pakował się w kłopoty i Arthur musiał go ratować, nie na odwrót. Dzisiejsza sytuacja przypomniała mu to, co stało jeszcze w Clemens Point. Bał się wtedy tak samo i wtedy też nic nie zrobił, choć mógł. Chociaż tym razem ostatecznie wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. Strach było myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

Wszystkie ich plany poszłyby do diabła ot tak. Wyrwanie się z gangu, zabicie Micah, postanowienia o byciu lepszymi, wszystko przestałoby mieć znaczenie w jednej chwili. Bez Arthura nie miałby motywacji, by iść dalej. Nie w tym kierunku, do którego zmierzali razem. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrazić takiej rzeczywistości, bo bolała jakby była prawdą.

Nie był pewny, czy nie strzeliłby sobie w łeb.

\- W porządku?

Arthur podszedł do niego powoli, niepewnie, jakby bał się jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji. John nie miał pojęcia jakiej konkretnie się spodziewał, ale gdy usłyszał, że ukochany jest tuż za jego plecami, odwrócił się do niego szybko i objął mocno.

Tego mu było trzeba po całym dniu stresu. Wiedział już od wielu godzin, że Arthurowi nic nie jest, dotykał go wcześniej, widział go cały czas, ale dopiero gdy go objął, poczuł że może wreszcie normalnie odetchnąć.

\- Ty idioto – wyszeptał mu w ramię. Arthur odwzajemnił uścisk natychmiast. – Mogłeś zginąć.

\- Wcale nie, nie chcieli mnie zabić – wytłumaczył się żartobliwie. John chwycił go za dłuższe niż zwykle włosy i pociągnął, aż ukochany syknął z bólu.

\- Nie w tym problem, bo ktoś inny by chciał i zrobiłby to, bo dałeś się podejść - zauważył, rozluźniając się powoli w objęciach ukochanego, ale ani myślał osłabiać swojego uścisku.

\- Nawet najlepszym się zdarza – stwierdził niewinnie i znowu syknął, gdy John po raz kolejny szarpnął za jego włosy.

Arthur poklepał go lekko po plecach, dając znać, że skończył żartować. Stali tak chwilę nic nie mówiąc, obejmując się i znajdując ukojenie w sobie nawzajem. Nie tylko John tego potrzebował, Arthur też był już bardziej zrelaksowany niż gdy dopiero podszedł.

\- Jesteśmy tak blisko, Arthurze. Tak blisko – przypomniał mu, poluźniając nieznacznie chwyt na materiale jego płaszcza. W końcu po wielu godzinach strach zaczął go opuszczać. – Nie mogę cię teraz stracić, a prawie tak się stało.

Miał wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni Arthur więcej razy otarł się o śmierć, niż przez te czternaście lat, odkąd go zna. Nie był na to gotowy ani trochę, a wiedział równie długo jak ryzykowne życie wiodą.

\- Nie stracisz, okej? – uspokajał, a jego ręka znalazła się we włosach Johna, przeczesując je delikatnie. John odetchnął głęboko. – Nie dałem się przecież złapać specjalnie. Popełniłem głupi błąd.

Błąd, który nie powinien w ogóle mieć miejsca.

\- Wiesz jak się przestraszyłem, gdy Snowstorm wróciła bez ciebie? – Dalej dostawał dreszczy, gdy o tym myślał. Całe szczęście, że w ogóle wróciła. Inny koń mógłby uciec w przypadkowy kierunku. Dużo później dowiedzieliby się, że coś Arthurowi się stało. – Nie rób tego więcej.

\- Nie zrobię. Obiecuję – wyszeptał, obejmując go mocniej. – Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem.

\- Nie twoja wina – odparł. Mogło się przydarzyć każdemu z nich. Co prawda spodziewał się po Arthurze bycia bardziej świadomym swojego otoczenia, ale jemu też zdarzały się pomyłki. – Ale na następne polowanie jadę z tobą.

\- Zostawisz resztę bez dodatkowej ochrony? – zapytał rozbawiony Arthur i odsunął się.

John w końcu po raz pierwszy dokładnie przyjrzał się jego twarzy. Jeden policzek miał lekko zaczerwieniony, drugi był trochę spuchnięty, a na skroni miał ogromnego sińca. Dotknął go ostrożnie, a mimo to ukochany i tak skrzywił się z bólu. Żałował, że bardziej nie odpłacił się łowcom za zrobienie Arthurowi krzywdy.

\- Poradzą sobie – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, dusząc w sobie złość. – Już ich zostawiłem, przetrwali. Ciebie puściłem samego na godzinę i gdzie skończyłeś?

\- Natknęlibyśmy się na tych łowców prędzej czy później, jechaliśmy w ich stronę – usprawiedliwiał się. Trafił w czuły punkt. – To nie miało nic wspólnego z moim samotnym polowaniem.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinieneś dać się tak głupio złapać jak amator.

Arthur zirytował się jeszcze bardziej. Dobrze było móc znów żartować i droczyć się. Byli bezpieczni.

\- Teraz już wiesz, jak ja się czuję, gdy pakujesz się w kłopoty co pięć minut – odgryzł się w końcu tak jak potrafił. John prychnął i śmiejącego odepchnął ukochanego od siebie.

\- Tak się odwdzięczasz za ratunek? – zapytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Śmiech Arthura była zaraźliwy.

\- No już, Marston, spokojnie. – Arthur znów się zbliżył i na krótko złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, który napełnił ciało Johna ciepłem. – Jesteśmy cali. Uratowałeś mnie. Dziękuję.

Tak lepiej.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł z uśmiechem, który Arthur odwzajemnił, palcami znów przeczesując włosy Johna.

\- Mądry chłopiec – pochwalił. John popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. – Co? Chciałeś pochwałę jak Snowstorm.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zapamiętałeś – zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową, nim znowu popatrzyli sobie w oczy. John sięgnął dłonią do jego posiniaczonego policzka i dotknął go delikatnie. – Postaraj się nie zginąć, okej?

\- Nie zamierzam – zapewnił, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie pomimo sińców na twarzy. – Dałem się podejść, bo poczułem się zbyt bezpiecznie. Zrobiłem to, przed czym ciebie zawsze ostrzegałem.

Nie powinno go to cieszyć zważywszy na to, jak to rozluźnienie Arthura mogło się skończyć, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Arthur zawsze przewidywał najgorsze, taka już była jego natura, chciał być gotowy na ewentualną porażkę. Musiał być naprawdę bardzo pozytywnie nastawiony, jeśli zignorował wszystkie zasady, jakie dotychczas wyznawał, a nawet zdrowy rozsądek. 

I to perspektywa ich nowego, wspólnego życia tak na niego działała.

\- Naprawdę zamieniamy się rolami.

Trochę to było straszne. Dziwnie się czuł w skórze tego rozważnego, od lat był przyzwyczajony do czego innego i choć z wiekiem dojrzewał i mądrzał, to Arthur zawsze był o krok przed nim. Najwyraźniej już nie. Szczęście ma niesamowitą zdolność ogłupiania ludzi, nawet tych najbardziej ostrożnych.

\- To dobrze, nadal możemy sobie wybijać głupie pomysły w ten sposób – stwierdził i popatrzył w stronę Valentine.

Pomimo późnej pory, miasto dalej żyło, może nawet bardziej jak za dnia. Dawno tutaj nie byli, ale niewiele się zmieniło. Saloon dalej znajdował się w centrum zainteresowania mieszkańców i przyjezdnych, jak w każdym mieście zresztą. Amerykanie prędzej pozbędą się broni niż przestaną chodzić pić. 

\- Dobrze, że szczęście się nas trzyma.

Arthur popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Ciebie zawsze się trzymało.

\- Nie aż tak – zauważył. To jak wiele przeżyli ostatnimi czasy i to bez żadnych poważnych obrażeń, było prawdziwym cudem. – Czuję się jakbyśmy dostawali nagrodę, na którą nie zasłużyliśmy.

Niejeden lepszy człowiek niż oni nie miał tyle szczęścia co oni ostatnio. To było wręcz niesprawiedliwe, ale nie zamierzał narzekać i zapeszać, gdy w końcu działo się coś naprawdę dobrego w ich życiu.

\- Wiesz? Przez długi czas sądziłem, że nie zasługuję na to, by się wyrwać z przestępczego życia – wyznał Arthur, spoglądając cały czas w stronę miasta, które jako jedne z wielu też ucierpiało z ich ręki. – Zabiłem i skrzywdziłem tylu ludzi, że nie zasłużyłem na drugą szansę. Bóg pewnie przygotował dla mnie specjalne miejsce w piekle.

John dotknął jego ramienia, gdy Arthur zamilkł na chwilę, pochylając głowę we wstydzie.

\- Obaj narobiliśmy wiele złego i to już od najmłodszych lat – zauważył. Nie żałował tych, których zabił w samoobronie, ale wielu ludzi zginęło tylko dlatego, bo tak było im wygodniej.

\- A mimo to dostałem tyle drugich szans, tyle razy uniknąłem śmierci, która mi się należy, nie straciłem ciebie – wymienił i popatrzył na Johna. – Nawet dzisiaj omal się to wszystko źle skończyło, a mimo to wciąż tu jestem. Jesteśmy. W drodze do nowego życia. Siostra Calderon miała rację. Nawet grzesznik zasługuje na drugą szansę. W końcu wszyscy grzeszymy.

Nigdy nie słyszał, by Arthur tak dużo mówił o religii co ostatnimi czasy. Znał wiarę, po prostu sam nigdy w żadnego boga nie wierzył. Dziwnie się go teraz słuchało.

\- Zamierzasz wstąpić do zakonu? – zapytał żartobliwie, by nieco rozluźnić ciężką atmosferę, ale był też naprawdę ciekawy, czy ukochany przypadkiem nie zyskał wiary przez te wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni. Niejeden mężczyzna po mniejszych cudach się nawracał. 

Arthur parsknął.

\- Może – odparł tajemniczo. John popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. – Po prostu… Widzę już co miała na myśli. Byłem złym człowiekiem, lubiłem robić złe rzeczy, nie myślałem ilu ludzi przy tym zabijam. Ale lubię też pomagać ludziom. Może dlatego jeszcze nie trafiłem do Diabła? Może to jest moja pokuta? Po co mam umierać, gdy wciąż mogę zrobić tyle dobrego dla innych? Naprawić błędy przeszłości?

To brzmiało sensownie. Rodziny ludzi, których zabili pewnie miałyby inne zdanie na ten temat, ale żywi wciąż mogli zrobić wiele dobrego. Pokazać, że to co robili przez większość życia było błędem i teraz tego żałują.

\- Szkoda, że nie poznałem tej siostry. – Słyszał o niej od ukochanego już parokrotnie, pierwszy raz wiele tygodni temu, gdy pierwszy raz znaleźli się w Saint Denis. – Każdy, kto potrafi przemówić ci do rozumu jest warty poznania.

Arthur prychnął urażony.

\- Polubiłbyś ją.

Kto wie, może kiedyś ją jeszcze spotkają. Kiedyś z Meksyku na pewno wróci.

\- Mądra kobieta – stwierdził i przeniósł dłoń, by chwycić Arthura za rękę. Ukochany popatrzył na niego pytająco. – Miała rację. Zasłużyliśmy na drugą szansę, Arthurze. Żałujemy, możemy się zmienić. I udowodnimy to. Nie wiem czy to Bóg nam pomaga, mamy furę szczęścia czy to wszystko zasługa naszej determinacji, ale nie skończymy jako bandyci. Jeszcze nie jest dla nas za późno, zostaniemy porządnymi ludźmi. Dla samych siebie.

Dawno nie był czegoś tak pewny, jak tego. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jeden okres w jego życiu definiował to, jakim może być człowiekiem, a wiedział, że obu ich stać na więcej. Zawsze tak było, mieli po prostu nieszczęście zostać wychowanym przez człowieka, który zrobił z nich bezlitosnych morderców, ubierając to wszystko w ładne słówka.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego i uścisnął jego dłoń.

\- Zostaniemy – potwierdził pewny siebie. – Chodź, zjedzmy coś i idźmy spać. To był męczący dzień.

\- A mamy jakieś mięso? – zapytał złośliwie. – Ał, ał, ał!

Ukochany zaśmiał się i puścił jego palce, które ścisnął przed chwilą z całej siły. Piorunując go wzrokiem, John rozmasował obolałą dłoń, podążając za Arthurem do reszty. Przyjaciele zdążyli już rozbić obóz i rozpalić ognisko, które – miał nadzieję – nie przyciągnie uwagi kogoś z miasta. Jeśli miejscowy szeryf został poinformowany o ściganych bandytach, może przyjść sprawdzić kto rozpala ogień tak blisko Valentine zamiast zatrzymać się w samym mieście.

\- Rozwodzicie się już? – zapytał ich Wujek, gdy tylko dołączyli.

\- Nie, chyba go jeszcze zatrzymam – odparł John, uśmiechając się do ukochanego, który zrzucił z siebie zimowy płaszcz i usiadł przy ogniu. Dołączył do niego, też pozbywając się cieplejszych ubrań. Nawet w nocy, w tej okolicy nie było już tak zimno.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Arthur? – zapytała Abigail. Jack siedział obok niej i jadł coś przygotowanego na szybko. – Po tym jak wróciłeś z Johnem nie mieliśmy nawet okazji porozmawiać ani dowiedzieć co się stało.

\- Natknąłem się na łowców głów, to wszystko – wyjaśnił, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie swojego błędu. Szybko doprowadził się do porządku i popatrzył na towarzyszy. – Przepraszam, że was naraziłem. To się mogło skończyć dużo gorzej.

Musiało go to bardzo gryźć nawet po tylu godzinach. Chciałby móc jakoś Arthurowi pomóc, ale to było coś, z czym musi sobie poradzić sam, po prostu przetrawiając całą sytuację z czasem. Zdanie Johna już znał.

\- W porządku – zapewniła go Tilly z uśmiechem. – Chciałeś dobrze, a nic się ostatecznie nie stało i to jest najważniejsze.

Arthur przytaknął i z wdzięcznością odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale John wiedział, że to tylko odpowiedź na pokaz. Ukochany będzie to przeżywał jeszcze przez kilka dni. Nigdy dobrze nie radził sobie z poczuciem winy, gdy już je odczuwał.

\- Skończyłem – oznajmił nagle Jack, oddając matce miskę po jedzeniu.

\- No to czas do łóżka – postanowiła i wstała, po chwili biorąc syna na ręce. – Pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi.

\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział sennie. Jacka musiało to wszystko najbardziej zmęczyć, bo praktycznie zasypiał Abigail na rękach.

\- Dobranoc, Jack – odpowiedział mu każdy po kolei.

\- Chcecie coś do jedzenia? – zapytała ich Tilly. – My już zjedliśmy trochę fasoli.

John zerknął na Arthura, który mruknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony. Poklepał go pocieszająco po kolanie, by nie przejmował się tym nieudanym polowaniem. Niedługo zdobędą jakieś świeże mięso, jak nie polując, to w mieście. Mogli sobie pozwolić na taki wydatek od czasu do czasu.

\- Przekąsimy coś na szybko – zdecydował Arthur i podszedł do wozu, by wygrzebać coś z zapasów. Wrócił z Abigail, która ułożyła już Jacka do snu.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś na te sińce? – spytała, wskazując na jego twarz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, rozmasowując posiniaczone miejsca na twarzy. Kilka dni i powinny zniknąć. – Nawet nie boli tak bardzo.

Arthur wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Johna i podał mu odkrojony kawałek solonej wołowiny. Po dzisiejszym dniu nie mieli ochoty na coś bardziej sycącego, a to powinno im wystarczyć do rana, wtedy zjedzą coś na ciepło.

\- Rano któreś z was musi pojechać do miasta, wybadać sytuację – zwrócił się do wszystkich John. – Musimy wiedzieć czy tutaj też nas ścigają.

\- Ja mogę pójść – zaoferowała Tilly. – Nigdy niczego tu nie wykręciłam, nikt nie będzie mnie znał.

\- Nikogo z naszej trójki i pani Adler nikt w mieście nie zna – zauważył Wujek. – Chyba że skojarzą nas z Arthurem po tym jednym razie, kiedy tu byliśmy.

\- Wątpię – zauważył Arthur, odcinając kolejne dwa kawałki mięsa. John przyjął jeden dla siebie. – Nie trzymaliśmy się nawet razem zbyt długo. Tilly może pójść, zabierze ze sobą panią Adler.

\- Mamy coś kupić?

Popatrzyli w stronę wozu. Nazbierali naprawdę sporo zapasów tuż przed ucieczką. John zajeżdżał do chaty nad jeziorem kiedy tylko mógł, za każdym razem zostawiając coś nowego. Arthur robił to samo, więc mieli naprawdę spore zapasy.

\- Nie trzeba – odpowiedział. – Rozejrzyjcie się tylko, musimy wiedzieć jak daleko nas ścigają.

Liczył na to, że w Strawberry i okolicach nikt już się nimi nie przejmuje. 

Kończyli już jeść, gdy Sadie wróciła z końmi do obozu. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował na Arthura.

\- Jak polowanie? – zapytała sarkastycznie. John siedział na tyle blisko, że wyczuł jak ukochany zesztywniał. – Złapałeś coś?

\- Chcesz mnie zdenerwować, kobieto? – odparł, mocno zaciskając dłoń na rączce noża, którym odkroił dwa ostatnie kawałki mięsa.

\- To tylko zwykłe pytanie – wyjaśniła niewinnie, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Odpuść, Sadie – poradził jej. John i pozostali obserwowali, jak Sadie zatrzymuje się obok Arthura. Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała, oboje wręcz kipieli agresją, wystarczyło tylko czekać na to, który wulkan eksploduje pierwszy.

\- Nie, nie odpuszczę – powiedziała i nachyliła się w jego stronę. John położył ukochanemu dłoń na udzie, by go jakoś uziemić i uspokoić, ale gdy zobaczył zaciśniętą szczękę Arthura, zdał sobie sprawę, że niewiele to pomogło. – Wiesz czemu? Bo naraziłeś nie tylko siebie, ale i nas wszystkich swoim durnym polowaniem.

Sadie odeszła na dwa kroki, gdy Arthur poderwał się na nogi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miał się zaraz na nią rzucić, ale on tylko podszedł powoli, dalej trzymając nóż w dłoni. John nie sądził, że spróbowałby go użyć, ale wolałby, żeby ukochany go nie trzymał.

\- Przepraszam, że próbuję nakarmić nas wszystkich – wytłumaczył się, wskazując dłonią na pozostałych. 

\- Nie po to zbierałeś te wszystkie konserwy, by teraz ściągać na nas łowców głów dla jednego królika – warknęła w jego stronę Sadie.

Wujek przesiadł się, nie chcąc siedzieć zbyt blisko wściekłej Sadie. Tilly i Abigail obserwowały zaniepokojone ze swojego miejsca jak rozwinie się kłótnia. John robił to samo, by w razie potrzeby wkroczyć.

\- Jechaliśmy w ich stronę, to nie była moja wina, zauważyliby nas tak czy inaczej – tłumaczył się dalej Arthur. Był już tak blisko Sadie, że było to trochę straszne, gdy pamiętało się, że nadal ma w ręku nóż, którym gestykulował.

\- Więc pomyślałeś, że od razu oddasz się w ich ręce – dokończyła za niego. To co mówiła, to nie była nawet złośliwość, Sadie była po prostu wściekła. Ognisko odbijało się w jej oczach, sprawiając że wyglądała, jakby naprawdę miała w nich ogień.

\- Rozproszyłem się, przyznaję, ale próbowałem polować – zauważył, wskazując na nią nożem.

Arthur nie był spokojny. Ani trochę. Po zdjęciu grubego płaszcza został w samej koszuli, John bez problemu widział jak spięte ma mięśnie pleców czy ramion, jak napina bicepsy, gdy co chwilę zaciskał dłonie w pięści.

\- Skoro nie radzisz sobie z dwiema rzeczami na raz, nie rób żadnej albo bierz kogoś do pomocy – poradziła mu Sadie, wbijając kolejną szpilę. 

\- Zawsze jeżdżę sam, nie będę jeździć z całym oddziałem, bo raz zdarzyło mi się popełnić błąd – warknął jej prosto w twarz, tak blisko siebie byli.

\- Błąd, który mógł nas wszystkich kosztować życie! – Arthur skrzywił się, gdy krzyknęła tak blisko niego, pewnie trochę go też opluwając. – Wiesz ilu łowców jeszcze za nami podążało?!

\- Dość! – John wstał szybko i podszedł do obojga, odsuwając ich od siebie, zanim mogliby zacząć walczyć ze sobą. Sadie cofnęła się bez problemu, Arthur najpierw jeszcze prychnął i schował nóż do pochwy. Chociaż jeden problem z głowy. – Zaraz obudzicie Jacka, kłócicie się jak dwa bachory.

\- Więc powiedz swojemu lowelasowi, żeby przestał popełniać dziecinne błędy – wytknęła Sadie. Arthur od razu zrobił krok w jej stronę i zrobiłby pewnie kolejny, gdyby John go nie przytrzymał w miejscu.

Cholera, za mało ostatnio walczyli, już zapomniał jak ciężko jest zatrzymać tę lokomotywę jaką był Arthur, gdy już się rozpędził z agresją. 

\- Powiedziała kobieta, która rzuca się na strzelających przeciwników z nożem – przypomniał i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy na twarzy kobiety pojawił się grymas.

Jeśli to co pokazali wcześniej nie było erupcją, to teraz prawie do niej doszło. Sadie chciała się rzucić na Arthura z pięściami. Abigail i Tilly złapały ją w porę, zaciskając palce na jej płaszczu. Pewnie mogłaby się wyrwać, ale gdy obie jej przyjaciółki kazały jej się nie wygłupiać, powstrzymała się. Dalej wściekła i oddychając ciężko, popatrzyła na Arthura.

\- John, przyłóż mu ode mnie, mnie nie wypada bić nieswojego kochanka – zwróciła się do niego, ale wzrokiem piorunowała Arthura. Oboje próbowali się nim zabić na odległość, przytrzymywani tylko przez osoby, które i tak nie dałyby rady ich zatrzymać, gdyby jednak zdecydowali się na siebie rzucić.

Wujek nawet nie kiwnął palcem, by pomóc. John musiałby sam rozdzielać tych dwoje idiotów.

\- Nie będę go bił – odpowiedział jej. Co za absurdalny pomysł.

\- Dobra, to ja jednak to zrobię – zaoferowała i zrobiła krok w stronę Arthura, nim znów tylko Abigail i Tilly ją powstrzymały.

\- Uderz mnie, a wylądujesz na ziemi szybciej, niż zdążysz pożałować, że mnie dotknęłaś – zagroził jej Arthur, którego John też musiał przytrzymać.

Pomimo starań ich trójki, Sadie i Arthur i tak się do siebie zbliżyli, ale nie na tyle blisko, by się dosięgnąć i zrobić sobie krzywdę, czego tak bardzo pragnęli.

\- Uderzysz kobietę? – zapytała go Sadie.

\- Widzę przed sobą tylko harpię.

\- Dosyć! – krzyknął znowu, by ich uciszyć. Popatrzył na nich, czekając na jakąś ich odpowiedź, ale czekali co powie dalej. – Kłócicie się, a nie ma już o co. Nic nam nie jest, jesteśmy cali. Arthur miał dobry pomysł z tym mięsem, na samych puszkach żyć nie możemy. Popełnił błąd, wie czemu, żałuje go, przeprosił za niego i drugi raz go nie popełni, koniec historii. A teraz przestańcie się wydzierać, bo zaraz całe Valentine zwali nam się na głowę.

Gdy oboje nie zareagowali w żaden sposób, John puścił Arthura, a dziewczęta Sadie. Nie ruszyli na siebie, zdawali się nawet uspokajać. Mimo to on sam nie rozluźnił się jeszcze. Nie dopóki nie usłyszy jakiegoś potwierdzenia, że tych dwoje zaraz się nie pozabija. 

\- Ja nie słyszałam jego przeprosin – zauważyła Sadie, wciąż w nastroju na sprzeczki. Arthur wcale nie pomógł w uspokajaniu jej, gdy parsknął.

John był już gotowy znów stanąć pomiędzy nich, ale Arthur nie zamierzał śmiać się z Sadie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, zwracając się bezpośrednio do niej, a potem patrząc na pozostałych. – Przepraszam za to, że dałem się złapać. Poniosła mnie radość z naszej ucieczki, to wszystko.

Sadie popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

\- To było szybkie – zauważyła, odpuszczając w końcu. Zrelaksowała się i atmosfera od razu zrobiła się lżejsza. Kryzys zażegnany.

\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, pani Adler, umiem się zachować – wyjaśnił spokojnie i z uśmiechem. Obojgu już przeszła ochota na walkę, a na pewno zamierzali w pewnym momencie walczyć.

\- Nie chciałeś powiedzieć, pani Harpio? – zapytała go złośliwie.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Chyba będę musiał cię tak nazywać, skoro aż tak się o to prosisz – stwierdził, a Sadie odpowiedziała własnym śmiechem. – Jesteś jak siostra, o której brak zawsze modliłem się do Boga. 

\- Powinieneś był się modlić gorliwiej – stwierdziła. 

John nie mógł uwierzyć jak szybko przeszli od skakania sobie do gardle, do przyjaznego droczenia się. Zdezorientowane miny pozostałych wskazywały, że też czują się z tym nieswojo. 

\- Albo Bóg tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi – odparł, a Sadie prychnęła. – I dla pani wiadomości, pani Adler, John już zaoferował, że będzie ze mną jeździł.

\- A to ma ci pomóc w skupieniu jak? – zapytała. Jej cięty język był nawet czuły, gdy się do niego przyzwyczaiło. 

\- Zapewniam, że nie dam się złapać drugi raz – obiecał Arthur i popatrzył z uśmiechem na Johna. – Mam osobistą niańkę, chociaż żadnej nie potrzebuję.

\- To dla twojego dobra – wyjaśnił odwzajemniając uśmiech.

\- Mama?

Cóż, tyle jeśli chodzi o nie budzenie Jacka. Chłopiec zeskoczył z wozu, owinięty w koc, którym przykryła go Abigail.

\- Dumni z siebie jesteście? – zapytała, patrząc na nich karcąco. Sadie i Arthur odwrócili wzrok. –Obudziliście Jacka.

\- Wybacz, Jack – przeprosił od razu Arthur, a Jack podszedł do niego i praktycznie siła wcisnął mu się na ręce. 

\- Dlaczego się kłóciliście? – zapytał ciekawsko.

\- Zwykła sprzeczka dorosłych, nie masz się czym martwić – wyjaśnił mu John, poprawiając koc, który zsunął mu się z ramienia.

\- Co to jest harpia? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

\- Ja, najwyraźniej – odpowiedziała mu Sadie rozbawiona.

\- Wredne ptaszysko, które przynosi na ciebie zgubę – dodał Arthur, uśmiechając się złośliwie do przyjaciółki.

\- Ale Sadie nie jest ptakiem – zauważył zmieszany Jack. 

\- Ale jest wredna.

\- Wracaj do spania, Jack – poleciła Abigail.

\- Ale ja nie chcę – odmówił, obejmując mocno Arthura za szyję, by nie mógł go odstawić. – Z wami jest ciekawiej.

\- Słuchaj się matki, Jack – polecił John. Jack mógł uważać, że nie potrzebuje snu, ale widać było jaki jest zmęczony.

Chłopiec jęknął zawiedziony i dał się odstawić na ziemię.

\- Tak, papo – ustąpił i powłóczył z powrotem do wozu. Wujek pomógł mu znów na niego wejść, bo było dla niego trochę za wysoko.

\- Chodź, lowelasie – zwrócił się do Arthura John. – My też powinniśmy iść spać.

\- Idźcie, ja wezmę pierwszą wartę – oznajmił i poszedł wziąć karabin.

\- Na pewno? – zapytała Tilly, wstając od ogniska.

\- Odpokutuję – wyjaśnił i ruszył w stronę drogi. – Zrobiłbym to polując na coś, ale pewnie mnie nie puścicie.

\- Nie w najbliższym czasie – potwierdziła Sadie i udała się z Tilly na spoczynek.

Było dość ciepło, by nie spać w namiotach, śpiwory leżały blisko ognia i to wystarczyło. John szybko przygotował własne posłanie i zasnął od razu, gdy tylko się położył, zmęczony całym dniem pełnym wrażeń.

Obudził się dopiero kilka godzin później, gdy był niedelikatnie szturchany kolbą od karabinu.

\- John, ej – usłyszał głos Arthura. John odtrącił broń i podparł się na łokciu, by popatrzeć na ukochanego, który przykucnął przy nim. – John, słyszysz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł, zdziwiony takim głupim pytaniem. Był zaspany, ale nie głuchy. – Co jest? Mam cię zmienić?

Wciąż było ciemno, Arthur pewnie chciał pospać chwilę, zanim trzeba będzie wstać, zjeść śniadanie i ruszać dalej. Zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyny sprawdzą Valentine, oczywiście.

\- Nie, Wujek już to zrobił – odpowiedział i spojrzał na coś za plecami Johna. – Idę na polowanie.

John zamarł w trakcie przecierania sklejonych po śnie oczu. Bez żadnych problemów otworzył je szerzej i popatrzył na ukochanego.

\- Sadie zniszczyła twoją pewność siebie? – spytał rozbawiony. Ciężko to było dostrzec, ale był pewien, że Arthur się rumieni.

\- Uraziła moją męską dumę – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem. – Mówię ci, żebyś się nie martwił.

\- Nie żebym poszedł z tobą?

Arthur znów spojrzał za niego, zapewne na Sadie, żeby przypadkiem się nie obudziła i nie zabroniła mu iść.

\- Z pewnymi wyjątkami, poluję sam. – Sadie musiała się nie poruszyć, bo Arthur rozluźnił się i znów skupił na nim. – Nic mi nie będzie.

\- Wiem.

Ufał, że Arthur nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu. Poza tym jaka jest szansa, że znowu natkną się na łowców głów w takiej grupie? Aż tylu nie mogło tutaj przyjechać, nagroda była kusząca, ale ilu mężczyznom by się chciało jechać z drugiego końca kraju po kilku bandytów, gdy w innych stanach też było przestępców na pęczki?

\- Uwinę się w parę godzin – obiecał Arthur i wyprostował się. John dołączył do niego. Nie zamierzał już spać, postanowienie ukochanego za bardzo go rozbudziło. – Przywiozę coś do jedzenia, dziewczyny w tym czasie sprawdzą Valentine, a po śniadaniu ruszamy.

\- Okej – przytaknął i ucałował Arthura w policzek. – Powodzenia, słońce.

Arthur uśmiechnął się tylko i bez słowa wsiadł na Snowstorm, która była już przygotowana do drogi. Musiał to planować całą wartę.

John patrzył za nim jak odjeżdża. Widać go było przez chwilę na drodze, ale potem zjechał z niej i ominął Valentine, kierując się dalej na południe, w kierunku ich dawnego obozu.

Nie mając nic innego do roboty poza położeniem się znowu spać, John dorzucił drewna do ogniska, które zdążyło nieco dogasnąć. Gdy już to zrobił, przygotował dzbanek z kawą, bo na pewno wszyscy będą się chcieli napić, gdy już się obudzą. Łącznie z Wujkiem, który zasnął na warcie.

Mógłby go obudzić i to nawet boleśnie, ale skoro już nie spał, to może popilnować za niego. Niech staruch śpi, przynajmniej nie truł tyłka.

Czekając na kawę zajrzał do koni, które już nie spały. Niektóre pasły się spokojnie, inne odpoczywały leżąc. Wstały gdy zaczął je oporządzać, by były już gotowe do dalszej drogi. Trochę mu to zajęło, Sadie już się budziła, gdy wrócił do ogniska, by napić się wreszcie kawy.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się z nią, nalewając od razu kawy także jej.

\- Dobry – odparła i rozejrzała się po obozie. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy nie dostrzegła tego, kogo szukała. – Proszę powiedz mi, że Morgan poszedł się wysikać.

\- Nie, pojechał polować – odparł spokojnie i napił się kawy, drugi kubek podając Sadie, która przyjęła go niemrawo. Dobrze że było zbyt wcześnie, żeby być wściekłą.

Sadie westchnęła zirytowana i nie zważając na temperaturę kawy, wypiła wszystko w kilka sekund. Może poparzony język odwracał jej uwagę od złości.

\- Jak mogłeś pokochać kogoś bez mózgu? – zapytała w końcu.

John wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jest przystojny – wytłumaczył się, czując że policzki robią mu się nieco czerwone po tym wyznaniu.

\- Jeśli znowu trzeba go będzie ratować…

\- Nie będzie trzeba – zapewnił ją. – Arthur wie co robi. Jeździł sam latami, a mimo to sytuacje, kiedy coś mu się stało można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Nic mu nie będzie.

Były momenty, kiedy Arthur znikał z obozu na tydzień lub dwa i zawsze wracał cały i zdrowy, nawet po tym fiasku w Blackwater, kiedy też już sporo osób ich ścigało. Ostatnie większe kłopoty miał, gdy porwał go Colm. Wtedy zachował się bardziej głupio niż wczoraj, dlatego John nie miał problemu z puszczeniem go samotnie na polowanie. Jemu samemu już strach minął i znów widział w Arthurze mężczyznę, który rusza innym na ratunek, a nie sam go potrzebuje.

Zawsze tak było i już zawsze tak będzie.

\- Obyś miał rację – odparła, nalewając sobie więcej kawy.

Powoli budzili się pozostali, pytając od razu gdzie jest Arthur. Nikomu nie podobało się, że pojechał gdzieś znowu sam, tylko John był spokojny, bo w przeciwieństwie do wczoraj nie miał złego przeczucia. Arthur dostał już nauczkę, nawet jeśli ktoś go zaatakuje, to tym razem będzie gotowy.

\- Co na śniadanie? – zapytał Wujek, gdy też wstał i dorwał się do resztek kawy.

\- To co upoluje Arthur – odpowiedział mu John.

\- Jeśli wróci – dodała Sadie, siodłając swojego konia. Tilly robiła to samo z jednym z koni, które ciągnęły wóz.

\- Tatuś nie wróci? – zmartwił się Jack, wciskając się pomiędzy Johna i Abigail przy ognisku.

\- Wróci, Jack – uspokoiła go Abigail. – Wczoraj miał kłopoty, ale wiesz jaki Arthur jest silny.

\- Wczoraj było strasznie.

John pogłaskał syna po głowie i objął go ramieniem.

\- Było – zgodził się z nim. – Ale tatuś wie jak o siebie zadbać. Wróci niedługo i przyniesie nam coś do jedzenia.

\- Coś innego niż fasolę? – spytał z nadzieją.

\- Jasne – przytaknął, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Sadie i Tilly wyruszyły do miasta niedługo potem, więc zostali w obozie tylko we czwórkę, wszyscy głodni, ale woleli czekać na Arthura i jego zdobycze. Nie mając nic do roboty, John i Wujek zabrali się za granie w karty, podczas gdy Jack dzióbał patykiem w ognisku, a Abigail już szykowała obóz do opuszczenia.

\- Przydałoby się zatrzymać nad rzeką – powiedziała w pewnym momencie. – Jack musi się umyć. 

\- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował od razu i umknął za wóz, kryjąc się przed matką.

\- A ty się martwiłeś, że to nie twój dzieciak – zaśmiał się Wujek. – Boi się wody jak ty.

\- I słusznie – wymamrotał zawstydzony i poddał rozdanie, po czym wstał od ognia. Ucieszony Wujek zgarnął kamyki, o które grali, świętując jakby wygrał prawdziwe pieniądze. – Spróbujemy coś zorganizować.

\- Trzeba też wyprać ubrania – mówiła dalej Abigail.

\- Uhu – odmruknął, grzebiąc w rzeczach na wozie. Miał nadzieję, że Arthur nie zabrał ze sobą tego czego szukał.

\- W górach było za zimno, by się tym zająć, ale tutaj powinno być dość ciepło. – Abigail stała zaraz obok wozu. – Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Mam cię! – ucieszył się, wyciągając mapę, z którą obszedł wóz i rozłożył ją na nim.

\- John.

\- Słyszałem cię – zapewnił, wodząc palcem po mapie. Zakupił ją na krótko przed napadem. Ich poprzednia została w Blackwater i nigdy nie kupili kolejnej, tylko okolicznych stanów. – Tutaj nie możemy się nigdzie zatrzymać nad rzeką. Za duże ryzyko.

\- Jack nie może chodzić tak brudny – zwróciła mu uwagę Abigail, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Jeszcze na coś zachoruje.

\- Nic mu nie będzie.

Jack wyjrzał zza wozu i uśmiechnął się do Johna, który puścił mu oczko tak, by Abigail nie widziała. Chłopak zaśmiał się i uciekł do Wujka, który zaprosił go do gry w pokera.

\- Tobie też by się przydała – stwierdziła i pomachała dłonią przed nosem. – Strasznie cuchniesz. Jak ja nie czułam tego, gdy poszłam z tobą do łóżka?

\- Dzięki, Abigail – odparł sarkastycznie, dyskretnie pociągając nosem. Ostatni raz mył się, czy może raczej przemywał, u Charlotte. Potem trochę deszcz mu pomógł, ale to chyba się nie liczyło. Faktycznie nie pachniał za ładnie, ale ciężko o to było, gdy się uciekało. Zresztą Arthurowi to nie przeszkadzało. – Jak chcesz, to przed wyjazdem odwiedź Valentine, mają tam łaźnię, będziesz mogła wykąpać Jacka, ale o zatrzymywaniu się nad rzeką nie ma mowy. Nie dopóki nie opuścimy New Hanover a potem West Elizabeth.

Sprawdzał właśnie drogę. Na brak rzek czy jezior nie mieli po drodze co narzekać, ale jeśli Abigail myślała o kąpieli, będą musieli ruszyć nieco na południe, by Jack nie zamarzł i się nie rozchorował. Chore dziecko w czasie podróży nie skończyłoby się dobrze.

\- Dobrze – zgodziła się niechętnie. – Poczekam. Kiedy dotrzemy w bezpieczniejsze miejsce?

\- Dwa dni, może trzy – odparł, dalej przyglądając się mapie. Wciąż nie bardzo wiedział jak przejść przez góry stojące im na drodze, a nie mogli przecież ich obejść jadąc do New Austin.

\- Tęsknię za stałym obozem – westchnęła przyjaciółka i poprawiła tłuste i spięte w nieładzie włosy.

\- Ja nie – wyznał. Lubił podróżować, choć nie w taki sposób, kiedy nie mogli zajeżdżać do żadnego miasta, w obawie przed złapaniem. – Ale jak się przemęczymy, to potem będzie warto, gdy już zamieszkamy gdzieś na stałe. Będziemy też mogli robić postoje w miastach.

Arthur pewnie będzie wolał mimo wszystko trzymać się dziczy. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo i z przyzwyczajenia. Namiot był praktycznie ich drugim domem.

\- Własny dom – rozmarzyła się Abigail i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. John spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się. – Dasz wiarę? Będziemy mieli własne cztery ściany.

\- Wyobrażam to sobie już od dawna – przyznał nieco speszony.

\- Żadnej twardej ziemi, żadnych robali, wiatru wpadającego do namiotu, deszczu kapiącego na głowę – wymieniała zachwycona. – Dziękuję, John.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się.

\- Za to, że zabraliście mnie i Jacka ze sobą – wyjaśniła. – Nie musieliście.

\- Musieliśmy – zauważył zmieszany. Nie przypuszczał, że Abigail traktuje to jako jakiś wyjątkowy prezent, a nie obowiązek z ich strony. – Jesteś naszą przyjaciółką, matką mojego dziecka. Nie mogliśmy cię nie zabrać.

\- Ale nie musieliście się zgadzać na to, bym mieszkała z wami – zauważyła i zaczerwieniła się nieznacznie. Jak na byłą prostytutkę, która w dodatku spała z nimi oboma, strasznie była zawstydzona ich relacją. – Na pewno wolelibyście prywatność.

\- Chcemy zbudować dom – wyjawił jej. – Dość duży dla całej naszej czwórki. I dla Wujka, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który od razu to wyczuł i pomachał mu niewinnie, nim powrócił do uczenia jego syna jak stracić wszystkie pieniądze uprawiając hazard. Coś mu mówiło, że ten stary pasożyt nie da się ruszyć, gdy już gdzieś osiądą.

\- Mimo wszystko…

\- Chcę Jacka blisko – powiedział jej, spoglądając na chłopca, który najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił ucząc się gry w pokera. – Nie zacząłem z nim dobrze, ale chcę to nadrobić, a nie zrobię tego, jeśli będziecie mieszkać gdzieś indziej. Jakoś sobie z Arthurem poradzimy.

Nie znał się na projektowaniu domów, ale na pewno dało się zbudować jeden tak, by dwie sypialnie znajdowały się po przeciwnych stronach. Co prawda to, że nie potrafili być cicho dalej byłoby problemem. Może więc dwa domy?

\- Doceniam to. – Abigail skinęła na niego palcem, a gdy się pochylił, ucałowała go w policzek, nim szybko się odsunęła. – Ugh, to był zły pomysł.

\- Wynoś się stąd – wygonił ją szybko, uśmiechając się, gdy prychnęła urażona.

W dobrym humorze wrócił do planowania trasy, by była już gotowa zanim ruszą. Zajmowanie się tym w drodze byłoby niewygodne.

Po niecałej godzinie od wyjazdu wróciła Sadie i Tilly, obie całe i bezpieczne.

\- Jak poszło? – zapytał je. Skończył właśnie kreślić trasę podróży. Wydawała się w porządku, będzie tylko musiał zapytać Arthura o zdanie.

\- Fantastycznie – odpowiedziała Tilly i zsiadła z konia, po chwili zdejmując z zadu wypchany, ale bardzo lekki worek.

\- A to co? – zainteresował się. Tilly pokazała mu zawartość. – Bandaże? Mamy je przecież. Jesteście ranne?

\- Tylko raz w miesiącu – odparła Sadie z uśmiechem, którym uraczyła go też Tilly.

John zmrużył oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc co ma na myśli. Abigail nie miała z tym problemu, bo zachichotała za jego plecami.

Wtedy go olśniło.

Oh.

Zrobiło mu się gorąco na twarzy i trochę niedobrze, więc by tego nie pokazać wrócił szybko do wozu i bardzo dokładnie zaczął składać mapę całej Ameryki, ignorując szepczące niedaleko dziewczyny, które najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiły z jego zawstydzenia.

\- Arthur już wrócił? – spytała Sadie, gdy skończyła się wraz z pozostałymi kobietami śmiać. – Czy może znowu dał się złapać?

\- Nie dał się złapać, za to sam co nieco złapał – odpowiedział jej sam zainteresowany, nadjeżdżając powoli w ich kierunku. John uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył ukochanego całego i zdrowego, a przede wszystkim w dobrym humorze.

\- Robisz postępy, gratuluję – pochwaliła go Sadie, obserwując z daleka jak schodzi z konia. Pozostali podeszli bliżej.

\- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało, Arthurze – powiedziała Tilly.

\- Co tam masz? – zainteresowała się Abigail.

\- Oby coś dobrego – dodał Wujek, też oglądając Snowstorm.

\- Wybrałem się nad rzekę – oznajmił Arthur i odwiązał od siodła dwie dorodne kaczki. – I złapałem to.

Arthur wręcz promieniał dumą, jakby złapał co najmniej siedmiuset funtowego wapiti z rozłożystym porożem. Musiał bardzo potrzebować tego polowania, bo w końcu zeszło z niego napięcie. Chyba bardziej niż Sadie, musiał udowodnić coś samemu sobie. 

\- Prawdziwa kaczka! – zawołał zdumiony Jack. – Ustrzeliłeś je w locie, tatusiu?

\- Zdarzało mi się, ale tym razem wolałem postawić na pewny strzał – wyjaśnił z dumą. To było urocze jak bardzo dumny z siebie był z powodu upolowania dwóch kaczek, choć w czasie całego swojego życia upolował bardziej imponujące zwierzęta. – Chcesz mi pomóc ją oskubać, żebyśmy mogli ją zjeść?

\- Tak! – zgodził się od razu. – Umieram z głodu.

\- To chodźmy.

Arthur rzucił jedną kaczkę Johnowi, który nie spodziewał się tego kompletnie i prawie dostał nią w twarz. W ostatniej chwili złapał ją i nie spadła na ziemię.

\- Nie rzucaj we mnie martwymi ptakami – zwrócił uwagę ukochanemu, który mógł teraz złapać Jacka za rękę i poprowadził go do ogniska.

\- Nie wiem jak strzelasz z takim słabym refleksem – odparł Arthur z zadziornym uśmiechem. – Panno Tilly, jest panna chętna do pomocy?

\- Przygotuję kociołek i konserwy – zaoferowała i zabrała się do roboty.

\- Tylko uważaj żeby Jack nie pochlapał się krwią – poprosiła Abigail, gdy Arthur i Jack usiedli przy ogniu, gotowi oskubać, a potem wypatroszyć kaczkę. – John powiedział, że nie ma co liczyć póki co na kąpiel.

\- Dobrze powiedział – stwierdził, a John uśmiechnął się z dumą, dosiadając się do ukochanego oraz syna.

We trójkę oskubali obie kaczki, z czego Jack miał masę zabawy. Wystarczył widok kręcącego się podczas opadania pióra, by go zafascynować. Arthur tłumaczył mu każdy krok po kolei, wskazywał różnice między piórami i jak najlepiej je wyrywać.

A potem dał mu do ręki nóż.

John popatrzył na Abigail, która na szczęście była zajęta rozmową z Tilly.

\- Zabije cię, jak to zobaczy – powiedział do ukochanego.

\- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewnił, pokazując ich synowi gdzie ciąć. – Prawda, Jack?

\- Prawda – potwierdził i odwrócił się do Johna. – Patrz, papo, sam wytnę mięso!

\- Ciszej – skarcił go, ale Jack był zbyt podekscytowany i chyba nawet go nie usłyszał. Znowu spojrzał na Abigail. Dalej byli bezpieczni.

Jack nieco niepewnie i niezdarnie wbił nóż w martwego ptaka i zaczął ciąć, męcząc się przy tym strasznie, ale gdy John zaoferował pomoc, odmówił szybko.

\- Daj mu się uczyć. – John popatrzył na ukochanego, który uważnie obserwował chłopca, gotowy w każdej chwili zareagować, gdyby miał sobie zaraz zrobić krzywdę.

\- Przepraszam, że nie chcę, by nasz syn stracił palce.

Arthur popatrzył na niego w szoku, a John szybko zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział i czemu wpłynęło to tak na ukochanego, który uśmiechnął się z radością, kiedy przeszło mu już zaskoczenie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, zastanawiając się kiedy Arthur przestanie reagować na takie drobiazgi jakby dostawał za każdym razem najwspanialszy prezent na świece.

Pewnie wtedy, kiedy mnie przestanie to cieszyć równie mocno, pomyślał i obaj powrócili do pilnowania Jacka, który właśnie kończył odcinać pierwszy kawałek mięsa. Było poszarpane i nóż prawie chłopakowi wypadł, gdy rozciął ostatni kawałek, wkładając w to za dużo siły, ale udało mu się.

\- Zobacz, papo! – pochwalił się i szczerząc się, pokazał Johnowi kawałek kaczej piersi.

\- Bardzo dobrze. – Potargał chłopcu włosy w ramach pochwały, a uradowany Jack odwrócił się do Arthura, jemu też się chwaląc.

\- Dobra robota, Jack – powiedział i odebrał od niego kawałek kaczki. – Dasz radę wyciąć kolejny?

\- Jasna sprawa! – odparł i w skupieniu zabrał się do roboty.

\- Ej, daj mi swój nóż – poprosił Arthur. John podał mu go bez słowa. – Panno Tilly, gotowa?

\- Gotowa! – odkrzyknęła i podeszła z kociołkiem do ognia.

\- Czemu Jack ma nóż? – spytała zaniepokojona Abigail, zwracając się do Johna. – Oszalałeś, Johnie Marston? Chcesz, żeby zrobił sobie krzywdę?

Abigail próbowała odebrać chłopcu nóż, ale ten odwrócił się szybko i nie pozwolił go sobie zabrać. Przyjaciółka spiorunowała Johna wzrokiem, oczekując że on coś zrobi.

\- To nie moja wina! – wytłumaczył się szybko i popatrzył na ukochanego, który uśmiechał się pod nosem.

\- To moja wina, Abigail – przyznał się Arthur, układając kawałki kaczki na ruszcie, by się podpiekły. – Chłopakowi przyda się wiedzieć, jak przygotowywać zwierzynę do posiłku.

\- Po Johnie spodziewałam się czegoś tak nieodpowiedzialnego, ale po tobie? – skarciła go Abigail, podpierając ręce na biodrach. – Jack jest za mały na coś takiego.

\- Nie jestem! – zaprotestował chłopiec, pokazując matce kolejny wycięty kawałek mięsa. – Zobacz, mamo. Zrobiłem to sam.

Abigail wyraźnie chciała zaprotestować, wpatrzona w nóż jak w gotowego do ataku węża. Ciężko było jej jednak odebrać broń, gdy Jack uśmiechał się do niej uradowany.

\- Nic mu się nie stanie – zapewnił ją Arthur, odbierając od syna kolejny większy kawałek, by jego też pokroić jak poprzedni. – John i ja go pilnujemy.

Wciąż niezdecydowana, Abigail popatrzyła na syna, który w pełni skoncentrowany wycinał następne kawałki mięsa.

\- Będzie prościej, jeśli zrobisz to tak – poradził mu John, odbierając od niego na moment nóż, by pokazać jak lepiej nim ciąć. Ostrze gładko rozcięło mięso, które praktycznie oderwało się od kości. – Dzięki temu mięso nie będzie takie poszarpane.

\- Dziękuję, papo. – Jack odebrał nóż i naśladując Johna, dalej niezbyt zgrabnie wyciął kawałek kaczki. Miał za małe ręce jak na tak duży i dosyć ciężki nóż, ale w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na te trudności, zbyt zadowolony z tego, że może w ogóle pomagać i robić coś, czym zajmują się dorośli.

Jemu też podobało się to, że może czegoś nauczyć syna. Było coś satysfakcjonującego w przygotowywaniu własnego dziecka do dorosłości, wychowywaniu go na zaradnego mężczyznę, który w przyszłości poradzi sobie ze wszystkim i będzie wdzięczny za każdą lekcję. 

Pomimo trudnych początków, pokaże że może być dobrym ojcem i częścią życia Jacka. Pewnie wiele razy popełni błąd, nie znał się w końcu na wychowaniu dziecka, ale Arthur na pewno mu pomoże. Miał już wprawę, nawet z nastolatkiem. W końcu to między innymi dzięki niemu John został mężczyzną, jakim jest teraz.

\- W porządku, może wam pomagać – zgodziła się niechętnie Abigail. John uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. Nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania na twarzy syna. – Ale jeśli straci palec, to wy też coś stracicie.

Zostawiła ich z tym ostrzeżeniem i odeszła, dalej wściekła za danie Jackowi noża.

\- Jezu – skomentował John i popatrzył na Arthura, który wzruszył ramionami niewzruszony. – Myślisz, że mówiła poważnie?

\- Nawet jeśli, to co? Nie dałbyś jej rady? – zapytał zadziornie, zrzucając podpieczone kawałki kaczki do kociołka, który przyniosła Tilly.

\- Wolałbym nie sprawdzać.

Wciąż pamiętał w jakim stanie była Abigail, gdy Jack został porwany. Przede wszystkim była przerażona, ale wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby zabiła kogoś z nich po usłyszeniu złych wieści. Najpewniej jego.

Śniadanie było gotowe w pół godziny. Jack chwalił się wszystkim jak bardzo przy nim pomagał, nie przejmując się tym, że wszyscy to widzieli. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi i pozwolili się dziecku cieszyć. Dobry humor chłopaka poprawiał nastrój im wszystkim.

Wszyscy wkrótce rozsiedli się z miskami jedzenia wokół dogasającego ogniska. Nikt już nie miał pretensji do Arthura o polowanie samotnie, mięso dodało smaku mdłej, puszkowanej fasoli, choć mogła to też być zasługa przypraw, które Arthur nawrzucał do kociołka, nie bojąc się ich jak niegdyś Pearson. Po takim posiłku nikt nie będzie narzekał na głód przez resztę dnia.

\- To czego dowiedziałyście się w mieście, drogie panie? – zapytał Arthur, gdy wszyscy już zaspokoili największy głód i nie byli aż tak skupieni na napychaniu ust potrawką. – Nie chwaliłyście się jeszcze. Jakieś kłopoty was spotkały?

\- Żadne – odpowiedziała Tilly. – Wjechałyśmy do miasta bez problemu i nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Może tylko na Sadie, bo nikt nie przywykł do kobiety w spodniach.

\- Niech się przyzwyczajają, jak kobiety odkryją o ile wygodniejsze są spodnie od sukni, taki widok będzie normą – stwierdziła Sadie. – Valentine jest spokojne, ale tylko jeśli nie nazywasz się Arthur Morgan i John Marston.

\- Nadal nie jesteśmy tam mile widziani? – spytał John.

Wcale go to nie dziwiło, ale trochę liczył na to, że może o nich zapomniano.

\- Plakaty z waszymi podobiznami wiszą u szeryfa, w saloonie, na poczcie i w każdym sklepie – zdradziła Sadie. – Zresztą nie tylko wasze, bo i reszty gangu też. I ewidentnie nie szukają was tylko za tę masakrę jaką tam wywołaliście czy napad na bank.

\- Dotarły do nich wieści z innych miast – dodała Tilly. – Sadie podała się za łowcę głów i wypytała o was szeryfa. Jesteście ścigani za strzelaninę w Valentine, napad na bank, masakrę w Rhodes, napad na pocztę i bank w Saint Denis, zabicie Bronte, za strzelaninę na egzekucji Colma i oczywiście napad na pociąg.

Jak tak wymieniała to wszystko, John zdał sobie sprawę w jakie bagno wdepnęli w pewnym momencie. I wszystko co później robili wciągało ich w nie jeszcze bardziej. Żaden plan Dutcha nie mógł ich uratować, dosłownie wywołali małe wojny w trzech różnych miastach.

\- Ścigają nas gdzieś jeszcze czy tylko tutaj? – dopytywał Arthur. John czuł emanujący od niego niepokój. Nie dziwił się, taka lista przestępstw mogła im załatwić listy gończe w okolicznych stanach, a to znacznie utrudniłoby ucieczkę.

\- Opuścimy West Elizabeth i jesteśmy bezpieczni – zapewniła go Sadie. – Okoliczne stany nie mają zamiaru się w to mieszać. Tam gdzie narobiliście kłopotów, tam jesteście ścigani.

\- Całe szczęście – odetchnęła Abigail. Jak oni wszyscy zresztą. – Gdyby ścigali nas wszędzie, nie wiem czy dalibyśmy radę tak uciekać.

\- Próbowalibyśmy tak czy inaczej – obiecał jej Arthur zdeterminowany. – Zaszliśmy za daleko, żeby się wycofać. Zostawimy to wszystko za sobą i zaczniemy od nowa. Choćbym miał na piechotę dotrzeć do Wyoming, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, to tam dotrę i rozpocznę nowe życie.

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli. Miał rację, nie było miejsca na odwrót, mogli już tylko dalej przeć do przodu i na całe szczęście droga do wolności była na wyciągnięcie ręki, musieli pokonać już tylko ostatnie przeszkody. Po przekroczeniu granic West Elizabeth, oficjalnie staną się nowymi ludźmi, a przeszłość i wszystkie jej konsekwencje zostawią za sobą.

Imponowała Johnowi wiara w sukces ukochanego. Arthur rzadko kiedy bywał tak pewny, tak zdeterminowany jak teraz i to wszystko zasługa ich wspólnych planów. Był gotowy na wszystko, byle tylko wieść normalne życie z Johnem. Aż robiło mu się od tego ciepło na sercu i jego własna wiara rosła.

Z uśmiechem popatrzył na ukochanego, który od razu wyczuł jego spojrzenie i odwrócił się, odwzajemniając uśmiech, gdy tylko go zauważył. John miał ochotę go teraz pocałować, pokazać mu swoją wdzięczność za to, jak poważnie traktuje to wszystko, ale nie mógł tego robić w obecności przyjaciół.

Poprzestali więc tylko na uśmiechach, a John nieco dłużej niż powinien wpatrywał się w błyszczące oczy Arthura, nim odwrócił wzrok i jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do jedzenia jak pozostali.

Wyruszyli w dalszą podróż krótko po śniadaniu. Abigail, Tilly i Wujek przejechali normalnie przez miasto, eskortowani przez Sadie. John i Arthur pojechali okrężną, ale bezpieczniejszą dla nich drogą i spotkali się z resztą już za Valentine.

Wszystkim powrócił dobry humor z pierwszego dnia podróży, chwilowy koszmar wczorajszego dnia zniknął kompletnie i jazda znów była przyjemna. Tak jak poprzednio, Sadie zamykała ich mały pochód, a John i Arthur jechali kawałek na przedzie, uważnie obserwując otoczenie, wypatrując nie tylko łowców i patroli stróżów prawa, ale też o’driscolli, którzy na pewno wciąż się tu kręcili pomimo śmierci Colma. Na pewno wszyscy nie wrócili nagle do Irlandii, zwłaszcza że połowa pochodziła pewnie z Ameryki.

Poruszali się trasą wyznaczoną przez Johna. Wybrał takie drogi, które nie stanowiły problemu dla wozu, bo gdyby przydarzyła im się usterka, mogliby mieć trudności z naprawą koła lub osi, a nie chcieli żadnych opóźnień, zwłaszcza po niedawnym spotkaniu z łowcami głów.

Mijali więcej ludzi niż poprzedniego dnia, za każdym razem gdy widzieli kogoś na horyzoncie albo Sadie ostrzegała ich, że ktoś zaraz będzie wymijał wóz, robili się nieco spięci. Mogły im wrócić dobre humory, ale złapanie Arthura przypomniało im jak bardzo nie są jeszcze bezpieczni i każdy nieznajomy może być zagrożeniem, nawet jeśli bezpośrednio ich nie zaczepi.

John i Arthur starali się jak najlepiej skrywać swój wygląd, by podróżni ich nie rozpoznali i nie zechcieli w najbliższym mieście zgłosić spotkania bandytów na szlaku. Kapelusze rzucające cień na twarze trochę pomagały, ale gdyby ktoś przyjrzał się bliżej, mógłby ich rozpoznać. Broda która była coraz dłuższa nie zasłaniała jeszcze blizn, a Arthur w ogóle nie wyglądał inaczej nawet z długą brodą, dlatego po prostu starali się nie patrzeć na podróżnych, gdy jakichś mijali, ale robili to też jak najdyskretniej, by nie wydało się, że próbują coś ukryć.

Gdy mijał ich pewien mężczyzna, ten aż zwolnił na ich widok i przyjrzał im się uważnie, każdemu z osobna. Nie zauważył tylko Wujka, który był ukryty na wozie. Mieli wrażenie, że nieznajomy ich rozpoznał, ale gdy przywitał się z nimi normalnie, zdali sobie sprawę, że pewnie onieśmieliła go po prostu większa grupa.

Rzucali się w oczy i pewnie sprawiali nieco wrażenie niebezpiecznych, nawet jeśli wóz powoziły dwie kobiety, a za nimi siedziało dziecko. Jakkolwiek by jednak Tilly, Abigail i Jack nie łagodzili tego jak wyglądają, on, Arthur i Sadie mogli niepokoić. Większość populacji miała broń, ale widok kilku takich osób na szlaku zawsze napędzał stracha prostym ludziom, którzy broni używali rzadko albo wcale i nagle spotykali trzy uzbrojone osoby w samym środku dziczy.

Do wieczora dojechali do Strawberry i zatrzymali się w pobliżu miasta. Ani Arthur ani John nigdy nie byli tu ścigani, ale listy gończe na pewno wisiały i tutaj, co zresztą potwierdziła Sadie wraz z Wujkiem, gdy wybrali się dokupić trochę zapasów. By nie rozcinać worków z żołdem, użyli pieniędzy zbieranych tygodniami przez Johna i Arthura.

Konie już odpoczywały po całym dniu podróży – pasły się i piły wodę z pobliskiej rzeki, z której skorzystali też ich jeźdźcy. Każdy z nich przemył się trochę, by się odświeżyć i zmyć choć trochę brudu. Dziewczęta tęskniły za porządną kąpielą, John po raz kolejny zachęcał Abigail do odwiedzenia miasta, ale odmówiła.

\- Aż szkoda, że jesteśmy poszukiwani, co Johnny? – zapytał Arthur sugestywnie.

\- Tak – przytaknął z uśmiechem, niemal czując ciepło wody z łaźni i dłonie ukochanego obmywające go delikatnie, choć od tamtego czasu minęły tygodnie.

Dobre czasy.

Zjedli skromną kolację przygotowaną przez Abigail. Żadne mięso nie zostało z rana, musieli się więc znowu zadowolić tylko konserwami, ale nikt nie narzekał. Tak blisko wolności nawet wysuszone na wiór ciastka owsiane z dodatkiem puszkowanych owoców smakowały wspaniale.

John praktycznie czuł zapach wolności, jej chłód na skórze. A może to było po prostu rześkie, wieczorne powietrze? Prawda była taka, że byli już naprawdę blisko. Jutro przed południem powinni zostawić to przeklęte West Elizabeth na zawsze. Może kiedyś tu wrócą, może nie, ale już za kilka godzin to będzie tylko przeszłość.

Ciężko było w takiej sytuacji przejmować się brakiem mięsa do zjedzenia.

\- Jack, pora do spania – zarządziła Abigail. Wcześniej dała chłopcu jeszcze parę minut na odpoczęcie po jedzeniu, ale teraz była już najwyższa pora, by się położył.

\- Ale ja nie chcę spać – zaprotestował, wciśnięty między swoich ojców. Razem z Johnem zaglądał Arthurowi do dziennika, obserwując co rysuje w blasku ogniska. – Jeszcze parę minut?

\- Jutro rano wcześnie wstajemy, Jack – powiedział mu Arthur. – Lepiej się połóż, bo się nie wyśpisz.

Nie zamierzali budzić chłopaka, ale sam na pewno się obudzi, gdy zaczną się krzątać przy zwijaniu obozowiska.

\- Ale ty nie idziesz spać – zauważył zdezorientowany.

\- Tatuś jest dorosły, może się położyć później – wyjaśnił mu John i wstał. Nim Jack zdążył uciec, chwycił chłopaka i wziął go na ręce, ignorując jego jęk rozczarowania. – Położę go.

Abigail uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i przytaknęła, siadając z powrotem przy ogniu, by się ogrzać. W Valentine noc była cieplejsza.

John zaniósł Jacka do wozu i posadził go na nim, patrząc jak syn niechętnie kładzie się na swoim posłaniu, naciągając na siebie koc.

\- Nie chcę spać – poskarżył się, ale gdy tylko położył głowę na poduszce, oczy od razu mu się przymknęły. Chodzenie cały dzień i to bez drzemek nie było dla niego niczym nowym, ale podróż była zdecydowanie bardziej męcząca niż spędzanie czasu w obozie. Nawet dla dorosłych to była różnica.

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale zaraz zaśniesz.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy syn ziewnął wbrew sobie.

\- Wcale nie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, zamykając kompletnie oczy.

\- Właśnie że tak – potwierdził i oparł się wygodnie o wóz, by poczekać aż Jack zaśnie.

Zdążył wyjąć jednego papierosa z paczki kupionej wcześniej przez Sadie, gdy zaniepokoiły go pospieszne kroki. Jack od razu się obudził i podparł na rękach, chcąc wyjrzeć z wozu i zobaczyć co się dzieje.

\- Zostań tu – polecił synowi i sam podszedł do ogniska, gdzie wszyscy już byli zaalarmowani, z dłońmi na broniach. 

\- Ktoś tu jedzie – poinformowała ich Tilly, która opuściła swój posterunek i wpadła zdyszana do obozu.

\- Ile osób? – zapytała Sadie, podrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Widzieli cię? – dodał Arthur i podszedł do dziewczyny, odsuwając ją za siebie.

\- Nie – odparła i podała Wujkowi karabin, wymieniając go na wygodniejszy rewolwer. – Jest tylko jeden, chyba nieuzbrojony, ale nie widziałam dobrze.

\- Papo?

John odwrócił się za siebie, gdzie Jack już zszedł z wozu i szedł teraz w ich stronę zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc co się dzieje.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś został w wozie – przypomniał synowi i zagonił go w stronę matki, która odłożyła broń, by objąć chłopca, wycofując się z nim w stronę wozu, ale nie chowając się.

\- Tilly, Wujku, ukryjcie się – polecił Arthur.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Wujek. – Możemy pomóc.

\- Za dużo nas, mniejszą grupę łatwiej wytłumaczyć – wyjaśnił mu John i podszedł do Abigail i Jacka. – Siądźcie przy ognisku, zachowujcie się normalnie.

\- Chodź, Jack – zachęciła chłopca matka i usiadła z nim we wskazanym przez Johna miejscu.

\- Mam zostać? – zapytała Sadie, obserwując światło nieznajomego, który zmierzał powoli w ich stronę.

\- Wiesz co? – odezwał się Arthur, wskazując Johnowi miejsce przy ogniu, by też tam usiadł. – Zamień się z Tilly. Celuj z wozu. Nie wahaj się ani chwili przed strzałem.

\- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru – odparła i wspięła się na wóz. Tilly usiadła przy Johnie, szybko ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie.

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał ukochanego, który patrzył w stronę koni. Nie było ich widać z obozowiska, dało się je tylko słyszeć.

\- Odegram rolę zmartwionego obrońcy – odparł i wyciągnął broń, wychodząc nieznajomemu na spotkanie.

Spomiędzy drzew wyjechał samotny jeździec. Zatrzymał się, gdy tylko zobaczył wymierzoną w niego broń. John szybko mu się przyjrzał, nie wyglądał groźnie, raczej sympatycznie, choć teraz był odrobinę przerażony. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby mieszkał w Strawberry albo w innym mieście biorąc pod uwagę jego stosunkowo eleganckie ciuchy. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nieczęsto zjeżdżał z drogi.

\- Oh, przepraszam – odezwał się szybko i uniósł ręce do góry. – Proszę nie strzelać.

\- Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał Arthur, cały czas mierząc do mężczyzny z broni.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam – zaczął się tłumaczyć spanikowany. – Wracam do miasta, przejeżdżałem obok i zauważyłem światło ogniska. Chciałem sprawdzić kto się tutaj zatrzymał.

\- My się zatrzymaliśmy. – Arthur opuścił rewolwer, ale nie schował go. John wyjął swój i schował dłoń za kamieniem, na którym siedział wraz z Tilly. – Pan wybaczy broń, ale różni ludzie chodzą po tym świecie.

\- Oh nie, to ja przepraszam – powtórzył mężczyzna, opuszczając ręce i schodząc z konia, omal z niego nie spadając. Chyba jeszcze nie opanował sztuki zsiadania trzymając w dłoni lampę. Gdy się zbliżył i stanął w świetle ogniska, mieli już pewność, że nieznajomy nie ma przy sobie żadnej broni i jest kompletnie niegroźny. – Po prostu zwykle nikt nie rozbija obozu w lesie, gdy ma na podorędziu miasto. Poza tym, można tak spotkać wielu ciekawych ludzi.

\- Nie stać nas na nocleg – wyjaśnił John. Mężczyzna po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na kogoś poza Arthurem. – Jak widać trochę nas jest.

\- Cała rodzina, zdaje się – zauważył mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się z sympatią do Jacka i pomachał mu. Chłopiec nieśmiało uniósł dłoń w górę, nim wtulił się mocniej w matkę. – Jesteście stąd?

\- Nie, podróżujemy z południa – skłamał Arthur. – Ja i mój brat szukamy dla jego rodziny nowego domu.

\- To miło z pana strony – stwierdził nieznajomy i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Arthura. – Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Wiem coś o tym, mam sześcioro braci i każdego kocham równie mocno. Andrew Morris.

\- Arthur Matthews – przedstawił się i uścisnął mężczyźnie dłoń. – To mój brat John, jego żona Abigail, syn Jack i nasza wspólna przyjaciółka Tilly. 

Nazywanie go bratem nigdy nie przestanie go bawić.

Pan Morris przywitał się ze wszystkimi entuzjastycznie, zapewne już rozmyślając jak się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. 

\- Miło was wszystkich poznać – wyznał i przyjrzał się najpierw Arthurowi, a potem Johnowi. – Przepraszam bezpośredniość, ale nie jesteście panowie podobni.

Nie powiedział tego, jakby coś podejrzewał, bardziej stwierdził fakt. Tylko dlatego nie zastrzelili go na miejscu.

\- Mieliśmy różne matki – wyjaśnił John.

\- To tym bardziej godne pochwały, że jesteście ze sobą tak blisko – pochwalił pan Morris. Specyficzny człowiek, tak się ekscytować czyimiś więzami rodzinnymi. – Cóż, mam nadzieję, że podróż mija wam bezpiecznie. Jeśli podróżujecie na wschód, polecam zatrzymać się w Valentine. Świetne miasto na zaczęcie nowego życia.

\- Na pewno sprawdzimy – obiecał Arthur i przyjacielsko objął pana Morrisa ramieniem, prowadząc go w stronę jego konia. – Pan wybaczy, ale szykowaliśmy się do snu.

\- Oh, no tak – zreflektował się mężczyzna i szybko wspiął na swojego wierzchowca. – Na mnie już czas, faktycznie już późno. Całkiem zapomniałem, że wracałem do domu, w towarzystwie miłych ludzi zawsze tak szybko mija czas.

\- Zdecydowanie – potwierdził Arthur i skinął kapeluszem. – Bezpiecznej drogi.

\- Państwu także – odparł własnym skinieniem pan Morris. – Jedziemy, Irwin!

Obserwowali uważnie jak mężczyzna się oddala, niepewnie prowadząc konia między drzewami. Jak taki człowiek uchował się w takim świecie?

\- Pójdę zobaczyć, czy na pewno nie zawróci – powiedział Arthur i ruszył za mężczyzną. – Przy okazji wezmę pierwszą wartę.

\- Znowu? – zdziwił się John, chcąc protestować.

\- Możesz mnie zmienić jeśli chcesz – zaoferował i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął między drzewami.

\- Kto to był? – zapytał Jack, uwalniając się z uścisku matki.

\- Najbardziej gadatliwy człowiek świata – odpowiedziała mu Sadie zeskakując z gracją z wozu. Podążył za nią Wujek, choć on nie zrobił tego tak ładnie.

\- Nie napiłbym się z tym człowiekiem alkoholu – wyznał, wracając do ogniska. – Zagadałby każdego na śmierć.

\- Dobrze, że już sobie poszedł – odetchnęła Abigail i wstała wraz z Jackiem. – Położymy się.

Po kolei każdy kład się do snu, wszyscy jak najbliżej ognia i opatuleni w kurtki lub płaszcze. John położył się jako ostatni, czuwając nieco dłużej przy ogniu, by mieć pewność, że nie zgaśnie w środku nocy.

Gdy układał się do snu, Arthur akurat wrócił do obozowiska. Uśmiechnął się do Johna i usiadł blisko niego, ogrzewając ręce nad ogniem. John zasnął po tym bez problemu, choć nie pospał zbyt długo, bo zgodnie z obietnicą, ukochany obudził go około pierwszej, by go zmienić.

John zajął jego miejsce i czuwał nad wszystkimi aż do rana, co jakiś czas przeczesując śpiącemu Arthurowi włosy.

Słońce jeszcze porządnie nie zaczęło wschodzić, gdy Sadie się obudziła. Krótko po niej wstała też Tilly, a potem Wujek i całą grupą zaczęli się szykować do wyjazdu. Pozwolili Arthurowi pospać trochę dłużej, jak długo tylko się dało, żeby nie był zmęczony podczas drogi.

Następnej nocy ktoś inny obejmie pierwszą wartę.

Bez śniadania, które zamierzali zjeść w drodze, czym prędzej ruszyli dalej. Czekała ich trudna przeprawa przez góry. Znowu. Oby bez deszczu i nieproszonego towarzystwa. Starali się jechać jak najszybciej, nie mogli się już doczekać, aż wreszcie będą bezpieczni. Nie znali co prawda drogi, którą zamierzali podążać, nie wiedzieli co lub kogo spotkają na swojej drodze, ale jednego byli pewni – Poradzą sobie ze wszystkim, gdy już zostawią za sobą miejsca, które przyniosło im tyle krzywd. Nic co jeszcze stanie im na drodze nie będzie cięższe od tego, co już pokonali. Przetrwali tyle, że przetrwają jeszcze nieznane tereny, obce gangi, samotnych awanturników czy dzikie zwierzęta. Najważniejsze, to odejść, a potem dadzą sobie radę jak zawsze.

Z taką grupą nie mogło być inaczej.

Pogoda była po ich stronie, lato wciąż miało do zaoferowania sporo słońca i zdecydowało się to zrobić tego dnia. Nadal było chłodno, ale podróż była przyjemniejsza, gdy przyjemne ciepło spadało z nieba.

Powietrze było przejrzyste, ze wzgórz którymi jechali widzieli więc równiny niedaleko Blackwater i samo miasto. To tam wszystko się zaczęło, cały upadek ich gangu miał początek właśnie tam. Kto wie jak by się wszystko potoczyło, gdyby nie napadli na ten prom. Gdyby Dutch nie skusił się na propozycję Micah. Być może teraz byliby zupełnie gdzie indziej, dalej w komplecie, cali i zdrowi.

Tylko czy byłoby warto? Pewnie odwlekliby tylko nieuniknione. Dutch prędzej czy później pokazałby swoją prawdziwą twarz, a może wtedy byłoby za późno na ucieczkę, jakiej podjęli się teraz. Gdyby miał możliwość przeżycia tego wszystkiego inaczej, nie zaryzykowałby. Nawet po to, by ocalić poległych towarzyszy.

Jechali dosłownie na górskiej granicy West Elizabeth i New Austin. Gdyby ktoś ich zauważył i postanowił sprawdzić kim są, byliby zgubieni. Na szczęście po tylu tygodniach patrole stróżów prawa były z pewnością zmniejszone. Wszyscy w Blackwater już wiedzieli, gdzie jest gang van der Lindego, w jakich okolicach działa i gdzie ich szukać. Jedynie samo pojawienie się Dutcha w okolicy mogło znowu wzbudzić poruszenie, ale coś Johnowi mówiło, że ich były lider nie zgłupiał jeszcze do reszty i jeśli przekradł się do Meksyku przez New Austin, to na pewno nikt go nie zauważył, a nawet jeśli, to pewnie wszyscy ruszyli za nim. Nikt raczej nie oczekiwał, że ktoś z nich będzie na tyle głupi, by wrócić do Blackwater, nawet po łup.

Mieli racje. Nie byli tak głupi. Może dopiero za parę lat, gdy nikt już tego nie będzie pamiętał, a listy gończe znikną ze ścian budynków.

Łowcami głów też nie musieli się już martwić, wszyscy pewnie urządzali polowania w Lemoyne i w pobliżu ich ostatniej kryjówki gangu, jak grupa Ricocheta, którą znaleźli przecież na północy. Arthur powiedział im, że ponoć jest łowców więcej, ale najwyraźniej nie tutaj.

Pamiętał, gdy ukochany ruszał odbijać Seana. Po powrocie opowiadał, że w okolicach Blackwater łowców jest jak mrówków i że przekradniecie się nie było łatwe, nawet dla samotnego jeźdźca. Całe to stado żądnych pieniędzy najemników musiało się mocno przerzedzić od tego czasu, nie tylko dzięki celnym strzałom Arthura i pozostałych. Część pewnie ruszyła dalej za gangiem, niektórzy powybijali się nawzajem, by pozbyć się konkurencji, a jeszcze inni wrócili do domów. Teraz musieli się martwić tylko tymi, którzy jeszcze tego nie zrobili, a których zostawili za plecami. To że nie byli poszukiwani w pozostałych częściach kraju nie znaczyło, że nikt ich tam nie będzie szukał albo nie skorzysta z okazji, gdy się na nich natknie.

Droga którą się poruszali nie była stworzona dla takich wozów, jakim dysponowali. Konie radziły sobie sprawnie, ale dużo było wybojów, choć John i tak wybrał najlepszą trasę z możliwych. W wielu miejscach musieli zwalniać znacząco, ale opóźniało ich to tylko trochę. 

Tak jak mniej więcej przewidywali, była pierwsza dwadzieścia cztery, gdy razem z Arthurem zobaczył w oddali niewielki znak stojący przy drodze. Czternaście minut później dotarli do niego i mogli przeczytać co zostało napisane od strony zachodniej.

\- Witamy w West Elizabeth – przeczytał na głos John i odetchnął z ulgą. – Udało nam się, Art.

\- Jeszcze nie – odparł Arthur i zaklikał na Snowstorm. Klacz ruszyła spokojnym krokiem przed siebie, John podążył za nią, potem wóz i jako ostatnia granicę przekroczyła Sadie, równo pierwsza czterdzieści. Znowu zatrzymali się wszyscy.

John popatrzył za siebie, na las okalający Strawberry, na równiny przy Blackwater. Daleko na horyzoncie majaczyły otwarte przestrzenie New Hanover, a jeszcze dalej, tam gdzie wzrok już nie sięgał, w niebo wznosiły się czarne słupy dymu wydobywające się z kominów Saint Denis.

Wszystkie ich grzechy, wszystkie złe uczynki, każdy trup, który padł od ich kul. Każdy ból, każde cierpienie, każde rozczarowanie czy zdradza, pozostały tam, a wraz z nimi Arthur Morgan i John Marston, pogrzebani przez nich samych.

Odwracał od tego wzrok ze wstydem, ale i bez żalu, kierując go na to co przed nimi. Nowe równiny, nowe lasy, góry i miasta, w których nikt ich nie zna. Gdzieś tam dalej, bardziej na północy, było Wyoming. Ich nowy dom, szansa na bycie lepszymi ludźmi.

\- Panie i panowie – odezwał się znowu Arthur, patrząc przed siebie z uśmiechem. – Witamy w nowym życiu.

Dziewczyny na wozie zakrzyknęły uradowane. Zawtórował im Wujek, który zaczął szukać swojego banjo, by zagrać coś radosnego w ramach świętowania. Nie mieli nawet serca mu tego zabraniać, prędzej czy później pewnie i tak zaczną z nim śpiewać jak ostatnim razem. 

John podjechał bliżej Arthura i uśmiechnął się do niego, nie mogąc pohamować własnego entuzjazmu. Udało im się. Naprawdę im się udało. Pomimo tylu przeszkód, nareszcie zostawili życie bandytów za sobą i w końcu będą mogli zacząć od zera jako zupełnie nowi, porządni ludzie – bez grzechów przeszłości, bez walki o przetrwanie każdego dnia, bez krzywdzenia innych.

\- Udało nam się – powtórzył. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, to było zbyt piękne, by było prawdziwe, ale żaden sen nie mógł być aż taki dobry.

Arthur odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, spoglądając na niego lśniącymi z radości i nadziei oczami.

\- Udało się, skarbie – potwierdził i złapał Johna za rękę, ściskając ją lekko. John uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i odpowiedział na uścisk, razem z ukochanym patrząc znów przed siebie.

To zdecydowanie nie był sen. To było ich nowe, wspólne życie. I nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy na dobre je zaczną. 

***  
_Step into a new day_  
_We can rise up from the dust and walk away_  
_We can dance upon our heartache, yeah_  
_So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships_  
_And step into a new day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for KING & COUNTRY - Burn The Ships


	8. Witamy w Wyoming

_Just let me catch my breath _   
_I've heard the promises _   
_I've seen the mistakes _   
_I've had my fair share of tough breaks _   
_I need a new voice, a new law, a new way _   
_Take the time, reevaluate _   
_It's time to pick up the pieces _   
_Go back to square one _   
_I think it's time for a change_

***

John pamiętał dokładnie pierwsze dni spędzone w gangu, gdy Dutch go przygarnął. Pamiętał jaki był przerażony, jak bolała go szyja, gdy niewłaściwie zawisnął na sznurze. Pamiętał że Dutch jawił mu się jako zbawca, ktoś lepszy od samego Boga. Pamiętał jak od razu zaufał Hoseii i jego poczciwej twarzy, jak wierzył w każde jego łagodne słowo.

Pamiętał jak początkowo przerażała go pani Grimshaw i to jaka była wobec niego surowa od samego początku. Pierwsze co chciała z nim zrobić, to zmusić go do kąpieli. Nie zaufał jej jeszcze przez miesiąc po tym jak odmówił kąpieli, a ona wylała na niego zimną wodę z mydlinami.

Pamiętał Bessie i Annabelle, i ich łagodne usposobienia, jak rozczulały się nad nim aż w nadmiarze i chciały mu matkować.

Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz spotkał Arthura – tylko dziesięć lat starszego, ale wydawało się, jakby dzieliły ich dekady. Pamiętał jego zadziorność, jego arogancję, jaki był ostry, ale pamiętał też, jak po kilku pierwszych dniach okazał Johnowi ciepło, gdy siedział z nim aż do rana, gdy nie mógł zasnąć z powodu koszmarów. Pamiętał jak Arthur pomagał mu się poczuć jak w domu w tym nowym miejscu pełnym samych dorosłych.

Ale najbardziej z tamtego okresu zapamiętał pierwszą podróż. Długo siedzieli w jednym miejscu, gdy został przygarnięty, ale gang w końcu musiał ruszyć. Dutch, Hosea i Arthur obrobili miejscowy bank i następnego dnia już ich nie było.

John podróżował już wcześniej, ale tylko na piechotę, od miasta do miasta, od farmy do farmy, szukając czegoś do zjedzenia, rzeczy do ukradnięcia, za towarzystwo mając tylko rewolwer i własne myśli. Odkąd opuścił sierociniec był sam, więc każda podróż mogła być tą ostatnią. By do tego nie dopuścić, był cały czas uważny i czujny, ale nie zwracał uwagi na to co mija, tylko co może się czaić w krzakach, za drzewem czy najbliższym zakrętem. Czy ten mężczyzna jadący z naprzeciwka będzie chciał mu coś zrobić, czy po prostu przejedzie? Czy ten pies w oddali, to tylko kojot czy wilk? Czy te hałasy dobiegające zza pleców, to ptaki szeleszczące liśćmi, czy ogromny niedźwiedź szukający łatwej ofiary?

Samotnie nigdy nie miał okazji podziwiać mijanej przyrody, ale po dołączeniu do Dutcha, mógł wreszcie skupić się na mijanych krajobrazach, a nie co niebezpiecznego mogą w sobie kryć. Pierwszego dnia podróży, Hosea i Arthur powozili, a on siedział z tyłu i po prostu patrzył zdumiony. Czuł się jakby wcale nie był w Ameryce, a w jakimś zupełnie innym miejscu. Wszystko było takie inne, od tego, do czego przywykł.

Pamiętał dokładnie swoje zdumienie, swój zachwyt i opowieści Hoseii, który mówił mu o miejscach, które mijali, nazywał drzewa rosnące przy drodze i zwierzęta czmychające przed ich małą karawaną.

To była wspaniała chwila, takiej której nigdy nie zamierzał zapomnieć. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę wolny. Przypomniał to sobie teraz, bo znów czuł się jak te dobre piętnaście lat temu.

Przez lata widział już wszystkie krajobrazy, jakie miała do zaoferowania Ameryka. Widział wielkie równiny, widział Góry Skaliste, widział pustynie, wielkie lasy sekwoi, rwące rzeki, widział ocean i bagna. Mało co potrafiło go zaskoczyć, a mimo to teraz oglądał mijane krajobrazy, jakby pierwszy raz widział na oczy.

Zeszli z góry w jakąś godzinę, wkraczając do lasu znajdującego się u ich podnóża. Wreszcie byli w miejscu, gdzie nie byli poszukiwani i groziło im to samo co każdemu innemu człowiekowi. Nie byli już ściganymi bandytami, byli po prostu podróżnikami szukającymi dla siebie domu. Ich stare tożsamości przestały istnieć, mogli być kim tylko chcieli.

Czuło się, że to inne miejsce. Może to tylko euforia przez niego przemawiała, ale zapachy, kolory, dźwięki, wszystko było ostrzejsze i wyraźniejsze. Drzewa nie różniły się niczym od tych, które spotykali w New Hanover, a mimo to wyglądały jak coś nowego. Powietrze było lżejsze, aż chciało się oddychać pełną piersią, wszystko było lepsze, piękniejsze.

A to był dopiero początek. Przed nimi jeszcze wiele dni drogi, nowe miejsca do zobaczenia, a potem będą w Wyoming. Tak jak kiedyś zaczęli tam jeden etap w ich życiu, tak teraz zaczną kolejny. Na początku pewnie będzie trochę ciężko, nie będą mieli nic poza kawałkiem ziemi, ale warto będzie się przemęczyć, by potem mieć wszystko o czym tylko marzyli. Mieli przyjaciół do pomocy, na pewno dadzą sobie radę. Póki co nie warto było się martwić tym, na co jeszcze nie mieli wpływu. Zamiast tego John wolał rozkoszować się podróżą.

Nie tylko on jeden zachwycał się nową okolicą. Jechali tylko przez las, w dodatku nie była to główna droga, więc nie było wiele do oglądania, ale to im wcale nie przeszkadzało. Jack nawet usiadł między Abigail i Tilly, by mieć lepszy widok.

\- Czy jesteśmy już na miejscu? – zapytał w pewnym momencie, pomiędzy kolejnymi gryzami czekolady, którą Arthur wyłowił ze swojej torby. Każdy dostał po kawałku, ale to Jack dostał resztę tabliczki. John zazdrościł synowi, a Abigail patrzyła surowo na Arthura, który ledwo co został ojcem chłopaka, a już go rozpieszczał.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, Jack? – spytała rozbawiona Tilly.

\- Mówiliście tak na górze – wyjaśnił. John obejrzał się na chłopca, całego umorusanego wokół ust. Choć raz Abigail będzie wściekła na Arthura, a nie na niego. Już trzymała w pogotowiu chusteczkę. – Że nam się udało, że dotarliśmy. To jesteśmy tu?

Tu. Nawet nie Wyoming, czego Jack pewnie nawet nie potrafił wymówić.

\- Jeszcze kawałek drogi przed nami, Jack – odparł Wujek z tyłu, gdzie brzdąkał na banjo, ale na szczęście nie śpiewał. – Wyoming jest daleko, na północy kraju.

\- Jak daleko to jest? – zainteresował się chłopiec.

\- Jak ci powiemy, to i tak nie zrozumiesz – odezwał się tym razem Arthur. – Zresztą sam nie wiem ile to mil. Wiem tylko jak tam jechać.

Mniej więcej. Byli tam tak dawno, że na pewno będą potrzebować mapy. Zwłaszcza że nie znali tutejszej okolicy kompletnie, nawet nie wiedzieli dokąd konkretnie zmierzali, po prostu jechali przed siebie. W końcu dotrą do jakiegoś miasteczka, którego jednak nie było na zakupionej przez niego mapie. 

\- Będziemy tam jutro? – pytał dalej Jack.

\- Jeszcze wiele dni drogi – odpowiedziała mu Abigail. – Nie ruszaj się, cały jesteś uświniony.

\- Mamo!

\- Czyli nie mamy póki co konkretnego celu – zapytała Sadie, zrównując się z nimi.

\- Celem cały czas jest Wyoming – odpowiedział jej John.

\- A co pomiędzy? – dopytywała. – To bezpieczne dla was tereny, ale nie czujcie się zbyt bezpiecznie, bo jeszcze się to dla was źle skończy.

\- Znowu zaczynasz z tymi łowcami? – uniósł się Arthur.

\- Może – odparła zadziornie. Ostre spojrzenie Arthura nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. – Na ślepo nie możemy jechać.

\- Nie mieliśmy takiego zamiaru – zapewnił ją John. – Chcemy po prostu znaleźć jakąś mieścinę i w czasie postoju ustalić dalszą trasę. Najlepiej najkrótszą.

\- Zatrzymywanie się przy mieście leżącym blisko granicy stanu może nie być dobrym pomysłem – zauważyła przyjaciółka. – Co jak poinformowali ich tutaj o możliwych zbiegach?

\- Więc wybadasz okolicę jak zawsze – stwierdził Arthur. – Ale nie sądzę, by o nas tutaj słyszano. Przerabialiśmy to już z Johnem i resztą wielokrotnie. Nawet jeśli szeryf najbliższego miasta dostał jakiś telegram albo list z naszymi podobiznami, pewnie już dawno go spalił.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Szeryfowie z małych miasteczek nie chcą się mieszać w wielkie poszukiwania – wyjaśnił za ukochanego. – Pamiętam raz jak w Arizonie szalał gang Jacka Taylora.

\- Ha! – zakrzyknął Arthur. – Dutch robił wszystko, byle tylko ich znaleźć. Chciał się ich pozbyć, żeby zdobyć ich łupy. Niezbyt mądra decyzja biorąc pod uwagę to, że nasz gang składał się wtedy tylko z trzech strzelców, trzech kobiet i jednego nastolatka.

\- Jak tak teraz na to patrzę, Dutch chyba nie podejmował za dużo mądrych decyzji – zauważyła Sadie.

\- Nah, miał często naprawdę genialne plany – przyznał niechętnie Arthur. – Gdyby tak nie było, dużo wcześniej gang rozpadłby się w cholerę.

\- Nigdy nie znaleźliśmy Jacka Taylora i jego gangu – kontynuował John – co z perspektywy czasu wyszło nam na dobre. Ale głośno o nich było swego czasu, więc naturalnie byli poszukiwani w całej Arizonie. Zatrzymaliśmy się pewnego dnia niedaleko jednego miasteczka... Jak ono się nazywało?

\- Czy to ważne? – zapytał ukochany.

\- Było małe – podkreślił po chwili John. – Mniej więcej takie jak Rhodes, może trochę większe. Nic specjalnego, zatrzymaliśmy się nieopodal by odpocząć i uzupełnić zapasy, więc pojechałem do miasta z Arthurem. Nienawidziłem zakupów, więc zostałem na zewnątrz.

\- Kazałem ci zostać na zewnątrz – poprawił go Arthur. – Bo jojczyłbyś mi nad głową, że chcesz już wyjść albo żeby ci kupić słodycze, na które nie mieliśmy pieniędzy.

\- Nie jojczyłbym – oburzył się John.

\- Zawsze jojczyłeś.

\- Nie moja wina, że zawsze się ociągałeś – wytknął ukochanemu, ignorując spojrzenia przyjaciółki.

\- To takie dziwne patrzeć na was teraz, zakochanych, gdy dobre dziesięć lat wcześniej Arthur praktycznie cię wychowywał – stwierdziła Sadie. 

Popatrzyli na siebie z Arthurem zdziwieni. Nigdy o tym tak nie myśleli. Jasne, czasami żartował z tego, że są braćmi i kochankami, ale wychowania nigdy nie wziął pod uwagę, a prawda była taka, że ukochany faktycznie pomagał go wychować. Swojego przyszłego kochanka.

Nie czuł się szczególnie dziwnie z tego powodu, choć mogło to tak wyglądać z perspektywy czasu. Nie mogli jednak wtedy przewidzieć, że kiedyś się zakochają. Poza tym, w świetle prawa, gdyby wtedy się związali – oczywiście gdyby któryś z nich był kobietą – nie robiliby nic złego. 

\- Wracając do meritum – kontynuował John, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Arthurem, który tak samo jak on nie przejmował się rozwojem ich relacji. – Znudzony chodziłem po mieście, aż zaszedłem do biura szeryfa. Spodziewałem się znaleźć tam listy gończe gangu Taylora, ale nie zobaczyłem żadnego, więc zapytałem szeryfa czemu ich nie ma, czy nie dotarła jeszcze do nich wieść o gangu. Wiesz co mi odpowiedział?

\- Że go to nie obchodzi?

\- Otóż to – potwierdził. – Powiedział, że woli ugościć gang w mieście, dać im zjeść i wypocząć w spokoju, żeby odjechali jak najszybciej, bo niby czego mieliby szukać w takiej mieścinie, niż doprowadzić do strzelaniny i ryzykować wyrżnięciem wszystkich mieszkańców.

Dobrze to pamiętał, bo wtedy nauczył się, że najlepiej będzie mu się trenowało napadanie właśnie w małych miastach. Nawet jeśli w innym zostanie rozpoznany i wieść dotrze do następnego, to nikt go nie zatrzyma. Zwłaszcza jeśli pokaże się z bronią w ręku i zostanie uznany za potencjalnie niebezpiecznego.

Działało i nakradł się swego czasu w takich miasteczkach naprawdę sporo. Zawsze asekurowany przez kogoś, najczęściej przez nieszczęśliwego z tego powodu Arthura, ale z czasem jak dorastał sam napadał i w końcu był gotowy na swój pierwszy dyliżans, potem bank i w końcu pociąg.

\- Małe miasteczka dostają listy gończe – mówił dalej za niego Arthur. – Ale o ile nie jest to miejscowa sprawa, szeryfowie nawet ich nie wywieszają, chyba że mają aspiracje, by się stamtąd wyrwać. Przypuszczam, że gdyby nie strzelaniny w Valentine i w Rhodes, to po napadzie na bank w Saint Denis nawet by się tam nami nie zainteresowano tak jak nie interesowano się bandą Jacka Taylora.

\- Czyli zamierzacie wjechać do najbliższego miasta – domyśliła się przyjaciółka.

\- Nic nam nie grozi – zapewnił ją John.

\- Dobrze, ale nie wzywajcie mnie na pomoc, gdy zacznie się strzelanina z waszego powodu – stwierdziła i wróciła na koniec pochodu.

\- Pomoże nam – zwrócił się do ukochanego. – Prawda?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze Arthur i uśmiechnął się. – Spokojnie, nic nam nie będzie.

\- Nie martwię się – zapewnił, znów dając się ponieść atmosferze wolności.

Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się tak wolny, nawet gdy opuścił gang na rok nie czuł takiej swobody jak teraz. Mogli pojechać gdzie tylko dusza zapragnie, nikt za nich nie decydował i nie musieli nigdzie wracać. Gdyby nie to, że Arthur miał pewnie awersję do łodzi, a on sam wolałby nie podróżować przez wielki i głęboki ocean, mogliby wyruszyć do Europy albo nawet dalej i nikt nie mógłby im tego zabronić. Świat stał przed nimi otworem.

Po opuszczeniu lasu zaczęli w końcu natrafiać na pierwsze ślady znajdującej się na ich drodze cywilizacji. Zaraz na skraju lasu stało niewielkie gospodarstwo, gdzie hodowano świnie. Pracujący akurat w zagrodzie mężczyzna przyjrzał się ich małej karawanie podejrzliwie, ale gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko go mijają, wrócił do swoich obowiązków.

Jakąś milę później mijali kolejne gospodarstwo, oddalone kawałek od drogi i wyraźnie większe od poprzedniego. Wyglądało na ranczo, dlatego John przyglądał mu się z uwagą, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej na niedaleką przyszłość.

Wieczór jeszcze nawet nie zapadł, gdy po minięciu jeszcze paru pojedynczych domostw dotarli do małego miasteczka o nazwie Palomino Creek. Nie mogło być większe niż Valentine, ale w przeciwieństwie do niego było pozbawione stacji kolejowej i zagród z inwentarzem, z którego tamto miasteczko słynęło.

Było jeszcze wcześniej, ale postanowili już zatrzymać się i odpocząć przed dalszą podróżą. Rozbili obóz kawałek od miasta, by nie zainteresować mieszkańców, choć ci pewnie już zauważyli albo niedługo zauważą, że ktoś się zatrzymał w okolicy. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, nikt ich nie sprawdzi.

\- Dobra, John i ja rozejrzymy się w mieście – postanowił Arthur, gdy skończyli pomagać z rozbijaniem obozu. – Zobaczymy co w trawie piszczy, spróbujemy rozeznać się w okolicy i jak jechać dalej.

\- Jesteście pewni, że chcecie tam jechać we dwóch i sami? – spytała ich znowu zmartwiona Sadie. – Może najpierw ktoś z nas sprawdzi, czy to bezpieczne.

\- Poradzimy sobie – uspokoił ją John, wracając z radością na siodło. Sam na sam z Arthurem? Nie zamierzał przepuścić takiej okazji, gdy się nadarzała. – Jak usłyszycie strzały, pakujcie się i uciekajcie, znajdziemy was.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego rozbawiony, ale o Sadie nie można było powiedzieć tego samego.

\- Co jest z wami mężczyznami i niepotrzebnym narażaniem się? Jesteście uzależnieni od ryzyka?

\- Są po prostu głupi – odpowiedziała jej Abigail, zajęta przygotowywaniem posiłku. – Jak większość mężczyzn.

John przewrócił oczami i ruszył za odjeżdżającym już ukochanym. Nawet nic nie odpowiedzieli przyjaciółkom, nie było sensu. 

Jazda zajęła im tylko kilkadziesiąt minut. Niektórzy robotnicy z pobliskich gospodarstw wracali już do domów, spotkali więc trochę ludzi, którzy witali ich uprzejmie, nie zwracając na nich większej uwagi. To był dobry znak, nikt tutaj o nich nie słyszał, a nawet jeśli, to tylko historie o tym co zrobili, ale nie znano ich twarzy. Ich przewidywania się potwierdzały.

Po tylu dniach unikania większych skupisk ludzi, miło było wreszcie zawitać do jakiegoś miasta, a nie tylko oglądać je z oddali. Nienawidzili większych miast, ale te mniejsze, których odwiedzili w życiu dziesiątki jeśli nie setki, miały swój urok. Gdy ich gang gdzieś się zatrzymywał, każdy zawsze chciał od razu pojechać do miasta, odpocząć od obozu, znajdujących się tam ludzi i pożyć trochę w społeczeństwie, które później by obrobili, a potem zniknęli, powtarzając wszystko w następnej mieścinie.

Gwar miasta nigdy nie była tak przyjemna jak teraz. 

Jechali spokojnie główną ulicą, by na pewno nie przegapić najważniejszych budynków. Miejscowi mieli tu niewielki bank, sklep, a nawet grabarza, co było dziwne, bo nie widzieli w ogóle cmentarza w okolicy.

Ich pierwszym przystankiem był sklep. Zanim zaczną się rozglądać dalej, woleli kupić co trzeba na wypadek, gdyby musieli stąd szybko uciekać. Zatrzymali konie przed budynkiem i weszli do środka, witając się z kobietą, która zamiatała przed drzwiami.

\- Witam – przywitał się z nimi sprzedawca, przerywając układanie towaru na półkach, by poświęcić im całą swoją uwagę. – W czym mogę pomóc? Wyglądacie panowie na podróżników, może trochę zapasów?

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł Arthur, rozglądając się po asortymencie. – Mamy wszystko co potrzeba jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.

\- W takim razie może coś dla duszy – zaoferował, wskazując na regał z alkoholem. – Mam najlepszą whisky w mieście, lepszą nawet od tej w saloonie.

\- Wujek by się ucieszył – stwierdził John, przyglądając się jednej z butelek. Tak jak podejrzewał, zwykły, najtańszy sikacz jakich wiele. W saloonie pewnie mieli to samo. Przekonają się później.

\- Mam też ubrania. – Sprzedawca dwoił się i troił, by coś im sprzedać. Interes musiał mu iść bardzo słabo. – Proponowałbym nowy kapelusz, ten widział już lepsze czasy.

Arthur aż odwrócił się do sprzedawcy, groźnie mrużąc oczy.

\- Kapelusz zostaje – odpowiedział stanowczo, samym spojrzeniem uciszając sprzedawcę, nim ten zdążył zacząć go znowu namawiać. Nic by to nie dało. Arthur miał ten kapelusz od lat, należał do jego ojca, którego nienawidził, a mimo to nie pozbył się nigdy pamiątki po nim. Może po to, by nie zapomnieć jakim draniem był Lyle Morgan, gdy jeszcze żył. – Masz jakieś mapy?

\- Mapy? Oh, tak! – ożywił się natychmiast sprzedawca, zapominając kompletnie o niepokoju, który wywołał w nim Arthur. – Mam wszystkie mapy! Na pewno znajdziecie panowie coś, co wam przypadnie do gustu.

Mężczyzna poszedł za ladę i spod niej wyciągnął naręcze złożonych w kostkę papierów. Arthur i John podeszli bliżej, biorąc po jednej mapie, by sprawdzić co przedstawiały. Udało mu się dorwać mapę najbliższej okolicy. Palomino Creek znajdowało się na południu, dalej na północy płynęła jakaś większa rzeka, a za nią była spora metropolia i parę pomniejszych miasteczek. Przydatna mapa, ale tylko na krótki moment drogi, nie warto było na nią wydawać pieniędzy.

Zerknął ukochanemu przez ramię, by sprawdzić czy jemu trafiło się coś lepszego, ale Arthurowi też trafiła się mapa, której nie potrzebowali. Mniejsze miasteczka interesowały ich tylko pod względem uzupełniania zapasów, ale mogli sobie radzić i bez nich dłuższy czas, chociażby polując. Większych miast zamierzali unikać. Zbyt duża szansa, że spotkają tam Pinkertonów.

\- Te są do niczego – stwierdził Arthur, tylko pobieżnie zerkając do pozostałych. – Masz jakąś mapę całego stanu? 

\- Na pewno mam tu jakąś – odparł i zaczął grzebać pod ladą. – A jak nie, to te mapy też na pewno się panom przydadzą.

\- Nie przydadzą się – poinformował go John. – Nie jesteśmy na wycieczce.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – mamrotał zestresowany. To chyba nie był jego sklep i tylko tu pracował, w dodatku musiał sobie radzić marnie, bo zachowywał się, jakby topór wisiał mu nad głową. – Aha! Mam ją.

Mapa którą tym razem im pokazał była większa od wcześniejszych, choć wcale nie bardziej szczegółowa. Zaznaczono na niej wszystkie największe miasta i główne drogi. Będą już wiedzieli czego unikać za wszelką cenę.

\- Nada się. – Arthur złożył mapę i schował ją do torby. – Ile?

\- Dziesięć dolarów.

\- Dziesięć dolarów? – powtórzył John. – Za dziesięć dolarów ta mapa powinna nas doprowadzić do jakiegoś skarbu.

\- To najlepsza mapa jaką mam – wytłumaczył się sprzedawca.

\- Dorzuć jeszcze dwie paczki fajek i dwie paczki zapałek – poprosił Arthur, wyciągając już pieniądze do zapłacenia.

\- Zwykłe czy lepszą markę?

\- Domyśl się.

Sprzedawca popatrzył na niego niepewnie i sięgnął po dwie paczki lepszych papierosów. John odebrał obie, Arthur w tym czasie zapłacił i od razu wyszli, bez kupowania niczego więcej. Wujek się rozczaruje, gdy nie przywiozą mu alkoholu.

\- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał John, gdy stanęli przed sklepem. Oddał ukochanemu jedną paczkę papierosów, samemu wyjmując jednego. Arthur zrobił to samo ze swoją, wyjmując przy okazji kartę kolekcjonerską, której przyjrzał się uważnie.

\- Mam już taką – powiedział, mimo to chowając kartę do torby.

John wyjął też swoją. Całkiem zapomniał, że w ogóle są w papierosach. Zwykle kupował tańsze, a gdy już kupował te z kartami, bardzo szybki znikały mu z paczki, przynajmniej od niedawna. Myślał, że Jack je zabiera, ale teraz już wiedział kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Pokazał kartę ukochanemu, a ten bez słowa wyrwał mu ją z ręki, jakby miała mu uciec. John przewrócił oczami i skorzystał z oferowanego mu ognia, zaciągając się mocno papierosem.

\- Cóż, mamy dwa wyjścia – odezwał się znowu Arthur, tym razem odpowiadając mu na pytanie. – No, trzy. Wracamy do obozu.

John od razu pokręcił głową. Wreszcie wyrwał się do miasta, nie wróci do obozu dopóki trochę nie odpocznie od reszty i nie poczuje, że nacieszył się wspólnym czasem z Arthurem.

\- Jest wcześnie – przekonywał ukochanego, który przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- To samo pomyślałem. – Arthur przerwał, by zaciągnąć się leniwie papierosem. – Moglibyśmy zajrzeć do szeryfa i zobaczyć, czy nie jesteśmy poszukiwani.

Tak zrobiłaby Sadie albo ktoś innych z ich przyjaciół. Chociaż byli całkowicie pewni, że żadnych listów gończych z ich podobiznami tu nie ma, nie byli na tyle szaleni, by tak po prostu wejść do biura szeryfa i zacząć wypytywać o niesławny gang, który do niedawna grasował zaraz za granicą stanu, tak blisko miasta. Nie wyglądali aż tak inaczej niż zwykle, by z powodzeniem udawać kogoś innego.

John spojrzał w lewo, w stronę biura szeryfa, które znajdowało się kilka domów dalej i po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. Szeryf i jego zastępca stali na werandzie i pilnowali porządku. Co jakiś czas ich wzrok padał na nich, na pewno rozpoznając, że nie są stąd. Stróże prawa z reguły są podejrzliwi, więc nie przejęli się tymi spojrzeniami, ale postanowili nie sprawdzać, czy szeryfem jest tu ktoś ambitny.

Na ścianach budynku nie było plakatów, to było najważniejsze.

\- Jaka jest trzecia opcja? – spytał John.

\- Saloon. – Arthur wskazał na budynek naprzeciwko. Był spory, rzucał się w oczy już z daleka. Zapewne działał też jako hotel i dom uciech. Nic dziwnego że sprzedawca w sklepie tak zachwalał swój towar, gdy miał pod nosem taką konkurencję. – Masz ochotę coś zjeść?

\- Coś innego niż fasola, znaczy się? – upewnił się. Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Chodź – popędził go. John od razu ruszył za nim. – Trzeba wykorzystać to, że nie towarzyszą nam kobiety. 

John prawie zadławił się dymem, gdy się zaśmiał.

\- Nigdy nam nie wybaczą jeśli dowiedzą się, że jedliśmy tutaj, zamiast w obozie – ostrzegł, wchodząc za ukochanym do saloonu.

\- Jeśli ty nic nie powiesz, to ja też nie.

W saloonie było już sporo osób, ale ze względu na wczesną porę było jeszcze stosunkowo spokojnie i nikt nie był pijany. Dwie osoby – jedna na gitarze, druga na harmonijce – przygrywały dla gości, kilku mężczyzn grało przy stole w kącie w karty, a przy schodach prowadzących na piętro dwie prostytutki oferowały swoje usługi każdemu, kto przechodził obok.

Typowy saloon, nic czego nie widzieli, a mimo to John czuł się jakby lata nie widział podobnego środowiska. Stęsknił się za tą specyficzną atmosferą takich miejsc. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet zapach potu niektórych ludzi, którzy po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy przyszli się wreszcie napić.

Zmówili z Arthurem coś do jedzenia, nie patrząc nawet na cenę, liczyło się po prostu to, że danie jest z mięsem. Chcieli się trochę rozpieścić. Najpierw oni, a przy okazji wizyty w następnym mieście, dziewczęta i Wujek będą mogli się nacieszyć porządnym posiłkiem.

Jak na dżentelmenów przystało powinni najpierw zadbać o kobiety i dziecko – Wujek mógł poczekać – ale nie było im z manierami aż tak po drodze.

\- Jesteś zajęty, kolego? – zapytał John barmana, gdy ten przekazał ich zamówienie do kucharki. Na pewno nie zaszkodzi dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym mieście, nawet jeśli byli tylko przejazdem.

\- Tak jak widać – odparł rozlewając whisky do kieliszków, które podał trzem przyjaciołom przy barze. – W czym mogę jeszcze służyć?

\- Co możesz nam powiedzieć o tym mieście? – spytał Arthur, częstując się pistacjami postawionymi na barze. Zaskakująco droga przekąska jak na tak małe miasto.

\- I okolicy – dodał John, też korzystając z przekąski.

\- Nie ma za bardzo o czym mówić – odparł barman, czyszcząc ladę póki nie miał klientów do obsłużenia. – To małe miasto, jak widać zresztą.

\- Saloon duży – zauważył Arthur, strzepując popiół z papierosa.

\- Skąd przyjechaliście? – zapytał ich nagle barman. John przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, wymieniając z ukochanym spojrzenia nim odpowiedział:

\- Z West Elizabeth.

Byli gotowi w każdej chwili usłyszeć coś o niebezpiecznych przestępcach, ale barman tylko przytaknął.

\- Czyli widzieliście wielkie gospodarstwo po drodze – domyślił się. – Tak jak ten saloon należy do najbogatszego człowieka w tym mieście.

Dutchowi spodobałaby się ta informacja. Już by planował jak obrobić tego bogacza, najlepiej tak, by zorientował się dopiero po zniknięciu gangu.

\- Ma w garści całe miasto, co?

\- Na północy jest tartak, którego też jest właścicielem – poinformował ich barman. – Połowa mężczyzn w tym mieście pracuje u niego w tartaku, druga na ranczo albo tutaj na miejscu, jak ja. Czemu pytacie?

\- Rzadko widuje się taki duży saloon w tak małym mieście, to wszystko – wyjaśnił spokojnie Arthur.

\- Rozumiem – przytaknął mężczyzna. – Czujcie się zaproszeni, by tu zostać, panowie. Na pewno znajdzie się robota dla takich dwóch silnych mężczyzn.

\- Zatrzymaliśmy się tu tylko na noc – odmówił John. – Zmierzamy w innym kierunku.

Nie powiedział dokładnie gdzie. Nawet jeśli barman nie stanowił zagrożenia, to ktoś wypytujący o nich już mógłby być, a nie chcieli rozdawać takich informacji byle komu.

\- W takim razie pozwólcie, panowie, że zaproponuję wam pokój do spędzenia nocy – zasugerował barman. – Miękkie łóżka, najlepsza pościel szyta z jedwabiu i darmowy posiłek z rana. Mamy też wspaniałą łaźnie z aromatycznymi olejkami prosto z Azji!

Brzmiało kusząco, zwłaszcza wspólne łóżko, ale jeśli nie wrócą na noc do obozu, reszta może się zaniepokoić, a zdecydowanie nie chcieli denerwować Sadie. Jeszcze by tu wpadła gotowa wystrzelać całe miasto. 

\- Podziękujemy. – Arthur wyrzucił wypalonego papierosa i położył na ladę dolara. – Dwa piwa.

Mężczyzna podał im dwie butelki, od razu je otwierając.

\- Jedzenie będzie niedługo – powiedział im jeszcze i podszedł do klienta domagającego się obsługi.

\- Dziwię się, że nie chciałeś skorzystać chociaż z kąpieli – wyznał John. Wyrzucił swojego papierosa i od razu zapił smak tytoniu piwem.

\- Jeśli wrócimy do obozu pachnąc mango i hibiskusem, Abigail nas zabije – odparł żartobliwie, biorąc pierwszy łyk piwa.

John zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Prawda – zgodził się i wziął kolejny łyk. – Nieźle się urządził właściciel tego przybytku. Tartak, ranczo, saloon.

\- Musiał wykorzystać moment, kiedy nie było tu nic – zauważył Arthur, patrząc na wystrój saloonu. – Budynek wygląda na nowy.

\- Pewnie najpierw założył ranczo. Połowa miasta u niego pracuje, to… imponujące. – Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić ile inwentarza musiał posiadać ten człowiek, żeby potrzebować tylu robotników do pomocy. – Mam nadzieję, że nam nie będzie potrzebna taka pomoc. 

Widzieli takie gospodarstwa nie raz, to na pewno nie było nic prostego dbać o tyle zwierząt, zwłaszcza tylko we dwóch.

\- Trochę by to pokomplikowało posiadanie prywatności – zgodził się z nim Arthur, kładąc mu niespodziewanie dłoń na nadgarstku. – Musielibyśmy się naprawdę postarać, by stworzyć miejsce pracy dla połowy pobliskiego miasta, a nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam takich ambicji.

\- Ja też nie.

Nie chciałby pracowników kręcących się po całym ranczo, mogących zobaczyć coś, czego nie powinni. Ukrywali się zbyt długo, by robić to znowu nawet we własnym domu. Całe życie nie mieli prywatności, nie zrezygnują z niej raz jeszcze tylko po to, by mieć więcej pieniędzy.

\- Nie potrzebujemy wiele – mówił dalej Arthur rozmarzonym głosem. – Coś w sam raz, żebyśmy mogli się utrzymać i wyżywić. Małe gospodarstwo tylko dla nas. 

\- Tylko dla nas – powtórzył z uśmiechem.

Żadnych robotników, żadnego zamartwiania się o płacenie im, żadnego strachu, że coś ukradną albo odkryją ich związek. Tylko oni dwaj, mogący w każdej chwili swobodnie okazać sobie uczucia, wieczorami wracający do ich wspólnego domu.

\- Poza tym jeśli będzie nam potrzebna pomoc, zawsze mamy Wujka – przypomniał. John popatrzył na niego sceptycznie. – Tak jakby. Nie wiem kto jeszcze z nami zostanie poza nim i Abigail, ale poradzimy sobie bez pomocników z zewnątrz.

Taką miał nadzieję. Nie pogardzą pomocą, ale zaufanie komuś obcemu, z ich przeszłością będzie trudne. Nie mieli czasu ani ochoty marnować nie wiadomo ile czasu tylko po to, by mieć dodatkową pomoc, której pewnie nawet nie będą potrzebować. W końcu nie było powodu, by nie dostosować rancza pod siebie, a nie na odwrót. Tak jak Arthur powiedział, nie potrzebowali wiele, nie chcieli stać się potentatami hodowlanymi, mieli już dość ekscytacji na resztę życia. Chcieli po prostu w spokoju dożyć starości. Nie potrzebowali do tego wielkiego gospodarstwa i płynącego z tego bogactw.

\- Na początku będzie ciężko.

Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni będą się przyzwyczajać do nowego życia i uczyć jak zajmować ranczem. Oby w tym czasie nie poginęły im zwierzęta.

\- Jak ze wszystkim – stwierdził Arthur i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nikt nie będzie do nas strzelał.

\- W końcu – dodał ze śmiechem, nim zwrócił uwagę na barmana, który postawił przed nimi talerze z jedzeniem. – Dziękujemy.

\- Oby smakowało – życzył im i szybko wrócił do pracy.

Zrobił się większy ruch, przyszło więcej ludzi. Całe szczęście saloon był duży, więc nie było problemu ze znalezieniem miejsca do zjedzenia w spokoju. Usiedli pod ścianą, by nikt im się co chwilę nie plątał w pobliżu.

Po praktycznie całym dniu niejedzenia, wręcz rzucili się na kolację. John dawno nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego. Arthur i Tilly nie gotowali źle, robili co mogli z tego co mieli, ale nic nie mogło się równać z porządnie zrobionym daniem, gotowany w kuchni, a nie nad ogniskiem.

Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić co Arthur będzie w stanie gotować, gdy już będą mieli dom, ale nie mógł się doczekać. Nigdy w życiu nie doświadczył prawdziwego, domowego posiłku, zwłaszcza przygotowanego przez ukochaną osobę.

Zjedli szybko, nawet za szybko jak na gust Johna. Nie miał pojęcia jak Arthur, ale on zastanawiał się nad zamówieniem czegoś jeszcze, bo dalej odczuwał głód. Póki co zdecydował się razem z ukochanym dokończyć piwo i podsłuchać parę rozmów odbywających się dookoła nich.

Klienci dzielili się opowieściami z całego dnia, jak wszędzie narzekali na pracodawcę, na to że znowu będą musieli iść do pracy, niektórzy narzekali na żony, inni na dzieci, starość czy choroby. Ani razu nie usłyszeli nic o bandytach, więc odpuścili w końcu podsłuchiwanie. Gdyby martwiono się w mieście przybyciem przestępców, na pewno już by ktoś o tym wspomniał. Małomiasteczkowi ludzie uwielbiali o tym dyskutować, często nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jeden z bandytów, których tak bardzo się boją siedzi obok nich.

Nie byli już bandytami w swoich oczach, ale w oczach społeczeństwa z pewnością tak. Minie zapewne jeszcze kilka lat, nim stróże prawa kompletnie przestaną się nimi interesować, ale tam dokąd zmierzali, nigdy nawet nie byli w kręgu ich zainteresowań.

\- Jak ci się podoba wolność? – zapytał ukochanego John. Jeszcze nie rozmawiali o tym, że uciekli wreszcie z miejsca, które najbardziej chciało ich dorwać.

Arthur dokończył pić, z westchnieniem odstawiając butelkę na stół.

\- Wspaniała jak zawsze. Jak za najlepszych czasów na zachodzie – odparł i znów się napił.

\- Nie powiedziałbym – stwierdził, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Zapewne spędzą tu cały wieczór. – Teraz jest nawet lepiej.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Ukochany popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony.

\- Mogliśmy robić co chcieliśmy, ale koniec końców, robiliśmy wszystko dla Dutcha – wyjaśnił o co mu chodziło. – Czy to na pewno wolność, czy po prostu bardzo długi łańcuch?

Milcząc, Arthur wpatrywał się w blat stołu, bezwiednie przesuwając palcami po szyjce butelki, nim chwycił ją i uniósł do ust, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

\- Masz rację – przyznał po chwili z niechęcią. Tyle lat życia ze złudzeniem wolności. – Koniec końców zawsze wracaliśmy do Dutcha. Nawet ty, gdy opuściłeś nas na rok w końcu do niego wróciłeś.

\- Nie wróciłem do Dutcha – zaprzeczył od razu, patrząc Arthurowi prosto w oczy. – Wróciłem do ciebie.

Kiedy po wielu miesiącach skończył użalać się nad sobą i podjął decyzję o wytropieniu gangu, motywację miał tylko jedną i nie było nią zostanie synem marnotrawnym. Nie wracał, by błagać o przebaczenie. Wracał by zdobyć to, czego od dawna pragnął, ale wolał stchórzyć zamiast to zdobyć. Nie tym razem.

\- Nie będę kłamał, tęskniłem za wszystkimi, za Dutchem także, ale gdybym wiedział, że nie żyjesz, nawet bym nie odszukał gangu – mówił dalej. Arthur słuchał go z uwagą, tak jak on nie mając żadnego zamiaru zrywać kontaktu wzrokowego. – Gdybym usłyszał o twoim odejściu, szukałbym cię, bez mrugnięcia okiem ruszyłbym za tobą, nawet nie oglądając się na gang.

Byli w saloonie pełnym ludzi, ale gest był na tyle niewinny, że Arthur bez zawahania złapał go za dłoń i uścisnął lekko, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Johnowi serce zabiło szybciej na sam jego widok.

\- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – wyznał Arthur, obracając jego dłoń w swojej.

John odwzajemnił uśmiech ukochanego. Rozumiał co chciał zrobić i splótł razem ich palce.

\- Mogłeś mi to powiedzieć wtedy, zamiast uderzać w twarz – powiedział i dotknął się w policzek, który miał nieszczęście poczuć na sobie pięść Arthura.

Dawno już nie bolało, ale doskonale pamiętał jaki to był ból. Pierwszy raz dostał od niego na poważnie. Od razu zaczął współczuć osobom, które miały nieszczęście bić się z Arthurem. Dostanie od niego raz było wystarczająco bolesne, nie wyobrażał sobie oberwać tak parę razy. Choć Arthur był tamtego dnia wyjątkowo wkurzony.

\- Tydzień później pocałowałem cię tam, by cię nie bolało, przymknij się. Dobrze wiesz, że cieszyłem się z twojego powrotu. – Wiedział. Arthur chodził wściekły i unikał go cały tydzień, nim w końcu szczerze porozmawiali i zaczęli być ze sobą, ale przedtem, ilekroć przyłapywał ukochanego na patrzeniu, widział w jego spojrzeniu radość, ulgę i czułość, nim zastępowały je gniew, a Arthur odchodził, by obserwować go z nowego miejsca. – Byłem po prostu wściekły, że w ogóle uciekłeś. Myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócisz.

Taki był plan, ale już wtedy wiedział, że oszukuje sam siebie.

\- Wiem. – Uśmiechnął się znowu do ukochanego i pogładził wierzch jego dłoni kciukiem. – Ale naprawdę w to wierzyłeś? Dziesięć lat nie mogłeś się mnie pozbyć, naprawdę myślałeś, że odszedłem na zawsze?

Arthur parsknął śmiechem i puścił jego dłoń, znowu sięgając po piwo.

\- Prawda. Jesteś trudniejszy do wyplenienia niż Wujek.

John autentycznie poczuł urażony. Tylko trochę. Gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, byłby bardziej wściekły. 

\- Co za potwarz – stwierdził i uniósł piwo w górę. – Zdrówko.

\- Zdrówko – powtórzył. Stuknęli jedną butelka o drugą i napili się. Na szczęście na dalszej drodze, nie tylko tej dosłownej.

Dopili w spokoju piwo, analizując przy okazji mapę, którą zakupili wcześniej oraz tą którą już mieli. Rozłożyli obie na stole, szukając najbezpieczniejszej, a przy tym najkrótszej drogi.

\- Fort Collins i Denver trzeba ominąć – zdecydował Arthur.

\- Zbyt duże – przytaknął mu John. Tak daleko od West Elizabeth i tak pewnie nie byli poszukiwani, ale i tak woleli nie zatrzymywać się w większych miastach. Były zbyt nieprzyjemne nawet na krótki postój. – Na pewno jest coś mniejszego w okolicy. Najważniejsze to podążać w stronę gór Teton.

\- Jezioro Jenny – dodał Arthur, uśmiechając się nostalgicznie. – Byliśmy tam tylko raz, a pamiętam je jakbyśmy mieszkali tam trzy lata, a nie trzy lata nas tam nie było.

\- Wiem coś o tym – zgodził się. Jeden z najwspanialszych tygodni ich życia. – Oby udało nam się znaleźć w pobliżu kawałek ziemi.

\- Na pewno coś się znajdzie – zapewniał go ukochany. – Miejsce idealne. Pamiętam, że jest tam dużo wolnej przestrzeni. I żadnego wielkiego miasta. Jackson jest największe, ale na pewno było tam jakieś mniejsze. Pamiętam, że nawet nie zatrzymaliśmy się blisko Jackson.

John wodził palcem po rzece Green, która wiła się pomiędzy masywami Teton i Winds, u podnóży tego drugiego zamierzali się osiedlić. Na wodę na pewno nie będą narzekać, ale chętnie zamieszkałby gdzieś blisko rzeki, bez względu na swój strach przed wodą. Jej bliskość może się przydać.

Gdzie by się jednak nie osiedlili, na pewno będzie doskonale. Też pamiętał otwarte przestrzeni w tej okolicy, idealne do wypasania bydła, a brak wzniesień ułatwi jakąkolwiek budowę. Musieli tylko kupić tam ziemię i zdążyć ze wszystkim przed zimą, zanim spadnie pierwszy śnieg. To były najbardziej niepewne aspekty całego planu, ale wierzył, że im się uda.

\- Czołem, kowboje. – Obaj oderwali oczy od mapy, gdy usłyszeli nad sobą ponętny głos. Jedna z prostytutek postanowiła spróbować u nich swojego szczęścia i uśmiechała się do nich obu zalotnie, wypinając piersi jak najbardziej do przodu. – Co wy na to, żeby zostawić jakąś nudną mapę i powodzić palcami po czymś ciekawszym?

Już zapomniał jakie nietypowe teksty miały niektóre kobiety, gdy chciały zaciągnąć mężczyzn do łóżka. Abigail używała podobnego języka, gdy do nich dołączyła i próbowała wkraść się w łaski każdego z nich, by na pewno jej nie wyrzucili.

Kobieta, która przed nimi stała była piękna. Na pewno miała powodzenie wśród miejscowych i przyjezdnych, zwłaszcza jeśli dzień w dzień miała tak odsłonięte piersi. To pierwsze na co zwrócił uwagę.

\- Wybacz, skarbie, ale nie zabawimy tu długo – odmówił jej Arthur z uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Może kiedy indziej.

\- Aww, na pewno? – nie dawała za wygraną. – Ja i moja przyjaciółka na pewno zapewnimy wam niezapomnianą noc.

\- Innym razem – powtórzył Arthur, jak gdyby nigdy nic wracając do przeglądania mapy.

\- Wasza strata – odparła i odwróciła się, próbując po raz ostatni ich zainteresować, kręcąc zalotnie biodrami. Suknia zasłaniała co najlepsze miała do zaoferowania. Na pewno działała na wyobraźnię, ale wolał patrzeć na pośladki skryte za dżinsami i na mniej szerokie biodra.

Arthur miał ładne pośladki i zachęcały go bardziej nawet gdy ich nie widział.

\- Zaczekaj – zatrzymał kobietę, a ta odwróciła się zadowolona. Arthur popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany. – Byłabyś tak miła i przyniosła nam jeszcze po piwie? Reszta dla ciebie.

Wyciągnął do prostytutki dłoń z dwoma dolarami. Była zaskoczona, zerknęła nawet na Arthura, który parsknął śmiechem i spojrzał z powrotem na mapę. Kobieta znowu popatrzyła na niego, a gdy upewniła się, że nie żartuje, zabrała pieniądze, muskając jego palce swoimi.

\- Jasne – zgodziła się rozbawiona i odeszła w stronę baru. 

\- Hojny jesteś jak na kogoś, kto potrzebuje pieniędzy – zauważył Arthur, skupiony cały czas na mapie.

\- Ja nie zbiednieję po stracie jednego dolara, a jej się przyda – odparł, wyciągając nogi pod stołem i opierając stopy o buty ukochanego.

\- Ta dziewczyna rano będzie miała więcej pieniędzy niż ty w kieszeni. Za usługi i po obrobieniu kilku pijanych głupców.

John popatrzył na kilku podpitych mężczyzn stojących przy barze, gdzie stała też prostytutka. Wyczuła, że na nią patrzy i pomachała mu palcami. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- To tylko dolar – zwrócił się do ukochanego. Kobieta wróciła niedługo potem z dwoma kolejnymi butelkami piwa. John zauważył, że dolar którego jej dał schowała między piersi. – Dzięki, skarbie.

\- Nie ma za co, piękny – odparła. Odchodząc przejechała palcami po jednej z blizn na policzku. Skrzywił się nieco, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś inny niż Arthur ich dotyka.

\- A ty mówisz, że jesteś nieatrakcyjny – zaśmiał się Arthur, który obserwował to wszystko cały czas.

\- To prostytutka – przypomniał, otwierając piwo nożem. Od razu otworzył też butelkę ukochanego. – One komplementują każdego.

\- Nawet prostytutki mają gust – stwierdził, sięgając po piwo. – Ta ma nawet bardzo dobry.

John prychnął i przyssał się do butelki, by jakoś odwrócić uwagę ukochanego od swoich zaczerwienionych policzków. Za późno, Arthur uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Próbowała z nami dwoma – zauważył John. – Ty też jej się podobałeś.

\- Wiem, ale to żadna nowa wiedza dla mnie.

Oczywiście, że powiedział coś takiego.

\- Drań.

Arthur zaśmiał się i zaczął składać z powrotem mapę, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany z tego co ustalili.

\- Dopijmy to piwo i wracajmy zanim wyślą za nami kawalerię.

Podczas gdy dla mieszkańców zabawa dopiero się zaczynała, John i Arthur skończyli swoją i opuścili saloon, wracając od razu do koni i ruszając z powrotem do obozowiska. Jak kuszące by nie było dłuższe picie, by się zrelaksować i zapomnieć o szaleństwach ostatniego tygodnia, nie mieli czasu na takie przyjemności. Musieli jechać dalej już z samego rana, im szybciej dojadą do masywu Winds, tym szybciej będą mogli opić nowe życie.

Po zmroku już z daleka widzieli światła ogniska w ich małym obozie. Sadie stała na straży i wypatrywała ich powrotu. Nikt jeszcze nie spał.

\- A zastanawiałam się już, czy po was nie pójść – zwróciła się do nich, gdy zdejmowali siodła z koni, by i one mogły odpocząć. Snowstorm i Old Boy dołączyły do pozostałych wierzchowców pasących się na uboczu. – Ale stwierdziłam, że gdybyście wpadli w kłopoty, to słychać by było strzały.

\- Żadnych kłopotów – zapewnił ją Arthur siadając przy ognisku. John odłożył swoje rzeczy przy wozie i dosiadł się do ukochanego. – Nikt nas tu nie szuka.

\- Co za ulga – stwierdziła Tilly. – Ta niepewność, gdy podróżowaliśmy przez West Elizabeth była nie do zniesienia.

\- Wciąż możemy natrafić na łowców nagród – przypomniał jej John. – Ale całe to zamieszanie jakie ostatnio wywołaliśmy powinno zacząć znikać.

\- Zwłaszcza gdy dalej będziemy się oddalać od źródła problemu – dodał Arthur i wyciągnął mapę, na której nakreślili drogę. – Mamy już trasę podróży, jeśli pogoda i szczęście będą nam sprzyjać, za niecały miesiąc zobaczymy wierzchołki gór Winds.

Sadie przysiadła się do nich, by zerknąć na mapę. Pozostali, nawet Jack, też ciekawsko zajrzeli .

\- Pamiętam tę okolicę – odezwał się Wujek, stukając palcem w mapę. – Tam chcecie mieszkać?

\- Jeśli znajdzie się ziemia. – Arthur popatrzył na Johna i uśmiechnął się do niego. – Jeśli nie, znajdziemy inne miejsce gdzieś blisko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że górskie powietrze pomoże na moje lumbago, a nie je pogorszy.

\- Gdy zacznie cię bardzo boleć, po prostu powiedz, dobijemy cię jak konia.

\- Nie mów takich rzeczy, Arthurze – oburzył się Wujek. – Bo jeszcze pomyślę, że mówisz je na poważnie.

\- Bo mówi na poważnie – poparł ukochanego John. – Przestań już szukać wymówek, żeby nie pracować. 

\- Choroba nie wybiera – wymigiwał się dalej Wujek. John nawet nie miał siły, by się z nim teraz kłócić. Ten staruch był ekspertem od obijania się. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek widział go pracującego, nawet podczas napadów stronił od pracy o ile w ogóle zdarzało się, by brał w jakimś udział.

\- Więc rano ruszamy dalej. – Sadie wstała i chwyciła znowu za broń. Najwyraźniej była już gotowa na pierwszą wartę.

\- Nie widzę powodu, by czekać – odparł Arthur chowając mapę. – Prześpijcie się wszyscy, ruszamy ze wschodem słońca.

\- Nie lubię wstawać tak wcześnie – poskarżył się Jack, przecierając zaspane oczy. Chociaż spał najdłużej z nich wszystkich, często nawet w czasie drogi, podróż męczyła go bardziej niż dorosłych. Nigdy nie podróżowali tak długo jednym ciągiem, chłopak kiepsko to znosił i przykro się na niego patrzyło, gdy mizerniał w oczach.

\- Ty możesz spać, Jack – zapewnił go Arthur, biorąc chłopca na ręce. – Nikt cię nie będzie budził.

\- Strasznie hałasujecie – wymamrotał w ramie ojca.

\- Będziemy cicho – obiecał i ucałował chłopca w skroń. – Idź się połóż z mamą, Jack.

\- Okej – przytaknął, ale nie puścił Arthura od razu, gdy ten podał go Abigail. Praktycznie przelewał się im przez ręce. – Dobranoc, tatusiu. Dobranoc, papo.

\- Dobranoc – odparł za nich obu John, uśmiechając się przy tym do Abigail, która poszła ułożyć ich syna na wozie jak zawsze. – My też powinniśmy się położyć.

Po dwóch piwach i porządnym posiłku zrobił się senny bardziej niż zwykle po całym dniu podróży. Miał nadzieję, że dobiegnie ona końca jak najszybciej. Nawet bez domu dobrze będzie osiąść gdzieś na stałe, zwłaszcza ze względu na Jacka. Miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu chłopak się nie rozchoruje.

Arthur przytaknął mu i podszedł do ich śpiworów, które przyszykowali sobie jeszcze przed wyjazdem.

\- Nie chcecie najpierw czegoś zjeść? – zapytała Tilly i podeszła do kociołka, w którym przygotowała wcześniej kolację dla pozostałych. – Zostawiliśmy wam trochę jedzenia.

\- Wątpię że są głodni, byli w saloonie – zauważyła Sadie ze swojego miejsca na obrzeżach obozowiska. John i Arthur popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni. – Śmierdzicie papierosami i piwem.

To było pewne, że nie uda im się ukryć ich wizyty w saloonie. Papierosy jeszcze mogli wyjaśnić, ale nie zapach piwa ani to, że nawet nie zapytali o jedzenie gdy wrócili. Gdyby nie kolacja zjedzona w mieście, ostatni posiłek jaki zjedli tego dnia, miałby miejsce rano.

\- Ciężko było nie skorzystać – odparł niewinnie John, zdejmując pas z bronią.

\- Ja mogę zjeść – rozbudził się Wujek, który już przysypiał wsparty o wóz. – Szkoda żeby się zmarnowało.

\- Nie, będzie na rano – zdecydowała Tilly i zabrała kociołek ze sobą. – Jack zje, chłopak musi rosnąć.

\- A ja to nie?

\- Nic ci nie będzie, jak zrzucisz trochę wagi – stwierdził Arthur. Już leżał na ziemi, opatulony jednym z koców.

\- To znęcanie!

\- Przymknij się i śpij – poleciła mu Sadie. – Jojczeniem nic nie wskórasz.

\- Kiedyś zmiękną wam serca. – Wujek ułożył się znowu wygodnie, zsuwając kapelusz na oczy. – Zobaczycie.

\- Ja nie mam serca – odparł Arthur.

John uśmiechnął się i ułożył obok ukochanego. Ledwo to zrobił, a Arthur objął go ramieniem i wtulił w jego plecy. Tyle jeśli chodzi o brak serca.

Dzień w dzień tak wyglądało ich życie w drodze. Wstawali wcześnie rano, jedli coś na szybko albo dopiero po ruszeniu, jechali cały dzień i zatrzymywali się na postój późnym wieczorem. Czasami blisko miasta, czasami na kompletnym odludziu, ale zawsze blisko wody, by konie miały co pić. I oni.

Starali się umilać sobie podróż jak najlepiej mogli. Zdążyli już zaśpiewać wszystkie piosenki jakie znali, rozmawiali ile tylko mogli, wymyślali różne gry, podziwiali mijaną przyrodę, próbowali nawet grać w karty, ale Wujek za bardzo oszukiwał jako krupier, a poza tym granie o nic nie było tak ciekawe jak o stawkę, więc dali sobie spokój.

Czasami aż ich nachodziła ochota, by zorganizować jakiś napad i poczuć znowu dreszcz podniecenia, gdy walczy się o życie i pieniądze. Coś takiego z pewnością zapewniłoby potrzebną im rozrywkę.

Monotonię przerywały jedynie wizyty w miasteczkach, które mijali po drodze. Robili krótki postój, jeśli natrafiali na jakieś w środku dnia i mała grupka szła uzupełnić zapasy jeśli jakichś brakowało, odświeżyć się czy po prostu poprzebywać między ludźmi. O ile nie brakowało im towarzystwa i co jakiś czas mijali innych podróżnych, to nie mogli przecież ciągle rozmawiać tylko ze sobą, a na rozmowy z napotkanymi po drodze ludźmi nie mieli czasu ani oni, ani nieznajomi. Miasto było więc jedyną okazją, by usłyszeć inne głosy i trochę odpocząć od siebie nawzajem.

Upewniali się, że każdy miał szansę na taką wycieczkę. Raz Arthur szedł z Tilly i Abigail, innym razem szedł sam albo z Johnem, by zaznać odrobiny prywatności. Czasami obaj zostawali na straży obozowiska, a pozostali wracali na godzinę lub dwie do cywilizacji, korzystając jak tylko mogli z jej wygód, zwłaszcza kąpieli, które stały się głównym celem dziewcząt, bo Wujek aż tak się do nich nie rwał.

Razem z Arthurem też korzystali z łaźni, choć wystarczały im rzeki czy jeziora, by się dobrze oczyścić, ale rozumieli, że kobiety mogły potrzebować nieco więcej wygód. Jacka też lepiej było kąpać w ciepłej wodzie niż chłodnej rzece. Abigail dmuchała i chuchała na syna, by się nie przeziębił im bardziej na północ zmierzali. 

Z nich wszystkich, Jack chyba najlepiej się bawił przebywając w mieście. Do tej pory był tylko w Saint Denis, a i tak był wtedy zbyt przerażony, by zwracać uwagę na nowe miejsce. Gdy zaczęli go zabierać, wlepiał oczy we wszystko, zwłaszcza w inne dzieci bawiące się na ulicach. Był zafascynowany wszystkim i koniecznie chciał odwiedzać każde miasto po drodze. Aż żal było mu odmawiać, więc starali się go zabierać jak najczęściej, skoro już najciężej znosił całą podróż. Najczęściej szedł z Abigail, ale John i Arthur też go zabierali ze sobą, gdy wiedzieli, że na pewno jadą tylko do miasta, a nie też poza nie, by nacieszyć się sobą nawzajem.

Po ponad tygodniu jechania bez przerwy, czy to w deszczu czy w słońcu, przeprawili się przez Missouri i dotarli do granicy Nebraski. Przywitał ich wielki znak i małe miasteczko rzut kamieniem od niego. Jak zwykle zatrzymali się tylko w pobliżu, a nie w samym mieście. Nie chcieli ryzykować zajechania do miasta całą grupą. Na trzech podróżnych szeryfowie przymykali oko, ale większą bandę musieliby sprawdzić, a nie chcieli aż tak ryzykować, nawet jeśli posługiwali się już nową tożsamością i czuli się bezpiecznie jak nigdy.

Nie natrafili jak dotąd na żadnych łowców głów, nikt nie był wobec nich podejrzliwy ani nikt nie próbował ich okraść, zapewne uznając, że tak duża grupa nie jest warta ryzyka. Takiej beztroski nie czuł nawet gdy podróżowali całym gangiem i mało kto mógł im wtedy zagrozić. Nawet Sadie się zrelaksowała i nie kręciła już nosem, gdy Arthur ruszał polować, by urozmaicić nieco ich posiłki. 

Nie zabawili przy granicy długo, już następnego dnia ruszyli dalej, w górę Missouri aż dotarli do rzeki Platte, stamtąd ruszając w górę jej biegu i korzystając z płynącej w niej wody, ryb i tego, że była naturalnym kompasem. Rzeka doprowadzi ich aż do Wyoming.

Byli już naprawdę blisko. John był pewien, że byli aktualnie dalej od West Elizabeth niż od gór Winds. Podróż dawała się we znaki im wszystkim, ale ta bliskość ich celu motywowała ich do nie zatrzymywania się, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo byli już zmęczeni ciągłą jazdą, marnymi posiłkami i brakiem odpoczynku.

Nocne warty naprawdę były teraz karą i trzeba było się mocno wysilać, by nie zasnąć w trakcie pilnowania reszty. Gdyby nie to, że dzikie zwierzęta mogły im podkraść zapasy albo nawet ich zabić, mogliby kompletnie zrezygnować z wart. Nawet w złotym okresie gangów nie było na drogach niebezpiecznie, a co dopiero teraz, gdy stróże prawa wyłapali już prawie wszystkich.

By nikt nie był zbytnio pokrzywdzony, mieli ustalony system wart i każdy pilnował go dobrze, nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale żeby inni przypadkiem nie przespali więcej. Zawiść była w nich silna.

John zasnął jednej nocy ze świadomością, że następna będzie koszmarem, bo to będzie jego kolej na objęcie warty. Tylko Jack był od nich wolny, nawet Abigail musiała pilnować, co niekoniecznie jej się podobało, ale Arthur i Sadie szybko ucięli wszelki sprzeciw z jej strony. Johna nawet nie słuchała, jak zawsze.

Póki mógł korzystał z możliwości snu i pozwalał innym się męczyć. Cały czas kładli się spać późno i wstawali wcześnie, więc nie przespał zbyt wiele, ale lepsze to niż spać tylko pół nocy, a drugie pół walczyć z opadającymi powiekami. Nienawidził wstawać na drugą wartę, ale musiał zmieniać Arthura.

Tej nocy obaj mieli szczęście nie mieć żadnej warty. Zasnęli jak zawsze w swoich objęciach, nie krępując się już tym, że ich przyjaciele ich widzą. Oni też już nie zwracali na to uwagi, taką było to normą, dlatego John trochę się zdziwił, gdy obudził się z sam siebie skoro świt i nie było przy nim Arthur. To już był automatyzm. Liczył na to, że nie zostanie z nim na zawsze, bo nie chciał się tak budzić na ranczo. Choć pewnie będzie musiał, zwierzęta same się nie oporządzą.

Choć bardzo chciał zostać pod ciepłym kocem i wrócić do spania, zmusił się do podniesienia się i rozbudzenia. Nikt i tak mu nie pozwoli dłużej spać, wolał więc obudzić się sam niż zostać brutalnie wyrwanym ze snu – albo przez kopniak od Sadie, albo przez ściągnięcie koca przez Arthura.

\- Dzień dobry, skarbie – przywitał się z nim Arthur. Jakim cudem ten drań pomimo zmęczenia brzmiał tak radośnie, gdy nawet słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło nad horyzont? Jakim cudem w ogóle wstawał tak wcześnie? – Kawy?

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – odmruknął gderliwie. Nad ziemią unosiła się poranna mgła, więc wciąż owinięty w koc dosiadł się do ukochanego i przyjął od niego kubek bardzo gorącej kawy. Musiał ją zaparzyć niedawno. – Brzydzę się twoim wczesnym wstawaniem.

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho, by nie obudzić jeszcze pozostałych.

\- Sam wstałeś – przypomniał mu.

\- Wiem, zaraziłeś mnie – jęknął zirytowany i przetarł zaspane oczy, nim rozejrzał się po obozie. – Tilly śpi?

\- Kazałem jej się położyć jeszcze na godzinę, skoro już wstałem – odparł i napił się kawy. John omal nie zadławił się swoją.

\- Nie śpisz już od godziny? – zdziwił się. Ukochany przytaknął. – Upadłeś ostatnio na głowę podczas jednego ze swoich polowań?

\- Nie mogłem spać – wyjaśnił, sącząc powoli kawę. John poszedł w jego ślady, nim znowu się odezwał.

\- Nerwy?

\- Bardziej podekscytowanie.

\- Też jestem podekscytowany, ale nie przeszkadza mi to w spaniu – zauważył i uniósł część koca. Arthur skorzystał z zaproszenia i przysunął się bliżej, choć pewnie nawet nie było mu zimno. John okrył ich obu i kontynuował picie oraz rozmowę: – Obudziłem się, bo i tak byś mnie zaraz obudził.

\- To prawda – przyznał z wrednym uśmiechem. John prychnął, kuszony by wypchnąć ukochanego spod koca. – Zaraz trzeba będzie zwijać obóz i jechać dalej.

John spojrzał w kierunku rzeki i podążył wzrokiem w górę jej biegu. Gdy stracił ją z oczu w ciemnościach odchodzącej nocy, dalej patrzył w tym kierunku. Tam właśnie było Wyoming, ich nowy dom. Naprawdę był podekscytowany, że byli już tak blisko. Gdy dopiero planowali całą ucieczkę, gdy Arthur wreszcie się na nią zgodził, nie wiedzieli kiedy przestaną w końcu uciekać i zaczną nowe życie. Teraz to była kwestia paru tygodni, nawet nie całego miesiąca.

Aż dostawał gęsiej skórki na myśl o tym, że już wkrótce będą mogli nazwać jakieś miejsce domem, który będzie całkowicie ich.

Dokończyli w ciszy kawę, słuchając chrapania Wujka i mamrotania przez sen Tilly. Arthur nawet nie zaczął śniadania, czyli szykował się kolejny posiłek w drodze. Chyba już wolał nie jeść wcale niż na końskim grzbiecie, ale skoro nie mieli mięsa ani świeżych warzyw, które można by ugotować, to równie dobrze mogli zjeść konserwy prosto z puszki. Zimne też zaspokajały głód, choć nie były zjadliwe.

John był tak skupiony na dopijaniu ostatnich, ratujących życie kropel kawy, że aż się wystraszył, gdy został nagle chwycony za włosy. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę trzymającego ręce w górze Arthura.

\- Jezu, spokojnie, Marston, nie mam przy sobie nożyczek – uspokoił go rozbawiony.

\- Matthews – poprawił go. Musieli się przyzwyczaić do używania nowych nazwisk, jeśli nie chcieli przypadkiem wpaść. Nie zareagował, gdy ukochany po przeproszeniu za pomyłkę znów dotknął jego włosów, przeczesując je delikatnie. Syknął z bólu i szarpnął głową, gdy Arthur natrafił palcami na kołtun. – Co ty w ogóle robisz?

\- Wyglądasz jakby cię piorun trafił – skrytykował z grymasem na twarzy.

John odepchnął jego rękę i zaczął przygładzać sterczące na różne strony włosy, aż leżały mu na głowie tak jak zawsze – płasko i z przedziałkiem po prawej. Po spaniu zawsze miał potargane włosy.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał, ale Arthur dalej kręcił nosem.

Uciekł spod koca i używając głowy Johna, by utrzymać równowagę, wstał i ominął śpiącą na ziemi Sadie oraz Wujka, przekradając się do wozu. Wspiął się na niego cicho, grzebiąc coś w rzeczach zaraz obok Abigail, Jacka i Tilly. Przylizując doprowadzone znów do nieładu włosy, John obserwował go zaciekawiony, ale i trochę niezaspokojony. Gdy Arthur w końcu znalazł to czego szukał i zeskoczył z wozu, John spiorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Nawet z tym do mnie nie podchodź – zagroził i zarzucił koc na głowę.

\- Co? Teraz oprócz wody boisz się też niewinnej szczotki? – zakpił Arthur wracając do niego spokojnie, nie przejmując się jego niechęcią. – Mogło być gorzej, mogłem chwycić za nożyczki i obciąć twoje kłaki raz na zawsze.

\- Odrosłyby – zauważył, uparcie nie ściągając koca z głowy i patrząc groźnie na ukochanego. – Obaj zresztą wiemy, że nie przeszkadza ci, że są długie.

\- Przeszkadza mi, że są niechlujne – wyznał i szarpnął kocem. John warknął i mocno zacisnął palce na materiale. – Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Tak wyglądają dobrze – upierał się. To nie tak, że się bał, po prostu nie lubił, gdy ktoś zmieniał mu coś we włosach. – Której z dziewcząt w ogóle zabrałeś szczotkę? Zresztą nie mów mi. Do której by nie należała i tak się wścieknie, gdy dowie się, że użyłeś jej szczotki do czesania mnie. Umiesz w ogóle czesać?

\- Nie może być trudniejsze od czesania końskiej grzywy – stwierdził i z powodzeniem szarpnął znowu kocem. John nawet nie próbował uciec. Nie chciał narobić rabanu ani wyjść na dziecko. Arthur stanął za nim, wyprostował go i zaczął czesać, palcami rozpłatując kołtuny, a potem wygładzając je szczotką. – Cofam to. Końskie grzywy nigdy nie są tak splątane.

\- Nikt ci nie każe mnie czesać – zauważył John, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wzdychając z irytacją. – To był twój pomysł.

\- To wstyd, żeby nawet dzikie konie lepiej dbały o swoje włosy niż ty. – Arthur starał się być delikatny, ale teraz celowo mocniej szarpnął po znalezieniu kołtuna, aż pociągnął głowę Johna do tyłu, a ten omal krzyknął z bólu. – Dziwne, że te wilki nie uciekły, gdy tylko cię ugryzły za pierwszym razem.

\- Już się z tego naśmiewałeś, wymyśl coś nowego – skomentował, starając się zrelaksować. Czesanie zaczęło być nawet przyjemne, gdy Arthur poradził sobie z kołtunami i teraz tylko przesuwał miękką szczotką z góry na dół, masując przy okazji skórę głowy. Aż miał ochotę jęknąć.

\- Dziwię się po prostu, że w ogóle miały ochotę cię ugryźć. – John przewrócił oczami. Te żarty już nie robiły na nim wrażenia. – Tylko durne zwierzę miałoby chęć poczuć twój smak. 

\- Musisz być w takim razie wyjątkowo głupi, bo twoje usta były tam, gdzie nie ugryzł mnie jeszcze żaden wilk, a nie słyszałem, żebyś narzekał na smak. Aaa!

John złapał się za głowę w miejscu, gdzie włosy prawie zostały mu wyrwane. Odwrócił się szybko i popchnął roześmianego i trochę zaczerwienionego na twarzy Arthura, patrząc na niego z pretensją.

\- Mordujecie się czy wprost przeciwnie? – odezwała się obudzona przez wrzaski i śmiechy Sadie. Wujek też się obudził zlękniony, a zdezorientowana Tilly wyglądała z wozu. – Mogę otworzyć oczy?

\- Jest bezpiecznie, nie dzieje się nic gorszącego – zapewnił ją Arthur i uśmiechnął przepraszająco do Johna. Fukając, odwrócił się znów plecami do ukochanego i pozwolił mu kontynuować. Miękkie włosie szczotki szybko uśmierzyło ból. – Tylko doprowadzam Johna do porządku.

\- Moją szczotką?

O, nie.

Arthur musiał pomyśleć to samo, bo jego ręka zamarła. John nie chciał ruszać głową i spojrzeć na twarz ukochanego, ale na pewno patrzył teraz na Sadie, a ona na niego.

\- Oddamy ci ją – obiecał Arthur i jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował czesanie.

\- Zatrzymaj ją, nie chcę jego wszy.

\- Nie mam wszy! – oburzył się John.

Miał je tylko raz i to dawno temu, w dodatku z winy Wujka, który je ze sobą przywlókł do obozu. Porządne i przerażające zanurzenie głowy pod wodę i szorowanie jej jakimś śmierdzącym olejkiem pani Grimshaw przez kilka dni z rzędy wystarczyło, by się ich pozbyć. Nikt w obozie nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później nie miał tak czystych włosów, jak po tym przymusowych myciu, do których Susan zmusiła wszystkich bez wyjątku. Nawet Dutch tego nie uniknął. Śmiali się z niego z Arthurem jeszcze bardzo długo. 

Nikt już nie wrócił do spania, więc John musiał znosić rozbawione spojrzenia przyjaciół, gdy tak obserwowali jak Arthur wyczesuje mu włosy, nucąc pod nosem skoczną melodię. Czuł, że się czerwieni, ale udawał, że go to nie rusza i bez narzekania poczekał, aż ukochany skończy.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę, by John nie rzucał się z pięściami na kogoś, kto dotyka jego włosów – skomentowała Abigail, czesząc się własną szczotką. Tilly uprzejmie trzymała jej lusterko, by mogła widzieć co robi, gdy zaczęła spinać wszystkie włosy. – Masz talent, Arthurze.

\- Dziksze stworzenia okiełznałem – przyznał nieskromnie i zgarnął wszystkie włosy Johna do jednej dłoni, przeczesując je po raz ostatni i nic sobie nie robiąc z jego prychnięcia. – Gotowe, księżniczko.

Arthur skinął ręką na Tilly, a ta przyniosła mu lusterko, które następnie podał Johnowi. Przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie, jak zwykle nie lubiąc tego, co zobaczył.

\- Wyglądam tak jak zawsze – stwierdził.

Prawie. Razem z Arthurem byli już mocno zarośnięci i wyglądali jak dwa dzikusy wychowane w lesie, ale chcieli jak najmniej przypominać siebie.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie, John – komplementował Wujek. – Brakuje ci tylko kwiatka we włosach.

\- A tobie knebla w ustach – odparł i oddał lusterko Tilly, która odeszła zająć się teraz swoimi włosami. Usiadła przy Abigail, która zaczęła jej pleść warkocz. – Zadowolony?

\- Bardzo – odparł Arthur i przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Z pewnością były brudne i tłuste, ale ukochany mruknął z aprobata, gdy kosmyki przelały mu się przez palce jak woda. – Od razu wyglądasz lepiej.

\- Ponoć zawsze wyglądam dobrze – przypomniał.

\- Dlatego powiedziałem lepiej. – Arthur uśmiechnął się i rzucił mu szczotkę bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, ale Johnowi udało się ją złapać. – Zatrzymaj ją, skoro Sadie jej już nie chce. Tylko użyj jej od czasu do czasu.

John prychnął i podniósł się, zabierając ze sobą koc. Pomimo początkowej reakcji, dyskretnie schował szczotkę do juków. Może mu się kiedyś przyda, jeśli Arthur zechce mu znowu pomóc.

W kilka minut byli już spakowani i ruszyli dalej. Nabrali już wprawy w szybkim opuszczaniu obozowiska, pozostawiając za sobą tylko wydeptaną trawę i wypalone ognisko.

Jechali dalej w górę rzeki, za towarzystwo mając głównie siebie i dzikie zwierzęta. Odkąd wkroczyli na równiny, ludzi spotykali głównie w pobliżu miast, których było sporo na całej długości Platte. Odległości pomiędzy nimi były jednak na tyle duże, że często jechali po pustej drodze, wśród dzikiej przyrody.

Nie mają nic innego do roboty, John obserwował zwierzęta i rośliny mijane po drodze. Arthur robił to samo, czasami nieco zjeżdżając z drogi, by zerwać jakieś zioło czy kwiat, które go zainteresowały. On nie był tym aż tak zainteresowany i ograniczył się do oglądania.

Rzeka przyciągała jego wzrok, gdy oczy były już zmęczone od patrzenia na Wielkie Równiny. Chciał wypatrzeć jakieś bizony, ale Arthur powiedział mu, że pewnie zostały wytępione, mógł więc patrzeć tylko na grupki widłorogów i kojotów, które uganiały się za mniejszą zwierzyną.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć nic większego niż ich własne konie, dlatego w pierwszej chwili był pewien, że coś mu się przywidziało, gdy znów skierował spojrzenie na rzekę. Obejrzał się za siebie, by sprawdzić czy pozostali też to widzą, ale Abigail i Tilly były pochłonięte rozmową, Wujek chrapał na wozie, a Jack próbował czytać książkę, którą mu kupili w ostatnim mieście, niedaleko którego się zatrzymali. Sadie nie widział, ale jeśli nic nie mówiła, to nie zobaczyła tego co on.

Na ukochanego nawet nie popatrzył, bo już od kilkudziesięciu minut był zajęty swoim dziennikiem, przekładał wysuszone rośliny między stronami, a chwilę wcześniej zaczął w nim rysować, jakby jazda na koniu wcale mu w tym nie przeszkadzała.

Popatrzył znowu na rzekę. Jechali w dość dużej odległości od niej, że nie stracił jeszcze z oczu ogromnego niedźwiedzia brodzącego w płytkiej wodzie wraz z młodymi.

\- Art – zwrócił uwagę ukochanego. Od razu zamknął dziennik i skupił się na Johnie. – Widzisz to co ja?

Arthur wyprzedził go nieco, by mieć lepszy widok.

\- A niech mnie – wyszeptał zdumiony i zatrzymał Snowstorm. – Stój!

Po usłyszeniu komendy, Buell i Valkyrie od razu się zatrzymały, więc pozostałe dwa konie nie miały innego wyboru, tylko też stanąć. Dziewczęta popatrzyły na nich zdziwione, to samo zrobiła Sadie, gdy wyjechała zza wozu. Nagłe zatrzymanie obudziło też Wujka.

\- To ja powożę – przypomniała Arthurowi Tilly.

\- Dlaczego stoimy? – zapytała Sadie.

Arthur wyminął Johna i zjechał z drogi, podjeżdżając bliżej rzeki, ale nie za blisko. Podążył jego śladem, wpatrzony w trzy przechadzające się spokojnie niedźwiedzie.

\- Myślałem, że nie ma tu już niedźwiedzi – odezwał się John.

\- Temu tutaj musiało się poszczęścić – stwierdził Arthur. To nie był pierwszy niedźwiedź, jakiego widzieli, miewali bliższe spotkania z tym drapieżnikiem. Widzieli też niejednokrotnie młode, a mimo to nie mogli oderwać oczu od niedźwiedzicy i jej dzieci.

\- Jack, chodź zobaczysz – zawołał syna John.

Chłopiec natychmiast przecisnął się między Tilly i Abigail. Jego matka zestawiła go ostrożnie na ziemię nim zdążył zeskoczyć i zrobić sobie krzywdę, po czym sama dołączyła wraz z Tilly do oglądania.

Jack podbiegł do Old Boya, złapał Johna za wyciągniętą rękę i po chwili już siedział przed nim w siodle, wypatrując nad głową konia tego, co zafascynowało jego ojców.

\- To niedźwiedź! – zawołał z zachwytem, nawet odrobinę za głośno, bo niedźwiedzica odwróciła łeb w ich stronę. Na szczęście byli na tyle daleko, że nie uznała ich za zagrożenie, ale John już trzymał dłoń na rewolwerze. – I ma dzieci.

Oba niedźwiadki bawiły się wokół swojej matki. Siłowały się, pluskały w wodzie i ganiały. W ogóle nie przypominały groźnych drapieżników, które mogłyby zabić człowieka jednym uderzeniem łapy, a na które niedługo wyrosną. 

\- Zatrzymaliśmy się żeby popatrzeć na zwykłego niedźwiedzia? – zdziwiła się Sadie, podjeżdżając do nich bliżej z Wujkiem u boku.

\- Polowało się kiedyś na takie olbrzymy – westchnął staruszek.

\- Chciałbym pogłaskać niedźwiedzia – wyznał niespodziewanie Jack.

\- Wykluczone! – zabroniła natychmiast Abigail.

\- To nie byłby najlepszy pomysł, Jack – wyjaśnił mu rozbawiony tym życzeniem Arthur. – Ten niedźwiedź zjadłby cię w całości.

\- Nas też – dodał Wujek. – Może nie w całości, ale nie miałby z nami większych problemów. Słyszałem raz co zrobił niedźwiedź jednemu traperowi. Skurczybyk cudem przeżył i jeszcze zabił niedźwiedzia, a potem włóczył się przez dzicz całkiem ranny. Nikomu nie życzyłbym spotkania z taką bestią.

\- A małe? – nie odpuszczał chłopiec.

\- Nawet byś się nie zbliżył – wyjaśnił synowi John. – Niedźwiedzice są bardzo opiekuńcze wobec swoich dzieci.

\- Nie tylko niedźwiedzice, dlatego nawet nie myśl o zbliżaniu się do żadnego dzikiego zwierzęcia – zabroniła surowo Abigail.

\- Tak, mamo – przytaknął, dalej wpatrzony w niedźwiedzie.

Było coś niesamowitego w widoku tych zwierząt aż tutaj, tak blisko cywilizacji, gdzie nie powinno ich w ogóle być, tak jak nie było bizonów. A mimo to mieli szczęście zobaczyć tę małą rodzinę, której udało się uniknąć odstrzału i spokojnie zmierzającą w swoją stronę, tak jak i oni zmierzali.

Sadie też dała się w końcu oczarować tym pięknym stworzeniom i obserwowała je bez słowa, podobnie jak reszta. John spojrzał na ukochanego, który uśmiechał się łagodnie, wpatrzony w najniebezpieczniejszego drapieżnika Ameryki jak w obrazek, zapewne już mając w głowie szkic tego co dzisiaj zobaczyli.

Warto było się zatrzymać, doświadczyć tak rzadkiego widoku dłużej niż kilka sekund, jak to robili dotychczas, czy jeszcze w gangu. 

Obserwowali zwierzęta dopóki niedźwiedzica nie weszła do głębszej wody i nie zaczęła płynąć w stronę drugiego brzegu, ze swoimi młodymi siedzącymi bezpiecznie na plecach. Szybko się oddalała i coraz trudniej było ją dostrzec, aż była tylko większą kropką na środku wody. John miał nadzieję, że na drugim brzegu nie natknie się na żadnego myśliwego.

\- Jedźmy dalej – zarządził Arthur, gdy wyszedł z transu, w jaki wprowadził go widok niedźwiedzicy i jej młodych.

John wsunął dłoń pod ramię Jacka, by zdjąć go z siodła, ale chłopiec zaparł się nogami.

\- Mogę pojechać trochę tak? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Mam już dość wozu.

\- Jasne – zgodził się. Abigail nie zaprotestowała, więc nie miała najwyraźniej nic przeciwko. – Tylko się nie wychylaj, nie chcę żebyś spadł.

\- Nie wychylę się – obiecał.

Mimo to John na wszelki wypadek trzymał syna, gdy wrócili na drogę i jechali dalej w stronę Wyoming. Jack paplał chwilę o niedźwiedziach, a potem zagadywał Arthura o rośliny, które wcześniej zebrał. Po pewnym czasie John miał już dość tych pytań, a nie były nawet kierowane do niego. Arthurowi jednak nie przeszkadzały i cierpliwie odpowiadał do czego służy dane zioło, kwiat czy korzeń.

Rośliny w końcu się Jackowi znudziły i zaczął błagać Johna o możliwość pokierowania Old Boyem. Odmawiał mu, ale po paru minutach, dla świętego spokoju dał chłopcu wodze do potrzymania. Nawet gdy próbował za nie ciągnąć, Old Boy w pierwszej kolejności słuchał cichych kliknięć Johna, kłucia ostrogami czy ściskania udami lub łydkami niż nieporadnych prób Jacka, by opanować takiego wielkiego konia.

Pod wieczór jak zwykle rozbili obóz na postój, wybierając do tego celu niewielkie jezioro niedaleko rzeki.

Gdy tylko pozostali wypakowali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do rozbicia obozowiska, John wraz z Arthurem podprowadził konie bliżej brzegu, by miały swobodny dostęp do wody. Nie tylko ludzie męczyli się całą tą podróżą, konie ciągnące cały ich dobytek równie miały już dosyć, zwłaszcza dwa najsłabsze i biedny stary Buell. Gdy już zatrzymają się na stałe, na pewno wynagrodzą zwierzętom cały ten wysiłek i podziękują za dowiezienie ich na miejsce. Arthur już zadba, by wszystkie wierzchowce poczuły się jak najdroższe konie świata. Póki co musiały im wystarczyć najprostsze przyjemności.

Obaj zaczęli oporządzać konie. Należało im się po całym dniu jazdy. Sierść i włosy miały w kurzu, a kopyta były pełne ziemi, którą trzeba było usunąć. Zaczęli od swoich koni, potem zajmą się resztą, która już napełniała żołądki.

John przesunął dłoń wzdłuż grzbietu Old Boya, a potem na tylną nogę. Ogier bez żadnej innej zachęty uniósł kopyto w górę, pozwalając je sobie oczyścić. Kawałek dalej, Arthur robił to samo ze Snowstorm, szepcząc do niej jaką jest dzielną i silną dziewczynką.

Jego największa miłość, stwierdził żartobliwie John, nim zaczął nasłuchiwać pozostałych. Tilly zamieniła się podczas tej podróży w panią Grimshaw, bo wydawała polecenie jak niegdyś ona. Nawet Wujek nie szukał wymówek, by nie pracować. Ten przywilej jak zwykle dostał jedynie Jack, który już biegał po ich nowym miejscu postoju i badał każdy kamień na ziemi, podchodząc coraz bliżej jeziora.

\- Nie za blisko – zwrócił mu uwagę John. Był trochę przewrażliwiony, woda na pewno była płytka tuż przy brzegu, ale nie chciał, by synowi coś się stało.

Jack posłusznie odsunął się od wody, dalej jednak spoglądając ciekawsko w jej stronę.

\- Małe jezioro – zauważył i chwycił niewielki kamień z ziemi, po czym rzucił go jak najdalej potrafił. – Widzę brzeg.

\- To prawda, bywają dużo większe – zgodził się z nim Arthur, nie odrywając nawet oczu od kopyta Snowstorm.

\- Niektóre są tak wielkie, że potrzeba trochę czasu nim płynąc zanim dostrzeże się drugi brzeg – dodał John i odstawił nogę Old Boya na ziemię. Poklepał ogiera po boku i obszedł go, zajmując się drugim kopytem.

\- Jak ocean? – zapytał zafascynowany Jack.

\- Nie aż tak – odparł John. – Ocean jest znacznie większy, możesz płynąć wiele dni i nie zobaczyć lądu.

Jack popatrzył na niego zszokowany, próbując sobie wyobrazić ten ogrom. John też próbował, ale ciężko było sobie wyobrazić coś tak wielkiego, gdy widziało się to tylko z bezpiecznego brzegu.

\- A da się przepłynąć ocean? – Jack podszedł bliżej zadając to pytanie. John popatrzył na syna z uśmiechem. Ta podróż wzmogła w nim ciekawość świata.

\- Statkiem tak – odpowiedział za niego Arthur.

\- A bez?

Arthur przerwał oczyszczanie kopyta i zamyślił się.

\- Może – odparł w końcu. – Nigdy nie próbowałem. Mam dość oceanów do końca życia.

Wcale mu się nie dziwił. John nienawidził czasu spędzonego w więzieniu, ale był wręcz wdzięczny policji w Saint Denis, że go aresztowali, bo gdyby trafił na statek z resztą, pewnie by już nie żył, skoro nawet umiejący pływać Arthur ledwo przeżył zatopienie jednostki. Gdyby nie to, że już nienawidził wody, z pewnością zacząłby po czymś takim. Arthur nareszcie wiedział jak czuł się te wszystkie lata.

\- A to jezioro byście przepłynęli? – Jack znów zbliżył się do brzegu, ale pamiętając ostrzeżenie Johna, nie podszedł za blisko i tylko pokazał palcem na drugi brzeg.

\- Nie wiem jak ja, ale papa na pewno nie – zaśmiał się Arthur.

\- Dlaczego? – zainteresował się Jack, teraz podchodząc do Arthura, który wyprostował się, by poświecić mu całą swoją uwagę.

\- Aż dziwne, że tego nie wiesz. – Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Który ojciec chwaliłby się własnemu dziecku, że jest tchórzem? – Nie umie pływać.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytywał chłopiec.

\- Bo woda jest niebezpieczna – odpowiedział John, nie patrząc na ukochanego ani na syna.

\- Lubię wodę – wyznał Jack. – Nie kiedy muszę się kąpać, ale chciałbym umieć pływać. Jak ryba! Albo ten niedźwiedź, którego widzieliśmy.

\- Może cię nauczę, skoro już tu jesteśmy, co ty na to? – zaproponował Arthur. John spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i gotowy zaprotestować, ale Jack doskoczył do drugiego ojca podekscytowany, gotowy na naukę choćby zaraz. 

\- Mogę? – zapytał podskakując w miejscu. Arthur uśmiechał się na ten widok. John też chciałby być teraz w tak dobrym humorze. – Mogę, mamo, mogę?

Jack już poleciał do Abigail i zaczął jej tłumaczyć na co chce dostać pozwolenie. Ją też radował entuzjazm Jacka, podczas gdy John był przerażony coraz bardziej. Nie chciał, by syn zbliżał się do wody, zwłaszcza tak głębokiej, i uczył się pływać. Jest na to zdecydowanie za mały.

Popatrzył na Arthura błagalnie, by zrezygnował z pomysłu, ale ten uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, by go uspokoić. Podziałało tylko trochę, dopóki nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Abigail.

\- Czemu nie, skoro tatuś taki chętny – zgodziła się. Jack wtulił się w nią i zaczął jej dziękować, nim rzucił się z powrotu w stronę Arthura. Rozbawiona Abigail złapała chłopca w ostatniej chwili. – Spokojnie, Jack, daj najpierw tatusiowi skończyć z końmi. Jezioro nigdzie ci nie ucieknie.

Jack chciał rozpocząć naukę już, w tej chwili, ale z Abigail nie miał szans wygrać. Nieco naburmuszony ustąpił i wrócił z nią do ogniska, które już zostało rozpalone. John obserwował ich chwilę, nim znów popatrzył na Arthura, który wrócił już do oporządzania koni. Zostawił Snowstorm i teraz zajmował się koniem Sadie.

Nie skończył jeszcze, ale John i tak zostawił Old Boya i zbliżył się do ukochanego, który stał teraz bliżej jeziora. Zerknął na nie zaniepokojony. Im dłużej wyobrażał sobie w tej ciemnej i głębokiej wodzie Jacka, tym bardziej robiło mu się niedobrze. Kawałek od brzegu woda przykryłaby nawet jego, a co dopiero chłopca, który ledwo sięgał mu do biodra. Arthur chyba postradał zmysły jeśli myślał, że pozwoli mu wciągnąć ich syna do tej zabójczej otchłani.

Przystanął przy ukochanym, czekając aż ten go zauważy, ale Arthur musiał go celowo ignorować, bo nie było mowy, że nie wyczuł albo chociaż nie usłyszał go chwilę wcześniej.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł – odezwał się John. Musiał zakończyć ten pomysł, zanim stanie się jakaś tragedia. – Musi w ogóle umieć pływać?

Arthur westchnął i odwrócił się do niego.

\- Na pewno nie zaszkodzi – odparł spokojnie. – Może mu to kiedyś uratować życie.

\- Albo je zakończyć.

Od lat wyznawał zasadę, że bezpieczniej jest po prostu nie umieć pływać. Widział już niejednego nieszczęśnika, który potrafił, a mimo to utonął, szedł na dno jak kamień i żadna umiejętność pływania mu nie pomogła. Przesadna pewność siebie w wodzie wręcz prowadziła do utonięć. Bezpieczniej było nie umieć, przynajmniej wtedy człowiek na pewno unika głębokiej wody i mniejsze jest ryzyko, że utonie. Nawet głupie zwierzęta wiedzą, że należy unikać tego, co może cię zabić, a ludzie z jakiegoś powodu pływali w wodzie dla rozrywki.

Z drugiej strony co on mógł wiedzieć? Koń też potrafił zabić, a z radością na nich jeździł. Chyba jednak mógł zrozumieć, co może się ludziom podobać w pływaniu. Choć zachowanie konia było łatwiej przewidzieć niż wody.

\- Boisz się, że się utopi – zauważył Arthur, co na pewno nie było specjalnie trudne. Każdy kto znał Johna by się domyślił przyczyn jego obaw.

\- Boję się, że każdy kto wchodzi do wody się utopi – doprecyzował. Drżał o życie Arthura ilekroć widział go w wodzie sięgającej do piersi. Na szczęście przy ich stylu życia nie były to częste przypadki. – Chciałbym nie i nauczyć się pływać, ale to silniejsze ode mnie. Wciąż pamiętam to uczucie, kiedy woda zalała mi płuca. To było lata temu, a ja wciąż pamiętam. Wciąż się boję.

Nikomu innemu poza Arthurem by się do tego nie przyznał. Wstydził się tego, że tyle lat się czegoś boi. Nie miał problemu z braniem udziału w strzelaninach, przez wiele lat spoglądał śmierci w oczy i nawet go to nie ruszało, ale woda paraliżowała go strachem.

Walczył z nim, starał się go nie okazywać, ale nigdy nie zwalczył go do końca. Dopóki przebywał na lądzie czy pokładzie albo czuł dno pod stopami, był co prawda zdenerwowany, ale nie panikował. Mógł zbliżać się do wody bez większych problemów, te zaczynały się dopiero, gdy nie mógł już stać w niej swobodnie albo głowa trafiała pod powierzchnię. Momentalnie zaczynał tonąć.

Chciał się nauczyć pływać. Nie sądził, by było mu to potrzebne, ale czuł, że powinien to umieć. Jedna z wielu umiejętności, które musi posiadać mężczyzna, zwłaszcza taki, który ma rodzinę i powinien umieć ją ochronić przed wszystkim. Jak miałby ocalić bliskie mu osoby przed utonięciem, gdy nie potrafił nawet ocalić siebie?

Arthur przyglądał mu się z troską, a gdy skończył go słuchać, podszedł bliżej i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko. John odetchnął głęboko, doceniając ten prosty gest ukochanego.

\- Wiem – zapewnił go, drugą dłoń kładąc mu na zabliźnionym policzku. John przymknął oczy, czując jak serce zaczyna wolniej bić. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że łomotało mu w piersi. Arthur podszedł jeszcze bliżej niego. – Ale Jackowi nic nie będzie. Nie pozwolę, by cokolwiek złego mu się stało. Woda jest spokojna, to nie rwąca rzeka i będę przy nim cały czas. Tak jak byłbym przy tobie, gdyby ten sukinsyn nie obrzydził ci wody na resztę życia.

Wiele wspomnień zatracił przez lata, ale to zawsze było doskonale wyraźne. Czasami wciąż śnił mu się ten dzień i budził się z przyspieszonym oddechem oraz walącym sercem.

Woda kojarzyła mu się głównie źle, ale Jack był taki podekscytowany tą nauką. Nie chciał mu tego odbierać i ufał Arthurowi, ale to nie sprawiało, że bał się mniej o życie syna. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, nawet Arthur może mu nie pomóc. Woda była zbyt nieprzewidywalna.

\- Chciałbym móc się nauczyć – wyznał, zerkając w stronę jeziora. Tak jak mówił Arthur, tafla wody była spokojna i nie zapowiadało się na porywisty wiatr, który w tak małym zbiorniku i tak nie wywołałby wielkich fal. – I pomóc też Jackowi, ale… Nie potrafię.

\- Wiem – powiedział znów Arthur, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. Usta Johna same układały się w słowa, gdy ukochany patrzył na niego tak bez żadnego politowania czy współczucia.

\- Czuję się głupio – przyznał. Znajdował ukojenie w dotyku Arthura, który gładził jego policzek kciukiem, przejeżdżając po kolei po każdej z blizn, które mógł dosięgnąć. – Mam prawie dwadzieścia siedem lat, Jack cztery, a jest bardziej odważny ode mnie.

Nigdy nie próbował się nauczyć pływać. Myślał o tym, ale nie znajdował w sobie dość odwagi, by to zrobić. Żałował niemal każdego dnia, że odebrano mu to doświadczenie na zawsze.

\- Jack jest dzieckiem, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co mu grozi. – Arthur nie przestawał mu patrzeć w oczy. Nawet gdyby chciał, John nie potrafiłby zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. – Ty też taki byłeś. Po tym co ci się stało, mało kto byłby odważny. Nikt nie może cię winić za to, że wciąż się boisz wody ani oczekiwać, że nauczysz się pływać, ty też nie powinieneś.

John uśmiechnął się słabo i opuścił w końcu wzrok, zawstydzony szczerością i ciepłem słów ukochanego. Arthur lubił żartować z jego nieumiejętności pływania, ale nigdy nie traktował tego jak czegoś, czego John powinien się wstydzić. Był mu za to wdzięczny, szczególnie gdy jego własny umysł zawodził.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał i zbliżył swoją twarz do Arthura, całując go krótko w usta. Obaj poczuli dreszcz.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się.

\- Że traktujesz to poważnie, gdy trzeba – wyjaśnił. – Inni zwykle się śmieją.

Temat pływania był ulubionym celem żartów towarzyszy z gangu. Nic tak nie bawiło pozostałych, jak drażnienie Johna.

\- To jest zabawne. – John prychnął, ale Arthur tylko uśmiechnął się i poklepał go znowu po ramieniu przed zabraniem dłoni i odsunięciem się. – Nie przejmuj się tym. Jak będziesz gotowy, to nauczysz się pływać. A jak nie, nie zmieni to tego, jakim jesteś mężczyzną czy ojcem.

Przytaknął, a usatysfakcjonowany Arthur wrócił do oporządzania konia. Już teraz spokojniejszy John, też wrócił do pracy. Może nie będzie mógł pomóc w nauce Jacka, ale na pewno będzie go wspierał z bezpiecznego brzegu i cieszył równie mocno co syn, gdy ten po raz pierwszy przepłynie kawałek o własnych siłach. Nie zasługiwał, by żyć w ciągłym strachu jak jego papa.

Kto wie? Może dzięki temu on też w końcu znajdzie w sobie odwagę, by nauczyć się pływać. Jeśli czterolatek może, to czemu nie on?

Nim oporządzili konie, zdążył nawet trochę zaakceptować cały ten pomysł z nauką pływania. Jack pewnie nawet nigdy nie będzie musiał skorzystać z tej umiejętności, w końcu on sobie jakoś radził bez pływania, ale na pewno nie zaszkodzi tego umieć. Gdyby on umiał te dwanaście lat temu, Arthur nie musiałby go ratować. Przeżył tylko dlatego, bo nie był sam. Gdyby był, już dawno zostałby posiłkiem ryb.

Nad Jackiem czuwało póki co sporo osób, jeszcze przez kilka lat tak będzie, ale w końcu zacznie być bardziej samodzielny, chodzić własnymi ścieżkami, kiedy to nikt go nie będzie pilnował. Musiał umieć sam o siebie zadbać, bo któregoś dnia może nie mieć takiego szczęścia jak niegdyś John.

Myślał, że jest całkowicie przekonany do tego pomysłu, ale gdy Arthur oznajmił Jackowi, że zabiera go do wody, John znów zaczął się stresować i chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu był głodny, nie przyjął oferowanego przez Sadie jedzenia tylko poszedł za ukochanym i ich synem. Abigail podreptała za nim.

Przybyli nad jezioro, gdy Arthur i Jack pozbyli się już większości ubrań. Byli bez butów, tylko w spodniach, gotowi wejść do wody.

\- Nauczę się pływać! – zawołał podekscytowany Jack, zwracając się do nich.

John uśmiechnął się do syna bez przekonania i zerknął na Abigail, która miała na twarzy równie sztuczny uśmiech i zasłaniała go przy okazji nieco dłonią. Z nerwów zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie. Miło było wiedzieć, że nie tylko on się denerwuje.

\- Jeśli nie zje nas żaden potwór – zażartował Arthur, prowadząc Jacka w stronę wody. Chłopiec zatrzymał się zdumiony.

\- Jest tu potwór?

\- Nah, nic nam tu nie grozi – zapewnił go i poczochrał mu włosy. – Gotowy popływać po raz pierwszy?

\- Tak!

Jack wbiegł do wody entuzjastycznie. John w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od zwrócenia mu uwagi, by czegoś takiego nie robił, ale przypomniał sobie, że Arthur teraz rządzi i ani on, ani Abigail nie powinni się wtrącać, choć mieli na to oboje ochotę.

\- Myślisz, że nic mu nie będzie? – zapytała go przyjaciółka, obserwując jak Jack wchodzi do coraz głębszej wody. Już wyglądał, jakby był w niebezpieczeństwie, a ledwo oddalił się od brzegu.

\- Oby.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Arthur zrobi wszystko, by Jack był bezpieczny, ale woda może mieć inne plany.

\- Jeśli coś się stanie Jackowi, zabiję najpierw Arthura, a potem ciebie, bo go nie powstrzymałeś – ostrzegła go i mówiła to całkowicie poważnie.

\- Musiałabyś najpierw dopaść go szybciej ode mnie – stwierdził, też nie żartując. – Albo zanim on wykończyłby się sam.

Arthur nie przeżyłby utraty kolejnego dziecka, a już na pewno długo dochodziłby do siebie i tym razem nie miałby mu jak pomóc, bo sam byłby załamany śmiercią Jacka. Wierzył jednak, że dzisiejszy wieczór nie skończy się tragicznie. Ludzie od wieków uczyli się pływać, to nie może być takie trudne, gdy nie paraliżuje cię strach.

Jack był już w wodzie powyżej pasa. Arthur w tym czasie ledwo zmoczył nogi. Cały czas pilnie obserwował chłopca, gdy ten zaznajamiał się z wodą po raz pierwszy w życiu. Przecinał ją rękoma, brał w dłonie, podskakiwał. Dobrze się bawił, podczas gdy John już umierał ze strachu, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze.

Co jak Jack się przewróci podczas skakania? Wpadnie pod wodę i nałyka się jej, zaleje mu płuca. Na pewno go to przestraszy na śmierć i już nigdy nie postawi stopy w wodzie.

Czuł się jak drań, mając małą nadzieję, że do tego dojdzie i Jack zniechęci się do pływania, dzięki czemu woda nie będzie mogła mu zagrozić.

\- Wygląda póki co dobrze – stwierdziła Abigail. Oboje słyszeli śmiech Jacka, ale nie byli w stanie stwierdzić o czym rozmawia z Arthurem, który uśmiechał się do niego cały czas.

John przytaknął, zastanawiając się czy nie podejść bliżej, by lepiej wszystko słyszeć i móc zaprotestować, gdyby Arthur zasugerował coś niebezpiecznego.

Nie, nie może się tak zachowywać. Powiedział ukochanemu, że mu ufa, nie zamierzał teraz pokazywać czegoś zgoła innego. Poza tym nie znał się na pływaniu, więc jego uwagi nie będą miały żadnego znaczenia, więc powinien po prostu siedzieć cicho i dać Arthurowi pracować w spokoju.

Omal nie wyrwał się w stronę wody, gdy Jack po kilku słowach Arthura niespodziewanie przykucnął tak, że schował się cały pod wodę i siedział tak kilka sekund, nim wynurzył się z powrotem, uśmiechnięty jakby dopiero co nie był otoczony przez coś, co mogło go w każdej chwili zabić.

\- Nie mogę na to patrzeć – stwierdziła Abigail i przesłoniła oczy. Zabrała rękę, gdy Jack odwrócił się w ich stronę i pomachał im entuzjastycznie.

John odmachał, patrząc co jeszcze Arthur wymyśli.

Jack zanurzył się jeszcze kilka razy, a potem razem z Arthurem wszedł na głębszą wodę, aż na powierzchni wystawała chłopakowi tylko głowa. John był pewien, że jest cały blady, bo Abigail taka była, więc musiał wyglądać podobnie.

\- Może i został ojcem, ale dalej ma coś z nieodpowiedzialnego wujka – stwierdził przerażony.

O tyle dobrze, że Arthur trzymał teraz dłoń na ramieniu Jacka, więc w każdej chwili mógł go złapać, gdyby miał zacząć tonąć.

\- Jest taki mały w tej wodzie – zaniepokoiła się Abigail.

Musiał się z nią zgodzić. Zwłaszcza przy Arthurze, któremu nie groziło w każdej chwili zalanie oczu i ust, Jack wyglądał jakby miał zaraz pójść na dno.

Abigail złapał go nagle za rękę, gdy Arthur stanął za Jackiem i pomógł mu położyć się na wodzie. Chłopak nawet się nie przeraził, uśmiechał się cały czas, jakby przeżywał najlepsze chwile swojego życie, zupełnie odwrotnie od dwóch swoich rodziców.

John ścisnął pocieszająco dłoń Abigail. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu stałaby tu sama, a on nawet by się nie przejął, że Jack może utonąć. Teraz mogli wspierać się razem.

Po kładzeniu się na plecach i swobodnym unoszeniu się na wodzie, przyszła kolej na brzuch. Podtrzymywany od dołu przez Arthura, Jack nie miał żadnego problemu, by znowu schować głowę pod wodę. Największy koszmar Johna wręcz go bawił i Arthura najwyraźniej też, bo roześmiał się głośno po którymś razie.

Wyglądało na to, że zbliża się właściwa nauka pływania. Przez kilka następnych minut Jack uczył się prawidłowego poruszania rękoma i nogami. Arthur pokazał mu nawet na sobie, jak pływa człowiek i przez chwilę John martwił się o dodatkową osobę, gdy ukochany przepłynął kawałek, a jego głowa znalazła się zbyt blisko wody, by John nie był zdenerwowany.

Nauka poruszania się w wodzie trwała długo, ale przynajmniej mieli pewność, że Jack ją opanował. W oczach Johna, chłopak już potrafił pływać i mógł wyjść z wody, ale Arthur miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

John pociągnął Abigail jeszcze bliżej brzegu, tak że zamoczyli sobie buty stojąc w płytkiej wodzie. Arthur zerknął na nich i uśmiechnął się w ich stronę, nim skupił się znowu na synu, trzymając go pewnie na rękach, by nie poszedł na dno.

\- Puszczę cię teraz – zwrócił się do chłopca. Słyszeli go teraz idealnie. John żałował, że podszedł bliżej i miał okazję to usłyszeć.

\- Okej – przytaknął niewzruszony Jack, a Arthur po chwili zabrał ręce.

Abigail była gotowa wskoczyć do wody w każdej chwili, John mógł tylko stać sparaliżowany na brzegu, czekając aż Jack zacznie tonąć.

Mijały sekundy, a chłopak nie znikał pod powierzchnią. Unosił się na niej bez problemu, ledwo co poruszając rękoma, jak wcześniej gdy leżał na plecach.

John wstrzymał oddech, a Abigail ścisnęła go mocno za dłoń, gdy ich syn zaczął powoli płynąć samodzielnie i bez żadnej pomocy. Poruszał się powoli do przodu, niewprawiony, ale póki co bezpieczny.

I strasznie szczęśliwy.

\- Udało mi się, tatusiu! – zawołał do Arthura, który leniwie sunął w wodzie obok niego, bez problemu dotrzymując mu tempa.

\- Brawo, Jack! – pochwalił. – Zdolny z ciebie dzieciak, wiedziałem, że ci się uda.

Jack zaśmiał się i płynął dalej, oddalając się coraz bardziej od brzegu. Abigail nie wskoczyła jeszcze do wody tylko dlatego, bo Arthur cały czas podążał za Jackiem. Musiało już być tak głęboko, że nawet on nie dotykał stopami podłoża. Johnowi było niedobrze od samego patrzenia, ale nie mógł też opanować dumy, gdy obserwował jak syn płynie powoli i o własnych siłach.

Ukochany miał rację, zdolny dzieciak. Mieli najlepszego syna na świecie.

Obaj odpłynęli jeszcze kawałek nim Arthur najwyraźniej zarządził powrót. Jack zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę brzegu. Nawet z daleka widzieli jego szeroki uśmiech, gdy tak pędził w ich stronę, aż był już na tyle blisko, że natrafił na dno.

Roześmiany wybiegł z wody i podbiegł do nich, mokry jak pies i równie szczęśliwy. Gdyby go miał, merdałby teraz ogonem.

\- Widzieliście? – zapytał ich podskakując w miejscu. – Umiem pływać! Tatuś nauczył mnie pływać!

\- Widzieliśmy – odparła Abigail i wzięła syna na ręce, przytulając go mocno do siebie. Też miał na to ochotę. Nic się nie stało, ale tych kilkadziesiąt minut bardzo go zestresowało. Musiał uściskać Jacka, by szybciej się uspokoić. – Pięknie pływałeś.

\- Tak, jak ryba – pochwalił John. Jack uśmiechnął się do niego dumny, wyciągając ręce w jego stronę.

Abigail podała mu chłopca i tak jak ona, wyściskał go mocno, szczęśliwy że nic złego się nie stało. Teraz będzie miał już pewność, że syn będzie bezpieczniejszy w wodzie. Na razie pewnie nie dałby sobie rady w rzece, ale z czasem nabierze wprawy. Woda już mu tak nie groziła jak jemu.

\- Mogę popływać jeszcze? – zapytał Jack, wyrywając się Johnowi, by znowu wskoczyć do wody.

Przytrzymał syna mocniej, nie pozwalając mu uciec. Dość pływania jak na jeden dzień. Mógłby być nawet najlepszym pływakiem na świecie, a John i tak będzie się o niego bał. 

\- Może innym razem, Jack. – Całe szczęście Abigail była tego samego zdania. – Już późno, czas iść spać.

\- Ale ja chcę pływać – jęknął rozczarowany.

Arthur stworzył potwora.

\- Bez dyskusji, młody człowieku – ucięła wszelką dyskusję Abigail. Zebrała ubrania Jacka i odebrała go od Johna, kierując się w stronę ogniska. – Nie będziesz pływał w nocy.

Jack nie protestował więcej, tylko z utęsknieniem patrzył wodę.

\- Dziękuję, tatusiu – odezwał się nagle.

John odwrócił się do Arthura, który dopiero wyszedł z jeziora, zaczesując mokre włosy do tyłu.

\- Nie ma za co, synu – odparł z uśmiechem nim popatrzył na Johna i prychnął rozbawiony. – Na co się gapisz?

Tak jakby nie wiedział. Teraz gdy strach już minął, John mógł jak zwykle podziwiać ciało ukochanego, które zawsze sprawiało wrażenie, jakby wyszło spod renesansowego dłuta. Arthur cały ociekał wodą, kapała mu z włosów i brody na szerokie ramiona, po czym spływała w dół klatki piersiowej i nieco wychudzonego, ale dalej imponującego brzucha. Ciężko było Johnowi nie śledzić wzrokiem każdej z tych kropli i ich wędrówki w dół tego umięśnionego przez lata ciężkiej pracy ciała.

Niektóre krople zatrzymywały się na włosach porastających pierś Arthura, jedna zakończyła podróż na sutku. Wszystkie pozostałe docierały do spodni i wsiąkały w materiał dżinsów, albo osiadały na znikającym pod spodniami szlaku włosów, zmuszając Johna do śledzenia wzrokiem kolejnej kropli. Znów ją obserwował, aż zaschło mu w ustach i miał ochotę przejechać językiem po mokrym torsie ukochanego, by złapać każdą z tych kropli i zwilżyć gardło.

\- Na nic – odpowiedział i odchrząknął, robiąc krok w stronę Arthura, który niespodziewanie się cofnął, dalej w dobrym humorze.

\- Wracaj do reszty i przynieś mi ręcznik – polecił, podnosząc z ziemi swoją koszulę, torbę i buty. – Nie mogę wrócić w mokrej koszuli.

\- Mnie by to nie przeszkadzało – skomentował jeszcze nim nieco rozczarowany odwrócił się i odszedł do obozowiska. I tak byli za blisko, by cokolwiek zrobić. Ich przyjaciele też zorientowaliby się co robią, więc znikanie by się zabawić nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Dołączył do reszty, gdzie Jack opowiadał z przejęciem o swojej nauce pływania, zbyt rozbudzony, by kłaść się jeszcze spać. Dorośli słuchali go z uwagą, popijając coś z kubków. Tym czymś okazała się być whisky, której butelkę Wujek trzymał między nogami, na szczęście nie pijąc prosto z niej. Wciąż mógł się załapać, ale najpierw obowiązki.

Wyciągnął z wozu ręcznik Arthura i odprowadzany wzrokiem przez pozostałych, wrócił do ukochanego, który wpatrzony w jezioro palił papierosa, dalej nagi od pasa w górę. Jego plecy wyglądały jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle, ale zamiast przylgnąć do nich, na co miał ochotę, zarzucił na nie ręcznik i zaczął wycierać ukochanego.

Arthur obrócił głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Miło z twojej strony – wymamrotał z papierosem w ustach.

\- Znasz mnie, zawsze gotowy pomóc.

\- I dotykać – dodał żartobliwie, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy John wykorzystał okazję i „przypadkiem” przejechał po mokrej tali samą dłonią, a nie ręcznikiem.

\- Ty też wykorzystałbyś okazję – wytknął mu.

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Nie mówię, że nie – przyznał i zaciągnął się głęboko, nim podał papierosa Johnowi, odwracając się jednocześnie w jego stronę i dmuchając mu dymem w twarz. – Potrzymaj.

John włożył papierosa do ust, obserwując zachłannie jak Arthur wyciera twarz, włosy i pierś. Trzeba było zacząć od tego ostatniego.

Gdy skończył, Arthur zaczął się ubierać i wkrótce ulubiony widok Johna został zasłonięty przez koszulę.

\- Wracajmy.

Arthur zarzucił jeszcze torbę na ramię i ruszył w stronę obozowiska, przechodząc zaraz obok Johna i klepiąc go niespodziewanie w pośladki. John zachłysnął się zaskoczony i omal nie wypuścił papierosa z ust, po czym popatrzył za ukochanym, który obejrzał się na niego, uśmiechając się wrednie.

\- Drań – wymamrotał pod nosem i szybko dogonił Arthura, oddając mu papierosa. – Obyśmy zdążyli zanim wypiją całą whisky. 

\- Niedoczekanie – odparł zdeterminowany.

Jack wciąż opowiadał o pływaniu, gdy dołączyli do reszty i usiedli przy ogniu. Sadie i Tilly podały im po kubku whisky, nim wszyscy dalej słuchali Jacka tak długo, aż biedak zmęczył się całym tym gadaniem i zasnął pomiędzy mówieniem, a ziewaniem z wyczerpania.

Abigail od razu zabrała go do wozu, po chwili dołączyła do nich Tilly. Wujek położył się przy ogniu z resztką whisky pod pachą, a Sadie zajęła swoje miejsce i wkrótce wszyscy spali. Tylko Arthur i John dalej czuwali, ale z nich dwóch tylko John nie mógł się położyć.

Obaj zjedli późną kolację. Jedzenie już dawno wystygło, ale po tym całym pływaniu i stresie, zajadaliby się chętnie nawet korzonkami. Ich przyjaciele musieli przewidzieć, że będą bardziej głodni niż zwykle, bo zostawili im sporo resztek z kolacji, która zdawała się nie kończyć.

Napełnili żołądki aż nie mogli już przełknąć nim więcej, po czym wyciągnęli chrapiącemu Wujkowi whisky spod pachy i popili jedzenie, dzieląc się resztką alkoholu i siedząc w ciszy. John mógłby bez problemu zasnąć po czymś takim, ale zamiast tego czekała go nocna warta i przytulanie się do karabinu zamiast do pleców ukochanego, który strasznie się ociągał z kładzeniem się do snu.

Siedział na ich śpiworach zwrócony bokiem do ogniska, by płomienie rzucały mu światło na dziennik, który jak co dzień uzupełniał, czy to zapiskami czy rysunkami nowych roślin lub zwierząt napotkanych w czasie podróży. Kończyły mu się już strony, John wątpił, że wystarczą mu na długo, nie jeśli dalej będzie miał tyle ciekawych w jego mniemaniu rzeczy do zapisania.

\- Nie kładziesz się jeszcze? – zapytał ukochanego po pewnym czasie. Arthur nie wyglądał, jakby miał w planach sen, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że nie ma drugi dzień z rzędu pierwszej warty. Skończył już pisać, ale zamiast się położyć, zapalił kolejnego papierosa i rwał na strzępy jakieś rośliny, które zerwał wcześniej tego dnia.

\- Chcę z tobą trochę posiedzieć – odparł po prostu, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od swojego zajęcia.

John uśmiechnął się, czując jak robi mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Mmm – odmruknął i wrócił do strugania w drewnie, by zająć czymś czas na warcie. Karabin trzymał pod pachą, gotowy w każdej chwili za niego chwycić.

Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę w swoim towarzystwie, w ogóle nie rozmawiając, co nie było dla nich żadnym problemem, potrafili tak robić cały czas. John co jakiś czas zerkał na ukochanego i śledził postępy jego pracy. Arthur rozdrabniał kolejną roślinę. Pierwszej nie znał, ale tę rozpoznał jako łopian, który po chwili dorzucił do reszty i postawił nad ogniem, zalewając obie rośliny wodą, by się zagotowały. Lek? Był chory? Miał nadzieję, że nie.

\- Bezpiecznie tu – odezwał się nagle, rozsiadając się wygodnie i patrząc w płomienie przed sobą. John uwielbiał jak wyglądał oświetlony przez ogień. Żałował, że nie może tego uwiecznić na papierze, jak Arthur robił to z nim.

\- Nie licząc niedźwiedzi, które najwyraźniej tu mieszkają – przypomniał.

Arthur dopiero co dokończył rysunek niedźwiedzicy i jej młodych. Wyglądał świetnie jak zawsze. John zawsze uważał, że ukochany mógłby trochę zarobić na swoich rysunkach, gdyby zajął się tym profesjonalnie. Może nie byłby nowym Rembrandtem i nie byłoby z tego milionów, ale zawsze to jakiś zastrzyk gotówki od ludzi, którzy mogli nie mieć dostępu do studia fotograficznego i tylko tak mogliby mieć jakąś pamiątkę po bliskich. 

\- Ale poza tym…

Musiał się z nim zgodzić. Od dawna już nie czuli się zagrożeni. Nikt ich nie niepokoił, nie sprawdzał kim są. Groźnych dzikich zwierząt też próżno było szukać. Na początku to poczucie bezpieczeństwa niepokoiło, oczekiwali wręcz kiedy ktoś lub coś ich w końcu zaatakuje, tak jak zawsze miało to miejsce, ale nic takiego się nie stało, więc w końcu się przyzwyczaili.

Arthur zamieszał w swoim małym wywarze i po upewnieniu się, że ogień za szybko się nie zgaśnie, wstał z ziemi i podniósł swoją torbę, zarzucając ją sobie na ramię, jakby się gdzieś wybierał.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał go od razu John. – Chyba nie na polowanie?

Co on chciał upolować o tej porze na równinach? I po co, skoro w każdej chwili mogli złowić parę ryb jak to robili odkąd ruszyli w górę rzeki.

Arthur zaciągnął się papierosem i wyrzucił peta do ogniska.

\- Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? – zadał własne pytanie, nie kłopocząc się z wyjaśnieniami.

John popatrzył na śpiących przyjaciół, kompletnie bezbronnych. Czuł się źle zostawiając ich, ale z drugiej strony, dziesiątki ludzi przesypia noce w dziczy i nic im nie było, a on stał przed okazją, by spędzić z Arthurem nieco wspólnego czasu.

Wybór był w gruncie rzeczy prosty.

\- Jasne – zgodził się i wstał, zostawiając broń oraz strugany kawałek drewna przy ognisku i podążając za Arthurem. – Dokąd idziemy?

\- Zobaczysz.

John prychnął.

\- Musisz być taki tajemniczy? – spytał, uważnie stawiając kroki. Księżyc dawał sporo światła, ale nie chciał przypadkiem złamać nogi i mocno utrudnić podróż reszcie.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz zobaczysz. – Ku niezadowoleniu Johna, szli w stronę jeziora, nie wiedział tylko po co, więc gdy się zatrzymali, popatrzył na Arthura pytająco. – Muszę się umyć.

\- Pół wieczora spędziłeś w wodzie – przypomniał mu zdziwiony, ale nie miał za dużo powodów do narzekań, bo ukochany pozbywał się ubrań.

Arthur popatrzył na niego zdegustowany.

\- Nazywasz to kąpielą? – zapytał i rzucił koszulę na ziemię, zaraz obok torby, która wylądowała tam wcześniej. – Tobie też by się przydała.

Dobrze o tym wiedział. Minęło kilka dni od jego ostatniej kąpieli, a słońce na równinach przygrzewało tak mocno, że całymi dniami się pocił, z kolei do potu przyczepiał się wzbijane przez wiatr kurz i pył. Chociaż przez chwilę miło byłoby się uwolnić od tego lepkiego potu.

\- Czemu nie – zgodził się i od razu odpiął pas z bronią, a potem szelki. – Ale będziemy potrzebować my… - Nim zdążył skończyć mówić, Arthur wyciągnął ze swojej torby zawiniątko, które po odsłonięciu szmat okazało się kostką mydła. – Czy ta torba jest bez dna?

Arthur uśmiechnął się i podał mu mydło, by zdjąć spodnie i buty.

\- Zapewniam cię, że ma dno – odparł i gdy był już nagi, zabrał Johnowi mydło. – Rozbieraj się.

\- Zero subtelności – poskarżył się, ale wykonał polecenie i zaczął rozpinać koszule.

\- Subtelności mogę użyć wobec niewinnej panienki, która nigdy nie obcowała z mężczyzną, a nie u wyuzdanego sodomity.

Gdyby nazwał go tak ktoś inny, by go obrazić, ten ktoś już by nie miał zębów.

\- Czuję się urażony – przyznał ostentacyjnym tonem. – Zabrzmiało jakbym był jakąś kurwą.

Arthur obejrzał go dokładnie od stóp do głów, zapewne porównując go z tymi wszystkimi prostytutkami, z którymi w życiu sypiał. John celowo zaczął się ociągać ze zdjęciem koszuli, by nieco się z nim podroczyć. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy grdyka ukochanego drgnęła gwałtownie.

\- Nie mógłbyś być dziwką – stwierdził w końcu, robiąc krok w jego stronę.

\- Dlaczego?

Powód był oczywisty, z tą twarzą miałby powodzenie może tylko u zdesperowanych mężczyzn, którzy nie mogli dłużej ukrywać kim są, ale był ciekaw co powie Arthur. Był w humorze na dogryzanie, więc na pewno wspomni coś o bliznach i tłustych włosach.

Gdy był młodszy, nasłuchał się od wielu mężczyzn rzucanych z pogardą słów o tym, że jest ślicznym chłopcem, dopóki nie zmężniał i w końcu przestano go obrażać. Było to tak nagminne, że coś musiało w tym być. Pewnie lepiej sprawdziłby się wtedy w tym zawodzie. Przez jakiś rok, dopóki ktoś by go nie skatował za nierządny akt i łamanie prawa bożego. Męskie prostytutki żyły bardzo krótko. 

Arthur zbliżył się do niego, gdy miał już zsunąć koszulę z ramion. John patrzył mu w oczy, dostrzegając w nich mile widziane pożądanie. Tak dał się zahipnotyzować temu spojrzeniu, że ręka ukochanego tylko mignęła mu w kącie oka, gdy ten złapał go nagle za kołnierz koszuli i szarpnął za nią, przyciągając go bliżej.

John mógł poczuć jego oddech na ustach, tak blisko był, ale gdy Arthur tak na niego patrzył, nie pozwalając odwrócić wzroku, nie odważył się skorzystać z okazji i go pocałować. Jeszcze nie.

\- Bo ja się nie dzielę, chłopcze – powiedział tym samym głosem, którego używał do zastraszania ludzi i który skutecznie sprawiał, że Johnowi miękły kolana.

Teraz była jego kolej, by przełknąć nerwowo ślinę, gdy wywołany niespodziewanymi słowami Arthura dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oczekiwał żartu, a został w przyjemny sposób zaskoczony.

Nie przestając patrzeć w te głodne oczy, John położył jedną dłoń na ramieniu ukochanego, a drugą na jego podbródku, wplatając palce w gęstą brodę, która go porastała. Obaj ciężko oddychali, a krew pulsowała im w żyłach. Powietrze wokół nich było ciężkie i gorące jak ich ciała, które były tak blisko, że praktycznie się nimi stykali. John pragnął jednak innego połączenia.

Nie siląc się na delikatność, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wbił palce w skórę Arthura i przyciągnął go do wygłodniałego pocałunku. Gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły, ich ciała podążyły zaraz za nimi. Jęknęli jednocześnie, gdy przylgnęli do siebie piersiami, napierając jeden na drugiego, jakby chcieli się przewrócić i pominąć kąpiel.

Arthur złapał go za biodro, by nie pozostała już między nimi żądna przestrzeń. Warcząc, gdy jego naga męskość zetknęła się z szorstkim materiałem spodni Johna, położył mu drugą dłoń na prawym barku i przejechał po nim paznokciami, z ochotą odpowiadając na pocałunek.

John zamruczał zadowolony, wkładając w niego całą swoją żądzę, którą odczuwał od kilku dni, kiedy nie mieli z Arthurem okazji się zbliżyć tak jak obaj pragnęli. Całowali się żarliwie, momentami boleśnie, ale byli zbyt zdesperowani siebie, by się tym przejmować. Z radością przywitali do pocałunku krew, nie wiedząc nawet kto komu rozgryzł wargę tak mocno i nie przejmując się tym ani trochę.

Całowali się tak długo, aż zabrakło im tchu, a nawet wtedy niechętnie przerywali to, co w końcu zaspokoiło choć trochę ich głód siebie. Dysząc, John popatrzył w niemal czarne oczy Arthura i znów zadrżał. Wyglądał jak dzikie zwierzę gotowe rozszarpać każdego na swojej drodze i John nie miał nic przeciwko, by być tym kimś.

Podniecenie wciąż krążyło mu w żyłach, ale słabło z każdą sekundą, gdy nie było już podsycane przez gwałtowny pocałunek, po którym czuli nawzajem swoje serce łomoczące w klatkach piersiowych, które wciąż przylegały do siebie, unosząc się i opadając od ich ciężkich oddechów.

Arthur odsunął się pierwszy, w tej samej w chwili, w której z jego oczu zniknęła dzikość, ale nie głód. Patrzył na Johna, jakby ledwo się powstrzymywał i tylko obecność przyjaciół kilka stóp dalej hamowała go przed powaleniem Johna na ziemie i wzięcia sobie tego, czego pożądał.

\- Chodź – wychrypiał, dalej głębokim z podniecenia głosem, podnosząc z ziemi mydło, które upuścił. – Umyjmy te twoje tłuste kłaki.

Ah, jest i dogryzający Arthur. Żądza nie zdołała go całkowicie wygonić i pewnie już tego nie zrobi, gdy wejdą do jeziora, które ostudzi ich podniecenie. 

Może trzeba było zaryzykować.

\- Wiesz – zaczął John, gdy odzyskał głos po tym niespodziewany, choć dobrze mu znanym wyznaniu – marny byłby z ciebie sutener z takim podejściem.

Arthur popatrzył na niego i roześmiał się.

\- Pewnie masz rację – zgodził się z uśmiechem. – Pospiesz się, wypadałoby skończyć zanim trzeba będzie obudzić Wujka na wartę.

Pozbył się spodni z problemami, jego męskość była częściowo twarda i bardzo wrażliwa, łaknąca dotyku, czy to jego czy Arthura. Zignorował potrzeby swojego ciała i podążył za ukochanym do jeziora, wchodząc do niego powoli i niepewnie, by nie natrafić na spadek dna i nie polecieć na twarz do wody.

Szedł dokładnie tak samo jak Arthur, który obserwował go czujnie ze swojego miejsca, zanurzony w wodzie aż do mostka. John denerwował się tym bardziej, im głębiej się znajdował, ale wiedząc że ukochany ma na niego oko, zmusił się do wejścia głębiej, choć zwykle gdy kąpał się sam, zatrzymałby się już dawno, gdy woda sięgała mu ledwie do kolan.

\- W porządku? – zapytał z troską Arthur. Jeszcze chwilę temu brzmiał groźnie jak tylko się dało, teraz brzmiał jak najbardziej troskliwa osoba na świecie. John nie potrafił wybrać którą stronę ukochanego kocha bardziej.

\- Przeżyję – odparł, bardzo świadomy otaczającej go zewsząd wody. – Chyba.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, skarbie – obiecał mu Arthur i zaczął pocierać mydło między dłońmi, nim podał je Johnowi, by mógł zrobić to samo. – Daj znać, gdy trzeba będzie ci umyć włosy.

\- Ty też – zauważył i zaczął się powoli namydlać, starając się myśleć o tym jak przyjemnie jest w końcu zmyć z siebie brud ostatnich kilku dni, a nie o wodzie, w której stał. Arthur pomagał, nucąc zaraz obok niego i przypominając mu, że w razie czego ktoś wyciągnie go z wody. Był bezpieczny.

Umyli się powoli, korzystając z tego, że nikt ich nie popędza ani nie goni ich czas. Zerkali czasami w stronę obozowiska, ale nie dostrzegali niczego podejrzanego, więc mogli się nawet trochę zrelaksować. Może nie była to ciepła kąpiel w łaźni, z pieniącą się wodą pachnącą olejkami, ale przez wiele lat mieli tylko to, by się umyć – kawałek mydła i rzekę lub jezioro niedaleko obozu. Potrafili wycisnąć z tych warunków ile tylko się dało. Nie inaczej było i tym razem.

\- Jack mnie o coś zapytał, gdy uczyłem go pływać – odezwał się Arthur, gdy John mył mu włosy i przy okazji plecy.

\- O co? – zapytał, przesuwając dłońmi w górę pleców, na szerokie ramiona. Na prawym wciąż było widać ślady zostawione chwilę wcześniej przez jego paznokcie.

\- Czy papa kiedyś z nim popływa. 

John zamarł, ku niezadowoleniu Arthura, któremu bardzo podobało się to całe mycie. Do tego stopnia, że prawie zaczął mruczeć jak kot.

\- Utopiłeś się, Marston? – zapytał go w końcu, gdy John długo się nie odzywał. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałeś mu prawdę – zareagował w końcu.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że z tobą porozmawiam.

\- Czemu narobiłeś mu nadziei? – zdziwił się i kontynuował mycie ukochanego, ale z mniejszym zapałem niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Powiedziałem tylko, że spróbuję cię przekonać, nie że na pewno pójdziesz z nim popływać. Nie narobiłem mu żadnej nadziei.

\- Możesz nie próbować – stwierdził stanowczo. – Zmarnujesz tylko swój i mój czas. Nie nauczę się pływać.

\- Może tak, może nie – rozmyślał Arthur, nim na moment odwrócił głowę w stronę Johna. – Mogę cię nauczyć jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie chcę – odparł od razu i bez zawahania. Wiedział jak to się skończy, po co w ogóle próbować?

Byłoby miło dzielić radość z synem, ale po tym co widział tego wieczora, przeszła mu ta chwilowa ochota na naukę. Wodę była dalej tak samo straszna jak zawsze, bał się jej nawet gdy nie dotyczyła jego i nigdy się z nią nie oswoi. Ten strach siedział w nim zbyt głęboko, panował nad nim tylko tyle ile trzeba, nie więcej.

Nawet tak genialny nauczyciel, jakim najwyraźniej był Arthur mu nie pomoże. To czego potrzebował, to skrzela, a i z nimi pewnie wpadłby w panikę, gdyby tylko znalazł się pod wodą. 

\- Jesteśmy już w wodzie, moglibyśmy skorzystać – przekonywał go dalej Arthur, nadstawiając głowę do masowania.

\- Jestem tu, żeby się umyć – przypomniał mu. – Nie planuję się dzisiaj topić.

\- Pilnowałbym cię – obiecał jak zwykle.

\- I spróbował utopić jak czasami lubisz robić – wytknął mu. Nie miał nawet pojęcia czemu ukochany to robi, czy to jakiś pokrętny sposób oswojenia go z wodą czy po prostu chciał się zabawić kosztem jego strachu, ale nienawidził być przez niego podtapianym.

Arthur nawet nie zaprzeczył, po prostu zaśmiał się pod nosem zadowolony. Zirytowany jego odpowiedzią John szybko zanurzył dłoń pod wodę i wyrzucił ją w górę wyprost na twarz ukochanego, który momentalnie przestał się śmiać. 

Arthur stał nieruchomo zaskoczony, z rękoma uniesionymi nieco w górę. Zostały tam po tym, gdy instynktownie próbował osłonić twarz, ale było już na to za późno. John wrócił do mycia go i zaczął nucić, czekając aż ukochany zacznie znów normalnie funkcjonować.

Gdy Arthur w końcu znów się poruszył, pierwsze co zrobił to otarł twarz z wody i piany, która spłynęła z włosów.

\- To nie była najmądrzejsza decyzja w twoim życiu, Marston – odezwał się też w końcu, znów używając swojego strasznego głosu. John nie zareagował ani podnieceniem jak poprzednio, ani strachem jak zrobiłby to ktoś obcy, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego tonu.

\- Zamknij się i przykucnij, Morgan – polecił, nie czekając na ruch ukochanego i samemu popychając go nieco w dół, od razu szarpiąc go też za włosy, by odchylił głowę do spłukania. – Żeby nauczyć się pływać, musiałbym umieć zanurzyć głowę pod wodę, a wiesz, że tego najbardziej się boję.

Czasami wystarczało tylko to, by do nosa dostała mu się woda, a on instynktownie prychał, by się jej pozbyć, jednocześnie starając się oddychać przez usta, co nie było najlepszym pomysłem, gdy nie było się na powierzchni.

Nieważne czy był gotowy na spotkanie z wodą i nabrał zawczasu powietrza czy nie, gdy tylko znajdował się pod nią, zaczynał się bać, że nie wystawi głowy na powierzchnię dość szybko, by się nie utopić. Im dłużej był pod wodą i nie mógł wypłynąć na powierzchnię, tym bardziej był spanikowany, a im bardziej był spanikowany, tym mocniej zaczynał się topić i wpadał w jeszcze większą panikę, podczas gdy czas uciekał. Tracił orientację, nie wiedział gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, tlenu nagle robiło się jeszcze mniej. Sytuacja była jeszcze gorsza, gdy nie mógł poczuć dna i nie wiedział, czy ktoś w porę go uratuje, bo tylko na sobie nie mógł polegać. Nieważne jak mocno się starał, jak bardzo poruszał kończynami, nic nie przybliżało go do powierzchni, może tylko na sekundę lub dwie, a potem znów był wciągany pod wodę i koszmar zaczynał się na nowo.

Ta bezradność, oczekiwanie na ratunek, który może w ogóle nie nadejść tylko potęgowały jego strach. Gdy płuca zaczynały w końcu piec i domagać się tlenu, nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać. Wbrew logice otwierał więc usta by jakoś nabrać powietrza, ale jedyne co znajdywało drogę do jego płuc, to woda. Zachłyśnięty nią, znów robił to samo, by się jej pozbyć, skutkiem czego łykał jej jeszcze więcej i powoli zaczynało mu się robić ciemno przed oczami.

\- Wiem – odparł Arthur, zamykając oczy, gdy John nabrał wody w dłonie i spłukał mu włosy. – Moglibyśmy zacząć powoli, od unoszenia się na wodzie.

Poddać się wodzie, tak po prostu? Nigdy w życiu.

\- Namawiasz mnie tylko po to, żeby coś mi zrobić, gdy najmniej będę się tego spodziewał.

\- Nigdy w życiu – odparł niewinnie, ale zarazem uśmiechając się złośliwie, tak jakby John nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Mrużąc oczy nabrał znów wody w dłonie i wylał ją znów na włosy ukochanego, po czym szybko złapał go za ramiona i z całej siły pchnął niczego niespodziewającego się Arthura w dół, aż znalazł się pod wodą.

Puścił go od razu, nie odważyłby się trzymać go tam dłużej, za bardzo by się bał, że jednak zacznie się topić, a on nie będzie w stanie mu pomóc, albo jeszcze gorzej i próbując się ratować, Arthur przez przypadek wciągnie go ze sobą pod wodę.

Nic takiego nie miało miejsca tym razem, Arthur bez problemu wynurzył się znów na powierzchnię i z włosami przylepionymi do czoła popatrzył lodowatym wzrokiem na uśmiechającego się Johna.

\- I kto tu kogo próbuje utopić? – zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem i zakręcił palcem, by teraz to John się odwrócił. Szczerząc się jak głupek, obrócił się do ukochanego plecami, po chwili czując we włosach jego palce, wmasowujące w nie pianę z mydła, które dostał chwilowo na przechowanie, a którego Arthur nie wypuścił nawet gdy był pod wodą.

\- Znam cię za dobrze, żeby nie wiedzieć co knujesz – odparł, momentalnie się relaksując, choć Arthur w każdej chwili mógł mu coś zrobić, żeby się odegrać. Oczekiwał tego.

Na pewno nie wydostałby się na powierzchnie równie szybko co on. Nie bez pomocy. Arthur nie miał problemu z nagłym podtopieniem, nie spanikował jak John, pewnie nawet nie nałykał się wody i nawet na chwilę nie stracił orientacji. Zachował się jakby ktoś go nagle przewrócił na ziemię i wcale nie groziło mu przez moment wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

Dla niego pewnie nie było to w ogóle niebezpieczne, raczej jedna z wielu sytuacji, na którą był gotowy. Zawsze zastanawiał się jak to jest po prostu nie bać się wody, nie spędzać każdej sekundy przebywania w niej na zastanawianiu się, co się może stać, a nawet jeśli coś się stanie, to poradzić sobie z tym w mgnieniu oka jak Arthur.

Chciałby kiedyś być tak beztroskim w wodzie, nie czuć dreszczu przerażenia ilekroć do niej wchodził. Móc cieszyć się nią z innymi, na przykład z synem, który na pewno będzie bardzo zawiedziony, gdy nie będzie mógł dzielić swojego nowego talentu z własnym ojcem.

\- Możemy… - zaczął niepewnie. Arthur zamarł za nim, czekając na to co powie. – Możemy spróbować.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Arthur nie odpowiedział entuzjastycznie, ani w ogóle nie zareagował tylko dalej mył mu ramiona, przejeżdżając dłonią po całkowicie zabliźnionym już śladzie po postrzale z ostatniego napadu. Może nie usłyszał? Nie sądził, by wypowiedział te słowa aż tak cicho, ale kto wie.

\- Nie musimy – odparł w końcu.

John zamurowało. Chciał odwrócić głowę i spiorunować ukochanego wzrokiem, ale Arthur przytrzymał go za włosy i nie pozwolił się ruszyć.

\- Najpierw mnie namawiasz, a potem się wycofujesz? – zapytał z pretensją.

\- Nie chcę żebyś się zmuszał ze względu na mnie – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Wiesz, że tylko się z tobą droczę.

\- Chcę chociaż spróbować. – Nigdy tego nie robił. Myślał nad tym, ale ani razu się nie odważył. Może powinien już dawno, gdy strach nie był jeszcze w nim tak mocno zakorzeniony. – Żeby z czystym sumieniem móc powiedzieć własnemu synowi, że chociaż spróbowałem.

Nie chciał do końca życia uchodzić w oczach syna za tchórza. Pewnie i tak się to stanie, gdy jednak nie nauczy się pływać, a na pewno tak będzie, ale samo przełamanie strachu będzie dla niego wielkim sukcesem. Nie będzie miał już sobie nic do zarzucenia, a jedyne czego będzie żałował, to tego że się nie udało, a nie że nigdy się nie odważył. Wielu ludzi nigdy nie zrobi nawet tego.

\- Sumienia to ty za czystego nie masz tak czy inaczej – stwierdził Arthur.

John warknął i odwrócił się, by znowu wepchnąć go pod wodę, ale Arthur był tym razem gotowy.

\- O nie, nie tym razem – powiedział i złapał Johna za ręce, gdy ten próbował go zaatakować.

Role szybko się odwróciły, Arthur uwięził go w mocnym uścisku, przyciskając do siebie ramieniem, a rękoma usiłując zanurzyć go w wodzie.

\- Nie, Arthurze, nie! – Krzyczał, szarpał się i kopał, by się jakoś uwolnić, ale w wodzie jego ruchy były powolne i nie tak silne, a gdy oderwał obie nogi od dna, nie potrafił go już dosięgnąć.

\- Ty to zacząłeś! – zauważył Arthur. John chwycił go za nadgarstek, usiłując się podciągnąć, ale został tylko wepchnięty bardziej, a ukochany położył mu dłoń na głowie.

Zdążył nabrać jeszcze powietrza, nim Arthur zanurzył go całkowicie pod powierzchnie czarnego niemal o tej porze jeziora. 

Zaczął walczyć z wodą, ale ani razu nie odepchnął od siebie rąk, które trzymały go pod powierzchnią. Nieważne ile razy to robił, Arthur nigdy nie trzymał go pod wodą dłużej niż kilka sekund, więc zamiast z nim walczyć jak zrobiłby to z kimkolwiek innym, złapał się go mocno wiedząc, że ten zaraz go wyciągnie.

Nawet podczas doświadczania najbardziej przerażającej sytuacji, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić i która zawsze sprawiała, że wpadał w panikę i szedł na dno jak kamień, jakaś część jego zawsze wiedziała, że Arthur nie zrobi mu krzywdy i ufała mu bezgranicznie, nawet gdy umierał ze strachu, a instynkt kazał walczyć, odepchnąć napastnika i wydostać się na powierzchnię.

Tak jak zawsze, Arthur wyciągnął go spod wody już po chwili, a on odnalazł dno pod stopami. John od razu wypełnił płuca świeżym powietrzem i wciąż trzymając ukochanego za nadgarstek, zaczął powoli dochodzić do siebie. Jak zawsze był roztrzęsiony, to się nigdy nie zmieniało, nieważne czy podtapiał go Arthur czy wróg, ale byłby w dużo gorszym stanie, gdyby chwilę temu nie wiedział czy w ogóle przeżyje.

Strach powoli przechodził, choć serce dalej łomotało mu w piersi, niemal zagłuszając śmiech bardzo zadowolonego z siebie Arthura.

Dupek.

Wypluł nadmiar wody z ust i zza lepiących się do twarzy włosów, spojrzał na uśmiechającego się Arthura.

\- Nienawidzę cię – powiedział, odgarniając włosy za uszy. – Jeśli to mnie miało zachęcić do nauki pływania, to poniosłeś porażkę.

\- Jeszcze cię tego nauczę – obiecał, przyglądając mu się krytycznie. – Zaczekaj chwilkę.

\- Na środku jeziora? – spanikował od razu, patrząc za ukochanym, który wychodził już na brzeg.

\- Masz dno pod stopami, nie histeryzuj – uspokoił go, wydostając się na ląd. John starał się nie myśleć o otaczającej go wodzie, skupiając się na nagim Arthurze, którego mógł swobodnie podziwiać ze swojego miejsca, choć wolałby go mieć teraz blisko. Czuł jak stopy zanurzają mu się w dnie, jakby piasek miał go zaraz pochłonąć i wciągnąć pod powierzchnię.

Arthur wrócił bardzo szybko, ale z perspektywy Johna i tak było to zbyt wolno. Rozluźnił się, gdy ukochany znów przy nim był, gotowy go w razie czego uratować przed utonięciem.

\- Co tam masz? – zapytał i wskazał na przedmiot trzymany przez Arthura w dłoni.

\- Spinki – odparł i złapał Johna za ramiona, odwracając go plecami do siebie. Gdy go klepnął, instynktownie ugiął nieco kolana, by być niżej. – Włosy będą ci przeszkadzać w pływaniu. Jak ci zasłonią oczy i nie będziesz nic widział, to jeszcze wpadniesz w panikę.

\- Wpadnę i bez tego – zapewnił, stojąc nieruchomo, podczas gdy ukochany zebrał mu włosy w kitkę. – Miałeś spinkę w torbie. Zaplanowałeś to.

\- Winny – przyznał się bez żadnych oporów, zręcznie pracując przy jego włosach. Było to trochę relaksujące, prawie zapomniał o tym, że są krok od głębokiej wody. – Nie mogłem odpuścić po tym jaki Jack był rozczarowany, gdy nie mógł popływać ze swoim ojcem.

\- Pływał z ojcem – przypomniał, a Arthur przerwał na moment.

\- Z drugim ojcem – poprawił się, wpinając pierwszą spinkę. Kilka kosmyków mu uciekło, dobrał je więc, przy okazji muskając policzek Johna palcami. – Zrób mu tę przyjemność i naucz się pływać. Nie chcesz chyba wyglądać żałośnie przed własnym synem?

\- Nie nauczę się pływać, za bardzo… się boję – wyznał niechętnie. – Tracisz tylko czas.

\- Nauczę cię, zobaczysz – upierał się Arthur, wpinając ostatnia spinkę we włosy, po czym znów poklepał go po ramieniu. John wyprostował kolana i odwrócił się w stronę ukochanego. – Gotowe.

John ostrożnie dotknął włosów upiętych na czubku głowy w kok. Pomimo starań Arthura kilka pojedynczych kosmyków i tak opadało mu na twarz, ale nie powinny przeszkadzać podczas pływania, o ile do takowego dojdzie.

\- Gdzie się nauczyłeś upinać włosy? – zainteresował się. Odkąd go znał, Arthur miał krótkie włosy, nigdy też nie widział, by pomagał dziewczętom w obozie.

\- Eliza mnie nauczyła. – W jego głosie pojawił się ból, gdy opowiadał o dawnej miłości. – Czasami była tak zmęczona opieką nad niemowlęciem, że nie miała siły nawet upiąć włosów.

Nie widział wprawdzie swojego odbicia, księżyc nie dawał dość światła, ale gdy John pokręcił mocno głową, kok dalej się trzymał, więc był mocno upięty. 

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznał i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dziękuję – odparł. Broda nie zdołała zasłonić całkowicie rumieńca na jego twarzy. – A teraz zabieramy się do nauki.

\- Nie podoba mi się.

Zaczął się mocno denerwować, gdy Arthur przysunął się bliżej. Zwykle na to nie narzekał, ale teraz wiedział do czego to doprowadzi i nie było to nic przyjemnego.

\- Spokojnie – polecił mu ukochany, kładąc mu jedną dłoń na łopatkach, a drugą na biodrze, poniżej linii wody. – Nie dam ci utonąć.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie dał, bo jak umrę tu zaraz, to będę cię nawiedziła do końca życia – zagroził, oddychając już ciężko.

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zapamiętam – obiecał, powoli zmuszając Johna do odchylenia się.

Utonie tu. Utonie. I zabity przez kogo? Przez własnego ukochanego. Będą mogli to napisać na krzyżu, który postawią na jego grobie. O ile w ogóle wyłowią jego ciało zanim zjedzą je ryby. Pewnie w ogóle opadnie na dno i nigdy go nie odnajdą.

Serce waliło mu coraz szybciej, gdy Arthur powoli układał go na wodzie, aż w końcu John oderwał nogi od dna. Spanikowany próbował się obrócić, ale ukochany mu nie pozwolił. John musiał się zadowolić jedynie złapaniem go za rękę.

\- Czy to już? – zapytał przerażony. – Możemy kończyć?

\- Jeszcze nawet dobrze nie leżysz – zauważył Arthur, asekurując go pewnie. – Rozluźnij się.

\- Nie.

\- Masz nogi pod wodą, mają się unosić.

\- Nie uniosą się.

Arthur westchnął zirytowany. Może jak się zmęczy tą nauką, to odpuści.

\- Rozluźnij się – polecił znowu, przesuwając dłoń w dół uda, na pewno czując spięte mięśnie pod palcami. – Jakbyś normalnie leżał.

\- Utonę – powiedział. Kamień tonął, czemu z nim miałoby być inaczej?

\- Nic ci nie będzie – zapewnił go Arthur, nie przestając masować go po udzie. Trochę to pomagało, ale tylko trochę. – Jak tylko się rozluźnisz, nogi poleca w górę, obiecuję.

Arthur pewnie mówił prawdę, sam kilka godzin wcześniej unosił się na powierzchni bez żadnego problemu, ale przełamanie strachu nie było wcale takie łatwe. Bał się, że jeśli się rozluźni, to pójdzie na dno i Arthur nie zdąży go złapać. Woda była zdradziecka, nie można jej było ufać.

Ale mógł zaufać ukochanemu. Nie chciał mu robić przykrości ani męczyć tak po prostu. Może nie nauczy się pływać, ale niech chociaż Arthur nie czuje, że to była zmarnowana godzina.

Z trudem, ale jednak rozluźnił całe ciało i tak jak powiedział Arthur, nogi od razu poszły w górę i po chwili widział jak unoszą się na powierzchni.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił Arthur. John nawet znalazł w sobie dość pozytywnych emocji, by się uśmiechnąć. Nadal się bał, ale zrobił jakiś postęp, był dumny z siebie. – Teraz powoli opuszczę twoją klatkę piersiową. Gotowy?

\- Nie.

Może to coś pomoże.

\- Trudno.

Jednak nie.

Jak zapowiedział, tak zrobił. Dłoń Arthura na jego łopatkach zaczęła się obniżać, a wraz z nią pierś Johna. Plecy powoli zanurzały się coraz bardziej pod wodę, aż poczuł ją na karku.

Za blisko głowy. Instynktownie spróbował się wyprostować, machając przy tym rękoma. Nogi od razu poszły w dół, reszta ciała też. Krzyknął spanikowany, gotowy nałykać się wody w każdej chwili, ale ta nigdy nie zakryła jego głowy, a po chwili znów czuł dno pod stopami.

Oddychając ciężko i szybko, odwrócił się do Arthura, który złapał go za ramiona i potrzasnął nim.

\- Ej, ej, spokojnie – mówiło niego łagodnym tonem. John wpatrywał się w jego pełne troski oczy, by myśleć o nich, a nie o wodzie. – Nic ci nie jest.

\- Tonąłem – zauważył i chwycił ukochanego za bicepsy, by na pewno nie zanurzyć się pod wodę. Nie czuł się pewnie nawet stojąc na dnie.

\- Bo się ruszyłeś – wytknął mu, przenosząc jedną z dłoni na jego policzek i gładząc go po nim. John wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze i powoli uspokajał oddech. Czuł jak serce obija mu się o mostek. – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

\- Nie – odmówił i cofnął się, omal nie tracąc równowagi na śliskim piasku. Gdyby Arthur go nie trzymał, pewnie by poleciał do tyłu. – Nie, mam dość.

\- Dobrze ci szło, musisz tylko mi zaufać.

\- Ufam ci – zapewnił, zraniony tym, że Arthur w ogóle musiał o to prosić. – Ale nie ufam wodzie.

\- Skoro mi ufasz, to spróbuj jeszcze raz – poprosił. Musiało mu bardzo zależeć, żeby nauczyć go pływać, Bóg wie po co. – Jak znowu poczujesz wodę blisko głowy, nie panikuj. Nie będziesz jej zanurzał, może ci trochę nalecieć do uszu, ale do nosa czy ust się nie dostanie.

To nie brzmiało prawdopodobnie. Czuł, że jeśli tylko za bardzo się rozluźni, to woda go zakryje i zacznie tonąć. Ale Arthur był taki pewny tego co mówił…

\- Na pewno? – zapytał. Musiał brzmieć teraz żałośnie, jak przerażone dziecko. Czuł się znowu jak trzynastolatek.

\- Na pewno – zapewnił z uśmiechem i ucałował go, by dodać mu odwagi. John przymknął oczy i poddał się pocałunkowi, rozkoszując się dotykiem warg ukochanego. Być może ostatnim.

\- Okej – westchnął w usta Arthura. – Spróbuję.

\- Dzielny chłopiec – pochwalił, a John uśmiechnął się słabo. Arthur znów ustawił się obok niego i położył dłonie w tych samych miejscach co poprzednio. – Gotowy?

\- Nie – odparł znowu. Nigdy nie będzie na to gotowy, choćby miał się przygotowywać latami. W jakiej by nie był wodzie, zawsze wracał myślami do tamtego jednego dnia, kiedy omal postradał życie.

\- Trudno – powtórzył Arthur. Obaj zaśmiali się pod nosami, nim ukochany zaczął go opuszczać.

Tym razem sam się rozluźnił i od razu, więc nogi dużo wolniej wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Arthur też nie był tak wolny jak za pierwszym razem, przystopował dopiero gdy znaleźli się w miejscu, w którym John ostatni raz spanikował.

Serce znów zaczęło walić, a oddech stał się płytki, gdy tylko usłyszał pluskanie wody niezwykle blisko ucha. Tafla była spokojna, ale nie uspokajało go to ani trochę. Nie panikował znowu tylko dlatego, bo Arthur gładził go dłonią po nodze i szeptał, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Opuść głowę – polecił mu. John dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma ją sztywno nad wodą, boleśnie wręcz. Bardzo tego nie chciał, ale wyprostował ją powoli, czując coraz więcej wody wokół niej.

\- Arthurze…

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz, kochanie – zapewnił, przenosząc obie dłonie wyżej. Jedna znalazła się pod lędźwiami, a druga pod głową, czuł je i to jak go asekurują, ledwo co dotykając jego nagiej skóry. – I po krzyku. Gratulacje, Marston. Unosisz się na wodzie.

Zaśmiał się histerycznie. Ostatnim razem, gdy znajdował się w tak głębokiej wodzie, to tonął jak worek kamieni, a teraz unosił się na powierzchni. Aż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się kiedyś w takim położeniu. I to dobrowolnie.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał dla pewności. Chciał jakoś spojrzeć, ale bał się, że jeśli tylko się poruszy, to utonie. Dlatego leżał nieruchomo i nieco sztywno, i pozwolił Arthurowi zająć się resztą.

\- Naprawdę – potwierdził, muskając palcami jego lędźwie. – Rozluźnij się trochę, bo opadniesz.

\- Co?!

\- Cii – uspokoił go szybko, znowu dotykając go palcami. Mięśnie rozluźniły się praktycznie same, gdy przypomniał sobie, że nawet jeśli zacznie tonąć, to Arthur dalej go podtrzymuje, gotowy go wyprostować gdyby było trzeba. – Właśnie tak. Zrelaksuj się, Johnny, nic ci nie grozi.

\- Polemizowałbym – odparł. Odważył się nieco poruszyć palcami, ale tylko nimi. Woda postawiła mu nieznaczny opór, ale nie pochłonęła go. Czuł się lekki jak piórko, mogłoby to być nawet przyjemne, gdyby w każdej chwili nie groziło mu utonięcie.

\- Jak nie będziesz panikował, to nic ci nie będzie. – Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego, dodając mu nieco odwagi. – Nic ci nie jest, a zobacz jak ładnie się unosisz.

\- Bo mnie trzymasz – przypomniał. Gdyby nie to, pewnie już dawno poszedłby na dno.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał i znów się uśmiechnął, ale inaczej. Jak zawsze, gdy miał zrobić coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. – Ręce mam tutaj.

Arthur pokazał mu obie dłonie. Były poza wodą, trzymał je przy własnej głowie. Z dala od niego. Nic go już nie trzymało na powierzchni.

John krzyknął i poderwał się, próbując wstać, ale woda nie działa ani trochę jak ziemia. Jego nogi znalazły się pod woda, ale nie potrafił znaleźć dna, więc w panice zaczął machać rękoma na wszystkie strony, chcąc utrzymać się na powierzchni wzburzonej przez niego wody, która już ciągnęła go w dół. Ani się obejrzał, a jego głowa znalazła się pod wodą, która wypełniła usta i nos. Tylko na chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, by wpadł w jeszcze większą panikę.

Wynurzył się na chwilę jakimś cudem i w tej samej chwili został złapany za ramiona i pociągnięty w górę. Niewiele myśląc, uczepił się Arthura, który wyciągnął go na powierzchnię, a teraz się śmiał do tego stopnia, że aż cały się trząsł.

John nawet nie miał siły, by go uciszyć albo ochrzanić za to co zrobił, bo był zbyt zajęty łykaniem powietrza i wspinaniem się na ukochanego, by w jak najmniejszym stopniu dotykać wody jakąkolwiek częścią ciała.

Arthur podtrzymał go w odpowiedzi ramionami, pomagając utrzymać się jak najwyżej i z dala od wody. 

\- Ale z ciebie dureń, John – powiedział dalej rozbawiony, ale z czułością. – Wielki dureń.

\- A z ciebie kawał sukinsyna – odgryzł się, trzęsąc się bardziej, niż był skory się przyznać. To na pewno z zimna, noc nie była aż taka ciepła. 

\- Trochę – zgodził się i ucałował go w obojczyk, do którego miał dostęp w takiej pozycji. – Dobrze ci szło, póki nie zacząłeś panikować.

\- Zacząłem się topić!

\- Jak ci powiedziałem, że cię nie trzymam, puściłem cię dużo wcześniej, na samym początku – wyznał. O Boże. Mógł utonąć dużo wcześniej. Był w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż się spodziewał. – Jakbyś był spokojny, to byś się unosił.

\- Łgarstwa – oskarżył go, obejmując go mocniej dla bezpieczeństwa, wczepiając palce w jego włosy i przyciągając twarz bliżej swojej piersi.

\- Człowiek unosi się na wodzie – uświadomił go, mamrocząc z ustami tuż przy skórze. – Widziałeś kiedyś trupa idącego na dno? Toniesz dopiero gdy panikujesz albo coś cię obciąża.

\- Łgarstwa – powtórzył i jęknął, gdy Arthur poklepał go po pośladku.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Nie – odparł i zacisnął mocniej ramiona na szyi ukochanego. Arthur zachłysnął się nieco.

Może powinien go udusić? To nie był taki zły pomysł.

\- W porządku. – Arthur w końcu odpuścił. Przesunął dłonią w górę pleców Johna, a potem z powrotem w dół, pomagając rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. – Dobrze się dzisiaj spisałeś, skarbie. Wystarczy ci chyba na dzisiaj.

\- Wystarczy mi do końca życia – stwierdził, nie poluźniając uścisku na ukochanym. Było mu zbyt wygodnie, ale Arthurowi niestety nie. Jego ramiona zaczynały drżeć z wysiłku i długo na pewno nie będzie w stanie go utrzymać w takiej pozycji. 

\- Nogi na dno, Johnny – polecił po chwili. Podtrzymywał go znowu oboma rękoma. John ostrożnie rozplótł nogi i trzymając się ramion ukochanego, jedna za drugą opuścił je do wody, wyszukując dna. – Nie spiesz się, trzymam cię. I po krzyku. Nie było chyba aż tak źle?

Upewnił się jeszcze, że stopy na pewno stoją pewnie na piaszczystym dnie, nim puścił Arthura, a on jego.

\- Było dokładnie tak, jak myślałem, że będzie. Strasznie. – Nadal mu serce waliło i było niedobrze. Nie pomagało to, że wciąż byli w wodzie głębokiej do piersi, więc dalej towarzyszyło mu uczucie niepokoju, tym większe po tym jak prawie się utopił. – Nie chciałbym tego powtórzyć, nawet z tobą. Nie mówiąc już o próbowaniu właściwego pływania, zwłaszcza samemu. Nie nauczę się pływać.

Jedyne co mógł tym zrobić, to się z tym pogodzić i liczyć na to, że nigdy nie wyląduje sam w głębokiej wodzie.

Arthur nie próbował go przekonywać, nie kłócił się. Po prostu uśmiechnął się z sympatią.

\- Jack na pewno to zrozumie

\- Myślisz? – zapytał z nadzieją. Chłopak miał dopiero kilka lat, lęk Johna może mu się wydać głupi, zwłaszcza że sam się przekonał, że pływanie to nic trudnego. Wcale nie byłby takie pewny, że zrozumie czemu John nie chce z nim pływać. Co jak zamiast zaakceptować sytuację, pomyśli że ojciec znowu go odtrąca jak dotychczas?

\- Chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jakiego masz mądrego dzieciaka, John – zaśmiał się Arthur. – On od urodzenia wie co to strach. Widział Kierana z odciętą głową, a chwilę później omal nie został zastrzelony przez o’driscolli. Myślę, że rozumie jak potężny może być strach.

Pamiętał to. Jack jeszcze przez kilka tygodni miał koszmary. Gdy przepędzono ich z Blackwater, chłopak nie był ani razu blisko strzelaniny, która się wtedy rozegrała po ich ucieczce z promu. W Shady Belle to był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę ktoś mu zagroził i mocno to na niego wpłynęło. Abigail powiedziała mu, że Jack przestał skakać ze strachu na dźwięk jakiegokolwiek głośnego dźwięku dopiero na krótko przed jego odbiciem z więzienia, ale strzały na pewno dalej mu się źle kojarzyły.

Ale Jack to dziecko, dzieci boją się wielu rzeczy, często irracjonalnych. On był dużo starszy, gdy nabawił się lęku przed wodą, a teraz jeszcze był dorosły, dojrzały, wiedział że woda nie oznacza natychmiastowej śmierci. Nawet za dzieciaka to wiedział. Powinien zachować się jak na dorosłego przystało, zacisnąć zęby i nie tchórzyć bardziej niż kilkuletni syn.

\- Może gdybym mocniej na siebie naciskał…

\- Nie widziałem jeszcze nikogo, komu by to pomogło ze strachem – zauważył Arthur, patrząc na niego z troską. – Nie musisz tego robić. Ty w ogóle chcesz się nauczyć pływać?

Chciał? Czy może wymagał tego od siebie, bo myślał, że tak trzeba? Że jako mężczyzna i ojciec, powinien posiadać taką umiejętność, tak jak powinien umieć strzelać czy polować, czyli wszystko to, co pomaga przetrwać i obronić rodzinę? Jeszcze przed nabawieniem się strachu niespecjalnie ciągnęło go do wody, miał się nauczyć pływać, bo Dutch tego wymagał, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby napad miał miejsce blisko wody albo musiał uratować towarzyszy.

Potem myślał o tym czasami, ale nie był zmotywowany, by się nauczyć. Za każdym razem gdy zastanawiał się nad swoją ułomnością, towarzyszyło mu uczucie wstydu wywołane tym, że boi się jak małe dziecko. Czuł się przez to gorszy, głupi, słaby. Nie chciał się tak czuć, być dłużej obiektem żartów, więc od razu postanawiał sobie wtedy, że nauczy się pływać.

Jeden rzut oka na wodę skutecznie go zniechęcał i nawet fakt, że mógłby wtedy pomagać towarzyszom go nie motywował. Powracał myślami do nauki dopiero, gdy znów czuł się gorszy. Wracał do punkty wyjścia, dopóki znowu nie tchórzył i tak w kółko. Nigdy mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by nauczyć się tak po prostu, dla własnej satysfakcji czy przyjemności, zawsze chciał to zrobić, żeby udowodnić coś innym lub sobie. Żeby w końcu nie być gorszym, choć wcale tak nie było. 

Chyba faktycznie czuł się zmuszony, by chcieć się uczyć pływać. A najgorsze było to, że sam się zmuszał, by tego chcieć, a nienawidził, gdy ktoś na niego naciskał.

\- W zasadzie to nie – przyznał szczerze, natychmiast czując ulgę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jaką presję sam na siebie wywierał przez te wszystkie lata, by wreszcie ją z siebie zrzucić. Nie musiał pływać. Czuł się dobrze funkcjonując tylko na ziemi. – Ląd mi wystarczy.

\- I tego się trzymaj – pochwalił go Arthur, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Nie przydawało się przez tyle lat, to teraz tym bardziej. Nie zamierzamy zostać marynarzami tylko ranczerami, a nawet ty nie utopisz się w poidle dla koni.

John popatrzył na niego groźnie.

\- Co ma niby znaczyć, nawet ja? – zapytał od razu, odtrącając rękę ukochanego.

\- Zupełnie nic – zapewnił niewinnie i po chwili parsknął śmiechem, zdawałoby się bez powodu.

\- Z czego znowu rżysz? – Nie powiedział chyba nic śmiesznego.

Arthur starał się zasłonić usta, ale ciężko było nie zauważyć jego śmiechu, gdy ciało mu się od niego trzęsło.

\- Przypomniałem sobie twoją twarz, gdy zorientowałeś się, że już cię nie podtrzymuję na powierzchni – odpowiedział w końcu i znów zaśmiał się pod nosem.

John patrzył na niego zaskoczony, czując jak z każdą kolejną chwilą ogarnia go irytacja i wściekłość. Piorunując wzrokiem ukochanego, z całej siły uderzył w powierzchnię wody i ochlapał nią Arthura, który zasłonił się nieco rękoma i śmiał się dalej, a nawet głośniej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

Oczywiście, że go to bawiło. Jak poważnie nie podchodziłby do tematu, lubił go wykorzystywać dla własnej rozrywki. Gdyby John go nie kochał, już dawno by go zabił za zabawianie się jego kosztem, albo przynajmniej porządnie obił, ale nie wypada zabić ukochanej osoby tylko dlatego, bo działa ci czasami na nerwy. Gdyby tak było, Arthur zabiłby go już dawno temu, jeszcze zanim zostali parą.

\- Dupek – rzucił w jego stronę, obserwując ukochanego lodowatym spojrzeniem, żeby sobie nie pomyślał, że wszystko w porządku.

\- No już, nie oburzaj się tak. – Arthur zaśmiał się po raz ostatni i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach podszedł do Johna, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając bliżej. John mruknął niezadowolony, ale nie odsunął się. Był zły, ale ramiona Arthura dodawały mu spokoju w tym nieprzyjemnym środowisku. – Cały drżysz.

Drżał odkąd tylko zaczęli naukę.

\- To nie z zimna – zapewnił, bojąc się że mogą przez to wyjść z wody. Nie chciał tu być, ale do wyboru miał to, albo siedzenie na warcie. Wybór był prosty. Dawno nie mieli tyle prywatności co teraz.

\- Domyśliłem się. – Arthur przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej. Oddech uwiązł Johnowi w gardle, gdy ich ciała się zetknęły praktycznie na całej długości, w tym i biodrami. – Mogę coś na to poradzić?

\- Nikt cię nie powstrzymuje przed próbowaniem – zachęcił go.

Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, Arthur położył mu dłonie na policzkach i powoli, jakby się droczył, złączył razem ich usta. John poczuł zupełnie inny dreszcz, gdy z ochotą odpowiedział na pocałunek, szybko zapominając o otaczającej ich wodzie.

Niepokój opuścił jego ciało, zastąpiony przez znajome uczucie ukontentowania, gdy ich wargi poruszały się wobec siebie – niespiesznie, smakowali nawzajem swoich ust, czerpiąc jak najwięcej z tego stanu, dopóki któryś z nich nie stwierdzi, że już dość albo czas na więcej. Na razie John chciał tylko poczuć bliskość ukochanego i przestać się bać.

Jego ciało relaksowało się kawałek po kawałku, aż było gotowe poddać się każdej woli Arthura, gdyby ten tylko tego zechciał. Nie przestając go całować, zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona i dosięgnął palcami do włosów nad karkiem, przeczesując je leniwie i szarpiąc za nie lekko. Arthur mruknął z aprobatą i skubnął jego dolną wargę zębami, po chwili po chwili biorąc ją od ust i ssąc chwilę, kończąc tym samym pocałunek.

John odetchnął z rozkoszą, czując że głowa zrobiła mu się trochę lekka.

\- Podziałało? – zapytał Arthur z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

\- Zadziałało – potwierdził, rozkoszując się tym jak teraz to ukochany drży i to tylko za sprawą jego dotyku. – Ale trwało zdecydowanie zbyt krótko.

\- Pozwól, że naprawię więc swój błąd – zaproponował, znów go całując, tym razem namiętniej.

Intencje Arthura były oczywiste i John z przyjemnością je akceptował, gdy odpowiedział z równie wielkim zapałem. Chwycił ukochanego za policzki tak jak on jego, starając się przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej i całować mocniej. Obaj jęknęli w swoje usta, gdy ich ciała znów zetknęły się ze sobą, przylegając do siebie idealnie jakby zostały stworzone jedno dla drugiego. Coraz trudniej było ignorować rosnące pożądanie, które woda zdążyła wcześniej schłodzić. Teraz można było odnieść wrażenie, jakby miała w każdej chwili zacząć wrzeć od kontaktu z ich rozgrzanymi ciałami. 

Zostali blisko siebie nawet gdy przerwali pocałunek, by nabrać tchu. John popatrzył na Arthura, na jego wypełnione głodem oczy, rozchylone usta, przez które oddychał ciężko i zaczerwienione policzki, w większości skryte pod gęstym zarostem, który łaskotał go w dłonie.

\- Dobrze ci w tak długiej brodzie – stwierdził i przeczesał sztywne włosy, nadstawiając własny policzek do pieszczot, gdy Arthur przejechał wierzchem dłoni po jego zaroście, patrząc na niego z adoracją w oczach.

\- Ty też nie wyglądasz źle ze swoją – odparł, nim pocałował go po raz trzeci, znów powoli, ale niemniej intensywnie.

Arthur zapraszająco rozchylił przed nim usta, więc John od razu skorzystał z zaproszenia. Gdy tylko jego język znalazł się w środku, poczuł smak tytoniu z papierosa i ten charakterystyczny, należący tylko do Arthura, od którego kręciło mu się w głowie, a krew wrzała.

Pieścili nawzajem swoje twarze, rozkoszując się dotykiem szorstkiego zarostu pod palcami. John nie mógł przestać dotykać brody ukochanego, tak rzadko miał ku temu okazję, a było coś niezwykle pociągającego w Arthurze, gdy wyglądał w ten sposób – dziko i nieco niechlujnie, jakby wyrwał się z samego serca lasu.

Chciał się nacieszyć tym widokiem nim przy pierwszej lepszej okazji Arthur znów ogoli się niemal do czysta, pozostawiając po bujnym zaroście tylko niewielki, drapiący meszek. Na szczęście na to też nie miał co narzekać. Uwielbiał czuć tę drażniącą szczecinę na wewnętrznej skórze ud, gdy Arthur obsypywał je pocałunkami i zostawiał na nich chmarę czerwonych śladów.

Ich pocałunek przeniósł się teraz do ust Johna, który warknął ostrzegawczo, gdy Arthur przejął kontrolę. Stawiał opór tylko przez chwilę, zbyt zniecierpliwiony by droczyć się dłużej. Pozwolił ukochanemu na smakowanie siebie.

Zadowolony Arthur uśmiechnął się do pocałunku i zmienił położenie rąk. John czuł, jak palce jednej wplatają mu się we włosy z tyłu głowy, a druga zsuwa się po barku na pierś, bez chwili zwłoki przechodząc na plecy, tuż pod pachą. John roześmiał się nagle i wykręcił swoje ciało z dala od dłoni ukochanego, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział od razu, znów się śmiejąc, tym razem ze zdziwionej miny Arthura. – Ty to potrafisz zepsuć nastrój.

Arthur prychnął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, znów wplatając palce we włosy Johna.

\- Zamknij się albo zaraz znowu cię podtopię – zagroził i przyciągnął uśmiechniętego Johna do kolejnego pocałunku.

Zamruczeli zadowoleni, a Arthur jeszcze raz położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, tym razem omijając wrażliwe miejsce, zamiast tego pieszcząc żebra Johna w drodze do jego pleców, gdzie się zatrzymał, przyciskając jego ciało mocniej do swojego, tak że czuli swój każdy, nawet najmniejszy oddech. 

Kontynuowali nieoczekiwanie przerwany pocałunek. John nie pozostał Arthurowi dłużny i też wodził dłońmi po jego ciele, drżąc i pojękując z zachwytem ilekroć czuł pod palcami twarde mięśnie. Ze względu na podróż i kiepską dietę nie były tak imponujące jak mogłyby być, ale dalej potrafiły wzniecić w nim pożądanie, jakiego nie odczuwał nigdy wobec nikogo innego. Arthur był żywym uosobieniem tego uczucia, dziełem sztuki.

I należał tylko do Johna.

Przejął znów kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, wyraźnie zaskakując Arthura, który jednak bez problemu poddał mu się z jękiem. Całował ukochanego wygłodniale, zdeterminowany by pozbawić go tchu i zawrócić mu w głowie. Wiedział, że mu się udało, gdy Arthur przechylił się nagle w bok, nim na powrót odzyskał równowagę i z jeszcze większym zapałem powrócił do całowania.

John nie przestawał go dotykać. Sięgał dłońmi gdzie tylko mógł stojąc tak blisko niego. Przejechał paznokciami po jego owłosionej piersi, zostawiając na skórze czerwone szramy. Arthur zasyczał z bólu i w odpowiedzi szarpnął mocno do przodu za włosy Johna, przyciskając ich usta jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

Jego dłonie wędrowały dalej w dół, po żebrach aż na biodra, które złapał zaborczo i otarł się o nie. Reakcja Arthura była natychmiastowa, jęknął gardłowo i puścił Johna nagle, by po chwili złapać go za pośladki, które zaczął ugniatać. Teraz była kolej Johna, by jęknąć.

Pochłonięci sobą kompletnie, ocierali się o siebie z desperacją, czując pomiędzy sobą swoje twarde męskości. Woda utrudniała ruchy, John zmęczył się szybciej niż zazwyczaj, ale nie zwolnił, dalej wypychał biodra do przodu tak samo mocno, złakniony spełnienia, które wciąż zdawało się być daleko.

Jęknął zirytowany i mocniej chwycił Arthura, by zachęcić go do silniejszych ruchów, ale ukochany nie zareagował, tylko dalej całował Johna zachłannie, jakby to pocałunek był odpowiedzią na ich pragnienia.

John westchną mimo woli i poddał się ukochanemu, zapominając chwilowo o swoich potrzebach, skupiony tylko na ustach Arthura, które całowały go bez opamiętania. Z trudem orientował się co innego się dzieje, czuł tylko te szorstkie wargi na swoich, gęste włosy je okalające i smak, który uzależniał mocniej niż opium.

Był tak odurzony tym pocałunkiem, że ledwo wyczuł palec znikający mu między pośladkami. Błyskawicznie sięgnął ręką za siebie i złapał Arthura za nadgarstek, jednocześnie przerywając pocałunek. Dysząc ciężko, popatrzyli na siebie. Arthur był zdezorientowany.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl – ostrzegł go John, puszczając jego dłoń. Ukochany jej nie wycofał, dalej trzymał obie na pośladkach Johna. – Nie mamy wazeliny, a mydło nam się utopiło. Zresztą ono też nie jest najlepsze do takich rzeczy. 

Wazelina skończyła im się kilka dni temu. Gdy zajmowali się sobą w pośpiechu, nie zawsze patrzyli na to ile jej używają. Mydło mogłoby się sprawdzić przez chwilę, ale w pewnym momencie przestawało działać.

Musieli sobie radzić inaczej. 

\- Już kiedyś nie użyliśmy niczego – przypomniał mu Arthur, rozchylając mu pośladki i przejeżdżając między nimi palcem. John zadrżał mocno w jego objęciach.

\- I bolało jak diabli, ciebie i mnie. Zwłaszcza mnie. – Przez tydzień nie mógł dobrze jeździć konno, nie chciał powtórki, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przerwę od siodła. – Ale jak chcesz, to proszę bardzo, tylko musimy się zamienić. 

Arthur nie lubił penetracji, nie potrafił tak dojść. Ale lubił Johna i to wystarczało, by co jakiś czas dokonywać zamiany i kończyć w inny sposób. Nie że John mocno na to nalegał, bo w przeciwieństwie do ukochanego uwielbiał uczucie bycia wypełnionym. Czasami aż wstyd było mu przed samym sobą, jak mocno o to błagał. 

\- Przypomnij mi, żeby w najbliższym mieście kupić nową puszkę wazeliny – poprosił Arthur odpuszczając i przenosząc tym samym dłonie na jego biodra. W to że nie zrobi nic więcej John nigdy nie wątpił. Dla obu z nich nie byłoby to nic przyjemnego, a nawet gdyby dla Arthura było, to i tak nie zrobiłby Johnowi krzywdy.

\- Sam ją kupię – odparł i złapał ukochanego za dłoń, prowadząc ją do swojego członka. – Możemy to załatwić w inny sposób.

John wstrzymał oddech, gdy Arthur z uśmiechem chwycił go za męskość i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. Woda trochę zniwelowała tarcie, nie czuł żadnego dyskomfortu i po chwili jęknął, głośno jak zawsze, sięgając dłonią do ramienia Arthura i podtrzymując się na nim.

\- Nie myśl sobie, że ja będę harował, a ty będziesz tylko stał, ładnie wyglądał i pojękiwał – zwrócił się do niego ukochany, leniwie pieszcząc go dłonią.

Zbyt wolno, potrzebował więcej. 

\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – zapewnił, czując jak czubki uszu robią mu się gorące od komplementu Arthura.

Wciąż trzymając go za ramię, pocałował namiętnie ukochanego i jednocześnie złapał go za męskość. Arthur wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i wypchnął biodra do przodu, a John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. 

Stali blisko siebie, całując się i pieszcząc, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Pocałunek zagłuszał ich głośne jęki, stęknięcia i wzdychania, nad którymi nie mogli zapanować, zbyt otumanieni rozkoszą, która ogarnęła ich od stóp do głów i rosła, jakby miała ich zaraz kompletnie pochłonąć niczym jezioro w którym stali.

Krew coraz szybciej pulsowała w żyłach, popędzana przez łomoczące serca, oddechy stawały się nierówne, dreszcze ogarniały ciała coraz częściej, zrobiło się gorąco. John znów poczuł się, jakby unosił się na wodzie.

Ich pocałunek nie mógł długo wytrzymać tego tempa. Oderwali się od siebie zdyszani i zetknęli czołami, patrząc na siebie spod przymkniętych powiek, gdy ich ciała i umysły, jakby rozdzielone od siebie, ogarniała ekstaza, sprawiając że nic innego poza nimi dwoma i tą chwilą się nie liczyło.

\- Johnny – westchnął Arthur i złapał go za kark, przyśpieszając ruchy drugiej ręki.

\- Arthur – wysapał w odpowiedzi, też nasilając ruchy, coraz bardziej nieregularne. Byli tak blisko, czuł jak obaj drżą, jak jego skóra mrowi, a skurcze ogarniają podbrzusze. – Kurwa.

Napięcie rosło i rosło z każdą sekundą, każdym ruchem nadgarstków, aż cała ta rozkosz rozlała się falą ciepła po całym jego ciele. Zdążył jeszcze pocałować Arthura, ucinając swój jęk i jego, gdy i Arthur po chwili doszedł, poruszając ustami jakby chciał wyjęczeć imię Johna.

Przerwali pocałunek z ulgą zaczerpując powietrza. Otumanieni i zaspokojeni, obejmowali się bez sił. Obaj zaczęli się rozluźniać w tym samym czasie i podparli się o siebie nawzajem, gdy powoli odzyskiwali energię. Nie odsunęli się od siebie ani na krok, prawie w ogóle nie drgnęli, a woda pomagała ostudzić ich ciała, przez które wciąż od czasu do czasu przebiegały dreszcze umykającej rozkoszy.

Uwielbiał to uczucie chwilę po, ten stan wyjątkowej błogości, przez którą czuł się lekki, jakby poza tym momentem dzielonym z ukochaną osobą nic więcej na świecie nie było ważne. Żałował, że nie mogą trwać w nim zawsze, ale kto wie, może tak właśnie wygląda normalne, uczciwe i szczęśliwe życie. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

Arthur poruszył się pierwszy, głównie dlatego, bo John był zbyt leniwy by to zrobić, choć przestał się już czuć, jakby nie miał żadnej kontroli nad kończynami. Ukochany uniósł głowę, wyjął rękę z wody i położył mu ją na policzku, nadstawiając sobie drugi do pocałunku, jednocześnie gładząc Johna po zroszonym potem karku. Gdy chciał się wycofać, John zareagował szybciej niż powinien w tym stanie. Zatrzymał Arthura i krótko pocałował go w usta, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie, a drugą ręką sięgając do jego dłoni na swojej twarzy i splatając razem ich palce.

Obaj mieli przyspieszony oddechy nawet po czymś takim. Patrząc sobie w oczy uśmiechnęli się do siebie czule, nim Arthur znowu ujął jego policzek w dłoń, gładząc go delikatnie kciukiem, po chwili przesuwając rękę na kark i ściskając go lekko. John jęknął cicho. 

\- Wracamy? – zapytał.

Nie musiał nawet tego robić, woda zrobiła się potwornie zimna po takim skoku temperatury, a nie uśmiechało się Johnowi skończyć z zapaleniem płuc. 

\- Zabierz mnie z tego przeklętego jeziora – poprosił.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem i obejmując Johna ramieniem, wyprowadził go powoli z wody, aż znaleźli się na bezpiecznym brzegu. Drżąc z zimna, wytarli się szybko przyniesionym ze sobą ręcznikiem i ubrali. Nadal było im zimno, więc wrócili do obozowiska. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a ich przyjaciele dalej spali, nieświadomi tego, co działo się kilkadziesiąt stóp dalej w jeziorze i że przez dobrą godzinę byli niepilnowani.

Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że nikt się nie zorientował, jego krzyki czy śmiech Arthura były bardzo głośne.

John chciał chwycić za karabin i wreszcie wrócić do swoich obowiązków, ale Arthur złapał go nagle za ramię i skinął głową na ziemię. Położyli się z głowami na śpiworze, zaraz obok ogniska, które grzało ich przyjemnie od boku.

\- Nadal nie idziesz spać? – spytał John, myśląc z początku, że Arthur chce zasnąć leżąc obok niego, ale zamiast zamknąć oczy wyciągnął z torby paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego, drugiego podając Johnowi wraz z palącą się gałązką, którą wyciągnął z ogniska.

\- Nie mam ochoty – odparł, przeciągając się i układając wygodnie. Podkulił jedną nogą, a drugą oparł na jej kolanie i z rękoma podłożonymi pod głowę wpatrywał się w niebo.

\- Potrzebujesz snu – zauważył zmartwiony, po zapaleniu papierosa odrzucając gałązkę z powrotem do ogniska. Następnej nocy to Arthur będzie pełnił pierwszą wartę, powinien już do niej wypoczywać, zwłaszcza po dzisiejszym pływaniu. 

\- Rozbudziłem się po tej nauce – wyznał niewyraźnie, a papieros podrygiwał mu w ustach przy każdym słowie. – Jak zasnę to zasnę.

Brzmiał jak dziecko. Albo to on za bardzo wczuwał się w rolę ojca.

\- Powinienem was wszystkich pilnować. 

To że do tej pory nic się nie stało nie sprawia, że nie stanie się nic na pewno. Atak zwykle nadciąga wtedy, gdy najmniej się go spodziewasz, nawet jeśli nikt go nie zaplanował. Takie jest po prostu życie, lubi cię torturować. Choć może w ich przypadku losowi skończyła się wreszcie amunicja i zostawi ich w spokoju.

\- Nie udawaj, że tak cię do tego ciągnie – przejrzał go i dmuchnął Johnowi w twarz dymem.

\- Nie – odparł od razu. Z tych dwóch rzeczy wolał jednak leżenie z Arthurem niż gapienie się w ciemność i nasłuchiwanie zbliżających się intruzów.

\- To nie narzekaj – poradził i znów spojrzał w niebo.

John poszedł jego śladem, wpatrując się w tysiące, jeśli nie dziesiątki tysięcy gwiazd rozsianych po całym ciemnym i bezchmurnym tej nocy niebie. Najjaśniej świecił jednak księżyc, nawet nie będąc w pełni zdominował swym światłem wszystkie gwiazdy. Piękny widok, nie żałował, że położył się wraz z ukochanym.

Leżeli w ciszy i podziwiali niebo jak niegdyś wiele razy. Czas mijał im mozolnie, jakby w ogóle się zatrzymał, przynajmniej na Ziemi, bo gwiazdy dalej migotały w górze, jak diamenty w królewskiej koronie. W jakiś sposób było to usypiające, oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać pomimo świadomości, że teoretycznie był na warcie.

Na wszelki wypadek wyrzucił niedopalonego papierosa, który tylko tkwił mu w ustach już od jakiegoś czasu. Przetarł ciążące mu powieki i spojrzał na leżącego obok Arthura, który dalej wpatrywał się w gwiazdy odbijające się w jego oczach. John uśmiechnął się i powrócił do patrzenia w niebo. Gdy senność znowu go ogarnęła, postanowił nie ryzykować dla kilku dodatkowych chwil z ukochanym. Już i tak czuł się winny, że opuścił posterunek.

\- Ej, wracam do pilnowania – zwrócił się do Arthura, trącając go lekko w ramię. Arthur nie odpowiedział, a gdy John znów na niego spojrzał, zauważył jego zamknięte oczy i lekko rozchylone usta, przez które oddychał płytko.

Zasnął. Tak po prostu.

Kręcąc głową, John wyjął mu z ust papierosa i wstał, postanawiając samemu go dopalić. Podniósł karabin i wrócił z nim na swoje miejsce obok Arthura, gdzie usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i czekał na koniec warty, by móc dołączyć do ukochanego, który w pewnym momencie obrócił się i przysunął bliżej niego.

Ściągnął Wujka z łóżka około drugiej w nocy. Stary pasożyt jak zwykle wstawał bardziej niechętnie nawet od niego, ale szybko się rozbudził, gdy John rzucił w niego karabinem. Mając pewność, że Wujek zaraz znowu nie zaśnie, położył się wreszcie obok Arthura i zasnął w mgnieniu oka, czując jeszcze jak ukochany znów przysuwa się do niego we śnie.

Obudził go zapach świeżej kawy. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i pierwsze co zobaczył, to włosy ukochanego sterczące na wszystkie strony. Arthur spał dalej, z głową ułożoną na jego piersi i ramieniem przerzuconym przez brzuch.

Jego serce natychmiast wypełniło się ciepłem na ten widok, a w żołądku poczuł przyjemny skurcz, który dreszczem rozszedł się po całym ciele. Uśmiechając się, John objął ukochanego mocniej, co najwyraźniej robił też we śnie, po czym schował nos w jego włosach i odetchnął głęboko ich zapachem.

Nigdy nie znudzi mu się widok Arthura tak spokojnego i zrelaksowanego, szukającego bliskości drugiego ciała. Zasnęli wcale nie tak blisko siebie, ale we śnie i tak przysunęli się bliżej.

Po doświadczeniu czegoś takiego zaraz po obudzeniu, miał ochotę dalej iść spać, by Arthur nie przestał go obejmować ani on jego. Było mu tak wygodnie, ciepło, miło. Już niedługo będą się tak budzić każdego dnia, a jak zechcą, nawet przedtem podziwiając gwiazdy z dachu ich wspólnego domu.

Wsłuchany w spokojny oddech Arthur zamknął oczy, gotowy znowu zasnąć, gdy ktoś odchrząknął tuż nad ich głowami. Szybko uniósł na powrót powieki i zobaczył nad sobą Sadie trzymającą dwa kubki z kawą.

\- Pora wstawać, śpiąca królewno – odezwała się żartobliwie, szturchając go w nogę. – Budź swojego księcia. 

\- Nie śpię – mruknął nagle zaspanym głosem Arthur, zaskakując Johna do tego stopnia, że aż pod nim podskoczył. – Która godzina?

\- Prawie szósta.

Arthur przewrócił się na plecy i podparty na łokciach odebrał od przyjaciółki kawę. John też się dźwignął do pozycji pół leżącej i dziękując Sadie wziął od niej kubek, od razu biorąc kilka sporych łyków.

\- Zaraz trzeba jechać dalej – postanowił Arthur. Poklepał Johna po kolanie i wstał, odchodząc w stronę koni.

John pozwolił sobie jeszcze na chwilę lenistwa i dyskretnie popatrzył na przyjaciół. Nie zwracali uwagi ani na niego, ani na Arthura. Albo nie wiedzieli o tym co robili w nocy, albo postanowili tego nie poruszać. Liczył na to pierwsze.

Szybko dopił kawę i zajął się pomaganiem reszcie, by mogli czym prędzej wyruszyć dalej. Nie było czasu do stracenia.

Dwanaście dni później dotarli do granicy z Wyoming. Sam widok znaku witającego ich w nowym stanie wywołał w nich ogromną radość, która eksplodowała porządnie, gdy ich konie i wóz opuściły Nebraskę. Byli tak szczęśliwi ze swojego sukcesu, że przez dobrych kilka minut nawet nie jechali tylko ściskali się nawzajem i poklepywali po plecach. John i Arthur też się uściskali, dłużej niż pozostali i powstrzymując łzy wzruszenie. Jeszcze nie byli tam, dokąd konkretnie zmierzali, ale Wyoming stało już przed nimi otworem. Pomiędzy nimi a ich nowym domem nie było już kilku innych stanów. Lada dzień wrócą tam, gdzie wszystko co najważniejsze się dla nich zaczęło. 

Tego wieczora, gdy zatrzymali się na noc, Wujek pojechał do pobliskiego miasta po skrzynię piwa i parę butelek whisky. Świętowali do późna, praktycznie świtało, gdy każdy z nich położył się spać, by choć trochę odespać picie. Wstali później niż zwykle i z bólem głów, ale zbyt szczęśliwi by na to narzekać.

Pomimo nieprzespanej nocy, ruszyli entuzjastycznie w dalszą drogę. Dom był już na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

***

_The unbroken spirit obscured and disquiet _   
_Finds clearness this trial demands _   
_And at the end of this day sighs an anxious relief _   
_For the fortune lies still in his hands _   
_If there's a pensive fear, a wasted year _   
_A man must learn to cope _   
_If his obsession's real _   
_Suppression that he feels must turn to hope_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream Theater - Take The Time


	9. Własne miejsce na ziemi

_It's a new world it's a new start _   
_It's alive with the beating of young hearts _   
_It's a new day it's a new plan _   
_I've been waiting for you _   
_Here I am _   
_Here I am_

_***_

Potrzebowali jeszcze czterech dni, nim dotarli do hrabstwa Fremont, do którego docelowo zmierzali. Dzień później Jack się rozchorował – dostał gorączki, zaczął kasłać i kichać, przez co ledwo mógł oddychać. Przez większość czasu wyglądał jak umierający i tylko zwisał bezwładnie w ramionach swoich rodziców albo leżał pod kilkoma kocami, drżąc jak w febrze.

Podejrzewali, że to wina deszczu, który padał praktycznie nieprzerwanie od dwóch dni, jakby za nimi podążał. Czasami nawet to nie był deszcz, a ulewa z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Pioruny uderzały w oddali, a momentami tak blisko, że aż konie się płoszyły. Drogi były błotniste, parę razy wóz utknął w błocie i musieli doczepiać do niego Snowstorm, Old Boya i Boba, oraz popychać go od tyłu, by się ruszył.

Najgorszy był jednak wiatr oraz zimno, które bez wątpienia spływało do nich z Gór Skalistych. Jeszcze zanim zaczęły się ulewy było tak ciepło, że było aż nieprzyjemnie, ale gdy tylko spadł deszcz, pogoda wywróciła się do góry nogami i musieli sięgnąć po cieplejsze ubrania. Robili co mogli by chronić się przed deszczem, rozważali nawet zatrzymanie się w jakimś mieście, w ciepłym hotelu zamiast męczyć się z szukaniem schronienia, gdzie nie dosięgnąłby ich deszcz, ale zrezygnowali z tego.

Ich początek pobytu w Wyoming nie był najlepszy, ale nie zniechęcali się. Chmury burzowe w końcu zeszły bardziej na południe, zostawiając ich w spokoju. Deszcz przestał padać, wóz tonąć w błocie, a podróż wróciła na właściwe tory i do poprzedniego tempa. Przetrwali ulewy, mogli odetchnąć z ulgą i pozbyć się zimowych ubrań, w których znów zrobiło się za gorąco. Słońce ponownie zaczęło grzać jak w samym środku lata, szybko wysuszając drogę, która była jeszcze przed nimi.

Niedługo się cieszyli z korzystnej pogody. Gdy kładli się tej nocy spać, wszystko jeszcze było z Jackiem w porządku, ale już rano kaszlał jak gruźlik i był cały blady. Chłopak nie był w stanie nic przełknąć, nawet wody napił się tylko trochę nim padł nieprzytomny, z czołem tak gorącym, że wszyscy martwili się o zdrowie dzieciaka.

Obawiali się, że może mieć zapalenie płuc. Coś takiego potrafi wykończyć nawet dorosłego, będącego w pełni sił mężczyznę, a co dopiero kilkuletnie dziecko, które jest zmęczone wielotygodniową podróżą.

Choroba Jacka opóźniła nieco ich wyjazd tego dnia, ale w końcu ruszyli dalej. Abigail siedziała na wozie i opiekowała się synem, starając się go schłodzić jak tylko mogła nie mając stałego dostępu do wody. Nie wyglądało to dobrze, zwłaszcza gdy koło południa chłopak zwymiotował. Czymkolwiek się zaraził, na pewno mogło go zabić i tego się właśnie najbardziej obawiali, jadąc powoli przed siebie.

Już nawet nie chodziło o normalne podążanie trasą, teraz liczyło się dotarcie do najbliższego miasta i znalezienie doktora albo sklepu, który miałby porządne lekarstwa mogące pomóc Jackowi. Mieli trochę swoich, podali je chłopcu, ale nie poprawiło to znacząco jego stanu. Był tylko bardziej przytomny niż poprzednio, ale dalej bardzo słaby, aż żal było na niego patrzeć w takim stanie.

Zarządzili postój szybciej niż zwykle, jeszcze przed nadejściem wieczora. Rozpalili ognisko i posadzili przy nim Jacka, by mógł się ogrzać, bo na zimno narzekał najbardziej choć kaszel i katar na pewno też nie były niczym przyjemnym. Ilekroć chłopiec kaszlał, John obawiał się, czy zaraz nie wykaszle płuc, tak mocno to robił. Całe jego ciało podrygiwało w ramionach Abigail, która ze łzami w oczach patrzyła jak jej syn się męczy, a ona nie może z tym nic zrobić. Jeszcze nigdy Jack nie był tak chory.

\- Rano pojedziemy do miasta po lekarstwa – postanowił Arthur, szykując przy ognisku napar, który ponoć miałby pomóc Jackowi. – Dzisiaj już nie zdążymy przed zamknięciem sklepów.

Do najbliższego miasta dalej mieli kawałek. Mogliby pojechać sami, ale droga wciąż nie była w najlepszym stanie po ostatnich deszczach. Gdyby chcieli galopować po śliskiej ziemi, mogliby zrobić krzywdę koniom.

\- Zrobiłam ci coś do jedzenia, Jack – oznajmiła Tilly, podchodząc do chłopca, który leżał opatulony kocami z głową na kolanach Abigail. – Owsianka.

\- Nie jestem głodny – wymamrotał z trudem zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Musisz coś jeść, synu – zwrócił się do niego John, gładząc go po włosach. Tylko one wystawały poza koce. – Głodny nie pokonasz choroby.

\- Tylko troszeczkę, skarbie – zachęciła go Abigail. Przecierając synowi spocone czoło, skinęła na Tilly, a ta uklękła przed Jackiem, nakładając na łyżkę trochę owsianki. – Chociaż trochę łyżeczek.

\- Chcę spać.

\- Zaraz pójdziesz, tylko najpierw trochę zjesz, dobrze? – Abigail odchyliła nieco koce i odsłoniła usta Jacka. Chłopak rzęził potwornie, nie oddychał nawet przez nos, bo był cały zapchany, przez co wargi zaczęły mu wysychać i pękać.

Jack w końcu dał się przekonać i Tilly udało się nakarmić go odrobiną owsianki. Nie zjadł nawet połowy, ale i tak nie chcieli ryzykować, że znowu zwymiotuje.

\- Mogę już iść spać? – Miał tak zmęczony głos, że dziwnym było, że nie zasnął w trakcie jedzenia. 

\- Jeszcze momencik, Jack – wtrącił się Arthur i wstał od ognia, mieszając w kubku i patrząc na Wujka, na którego skinął ręką. – Daj mi to.

Wujek bez sprzeciwu podał mu butelkę whisky, której nalał trochę do naparu.

\- Czy to jest to samo, co podawaliście mnie, gdy byłem chory za dzieciaka? – zapytał John, obserwując jak ukochany znowu zamieszał w kubku.

Arthur przytaknął.

\- Zawsze ci pomagało.

\- I smakowało przy tym okropnie – poskarżył się, nawet po tylu latach pamiętając ten gorzki i palący smak.

\- Najważniejsze, że było skuteczne. – Arthur zamienił się miejscami z Tilly i podstawił Jackowi kubek do ust, gdy Abigail usadziła chłopca prosto. – Wypij to, Jack.

\- Nie chcę – odmówił, zapewne gdy tylko poczuł zapach.

\- Pomoże ci – przekonywał go, ale Jack tylko odwrócił głowę w bok, nim opadła mu bezwładnie do przodu. Arthur uniósł ją z powrotem do góry i odchylił dolną wargę chłopca, który nie miał nawet siły się dłużej stawiać. Naparł zaczął mu napływać do ust. – Właśnie tak. Ej, ej! Żadnego grymaszenia, pijesz wszystko.

Jack znowu próbował walczyć, ale nawet gdyby był zdrowy nie uciekłby Arthurowi, który powoli wlewał w niego napar. Abigail trzymała chłopca za głowę, by nią nie ruszał, choć wyraźnie jej się nie podobało, że zmuszają jej syna do robienia czegoś, czego nie chciał. Robili to jednak dla jego dobra, po tym naparze Jack poczuje się lepiej, nawet jeśli teraz prawie że płakał, gdy nie mogąc w żaden sposób uciec musiał pić to okropne lekarstwo.

Arthur w końcu puścił jego podbródek i zabrał kubek, a Jack zaczął kasłać. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach i tym zapłakanym spojrzeniem popatrzył zraniony na Arthura.

\- Nie chcę więcej, tatusiu – poprosił słabo. Abigail położył mu dłoń na policzku i przyciągnęła jego głowę do swojej piersi, głaszcząc go po włosach.

\- Nie będzie więcej, wypiłeś wszystko – pochwalił go Arthur, obracając kubek do góry dnem na dowód. Z łagodnym uśmiechem przysunął się do Jacka i ucałował go w czoło. – Dobra robota, synu.

Jack niemrawo odwzajemnił uśmiech i wtulił się mocniej w matkę, krótko po tym zasypiając. Napar już zaczął działać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie będzie – wyznała Abigail, bujając syna w swoich ramionach. – Jest wciąż rozpalony.

\- Czułem to nawet ustami. – Arthur usiadł obok Johna i odetchnął głęboko, przeczesując przydługie już włosy. – Trzeba po prostu czekać aż mu się poprawi.

\- Co jak się nie poprawi? – zmartwiła się, tuląc do siebie Jacka jeszcze mocniej.

\- Jack jest silny, na pewno wyzdrowieje – pocieszyła ją Sadie, która gotowała im kolację przy drugim ognisku. – Jak to przetrwa, to potem będzie nie do zdarcia. Ciało się uodporni.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Też kiedyś tak chorowałam, gdy byłam młodsza – wyjaśniła z ciepłym uśmiechem. – A teraz jestem zdrowa jak koń. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz chorowałam. 

John też nie. Jeśli już był przykuty do łóżka, to z powodu różnych ran, ale nie choroby. Musieli liczyć na to, że dla Jacka też będzie to ostatnia taka poważna choroba. Choć gdy będą mieli dom, łatwiej będzie się nim zajmować, gdyby jednak zachorował.

Sadie podała im niedługo potem prostą kolację. Arthur skończył pierwszy i odebrał od Abigail Jacka, by też mogła zjeść, choć biorąc pod uwagę to jak niechętnie oddawała syna, pewnie wolałaby, żeby ją nakarmiono jak dziecko. Nie kłóciła się jednak tylko zjadła pospiesznie, a Arthur w tym czasie zajmował się chłopcem, szepcząc do niego ilekroć łapał go kolejny atak kaszlu, który na chwilę wybudzał go ze snu.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał, gdy obudził się po kolejnym ataku. Leżał akurat u Johna na kolanach. Abigail szykowała ich wspólne posłanie na wozie, a Arthur notował w dzienniku jak co wieczór.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w jedynym kierunku, w jaki mógł patrzeć Jack. Gdzieś na zachodzie, tam gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu zniknęło słońce, wciąż była obecna pomarańczowa łuna, choć właśnie zapadł zmrok. Co jakiś czas widać było czarne smugi kontrastujące z blaskiem światła.

Ogień. Biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar łuny – bardzo duży.

\- Nie mówcie, że to nasz następny przystanek płonie – odezwał się zmartwiony Wujek. 

\- Nie mówiłbym, ale wtedy bym skłamał – odparł John.

Niedobrze. To było najbliższe miasto na ich trasie. Jeśli trawił je pożar, to do rana zapewne nic z niego nie zostanie. Spłonie wszystko, łącznie z lekarstwami, których potrzebowali.

\- Będzie się palić całą noc – stwierdziła Sadie. Jej głos był dziwnie pusty, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji.

\- Ciekawe co się stało? – zastanawiała się Tilly. – Po tych deszczach nic nie powinno się zająć ogniem.

\- Wystarczy, że jakaś stodoła się zacznie palić – wyjaśnił jej Wujek. – Płonące siano wzlatuje do góry, opada na wszystko co popadnie i podpala całą resztę. Raczej nic tam już nie zastaniemy jutro.

John zaczynał żałować, że jednak nie ruszyli jeszcze dzisiaj do miasta. Nawet jeśli dotarliby tam po zamknięciu wszystkich sklepów, ale może udałoby im się przekonać sprzedawcę, by zrobił dla nich wyjątek. Ludziom zwykle miękły serca, gdy dzieci były w potrzebie.

\- I tak trzeba będzie sprawdzić – postanowił Arthur i zamknął dziennik. – Tak czy inaczej jedziemy w tym kierunku.

Wujek wziął pierwszą wartę, a Sadie zmieniła go około drugiej. Żadne z nich nie spało za dobrze, Jack budził ich co chwilę swoim kaszlem. W pewnym momencie Arthur wyślizgnął się nawet spod ramienia Johna i przyszykował chłopcu kolejna porcję naparu. Jack spał po tym trochę lepiej i miał mniej ataków, ale do rana i tak zdążył ich pobudzić tyle razy, że wszyscy byli ledwo przytomni.

Pożar miasta skończył się do rana, teraz w niebo unosiły się tylko cienkie stróżki dymu, zapewne z wciąż tlących się budynków. John cały czas na nie patrzył, gdy jechali powoli w stronę miasta. Nie mogąc być pewnym, co zastaną na miejscu, postanowili nie ciągnąć wszystkich na miejsce. Razem z Arthurem planował pojechać do miasta tylko we dwójkę, żeby reszta – w szczególności Jack – mogła poczekać nieopodal.

Już z daleka, gdy dopiero się zbliżali, czuć było zapach spalonego drewna i innych materiałów, które ucierpiały w pożarze. Niedługo potem zobaczyli też samo miasto. Nie było zbyt duże, większa część uległa spaleniu w nocy, ale ku ich zdziwieniu, niektóre budynki dalej stały, te oddalone od reszty, która poszła z dymem.

Po ulicach kręciło się wielu ludzi, chodzili od domu do wozów poustawianych wszędzie tak ciasno, że ledwo dało się przejechać. Wielu mieszkańców po ugaszeniu pożaru starało się wyłowić z pogorzeliska co tylko się dało, a nie było tego wiele, ogień strawił wszystko. Widzieli jak jedna kobieta praktycznie z płaczem wybiega na ulicę, trzymając w rękach coś spopielonego, co z pewnością miało dla niej sporą wartość, a teraz nie nadawało się już do niczego. Jeden z domów, który spalił się, ale dalej stał, zawalił się na ich oczach, omal nie przygniatając kilku mężczyzn, którzy przeszukiwali zgliszcza.

\- Chyba wielu ludzi poszuka innego domu – stwierdził John. Niektórzy ludzie już odchodzili, jedni na koniach, inni na piechotę z resztkami dobytku zarzuconymi na plecy.

\- Nie mają wyjścia, z tego już nic nie odbudują, a pewnie nie stać ich na nowe materiały do budowy. Poszukają szczęścia gdzie indziej.

Domy potraciły całe rodziny, teraz nie mające się gdzie podziać. Przykry widok, które mieli nadzieję już nigdy więcej nie oglądać.

\- Oby nie tam, gdzie my.

Przyjechali do miasta nie tylko po lekarstwa czy zapasy, zajrzeliby tu tak czy inaczej, bo odkąd tylko znaleźli się w Wyoming, szukali ogłoszeń ze sprzedażą ziemi. Były w każdym mieście, ale jeszcze nie natrafili na żadne, gdzie na sprzedaż znajdowałaby się ziemia gdzieś w okolicy gór Winds i Teton. Może tym razem.

\- Wygląda na to, że ludzie ruszają na południe – zauważył Arthur. Nikt nie wjeżdżał drogą prowadzącą na północ czy zachód.

\- Uciekają przed zimą – domyślił się John.

Zatrzymali konie przed jednym z nietkniętych budynków. Część miasta miała szczęście być oddzieloną od reszty szeroką ulicą, najpewniej główną. Oprócz budynków spłonęły też jakieś stragany różnych sprzedawców. Ostało się tylko kilka domów i mieli nadzieję, że również sklep z lekarstwami albo gabinet doktora.

\- Poszukam lekarza – postanowił John, gdy konie były już bezpiecznie przywiązane i zaspokajały pragnienie.

\- Ja się rozejrzę za ogłoszeniami – zdecydował Arthur i wszedł pomiędzy ocalałe budynki.

John tymczasem ruszył główną ulicą i przyglądał się szyldom. Wyglądało na to, że spłonął też saloon, przez spaloną, ale stojącą dalej ścianę widział charakterystyczny szynkwas. Kilka budynków dalej minął też kościół, po którym pozostał głównie metalowy krzyż i dzwon z niewielkiej dzwonnicy. Miejscowy ksiądz stał przed budynkiem i już zbierał datki na odbudowę. Tacę miał pustą. John minął go bez słowa, zastanawiając się, czy było w kościele coś cennego i czy już ktoś zdążył to rozkraść.

Stare nawyki ciężko zabić.

Pożar miało szczęście przetrwać także biuro szeryfa, a zaraz obok niego znajdowało się też to, czego szukał John – gabinet lekarza.

Przed wejściem było zaskakująco pusto, stało tylko kilka osób. Niektórzy byli osmoleni jakby dopiero co wyszli z kopalni węgla. Jedna kobieta miała rękę ułożoną w chuście zawieszonej wokół szyi i wyraźnie cierpiała. Jak długo już tu czekała? Czy mógł tak po prostu wejść przed tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy ucierpieli w pożarze?

Zbliżył się niepewnie i powoli. Dwie osoby siedziały na schodach i popatrzyły na niego, niemal od razu schodząc mu z drogi. Nie pierwszy raz ktoś tak robił, potrafił wyglądać tak, że ludzie usuwali mu się z drogi w obawie, że ich skrzywdzi, ale teraz nawet się nie starał, by to osiągnąć. Dziwnie się czuł działając tak na ludzi, gdy jedyne co chciał zrobić, to zdobyć lekarstwa dla syna. Poczuł się jakby znowu miał chustę na twarzy, rewolwer w dłoni i budził popłoch na chwilę przed napadem.

Nikt go nie powstrzymał przed wejściem do środka. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z pretensją, ale nie zaprotestowali w żaden sposób, gdy przekręcił klamkę w drzwiach. Powinien poczekać na swoją kolej, ale ci ludzie poza drobnymi obrażeniami wydawali się zdrowi, a Jack mógł nawet umrzeć. Potrzebował lekarstwa.

Dzwonek nad drzwiami oznajmił jego przybycie. Od razu poczuł charakterystyczny zapach lekarstw, które stały w szafkach, a także na ladzie sklepowej. Łatwo byłoby teraz ukraść to wszystko i zawartość kasy. Lekarza nigdzie nie było póki co widać, choć na pewno słyszał dzwonek. John zadzwonił kolejnym, stojącym na ladzie.

\- Idę! – w końcu jakiś odzew. Z drugiego pomieszczenia wyszedł wysoki, siwiejący mężczyzna w okularach. – Poparzenie czy zatrucie dymem?

\- Co? – zapytał John. Zwykle ludzie najpierw się witają.

\- Jestem zajęty, nie mam czasu na rozpoznanie, a takie podstawowe diagnozy nawet najgłupszy kowboj sobie postawi – wyjaśnił niekulturalnie lekarz. John zmrużył oczy. – Także poparzenie czy zatrucie dymem? Tylko to od wczoraj jest tu problemem.

\- Nie jestem nawet stąd – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

\- Ah, tak. Raczej pamiętałbym taką charakterystyczną twarz – stwierdził mężczyzna, poprawiając okulary. – Chyba nie chodzi o te stare blizny?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Nienawidził, gdy traktowano go jak jakiegoś niewyedukowanego, wioskowego głupka. – Mój syn jest chory. Potrzebuję jakiegoś lekarstwa.

\- Jakiegoś, dobre sobie – zaśmiał się lekarz. Johna coraz bardziej kusiło, by załatwić to dotychczasowym sposobem. Ilekroć ktoś w gangu potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy, zawsze sięgali po zastraszenie lekarza. Działało za każdym razem. – Jakieś szczegóły?

\- Gorączka, kaszel, katar – wymienił, jakby było to w ogóle potrzebne. Na co innego Jack miałby być chory? – Standardowa choroba.

\- Tak też to wygląda – stwierdził lekarz i odwrócił się do jednej z szafek z lekami. Szybko odnalazł to czego szukał i postawił obie butelki na ladzie. – Laudanum i krople kokainowe. Powinny pomóc.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś bardziej rewolucyjnego lekarstwa niż czegoś, co podawano ludziom nawet w czasach jego dzieciństwa. Prawie wkraczali w dwudziesty wiek, a nalewka i kokaina to jedyne, co była w stanie zaoferować współczesna medycyna?

Trudno, weźmie to co jest, choć miał podejrzenie, że napary Arthura będą równie skuteczne co leki od doktora, a przynajmniej są za darmo. Jemu pomagały.

\- Ile? – zapytał i wyjął portfel.

\- Pięć dolarów – policzył lekarz, otwierając od razu kasę.

John wyciągnął potrzebną sumą i miał już ją podać, gdy coś za plecami mężczyzny przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

\- Jeszcze puszkę wazeliny – poprosił i opuścił wzrok, udając że szuka dodatkowych pieniędzy.

\- Jak pan sobie życzy – odparł lekarz i sięgnął po małą puszkę. – Ale ostrzegam, że nie pomoże na już zaleczone blizny.

\- Nie wtykaj nosa w nieswoje sprawy – poradził mu oschle John i położył pieniądze na ladzie, nim zgarnął wszystko za co zapłacił, po czym wyszedł czym prędzej. Co za człowiek.

Schował wszystkie zakupione rzeczy do różnych kieszeni i ruszył na poszukiwanie Arthura. Oby udało mu się znaleźć jakieś obiecujące ogłoszenie. Byli coraz bliżej wymarzonego miejsca na dom, ale nic im to nie da, jeśli nie znajdą ziemi, na którym mogą go postawić. Mogliby spróbować go zbudować mimo wszystko, ale nie broniłoby ich wtedy prawo, byłoby wręcz przeciwko nim.

Szedł znowu główną ulicą, wypatrując czerwonej kamizelki, którą miał na sobie Arthur. Nie było to trudne, zwłaszcza że ukochany nie kręcił się pomiędzy budynkami. Stał przy jednym ze spalonych domów, z ręką podpartą na wysuniętym nieco w bok prawym biodrze, z którego zwisała kabura z nieskazitelnie wyczyszczonym rewolwerem. John nie miał pojęcia jak Arthur to robi, ale wyglądał zaskakująco ponętnie po prostu stojąc i nic nadzwyczajnego nie robiąc. Aż poczuł skurcz w podbrzuszu.

Tak zapatrzył się na ten mały szczegół, to z jaką nonszalancją stał, że aż musiał się zatrzymać, żeby będąc wpatrzonym w biodro ukochanego nie wpaść na spalone belki walające się blisko pogorzeliska. Arthur rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą. Nie słyszał co mówili do siebie, ale nieznajoma zwracała się do niego pogodnie i z uśmiechem, poświęcając uwagę tym samym szczegółom, co John.

Czyli to nie był tylko on, Arthur tak po prostu bez żadnego wysiłku przyciągał spojrzenia i uwagę. Skoro tak działał na ludzi zupełnie przypadkowo, to gdyby chciał, mógłby uwieść niejedną zamężną kobietę. Albo żonatych mężczyzn. 

John szybko odzyskał nad sobą kontrolę i szedł dalej, podchodząc coraz bliżej ukochanego, który w pewnym momencie go usłyszał i spojrzał w jego stronę, uśmiechając się przy tym.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc – usłyszał kobietę. Teraz gdy John stał bliżej, zauważył że cała się rumieni, gdy Arthur na nią patrzył i się do niej uśmiechał.

\- To żaden problem, proszę pani – odpowiedział jej. – Bezpiecznej podróży.

\- Nawzajem. – Kobieta podniosła stojącą obok na ziemi skrzynkę i dalej patrząc na Arthura odwróciła się, prawie wpadając na Johna, gdy szybko próbowała umknąć. – Oh! Przepraszam pana.

\- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił rozbawiony, patrząc jak kobieta się oddala, nie odmawiając sobie odwrócenia się po raz ostatni. Nawet ją rozumiał. – Skończyłeś uwodzić miejscowe panie?

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Już nie takie miejscowe – poprawił go, sięgając do torby po papierosa. – Poza tym, to mężatka.

\- Nie sądzę, że by jej to przeszkadzało – zauważył z uśmiechem.

\- Cóż, ja też mam szczęście mieć kogoś, więc tak czy inaczej do niczego by nie doszło – zapewnił Arthur, choć John nie potrzebował tego ani trochę, ale mimo to zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

\- Z czym w ogóle jej pomogłeś?

Dom przy którym stali musiał należeć do kobiety. Zawalił się kompletnie podczas pożaru, jedyne co po nim zostało, to kawałek kominka, który jako jedyny przetrwał zawalenie się całej konstrukcji.

\- Wyciągnąć parę bibelotów spod tego całego bałaganu – odparł, wskazując na pogorzelisko, a potem znowu patrząc na Johna. – Znalazłeś doktora? Pytałem, ponoć się nie spalił.

\- Tak i kupiłem co trzeba. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni obie butelki lekarstw dla Jacka.

\- Krople kokainowe? – przeczytał Arthur. – A mogłem po prostu zmieszać moją kokainę z wodą. Wyszłoby taniej.

\- Też o tym pomyślałem – przyznał, chowając lekarstwa z powrotem, zamiast nich wyciągając wazelinę. – Kupiłem też to.

\- Przecież mamy.

Po ostatnim niedostatku kupili puszkę wazeliny w następnym najbliższym mieście.

\- Będzie na zapas – wytłumaczył zakup John. – Nie zepsuje się przecież.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, spokojnie paląc papierosa.

\- Chyba nie – przyznał odwracając się. – Chodź, wracajmy. Nic tu więcej po nas. Zapasów nigdzie tu teraz nie kupimy, a jak już, to po zawyżonych cenach.

I tak nie były im teraz potrzebne.

Zrobili zaledwie parę kroków, gdy usłyszeli głośny pisk dochodzący z domu znajdującego się obok domostwa tamtej kobiety. Spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Słyszałeś to? – spytał Arthur i zbliżył się do pogorzeliska. John przytaknął i zrobił to samo, nasłuchując kolejnych pisków, które w końcu nastąpiły, głośniejsze niż za pierwszym razem, następujące szybko po sobie i pełne desperacji.

\- Szczur? – zgadywał. Lubiły żerować w takich miejscach, zawsze można w nich znaleźć spalone tylko z zewnątrz jedzenie albo owady.

\- Nie wiem. – Arthur sprawdził gdzie można bezpiecznie stanąć i ostrożnie postawił stopę na jednej ze spalonych belek, które jeszcze wczoraj tworzyły dach. Piski się wzmogły. – Brzmi jak pies.

\- Tak – zgodził się, wchodząc w zgliszcza kawałek od Arthura. Piski były tak głośne, że bez problemu namierzyli źródło.

Kilka kroków od drogi skąd weszli, pod kupą spalonych desek widać było kawałek żółtego futra. Gdy John zacmokał zachęcająco, przez dziurę wyjrzał szczeniak, który zapiszczał głośno i bezradnie wyciągnął łapę w jego stronę.

\- Aww, biedne maleństwo – rozczulił się Arthur, klękając obok szczeniaka. – Właściciele cię porzucili?

Pies polizał Arthura po dłoni, gdy ten sięgnął by go pogłaskać. Szczeniak zaczął się wiercić, usiłując wyjść samemu, ale bez skutku.

\- Musiał wejść w zgliszcza i wszystko się na niego zawaliło – stwierdził John i również przyklęknął. – Pożaru raczej by nie przeżył, nie w takim stanie.

Poza nieco osmolonym futrem, co i tak pewnie było zasługą ocierania się o spalone drewno, szczeniak wyglądał na zdrowego i bardzo chciał wyjść z pułapki, w którą wpadł. John bez zastanowienia chwycił jedną z desek, pod którymi pies ugrzązł i podniósł ją. Nim szczeniak zdążył sam wyjść, Arthur złapał go za kark i wyciągnął, przyglądając mu się z uwagą.

\- Popatrz tylko. – Na twarzy Arthura od razu pojawił się uśmiech, gdy szczeniak wystawił język i zaczął merdać ogonem. – Wyglądasz mi na labradora.

\- Dziwne, że ktoś zostawiłby zdrowego psa. 

Labradory świetnie nadawały się do polowań na kaczki, a wodnego ptactwa było tu akurat pod dostatkiem.

\- Właściciel pewnie odjechał w pośpiechu. – Arthur rozejrzał się po reszcie pogorzeliska, ale nie widać było innych szczeniaków, ani suki która je urodziła. – I co z tobą zrobić, mały?

Szczeniak wiercił się w uścisku Arthura, wyciągając szyję w jego stronę i próbując go polizać.

\- Chyba nie chcesz go zatrzymać? – zdziwił się John.

\- Będziemy potrzebować psa prędzej czy później – zauważył, przekładając szczeniaka do drugiej ręki i łapiąc go pod brzuchem.

\- Też racja – przyznał. Póki co w roli psów świetnie sprawdzały się konie, ale skoro już mieli okazję zdobyć psa za darmo, co im szkodziło? – Jack się ucieszy. Pewnie wciąż tęskni za Kainem.

Nigdy się nie dowiedzieli co stało się z tamtą przybłędą, ale biorąc pod uwagę stosunek Micah do niego, nie trudno było się domyślić. Może obecność nowego psa trochę podniesie Jacka na duchu i pomoże mu wrócić do zdrowia.

\- Wygląda na to, że wracasz z nami – zwrócił się do psa Arthur, głaszcząc go po łbie. Szczeniak zaczął się wiercić, próbując polizać znowu jego dłoń.

Miło będzie znowu mieć psa. Nie tylko ze względu na Jacka, ale też ich plany. Posiadanie psa było jednym z ich celów, każdy ranczer powinien mieć przynajmniej jednego do obrony inwentarza. Co prawda zwierząt jeszcze nie mieli, nie mieli nawet ziemi, ale po przybyciu do Wyoming, a teraz także znalezieniu psa, ich plany na nowe życie stały się jeszcze bardziej realne, gdy zaczęli je po kolei wykreślać z listy. John poczuł, że naprawdę mogą osiągnąć wszystko to, czego pragnęli.

Najważniejsze wciąż przed nimi, ale od czegoś i tak trzeba zacząć, czemu więc nie od psa?

Wrócili do koni, Arthur trzymał psa pod pachą i podał go na chwilę Johnowi, by bez problemu usiąść w siodle. Zanim zrobił to samo, schował lekarstwa do juków, by przypadkiem mu nie wypadły w czasie wsiadania. Dopiero wtedy mogli ruszyć z powrotem do obozu.

\- Znalazłeś w ogóle jakieś ogłoszenia? – zapytał ukochanego, gdy wyjechali z miasta.

Trzymając psa jedną ręką, Arthur sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niej dwa zwinięte w cienkie rulony plakaty, które rzucił w jego kierunku. John puścił wodze i rozwinął pierwszy plakat. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy, to wielki napis „Ziemia na sprzedaż”. Nie podano ceny, ale ponoć była do negocjacji. Najważniejszą informacją było jednak położenie. Skoro Arthur zabrał oba plakaty, domyślił się, że drugi oferuje ziemię na sprzedaż w podobnym miejscu.

Rozłożył drugi plakat, także oznajmiający o sprzedaży ziemi. Jedna była do kupienia nieco na południu, druga bardziej na północy, w pobliżu masywu Winds, niedaleko rzeki Green. Dosłownie kawałek na zachód, trzy lata wcześniej zatrzymał się ich gang. U podnóży znajdujących się nieopodal gór Teton, razem z Arthurem spędzili jedne z najwspanialszych chwil swojego życia.

\- Błagam powiedz, że nie śnię – poprosił ukochanego. Arthur spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, a jego oczy aż lśniły z ekscytacji.

\- Nie śnisz, to dokładnie takie miejsca, jakich szukamy.

John roześmiał się z tych emocji, miał ochotę pocałować Arthura, ale z końskiego grzbietu byłoby to niewygodne, a nie chciał spaść.

Dzień lub dwa drogi i będą na miejscu, a wtedy wystarczy już tylko porozmawiać z właścicielami, przekazać pieniądze i będą mieli swoją wymarzoną ziemi pod ranczo. To będzie ich dom. Tylko ich.

\- Data sprzed tygodnia – doczytał po chwili John, gdy drugi raz sprawdzał plakaty. Zmartwiony spojrzał na ukochanego. – Myślisz, że nie jest za późno?

\- Zobaczymy – odparł Arthur, też się tym trochę martwiąc. – Zależy czy to dobra ziemia, ale wątpię że ktoś tak jak my jeździ po Ameryce z takim majątkiem. Najwyżej nastraszymy nowego właściciela.

\- Tak zrobiliby Arthur Morgan i John Marston – przypomniał rozbawiony. – Arthur i John Matthews mają trochę inne metody. 

\- Jeśli ty nie powiesz, ja też będę milczał – przekonywał dalej Arthur.

John uśmiechnął się i popędził nieco konia, nie mogąc się doczekać powrotu, by powiedzieć reszcie o ich znalezisku i żeby podać Jackowi lekarstwa, by jak najszybciej wyzdrowiał. To dla niego też wielkie wydarzenie, szkoda by było, żeby przeżył je będąc chorym.

Nie rozbili obozu w pobliżu miasta, nie zatrzymywali się tu na dłużej, więc byli w każdej chwili gotowi do dalszej jazdy, musieli tylko z powrotem zaprzęgnąć konie.

\- Wróciliście – ucieszyła się Abigail na ich widok. Jack znów spał z głową na jej kolanach. – Macie lekarstwa?

\- I nie tylko – odparł John, podając butelki z lekami Tilly i odbierając psa od Arthura. – Mamy też to.

\- Pies? – zdziwiła się Sadie.

\- Sprzedają je teraz u lekarzy? – zapytał Wujek, przygrywając cicho na swoim banjo.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w zgliszczach jednego ze spalonych domów – wyjaśnił Arthur, stając obok Johna. – Postanowiliśmy go zatrzymać. Przyda się później, jak będziemy mieli ziemię.

\- Na razie jej nie macie – przypomniała z uśmiechem Tilly, szykując już lekarstwa do podania.

\- Ale będziemy. – John czekał podekscytowany, aż Arthur wyciągnie znów plakaty. Odstawił psa na ziemię, rozwinęli oba i pokazali reszcie. – Jest ziemia do sprzedania we Frenton. Jedna na południu, druga na północy, niedaleko Dubois i Greenview.

Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale obaj preferowaliby to drugie miejsce. Bliższe wielu wspomnieniom, zarówno z Teton, jak i Greenview, niedaleko którego zatrzymali się przed trzema laty. Nigdy nic tam nie obrabowali, więc nikt na pewno nie pamiętał ich twarzy. Byliby tam bezpieczni. Dość blisko miasta, by mieć gdzie sprzedawać to co wyhodują i kupować potrzebne im rzeczy, ale dość daleko, by nie musieć się martwić, że ktoś pozna ich sekret.

\- Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? – zapytała Sadie. – Ziemia w takim miejscu to łakomy kąsek, jeszcze ktoś wam ją sprzątnie sprzed nosa.

\- Oby nie.

Nie miał pojęcia co zrobią, jeśli się spóźnią. Czekanie na kolejną ziemię na sprzedaż wydawało się bezsensowne, ale może w pobliskich miastach były kolejne ogłoszenia. Nie chciał jednak innych. To o ziemi na północy szczególnie mu się podobało i choć wiedział o nim dopiero od pół godziny, zdążył się już przywiązać do całej idei kupienia właśnie tej ziemi. Każda inna zawsze będzie trochę rozczarowująca, ta po prostu wydawała się idealna, jakby czekała właśnie na nich.

\- Ruszymy jak tylko Jack dostanie leki. – Arthur schował z powrotem ich plakaty. John był pewien, że znają już nazwiska właścicieli ziem i ich adresy, na które trzeba się zgłosić na pamięć, ale na wszelki wypadek woleli je zatrzymać. W torbie Arthura będą najbezpieczniejsze. – Wolałbym poczekać jeszcze z dzień, żeby trochę nabrał sił, ale nie możemy czekać.

Też by to wolał. Jack wyglądał naprawdę źle, dalsza jazda i chybotanie wozu na pewno nie pomogą mu wyzdrowieć, ale gdy już dotrą w pobliże Greenview, dadzą mu odpocząć ile tylko będzie potrzebował. 

\- W porządku, na pewno nic mu nie będzie – zapewniła ich Abigail. – Znowu trochę zjadł, gdy was nie było, niedługo powinno mu się poprawić.

\- Czyli jednak niepotrzebnie wydaliśmy pieniądze na leki – stwierdził Arthur. – Wystarczyły moje napary.

\- Na pewno nie zaszkodzą. – Z pomocą Abigail, Tilly podała Jackowi oba lekarstwa. Chłopiec ledwo był przytomny, więc nawet nie narzekał na kolejne obrzydliwe rzeczy do wypicia. – Jak się czujesz, skarbie?

\- Wszystko mnie boli – poskarżył się słabym głosem.

\- Po laudanum i kroplach powinno ci przejść – zapewnił go Arthur, podchodząc do Jacka. Przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i sprawdził temperaturę. – Gorąco?

\- Zimno – wymamrotał, opatulając się mocniej kocem, choć był już ubrany od stóp do głów i przy takiej temperaturze powietrza powinien się gotować, a nie drżeć jak na mrozie.

Bolało to, że nie mogli nic więcej zrobić, by synowi pomóc. Starali się jak mogli, by mu ulżyć, a mimo to niewiele to pomagało. Miał nadzieję, że leki okażą się skuteczne. W przeciwnym razie gdy już kupią ziemię, nie będą wcale w nastroju na świętowanie. 

\- Niedługo wyzdrowiejesz – obiecał mu John. Nie miał wcale co do tego pewności, ale wolał skłamać niż niepotrzebnie syna straszyć. Jack był teraz otoczony przez wszystkich bliskich i każdy jednakowo martwił się o jego zdrowie, co na pewno wyczuwał. Nie potrzebował być świadomy tego w jakim jest niebezpieczeństwie. – Mamy coś dla ciebie.

Pomimo choroby, chłopiec zainteresował się od razu, z trudem unosząc głowę.

\- Co takiego? – spytał. John odwrócił się i pochwycił szczeniaka, który ciekawsko obwąchiwał nowe otoczenie. Przeniósł go do Jacka i postawił przed nim. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy odkąd zachorował. – Pies?

\- Pies – potwierdził Arthur, gładząc syna po włosach. – Znaleźliśmy go z papą w mieście.

\- Możemy go zatrzymać?

Jak popatrzył na nich z nadzieją.

\- Jasne, jest cały twój – odparł John, nie mogąc się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy i Jack się uśmiechał. Daleko mu było do wyzdrowienia, ale jeśli miał dobry humor, to był na właściwej drodze. – Możesz go nazwać.

\- Rufus – stwierdził od razu i choć było mu zimno, wyciągnął rękę spod koca, by pogłaskać szczeniaka. Labrador zamerdał entuzjastycznie ogonem i polizał Jacka po ręce, nadstawiając po chwili łeb do dalszych pieszczot.

\- Rufus? – powtórzył Arthur i popatrzył na Abigail, jakby ona znała powód, dlaczego akurat to imię. Przyjaciółka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – A więc Rufus.

\- Szkoda, że Kain uciekł – odezwał się znowu Jack, głaszcząc cały czas Rufusa. – Byliby przyjaciółmi.

\- Z pewnością, skarbie – potwierdziła Abigail i zabrała dłoń syna, by schować ją z powrotem pod koc. – Pora spać.

\- Ale ja chcę się bawić z Rufusem.

\- Nie masz siły, Jack – zaśmiał się John.

\- Rufus nigdzie nie ucieknie, będzie tu gdy się obudzisz – zapewniła go Sadie, zabierając od niego szczeniaka i podając go Wujkowi.

\- Co ja mam niby z nim zrobić?

\- Nie upuścić go – poradził mu Arthur. Wujek popatrzył na niego urażony.

\- Musisz spać, synku – mówiła dalej Abigail. John zabrał od niej Jacka, by mogła wstać z ziemi. – Bez tego nie wyzdrowiejesz i nie będziesz miał sił na zabawę z Rufuesem.

\- I musisz zobaczyć nasz nowy dom – dodał Arthur. – Niedługo tam będziemy.

\- Okej – zgodził się w końcu, leżąc bezwładnie w ramionach Johna. Przytulał się do niego, by mieć jak najcieplej. – I tak jestem zmęczony.

\- Jesteś – potwierdził John. Laudanum zawsze skutecznie usypiało dzieci. – Śpij, Jack. Rufus będzie jechał z tobą na wozie.

Jack nawet nie usłyszał tego, co do niego mówił, zdążył przedtem zasnąć. Dalej miał świszczący oddech, pewnie niedługo obudzi go kolejny kaszel, ale póki co mógł odpoczywać.

Położył go na posłaniu przyszykowanym przez Abigail i od razu posadzili obok chłopca Rufusa. Szczeniak nie był nim zainteresowany, zamiast tego zaczął eksplorować wóz, obwąchując wszystko, a później także Abigail, która zajęła miejsce przy synu, by mu pomagać.

Uprzątnięcie tych paru rzeczy, które były na ziemi oraz zaprzężenie koni trwało tylko kilka minut. Z tym drugim poradził sobie z Arthurem bardzo sprawnie i już po chwili jechali dalej przez hrabstwo Frenton.

Zajęło im półtora dnia dotarcie do Greenview, gdzie ponoć mieszkali właściciele obu ziem. Rozbili obóz niedaleko miasta, które sporo się zmieniło od ich ostatniej wizyty. Znacznie się rozrosło, nie było może tak duże jak Saint Denis, ani tak uprzemysłowione, ale z pewnością nie było to już małe miasteczko, jakie zapamiętali. W trzy lata zmieniło się prawie nie do poznania. 

Jackowi trochę się poprawiło nim dotarli na miejsce. Dalej był chory i słaby, ale nie wyglądał już jakby mógł w każdej chwili odejść z tego świata. Wciąż dużo sypiał i mało jadł, ale obecność Rufusa z pewnością poprawiła mu humor i pomogła znieść chorobę. Byli dobrej myśli, chłopak był na dobrej drodze do wyzdrowienia.

\- Dobra, przygotujcie obóz – powiedział John, gdy znaleźli dobre miejsce na postój. – Ja i Arthur spróbujemy zdobyć dla nas nasz własny kawałek ziemi.

\- Jadę z wami – zaoferowała Sadie, podczas gdy reszta zabrała się do roboty.

\- Poradzimy sobie sami – zapewnił ją Arthur. Razem z Johnem nie zsiedli nawet z koni, chcieli ruszyć jak najszybciej. – Jest nas dwóch.

\- Nie wiecie nawet gdzie dokładnie szukać tych ludzi – zauważyła. – Pojadę z wami, szybciej ich odnajdziemy.

John wzruszył ramionami, gdy Arthur popatrzył na niego pytająco. Obecność Sadie mu nie przeszkadzała, a faktycznie mogą dzięki niej szybciej objechać miasto.

\- W porządku – zgodził się. Przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się i skierowała konia w stronę miasta.

Ruszyła pierwsza, a oni za nią. Miło było wrócić na znajome tereny. Wiele się tu zmieniło, ale John wciąż pamiętał te okolicę. W niektórych miejscach ciężko było nawet dostrzec zmianę, drzewa wyglądały tak samo jak wtedy, gdy opuszczali to miejsce.

Przed laty Greenview było bardziej osadą niż miastem. Wszystko dopiero się budowało. Założyciel chciał stworzyć kolejny przystanek na drodze do gór Teton i na północ, miejsce dla turystów, których z każdym rokiem było coraz więcej. Wtedy jeszcze to wszystko raczkowało, budynków było tu raptem kilka, jeden sklep i jeden obskurny saloon. Nie było ani poczty, ani dworca. Nawet szeryf tu nie urzędował. Teraz od razu zauważyli mężczyznę z gwiazdą na piersi, który kręcił się w pobliżu jednej z dróg wjazdowych, a który powitał ich przy okazji.

Miasto było teraz nie do poznania.

Budynków mieszkalnych przybyło, wybudowano pokaźny hotel na północy, saloon powiększono i przebudowano, doszło więcej sklepów i miejsc usługowych, pociągnięto nawet tory kolejowe, by turyści mieli jak największą wygodę dojazdu.

Greenview robiło wrażenie, nawet aż za bardzo. Nie spodziewali się znowu trafić do tej samej dziury co kiedyś, ale takie miasta jak to źle im się kojarzyły. John czuł się w nim równie nieswojo co w Saint Denis, a gdy spoglądał na Arthura, widział że on też wolałby, by miasto było mniejsze, bardziej kojarzące się z ich ukochanym zachodem.

To nie był jednak zachód, byli daleko na północy. Zamiast otwartych terenów, otaczały ich góry. Ludzie byli inni, zwyczaje inne, a to odbijało się na miastach. Będą musieli się dostosować. Nie mieli wyjścia. Dość się już najeździli, by tu dotrzeć, nie zrezygnują z tego teraz, gdy dotarli tak daleko, do miejsca które tak dużo dla nich znaczyło.

\- Pojadę się rozejrzeć – poinformowała Sadie i popędziła konia, po chwili znikając im z oczu za rogiem.

\- Też pewnie powinniśmy to zrobić – zasugerował John. – Spotkamy się przy stacji za dwadzieścia minut?

Arthur przytaknął nim dziwnie spięty i bez słowa odjechał w przeciwnym kierunku niż Sadie.

Musiał się denerwować. Johna też zjadały nerwy. Co jak się spóźnili? Co jak z jakiegoś powodu nie sprzedadzą im ziemi, bo na przykład uznają ich za oszustów albo gorzej, rozpoznają ich? Cały ten wysiłek, tygodnie podróży, wszystko będzie na nic. Będą musieli znowu uciekać, znów walczyć o życie. Martwił się, czy nie będą musieli tego robić aż w końcu nie zginą. Może nigdy nie znajdą dla siebie miejsca. Stany Zjednoczone są ogromne, ale jeśli z każdego miejsca będą ich przeganiać, w końcu nie będą mieli już gdzie uciekać, chyba że do Meksyku lub Kanady. Oceanów nawet nie brał pod uwagę.

Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w żołądku zaklikał na Old Boya i ruszył przed siebie, by poszukać właścicieli ziem na sprzedaż. Skoro to miasto widniało na plakatach, musieli tu mieszkać, a to znaczyło, że ktoś ich musi znać.

Przejeżdżając ulicami dostrzegł jeden z plakatów, który znaleźli w poprzednim mieście. Nikt go nie zdjął, co dobrze wróżyło, może wciąż jest aktualny.

Ludzie nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi. Miejscowi byli już przyzwyczajeni do obecności wielu przyjezdnych, nie robili na nich wrażenia. Mimo to John był niespokojny ilekroć ktoś dłużej mu się przyglądał. Strach przed odkryciem jego tożsamości był teraz jeszcze większy niż dotychczas. Jeśli ktoś rozpozna go tutaj, to będzie koniec, nie będą mogli tu zostać. Miał nadzieję, że wieści o gangu Dutcha nie dotarły aż tu.

Zatrzymał się przed niewielkim teatrem, który wybudowano na rogu. Przy kasie biletowej siedział znudzony mężczyzna, który ze swojego miejsca na pewno widywał przez cały dzień niejednego człowieka. Dobry początek poszukiwań.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się John po zejściu z konia i podejściu bliżej.

\- Najbliższy pokaz dziś o siódmej – poinformował mężczyzna, nim zdążył go zapytać o co chodzi.

\- Nie chcę kupować biletów – wyjaśnił, pochylając się przy okienku. – Szukam Alberta Clarka. Wiesz może, gdzie mógłbym go znaleźć?

\- Jak nie u niego w domu, nad złotnikiem, to pewnie kręci się gdzieś za kościołem i chleje.

Chleje? Jakim cudem ktoś będący na tyle bogaty, by mieć własną ziemię, jest zwyczajnym pijakiem?

\- Jesteś pewien, że mówimy o tej samej osobie? – zapytał dla pewności.

\- A o co w ogóle chodzi? – odpowiedział pytaniem zirytowany bileter. – Szef mi urwie głowę, jak tak dalej tu będziesz stał i odstraszał klientów. W tym mieście jest tylko jeden Albert Clark, to na pewno ten sam, którego szukasz.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – mruknął pod nosem i odszedł. Jego miejsce od razu zajęło jakieś młode małżeństwo chętne na zakup biletu.

Wrócił na konia i pojechał szukać złotnika. W pewnym momencie zobaczył w oddali Arthura, ale nie zwrócił jego uwagi i nie przeszkadzał mu. Może też już był na tropie Clarka, albo tego drugiego mężczyzny – Horace Anderson. Oby we dwóch nie szukali tego samego faceta.

Złotnik był w centralnej części miasta, gdzie droga nie była już zwykłą ubitą ziemią, zamiast tego wyłożono ją kamieniami. Stukot końskich kopyt rozbrzmiewał przy każdym najlżejszym kroku Old Boya, nieprzyjemnie dźwięcząc w uszach Johna.

Zatrzymał się przed budynkiem i zajrzał przez okno do środka. Gdyby te trzy lata temu złotnik już tu wtedy był, pewnie by go obrobili. Na wystawie za ladą stało parę ładnych świeczników, a gdzieś ukryta też pewnie była biżuteria, warta co najmniej kilkaset dolarów. Za ladą stał tylko jakiś starszy mężczyzna, wyglądający jakby miał umrzeć w trakcie pracy. Dłubał przy czymś niewielkimi narzędziami, ze szkłem powiększającym przy oku.

Łatwo byłoby go obrobić, wystarczyłoby wejść do środka, walnąć złotnika w łeb kolbą od pistoletu i zabrać wszystko co miał, niepostrzeżenie wychodząc. Przez moment naprawdę to rozważał, zastanawiał się nawet, czy tylnym wyjściem dałoby się uciec szybciej.

Prawie chwycił za klamkę.

Zamiast tego skierował się w prawo, gdzie przy ścianie budynku wybudowano schody prowadzące na piętro i do pary drzwi. Jedne wyglądały schludnie, drugie miały masę małych zadrapań naokoło zamka.

Stanął przed tymi schludnymi. Zapukał lekko i odsunął się nieco, czekając aż właściciel otworzy. Po chwili stanęła przed nim starsza kobieta, która uśmiechnęła się do niego uprzejmie.

\- Witam – przywitała się. John skinął w odpowiedzi kapeluszem. – W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Dzień dobry, pani – odpowiedział, dyskretnie zerkając do środka mieszkania. – Szukam Alberta Clarka.

\- Oh, mieszka obok – poinformowała go, wskazując na drugie drzwi. – Ale nie ma go teraz w domu.

\- Jest pani pewna?

\- Nie słyszę jego śpiewu, a zawsze śpiewa, kiedy jest pijany – wytłumaczyła z dezaprobatą w głosie. – Czyli ciągle. Z drugiej strony może po prostu stracił przytomność, ale gdy rano wyszedł, to do tej pory nie wrócił.

\- Wie pani gdzie może być? – dopytywał.

\- Pewnie za kościołem. Zawsze tam siedzi, zwłaszcza w niedziele.

Już druga osoba wspomniała o kościele. Będzie musiał tam sprawdzić w następnej kolejności.

\- Gdzie znajduje się kościół?

\- Stąd wystarczy jechać na południe i przed rymarzem skręcić w prawo – wytłumaczyła mu. – Kościół jest mały, wciśnięty między dwa budynki, łatwo go przeoczyć. Nasz ksiądz wciąż zbiera na nową świątynie, może się pan przy okazji dorzuci.

\- Pomyślę o tym – odparł niezręcznie. – Dziękuję za pomoc. Dobrego dnia.

\- Nawzajem, młodzieńcze.

Kobieta zamknęła drzwi, a on wrócił do konia, znów kuszony przez złotnika, który właśnie pokazywał jakiejś klientce złoty naszyjnik. Kto wie co jeszcze było ukryte w tym sklepie.

Pojechał zgodnie ze wskazówkami kobiety i po chwili znalazł kościół. Do jego ścian szczelnie przylegały dwa budynki, więc żeby dostać się na tył, musiał przejść jeszcze kawałek. Gdy tylko wyszedł zza rogu, zobaczył wystające z krzaków nogi.

Mrużąc oczy podszedł bliżej i kopnął właściciela nóg w piszczel. Od razu dostał w odpowiedzi głośny jęk.

\- Ej, wstawaj – polecił mężczyźnie. Gdy ten nawet się nie ruszył, John przewrócił oczami. To będzie proste. Miał doświadczenie w budzeniu starych pijaków. Złapał mężczyznę za nogi i wyciągnął go z krzaków, by móc się przyjrzeć czerwonej od picia twarzy. – Albert Clark?

To nie mógł być on. Spodziewał się znaleźć starszego mężczyznę, kogoś w typie bankiera. Zamiast tego znalazł młokosa młodszego od siebie, którego twarz jeszcze nie wiedziała co to zarost, a głowa co to łysina.

Mężczyzna – chłopak – nie odpowiedział, wymamrotał coś jedynie, zbyt pijany by kontaktować ze światem. John przyjrzał mu się uważniej i dostrzegł w jego dłoni butelkę brandy. Naokoło rozrzucone było jeszcze wiele innych butelek po alkoholu, niektóre wyglądające zaskakująco drogo.

Zabrał tę, która wciąż znajdowała się z posiadaniu chłopaka. W środku wciąż było sporo napoju. Idealnie. Obrócił butelkę i wylał resztkę zawartości na twarzy pijaka, który może nie otrzeźwiał, ale na pewno był bardziej przytomny. Podniósł się nawet do siadu i przetarł mokrą twarz, nim popatrzył na Johna.

\- Czemuś to, do cholery zrobił? – zapytał zły i spróbował się podnieść, szybko upadając na tyłek i jęcząc z bólu.

\- Albert Clark? – odezwał John. Nie miał czasu na te zabawy, jeśli to nie był mężczyzna, którego szukał, chciał wiedzieć od razu.

\- A bo co? – odparł. John popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. – Na co się tak gapisz?

\- Ty jesteś Albert Clark? – niedowierzał.

\- Tak mamusia i tatuś dali mi na imię. – Albert położył się znowu na ziemi, koniuszkami palców dotykając jednej z pustych butelek whisky.

\- I masz do sprzedania ziemię? – dodał niepewnie. To musiał być jakiś żart.

\- Miałem. – John poczuł się, jakby koń kopnął go w brzuch. – Sprzedałem ją wczoraj jakimś ludziom z kolei. Powiedzieli, że chcą pociągnąć tam tory. Oddałem im ją za dwieście dolarów.

Dwieście dolarów! Mogli mieć spory kawałek ziemi za tak mało, a ten głupiec sprzedał ją przemysłowi kolejowemu za bezcen!

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał wściekły. Jedna z szans na zatrzymanie się tutaj przeszła im koło nosa.

\- Niepotrzebna mi była, tatuś zostawił ją w testamencie razem z mieszkaniem – wyjaśnił, łapiąc się za głowę. – Możesz tak nie krzyczeć?

\- Oddałeś ziemię wartą dużo więcej za dwieście dolarów? – powtórzył, jeszcze bardziej unosząc głos, aż Albert się skrzywił.

\- Potrzebowałem pieniędzy na alkohol – usprawiedliwiał się. – Wiesz ile whisky można kupić za dwieście dolarów?

\- A wiesz ile można jej kupić za siedemnaście tysięcy? Albo za dwadzieścia?

Co za dureń. Pewnie był pijany, gdy stawiał podpis pod aktem własności. Jacyś urzędnicy znaleźli pijanego idiotę i nawet nie starali się zaoferować uczciwej ceny. John pewnie zrobiłby to samo i był wkurzony, że się spóźnił. W ogóle nie było mu żal Alberta, jak dla niego, dostał to na co zasłużył.

Chłopak usiadł i popatrzył przed siebie, a potem wielkimi oczami na Johna.

\- Zrobiłem głupstwo, prawda? – zapytał słabym głosem.

\- Tak – potwierdził. Miał ochotę uderzyć Alberta, żeby się jakoś wyżyć. Mógłby to zrobić. Nikt by ich nie zobaczył.

\- O Boże – wymamrotał i odwrócił się szybko na bok nim zwymiotował.

John jęknął z obrzydzeniem i wyprostował się. Nic tu po nim. Ziemia przepadła, została im już tylko jedna. Jeśli i z tą się nie uda, nie miał pojęcia co zrobią dalej.

Odwrócił się od rzygającego wciąż Alberta i spojrzał wprost na Arthura, który oparty o ścianę budynku stał przy wyjściu z zaułka. Musiał tu przyjść w trakcie rozmowy. John zbliżył się do niego z ciężkim sercem, wiedząc że będzie musiał rozczarować ukochanego.

\- Nic z tego – powiedział mu.

\- Słyszałem – odparł zawiedziony i westchnął. – Po drodze tutaj wpadłem na Sadie, powiedziała że szuka Andersona.

\- Idziemy jej pomóc?

Niezbyt się do tego palił. Nie chciał znowu usłyszeć, że przejechali taki kawał drogi na nic. Po tym co powiedział mu Clark, wciąż czuł smak rozczarowania w ustach i robiło mu się od tego mdło.

\- Powiedziała, żeby poczekać na nią w obozie – odparł Arthur. John dawno nie słyszał jego głosu tak pozbawionego emocji. Jakby się już poddał. Nie mógł go winić. Choć wciąż mieli jedną szansę, to ich morale poleciały właśnie na łeb na szyję. – Zrobimy tak. Może zdarzy się cud.

\- To czego potrzebujemy, to dobrego pogrożenia bronią – zauważył John i popatrzył bezsilnie na Arthura. – To byłoby takie proste.

\- Ta – zgodził się z nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Chodźmy.

Powinni zostać i dołączyć do Sadie. Znalezienie jej na pewno nie byłoby trudne, ale John nie potrafił się zmotywować. Czuł się jak przed każdym wejściem do wody – bał się. Tego co może usłyszeć, gdy znajdą Andersona i doświadczą kolejnego rozczarowania.

Prędzej czy później będą musieli go doświadczyć jeśli faktycznie do niego dojdzie, ale chyba woleli usłyszeć o nim od Sadie, niż od obcego mężczyzny. Może faktycznie zdarzy się cud. Woleli się mile zaskoczyć niż zawieść jak za pierwszym razem.

Tacy byli pewni cały ten czas, że najgorsze już za nimi, a może się za około godzinę okazać, że będą skazani na dalszą tułaczkę. Uwielbiali podróżować, ale nie chcieli skończyć swojego życia w drodze. Nie po tylu latach jeżdżenia po kraju.

\- Co zrobimy, gdy Sadie przyniesie złe wieści? – zapytał w drodze do obozu John.

\- Nie wiem – odparł od razu Arthur. Siedział sztywno w siodle i roztaczał wokół siebie tyle pesymizmu, że można byłoby się nim udusić. Gdyby John sam nim już nie oddychał, pewnie od razu by się z nim zaraził.

Najgorsze było to, że nie mieli jak się podnieść nawzajem na duchu. Co mogli sobie powiedzieć? Że wszystko będzie w porządku? Jak, gdy znowu będą musieli się przenieść? Gdzie mieliby odejść? Na zachodzie byli zbyt znani, na południe uciekł Dutch z resztą, nie chcieli na nich natrafić, a ze wschodu uciekali. Została tylko północ i zimna Kanada.

Nie był pewny, czy chce uciekać z kraju.

\- Wróciliście! – ucieszyła się Tilly, zapewne oczekując dobrych wieści. Na widok ich ponurych min, jej entuzjazm natychmiast zniknął. – Jak… Jak poszło?

Ociągali się z odpowiedzią, najpierw schodząc powoli z koni i od razu ściągając im siodła. Na razie nie będą im potrzebne. Wujek i Abigail podeszli bliżej zaciekawieni, ale i zaniepokojeni ich brakiem odpowiedzi.

\- Tak sobie – odparł w końcu Arthur, siląc się na pogodny ton, gdy z grymasem na twarzy ściągnął siodło. – Sadie sprawdza jeszcze ostatnią ofertę, ale ta na południu jest spalona.

Nawet jeśli nie był to ich idealny wybór, świadomość że go stracili i tak była bolesna. Niepotrzebnie się nastawili na sukces. To było pewne, że nie będzie tak łatwo i że mogą się rozczarować. Dali się ponieść fantazjom zamiast stąpać twardo po ziemi. Teraz nie mieli nawet planu B.

\- To co teraz? – spytał Wujek. Siedział wraz z Jackiem przy ognisku. Chłopiec opierał się o niego zmęczony i zdezorientowany patrzył na pozostałych dorosłych, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, tylko to, że w ogóle coś się stało.

John wzruszył bezradnie rękoma.

\- Czekamy na Sadie – odparł i usiadł na ziemi przy wozie, gdzie wcześniej odłożył z Arthurem siodła.

\- A nie jesteście z nią teraz czemu, tak dokładnie? – zapytała Abigail, z rękoma podpartymi o biodra. Patrzyła na nich obu z surowo. – Po Johnie spodziewałam się takiego tchórzostwa, ale nie po tobie, Arthurze.

Nie był w nastroju na sprzeczki z nią. Mógł się spodziewać, że jakaś niedługo nadejdzie. Dawno już się nie kłócili, co było dla nich rzadkością.

\- Daj nam spokój, Abigail – zwrócił się do niej Arthur, siadając obok Johna.

Nie rozumiała tego. Pragnęła domu tak jak oni, ale nie wiedziała przez co przechodzą, ile znaczy dla nich to miejsce. Ona mogłaby się osiedlić gdziekolwiek i byłaby tak samo szczęśliwa. Oni zapewne też, ale po tak długim wyobrażaniu sobie tego miejsca, każde inne byłoby trochę rozczarowaniem.

Sami sobie byli winni, byli tego świadomi, ale było już za późno, by to naprawić. Mogli tylko liczyć na to, że Sadie jakimś cudem się powiedzie i że ten cały Anderson nie jest takim samym durniem jak Albert Clark. Albo oni dwaj.

Abigail na szczęście dała im spokój, ale nie omieszkała okazywać swojego niezadowolenia z ich postawy. Pewnie miała trochę racji nazywając ich tchórzami. Mężczyznom nie przystoi ucieczka tylko po to, by się nie rozczarować. Zwłaszcza takim, którzy od najmłodszych lat spoglądali śmierci w oczy, a teraz boją się usłyszeć, że ich wymarzona ziemia została sprzedana.

Tylko co mogliby tam z Sadie zrobić? Jeśli doszło już do sprzedaży, to ich obecność niczego nie zmieni. Co za różnica, czy złe wieści usłyszą osobiście czy przekaże je im przyjaciółka?

\- Czyli nie będziemy mieli domu? – zapytał nagle Jack, gdy dorośli skończyli rozmawiać. John nawet nie miał siły mu odpowiadać i go pocieszać, gdy sam nie był dobrej myśli.

\- Co ty wygadujesz, Jack? – zapytał go Wujek, przytulając go do siebie bliżej. – Oczywiście, że będziemy mieli. Sadie zaraz wróci z dobrymi wieściami.

Chciałby mieć tyle wiary co teraz Wujek. Może to była tylko gra z jego strony, by pocieszyć Jacka, ale jakimś cudem podziałała też trochę na Johna. Nie wrócił mu dawny optymizm, dalej się bał, że skończą z niczym, ale to nie będzie koniec świata.

Co prawda nie będą mogli wybudować sobie domu od tak gdzieś w okolicy, ale jakaś ziemia musi być tu na sprzedaż. Nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi będąc w mieście. Prędzej czy później musi się pojawić jakaś okazja, a nawet jeśli nie, to są przecież wolni. Nikt im nie zabroni przyjeżdżania tutaj raz na jakiś czas by powspominać. Oczywiście chcieliby tu mieszkać na stałe, ale poszczęściło im się w życiu już tak bardzo, że mogliby wybaczyć jedno rozczarowanie. Najważniejsze że żyli i byli bezpieczni, a to i tak było zapewne więcej niż zasługiwali. Z całą resztą sobie poradzą. Wspomnienia to tylko wspomnienia – zostają na zawsze nieważne gdzie się jest. Zawsze mogą stworzyć nowe, w zupełnie innym miejscu. 

John popatrzył na Arthura, który z zamkniętymi oczami odchylał głowę, pogrążony w myślach. Nieomal go stracił nie tak dawno temu. Przy czymś takim brak idealnego miejsca na dom był trywialnym problemem.

Zerkając w dół, chwycił dłoń ukochanego i splótł razem ich palce. Arthur spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy, sam się uśmiechnął. Dadzą radę.

Sadie wróciła szybciej niż się spodziewali. Usłyszeli ją już z daleka, bo pędziła w ich stronę jakby się paliło. John poczuł, jak nadzieja kiełkuje w nim na nowo i nie tylko w nim. Arthur ścisnął go za rękę nim obaj wstali i razem z resztą wyszli przyjaciółce na spotkanie.

\- Poszczęściło się wam? – zapytała jeszcze zanim gwałtownie zatrzymała Boba. Ogier parsknął i zarył nogami w ziemi, by wyhamować.

\- Nie – odpowiedział jej John. Sadie uśmiechnęła się.

Czy to możliwe?

\- To zaraz stracicie jeszcze jedną okazję. Na koń – poleciła im schodząc z Boba. 

\- Ziemia jest na sprzedaż? – spytał z niedowierzeniem Arthur.

\- Jest właśnie sprzedawana – wyjaśniła. John momentalnie poczuł dreszcz strachu. Co niby mieli zrobić w takim wypadku? Przecież nie mogli zastraszyć sprzedającego czy kupującego. Nie postępowali już tak. – Znalazłam właściciela, umawiał się z przyjacielem na sprzedaż, akurat jedli obiad, a potem mieli jechać obejrzeć ziemię. Abigail, ty też jedziesz.

\- Ja? – zdziwiła się.

John i Arthur popatrzyli zdezorientowani na przyjaciółkę, ale Sadie nawet na nich nie patrzyła.

\- Tilly, mamy coś, co może udawać ciążowy brzuch?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się szybko i przytaknęła, udając się czym prędzej do wozu. Patrzyli za nią nic nie rozumiejąc, Arthur nawet chciał o coś zapytać, ale zabrakło mu słów.

\- Co ty planujesz? – spytał w końcu za ukochanego John.

Sadie uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. 

\- Nic tak nie zmiękczy mężczyzny jak kobieta w ciąży – wyjaśniła dumna ze swojego planu. – Abigail będzie udawać żonę jednego z was.

Na pewno znowu jego żonę. Przychodziło jej to najłatwiej, a i Jacka można było też wtedy wykorzystać.

\- Dlaczego ty nie możesz tego zrobić? – odezwał się wreszcie Arthur, patrząc jak Tilly znosi potrzebne rzeczy do wciąż zaskoczonej tym wszystkim Abigail.

\- Nie wiem jak zachowują się ciężarne – wyjaśniła.

\- Myślisz, że to się uda? – spytał John z nadzieją.

To była ich ostatnia szansa.

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować – stwierdziła.

Co mieli do stracenia.

Przy pomocy poduszki, kawałka sznura i odpowiednio ułożonych ciuchów, dla pewności zakrytych dodatkowo płaszczem, by ukryć wszystkie niedoskonałości, Tilly ucharakteryzowała Abigail na ciężarną kobietę.

Dziwnie było znów ją widzieć z brzuchem, nawet tylko fałszywym. Przerażające było to, jak idealnie został odwzorowany, gdyby nie wiedział, że to oszustwo, w życiu by się nie zorientował. Raczej nie patrzył ciężarnym kobietom na brzuchy, ale i na ten Abigail starał się nie patrzeć, unikając jej praktycznie przez całą ciążę.

\- Tak wyglądałaś, gdy byłem w twoim brzuchu, mamo? – spytał Jack, gdy wszystko było gotowe. Dalej grzał się przy ogniu razem z Rufusem, który tarmosił w pysku jakiś patyk.

Abigail stała przed nimi z wypiętym przed siebie, fałszywym brzuchem, podtrzymując go ręką, a drugą trzymając na plecach. Gdy przeszła się kawałek, naprawdę wyglądała, jakby była o kilka funtów cięższa.

\- Dokładnie tak – odpowiedziała synowi z uśmiechem.

\- Zupełnie jak wtedy – pochwalił z podziwem Wujek.

\- Na pewno tak to wyglądało? – spytała Sadie.

\- Tak wyglądałam na jakiś miesiąc przed narodzinami Jacka – zapewniła przyjaciółkę i poklepała się z dumą po ukrytej pod ciuchami poduszce. – Nie martw się, nie zapomniałam jak to wyglądało. Jack nie jest taki duży.

\- Dobrze, jedźcie – popędziła ich.

\- Ty nie jedziesz? – zdziwił się John, wsiadając na Old Boya. Gdy Tilly szykowała Abigail, on i Arthur znów osiodłali konie. 

\- Widzieli mnie – wyjaśniła im, oparta o wóz tam gdzie wcześniej siedzieli i użalali się nad sobą. – Zresztą kogo miałabym udawać? Waszą kuzynkę?

\- Na przykład – zgodził się Arthur i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Abigail. – Chodź, dziewczyno.

Złapał ją pod pachy i wsadził na zad Old Boya.

\- Dziękuję, Arthurze – powiedziała mu, siadając wygodniej i łapiąc Johna w pasie.

Arthur uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

\- Zawsze do usług – odparł i dosiadł Snowstorm. – Jedziemy.

John przytaknął i spiął konia ostrogami, od razu zmuszając go do jak największego tempa.

\- Powodzenia! – krzyknął za nimi Wujek.

\- Pa, mamo!

Abigail musiała odmachać Jackowi, bo puściła na chwilę Johna i omal nie spadła, gdy Old Boy pędził przed siebie, a Snowstorm zaraz obok niego.

Ominęli miasto, szybciej im wyszło niż gdyby mieli przejeżdżać przez nie i zwolnić, żeby kogoś nie potrącić. Jechali drogą w górę rzeki Green, musieli przy tym wyglądać jak uciekający przed czymś bandyci, jeden jeździec nawet zwrócił im uwagę, że pędzą jak szaleni.

\- Może trzeba było zabrać Jacka zamiast udawać, że jestem w ciąży – zawróciła im uwagę Abigail. – Jeśli właścicielem ziemi jest ktoś miejscowy, to w końcu się zorientuje, że go oszukaliśmy.

\- Dzieci giną po porodzie cały czas – uspokoił ją Arthur. – Powiemy mu po prostu, że zmarło.

\- Jak się czujesz z tym, że dopuszczamy się oszustwa, żeby zdobyć tę ziemię? – zapytał go John. – Nie mieliśmy tego zaprzestać?

\- To pomysł Sadie, ja sumienie mam czyste – odparł z uśmiechem. John westchnął poirytowany. – To nie w porządku, ale jakie inne wyjście mamy jeśli chcemy tę konkretną ziemię? Czasami człowiek musi zrobić to, co musi.

\- Czyli skłamać – zauważyła Abigail.

\- Podkoloryzujemy tylko nieco naszą historię. Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, Abigail, ale będziemy już kłamać do końca życia jeśli nie chcemy zadyndać na sznurze. – Słuszne spostrzeżenie. – Jedno kłamstwo więcej nie zrobi różnicy.

\- Zwłaszcza że nikt przez nie nie ucierpi – dodał John. – Wątpię że ten przyjaciel tego Andersona, to jakiś obdartus harujący na rodzinę z piątką dzieci. A jeśli tak, to z przyjemnością odstąpię mu tę ziemię, jeśli potrzebuje jej bardziej niż my.

\- No, już się tak nie zapędzaj z tym altruizmem – mruknął Arthur.

\- Chyba macie racje – zgodziła się z nimi w końcu. – Najwyższy czas się gdzieś zatrzymać. Jestem już zmęczona tą podróżą, Jack też.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy. – Arthur zwolnił nagle znacząco. John automatycznie ściągnął lekko wodze Old Boya, by też przeszedł w stęp. – Widzicie to?

John widział coś, co wyglądało jak wóz, ale dla pewności wyciągnął lornetkę z juków i przez nią popatrzył.

\- Wóz. Odkryty. Jeden woźnica, dwóch pasażerów – wymienił po kolei to co widział. – Nie jadą w naszą stronę.

\- Myślisz, że to oni? – zapytał znowu Arthur. Snowstorm przeszła płynnie w kłus, a Old Boy od razu zrobił to samo.

\- Wszystko by na to wskazywało – odparł chowając lornetkę. – Dogońmy ich jeszcze trochę i przekonajmy się.

Dobrze, że w ogóle ich dogonili. Wszystko jeszcze mogło się źle dla nich skończyć, jeśli umowa została podpisana przy obiedzie, ale jeśli nie, to teraz na pewno do tego nie dopuszczą.

Zbliżyli się bardziej do wozu przed nimi, pilnując by nie podjechać za blisko i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. To jeszcze nie był dobry moment na ujawnianie się. Jechali więc dalej w pewnej odległości i czekali aż wóz się zatrzyma.

Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło im jakieś czterdzieści minut. Po przejechaniu przez niewielki most i jechaniu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, wóz zatrzymał się w końcu na dużym i płaskim terenie, który zdawał się być wręcz stworzony pod ranczo. Nie było żadnego ogrodzenia, gdy podjechali bliżej, zauważyli tylko gdzieniegdzie wbite w ziemie słupki wyznaczające granice terenu.

Dwóch mężczyzn wysiadło z wozu i zaczęło spacerować, oddalając się od środka transportu, którym tu przyjechali. John i Arthur podjechali bliżej, zatrzymując się obok niego. Woźnica popatrzył na nich ciekawsko, przerywając zapalanie papierosa. John uśmiechnął się do niego niewinnie, czekając aż Arthur ściągnie Abigail z konia, żeby sam też mógł zsiąść.

Przerzucił nogę nad końskim karkiem i zsunął się z siodła po stronie, gdzie stał woźnica.

\- Czołem – przywitali się z nim, najpierw John, potem Arthur. Abigail tylko uśmiechnęła się słodko nim ciężko podreptała za nimi, w stronę mężczyzn.

John starał się nie rozglądać, nie przywiązywać się do tego, co może być jeszcze dzisiaj ich. Nie chciał się znowu sparzyć. Jeśli uda im się kupić tę ziemię, wtedy się rozejrzy, poszuka wzrokiem znajomych miejsc. Teraz był skupiony tylko na dwóch, elegancko ubranych mężczyznach, do których zbliżali się coraz bardziej.

Drastyczna odmiana po spotkaniu Alberta Clarka. Clark był zwykłym, przepitym szczylem, ci dwaj na pewno prowadzili jakieś biznesy i obracali wielkimi sumami pieniędzmi. Byli dokładnie tym typem ludzi, jakich kiedyś z radością okradali, by potem dzielić się zdobytymi pieniędzmi z biedniejszymi, a część zostawiać na własne potrzeby. Zwykle tacy bogacze byli pozbawieni odwagi, łatwo ich było nastraszyć, tych pewnie też by było, gdyby mieli coś takiego w planach.

Zamierzali do tego podejść jak cywilizowani ludzie. Kulturalnie porozmawiać, ponegocjować, trochę pościemniać, żeby zwiększyć swoje szanse na kupno, ale pięści ani groźby ani razu nie zostaną użyte. Byli ponad to, stać ich było na więcej. Mogli to zrobić tak jak należy.

\- Doprawdy wspaniały widok – rozwodził się jeden z mężczyzn, zadzierając głowę do góry, by spoglądać na czubki masywu Winds rozpościerającego się nieopodal. Czuć było chłodne powietrze spływające z wierzchołków. – W sam raz pod moją rezydencję zimową.

Rezydencję zimową? Niektórzy ludzie w ogóle nie mają dachu nad głową i to przez całe życie, a ten człowiek budował sobie drugi dom, tylko na czas zimy. Dlatego nienawidził bogaczy.

\- Czyli kupujesz? – To musiał być Horace Anderson. – Spuszczę nawet z ceny.

Ciekawe czy im też spuści, czy zażąda nawet wyższej.

\- Jesteś zbyt hojny, przyjacielu – odparł drugi mężczyzna zatrzymując się.

\- Należy ci się – stwierdził z uśmiechem Anderson.

Nim obaj mogli sobie dalej słodzić, Arthur odkaszlnął głośno i razem z Johnem podszedł jeszcze trochę bliżej. Mężczyźni odwrócili się w ich kierunku, przyglądając im się z ciekawością. W ogóle ich wcześniej nie słyszeli, gdy tak szli za nimi tę minutę czy dwie.

\- Przepraszam, możemy zająć chwilę? – zapytał Arthur. Jego głos był pewny i pozbawiony drżenia, za to pełen determinacji. Był zdecydowany zdobyć to, po co tu przyjechali, nie zamierzał odjechać z pustymi rękoma. Może nie używał tonu, którym zwykle zmuszał ludzi do uległości, ale i tak nie można mu było odmówić autorytetu, którym cały emanował, nawet swoją postawą.

John wyprostował się bardziej i użył tej samej strategii. Nawet miło jej było znów użyć.

\- Tak? – zapytał Anderson.

Zdecydowanie był to inny typ człowieka niż Clark, dużo starszy, miał pewnie z sześćdziesiąt lat, jego przyjaciel także. Wyglądali jakby wyszli świeżo od golibrody – nienagannie ostrzyżeni, siwe włosy pokryte pomadą praktycznie nie wystawały spod meloników, a wąsy, a w przypadku przyjaciela Andersona także bródka, mieli idealnie wystylizowane. Same ich ubrania od razu pokazywały, z kim ma się do czynienia. Ich płaszcze kosztowały pewnie około stu dolarów, jak nie więcej.

Wyglądali przy tych ludziach nie lepiej niż wyglądałby Clark. Przez całą podróż starali się dbać o higienę, wyglądać jak najlepiej i w porównaniu do zwykłych ludzi pewnie nie wyróżniali się aż tak bardzo. Przy tych dwóch odstawali. Zarośnięci na głowach jak i na twarzach, w wymiętych ubraniach, pachnieli pewnie też nie najlepiej – końmi, tytoniem, potem i od niedawna także psem.

Jak ktoś taki jak oni mieliby przekonać tych dwóch biznesmanów, żeby sprzedali im ziemię, nawet za duże pieniądze? Będzie dobrze, jak nie zostaną wyśmiani, albo przepędzeni. Po wszystkim może nawet zawiadomiony zostanie szeryf albo Pinkertoni. W końcu jakim cudem dwóch takich obdartusów jakby prosto z rynsztoka miałoby mieć ogromną kwotę pieniędzy, jak nie z jakiegoś napadu?

Abigail trochę łagodziła ich wizerunek, ale na pewno nie za bardzo. Nie gdy tak jak oni miała ograniczone możliwości, by dbać o swój wygląd i prezentować się może nie jak ktoś z wyższych sfer, ale po prostu schludnie. 

Był gotowy na odmowę, na kolejne rozczarowanie. Tym razem nie da się mu zaskoczyć. Może dzięki temu mniej zaboli.

\- Arthur Matthews – przedstawił się i następnie wskazał na Johna. – To mój brat John i jego żona Abigail.

\- Horace Anderson, a to mój drogi przyjaciel Benjamin Perry – odparli od razu mężczyźni, uchylając meloników.

\- Miło poznać – przytaknął Arthur. – Słyszeliśmy, że ta ziemia jest na sprzedaż i powiedziano nam, że tu pana znajdziemy, panie Anderson.

Arthur wyciągnął z torby plakat i pokazał obu mężczyznom, tak jakby Anderson zapomniał, że zamierzał sprzedać taki wielki teren.

\- Oh, przykro mi panów poinformować, ale właśnie dobiliśmy targu.

Oczywiście. Czemu miałby sprzedać ziemie im, a nie swojemu przyjacielowi? Zależało mu na tym nawet tak bardzo, że schodził dla niego z ceny.

Popatrzyli na siebie przez moment, ale Arthur nie wydawał się być zaniepokojony. Jeszcze nie.

\- To bardzo niefortunnie. – Zaczął tak, jakby miał zaraz wyciągnąć rewolwer i pokazać tym mężczyznom bandytę z krwi i kości. – Widzicie, panowie, razem z bratem szukamy nowego miejsca do zamieszkania. W poprzednim zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie, to nie było dobre miejsce do wychowywania dwójki dzieci.

Abigail jak na zawołanie wyszła na przód. John objął ją ramieniem, by wyglądali bardziej wiarygodnie.

Anderson i jego przyjaciel słuchali ich z uwagą, nie przerywając ani nie karząc im nie marnować ich czasu.

\- Rozumiem – skomentował jedynie Anderson.

\- Przyjechaliśmy z zachodu – skłamał Arthur. Nawet mu powieka nie drgnęła, gdy to zrobił. – Przeczytaliśmy o sprzedaży i postanowiliśmy sprawdzić, czy to ziemia warta zakupu pod ranczo.

\- Z pewnością by się nadała, ale jak już mówiłem, umowa została zawarta – odmówił im po raz kolejny z żalem Anderson.

\- Oh, przestań, Horace – wtrącił się Perry, uśmiechając się do nich, a potem do swojego przyjaciela. – To dopiero słowna umowa, niczego jeszcze nie podpisałem.

To prawda! Dopiero się dogadywali, nic jeszcze nie było stracone i Arthur to wykorzystał. Może nie zmiękczył Andersona, ale zrobił to z jego przyjacielem. Sadie miała rację.

\- Chcesz odstąpić? – zapytał przyjaciela.

\- Ci dżentelmeni przybyli długą drogę i to z ciężarną kobietą oraz drugim dzieckiem. Honor nie pozwala mi, by tułali się dalej.

Słynny honor bogaczy. Zawsze uważał, że to bujda, ale teraz był szczęśliwy, że takie coś istnieje, a przynajmniej u tego jednego bogacza. Nie chciał jeszcze zapeszać, ale odwrócił się do Arthura i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Abigail objęła go mocniej w pasie.

\- Ale kochasz te góry – zauważył Anderson, pokazując na wznoszące się w oddali szczyty.

\- Zawsze mogę się zatrzymać w twoim hotelu w Greenview. – Czyli należał do Andersona. Interesujące. A przynajmniej byłoby, gdyby chcieli go okraść. – Gór na świecie jest wiele, przyjacielu, a takich okazji jak ta nie. Sprzedaj panom tę ziemię, nalegam.

John nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Udało się. Naprawdę się udało, choć w zasadzie wszystko było przeciwko nim, począwszy od wyglądu, przez niezbyt wiarygodne pochodzenie pieniędzy, a na samym Andersonie i Perrym kończąc.

Nigdy nie spodziewałby się po bogaczu czegoś takiego. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że to aroganccy kapitaliści żerujący na najbiedniejszych, okradający ich pod płaszczykiem uczciwej pracy czy wyrzucający ich z ich domów, by w tym samym miejscu postawić fabrykę, tory kolejowe czy wydobywać ropę. Nie byli tacy źli okradając tych ludzi. Tacy jak Cornwall czy tych dwóch mieli ich w brud i ciągle chcieli jeszcze więcej, nawet jeśli ich nie potrzebowali. Tak jak Perry z pewnością nie potrzebował rezydencji zimowej.

Prawdopodobnie dostali szansę kupna tej ziemi, bo sami zostali uznani za bogaczy. Inaczej po co zawracaliby im głowę? Zwykłemu biedakowi Perry nie okazałby takiego serca, a Anderson nie oddałby ziemi za darmo. Nie sprzedałby im jej też po niższej cenie. Wciąż byli obrzydliwie bogaci, bogatsi niż oni kiedykolwiek będą. John mimo to doceniał ten gest. Nie był ogromny, nie na możliwości jakie miało tych dwóch, ale samo to, że w ogóle stać na niego było kogoś takiego było czymś przez niego niespotykanym do tej pory. Perry nie musiał im ustępować. Mógł postawić na swoim jak każdy inny, rozpieszczony bogacz i nawet nie czułby się winny, że pozbawił kobietę w ciąży domu.

Postąpił inaczej i ciężko było tego nie docenić.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewien – odparł Anderson, nim zwrócił się do nich. – I panowie.

\- Jesteśmy – odezwał się po raz pierwszy John.

\- Jest pan aniołem, panie Perry – zwróciła się do mężczyzny Abigail. Świetnie udawała wzruszenie, o ile w ogóle udawała. – Nie wyobrażam sobie rodzić w drodze.

Perry uchylił znów melonika i ukłonił się lekko.

\- To byłoby nieludzkie skazywać panią na coś takiego.

\- Więc… Ziemia jest nasza? – zapytał Arthur. Do jego głosu, do całej postawy, wróciła energia. Gdy John popatrzył na jego twarz, zauważył że ledwo powstrzymuje się, by się nie uśmiechnąć jak głupek.

\- Udajmy się do mojego gabinetu w mieście i ustalmy wszystkie szczegóły – zaproponował Anderson, wskazując na swój wóz. – Gdy podpiszemy umowę, wtedy ziemia będzie należeć do panów.

Byli dosłownie o krok od kolejnego kamienia milowego. Gdy złożą podpisy i staną się prawowitymi właścicielami ziemi, na której właśnie stali, osiągną już prawie wszystko to, czego tak bardzo pragnęli już od dawna. Nic im już tego nie odbierze ani nie przeszkodzi przed osiągnięciem ostatniego sukcesu.

W końcu oficjalnie będą mogli się nazwać nowymi ludźmi. Porządnymi obywatelami.

\- Proponuję, by pani Matthews pojechała z nami – zaproponował Perry, gdy wrócili wszyscy do czekającego woźnicy i koni. – Będzie jej wygodniej w jej błogosławionym stanie.

Nie podobał mu się zbytnio ten pomysł, nie chciał by mężczyźni przypadkiem odkryli, że Abigail tylko udaje ciążę, ale naleganie, by jechała z nim albo Arthurem byłoby zbyt podejrzane.

\- Bardzo miło z pana strony, panie Perry – powiedział w odpowiedzi i pomógł Abigail wsiąść. Anderson i Perry wsiedli po niej, a oni dosiedli swoich koni.

\- Wspaniałe wierzchowce – skomplementował Anderson. – Zakładam, że nie są na sprzedaż.

\- Nigdy w życiu – odparł zaborczo Arthur, klepiąc Snowstorm po karku. Klacz parsknęła, uniosła dumnie łeb i podążyła powoli za wozem, gdy woźnica ruszył.

\- A pana, panie John?

\- Przyjaciół się nie sprzedaje – odparł z uśmiechem. Z Arthurem obstawili obie strony wozu, tak jak gdy podróżowali z przyjaciółmi. Obaj chcieli mieć Abigail na oku.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – zaśmiał się Anderson. Był całkiem sympatyczny, ale John i tak miał się na baczności. Bogacze często kryli się za maską uprzejmości i dobrych manier, podczas gdy w środku czaiła się zgnilizna. Przerabiali to już z Bronte, choć on był nawet bardziej zuchwały. – To skąd dokładnie panowie przyjechaliście? I dlaczego akurat tu?

\- Przyjechaliśmy aż z Kalifornii – opowiadał Arthur. Mieli już historyjkę przygotowaną, wyuczyli się jej na pamięć, by przyciśnięci do muru nie zaczęli nagle zaprzeczać samym sobie, wymyślając coś na szybko. - Jak mówiłem, zaroiło się tam od nieprzyjemnych typów, którym wydaje się, że mogą swobodnie mordować ludzi. Nasz ojciec zginął w czasie napadu. Udało nam się obronić, ale nie mogliśmy tam dłużej zostać.

Obaj mężczyźni pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głowami.

\- Zrozumiałe. – Anderson przyjrzał się im z zainteresowaniem. – Wspomnieliście państwo o ranczu. Tym się zajmowaliście w Kalifornii?

\- Niezupełnie, imaliśmy się różnych zadań, ale nigdy nie hodowaliśmy żywego inwentarza – wyjaśnił John. Nie mogli powiedzieć, że to robili, bo prędzej czy później wyszłoby na jaw, że się na tym w ogóle nie znają. – Postanowiliśmy spróbować. Usłyszeliśmy, że to to dobre ziemie pod hodowlę.

\- Doskonałe, choć im bardziej na północ, tym mniej rancz. Na południu jest ich więcej. Zaopatrują miasto, głównie mój hotel i saloon w liczne towary.

\- To pana hotel? – udał zainteresowanie Arthur, by wyciągnąć z mężczyzny więcej. Dawniej tak dowiadywali się, czy warto kogoś obrobić.

\- W zasadzie nazywam to kurortem. – Anderson był bardzo dumny ze swojego przybytku. - Ludzie mogą się w nim zatrzymać i skorzystać z różnych atrakcji. Organizujemy nawet profesjonalne wycieczki wspinaczkowe w góry. Niedaleko gór Teton mam kolejny hotel.

Miał rację sądząc, że ten człowiek jest obrzydliwie bogaty. Dwa hotele! W dodatku nastawione na bogatych turystów, a nie zwykłych przyjezdnych. A to na pewno nie było wszystko, musiał mieć jeszcze jakieś inne źródło dochodu, bardziej pewne i niezależne tak bardzo od zainteresowania ludzi.

\- Bardzo imponujące – pochwalił go John.

\- Tamten powstał już parę lat temu – chwalił się dalej. Pamiętali to miejsce. Kusiło, by obrabować paru bogaczy, ale John i Arthur byli wtedy zbyt zajęci sobą i eksplorowaniem swojej nowej relacji, by zawracać sobie głowę kradzieżami. – Teraz zbudowałem też ten w Greenview. Chcę zrobić z tego miasta stolicę turystyki w Wyoming.

To nie brzmiało dobrze dla nich. Miał nadzieję, że ludzie mimo wszystko będą woleli jeździć do jakichś większych miast niż Greenview. Nie chciałby, żeby w okolicy ich rancza kręcili się wścibscy turyści. Choć z drugiej strony, do miasta daleko. Może mimo wszystko będą mieli swoją wymarzoną ciszę i spokój.

\- Cóż powodzenia – rzucił uprzejmie i wyłącznie z grzeczności Arthur.

\- Panom także – odparł pogodnie Anderson. – Może za niedługi czas zostaniemy partnerami biznesowymi. 

Może, pomyślał John.

Obaj bogacze podtrzymywali z nimi drobne rozmowy, by podróż się zbytnio nie dłużyła. Jak na ironię, właśnie przez to gadanie tak było, ale nie chcieli obrazić ludzi, którzy zamierzali sprzedać im ziemię, dlatego bez narzekania brali udział w konwersacji.

Dziwiło to, że w ogóle chcą z nimi rozmawiać. Nawet Abigail zagadywali parę razy, choć nie pytali wtedy o plany związane z ranczem czy inne większe tematy, a macierzyństwo. Raz nawet wspomnieli, że w Greenview jest świetna wizażystka oraz krawcowa, więc na pewno będzie zadowolona mieszkając w pobliżu.

Droga powrotna zajęła im prawie godzinę. Miasto było dość blisko, by nie umarli z głody, go okażą się kiepskimi ranczerami, ale dość daleko, by nikt ich nie niepokoił. Nie mogli lepiej trafić, szczęście nie przestawało się do nich uśmiechać. Będą musieli porządnie podziękować Sadie, gdy wrócą do reszty. Gdyby nie znalazła Andersona i nie wpadła na pomysł z ciążą, zostaliby teraz z niczym.

Udali się znowu do bogatszej części miasta. Nie była to jakaś duża różnica klas, po ulicach nie chodzili wystrojeni w drogie szaty bogacze, ale zwykli ludzie i robotnicy pracujący w samym mieście albo na pobliskich gospodarstwach. Może zaadaptowanie się tutaj nie będzie takie trudne.

Anderson miał biuro niedaleko banku, w niewielkim piętrowym budynku, gdzie nad głową miał z pewnością czyjeś mieszkanie, tak jak złotnik miał nad swoim. Wóz zatrzymał się przy samym chodniku, Arthur i John zaraz za nim i przywiązali konie do słupków.

\- Wrócę do hotelu – oznajmił Perry, który nie wysiadł wraz z Andersonem i Abigail, której Arthur użyczył ręki, by bezpiecznie zsiadła. – Wpadnij jak załatwisz z panami wszystko, napijemy się brandy.

\- Nie zaczynaj beze mnie – zażartował Anderson, patrząc jak przyjaciel odjeżdża. Gdy zniknął mu z oczu, mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie i popatrzył na nich. – To co? Załatwmy formalności, zapraszam.

Anderson otworzył przed nimi drzwi i wpuścił ich przodem. Biuro nie było niczym niezwykłym, nikt raczej nie prowadził tu wielkich spotkań biznesowych, raczej tylko załatwiał drobne formalności. Jak oni zamierzali zrobić teraz.

W małym przedsionku prowadzącym do dalszej części siedział młody mężczyzna z zapałem piszący coś na maszynie. Przywitał się od razu z Andersonem oraz z nimi, nim powrócił do pracy, zapewniany przez swojego szefa, że poradzi sobie sam z otwarciem drzwi biura.

Było niewiele większe od poprzedniego pomieszczenia, większość miejsca zajmowało dwa regały z dokumentami i duże biurko, przed którym stały tylko dwa krzesła dla interesantów, więc ustąpili jedno Abigail. Drugie zajął John, a Arthur stanął zaraz za nim, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, by zapewnić mu wsparcie. Od razu poczuł, jak ręka ukochanego drży.

Obserwowali w zniecierpliwieniu jak Anderson grzebie w szufladach w poszukiwaniu właściwych dokumentów, które w końcu znalazł i triumfalnie uniósł je w górę.

\- Oto one – oznajmił i położył je na biurku, przesuwając w stronę Johna. Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę po stos papierów, starając się opanować drżenie dłoni. – Pierwszych kilka stron, to historia posiadaczy terenu, jego rozmiar, typ ziemi jaki na nim jest i informacje o potencjalnych złożach ropy, których nigdy nie wykryto. Gdyby tak się stało, nigdy bym się tej ziemi nie pozbył.

John i Arthur zaśmiali się niezręcznie z tego żartu. Nie chcieliby się babrać w żadnej ropie, nawet gdyby miała być ich i mieliby praktycznie tonąć w pieniądzach. Ropa to brudny interes, nie tylko dosłownie.

Według Andersona na pierwszych stronach nie było nic, co by ich interesowało. Rozmiar ziemi znali, był na plakatach, a historia tego kto ją posiadał nie była dla nich ważna. Mimo wszystko zaczęli czytać wszystko po kolei – ostrożnie i z uwagą, by nie dać się urobić jak wielu innych zwabionych korzystną okazją, tylko by skończyć bez pieniędzy.

Arthur pochylał się nad nim i czytał mu przez ramię, podczas gdy Abigail obserwowała ich uważnie. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok oraz to jaka jest nerwowa. Wolałby, żeby nie była, bo sam już był wystarczająco mocno zdenerwowany. Anderson wciąż mógł się w każdej chwili rozmyślić.

\- Oh, przepraszam, powinienem był zapytać – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna. Obaj spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Czego zapomniał? - Potrzebny panom ktoś, kto przeczyta dokumenty? Mogę zawołać Samuela.

Myślał, że nie potrafią czytać?

\- Nie, nie, umiemy czytać, nasz ojciec nas nauczył – zapewnił Arthur i odkaszlnął. – Po prostu pierwszy raz mamy takie dokumenty w rękach.

To nie tak, że nie rozumieli niektórych słów, byli całkiem nieźle oczytani i mieli bogate słownictwo. Po prostu wszystko było napisane w inny sposób niż prasa czy książki. John nie miał pojęcia jak ludzie zajmujący się takimi dokumentami zawodowo nie gubią się w tej dziwnej składni, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nic z niej nie wynikało.

\- Rozumiem. – Anderson uśmiechnął się do nich przyjaźnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie w swoim fotelu. – Cóż proszę się nie spieszyć w takim razie i nie bać się pytać, jakby coś było niejasne.

Miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko takie było, ale głupio było mu się do tego przyznać.

Czytali dalej, strona po stronie, dowiadując się coraz więcej o ziemi, która już prawie jest ich. Nie nadawała się zbytnio pod uprawy, tak przynajmniej wynikało z tekstu. Pod ziemią biegło jedno źródło wody, z którego czerpały dwie pompy i dwie studnie, a była też możliwość pociągnięcia kolejnych do przyszłego domostwa. Nie stwierdzono żadnych zasobów naturalnych, nie było zagrożenia atakami Indian mieszkających w pobliżu ani nikt nie planował budowy żadnych torów czy drogi w pobliżu.

Czemu Anderson pozbywał się tak dobrej ziemi? To wydawało się wręcz podejrzane. Chciał ją sprzedać przyjacielowi, ale czemu sam jej nie wykorzysta? Miał już dwa hotele, gdyby założył tu własne ranczo, miałby kolejne źródło dochodu i mógłby zaopatrywać swoje pozostałe interesy w żywność.

Wietrzyli podstęp, sprzedaż takiej ziemi nie miała sensu, dlatego jeszcze dokładniej czytali wszystkie dokumenty, szukając jakiegoś haczyka, drobnego druku, który informuje o czymś, co powinno przekreślić ziemię jako dobrą inwestycję.

Tylko czy gdyby był taki haczyk, Anderson sprzedawałby ziemię własnemu przyjacielowi? Nie wyglądali jakby któryś z nich w tajemnicy nienawidził drugiego.

Mimo to woleli być ostrożni. Zbyt dużo wiedzieli o przekrętach, by teraz głupio ryzykować tylko dlatego, bo chcieli to wszystko mieć już za sobą i cieszyć nowym domem. 

Dotarli w końcu do ostatniej strony. Jeśli Anderson był już znudzony czekaniem na to aż skończą, to tego nie pokazał. Nie popędzał ich ani razu i pozwolił zaznajomić się ze wszystkim tak dokładnie jak tego potrzebowali.

Umowa była prosta, podpisanie jej sprawi, że staną się właścicielami swoje wymarzonej ziemi. Oczywiście po uiszczeniu opłaty.

\- To za ile chce pan sprzedać tę ziemię? – zapytał John, nie patrząc jednak na Andersona, a na miejsce na podpis na umowie.

\- Ile są panowie w stanie dać?

John nie znosił takich negocjacji, kiedy nie miał ostatniego słowa do powiedzenia. Nie był w nich najlepszy, w ogóle byli słabi w negocjacjach, obaj. Hosea dobrze sobie z tym radził. Nikt tak jak on nie potrafił przekonywać ludzi, że nie potrzebują wcale tak dużo pieniędzy.

Ale teraz Hosea nie mógł im pomóc, byli zdani na siebie, tak jak już wielokrotnie przedtem. Popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Musieli podjąć decyzję bez konsultowania się ze sobą. Mogliby to zrobić, Anderson na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale wtedy zauważyłby, że nie znają się na interesach. Bardziej niż już wiedział. Mógłby to wykorzystać przeciwko nim, choć póki co wszystko było w porządku i może nie powinni być tacy przewrażliwieni na punkcie oszustwa.

\- Dwa i pół tysiąca? – zasugerował po chwili John. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Arthur przytaknął dyskretnie.

Dwa i pół. Zostanie im jeszcze niecałe dziesięć na wszystko inne, w tym na budowę domu, całego rancza i zakup inwentarza. O ile Anderson przystanie na taką cenę. Szkoda, że nie natrafili na takiego samego durnia, jakim był Albert Clark.

\- Sprzedane – oznajmił im tak po prostu.

Przez moment w biurze zapanowała cisza. John był pewien, że słyszy trybiki przestawiające mu się w głowie. Czy to był żart? Czy podstęp? Przegapili coś w dokumentach? Miał ochotę zerknąć, ale nie potrafił oderwać oczu od Andersona, czekając aż się roześmieje albo nazwie ich idiotami.

\- Tak po prostu? – wybełkotała jako pierwsza Abigail. – Żadnych negocjacji?

Anderson zerknął na nią przelotnie, udzielając odpowiedzi już im.

\- To dobra cena – wyjaśnił. – Nie chcę panów obrazić, ale nie wyglądacie jakbyście siedzieli na wielkiej fortunie.

\- To prawda – przyznał Arthur. – Mamy tylko to, co dostaliśmy ze sprzedaży domu w Kalifornii.

\- Zakładam też, że skoro pan John podał taką, a nie inną kwotę, to nie macie wiele więcej, a biorąc pod uwagę wasze plany związane z budową rancza, taka cena będzie dla panów idealna.

Teraz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Anderson zgodziłby się na jeszcze niższą, gdyby podał ją jako pierwszą. Może się okazać, że przepłacili.

\- Ale czy dla pana też taka będzie? – zapytał Arthur. – Panu też to się musi opłacać.

\- Planowałem ją sprzedać za pięć tysięcy – poinformował ich. Nie mieliby szans zrobić czegokolwiek więcej bez reszty pieniędzy, która zostanie im teraz. – Dwa i pół tysiąca to niewielka różnica, przynajmniej dla mnie, a panom może bardzo pomóc.

John nie wiedział, czy Anderson się przechwala, czy po prostu im wyjaśnia czemu zszedł z ceny.

\- To… to bardzo miło z pana strony – wyznał Arthur, dalej zaskoczony tym, że Anderson nie wycisnął z nich wszystkiego co tylko się dało.

\- A więc postanowione – oznajmił im. Johnowi szybciej zabiło serce. – Możemy przejść do kupna.

\- Jak? – zapytał zdezorientowany. – To znaczy, nie mamy przy sobie tych pieniędzy.

Powinni byli je wziąć ze sobą?

\- To żaden problem, nikt nie ma takich pieniędzy przy sobie – uspokoił go z uśmiechem Anderson. Musieli w jego oczach wyglądać jak niedouczone głupki. Tym bardziej byli pod wrażeniem, że nie wykorzystał sytuacji. – Spiszemy nową umowę, żeby odpowiadała nowym warunkom. Samuel!

Asystent Andersona stanął niemal od razu w progu biura.

\- Tak, proszę pana? – zapytał, oczekując poleceń.

\- Podyktuję ci umowę, a potem napiszesz ją na maszynie i przyniesiesz panom do podpisania. Razem z kopią.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Po wyjęciu z kieszeni marynarki małego notesu, Samuel zaczął notować. John i Arthur słuchali umowy w napięciu, aż po paru minutach leżała przed nimi na biurku, gotowa do podpisania. Anderson podał im pióro.

\- Ta umowa po podpisaniu przez panów będzie dowodem własności ziemi w River’s Plain – wyjaśnił im jeszcze raz Anderson, choć znali już treść dokumentu. – Zacznie obowiązywać po wpłaceniu ustalonej i podanej w treści kwoty. Gdy tak się stanie, dołączymy aneks z banku jako potwierdzenie, że doszło do zapłaty i oficjalnie ziemia będzie wasza. To jest panów kopia, druga trafi do banku. Poinformuję o wszystkim dyrektora, tak żeby nie było żadnych problemów, bo pewnie nie będzie mnie akurat w Greenview. Do zapłaty jest tydzień.

Wszystko pięknie i łatwo, jeden mały podpis, krótka wycieczka do banku z pieniędzmi, które wieźli tu aż z Beaver Hollow i ziemia będzie ich. Naprawdę ich. Aż trudno było w to uwierzyć, że im się udało. John miał wrażenie, że to tylko sen, ale nieważne jak bardzo się zmuszał, nie potrafił się obudzić, a dłoń Arthura zaciskająca mu się na ramieniu przypominała mu, że to rzeczywistość.

\- Który… Który z nas powinien to podpisać? – zwrócił się do ukochanego, odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

W gardle go drapało, a serce waliło jak oszalałe. Każdy tak reagował przed podpisaniem czegoś takiego, czy tylko on?

\- Masz rodzinę – przypomniał mu Arthur i skinął na Abigail. – I jesteś młodszy.

\- To nie oznacza, że umrę później niż ty – zauważył nerwowo i przyłożył pióro do dokumentu, trzymając stalówkę tuż nad papierem. Wolałby, żeby dłoń mu tak nie drżała, jak robiła to teraz, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Był zbyt podekscytowany i przerażony jednocześnie, by się tego wstydzić.

\- Możecie panowie obaj podpisać, umowa zezwala na więcej niż jednego właściciela – zaproponował Anderson. John zerknął na kartkę przed sobą, by się upewnić. Czarno na białym. – Wtedy obaj będziecie właścicielami. Oszczędzi to zapisywania ziemi w testamencie, choć to prędzej czy później trzeba będzie zrobić, żeby pana dzieci albo żona mogli dziedziczyć.

John przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Tak będą musieli zrobić, żeby za ileś lat Jack mógł przejąć ranczo, gdy oni odejdą.

\- Na co czekasz, Johnny boy? – zapytał go Arthur. John popatrzył na niego, a uśmiech ukochanego napełnił go spokojem. – Podpisuj, żona chciałaby odpocząć i trzeba powiedzieć reszcie.

Na pewno się ucieszą, gdy usłyszą, że będą musieli się przenieść po raz ostatni. Tym razem na miejsce, gdzie stanie ich dom. Arthur miał rację, nie ma na co czekać. Czekali już dość, czas spełnić marzenia.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech Arthura i chwycił pewniej pióro. Dłoń już nie drżała, gdy składał podpis. Zawahał się tylko raz, gdy napisał pierwszą literę nazwiska. Chciałby nie musieć wymazywać połowy swojej tożsamości, dalej móc nosić nazwisko ojca, które towarzyszyło mu przez całe życie, ale nie miał wyboru. Z żalem, ale zdecydowanie napisał „Matthews” obok imienia, po czym z uśmiechem podał pióro Arthurowi. Ukochany pochylił się bardziej nad nim i tym swoim idealnym pismem złożył swój podpis zaraz pod jego.

Po wszystkim, obaj popatrzyli na umowę, tak realną i namacalną. Udało się. Zrobili to. John i Arthur Matthews – właściciele ziemi w River’s Plain. Wyglądało cudownie. John z trudem hamował swoją radość. Wiedział już co zrobi, gdy tylko znajdą się w bezpiecznym miejscu.

\- Doskonale. – Anderson odebrał kartkę i złożył własny podpis potwierdzający, że zrzeka się praw do ziemi. John złapał Arthura za rękę na swoim ramieniu i ścisnął ją lekko, by nie odlecieć z tej radości. Ukochany od razu przysunął się bliżej. – Jeszcze podpiszemy kopię dla banku i możecie panowie udawać się do nowego domu.

Dom.

Składanie drugich podpisów było równie ekscytujące, co pierwsze, bo potwierdzało to, co udało im się osiągnąć. Wyszli z biura nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać, John cały chodził i cudem powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić się na Arthura, który ostrożnie chował dokument do torby. Nie mogli go zgubić, nawet jeśli istniała też kopia. Jeśli będzie trzeba, kupią sejf, żeby umowa była bezpieczna.

\- Możemy wracać i zdjąć ze mnie ten sztuczny brzuch? – zapytała szeptem Abigail, uśmiechając się tak jak oni. John ledwo zwrócił na nią uwagę, bo gdy tylko Arthur schował umowę i odwrócił się w jego stronę, objął mocno ukochanego i przez otwartą furtkę zaciągnął go w wąską, osłoniętą murem uliczkę i wepchnął pod schody prowadzące do mieszkań na górze . – Co wy…

Cokolwiek chciała powiedzieć Abigail, powstrzymała się. I tak by jej nie usłyszeli, zbyt zajęci całowaniem się z całej tej radości. Obaj uśmiechali się do niezdarnego pocałunku, nie mogąc przestać. Mają ziemię. Mają ziemię!

John oderwał się od ust ukochanego pierwszy i popatrzył na niego, nie mogąc się napatrzyć na radość w jego oczach.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział bez tchu i pocałował go jeszcze raz, nim Arthur zdążył odpowiedzieć. Zrobił to tak czy inaczej, jękiem i pozwalając się przypierać mocniej do ściany za sobą.

Czuł jak czysta radość krąży mu w żyłach zamiast krwi, jak ogarnia całe jego ciało i wywołuje dreszcze, od których mrowiła skóra. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to że mają dom i chciał się tym nacieszyć z Arthurem zanim będą musieli dzielić tę radość z przyjaciółmi. Ale na razie była wyłącznie ich. Tak jak ziemia, która stała się ich własnością. Byli jej właścicielami, tylko oni, tak jak sobie wymarzyli. Tak jak być powinno.

Odsunęli się od siebie zdyszani i zaczerwienieni. Oczy Arthura błyszczały, gdy się w nie wpatrywał, nie mogąc od nich oderwać własnych. Poza kilkoma dodatkowymi zmarszczkami wokół nich, wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak te trzy lata temu, gdy dopiero zaczynali być razem. Mógł wręcz przysiąc, że cofnął się w czasie. Błyszczały równie mocno co wtedy, pełne radości i ekscytacji wywołanymi początkiem nowego epizodu w ich życiu.

Teraz też zaczynali na nowo, jako zupełnie inny, odmienieni ludzie. Tylko to, co zaczęli tu przed laty i teraz doprowadziło ich z powrotem w to miejsce, trwało nadal.

\- Chodźmy do domu, skarbie – powiedział czułym głosem Arthur, przeczesując mu delikatnie włosy tuż nad karkiem, który objął w czasie pocałunku.

John uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to. Dom. To naprawdę brzmiało wspaniale.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, szybko ucałował jeszcze raz ukochanego, nawet nie do końca trafiając w jego usta. Arthur zaśmiał się cicho i w odpowiedzi pocałował go w policzek nim zdążył się odsunąć.

Obaj wciąż uśmiechnięci, wyszli z zaułka na główną ulicę. Abigail stała przy wejściu, plecami do nich. Już z daleka czuli jej zażenowanie całą tą sceną, jaką John osobiście wywołał. Gdy usłyszała, że się zbliżają, odwróciła się do nich natychmiast, wściekła jak osa.

\- Mężczyźni i ich impulsywność – skarciła ich jak krnąbrne dzieci, zaczerwieniona po czubki uszu. Z powodu złości lub zawstydzenia, ciężko było wywnioskować. – Co gdyby ktoś was zobaczył? 

Wiedział jakie ryzyko podejmuje zaciągając Arthura do uliczki i całując go. Pomimo spontaniczności swojej decyzji, był przytomny w swojej euforii na tyle, by za murkiem oraz pod schodami ukryć ich przed wzrokiem przypadkowych przechodniów czy ludzi nadchodzących od podwórza za domem, choć mógł go przecież pocałować na samym środku ulicy. Arthur zresztą nie zaprotestował, a zwykle to robił, gdy się niepotrzebnie narażali, więc też musiał się czuć bezpiecznie. 

\- Nikt by nas nie zauważył – uspokoił ją John, wygładzając brodę. – Mamy wprawę w takich sprawach.

Poza Dutchem, nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się prawdy z powodu ich nieuwagi. Wiedzieli lepiej od przyjaciółki na co mogą sobie pozwolić. 

Abigail nie była jednak ani trochę uspokojona. Wciąż wściekła zbliżyła się do koni, czekając aż też podejdą i będą mogli wreszcie pojechać do reszty.

\- O co jej chodzi? – zapytał Arthura. Miał ją przeprosić, że napędzili jej stracha?

\- Może o to, że musiała na nas patrzeć – zauważył ukochany.

John zmrużył oczy zmieszany i popatrzył znowu na przyjaciółkę. Nie patrzyła w ich stronę, ale gdy akurat zerknęła, dostrzegł ból w jej oczach. No tak. Powinien był się domyślić, że ją to zaboli. Poczuł się trochę głupio z tym, że nieświadomie ją zranił.

\- Nie możemy przecież udawać przed nią, że nic nas nie łączy – zwrócił uwagę Arthurowi. – Musi się przyzwyczaić, będziemy mieszkać razem.

Podróżowali wspólnie już tak długo, Abigail widziała jak śpią razem, na pewno przyłapała ich też nie raz czy dwa na krótkich pocałunkach czy trzymaniu się za ręce. Teraz pewnie nawet ich nie widziała, wątpił że z własnej woli ich podglądała wiedząc, że ją to zaboli. Może nie powinni się całować w jej obecności tak entuzjastycznie, to mimo wszystko było w złym guście okazywać sobie uczucia w ten sposób, ale nie będzie przepraszał przyjaciółki za to, że chce co jakiś czas jak normalny człowiek móc pokazać swojemu mężczyźnie, że go kocha.

\- Gdyby to jeszcze było takie proste – westchnął Arthur, na pewno czując się trochę winnym zranienia Abigail.

On też się czuł, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by zepsuło to im resztę dnia. Albo resztę życia. Przykro mu było, że Abigail nie pogodziła się jeszcze z tym, że jej nie kocha, ale to nie była jego wina i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś patrząc na nich, przyjaciółka nie będzie odczuwać bólu. Może tutaj, w Greenview, znajdzie kogoś lub coś, co pozwoli jej zapomnieć o nieodwzajemnionej miłości.

\- Nie zrobiliśmy ci tego na złość, Abigail – poinformował przyjaciółkę, gdy się zbliżyli. Chciał żeby to wiedziała.

\- Wiem – odparła i uśmiechnęła się do niego i Arthura. – Przepraszam, nie powinnam na was tak naskakiwać.

\- W porządku, Abigail – uspokoił ją Arthur, odwiązując Snowstorm. – Nie byłabyś kobietą, gdybyś na nas nie krzyczała.

\- Świnia – zaśmiała się, wyraźnie już w lepszym humorze.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niej i pomógł jej wsiąść na Old Boya, gdy John usiadł w siodle. Wrócili jak najszybciej mogli do reszty przyjaciół. Tilly znów wyszła im na spotkanie, ale tym razem starała się pohamować swój entuzjazm.

\- Jak poszło? – zapytała znowu.

\- Macie ziemię? – dodał Wujek, podchodząc szybko. Sadie po chwili też dołączyła, zostawiając czytaną przez siebie książkę przy ogniu. Patrzyła na nich chyba bardziej zniecierpliwiona niż reszta.

John i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie i bez słowa zsiedli wraz z Abigail z koni. Jack od razu do niej podszedł, owinięty szczelnie kocem i cały zasmarkany. Pogłaskali chłopca po głowie na powitanie, podczas gdy matka przytulała go stęskniona. 

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli nie daliście rady…

Sadie zamilkła, gdy Arthur z uśmiechem wyciągnął z torby podpisaną umowę.

\- Jesteśmy dumnymi posiadaczami ziemi w River’s Plain – pochwalił się.

Przyjaciele eksplodowali radością, która na nowo wykiełkowała też w nich obu. Arthur odwrócił się do Johna i wciąż trzymając umowę w dłoni objął go mocno, śmiejąc mu się wprost do ucha. John odpowiedział własnym śmiechem i owinął ramiona wokół talii ukochanego, przyciskając go do siebie mocniej. Znad jego ramienia widział, jak Wujek uścisnął bardzo niechętną Sadie, która długo nie mogła jednak utrzymać grymasu niezadowolenia na swojej twarzy, gdy cieszyła się równie mocno co reszta. Nawet Rufus zaczął szczekać, jakby też się cieszył, choć pewnie tylko zaniepokoiły go nagłe hałasy dookoła niego.

Radość opadała powoli, ale nie zniknęła całkowicie. Wszyscy się uśmiechali jakby nie mogli przestać. John nawet nie próbował. Po odsunięciu się od Arthura, wyszczerzył się do niego tak mocno, że obawiał się czy zaraz blizny na policzku i na ustach mu się ponownie nie otworzą.

\- Teraz mówcie – zwróciła się do nich Sadie, ustawiając się obok nich z rękoma na biodrach. – Fałszywa ciąża zadziałała?

\- Jak marzenie – odparł Arthur i popatrzył na Abigail, której Tilly pomagała zdjąć fałszywy brzuch, gdy już obie się wyściskały z radości. – Jedna łzawa historyjka później i mamy podpisaną umowę.

John poczuł ścisk w żołądku, gdy Arthur podał dokument Sadie. Nie miał pojęcia czego się bał, ale wolałby, żeby nikt poza nimi nie dotykał tego cennego kawałka papieru.

\- Wygląda też na to, że nie daliście się wykiwać, dwadzieścia pięć akrów za tę cenę – pochwaliła i zagwizdała z podziwem, nim oddała im umowę w nienaruszonym stanie. John odetchnął z ulgą, nie spuszczając jej z oczy, dopóki nie wróciła bezpiecznie do torby Arthura. – Mówiłam, że ciąża zadziała.

\- Mówiłaś – potwierdził John. – Dziękujemy, Sadie. Że znalazłaś Andersona i w porę nas poinformowałaś gdzie go znaleźć.

Gdyby przyjaciółka nie natrafiła na obu mężczyzn, nikt by pewnie nie wiedział, gdzie się udali, a po powrocie umowa mogłaby być szybko podpisana.

\- Nie wiem jak ci się odwdzięczymy – dodał Arthur. John mu przytaknął. O cokolwiek Sadie teraz poprosi, dadzą jej to. Sporo jej zawdzięczali, nie tylko odnalezienie Andersona, ale ogólnie pomoc przy całej tej ucieczce i wspieranie ich przed Dutchem. Gdyby nie ona, mieliby zdecydowanie trudniej uratować siebie, a co dopiero Tilly, Abigail i Jacka.

\- Po prostu nie wpakujcie się znowu w jakieś bagno – odparła z zadziornym uśmiechem. – Nie po to wypruwałam sobie żyły pomagając wam, żeby za jakiś czas widzieć was znowu w kłopotach.

Roześmiali się słysząc jej prośbę.

\- Postaramy się – zapewnił ją John i bez ostrzeżenia objął ją z wdzięcznością. – Dziękujemy.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Marston – powiedziała i poklepała go po plecach. Gdy ją puścił, zwróciła się do Arthura: - Chodź, wielkoludzie.

Kręcąc głową, Arthur zrobił krok w jej stronę i też ją uściskał. John słyszał, jak dziękuje jej tak jak wcześniej on.

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie musimy już się więcej przenosić? – spytał ich Jack, gdy Arthur i Sadie przestali się obejmować.

\- Tylko ostatni raz, Jack – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem John. – Potem zostajemy już w jednym miejscu.

\- Mamy dom? – zadał kolejne pytanie. Arthur wziął go na ręce.

\- Mamy dom – potwierdził, całując syna w policzek i patrząc na Johna z dumą. – Na razie będziemy mieszkać jeszcze w namiotach, ale niedługo będziemy mieli dach nad głową. Żadnych więcej przeprowadzek.

\- I będę mógł mieć przyjaciół? – zapytał z nadzieją, wtulając się w Arthura.

\- Ilu tylko będziesz chciał – obiecał mu i oddał go Abigail. – Pakujmy się i w drogę. Po raz ostatni.

John nie pamiętał czasów, kiedy nie podróżował. Wspomnienia z sierocińca były mgliste, a potem ciągle był w drodze, najpierw sam, potem z gangiem. Dziwnie będzie nie podróżować co parę tygodni, tylko tak po prostu zapuścić korzenie i najdalej ruszać się tylko do pobliskiego miasta. Na początku wszystko będzie wyglądało znajomo, ale potem na pewno przez jakiś czas będzie go ciągnęło do siodła pomimo całego tego zmęczenia wędrownym stylem życia.

Będzie za tym tęsknił, mimo wszystko. Za odkrywaniem nowych miejsc, za poznawaniem ludzi z różnych stanów, tak bardzo różniących się kulturowo pomimo należenia do jednego kraju. Będzie mu brakować wielogodzinnych jazd na koniu i spania pod gołym niebem, wszystkiego co dobre w tym życiu.

Wszystkiego, co stało teraz przed nimi otworem pragnęli jednak zbyt długo i zbyt mocno, by żałować porzucenie dotychczasowego życia, nieważne jak bardzo będą za nimi tęsknić. Nie robili się coraz młodsi, byli już zmęczeni tym życiem, zwłaszcza Arthur, a świat się zmieniał. Po tylu latach w drodze zasłużyli na porządny odpoczynek, na stały dom, do którego zawsze mogą wrócić. Ich własne cztery ściany, gdzie nic nie będzie im groziło.

Ilekroć dopadnie ich melancholia, tęsknota i chęć wyruszenia w znajome miejsca, by poczuć znowu tę wolność, którą można znaleźć tylko podróżując na grzbiecie konia przez otwarte równiny, będą mogli to zrobić. A gdy zaspokoją głód podróży i powspominają dawne czasy, wrócą do Wyoming, do Green Bank, gdzie będzie czekał na nich ich dom i własne łóżko. Nie będą musieli już nigdy tworzyć nowego, szukać idealnego miejsca do zamieszkania i to tylko na chwilę, bo już je mieli i to na zawsze.

Podróż w nieznane wydawała się być jeszcze przyjemniejsza, gdy wiedziało się, że ma się to jedno miejsce, do którego można wrócić. 

Zwinęli szybko obóz, zostawiając po sobie jedynie trochę ugniecionej trawy i przysypane piachem ognisko. Ich mała karawana ruszyła na północ, ominęła Greenview i jechała dalej w górę rzeki. John zastanawiał się ile razy będą tędy przejeżdżać w jedna i drugą stronę do końca swojego życia.

Przekroczyli znajomy już most i chwilę potem ich wóz oraz konie przejechały pomiędzy dwoma wbitymi w ziemię słupkami na końcu drogi. Początek ich ziemi. Zatrzymali się kawałek dalej, przy jednej z dwóch studni.

\- Gratulacje, chłopcy – odezwał się Wujek, gdy wygramolił się z tyłu wozu. – To naprawdę rozległe miejsce, idealne pod ranczo.

Dlatego je wybrali. Dlatego posunęli się do przekrętu, by je nabyć. I teraz było ich. Na tym terenie stanie ich dom, zagrody dla zwierząt, stodoła, wszystko czego będą potrzebować, by być ranczerami tak jak sobie zaplanowali. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze w których dokładnie miejscach staną konkretne budynki, pomartwią się tym później albo zlecą zadanie mądrzejszym od siebie. Na razie cieszyli się, że w ogóle mają ten problem.

\- Tu jest niesamowicie – zachwycała się Tilly, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Choć trochę zimno.

\- W okolicach gór zima zawsze nadchodzi szybciej – wyjaśniła jej Sadie. – W Teton i Winds pewnie zacznie niedługo mocno sypać, a tutaj niewiele później. Będziecie musieli się pospieszyć z domem, bo inaczej odmrozicie sobie tyłki.

\- Podoba mi się tu – stwierdził Jack, z pomocą matki opuszczając wóz. – Zostajemy?

\- Tak, Jack, zostajemy – zapewniła go Abigail.

\- Słyszałeś, Rufus? To nasz nowy dom.

Szczeniak już zaczął obwąchiwać każdy nawet najmniejszy kamień, merdając przy tym ogonem tak mocno, że pewnie zaraz mu odpadnie.

\- Blisko rzeki, to dobrze – zauważyła Abigail, opatulając się płaszczem i przyciągając do siebie trzęsącego się z zimna syna. Na szczęście Wujek już rozpalał ognisko. Chociaż raz wziął się do roboty. – I niedaleko do miasta. To miejsce jest idealne. Dobrze, że pan Anderson nam je sprzedał.

Też się cieszyli.

John oddalił się kawałek od reszty, która już zaczęła szykować miejsca do spania na noc. Przechadzał się wzdłuż granicy ziemi, rozglądając się z zachwytem na wszystkie strony. Poznawał niektóre szczyty Winds i Teton, widywali je z Arthurem wielokrotnie, gdy tu przybywali. Doskonale pamiętał tych kilka nocy, które spędzili u podnóża gór – tylko oni dwaj, dzika natura dookoła i gwieździste niebo nad głowami. Fakt, że mogli teraz odtworzyć każdą z tych nocy, napełniała go ogromną radością i nostalgią.

To było ich miejsce, cała ta okolica. Nawet jeśli nie zwiedzili swego czasu wszystkiego, to przez ciągłą obecność góry mieli wrażenie, że dobrze poznali to miejsce. Teraz te same góry przypominały, że było im bliższe niż jakiekolwiek inne miejsce na świecie. Trzy lata temu zaczęli tu coś wspaniałego i teraz robili to ponownie, za świadków znów mając szczyty wznoszące się wysoko w górę.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz, kiedy wreszcie wszystko było tam gdzie być powinno. Czuł, że obaj należą do tego miejsca tak jak ono do nich. To był ich dom. Byłby nim nawet gdyby nie kupili tu ziemi, bo wspomnienia wiążące go z nimi były zbyt silne, by tak po prostu to ignorować.

\- Hej. – Arthur dołączył do niego niespodziewanie, zapewne w tym samym celu, w jakim on oddalił się od reszty. Stanęli obok siebie, patrząc w kierunku wschodu skąd przybyli. – I jak ci się podoba?

Znów rzucił okiem na ich kawałek ziemi – płaskie połacie trawy, drzewa rosnące gdzieniegdzie i w oddali na horyzoncie, góry, słyszał też szum pobliskiej rzeki Green.

\- Kocham to miejsce – wyznał z uśmiechem ukochanemu.

\- Ja też – zgodził się i złapał go za dłoń. John uścisnął ją i uniósł do ust, całując ją delikatnie.

Uśmiechnęli się znowu do siebie nim wrócili do oglądania swojego domu. Tutaj będą mieszkać, tu spędzą resztę życia razem. Przetrwali, byli wolni.

***

_Here we are, we've just begun_   
_And after all this time, our time has come_   
_Yeah here we are, still going strong_   
_Right here in the place where we belong_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bryan Adams - Here I Am


	10. Przez dzikie tereny

_Not a soul on the road, not a star in the sky_   
_It's a desert in my heart, and I know where to hide_   
_I'm your king of nothing at all_   
_And you're my queen of nothing at all_   
_Well, out here in the dust if you don't have trust_   
_Ain't nothing left of us, this is the exodus_   
_They're just testing us, they can't flex with us_   
_They can't mess with us, they can't mess with us_

_Oh, through the wilderness_   
_How come even together there can be loneliness?_   
_Oh, our heart's a mess_   
_But it's our only defense to brave the wilderness_

***

Świętowali cały wieczór i noc, tak jak po przybyciu do samego Wyoming, tylko tym razem schlali się nawet bardziej niż poprzednim razem, bo wiedzieli, że rano nie muszą wstawać skoro świt, by jechać dalej. Mogli leżeć brzuchami do góry choćby do południa i to właśnie zrobili.

Abigail, która wypiła najmniej, praktycznie nic, wstała też najwcześniej, by podać lekarstwa Jackowi i zrobić mu śniadanie. Nie tylko jemu, ale i całej ich reszcie, gdy już postanowili wstać dręczeni przez kac.

John nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz obudził się z takim bólem głowy. Nawet fakt, że Arthur usnął mu z głową na brzuchu nie osładzał mu wstawania. Ledwo czuł kończyny i najchętniej leżałby dalej, a najlepiej zasnął, ale dręczył go pełny pęcherz i pustynia w ustach.

Z trudem zrzucił z siebie nieprzytomnego wciąż Arthura i na klęczkach wywlókł się z ich namiotu. Jakim cudem do niego wczoraj trafili, nie miał pojęcia, ale cieszył się, że tak się stało. Noc była zimniejsza, niż oczekiwali, tylko alkohol ich rozgrzewał, ale gdy przestali go konsumować nad ranem tuż przed zaśnięciem, ochrona namiotu bardzo im się przydała. Wolał nawet nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby zasnęli na zewnątrz.

Abigail popatrzyła na niego z odrazą, gdy praktycznie wciąż pijany doczłapał do ogniska i usiadł przy nim, rozgrzewając sobie ręce.

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłeś się powstrzymać, co? – zapytała go krytycznym tonem. Nawet jej nie odpowiedział, uniósł tylko dłoń w górę, żeby dać jej znać, by nie mówiła nic więcej. Nie był w dobrym stanie na jej narzekania. – Mogliście chociaż poczekać, aż Jack zaśnie, żeby nie musiał oglądać swoich ojców w takim stanie.

\- Ten chłopak widział pijanego Billa, myślę że nic mu nie będzie – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi i pochylił głowę, czując nadciągające mdłości.

\- Bill nie będzie go uczył jak być mężczyzną – zwracała mu dalej uwagę. Przejmowała się tym bardziej niż sam Jack, który obserwował Johna niepewnie, wtulony w bok matki. – Póki co uczycie go jedynie picia.

Znów pokazał jej dłoń, by ją uciszyć, oby tym razem zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Nie miał pojęcia o co się czepia. Nie pił już tak często jak niegdyś, jedynie łyk whisky tu czy tam, gdy była okazja. Daleko było mu do dawnych zwyczajów czy do Wujka, który wypił najwięcej z nich i nawet go to nie ruszyło. Mężczyzna ma prawo się uchlać od czasu do czasu, zwłaszcza gdy jest dobry powód, a ten wczorajszy był idealny.

Starał się zapanować nad mdłościami, gdy Rufus podszedł do niego ciekawsko i zaczął obwąchiwać twarz. Szybko złapał szczeniaka za kark i odstawił na bok, przełykając ciężko ślinę i trochę żółci, która podeszła mu do gardła.

Powinien zwymiotować, poczuje się lepiej, zawsze tak było, ale wiedział że jeśli zrobi to na oczach Jacka, to Abigail go rozszarpie. Musiał się najpierw oddalić.

\- Idę się wysikać – poinformował ją i wstał szybko. Za szybko. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a mdłości tylko się wzmogły. Całe szczęście miał doświadczenie w ich wstrzymywaniu.

\- Nie musiałam tego wiedzieć – zauważyła Abigail, gdy oddalał się niemrawo w stronę rzeki. – Kolejny pijaczyna.

John obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył Arthura wychodzącego z namiotu. Nie czekając na niego szedł dalej, aż udało mu się dotrzeć do wody, która płynęła spokojnym nurtem. Przyklęknął na samym brzegu i nie powstrzymując się dłużej zwymiotował wszystko, co wczoraj w siebie wrzucił lub wlał.

Gardło od razu zaczęło potwornie palić, a żołądek jakby wywrócił się do góry nogami. Wykasłał ile tylko mógł i wziął głęboki wdech, gdy zabrakło mu tchu.

\- Nigdy więcej alkoholu – postanowił i nabrał wody w dłonie, by obmyć brodę i wąsy z resztek wymiocin. Było lepiej tylko trochę.

\- Gdzie ja to już słyszałem? – Z zarostem ociekającym wodą, John obejrzał się na podchodzącego właśnie Arthura. Był strasznie blady i twarz miał mokrą, jakby to on dopiero co ją obmył. – To miejsce jest zajęte?

\- Nie krępuj się – odparł i nabrał znów wody.

Arthur padł ciężko na kolana zaraz obok niego i pochylił się, wymiotując tak jak wcześniej on. John poklepał go z sympatią po plecach, odwracając wzrok od paskudnego widoku.

\- Ugh, ostatni raz tak się upiłem w Valentine z Lennym – poskarżył się ukochany, gdy skończył pozbywać się zawartości żołądka i jego samego.

\- Zachowywałeś się wtedy tak samo jak wczoraj w nocy? – zapytał John. Pamiętał tamten dzień. Gdy Arthur wrócił w końcu do obozu, ewidentnie wciąż był na kacu, a John był wściekły, że nie został zaproszony do ich zabawy.

\- Nie pamiętam ani jednego, ani drugiego – przyznał markotnie, przemywając twarz i kark chłodną wodą. Gdy skończył, popatrzył na Johna mrużąc oczy. – Jak się zachowywałem?

\- Nie wiem, też nic nie pamiętam. Ale wiem jak się zachowywałeś przed laty, gdy ja nie mogłem jeszcze pić. – Za dużo. – Dlaczego ludzie piją, skoro to takie bolesne następnego dnia?

\- Może dlatego, że ludzie są głupi – zasugerował Arthur, trzymając się za zapewne bolącą głowę. – Trzydzieści sześć lat, a dalej durny jak szczeniak.

\- Do Wujka jeszcze trochę ci brakuje – pocieszył go. Arthur zaśmiał się słabo. – Abigail jest na nas wściekła.

\- Abigail jest zawsze na coś wściekła – zauważył i trudno się było z nim nie zgodzić. – Wścieka się, przechodzi jej i wścieka się znowu. Taka już jej natura. To dobra dziewczyna, ale ma problemy z gniewem.

\- Twierdzi, że Jack nie powinien nas takimi oglądać – wyjaśnił ukochanemu.

\- Znaczy pijanych w sztok? – dopytał. John przytaknął. – A niech mnie, lepiej nie zabierać go do miasta, bo jeszcze nie zniesie widoku tych wszystkich pijaków leżących na ulicy. Chłopakowi nic nie będzie.

\- Też tak uważam. – Jackowi przyda się nieco twardego traktowania. Chłopak przeżył już swoje, ale nic mu się nie stanie, gdy pozna bardziej świat od gorszej strony. Stwardnieje mu skóra i lepiej sobie poradzi z dorosłością. Abigail niepotrzebnie obchodziła się z nim jak z jajkiem. Ich dwóch nikt specjalnie nie ochraniał i dobrze na tym wyszli. – Ale wiesz jaka jest Abigail.

\- Nadopiekuńcza – dokończył i pochylił się znowu. John myślał, że będzie wymiotował po raz drugi, ale Arthur wsadził głowę pod wodę i trzymał ją tam chwilę. Gdy ją wynurzył, zaczerpnął spory łyk powietrza i energicznie przetarł mokrą twarz, a włosy zaczesał do tyłu. – Od razu lepiej.

\- Szczęściarz.

Też by chętnie zanurzył głowę pod wodę, ale mógł nią co najwyżej ochlapać twarz, co właśnie robił, by choć trochę ulżyć rozgrzanym policzkom i przepitym oczom.

\- Wystarczy poprosić – powiedział mu Arthur.

Nim John zdążył się zorientować, co ma na myśli, dłoń ukochanego już trzymała go za włosy i wepchnęła mu głowę do rzeki. Nie zdążył złapać powietrza i instynktownie zamachał rękoma, usiłując dosięgnąć nadgarstka Arthura, ale bez skutków. Woda dostała mu się do nosa i od ust, wywołując dobrze mu znane, nieprzyjemne uczucie. Prychnął próbując się jej pozbyć, ale zaraz potem spróbował zaczerpnąć powietrza i koszmar zacząłby się na nowo, gdyby Arthur nie pociągnął go w górę.

John natychmiast wykasłał wodę i z mordem w oczach spojrzał zza ociekających włosów na zadowolonego z siebie ukochanego.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał niewinnie.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy to robisz – zaczął ostrzegawczo, wskazując na Arthura palcem – mój strach wobec wody rośnie o tyle.

Pokazał ukochanemu palce rozstawione na odległość około cala. Arthur przyjrzał im się niewzruszony.

\- Ale pomogło? – zapytał znowu, jakby to było najważniejsze.

John westchnął i parsknął śmiechem wbrew sobie.

\- Pomogło – przyznał, choć dalej trochę z pretensją. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i dodał już bardziej z serca: – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł Arthur z uśmiechem i nachylił się, tym razem by napić się wody.

Patrzył na niego przez chwilę z uśmiechem i po chwili zrobił to samo, praktycznie chłepcząc chłodną, płynącą prosto z gór wodę. Uspokoiła nieco żołądek, a w głowie też już tak nie dudniło, gdy schłodziło ją wepchnięcie pod powierzchnię. Czuł się nieco świeższy niż chwilę po obudzeniu. Gdyby jeszcze udało się zabić ten okropny, kwaśny smak wymiocin.

Wypił resztkę wody z dłoni, przepłukał usta i splunął na ziemię, po czym spojrzał na ukochanego.

\- Nie masz czegoś, żeby moje usta przestały smakować wczorajszą libacją?

Arthur bez słowa sięgnął do torby, z którą chyba położył się spać. I nie tylko z nią. Obaj zasnęli z pasami z bronią. Wyciągnął ze środka niewielki woreczek, a jego zawartość wysypał na dłoń, na która wypadły cztery liście. Podał dwa Johnowi, a pozostałe dwa wziął do ust i zaczął przeżuwać.

John zrobił to samo i od razu poczuł charakterystyczny smak mięty.

Dokończyli odświeżanie się, załatwili potrzebę i wrócili z powrotem do reszty. Do Abigail i Jacka przy ognisku dołączyła Tilly, zmarnowana tak, jak nigdy wcześniej jej nie widzieli.

\- Ciężka noc? – zapytał złośliwie Arthur. Tilly spiorunowała go wzrokiem, nim z powrotem schowała twarz w dłoniach. 

Wujek i Sadie dołączyli, gdy zapach jedzenia w powietrzu stał się wyraźniejszy. Nikt nie był jeszcze w nastroju na pogaduchy, każdego bolała głowa, więc jedli w ciszy, by odzyskać energię po całej nocy chlania. To chyba nie był dobry pomysł, by tak dużo pić, stwierdził John, gdy z trudem przełykał jedzenie przygotowane przez Abigail, a sądząc po minach pozostałych, nie tylko on miał ochotę teraz zwymiotować. Choć może była to wina samego jedzenia. Abigail nigdy nie była dobrą kucharką.

\- Więc… - odezwała się Sadie, gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść – co teraz robimy?

Arthur i John popatrzyli na siebie. Dobre pytanie.

\- Przede wszystkim trzeba zapłacić za ziemię – zauważył John. – Nie jest jeszcze oficjalnie nasza.

\- Tylko nie bierzcie do banku worków podpisanych jako własność armii – przypomniała im z uśmiechem przyjaciółka.

\- Dzisiaj i tak nie będziemy tego załatwiać – poinformował Arthur, rozsiadając się wygodnie i sięgając po dziennik. – Mam dość jeżdżenia, konie na pewno też. Dzień przerwy nas nie zbawi.

John był tego samego zdania. Zresztą po poprzedniej nocy ostatnim czego chciał, to siedzieć na grzebiecie konia i czuć każdy jego ruch.

\- Przypominam, że musicie wybudować dom przed zimą – wtrąciła się Abigail, obejmując Jacka, który dalej był opatulony kocem. – Jack nie może spać dalej na wozie, gdy spanie śnieg.

\- To tylko jeden dzień, Abigail – uspokoił ją John. – Zajmiemy się wszystkim od jutra.

Nie wiedzieli jeszcze jak, ale się zajmą. Zawsze skupiali się tylko na zdobyciu ziemi i im bardziej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki popełnili błąd nie mając nic zaplanowane poza tym, że chcą wybudować dom. Nikt tego nie zrobi za nich, pewnie ktoś by mógł, ale to nie byłoby to samo co stawianie go własnymi rękoma. Nie wiedzieli nawet, czy będą się do tego nadawać. Naprawa wozów czy zbudowanie prowizorycznego stołu, to co innego niż wybudowanie całego budynku.

Dzień mijał powoli każdemu na odpoczywaniu, dopiero około dwóch godzin później wszyscy zabrali się do pracy. Trzeba było poprać brudne ubrania, które się nazbierały podczas ostatnich dni podróży, uporządkować obóz, by lepiej nadawał się do dłuższego zamieszkania, a koniom też należało się oporządzenie. Podczas gdy Tilly i Abigail zajęły się sprzątaniem i zaganianiem Wujka do pracy, Arthur, John i Sadie zajęli się końmi, poczynając od swoich wierzchowców.

\- Chyba można sprzedać te dwa – stwierdził John, gdy wyczesywał jednego Tennessee Walkera, który ciągnął wóz cały ten czas. Zwierzak wyglądał na zadowolonego z faktu, że było tak późno i nic jeszcze nie musiał ciągnąć. – Nigdzie już się nie będziemy przenosić, a zawsze to zastrzyk gotówki.

\- Jutro sprawdzimy miejscową stajnie – postanowił Arthur, od godziny już zajęty Snowstorm. Zaplatał jej w grzywie małe warkoczyki. – Jak już staniemy na nogi, trzeba będzie pomyśleć o jakiś roboczych koniach.

Było tyle do zaplanowania i zrobienia, a oni nawet nie wiedzieli od czego zacząć. Nie znali się kompletnie na prowadzeniu rancza ani jak je zbudować, a wątpliwym było, że okoliczni ranczerzy zechcą im pomóc.

John poczuł wątpliwości i strach zadomawiające się w jego żołądku. Tak jakby mdłości wywołane alkoholem, to było za mało jak na jeden dzień.

Poszli się przespacerować i obejrzeć dokładnie swoją ziemię, gdy konie były już oporządzone. Szli wzdłuż granicy, co chwilę mijając słupki, w miejscu których stanie za jakiś czas płot. Może od tego trzeba zacząć?

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć jak idealne jest to miejsce – stwierdził John, podziwiając wszystkie te tereny. Najlepsze co Ameryka miała do zaoferowania.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nim Arthur. – Dość daleko od cywilizacji, żeby nie zauważyć jak wkraczamy w nowe stulecie. Jestem pewien, że bliżej nam tutaj do natury niż do ludzi.

\- Sąsiadami nie są ludzie z Greenview, a niedźwiedzie, wilki i pumy – zażartował, choć to by akurat największy mankament tych ziem. Brakowało tylko Indian atakujący z zemsty. Nie że by ich winił. To były przecież ich ziemie zanim Europa stwierdziła, że na starym kontynencie brakuje im już miejsca. I złota.

\- Trzeba będzie postawić wysoki i mocny płot – zdecydował Arthur. – Puma i tak go przeskoczy, ale może niedźwiedź będzie miał trudniej.

\- Ale nie lisy czy kojoty – zauważył. – Będziemy potrzebowali psów. Kilku. Rufus raczej nie nadaje się na psa stróżującego. 

Pewnie można by go było do tego wyszkolić, ale nie chcieli tego robić Jackowi. Niech ma swojego zwierzaka do zabawy, oni zawsze mogą kupić odpowiednie psy. Owczarki australijskie spiszą się świetnie do pilnowania trzody i ewentualnego alarmowania o pojawieniu się większego drapieżnika.

\- I koty – dodał Arthur. – Może nie będziemy tu siać niczego, ale myszy i tak się mogą zalęgnąć w spiżarce.

\- Tyle do zrobienia – westchnął John. Arthur mu przytaknął.

\- Dwadzieścia akrów – odezwał się, gdy doszli do miejsca, gdzie granica ziemi zakręcała. – Myślisz, że tyle nam wystarczy?

\- Wygląda na sporą – odparł szczerze. – Nie znam się na tych rzeczach.

\- Ja też. Zapytaj mnie ile naboi pomieści konkretny rodzaj karabinu albo jak otworzyć sejf, ale ocenić wielkość ziemi albo jak zbudować ranczo?

To był ich problem. Byli mistrzami złodziejstwa i rabunków. Strzelanie z broni opanowali szybciej niż czytanie i pisanie, żaden rodzaj karabinu nie był im obcy, nawet nowoczesne pistolety. Znali się na koniach i umieli przetrwać w dziczy, ale przetrwania w społeczeństwie? To było coś zupełnie im obcego. Radzili sobie wśród ludzi, nie byli dzikusami, ale zajeżdżanie do miasta co jakiś czas i dystansowanie się od społeczeństwa, a bycie jego częścią, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczywistości, w której mogą się nie odnaleźć.

Niedługo może się okazać, że próbują zmienić w sobie coś, czego już nie da się zmienić. Starego psa nie nauczysz nowych sztuczek.

\- Nie może być aż tak źle – pocieszał siebie i ukochanego John. – Widzieliśmy jak wyglądają rancza.

\- Gdy je okradaliśmy – przypomniał mu Arthur i pokręcił głową. – Nie mamy zielonego pojęcia co robimy, jak zagospodarować to miejsce.

\- Nikt nigdy na początku nie wie – zauważył, starając się jakoś go pocieszyć. Pomimo strachu starł się zachować optymizm. Wyobrażanie sobie najgorszego nic im nie da w obecnej sytuacji. – Myślisz, że pierwszy ranczer wiedział jak to wszystko zacząć?

\- Na pewno nie musiał się obawiać o konkurencję, mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy.

\- Jeśli sobie na nie pozwalał, to umierał – odpowiedział natychmiast John, zatrzymując się. Arthur zrobił to samo. – Albo umierały zwierzęta. Zawsze jest ryzyko, nic nie tracisz tylko nie podejmując go.

\- Więc co proponujesz, zabranie się za to nie wiedząc nawet jak? – dopytywał Arthur. – Nie wiemy nawet co jest nam potrzebne poza domem, stodołą i zagrodami dla zwierząt. Nie wiemy nawet jakie zwierzęta będziemy hodować.

\- Więc to ustalimy. – John zbliżył się do niego, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie odrywając od nich wzroku, złapał Arthur za dłoń. – Potem wybudujemy co potrzeba.

\- Jak? – dopytywał Arthur nieprzekonany. John zamierzał zrobić wszystko, by to zmienić.

\- Coś wymyślimy. – John poczuł iskierkę irytacji, gdy Arthur prychnął. – To ty nie chciałeś o wszystkim myśleć przed kupnem ziemi.

\- Bo nie chciałem żebyś się nakręcał na wszystko, a potem rozczarował! – wyjaśnił podniesionym głosem. – Nie znamy się na hodowli, John, jedynie na strzelaniu i rabowaniu. To jedyne w czym jesteśmy dobrzy.

\- Więc teraz jesteśmy bez planu i trzeba iść z wiatrem! – odparł, też dając się ponieść emocjom, ale nawet nimi targany, nie puścił ani na moment dłoni Arthura, a on sam też jej nie zabrał. – Może nam nie wyjdzie za pierwszym razem i trzoda nam zdechnie, trudno, spróbujemy znowu. Z głodu nie umrzemy, zwierzyny jest tu pełno. A może wyjdzie nam już za pierwszym razem i martwimy się na zapas.

Pomimo pocieszania Arthura, sam też nie był pewny czy im się uda, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by wpływało to na ich dalsze poczynania. Mieli ziemię, to najważniejsze. Nikt już im tego nie odbierze, a byli na tyle zaradni po tylu latach w drodze, często na granicy głodu, że przetrwają ewentualne, pierwsze chude lata.

Arthur patrzył na niego zamyślony, nie próbował znów czegoś powiedzieć, po prostu analizował słowa Johna, który miał nadzieję, że udało mu się dotrzeć do ukochanego i ukoić jego lęki.

\- Damy sobie radę – obiecał już łagodniejszym głosem, robiąc jeszcze jeden krok w stronę Arthura. – Ziemia jest nasza, nie mamy tylko jednej szansy, możemy próbować ile chcemy. Jesteś samoukiem, a ja uczę się szybko, nauczymy się wszystkiego co potrzeba, krok po kroku, sami albo z czyjąś pomocą. Tak jak nauczyliśmy się strzelać, a do tego też nie zostaliśmy stworzeni. Na pewno są jakieś książki na ten temat, Sadie pewnie nam pomoże, zawsze możemy też pójść na przeszpiegi albo… Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Arthur? Arthur!

Ale Arthur zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi, zamiast tego patrząc gdzieś w bok, jakby był kompletnie nieobecny. Zirytowany John wbił mu paznokcie w dłoń, by go wyrwać z tego letargu, co najwyraźniej zadziałało, bo oczy ukochanego znów wyglądały na skupione i przeskoczyły na niego.

\- Książka.

Nie to spodziewał się usłyszeć jako pierwsze.

\- Tak, książka – potwierdził, przewracając oczami. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że jednak mnie słyszałeś.

Arthur chwycił go mocniej za rękę i bez ostrzeżenia ruszył w stronę obozu. Potykając się nieco nim złapał równowagę, John podążył za nim, nie mając za bardzo innego wyboru.

\- Arthur! – zawołał za nim, przyspieszając kroku gdy stało się jasne, że Arthur nie zamierzał zwolnić. – Arthur, dokąd idziemy?

\- Coś sprawdzić – odparł tylko. John fuknął.

\- A podobno bycie tajemniczym jest głupie – przypomniał mu, zrównując się w końcu z ukochanym.

\- Tylko w twoim wykonaniu – poprawił go z uśmiechem, puszczając jego dłoń. John poczułby się urażony, gdyby ten uśmiech nie napełnił go ulgą. Arthur przestał się tak bać.

Gdy tylko wrócili do obozu, Arthur od razu skierował się do wozu i skrzyni ze swoimi klamotami, którą zaczął przekopywać. Zamieszanie zwróciło uwagę Rufusa, który przyszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje, ale nie miał jak wskoczyć na wóz, więc tylko ujadał obok. Uciekł, gdy Arthur nagle zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię, w dłoniach trzymając książkę o tytule _„Gospodarstwo, uprawa roli i sokolnictwo”_.

\- Kiedy ją kupiłeś? – zapytał John, odbierając lekturę od ukochanego i kartkując ją na szybko. Nie przypominał sobie jej kupna.

\- Nie kupiłem, dostałem od burmistrza Saint Denis w ramach nagrody – wyjaśnił stając obok Johna, by móc razem z nim patrzeć na treść książki. – Nie czytałem jej, nie wiem czy jest w niej coś przydatnego, ale tytuł wydaje się obiecujący.

\- Na pewno nie zaszkodzi przeczytać.

Czytał po dwa czy trzy zdania, książka wyglądała jak jakiś poradnik, co prawda bardziej dotyczący farmy niż rancza, ale może o hodowli zwierząt też się coś znajdzie i będą bogatsi o nowe informacje. Nie sądził, by miało im to wiele pomóc, ale zawsze to coś i nie podejdą do tematu kompletnie zieloni.

\- Możesz to zrobić pierwszy – powiedział Arthur i z pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Tak zrobię – zapewnił. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i złożył na ustach ukochanego szybki pocałunek. – Widzisz? Damy sobie radę.

\- Nie sądzę by jedna książka rozwiązała wszystkie nasze problemy – zażartował.

\- Jeszcze chwilę temu nie było nawet jej – zauważył. – Robimy postępy.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem, pokręcił głową i przyciągnął Johna znowu do siebie. Jedną dłoń położył mu na biodrze, a drugą na policzku, który pogładził kciukiem przed zainicjowaniem kolejnego pocałunku – dłuższego, dziękującego.

Tak by pozostali go nie usłyszeli, John jęknął cicho i odpowiedział na pocałunek, odkładając książkę na wóz by mieć wolne obie ręce i objąć Arthura w pasie.

Niepewność wciąż się w nim czaiła, w nich obu, nie dało się inaczej będąc na nieznanym terytorium, ale było tak odkąd ułożyli cały ten plan jeszcze w Beaver Hollow i nie przeszkodziło im to wcześniej w parciu dalej do przodu. Teraz też nie przeszkodzi. Dla Johna liczyło się teraz tylko to, że udało mu się napełnić Arthura nową nadzieją. Najgorsze co mogli teraz zrobić, to po prostu się poddać.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił jeszcze raz John, gdy nieco zdyszani odsunęli od siebie swoje usta.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział Arthur, z czułością patrząc mu w oczy i gładząc go znowu po policzku tam, gdzie nie był zarośnięty. – Daj znać jak skończysz, też chętnie poczytam.

\- Może poczytamy razem? – zaproponował, znów sięgając po książkę. – Chyba obiecałeś mi parę tygodni temu, że mi poczytasz.

\- Niczego takiego nie obiecywałem – przypomniał z uśmiechem, ale wyrwał Johnowi książkę, odsuwając się też od niego. – Chodź. Znajdziemy jakieś prywatne miejsce. I nie szczerz się tak, nie w takim celu.

John zaczął się szczerzyć szerzej.

Przeczytali około połowę książki, dowiadując się co nieco o farmerstwie. Resztę dnia spędzili na dalszym organizowaniu obozu, lenieniu się i spędzaniu czasu z przyjaciółmi, choć raz nie martwiąc się o dalszą podróż. Postój dobrze też wpłynął na Jack, który czuł się coraz lepiej, chętniej jadł i nawet trochę pobawił się z Rufusem, ganiając szczeniaka wokół ogniska.

Następnego ranka, John obudził się jako pierwszy, choć do późna czytał książkę Arthura, gdy ten już dawno poszedł spać. Chciał przeczytać wszystko do końca i prawie by mu się udało, gdyby ukochany nie zgasił mu lampy bez pytania o pozwolenia i nie owinął go w koc i swoich ramionach, by zmusić go w końcu do spania. Przespali tak całą noc, John poleżał w ramionach Arthura jeszcze chwilę po obudzeniu nim wyślizgnął się z jego objęć, a potem z namiotu.

Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, a ognisko dogorywało, więc dorzucił gałęzie, które wczoraj zebrał wraz z Wujkiem. Staruszek jeszcze spał, tak samo jak pozostali, nikt poza Johnem nie myślał o wstawaniu przed świtem. On sam pewnie też by o tym nie pomyślał, ale nie mógł już dłużej zasnąć, a choć leżenie z Arthurem było kuszące, to wolał zrobić coś pożytecznego zanim wszyscy wstaną.

I przyzwyczaić się do wczesnego wstawania.

Kompletnie na ślepo odnalazł rzekę, przemył wciąż zaspane oczy, napełnił wodą wiadro, które zabrał ze sobą z obozu i wrócił, by zaparzyć kawę. Kończyła im się, niedługo powinni uzupełnić zapasy w Greenview, może nawet dzisiaj, bo i tak wybierali się tam z Arthurem, by zapłacić wreszcie za ziemię i mieć już formalności z głowy. A potem zajmą się budową domu. Jakoś.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty ani talentu do gotowania, zamiast zabrać się za szykowanie jedzenia, począł czyścić swoją broń. Nie używał jej już jakiś czas, więc zdążyła „zardzewieć” z tej bezczynności. Metal rewolweru zmatowiał, rękojeści też straciły blask. Chwycił więc z ich wozu szmatkę, a z torby Arthura świsnął olej do broni i zaczął czyścić swoją wysłużoną broń, zarówno od środka jak i z zewnątrz.

Czyszczenie rewolweru jak zwykle było kojące, czas od razu szybciej mijał, gdy dokładnie ścierało się każdą plamkę i smugę, tak że po kilku minutach metal znów lśnił tak jak powinien, do tego stopnia, że praktycznie mógł się w nim przejrzeć.

Zadowolony schował broń do kabury i zabrał się wreszcie za parzenie kawy. Nie chciał zaczynać wcześniej, by zapach nie obudził reszty niepotrzebnie, ale było już na tyle jasno, że nikt nie powinien być o to na niego zły, a każdy na pewno ucieszy się z kawy. Może nawet Abigail w końcu przestanie narzekać. Nadal nie wybaczyła im za wczoraj.

Przelał wody do czajnika, resztę zostawiając pozostałym do przemycia się jeśli będą sobie tego życzyć albo do jeszcze czegoś innego czy następnej porcji kawy. Postawił wiadro między nogami i przelotnie zerkając na wodę, zobaczył w niej swoje odbicie. Popatrzył w nie dłużej.

Wyglądał… okropnie. Bardziej niż zwykle, nawet jeśli woda nieco zniekształcała obraz. Broda zasłoniła blizny, ale sama wyglądała niechlujnie nieprzycięta w żaden sposób i rosnąca dziko jak jakiś krzak. To samo było z włosami, które sięgały mu już za ramiona. Zwłaszcza one go irytowały. Nigdy nie wyglądały za dobrze, ale odkąd ruszyli w drogę wyglądały naprawdę źle. Aż miał ochotę je ściąć. Całe. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu przeszło mu to przez myśl.

Szanujący się ranczer tak nie wygląda. Nikt kto zamierzał żyć jak cywilizowany człowiek tak nie wygląda. Gdy wejdzie tak do banku, jeszcze uznają go za bandytę z gór. Jego i Arthura, który wyglądał tylko trochę lepiej, bo włosy miał znacznie krótsze i łatwiej było mu je doprowadzić do porządku.

Postawił czajnik z kawą nad ogniem, by się zaparzyła, po czym wstał szybko od ognia i podszedł do wozu, wchodząc do niego od strony woźnicy, by nie przechodzić przez śpiący tam Abigail, Jacka i Wujka. Obudził tylko Rufusa, który z zainteresowaniem podszedł bliżej, uprzednio wspinając się po Jacku.

Najciszej jak potrafił, John wyciągnął lusterko i nożyczki z kufra należącego do Tilly i opuścił wóz. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, Rufus podążył za nim, o mało się nie zabijając przy schodzeniu z wozu.

\- Idź sobie – powiedział od szczeniaka, ale ten nie zareagował tylko zaciekawiony próbował powąchać lusterko.

John odsunął psa nogą i postawił lustro na siedzisku woźnicy. Było dość jasno, by mógł widzieć wszystko bez problemu, w tym swoją nieatrakcyjną twarz. Chyba jednak wolał obraz z wody. Z grymasem, obrócił głowę najpierw w prawo, potem w lewo, przyglądając się swoim paskudnym kłakom nim pewnie chwycił nożyczki.

Może jednak nie tak pewnie, bo gdy uniósł je do włosów, dłoń mu się trzęsła. Wziął parę głębokich wdechów na opanowanie nerwów i powoli rozdzielił ostrza, jednocześnie chwytając pierwszy kosmyk włosów w dłoń i naciągając go.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał i ciął, zamykając przy tym oczy. Gdy je otworzył, pasmo włosów przy twarzy było znacznie krótsze, bliższe wcześniejszej długości, a ucięty kawałek włosów został mu w dłoni. Miał ochotę ciąć nawet krócej, ale wolał najpierw powrócić do znanego mu wyglądu.

Wypuścił pukiel włosów na ziemię i chwycił kolejny, manewrując głową i dłonią z nożyczkami tak, by dobrze ciąć. To było trudniejsze niż się spodziewał, w wykonaniu golibrody wyglądało na łatwiejsze, ale było już za późno, by się wycofać.

Kawałek po kawałku, od lewej do prawej, przywracał swoim włosów długość, którą preferował odkąd zaczął żyć na ulicy. Przez lata nikt nie skłonił go do ścięcia ich krócej czy zapuszczenia dłuższych, wściekał się gdy ludzie mu to proponowali. Nie miał do nich sentymentu, przynajmniej kiedyś, po prostu nie lubił, gdy ktoś majstrował mu przy włosach. Pozwalał na to tylko Arthurowi. I golibrodzie, gdy przychodził czas na podcinanie.

Po kilku minutach męczenia się, wokół jego stóp ścieliły się obcięte włosy, które Rufus trącał łapą chcąc się bawić. John spojrzał w lustro i nie zauważył znaczącej poprawy, choć wyglądał już prawie tak samo jak zwykle.

Może krótsze włosy dadzą lepszy efekt?

Znów zaczął od lewej strony, skracając włosy o jeszcze kilka cali, tak że nie dotykały już ramion, a kończyły nieco za uszami, gdzie charakterystyczny dźwięk tnących nożyczek był tak głośny, jak jego własne, dudniące serce. Nigdy nie sądził, że skróci włosy aż tak, wyglądały wręcz obco, gdy patrzył na swoje odbicie, jakby nie pasowały do twarzy, ale może to tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Nigdy nie miał tak krótkich włosów, to oczywiste, że wyglądały dziwnie. Gdy Arthur pierwszy raz ściął włosy naprawdę krótko, też nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, a teraz nie wyobrażał sobie ukochanego inaczej niż z wygolonymi bokami i tyłem.

Może Arthurowi się spodoba. Lubił włosy Johna, ale lubił mu też z ich powodu dokuczać. Krótsze na pewno będą wyglądać schludniej. Tak się pocieszał, gdy coraz bardziej żałował swojej decyzji. Gdy skończył ciąć, zdał sobie sprawę jak głupim pomysłem było strzyżenie się samemu bez żadnego wcześniejszego doświadczenia. Włosy były ścięte nierówno i nie był nawet pewny, czy to wina trzęsącej się co jakiś czas ręki czy braku koordynacji z obrazem w lustrze, który był przecież odwrócony.

Wiedział na pewno to, że wyglądał gorzej niż przedtem, a w przeciwieństwie do długich włosów, które zawsze można skrócić, krótkich nie mógł wydłużyć, nie od razu, nawet z użyciem tych wszystkich niesamowitych toników, które były do kupienia wszędzie.

\- Szlag – zaklął i szybko chwycił lusterko, by nie patrzeć dłużej na siebie.

Powtarzał to słowo praktycznie cały czas, gdy nalewał sobie w końcu kawy, a potem także idąc do koni, które pasły się już spokojnie. W ciągu jednego dnia zdążyły wyjeść sporo trawy i zadeptać całą resztę.

\- Hej, panienko – przywitał się czule ze Snowstorm, która stała najbliżej obozu. Klacz zastrzygła uszami i podniosła łeb, przyglądając się Johnowi chwilę i dając mu się pogłaskać nim wróciła do jedzenia. – O nie, nie. To później. Teraz czas się napić.

Wsiadł na oklep na Old Boya i pokierował pozostałe wierzchowce do rzeki, by mogły się napić. Przeniósł je też w innej miejsce, do świeżej trawy, gdzie nie było odchodów, za których sprzątanie się zabrał, chcąc się czymś zająć, by nie myśleć o katastrofie, którą miał na głowie.

Zasypywał właśnie ostatnią stertę, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki.

Niech to będzie Abigail, niech to będzie Abigail, błagał w myślach.

\- Coś ty, kurwa, zrobił, Marston?!

Arthur brzmiał jakby był zszokowany i wściekły jednocześnie, nie mogąc się zdecydować jak właściwie zareagować. John westchnął i z zamkniętymi oczami odwrócił się do ukochanego, bezradnie rozkładając ręce.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytał, bo nie miał nic innego do powiedzenia. Czuł że się czerwieni, gdy Arthur wpatrywał się w niego. Gdy otworzył na powrót oczy, zobaczył że ukochany nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Co cię opętało, do diabła? – zapytał ponownie, szybko podchodząc bliżej.

John opuścił wzrok zażenowany. Czego on się spodziewał? Że bez żadnego problemu i idealnie obetnie sobie włosy, a Arthur będzie zadowolony? Nawet by mu nie przeszkadzała reakcja ukochanego, gdyby włosy były obcięte porządnie, a nie przez kogoś, kto nie wiedział nawet jak to robić. Z czymś takim na głowie nie podobał się nawet samemu sobie. Bardziej niż zwykle. 

\- Robiły się za długie – wyjaśnił po prostu, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc zdecydowałeś dać je kozie do przystrzyżenia? – Arthur nawet mu nie dokuczał, był autentycznie przerażony całym tym efektem, jakby John ogolił się całkiem na łyso. – Jezu Chryste, wyglądają jakby strzygło je pięć osób na raz.

\- Raczej jedna, która nie miał pojęcia co robi – poprawił i wzdrygnął się, gdy Arthur złapał za jeden z prawdopodobnie dłuższych kosmyków, przyglądając im się krytycznie.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, ty ośle? – zapytał, a szok ustępował u niego złości. Był naprawdę wściekły na to, co zrobił ze swoimi włosami John.

\- Nie wiem – wytłumaczył się nieudolnie. – Wyglądały paskudnie.

\- A teraz nie? – Arthur uniósł głos.

\- Chciałem, żeby wyglądały schludniej – doprecyzował, odpychając od siebie dłoń ukochanego. Nie chciał, by dotykał tego czegoś. – Jak miałem się pokazać ludziom z tymi kłakami? Przerazimy wszystkich w banku, nawet jeśli Anderson poinformował ich o naszej wizycie. I…

Arthur czekał niecierpliwie, ale John tylko zaczerwienił się mocniej.

\- I? – dopytał, przyglądając mu się wyczekująco.

\- I pomyślałem, że mogą ci się spodobać krótsze – wyznał, nie widząc sensu w omijaniu tematu, bo ukochany prędzej czy później wszystko z niego wyciągnie.

Arthur patrzył na niego, jakby go nie poznawał, co by się nawet zgadzało z tymi nowymi włosami. John nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia, więc odwrócił się i wrócił do sprzątania po koniach, licząc na to, że może ukochany odpuści temat. Wiedział, że tak się nie stanie, gdy Arthur tylko bardziej się zbliżył.

\- Lubię twoje włosy – powiedział łagodnie, jak do wystraszonego konia. Na dowód, dotknął ich z tyłu i przeczesał je delikatnie. John nie potrafił kazać mu przestać. – Te też nie wyglądałyby źle, gdyby były ucięte prosto.

\- Wiem – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie niż do Arthura, ale ten stał tak blisko, że na pewno to usłyszał. – Pomyślałem po prostu, że krótsze mogą ci się bardziej spodobać.

\- Czemu miałbyś o tym pomyśleć?

Arthur przesunął się tak, że stali obok siebie. Cały czas dotykał włosów Johna, teraz z boku. Było coś kojącego w tym, że dalej był skłonny ich dotykać.

\- Czasami wspominasz o tym, że trzeba je ściąć – wyjaśnił, przypominając mu o wszystkich takich słowach. Arthur powtarzał je od lat, odkąd John dołączył do gangu. – Myślałem, że lubisz je długie, bo się przyzwyczaiłeś, ale wolałbyś, żebym miał je krótsze.

\- Lubię je takie jakie były – zapewnił Arthur, odwracając go przodem do siebie i wplatając palce w nierówno ścięte włosy po prawej stronie jego twarzy. John przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko z czymś, co chyba było ulgą. – W co teraz będę zanurzać palce, gdy będziemy się całować? Co mam owijać wokół palca, gdy będziemy leżeć razem? Jak mam cię szkicować bez włosów rozrzuconych na poduszce? Co będę odgarniał, żeby pocałować cię w szyję?

\- Za co będziesz łapał, gdy będę cię zaspokajał ustami? – dodał żartobliwie, by jakoś zamaskować wzruszenie, które obudził w nim Arthur swoimi słowami.

\- To najważniejsze – zażartował i czule ucałował Johna, wciąż trzymając dłoń w jego włosach, przeczesując je delikatnie. Zdecydowanie za szybko przepływały mu przez palce, nawet John to czuł i nie podobało mu się to. – Naprawdę chcesz je ściąć?

\- Chcę po prostu, żeby przestały wyglądać jakbym dalej żył w środku lasu i przemieszczał się co parę tygodni – wyznał, spoglądając na ukochanego z żalem.

\- Wystarczy je po prostu myć częściej i czesać – zauważył Arthur, zabierając dłoń. Już za nią tęsknił. – Sadie oddała ci szczotkę, zacznij jej regularnie używać.

\- Teraz nie bardzo jest w tym sens. – Sam teraz dotknął włosów, były naprawdę krótkie, nawet związać się ich nie dało. – Nie dopóki nie odrosną. To był naprawdę zły pomysł zabierać się za to samemu.

\- Tak myślisz? – zaśmiał się Arthur i pokręcił głową. – Jesteś durniem, Marston.

\- Wiem – przyznał i uśmiechnął się. Jakimś cudem ta rozmowa poprawiła mu humor.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię kocham. – To też wiedział. – Chodź, Tilly zaczynała szykować śniadanie, gdy do ciebie szedłem. Chyba że chcesz żyć jak pustelnik dopóki nie odrosną ci włosy.

\- Nie pierwszy raz będę słuchał obelg na swój temat – zapewnił ukochanego, wracając z nim do obozu. – Poradzę sobie.

\- Zanim pojedziemy do banku, wstąpimy do golibrody – postanowił Arthur. – Będzie musiał naprawić tę twoją pomyłkę. 

\- Nie wiem czy się da – przyznał załamany. – Chyba przyszyję sobie kapelusz na stałe.

Arthur zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po plecach. Chwilę później wrócili już do reszty.

\- Co ci się stało z włosami? – zapytał od razu Wujek, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

\- To stąd się wzięły – dodała Abigail. – Myślałam, że Rufus coś upolował.

\- Czy on wygląda, jakby był zdolny do złapania czegokolwiek? – spytał ją John, wskazując na szczeniaka domagającego się uwagi od Jacka, który przerwał zabawę, żeby popatrzeć na ojca wyglądającego jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytania – zauważyła Sadie, popijając swoją kawę. Przyglądała mu się z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- Typowy dzień z życia durnia Marstona – wyjaśnił za niego Arthur, siadając obok przyjaciółki. – Popełnił kolejny błąd, co innego mógł zrobić?

\- Idealnie się dobraliście – stwierdziła, nic sobie nie robiąc z surowego spojrzenia Arthura.

Przyjaciele trochę się z nim droczyli z powodu włosów, pewnie nawet bardziej niż próbowałby go obrażać ktoś nieznajomy, ale za dużo się w swoim życiu nasłuchał obelg, by robiły na nim aż takie wrażenie. Pod koniec śniadania zaczęły irytować i coraz chętniej na nie odpowiadał, ale ani razu nie poczuł się jakby chcieli go tym autentycznie zranić.

W końcu wszyscy wyczerpali temat, a on zaraz po śniadaniu poszedł razem z Arthurem osiodłać konie, by ruszyć do miasta.

\- Tylko nie zapomnijcie wyjąć pieniędzy z worków oznaczonych jako własność armii – przypomniał im Wujek. – Raczej nie spodobałoby się to ludziom w banku.

\- Dzięki za pomocną rade, Wujku – odparł sarkastycznie John, starając się jak najlepiej mógł zasłonić włosy kapeluszem.

Przepakowali potrzebną kwotę do dwóch toreb – część do tej Arthura, a pozostałą do jakiejś starej, którą kiedyś ukochany nosił zanim Pearson zrobił mu lepszą. John zarzucił ją na ramię i obaj byli już gotowi.

\- Nie dajcie się okraść bandytom – powiedziała jeszcze Tilly, gdy odjeżdżali, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko.

Unieśli ręce na pożegnanie i kłusem ruszyli w stronę miasta. Po odpoczynku, każdy krok ich koni był sprężysty i pełen energii. Od razu przyjemniej się jeździło na wierzchowcach ze świadomością, że się ich nie męczy.

\- Zapłacimy i wracamy? – zapytał John, gdy tylko przekroczyli most i znaleźli się na głównej drodze. – Czy rozejrzymy się za sposobem na zbudowanie domu?

\- Raczej to drugie, nie ma co czekać jeśli chcemy zdążyć przed śniegiem.

Przytaknął, milcząc przez chwilę.

\- Jakiś pomysł, jak się do tego wszystkiego zabrać? Do rancza, znaczy się.

\- Ty przeczytałeś więcej tej książki – zauważył Arthur. – Było tam coś naprawdę przydatnego?

John skrzywił się. Książka była przydatna, ale raczej jeśli już wiedziało się mniej więcej co robić. Były tam wskazówki dla kogoś, kto już ma ranczo, nie dla początkujących ranczerów, choć na pewno zamierzali skorzystać. 

\- Na pewno nikt nie wyjaśnił jak zacząć hodowlę – odparł zrezygnowany. – Skupmy się na razie na posiadaniu domu, potem będziemy się martwić resztą.

Bez dachu nad głową na nic im się zdadzą zwierzęta, zimy w Wyoming potrafią dać w kość.

\- Dobry pomysł – przyznał Arthur, znowu uspokojony po doświadczeniu kolejnych wątpliwości. John zastanawiał się, jak wiele jeszcze ich będzie na ich drodze. – Gdy wrócimy z miasta, porozmawiamy z Sadie.

Nie zrobili tego jeszcze tylko dlatego, bo chcieli sami rozwiązać ich problem. Głupio było im iść z tym po pomoc, gdy od samego początku to był ich plan. Przyjaciółka na pewno ich wyśmieje gdy usłyszy, że zamierzali zabrać się za ranczerstwo nie wiedząc nawet jak zacząć. John był już w stanie usłyszeć jej śmiech i jak mówi, że zginęliby bez niej.

Nawet nie zamierzali zaprzeczać. Sadie uratowała im życie parokrotnie i prawdopodobnie znowu to zrobi. Nie mogli spotkać lepszej przyjaciółki niż ona. Gdyby tylko ich duma tak nie cierpiała na samą myśl o proszenie jej o pomoc w czymś tak, zdawałoby się prostym.

Wielcy bandyci nieradzący sobie z normalnym życiem. Może powinni byli wstąpić do jakiegoś cyrku i robić karierę jak Annie Oakley. Talentu strzeleckiego nigdy im nie brakowało.

Gdy dojechali do Greenview niecałą godzinę później, pierwsze co zrobili, to zapytali pierwszego miejscowego, gdzie mogą znaleźć golibrodę. Robotnik wskazał im kierunek i bez problemu dotarli na miejsce. Nie było gdzie zostawić koni przed budynkiem, więc przywiązali je kawałek dalej i dopiero weszli do środka. Golibroda właśnie ściągał pelerynę z jakiegoś mężczyzny, który oczarowany podziwiał w lustrze swoje idealnie przystrzyżone i wystylizowane wąsy.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panowie? – zapytał ich uprzejmie, gdy pogawędził jeszcze chwilę z klientem, od którego następnie odebrał zapłatę.

\- Chyba widać – zażartował Arthur, gładząc się po zaroście, podczas gdy John ściągnął kapelusz i pokazał swoje nierówno przystrzyżone włosy. Ukochany zmarszczył nos, gdy tylko je znów zobaczył.

\- Dobry Boże, kto pana tak pokarał? – przeraził się golibroda, z szokiem na twarzy przyglądając się „fryzurze” Johna.

\- Właśnie, braciszku, co za matoł cię tak ostrzygł? – zapytał z przekąsem Arthur. John fuknął.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, bo już więcej tego nie zrobi – obiecał, nie tylko ukochanemu, ale i samemu sobie.

\- Może pan to naprawić? – zapytał Arthur. – Normalnie miał włosy dotąd.

Arthur pokazał mężczyźnie długość, dotykając własnego ramienia.

\- Dłuższych ich nie zrobię. – John zauważył, jak ukochany przewrócił oczami. – Mogę je tylko wyrównać, a potem same odrosną, innego wyjścia nie ma.

\- Da radę pan po prostu już teraz je wyrównać? – zapytał z nadzieją Arthur. Naprawdę zależało mu na długich włosach.

\- Mógłbym, ale wyglądałyby wtedy jak u chłopca przed pierwszym strzyżeniem.

John skrzywił się na samą myśl.

\- Tniemy krótko – zdecydował, ignorując fuknięcie Arthura. Będzie musiał jakoś znieść parę miesięcy z krótszymi włosami. – I przycinamy brodę. Bardzo krótko, do skóry.

\- Rozumiem, że pan też życzy sobie strzyżenie włosów i brody?

\- Najpierw niech się pan zajmie tym szczurem – wskazał na Johna, który spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Ja nie wyglądam jeszcze tak źle.

Polemizowałby. Podobał mu się taki niechlujny wygląd Arthura, ale na pewno nie wyglądał tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało. W mieście wystylizowany zarost i nienaganne włosy były oznaką statusu. Tylko biedota nie dbała o wygląd, przynajmniej w oczach tych bogatych.

Arthur usiadł na krześle pod ścianą i zgarną z małego stolika gazetę by się czymś zająć, gdy John zasiadł w fotelu.

\- Najpierw broda czy włosy? – zapytał golibroda, ostrząc już brzytwę.

\- Obojętnie – odmruknął i po chwili miał już gorący ręcznik przyłożony do zarostu.

\- Nie widziałem tu panów wcześniej – zauważył mężczyzna. W oczekiwaniu na zmiękczenie włosów, przygotowywał resztę narzędzi do strzyżenia. – Gideon Hill.

\- John i Arthur Matthews – przedstawił ich John, starając się mówić tak, by ręcznik mu nie spadł. – Przyjechaliśmy dwa dni temu. Kupiliśmy ziemię na północy.

\- Zamierzają panowie założyć farmę?

\- Ranczo – poprawił zaczytany w gazecie Arthur. John widział w lustrze jego odbicie.

\- W takim razie pozwólcie, panowie, przywitać mi was w naszym wspaniałym mieście – oznajmił nieco pompatycznie Gideon. – Spodoba się panom Greenview, miasto bardzo się rozwinęło. Wciąż pamiętam jaką małą wioską było kiedyś.

\- My też, byliśmy już tu kiedyś – zdradził John. Zerknął na ukochanego, ale Arthur nie patrzył w jego stronę, więc chyba nie było nic złego w wyjawieniu takiego szczegółu. – Jest pan stąd, panie Hill?

\- Urodzony dokładnie w tym miejscu – wyznał z dumą, zdejmując ręcznik i biorąc od razu nożyczki do rąk. – Skrócę najpierw brodę, będzie łatwiej ciąć.

\- Pan jest tu specjalistą – westchnął John i przymknął oczy. Trochę to potrwa.

Gideon uwijał się sprawnie, bez wątpienia był profesjonalistą, ale ścięcie tego całego buszu i tak swoje trwało. John przypomniał sobie, czemu nie zapuszczał nigdy zbyt długiej brody. Bez niej było zdecydowanie lżej na twarzy.

Golibroda cały czas zabawiał ich rozmową, opowiadał o mieście, o ludziach, jakie miejsce odwiedzać. Gorąco polecał saloon w hotelu Andersona, bo zawsze można tam spotkać interesujących ludzi, choć ceny są wysokie. Razem z Arthurem mieli inne definicje słowa „interesujący”.

\- Skoro przymierzają się panowie do rancza, to na pewno będzie wam potrzebny inwentarz – mówił golibroda, ostrożnie ścinając brzytwą włosy naokoło blizn Johna. Nie zapytał skąd je ma.

\- Podobno – mruknął Arthur, w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób odpowiadając na oczywistości. John miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale wolał nie ryzykować zacięcia.

\- Co jakiś czas okoliczni ranczerzy sprzedają swoje bydło i inne zwierzęta – zasugerował Gideon. – Na pewno warto by spróbować obkupić się tam. Z tego co wiem, następna taka giełda będzie niedługo.

\- Jeszcze trochę minie, zanim będziemy gotowi na zwierzęta – wyjaśnił John, gdy brzytwa nie była już blisko jego skóry.

Poza tym który ranczer sprzeda potencjalnej konkurencji zwierzęta? Co najwyżej chore albo mizerne, tak żeby nie przynosiły zysku. Nie wiedział jak w takim przypadku mają zdobyć inwentarz, ale na pewno nie będą jeździć do sąsiadów, którzy zrobią wszystko, by ich wykiwać i zniszczyć ich biznes. Nic innego by się im nie opłacało.

\- W razie czego proszę dać znać. Ranczerzy przychodzą się do mnie strzyc, kilku z nich to moi dobrzy przyjaciele jeszcze z dzieciństwa, na pewno posłużą dobrą radą, a jak szepnę słówko, to może i dadzą zniżkę na zwierzęta. 

John nie miał pojęcia czemu zupełnie obcy człowiek miałby to robić. Gdy zerknął na Arthura w lustrze, ukochany marszczył brwi, ale jego oczy były zbyt nieobecne, by miało to cos wspólnego z tym, co przeczytał w gazecie. Też nie wiedział czemu Gideon chciał im pomóc i to do tego stopnia, by przekonywać swoich znajomych do pomocy. Jaki był w tym jego cel?

Strzyżenie włosów na głowie trwało krócej przez to że nie było ich za wiele. Mimo to dla Johna i tak za długo to trwało, dłużej niż standardowe podcięcia, do jakich się co jakiś czas zmuszał. Jak zwykle był poirytowany, gdy ktoś inny niż Arthur dotykał jego włosów, ale zachował narzekanie dla siebie i patrzył, jak włosy stają się coraz krótsze.

Arthur też się temu przyglądał, porzucił gazetę i mocno spięty obserwował strzyżenie. Nawet w lustrze, John widział jak mocno ukochany zaciska szczęki na widok jego ukochanych włosów opadających tak po prostu na podłogę. Zanim odrosną do dawnej długości, minie sporo czasu.

John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak bardzo to Arthura zdenerwuje, jakby to były jego własne włosy. Aż sam coraz bardziej żałował, że zdecydował się na taki krok.

Gdy Gideon skończył, włosów na głowie Johna zostało dość. Po prostu dość. Nie zostały na bokach zgolone do skóry jak zwykle u Arthura, nachodziły trochę na uszy, a góra była stosunkowo długa i zaczesana na bok. Gideon ewidentnie nie chciał ścinać ich zbyt krótko, ale i tak była to najkrótsza fryzura, jaką kiedykolwiek miał.

Dziwnie wyglądał. Inaczej. Przyglądał się sobie w lustrze i jak jakiś głupek wypatrywał kosmyków opadających na policzki czy kark, zupełnie jakby włosy były tylko spięte i miały się wyślizgnąć w każdej chwili.

Niedowierzając własnemu odbiciu, przeczesał włosy dłonią i ani trochę nie podobało mu się, że ledwo ich dotknął, a już mu uciekały spod palców. Nie wyglądał źle, w żadnym wypadku, był skłonny nawet przyznać, że lepiej niż dotychczas, ale jeśli miałby zdecydować, czy wolał taki wygląd od starego, zawsze wybrałby poprzedni. Czy to z sentymentu czy dlatego, bo Arthurowi też taki najbardziej się podobał.

John wstał z fotela i odwrócił się ukochanego, który również był już na nogach.

\- I? – zapytał w napięciu.

Obaj podeszli bliżej, John niepewnie, a Arthur intensywnie przyglądając się włosom na jego głowie. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, krytycznym okiem oglądając fryzurę z każdej strony. Wydawało mu się, że ukochany mruknął z aprobatą, ale może to było mruknięcie oznaczające przeciwieństwo. Ciężko było stwierdzić.

\- Lepiej się tego zrobić nie dało – oznajmił Gideon, czując się zapewne trochę niezręcznie widząc to dziwne zachowanie. Jeśli już go kiedyś doświadczył, to zapewne ze strony żon swoich klientów.

\- Wygląda w porządku – wydał w końcu swój werdykt Arthur. Bez radości, ale i bez przesadnej krytyki. Jak sam powiedział, włosy były w porządku. Dopóki nie wrócą do dawnej długości, albo przynajmniej takiej, za którą będzie mógł porządnie złapać i się nimi bawić tak jak lubił, będą po prostu w porządku.

\- Miło, że jaśnie panu się podoba – zakpił John, choć akurat na zdaniu Arthura mu zależało. Chciał się podobać ukochanemu, głupio by mu było, gdyby włosów jednak nie dało się uratować i przez parę miesięcy musiał znosić chłodne spojrzenia Arthura.

John poczuł, jak schodzi z niego ciśnienie, dopóki ukochany nie złapał go nagle za dłuższe włosy na szczycie głowy i nie szarpnął za nie boleśnie w dół, uginając jego kark.

\- Nie rób czegoś takiego więcej, bo skrócę ci włosy o całą głowę.

\- Tak jakbyś miał coś do gadania w tej kwestii – syknął w odpowiedzi i wyrwał się z uścisku Arthura, już teraz wiedząc, że nie powtórzy w przyszłości głupoty z rana. Zerknął nieco zażenowany na Gideona, który na szczęście udawał, że go tu nie ma i szykował się już dla następnego klienta. – Jak będę chciał, to ostrzygę się na łyso.

\- Nie przeginaj, braciszku – ostrzegł go jeszcze Arthur, nim zajął jego miejsce na fotelu.

Pół godziny później, Arthur nakładał kapelusz na świeżo ostrzyżone włosy i z uśmiechem gładził się po szczecinie, jaka została mu po brodzie. Nareszcie wyglądali jak ludzie, a nie włóczędzy.

\- Czujesz to? – zapytał.

John zmrużył oczy i pociągnął nosem parę razy.

\- Czuję zapach olejków po goleniu.

Był tak ostry, że aż drażniący, ale na pewno szybko wywietrzeje. Dawno się nie golił u profesjonalisty, już zapomniał, że po goleniu skóra pachnie czymś więcej niż tylko mydłem.

\- Nie chodzi mi o zapachy, ośle. – Arthur gładził swój zarost, jakby to był kot domagający się pieszczot. Na swój sposób było to urocze i John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. – Twoja twarz. Jest taka lekka.

\- Chyba tak – odparł rozczulony i wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Nie ma lepszego uczucia niż to po wyjściu od golibrody.

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego. Był tak absurdalnie radosny po tych strzyżeniu i goleniu, że serce Johna ledwo to znosiło.

\- No nie wiem, znam parę lepszych doznań – stwierdził i puścił ukochanemu oczko. Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Jedźmy do banku – zdecydował.

Bez problemu znaleźli bank, był zaraz obok biura Andersona. Nie był największy, czy to z zewnątrz czy od wewnątrz, gdy już weszli do środka, odprowadzani wzrokiem przez jednego ze strażników.

John od razu zaczął obserwować wszystko, od strażników poczynając. Było ich tylko dwóch, jeden przy wejściu, a kolejny przy skarbcu. Mieli zwykłe, jednostrzałowe karabiny, nie do walki z szybkostrzelnymi rewolwerami i celnymi strzałami z biodra. Nawet w pojedynkę by sobie z nimi poradzili, jeśli przez cały dzień nie zmieniali pozycji, co wykazałaby obserwacja tego miejsca.

Następne były drzwi do skarbca. Po prostu drzwi. Stalowe, z kilkoma zamkami, ale dalej tylko drzwi. Odpowiednio zmotywowany ciosem w twarz czy lufą przystawioną do skroni pracownik banku na pewno otworzyłby je w pięć sekund. A jeśli nie, dynamit z pewnością by sobie poradził.

Klienci też na pewno mieli coś cennego przy sobie. Było ich trzech, wszyscy mężczyźni, każdy zegarkiem w kieszeni marynarki i pierścieniami na palcach. Kolejne dodatkowe dolary.

Coś na pewno było w kasie pracownika, jakieś drobne, pięćdziesiąt dolarów lub więcej, nie więcej niż sto. Biuro dyrektora też warto by było sprawdzić. Trzymali tam czasami pieniądze, a jeśli nie, to na pewno cenne przedmioty – złote pióro, przyciski do papieru, cokolwiek. Bandyta zgarnie wszystko, co ma jakąś wartość.

Obrabowanie tego banku byłoby proste. Wejść tu z rana albo pod koniec dnia, gdy wszyscy są zmęczeni. Załatwić najpierw strażnika przy drzwiach, drugiego trzymać na muszce aż też nie zostanie unieszkodliwiony albo chociaż pozbawiony broni. Klienci na pewno by krzyczeli, ale łatwo byłoby ich uciszyć jedną skuteczną groźbą. Potem już tylko zmusić pracownika do otwarcia skarbca, zgarnąć ile tylko da się unieść, spokojnie wyjść z banku i odjechać nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Nim ktokolwiek zdecydowałby się za nimi wybiec, byliby już dość daleko, by pościg nie był problemem.

Prosty napad, przeprowadzili takich niejeden, nierzadko tylko we dwóch.

John dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że w kilka sekund zaplanował cały napad i byłby gotowy go wykonać nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, choćby teraz. Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu zimny dreszcz i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nerwowo zerknął na Arthura, którego wzrok przesuwał się powoli i analitycznie po wszystkim i wszystkich w banku. Też zauważył każdy słaby punkt, też planował i gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę jak dopiero co John, w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.

Patrzyli na siebie oszołomieni własnymi myślami, które powinny już być za nimi, ale one dalej siedziały im w głowach. Dalej czaiły się gdzieś z tyłu, by nagle znów się pokazać i przypomnieć kim byli jeszcze nie tak dawno temu.

John miał ochotę wyjść. Czuł się kuszony. Nawet jeśli nie obrabowałby banku teraz, zaraz, to wiedział, że będzie o tym myślał. Zachowa wszystko co widział w pamięci, bo może się to w przyszłości przydać. Był święcie przekonany, że słyszał w swojej głowie głos Dutcha pytający go, co ciekawego znalazł w mieście. Tak jak zawsze pytał, gdy zatrzymywali się w nowym miejscu i każdy ruszał na rekonesans by znaleźć wszystko, co jest warte obrabowania. 

Nie chciał nawet obrabować tego banku, a i tak o tym myślał. Ta myśl uczepiła się go jak choróbsko, na które nie ma lekarstwa i rozszerza się na całe ciało, aż jest jedyną rzeczą na jakiej możesz się skupić.

Dutch dobrze ich wytresował.

John odetchnął, gdy poczuł na nadgarstku dotyk palców Arthura. Ukochany był już spokojniejszy niż on, jego myśli nie przerażały go tak jak dalej przerażały Johna, choć w oczach wciąż czaił mu się strach. Jakby się bał, że w każdej chwili mogą pęknąć i wyciągnąć broń. Wrócić do starych nawyków.

Ten jeden prosty dotyk pomógł zdusić Johnowi strach i udało mu się zachować spokój ani nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń, bo strażnicy nawet nie zwracali już na nich uwagi. Wzięli ich za zwykłych klientów czekających na swoją kolej.

John zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz był w banku nie po to, by go okraść, nawet jeśli o tym myślał. Miał zwykły interes do załatwienia, jak każdy normalny człowiek, który przychodzi do banku zostawić oszczędności życia. Dziwne doświadczenie, ale na swój sposób ekscytujące. Dobrze było poznawać coś od nowej strony.

Trochę się naczekali. Kimkolwiek byli mężczyźni przed nimi, lubili rozmawiać o pieniądzach i o tym w co zamierzają je zainwestować, ale w końcu ostatni opuścił bank. W międzyczasie pojawił się jeden prosty mężczyzna, który wyglądał jakby wstąpił właśnie do piekła, ale nie miał innego wyjścia jak w nim pozostać. Takich ludzi banki lubiły równie mocno, co bogaczy przechowujących tu masę pieniędzy.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panowie? – zapytał ich pracownik, gdy podeszli bliżej do specjalnego okienka, które miało chyba za zadanie chronić osobę po drugiej stronie, ale John z łatwością ułamałby gołymi rękoma deseczki, z których ścianka była zrobiona.

\- Um, Arthur Matthews, to mój brat John – przedstawił ich Arthur. – Przyszliśmy w sprawie dopięcia umowy w sprawie kupna ziemi. Z panem Andersonem.

\- Ah tak, poinformowano nas, że panowie przyjdą. – Mężczyzna za ladą obszedł ją i wyszedł do nich, kierując się od razu do gabinetu dyrektora. – Pan Ingram dostał polecenie zająć się panami osobiście. Zapraszam. Panie Ingram? Panowie Matthews do pana.

\- Wpuść ich – usłyszeli. 

Pan Ingram był mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku, praktycznie wyłysiały, skrywający łysinę za źle ułożonym tupecikiem oraz z brzuchem, który ledwo mieścił się za biurkiem. Johnowi od razu się nie spodobał, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył błysk w jego oczach.

\- Timothy Ingram – przedstawił się, wstając ze swojego fotela, by uścisnąć im dłoń. – Pan Anderson wspominał, że panowie przyjdą.

\- Nie mieliśmy za bardzo innego wyboru – zażartował Arthur. John zostawił mówienie jemu, przeżył więcej, może miał większe doświadczenie w takich sprawach. W końcu przez jakiś czas obracał się wokół Mary. Może ta kobieta przydała się do czegoś choć raz i nauczyła Arthur co nieco. – Ziemia będzie nasza tylko jeśli za nią zapłacimy.

\- Znam szczegóły umowy. – Ingram odwrócił się za siebie i z sejfu wbudowanego w ścianę wyciągnął po otwarciu kopię ich umowy z Andersonem. – Mam też przygotowany aneks potwierdzający wpłatę. Wystarczy tylko, że dostanę pieniądze, podpiszę razem z panami ten mały świstek i wszystkie formalności będą zakończone.

\- Tak po prostu? – zdziwił się John. Cały czas oczekiwał, że ktoś zaraz ich wykiwa. Kto jak nie bankier?

\- Tak po prostu – odparł Ingram i uśmiechnął się do nich. John nie potrafił zaufać uśmiechającemu się bankierowi. Za dobrze wiedział, co tacy jak oni robili, by zarobić jak najwięcej. – Mają panowie pieniądze, prawda?

Choć wiedzieli, że to nastąpi, trochę niechętnie oddawali taką sumę gotówki komuś, komu nie bardzo ufali. Jaką mieli pewność, że te pieniądze trafią do Andersona? Czemu nie mogli mu ich dać osobiście? Po co pośrednik w postaci banku, mieszanie w to kolejnych ludzi, którym nie potrafili zaufać? Anderson wydawał się ufać bankom, ale on nie miał do stracenia tyle co oni. Prawie zginęli próbując zdobyć te pieniądze, a potem znowu otarli się o śmierć uciekając z nimi. Dla Andersona ta kwota była niczym.

Wyjęli z toreb wszystkie pieniądze, jakie ze sobą przynieśli, zostało im tylko parę monet, częścią których zapłacili u golibrody. Położyli wszystko na biurku, a Ingram zaczął liczyć, aż ułożył wszystko w trzy idealne stosiki. Tysiąc, tysiąc i pięćset. Za tak niewiele – zdarzało im się kraść więcej podczas jednego napadu – mogli zacząć nowe życie.

\- Wszystko się zgadza – oznajmił dyrektor i złożył podpis na aneksie, po czym podał dokument Arthurowi i Johnowi. – Dwa podpisy i sprawa załatwiona.

Tak po prostu, powtórzył w myślach John, czytając krótki tekst na aneksie. Przedstawiał cenę za ziemię, kto ją kupuje, od kogo i że kwota została wpłacona, o czym poświadczył Ingrama. Teraz tylko oni musieli potwierdzić, że oddają te pieniądze.

Arthur chwycił pióro podstawione im przez Ingrama i tak jak w biurze Andersona, tak i teraz złożył nienaganny podpis. John zrobił to samo po nim i obaj w tym samym czasie odetchnęli z ulgą. Jeden problem z głowy, pozostało jeszcze sto innych.

Spojrzeli na siebie i uśmiechnęli się, szczęśliwi że to już koniec. Wszelkie troski uleciały chwilowo z Johna jak liście na wietrze, gdy patrzył w błyszczące radością oczy ukochanego. Ziemia jest ich, teraz mogą zająć się budową domu.

Dostali jeszcze do podpisania kopię aneksu, podczas gdy oryginał oddano w ich ręce. Chcieli już wyjść, gdy Ingram ich zatrzymał.

\- Skoro już tu panowie jesteście, może porozmawiamy o przechowaniu waszych oszczędności w moim banku – zaoferował im, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Znali dobrze ten uśmiech, sami go używali nieraz.

\- Nie wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł – odmówił uprzejmie Arthur, nie musząc nawet pytać, co John o tym sądzi. Prędzej zje własne pieniądze niż odda je do banku. – Musielibyśmy tu przyjeżdżać za każdym razem, by je wpłacać lub wypłacać, a poza tym, czy to w ogóle bezpieczne?

\- Wkraczamy w nowe stulecie, czasy kiedy banki były rabowane na prawo i lewo już się skończyły – zapewnił ich Ingram, rozbawiony wspomnieniem złotych czasów bandytów. – Stróże prawa są silni jak nigdy, wyłapują każda złodziejską szumowinę, jaka się jeszcze ostała, a nasz bank ma doskonałą ochronę. Na pewno zauważyli panowie strażników.

Zauważyli. Dlatego wiedzieli, że ten bank to jakiś żart i łatwy łup. O ile faktycznie bandytów było już mniej niż gdy oni zaczynali, to napady nadal się zdarzały, wbrew pozorom całkiem często, a banki jeszcze nie odkryły sposobu, jak skutecznie się przed nimi chronić. Zresztą złodzieje to nie tylko bandyci.

\- Jeszcze o tym pomyślimy – obiecał John. To zawsze dawało rozmówcy dość nadziei, by się go pozbyć.

Opuścili jak najszybciej bank i wyszli na ulicę do koni. Od razu sięgnęli po papierosy.

\- Trzymać pieniądze w banku, jeszcze czego – wymamrotał Arthur, przypalając sobie papierosa, po czym podał zapałkę Johnowi. – Aż mam ochotę go obrabować tylko po to, by pokazać mu jak łatwo to zrobić.

\- Ta – zgodził się z nim John, znowu czując się nerwowo na myśl o napadzie. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że nie tylko on zmagał się z tymi myślami. – Dwóch strażników.

\- Jeden to jeszcze szczeniak – zauważył. Oparli się o ścianę banku i paląc powoli, obserwowali ludzi na ulicy. John bezwiednie zaczął obserwować co bogatszych przechodniów. – Pff. Wolę zaufać skrytce pod łóżkiem niż bankom. Chyba jednak lepiej wiem, gdzie moje pieniądze będą bezpieczne.

\- Moglibyśmy być inspektorami bezpieczeństwa z naszą wiedzą – zażartował John. – Trzeba będzie pomyśleć o bezpiecznym miejscu na przechowywanie pieniędzy.

\- Gdy już będziemy mieli dom – obiecał mu Arthur. – Póki co możemy je tylko zakopać.

\- Nadal lepszy pomysł niż bank.

Arthur zaśmiał się.

\- To prawda – zgodził się.

Dokończyli papierosy i ruszyli na porządne zwiedzanie miasta. Ostatnim razem gdy tu byli, zbyt skupiali się na poszukiwaniach sprzedawców ziemi, by się rozglądać, ale teraz to nadrabiali. Prowadzili konie obok siebie, nie było potrzeby, by na nich jechać, skoro nigdzie się nie spieszyli.

\- To czego szukamy? – zapytał Arthur, gdy skręcili w następną ulicę.

\- Cholera, żebym tylko wiedział – odparł John zdezorientowany. – Może trzeba się udać do tartaku.

\- W tartaku nie zbudują ci domu.

\- Ale robią tam deski potrzebne do jego zbudowania.

\- To wciąż nie dom – zauważył Arthur.

John westchnął poirytowany. Dlaczego tak trudno zbudować dom? Tysiące ludzi jakoś to do tej pory robiło, jakoś im się udawało, ktoś być może stawiał te domy za nich, ale tak czy inaczej nie powstawały z niczego. Ludzie zawsze potrzebują domu, ktoś powinien je sprzedawać całe, na pewno byłby z tego niezły interes. A mimo to, oni nie wiedzieli jak zdobyć jeden, w dodatku taki, który chcieli postawić własnymi rękoma.

Czy amatorzy w ogóle byli do tego zdolni? Jak trudna jest budowa domu? Na pewno nie jest tak prosta jak postawienie małego kurnika.

\- Ah, bracia Matthews! – usłyszeli entuzjastyczne wołanie. Byli już na tyle przyzwyczajeni do nowego nazwiska, że od razu odwrócili się za siebie, gdzie od strony jakiegoś bogatszego sklepu szybkim krokiem szedł do nich Benjamin Perry. – Gdyby nie konie, w życiu bym panów nie poznał, wyglądacie jak zupełnie inni ludzie! 

\- Znaleźliśmy wreszcie chwilę czasu, by się odświeżyć – wyjaśnił John. Tym razem o on pogładził się po wygolonej brodzie.

\- Niektórzy bardziej niż inni – wymamrotał Arthur. Posłał ukochanemu chłodne spojrzenie.

Perry chyba nie zauważył ich małego spięcia, bo pogodny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Jak się macie, panowie?

\- Tak dobrze, jak się da – odparł Arthur, schodząc z Johnem na bok, by nie blokować drogi. – Zapłaciliśmy za ziemię.

\- To wspaniale! – ucieszył się, autentycznie szczęśliwy z ich szczęścia. – Podoba się panom? I szanownej małżonce?

\- Bardzo – odpowiedział tym razem John. Nie wiedział co sądzić o przyjaznym usposobieniu Perry’ego, ale uśmiechnął się. – To spora ziemia i dobrze położona.

\- Dlatego chciałem tam postawić moją zimową rezydencję – wyjaśnił, gestykulując nieco laską, którą przy sobie miał. – Starczyłoby miejsca na spory dom, padok i stajnie do przejażdżek. Oh i na kwatery dla służby.

John był pewien, że jego oczy zaświeciły, gdy Perry wspomniał o stawianiu domu. Spojrzał szybko na Arthura, który wpatrywał się w mężczyznę intensywnie, ale poświecił chwilę, by z nadzieją popatrzeć na Johna. Myśleli o tym samym.

\- Sam by je pan postawił? – zapytał niby od niechcenia Arthur.

\- Oh, dowcipny pan jest – przyznał Perry i zaśmiał się. – Żaden ze mnie architekt, a już na pewno nie robotnik. Nie potrafiłbym nawet wbić prosto gwoździa.

Oni by potrafili. Robili to od lat, w gangu często coś się psuło i trzeba to było naprawiać. Całkiem nieźle radzili sobie z podstawowymi narzędziami.

\- Ale ktoś by to panu zbudował – zauważył Arthur.

\- Zleciłbym to profesjonalistom, od projektowania domu począwszy – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Oczywiście mam swoją wizję, ale żeby samemu ją rozrysować? Pogubiłbym się przy rysowaniu pierwszej linii.

John spojrzał szybko na Arthura, zadając mu pytanie bez wypowiadania go na głos. Ukochany od razu dyskretnie pokręcił głową. Szlag by to.

\- Ale zdolny architekt – mówił dalej Perry – uwzględni wszystkie życzenia i poprawi wszystko to, co nie miałoby racji bytu. Słyszałem nawet, że coraz popularniejsze jest sprzedawania projektów gotowych domów, a tartak dostarcza potrzebne materiały, już gotowe do złożenia w dom.

Serce Johna zaczęło szybciej bić. To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowali! Co prawda wybieranie domu jak z katalogu niezbyt mu odpowiadało, chciał mieć większy wpływ na to jak ich dom będzie wyglądał, by nadawał się do zamieszkania przez cztery osoby żyjące w różnych relacjach, ale to był jakiś trop.

Strach i niepewność zaczęły go powoli opuszczać.

\- Pan pewnie skorzystałby z prywatnego projektu? – zapytał Arthur, myśląc już o tym samym co John. Gotowy projekt to ostateczność, w innym przypadku nie zaakceptują czegoś stworzonego dla całej rzeszy ludzi, którą na to stać.

\- Oczywiście – potwierdził. – Rezydencja to zresztą nie prosty dom, nie można jej projektów po prostu znaleźć w katalogu. Poza tym, nic tak nie oddaje tego, że to twój dom, jak branie udziału w projektowaniu go. Patrzysz wtedy na taki dom i czujesz, że jest naprawdę twój, pomogłeś go stworzyć.

Z tym akurat nie mieliby problemu stawiając dom własnymi rękoma, ale Perry miał trochę racji. Mogliby kupić gotowy projekt, na pewno znalazłby się taki, który zaspokoiłby wszelkie ich wymagania. Nie chodziło im o przepych, czuliby się jak w domu nawet w niewielkiej chatce w środku lasu, byle tylko być razem, ale jeśli mieli okazję, chcieli by ich dom, w którym spędzą resztę życia, był taki jaki sobie wyobrażali. Nie chcieli nic pozostawiać wyobraźni jakiegoś przypadkowego architekta.

Przez całe życie korzystali z czegoś, co tworzyli inni i można to było porzucić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Teraz chcieli mieć coś, co pomogli stworzyć w jak największym stopniu. Coś całkowicie ich.

\- Myślał już pan o tym, kto zaprojektuje panu rezydencję? – dopytywał dalej John.

\- Ten sam człowiek, który projektował mój inny dom – odparł z dumą Perry. – Mój dobry przyjaciel specjalnie przyjechał ze mną do Greenview, by zacząć projekt od razu, ale ze względu na zmianę planów, został bez pracy. Dobrze, że i tak jest na wakacjach, bo by mnie przeklął za ciągniecie go na drugi koniec kraju.

Szczęście jednak dalej się ich trzymało. John i Arthur popatrzyli na siebie znacząco.

\- Myśli pan, że wciąż byłby chętny na projekt? – zapytał z nadzieją Arthur. John wstrzymał oddech, gdy Perry popatrzył na nich zdziwiony.

\- Oh, dla panów – uświadomił sobie i uśmiechnął się. – Cóż, to bardzo zapracowany człowiek i na co dzień projektuje wieżowce w Nowym Jorku i Chicago, nie domy dla ranczerów, ale możemy go zapytać! Proszę za mną, panowie. Jeśli odmówi, twierdząc że jest na wakacjach, już ja go przekonam, żeby poświecił panom trochę swojego czasu.

\- To byłoby miłe z pana strony – przyznał John, oddychając nieco szybciej z nerwów i podekscytowania. Czuł jak serce mu wali w piersi i był pewien, że gdyby przyłożył dłoń do mostka Arthura, poczułby tak samo szybko bijące serce. – Nigdy nie budowaliśmy domu, a przydałoby się go mieć przed zimą.

\- To żaden problem – zapewnił Perry. Ten człowiek nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Było to trochę przerażające. – Jeśli mogę pomóc, to chętnie pomogę. Zaproponowałbym to już dawno, ale myślałem, że postawienie domu, to nie będzie dla panów problem.

\- Mieszkaliśmy już w gotowym, nigdy nie stawialiśmy żadnego własnymi rękoma – wyjaśnił Arthur. Szli powoli za Perrym, zdawało mu się, że kierunku hotelu. Gdzie indziej miałby się zatrzymać architekt z Nowego Jorku?

\- Dla mnie to na pewno nie byłoby proste, ale panowie z pewnością sobie poradzą.

Też mieli taką nadzieję.

Hotel rzucał się od razu w oczy, bo ten kto go zaprojektował upewnił się, by już z daleka było wiadomo, że ktoś nieposiadający dużo pieniędzy nie ma tu czego szukać. To nie był zwykły hotel przy głównej, miejskiej ulicy, gdzie każdy może się zatrzymać, tylko atrakcja turystyczna dla najbogatszych, którzy mieli ochotę zobaczyć na własne oczy góry po raz pierwszy, może nawet się na nie wspiąć.

Budynek stał na uboczu, otoczony niskim, metalowym ogrodzeniem. Tak jakby za mało tu było dzikiej przyrody, goście dostali ogród do spacerowania. Bardziej niż hotel, wyglądało tak jak rezydencja z Saint Denis, John czuł nawet zapach koni. Mieli tu prywatną stajnię, co potwierdziło przybycie stajennego, który chciał zabrać ich konie, by odpoczęły w boksach.

Wiedzieli, że to będzie kosztować i jak skąpo lub biednie przez to nie wyglądali, odmówili i zostawili Snowstorm i Old Boya przy głównej bramie. Nawet ich nie przywiązali, zwykła komenda, by zostały w miejscu wystarczyła i oba wierzchowce zaczęły skubać trawę dookoła.

Budynek do którego weszli był nie tylko hotelem, ale i saloonem, do którego prowadziło oddzielne wejście, ale już po przekroczeniu progu zauważyli, że łączy się on z częścią hotelową bogato zdobionymi, częściowo szklanymi drzwiami.

Wszystko tu było bogate, nawet bar zbudowano tak, by bił od niego przepych. Różnorakie obrazy wisiały na ścianach, część z nich John rozpoznał jako dzieła takich malarzy jak Rembrandt, Manet, Bosh czy Rafaela. Nie znał się na malarstwie, pamiętał jedynie to co przeczytał w książkach, ale to na pewno nie były oryginały.

Ciężko było powiedzieć, czy wszechobecne złoto było prawdziwe, ale to by wyjaśniało obecność ochrony na każdym kroku, gotowej chronić wszystkich gości przed złodziejami. A gości było sporo, każdy pochłonięty rozmowami, graniem w karty, paleniem drogich cygar czy piciem równie drogich trunków. Gdzieś z góry ktoś przygrywał na pianinie klasyczną melodię wielkiego pianisty, którego John nie był w stanie rozpoznać, ale z pewnością melodia pasowała do całej pompatycznej atmosfery tego miejsca. 

John i Arthur przyglądali się temu wszystkiemu oszołomieni i nieco przytłoczeni całym tym bogactwem. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiego widoku za dnia, ani do obserwowania normalnego życia bogaczy, którzy rozmawiali o samych sobie, kto się wżenił do rodziny, kto stracił majątek albo ile wydali na rejs luksusowym transatlantykiem.

Bogacze mieli naprawdę dziwne tematy do rozmów, oderwane od rzeczywistości. Dlatego tak ich nie lubił. 

\- Czuję się jak świnia wrzucona pomiędzy konie pokazowe – wyznał szeptem Arthur, gdy Perry był zajęty wypatrywaniem swojego przyjaciela.

Doskonale rozumiał ukochanego. Nawet w swoich najlepszych ciuchach wyróżnialiby się wśród obecnych tu bogaczy, a gdyby nie to, na pewno samym zachowanie nie pasowaliby do tego miejsca. Normalnie nie postawiliby stopy w tym miejscu, a ich kontakt z bogaczami ograniczyłby się do zastraszenia ich i wyciągnięcia z dyliżansu, by ich obrobić. W takich okolicznościach nawet wśród największych bogaczy nie czuliby się tak obco, jak to miało miejsce teraz.

Mało kto zwrócił na nich uwagę, a jeśli już, pewnie prędzej wzięto ich za służbę niż kogoś, kto tu nie pasował. Tylko ochroniarze im się przyglądali, chociaż przyszli tu z Perrym. Oni też im się przyglądali. Tak jak w banku, John nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaplanowaniem tego, jak by ich obezwładnili, gdyby chcieli tu coś ukraść. A było co. 

Idealne miejsce na napad, pomyślał. Gdyby ten hotel stał tu przed laty, Dutch na pewno nie przepuściłby takiej okazji. Obrazy, świeczniki, droga zastawa, kosztowności przywiezione przez gości, pieniądze w kasie przy barze i tej hotelowej. Obłowiliby się w tym miejscu i mieliby spokój na parę tygodni. To był raj dla złodziei.

\- Ah, oto i jest! – ucieszył się na widok przyjaciela Perry, wskazując laską w stronę jednego ze stolików, przy którym siedział młody mężczyzna z jeszcze młodszą kobietą. – Za mną, panowie.

Podążyli ostrożnie za Perrym, mijając po drodze innych bogaczy i lawirując między stolikami. Johna świerzbiły palce, by zwinąć coś z blatu, ale powstrzymał się i po chwili stali już przy stoliku architekta.

\- Benjamin, czyżby znowu zmiana planów? – zapytał mężczyzna i wstał od stołu. Razem z Perrym pocałowali się na powitanie w policzki. Towarzyszka architekta została powitana tylko skinieniem głowy.

\- Tak jakby – odparł jak zwykle radośnie i wskazał przyjacielowi na nich dwóch. – To są panowie, którzy sprzątnęli mi idealną ziemię sprzed nosa.

\- Nie jest nam przykro – zauważył Arthur i wyciągnął rękę w stronę architekta, który przyjrzał im się obu uważnie, nim odpowiedział tym samym gestem. – Arthur Matthews.

\- Nathan Preston – przedstawił się, a następnie wymienił też uprzejmości z Johnem. – W czym mogę pomóc, panowie?

\- Panowie Matthews zamierzają zostać tu na dłużej – wyjaśnił Perry. – Potrzebują kogoś, kto zaprojektuje im dom.

\- Dom? – zdziwił się siadając i wskazując wolne krzesła przy stole. John i Arthur od razu skorzystali. – Taki zwykły?

\- Na pewno nie potrzebujemy rezydencji tak jak pan Perry – zażartował Arthur, ale na Prestonie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Wyglądał na zszokowanego tą propozycją. – To tylko zwykły dom, nic wielkiego.

\- W takim razie wystarczy skorzystać z odpowiednich projektów – zauważył Preston, skinieniem ręki przywołując do siebie kelnera. – Napiją się czegoś panowie?

Nie będąc pewnym, czy będą musieli za to zapłacić czy nie, John odmówił.

\- Gdyby panowie chcieli zwykłego domu, to już by go sobie załatwili – wtrącił się Perry.

\- Zostawię was – odezwała się nagle towarzyszka Prestona. – To nie temat dla mnie, zanudzę się tylko.

\- Baw się dobrze, kochanie.

Kobieta nie mogła mieć więcej niż siedemnaście lat, a już była żoną jakieś dwadzieścia lat starszego faceta.

Kelner podszedł do stolika i bez przyjmowania zamówienia, napełnił szklankę Prestona whisky, po czym ukłonił się i zostawił ich samych. Architekt napił się, nim kontynuował rozmowę.

\- A więc dom – powiedział, znów mierząc Johna i Arthura wzrokiem. John czuł się, jakby ich oceniał. Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, kładąc dłonie na blacie i chwytając jakiś widelec, by zająć czymś palce. – To nie jest coś, co na co dzień projektuję.

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – odezwał się John. – Zapłacimy oczywiście za pana usługi.

\- Oczywiście. – Preston znów upił łyk whisky. John zastanawiał się przez chwilę, ile go kosztowała. – To był twój pomysł, Benjaminie?

\- Jesteś świetnym architektem, a ci panowie potrzebują kogoś, kto zaprojektuje im dom – wyjaśnił Perry. – Więc poleciłem im ciebie.

\- Jak mówiłem, są ludzie zajmujący się tym na co dzień.

\- Gotowe projekty to nie to samo – upierał się Perry. Pozwalali mu mówić, bo tylko on miał szanse przekonać Prestona, by im pomógł, choć John miał na to coraz mniejszą ochotę. Nie podobało mu się to, jak architekt na nich patrzył, jak na gorszych ludzi, którzy nie są warci jego czasu. Pewnie zażąda więcej pieniędzy, niż powinien. Albo nie postara się przy projekcie. Albo nie posłucha ich próśb, bo uzna, że sam wie lepiej. – Co ci szkodzi, przyjacielu? Byłeś zły, że przyjechałeś tu na marne, a teraz już masz coś do roboty.

\- Projektowanie zwykłego domu rodzinnego to nie jest zbyt wymagające zajęcie, na jakie tu liczyłem – westchnął Preston. John zauważył, że Arthur zmrużył oczy. – Chciałem zobaczyć jak tutejsza okolica mnie zainspiruje, ale nawet największa inspiracja się nie przyda przy tak prostym projekcie.

\- Jeśli nie chce pan tego robić, to nie musi – zauważył oschle Arthur, nie siląc się już na bycie miłym, gdy wyraźnie nie byli mile widziani. – Nie musi pan marnować swojego cennego czasu na pospolite konstrukcje.

Preston przyjrzał im się uważnie, zaskoczony reakcją Arthura. John miał nadzieję, że zobaczył też niechęć w jego oczach. Na pewno nie tego się spodziewał. Preston musiał być przyzwyczajony, że ludzie zabijają się o jego projekty i liżą mu buty. Źle trafił.

Długo się zastanawiał, bawiąc się przy tym szklanką whisky, tak jak John widelcem, który prawie ściągnął ze stołu i schował do kieszeni kurtki. Arthur złapał go za nadgarstek i ścisnął mocno. Widelec został na obrusie, a John położył dłoń na kolanie.

\- Zrobię to – oznajmił po dłuższej chwili Preston.

Arthur spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi w górę brwiami, a John miał dziwne podejrzenie, że mężczyzna zaraz ich wyśmieje.

\- Chociaż uważa pan, że to poniżej pana godności? – zapytał, czujnie wypatrując prawdziwych zamiarów architekta.

\- Nie zrozumcie mnie panowie źle, na pewno szkoda mojego talentu i będzie to nudne, ale do Nowego Jorku muszę wrócić dopiero za tydzień, więc chociaż się czymś zajmę. Mogę tym.

\- To bardzo miłe z pana strony – powiedział Arthur.

\- Nie ma za co.

\- To był sarkazm – zauważył John.

Preston zmrużył oczy i popatrzył na nich, po chwili się uśmiechając.

\- Lubię was, panowie. Zapewniacie trochę rozrywki.

\- Jak małpki w cyrku – domyślił się Arthur, uśmiechając się z przekąsem.

\- O tym właśnie mówię. – John żałował, że nie mogą faceta zastrzelić. – A więc, skoro przyszliście do mnie, to nie podobało się panom nic gotowego.

\- Nawet nie patrzyliśmy – wyznał John, odchylając się w krześle.

\- Przed rozpoczęciem pracy biorę zaliczkę, sto dolarów – poinformował ich i sięgnął po cygaro. O dziwo poczęstował ich pozostałymi, ale nie przyjęli, nie tylko dlatego, bo byli zaskoczeni koniecznością zapłaty z góry.

Popatrzyli na siebie nerwowo. Oczywiście, że potrzebna była zaliczka, nawet u krawca się ją płaci. Gdyby wiedzieli, że będą im potrzebne pieniądze, wzięliby więcej niż tylko na ziemię. Szlag. Wszystko przepadnie, Preston drugi raz się nie zgodzi, a już na pewno nie zacznie pracować bez zaliczki. Wyglądał na człowieka, który zignoruje ich drugi raz, nawet jeśli przyniosą potrzebną kwotę w ciągu dwóch godzin.

Wiedzieli, że będą szukać rozwiązania problemu z domem, czemu nie wzięli więcej pieniędzy, do cholery?

\- Nie mamy przy sobie pieniędzy – odezwał się w końcu Arthur. John był zbyt wściekły na nich obu, by się odzywać, zamiast tego starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy.

Preston rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

\- W takim razie…

\- Ja zapłacę za panów – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Perry. Całkiem zapomnieli, że wciąż tu był.

\- Panie Perry…

Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń i nie pozwolił Arthurowi mówić.

\- Nie przyjmuję odmowy – oświadczył stanowczo. – Oddacie mi jutro albo po jutrze. To żaden problem.

Właśnie że był problem, tyle że dla nich, nie dla niego. Sto dolarów dla Benjamina to niewiele. W ich obecnej sytuacji, dla nich też, ale normalnie to dużo pieniędzy. Nie mogą pozwolić, żeby Perry za nich zapłacił, co jak zażąda za to przysługi? Albo jeśli każe im zwrócić więcej niż pożyczył?

Preston też mógł ich teraz wykiwać – wyjechać z pieniędzmi i nigdy nie wrócić, a oni zostaną bez projektu i bez stu dolarów, które będą musieli oddać. Bo jeśli komuś Perry uwierzy, to na pewno swojemu przyjacielowi, a nie dwóm nieznajomym, których poznał dwa dni wcześniej.

Tylko jaki mieli wybór? Mogliby błagać, ale tak nisko jeszcze nie zamierzali upadać.

\- To… bardzo miło z pana strony – stwierdził w końcu Arthur.

\- To też sarkazm? – zapytał Preston. John znów miał ochotę chwycić widelec, ale żeby wbić go mężczyźnie w oko.

\- To zrobi pan to? – zdecydował się dopytać John. Wbijanie mężczyźnie widelca w twarz, to nienajlepsze rozwiązanie sytuacji, nawet jeśli bardzo kusiło.

\- Skoro Benjamin płaci – odparł od niechcenia.

Perry klasnął uradowany w dłonie.

\- A więc ustalone. Zostawię was teraz, byście mogli ustalić szczegóły. Do zobaczenia panie Arthur, panie John. W razie czego proszę mnie szukać tutaj. 

Perry wstał od stołu i zniknął gdzieś w części hotelowej, zostawiając ich z Prestonem, który dalej wyglądał na bardzo znudzonego samą rozmową z nimi.

\- To czemu jestem potrzebny akurat ja? – zapytał ich i zaciągnął się cygarem. – Jakieś specjalne życzenia, skoro przyszli panowie do najlepszego w tej branży?

\- Nawet nie wiemy kim pan jest. Przyszliśmy do pierwszego, o którym usłyszeliśmy – wyznał John, patrząc dupkowi centralnie w oczy.

\- Nie hamujecie się, panowie.

\- Jeśli pan tego nie robi, czemu my mielibyśmy? – zapytał Arthur i bezpardonowo zabrał Prestonowi szklankę z niedopitą whisky. Wziął jeden łyk, a resztę podał Johnowi. Smakowała tak samo jak każda inna whisky. Może tylko trochę lepiej niż pospolite szczyny w rozpadającym się saloonie na odludziu.

\- To ma sens – przyznał, nieprzejęty tym, że wypito mu whisky. – Więc? Czemu architekt, a nie gotowy, masowy projekt?

\- Chcemy coś dostosowanego do naszej rodziny – zaczął wyjaśniać Arthur, opierając ręce na stole. – Gotowe projekty mogą nam tego nie dać, a pan posłucha naszych uwag i dostosuje się do nich.

\- W granicach rozsądku – ostrzegł. – Jeśli przyszliście panowie do mnie, to nie znacie się na architekturze.

\- Nie jesteśmy ignorantami – podkreślił John. Miał dość bycia traktowanym, jakby nie wiedział o co w ogóle przyszedł prosić. – Nie będziemy naciskać.

\- To zawsze dobrze wróży przy zleceniach. – Preston odłożył cygaro i wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki mały notes oraz ołówek. Zamierzał projektować już teraz? – Zacznijmy od podstaw. Dla ilu osób ma być ten dom?

\- Cóż, jestem ja, moja… żona i nasz syn, i Arthur.

Nie wspomniał o Wujku, Sadie i Tilly, bo o ile Wujek na pewno zamierzał z nimi zostać, to obie kobiety najpewniej ich opuszczą, gdy pomogą im się ustatkować na dobre. Sadie sama to już zapowiedziała, a Tilly zasługiwała na więcej niż życie na ranczu z dwoma sodomitami i ich dziwną rodziną.

Preston zanotował tę informację nim znowu na nich popatrzył.

\- Czy dziecko ma mieć oddzielny pokój i czy następne są w planach?

Drugie pytanie mógł sobie darować.

\- Tak – odpowiedział na pierwsze. Mieszkając w sierocińcu dobrze wiedział jak nieznośny jest brak prywatności. Potem sypiał w jednym namiocie z Arthurem i po pewnym czasie też miał tego dość. Dopiero teraz docenił to, co kiedyś miał. Jack na pewno się ucieszy mogąc mieć własny pokój, coś czego do tej pory nie doświadczył i raczej by się tak nie stało, gdyby zdecydowali się na gotowy projekt. – I zdecydowanie nie.

On i Abigail to temat zamknięty odkąd pierwszy i ostatni raz się ze sobą przespali.

\- Zapytałem z grzeczności – wyjaśnił Preston. Gdyby chodziło mu o grzeczność, nie pytałby w ogóle o takie sprawy. – Tego się nie da przewidzieć.

\- Niech mi pan zaufa, nie będzie na to szans.

\- Cóż… - Preston przyjrzał mu się ciekawsko. Raczej nic nie podejrzewał, bo nie spojrzał na Arthura, który był nieco spięty. – Nie moja sprawa. Dwa piętra czy jedno?

\- Dwa – odparł Arthur. Trochę teraz improwizowali, bo w ogóle nie rozmawiali o tym jak ma dokładnie wyglądać ich dom, ale póki co nieźle im szło, zgadzali się we wszystkim. – I dodatkowa sypialnia na dole. Mamy przyjaciół, którzy będą przyjeżdżać w odwiedziny.

Przynajmniej mieli taką nadzieję, że Sadie i Tilly będą wpadać co jakiś czas. Jeśli nie, mogą się zlitować nad Wujkiem i jemu oddać jedną sypialnię. Pod warunkiem, że będzie o nią dbał. Nie chcieli pluskiew w swoim domu.

\- Czyli w sumie cztery – zanotował Preston. – Dla pana i żony, dla pana… brata? Dla syna i dla gościa.

\- Sypialnia moja i żony musi być daleko od pozostałych – wspomniał nieśmiało John, czując że się czerwieni. Kątem oka zauważył, że Arthur patrzył teraz kompletnie w innym kierunku. – Jeśli wie pan, co mam na myśli.

Nie będą skazywać innych domowników na świadomość, kiedy będą się kochać. Gdyby tylko jakoś mogli, uczyniliby swoją sypialnię niezdolną do przepuszczania dźwięków.

\- Myślałem, że nie zanosi się na dziecko – przypomniał nieco zmieszany Preston.

\- Biologicznie na ma na to szans – wyjaśnił ostrożnie. – Ale mężczyzna ma swoje potrzeby.

Przy gotowym projekcie nie musieliby się tak wykręcać, ale warto się teraz przecierpieć, by za parę tygodni cieszyć się prywatnością, jakiej nie mieli od lat.

\- Odległość między sypialniami – powtórzył notując. – Co jeszcze?

\- Łaźnia – poprosił Arthur. Johna wcale nie zdziwiła ta prośbą. Podobała mu się, kąpiele z Arthurem były zawsze przyjemne.

Preston zrobił wielkie oczy. Arthur niewzruszony utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że nie wycofa się z tego pomysłu albo że to nie żart. Preston w końcu zapisał życzenie.

\- Teraz już wiem, czemu potrzebowaliście panowie profesjonalisty – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – W zwykłych domach takich wygód nie ma, bo są stworzone z myślą o prostych ludziach.

\- Jesteśmy prostymi ludźmi – zauważył John. – Prości ludzie się myją.

Co prawda zwykle mają balię gdzieś pod ścianą w izbie i są oddzieleni od innych domowników prostą zasłoną, a nie mają oddzielne pomieszczenie do kąpieli, ale czemu mieliby sobie nie pozwolić na kolejną wygodę? Zwłaszcza taką, która dawała wiele możliwości, nie tylko w kwestii mycia.

\- Ciężko wykopać piwnicę? – zapytał John, gdy Preston zapytał co jeszcze by chcieli.

\- Łatwiej byłoby o strych.

\- Oba – zdecydował Arthur.

Przydadzą się – strych na wszelkie klamoty, a piwnica nada się jako spiżarnia.

\- Ten projekt wygląda coraz ciekawiej – przyznał Preston.

\- Na pewno bardziej niż wieżowce – zauważył Arthur.

\- Projektowanie wieżowca nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje – oburzył się architekt. John przewrócił oczami. Co może być trudnego w zaprojektowaniu budynku o bazie kwadratu i wznoszącego się tylko w górę?

\- Jak pan sobie chce – rzucił, może trochę ignorancko, ale Preston na to zasłużył.

\- Za ten brak szacunku, powinienem panów odesłać z kwitkiem – zagroził im. Nie przestraszyli się, wiedzieli że nie zrezygnuje. Podważyli jego talent, będzie chciał im udowodnić, że się mylą.

\- Za ten brak szacunku powinniśmy panu dać w ryj, więc jesteśmy kwita – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem John.

Ku ich zdziwieniu, Preston roześmiał się.

\- Naprawdę panów lubię – wyznał szczerze.

\- Naprawdę nas to nie obchodzi. Płacimy panu.

\- Na razie płaci mi Benjamin – przypomniał. Nie musiał pamiętali aż za dobrze. – Robię to głównie dla niego, bo widzę że mu zależy.

Bóg jeden wie czemu.

\- Tak jak brat powiedział, mamy to gdzieś – powtórzył Arthur tym swoim tonem, który sprawiał, że ludzie robią się niespokojni w jego obecności.

John nie miał tego gdzieś. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinni się jakoś Perry’emu odwdzięczyć. Najpierw odstąpił im ziemię, potem nakierował na architekta, a teraz jeszcze pożyczył im pieniądze. Z dobroci serca. Jeśli w ogóle o to chodziło. Może to tylko haczyk, by byli mu winni przysługę i gdy poczują się bezpiecznie jak normalni ludzie, Perry każe im zrobić coś, co chcieli porzucić za sobą.

Muszą go uprzedzić. Zrewanżować się zanim zażąda czegoś, czego nie mogli mu dać. Zanim nie będą mogli odmówić. Tylko co dać człowiekowi, który ma już wszystko?

\- Jak długo zajmie panu projekt? – zapytał John. Im szybciej go będą mieli, tym szybciej będą mogli zacząć budowę.

\- Zwykły dom naszkicowałbym już teraz, bo to banalnie proste, ale to muszę rozplanować – wyjaśnił im, chowając notes i ołówek. – Dwa dni. 

\- A potem co? – dopytywał Arthur.

Preston popatrzył na nich rozbawiony.

\- Naprawdę panowie się na tym nie znacie – zorientował się. John znowu miał ochotę wbić mu widelec w oko. – Pokazujecie projekt w tartaku, a oni dostarczają materiałów. Oczywiście trzeba zapłacić.

\- Skąd będą wiedzieć, jakich desek będziemy potrzebować?

Pewnie wychodzili przed architektem na jeszcze większy głupków, ale woleli to, niż być później w kropce.

\- Szkice mają podane wymiary – tłumaczył Preston. – To prosta matematyka, na jej podstawie wyliczą ile będziecie panowie potrzebować materiałów, a potem tylko będziecie musieli wszystko zbudować.

\- Tak po prostu? – zdziwił się Arthur. To było aż za proste.

\- Drewniane domy, to nie wieżowce. Każdy prostak potrafi je postawić.

\- A co ze stodołą albo jakimiś jednoizbowymi chatami?

\- Stodoła to tylko trochę większy kurnik, nie potrzeba do tego projektu, a teraz wybaczą panowie, czas na mnie. – Mężczyzna wstał od stołu, poprawiając ubrania. – Proszę wrócić po jutrze, dostaniecie swój projekt. Jeśli panowie chcą, możecie zostać i się czegoś napić.

\- Nie wygonią nas?

John nie widział tu nigdzie ludzi podobnych do nich.

\- To otwarty saloon. Po prostu nie każdego na niego stać.

Wygodny sposób, by się odseparować od innych i nie wyjść przy tym na uprzedzonych. Nie zamierzali zostawać w tym miejscu, w mieście był jeszcze inny saloon z lepszymi cenami i z mniej napuszonym towarzystwem.

Wstali od stołu i opuścili budynek. Przy drzwiach, na małym stoliku, wzrok Johna przyciągnął pozłacany świecznik, który aż się prosił, by go świsnąć i schować pod kurtką.

Musnął go tylko palcami i ramię w ramię wyszli z Arthurem na zewnątrz, od razu wyciągając papierosy. Zdenerwowała ich ta rozmowa.

\- Myślisz, że zrobi wszystko tak jak chcemy? – zapytał John z papierosem w ustach, gdy szli w stronę głównej bramy.

\- Nie zdziwię się jeśli odwali fuszerę – przyznał Arthur. – Nie lubi nas, gdyby nie ten cały Perry, w życiu by się nie zgodził nam pomóc. Nie ufam mu.

\- Nie ufam nawet Perry’emu. Strasznie szybko pożyczył nam pieniądze, czuję się jakby chciał nas oszukać.

\- Ta, ja też. – Wyszli poza bramę, zostawiając to całe bogactwo pełne nadętych ludzi za sobą. Ich konie stały tam, gdzie je zostawili. – Może Perry jest po prostu miły. Może. Ale… nie potrafię mu zaufać. Zawsze gdy komuś ufam, dostaję w łeb i budzę się bez pieniędzy.

To jest właśnie ich problem. Byli nieufni przez całe życie i teraz nie potrafili inaczej. John wątpił, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze zaufają komuś obcemu.

\- Nie potrafię pojąć czemu ktoś taki miałby nam pomagać – powiedział cicho John. – Czemu akurat nam.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – odparł i westchnął. – Może z tego samego powodu, dla którego my pomagamy innym? Bo możemy?

\- Może.

Chciałby, by tak było, ale zbyt wiele razy się sparzył próbował zaufać ludziom. Na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć tych, którzy go nie wykorzystali w żaden sposób i nawet Dutch już się do tego grona nie zaliczał, choć przez wiele lat myślał inaczej.

\- Chodźmy się napić – zaproponował John. – Chcę się zrelaksować.

Arthur mruknął w odpowiedzi, akceptując jego pomysł.

Wsiedli na konie i ruszyli na poszukiwanie tańszego i spokojniejszego przybytku. Po stokroć woleli siedzieć wśród pijaków niż patrzących na nich z góry bogaczy. Na szczęście Greenview rozumiało potrzeby swoich mieszkańców. Kolejny saloon znajdował się na obrzeżach centrum miasta. Nie wyglądał tak imponująco jak ten Andersona, był po prostu zwykłym saloonem jakie znajduje się w miasteczkach. Takie właśnie lubili najbardziej.

O tej porze nie było problemu ze znalezieniem stolika, usiedli w kącie, by nikt im nie przeszkadzał i zamówili jedzenie i coś do picia. Stek wołowy z ziemniakami wyglądał naprawdę apetycznie, ale John zatracił w sobie chęć do jedzenia.

W głowie miał zamęt i od niego przewracało mu się w żołądku. Pochylał się więc tylko nad talerzem i niemrawo grzebał w jedzeniu. Arthur nie miał podobnego problemu, jadł jakby nic się nie stało, a stało się przecież wiele.

Widelec parzył Johna w dłoń, gdy go trzymał. Przypominał mu jak prawie ukradł jeden srebrny jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Robił to już dziesiątki razy, więc znowu spróbował, w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiając, zupełnie jakby ktoś inny kierował w tamtym momencie jego dłonią.

Patrzył na nią teraz z obrzydzeniem, czując je też do samego siebie. Prawie znowu został złodziejem. I po co? Nie potrzebowali pieniędzy, a mimo to przyzwyczajenie kazało mu chwycić cenną rzecz i schować, by później sprzedać i mieć pieniądze na czarną godzinę.

Nauczył się tego jeszcze na ulicy. Kradnij wszystko, co tylko się da i przechowuj na zapas. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy się przyda.

Tyle że teraz nie musiał już stosować tej zasady, a mimo to, jak dobrze wyszkolony pies, zareagował od razu. Wtedy w banku też, a wcześniej u złotnika. Przerażało go to z jaką łatwością wracał do starych nawyków. Jak szybko znów myślał jak bandyta. Miał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie przestał nim być.

Zdarzały się w gangu dłuższe przerwy, kiedy nic nie kradli, ale to nie znaczyło, że przestawali szukać okazji. Cała ta sytuacja przypominała mu właśnie ten okres zastoju. Wtedy zawsze wracali ostatecznie do rabowania, zazwyczaj czegoś dużego. Co jeśli teraz znów tak będzie?

Spojrzał na ukochanego, który zupełnie nieprzejęty jadł obok niego, wysłuchując melodii granej na harmonijce przez jakiegoś miejscowego pijaczka. Nie martwiło go to w ogóle? Był pewien, że tak, ale może tylko on panikował niepotrzebnie.

Jak mógł tego nie robić? W jednej chwili, z powodu jednego impulsu, cały ich wysiłek może pójść na marne. Wystarczy że nie powstrzymają się w porę i wszystko przepadnie, całe to staranie. Znów zostaną bandytami. O ile w ogóle przestali nimi być.

Kupienie ziemi nie sprawiło, że nie została ona opłacona z pieniędzy z napadu. Nie zmieni tego, że zanim tu przybyli, wymordowali na przestrzeni lat dziesiątki ludzi, czasami zupełnie bez powodu. Mogli porzucić dawne życie, ale ono nie porzuciło ich. Myśli o kradzieży najlepiej o tym świadczyły.

Nie chciał kraść, ale ciągnęło go do tego. To było silniejsze od niego. Nawet teraz rzucił okiem w kierunku baru, na kasę, których podobnych otworzył dziesiątki. Popatrzył na naszyjnik jednej z pracujących tu dziewczyn i wyobraził sobie jak chwyta go i zrywa z jej szyi, jak to robił kobietom w bankach czy w pociągach, nie zwracając uwagi na ich przerażenie, nie przejmując się nim. Mogły sobie kupić nowe, a on za te naszyjniki mógł wykarmić cały obóz.

Nie byli gotowi, by być częścią normalnego społeczeństwa. Było już dla nich za późno, za dużo lat spędzili rabując i wykorzystując ludzi, by teraz żyć między nimi dłużej niż kilka tygodni, nim ulegną pokusom. Tak jak ulegali im w gangu. Zawsze był jakiś dureń do obrobienia, jakiś bank, jaki cholerny pociąg. Zawsze będą.

Tak jak oni zawsze będą bandytami, nie ważne jak bardzo będą się starać zaprzeczać i udawać. Za głęboko w nich to siedziało. Nie potrafili patrzeć na cenne rzeczy bez myślenia o ich kradzieży, nie potrafili zaufać ludziom. Któregoś dnia ktoś zdenerwuje ich tak, że go zabiją i zaczną wszystko od początku. Znów będą uciekać, już do końca życia, zakończonego zapewne przedwcześnie, w walce, tak jak zawsze oczekiwali. Kwestią czasu było to, aż całe to piękne marzenie o normalnym życiu zostanie zniszczone przez przeszłość, od której nie mogli uciec, nawet w głowie.

\- Wiem, że zawsze byłeś chudy, ale nie przesadzaj – odezwał się Arthur. – Jedz.

\- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął w odpowiedzi i odsunął od siebie talerz, zamieniając go na butelkę piwa. Wypił połowę za jednym zamachem.

\- Coś cię martwi. – Oczywiście, że Arthur zauważył. John nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć. Lubił czasami negować, że coś jest nie tak, ale nigdy skutecznie, a już zwłaszcza przed ukochanym. – A to nigdy nie wróży dobrze.

John uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Uwierzysz mi jeśli powiem, że nic mnie nie martwi? – zapytał z nadzieją. Arthur nawet nie musiał nic odpowiadać, jego oczy mówiły za niego. – Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Mów – zachęcił go, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

Długo zbierał się z w sobie, by wyznać co go przeraża. Że zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Co jak zepsuje Arthurowi humor? Albo osłabi jego własną wiarę? Nie mógł jednak siedzieć wiecznie w milczeniu.

\- Martwię się – przyznał w końcu, głosem słabym i niepewnym, zupełnie jak jego wiara.

Arthur przyglądał mu się intensywnie.

\- Czym? – zapytał po chwili, odstawiając piwo na stół i skupiając całą swoja uwagę na Johnie.

\- Przeszłością.

\- Musisz być dokładniejszy.

\- Chodzi o to… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc jak to wszystko ubrać w słowa. – Co my robimy?

Arthur popatrzył na niego, jakby przemówił do niego w innym języku.

\- Zaczynamy nowe życie – odparł niepewnie i cicho, by nikt inny nie usłyszał. Siedzieli praktycznie bark przy barku, więc szepty nie były problemem. – Tak jak chciałeś już od jakiegoś czasu. Tak jak obaj chcieliśmy. Uciekliśmy z gangu i zaczynamy od nowa.

\- Co jeśli nie możemy? – zapytał. Był pewien, że strach jest dobrze słyszalny w jego głosie. – Nie uciekliśmy w sam środek lasu, do jakiejś opuszczonej chatki i nie żyjemy jak pustelnicy, weszliśmy pomiędzy ludzi.

\- I? – Arthur nie rozumiał jego obaw. John myślał, że są po tej samej stronie.

\- Mówimy o zmianie samych siebie, ale może nie potrafimy – mówił dalej, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie swoje obawy. – Przez lata byliśmy bandytami, co jak tego nie zapomnimy?

\- Mam nadzieję, bo inaczej stracilibyśmy całe cenne doświadczenie.

\- Nie rozumiesz. – Czuł się trochę zdradzony przez to, że Arthur nie czuje tego samego. – Możemy się starać tak długo jak starczy nam sił, ale zawsze będzie coś, co będzie przypominać nam o przeszłości. Nie uciekniemy od niej. Nie zmienimy tego kim byliśmy przez te wszystkie lata. To część nas.

\- Co na przykład?

Że też musiał w ogóle o tym mówić.

\- Nie ufamy ludziom. Myślimy o kradzieży gdy widzimy coś błyszczącego i cennego, myślimy jak bandyci – wymienił, czując w sobie dziwną bezsilność. – I przez całe życie rozwiązywaliśmy problemy w jeden sposób. Strzelając do ludzi. Jak mamy to w sobie zmienić? Walczyć z tym, gdy nasze własne mózgi są przeciwko nam? 

Arthur przyglądał mu się chwilę, jego oczy pełne smutku. John był pewien, że dotarło do niego w końcu, że nieważne co zrobią zawsze będą na przegranej pozycji.

I wtedy Arthur położył zwróconą do góry dłoń na stole, a w jego spojrzenie powrócił błysk. Wpatrzony w te pełne wiary oczy, John chwycił rękę ukochanego, który od razu ścisnął wspierająco jego dłoń. Poczuł jak ogarnia go spokój, jakby przez ten kontakt przepływał od Arthura wprost do niego.

\- Już to robimy – odpowiedział pewny siebie. – To znaczy, zaufaliśmy Perry’emu, prawda? Martwię się, ale nie powstrzymało mnie to przed zgodzeniem się, by pożyczył nam pieniądze. I zaufaliśmy Prestonowi, mimo że był wobec nas niemiły. Nie musieliśmy, mogliśmy wyjść i radzić sobie sami, ale nie zrobiliśmy tego pomimo strachu. I nic nie ukradliśmy. Myślimy o tym, ale to jeszcze nie kradzież. Damy radę, John.

Chciał w to wierzyć równie mocno co ukochany, ale jaką Arthur mógł mieć gwarancję, że im się powiedzie? Póki co nic na to nie wskazywało. Mówił, że już to robią, już się zmieniają, ale co takiego zrobili?

\- Jak możesz być taki pewny? – zapytał, zdesperowany by ukochany podniósł go na duchu. Nie chciał się bać, ale nie rozumiał jak Arthur może być taki spokojny. Jaki był jego sekret, czego był świadomy, czego nie był świadomy John? – Na razie dobrze nam idzie, ale co jak za jakiś czas coś w końcu w nas pęknie i uciekniemy stąd z pieniędzmi z banku?

\- Chcemy być dobrzy, John. – Arthur położył drugą dłoń na jego i popatrzył na nie przez chwilę. Gdy znów spojrzał Johnowi w oczy, nadal nie było w nich wątpliwości. – Dlatego wierzę, że nam się uda.

\- Chęci to nie wszystko.

Gdyby od chęci wszystko zależało, już dawno byliby z całym gangiem na Tahiti.

\- Nie, ale to dobry start. – Arthur uśmiechnął się, a serce Johna zabiło szybciej, z werwą, z nową, wstępująca nie nadzieją. – Na przeszłość nic już nie poradzimy, ale możemy postępować inaczej teraz. Chcemy się zmienić, żałujemy tego co zrobiliśmy. Wszystko to, czego się tak boimy, to tylko nawyki, których przed laty się wyuczyliśmy i których da się oduczyć. Zajmie to trochę czasu, może nawet kilka lat, ale nam się uda. To czego nauczyliśmy się, by kiedyś przeżyć nie zmieniło tego, że jesteśmy w głębi serca dobrymi ludźmi. Gdyby tak nie było, nie bylibyśmy tu, gdzie teraz, bo nie obchodziłoby nas to jacy jesteśmy. Nie staralibyśmy się tak bardzo. Kiedy ostatni raz zrobiliśmy coś złego? 

John zamknął na chwilę oczy, przypominając sobie szybko.

\- Zabiliśmy łowców głów.

\- To była samoobrona – zauważył z rozbawieniem Arthur.

\- Ostatni napad na pociąg.

Po tym jak uciekli, nie skrzywdzili już żadnej osoby ani nic nie ukradli.

\- To było parę tygodni temu, John – przypomniał mu Arthur. – Tak długo jesteśmy czyści. I będziemy tacy już do końca.

Chciałby tego. Móc się nazwać dobrym człowiekiem. Pokazać wszystkim i sobie, że przeszłość go nie definiuje.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – spytał, znów patrząc ukochanemu w oczy. – Że przy odrobinie samozaparcia damy radę postępować dobrze?

\- Już to robimy – powtórzył, dalej się uśmiechając. – Staramy się. Jest ciężko, na pewno będzie tak jeszcze nieraz, ale nie możemy się teraz poddać ani ulec temu, czego nauczyło nas życie na ulicy. – Arthur ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Johnie Marstonie. Widziałem już wiele razy jak bezinteresownie pomagasz ludziom. Jaki potrafisz być uczciwy. Jeśli potrafiłeś taki być, gdy byłeś najgorszą wersją siebie, czemu miałbyś nie dać rady teraz?

John poczuł wzruszenie ściskające go za gardło. To właśnie potrzebował usłyszeć, być może nawet od dawna, nie tylko teraz. Wciąż się bał, był pewien, że Arthur też, ale część silnej wiary w sukces ukochanego przeszła teraz na niego i ukoiła jego nerwy.

\- Ty też jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Arthurze Morganie. Zawsze byłeś – wyznał. Chciał by usłyszał to samo i nie miał wątpliwości kim jest w głębi duszy, jak go postrzega. – Chcę być kiedyś z nas dumny. Z tego jakimi jesteśmy ludźmi.

\- Będziemy – obiecał mu Arthur, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. – Będziemy.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, nie puszczając swoich dłoni splecionych na blacie i nie pragnąc teraz niczego innego tylko pocałować się czule, by zapomnieć o wszelkich lękach. Prawie zapomnieli, że są w miejscu publicznym.

Prawie.

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam emocjonalny moment – zwróciła się do nich pracownica saloonu, stając przy ich stoliku – ale to dla was. Na koszt firmy.

Postawił przed nim dwie nowe butelki z piwem, już otwarte i gotowe do wypicia.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się John, zerkając na ukochanego. – Za darmo?

\- Wyglądacie, jakbyście tego potrzebowali, słońce – wyjaśniła i puściła im oczko nim odeszła. 

\- Słyszałeś, panią. – Dłoń Johna zrobiła się zimna, gdy Arthur zabrał swoją, by chwycić butelkę z piwem, którą następnie uniósł nieznacznie do góry. John zrobił to samo ze swoją. – Za nasz nowy, lepszy początek.

\- Za nasz nowy, lepszy początek – powtórzył.

Stuknęli szyjkami butelek o siebie i napili się zimnego piwa, nie kwestionując czemu dostali je za darmo. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu są dobrzy, pomyślał John, po raz pierwszy nie dopuszczają podejrzliwej części swojego umysłu do głosu. 

Miło było dla odmiany zaufać drugiej osobie.

Spędzili w saloonie resztę dnia. Johnowi wrócił apetyt, a jeszcze chętniej pił z Arthurem piwo, a potem także whisky. Gdy skończyły im się pieniądze, po prostu siedzieli dalej przy swoim stoliku i rozmawiali, aż zastał ich wieczór. Dopiero wtedy wrócili do domu.

Spodziewali się, że część przyjaciół będzie już spać, ale o dziwo nie spał nikt.

\- Wreszcie wrócili! – zawołał Wujek, zauważając ich jako pierwszy. – Już myśleliśmy, że napadli was bandyci albo zeżarła was puma.

\- Albo uciekliście – zażartowała Tilly.

Jack podbiegł się z nimi przywitać, wyraźnie czując się już jak dawniej. Uściskał ich obu i dał się podnieść Arthurowi, który razem z Johnem podeszli do ogniska.

\- Co wam zajęło tak długo? – zapytała Sadie, ostrząc z nudów swój nóż. – Kolejki do banku takie długie?

Uśmiechnęli się rozbawieni i dołączyli do reszty, zostawiając rozsiodłanie koni na później. Rufus zbliżył się i zaczął ich obwąchiwać, chłonąc z podekscytowaniem nowe zapachy.

I nie tylko on to robił najwyraźniej.

\- Nie, byli w saloonie – wyczuła Abigail. John przewrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył jej dezaprobatę. – Śmierdzą papierosami i alkoholem.

\- I nie zaprosiliście nas? – obraził się Wujek. – To bardzo niekulturalnie z waszej strony.

\- Nikt ci nie broni udać się do miasta – zauważył Arthur, poprawiając sobie Jacka na kolanach.

\- Brak pieniędzy trochę przeszkadza.

\- Wstąpiliśmy tylko na chwilę – wytłumaczył ich John, głaszcząc natarczywego labradora po głowie. – Tak jakoś wyszło, że zostaliśmy dłużej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przepiliście pieniędzy na ziemię – znów zażartowała Tilly. – Macie już ją? Tak oficjalnie.

\- Oficjalnie – potwierdził Arthur i uśmiechnął się do Johna. – Ziemia jest nasza, a projekt domu już jest w trakcie tworzenia.

\- Dostanę sypialnie? – zainteresował się Wujek.

\- Nie. – John z zadowoleniem spojrzał na Jacka. – Ale ty dostaniesz.

\- Będę miał własny pokój?

\- Jasne – potwierdził Arthur, łaskocząc chłopca w boki. – Nie będziesz już się musiał dzielić łóżkiem.

\- Słyszałaś, mamo?! – zawołał do Abigail, choć ta siedziała zaraz obok. – Będę miał pokój!

\- To świetnie, skarbie – przytaknęła, głaszcząc go po głowie, nim zwróciła się do Arthura. – Nie musieliście tego robić.

\- Chłopak zasługuje na odrobinę prywatności – wyjaśnił Arthur, wyciągając z torby papierosa. Zapalił go, uważając by nie podpalić Jackowi włosów. – Zwłaszcza gdy zacznie dorastać.

Spanie w jednym łóżku jest bardzo zawstydzające na pewnym etapie. John coś o tym wiedział, przerabiał to z Arthurem. Wciąż pamiętał jaki był zażenowany po wielu nocach. Aż dziwnym było, że Arthur mu nie dokuczał z tego powodu. Przynajmniej nie aż tak, jak by mógł.

\- Ty też będziesz miała własny pokój – obiecał jej John. Abigail uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy dostają własny pokój, a ja nie? – oburzał się dalej Wujek.

\- Ja nie mam własnego pokoju – zauważyła Tilly.

\- Ja też nie – dodała Sadie, sięgając do otwartej puszki z tytoniem do żucia. Poczęstowała nim Tilly nim sama wrzuciła trochę do ust.

\- Wy nie będziecie tu mieszkać i harować na ranczu.

\- Ty też nie – zauważył John. – Zwłaszcza to drugie.

\- Po co ci łóżko, skoro w większości przypadków nawet do niego nie docierasz? – zapytał Arthur. – Padasz pod drzewem albo w przypadkowym miejscu. Wystarczy ci stodoła.

\- Zapamiętam to sobie, gdy będziecie mnie prosili o pomoc – ostrzegł i odszedł obrażony, wracając już po chwili. – Zapomniałem.

Zgarnął butelkę whisky i tym razem oddalił się na dobre. Obserwowali to z rozbawieniem. Wróci. Wujek zawsze wracał. Niestety.

\- To wspaniale, że wszystko powoli się wam układa – przyznała Tilly, zwracając się do nich z uśmiechem. – Ziemia, dom, normalne życie… Zasłużyliście na to wszystko po całym tym szaleństwie jakie wydarzyło się pod koniec istnienia gangu.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewny, panno Jackson, ale nie będziemy narzekać – stwierdził Arthur i odwzajemnił uśmiech przyjaciółki. – Cholera, przez większość życia nawet nie sądziłem, że przeżyję tak długo, a co dopiero mówić o opuszczeniu gangu.

\- A jednak. – John złapał go bez zawahania za rękę. Są tutaj, cali i zdrowi, gotowi zacząć nowe życie. 

Arthur uśmiechnął się do niego i ścisnął dłoń. Już jej nie puścił.

\- Aż trudno uwierzyć, że byliśmy nie tak dawno zwykłymi bandytami – wyznała Abigail. – Arthur i John byli nimi od dziecka, a teraz? Od tygodni jesteśmy porządnymi ludźmi chcącymi żyć dobrze. Jesteśmy zupełnie innymi ludźmi. Zwłaszcza John. Ładna fryzura.

\- Dziękuję – odparł z uśmiechem i zdjął kapelusz, by przeczesać włosy. Dalej mu się nie podobało, że są takie krótkie. – Myślałem, że nie zauważyliście.

\- To tylko chwilowa zmiana. – Głos Arthura przybrał nieprzyjemny ton. – Zapuszcza je z powrotem. Bądźcie tak miłe, drogie panie i powiedzcie mu jak dbać o długie włosy, żeby znowu nie podkusiło go ich ścinać.

John zarumienił się i spiorunował ukochanego wzrokiem, gdy dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać.

\- Pożyczę mu wszystkie przepisy na odżywki z pokrzyw i rumianku – obiecała Tilly.

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy – mruknął John. Chciał zabrać dłoń z uścisku Arthura, a ten trzymał zbyt mocno, więc poddał się już po chwili i tylko westchnął poirytowany.

\- Jasne, że nie – zrzucił z sarkazmem Arthur, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni, by go udobruchać. John nienawidził siebie za to, jak szybko to zadziałało. Był obrażony, do cholery!

\- Kiedy dostanę mój pokój? – spytał nagle Jack.

\- Nie tak łatwo zbudować dom, Jack – wyjaśniła synowi Abigail. – Jeszcze zapewne parę tygodni.

Jak nie więcej. Z ich brakiem doświadczenia, mogą nie zdążyć do zimy.

\- Czy Rufus będzie mógł ze mną spać? – pytał dalej, patrząc jak szczeniak gania popiół, który wzleciał do góry gdy Tilly dorzuciła drewna do ogniska.

\- Psy śpią na zewnątrz.

Jack szybko spojrzał na Johna, by potwierdził słowa Abigail.

\- Twoja mama ma rację – zgodził się z nią. – Miejsce psów jest na dworze.

\- Albo w środku, gdy jest za zimno, ale nigdy w łóżku – dodał Arthur. Jack jęknął rozczarowany. – Ale hej, będziesz mógł spać z zabawkami.

\- Będę miał zabawki? – rozchmurzył się od razu.

\- Całą skrzynię – obiecał mu. John uśmiechnął się widząc entuzjazm syna. I słuchając obietnic Arthura. Zamierzali dać Jackowi takie dzieciństwo, jakiego sami nie mieli. Chłopak pewnie nie potrzebował masy zabawek, ale jeśli będzie ich stać, co im szkodzi? Niech Jack też ma coś z tego nowego życia. – Kupimy ci szmacianki, bączki, drewnianą kolejkę, klocki.

\- Rozpieścicie go zaraz – upomniała ich z uśmiechem Abigail, zabierając syna z kolan Arthura, gdy ten zaczął na nich podskakiwać. – Chłopak nie potrzebuje aż tylu zabawek.

\- Potrzebuję! – upierał się Jack.

\- Widzisz? – John uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. – Nasz syn przemówił. Nie słuchaj matki, Jack, dostaniesz ode mnie i tatusia masę zabawek.

Jack na to zasłużył. Zbyt długo jego zabawkami były patyki i kamienie, jakie znajdywał w obozie. Będzie warto wydać trochę pieniędzy, by zobaczyć ten szeroki uśmiech na twarzy syna. Miękło mu serce na sam widok, jak mógł nie obiecać mu zabawek po czymś takim?

W wieku Jacka nawet nie marzył o zabawkach tylko o pełnym żołądku. Chłopak już miał lepsze dzieciństwo od niego i jeśli mógł sprawić, że będzie jeszcze lepsze, to zrobi to.

\- Nie martw się, Abigail, nie będzie się tylko bawił – uspokoił ją Arthur. – Nauką też się zajmiemy. Trzeba dokończyć naukę czytania, którą zaczął Hosea. A potem nauczymy cię liczyć i wielu innych rzeczy.

John czekał na to ze zniecierpliwieniem. Przegapił naukę chodzenia i pierwszych słów.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy mieli dom – wyznał chłopak, wtulając się w matkę i ziewając szeroko. – Chcę go już.

\- Postaramy się postawić go jak najszybciej – obiecał John i skinął na Abigail. – Połóż go już.

\- Taki miałam zamiar już godzinę temu, ale uparł się, by na was poczekać – wyjaśniła i wstała, trzymając Jacka w ramionach. – Pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi, Jack.

\- Dobranoc – wymamrotał i pomachał im niemrawo.

Gdy tylko odpowiedzieli mu wszyscy, Abigail zabrała go do spania i już nie wróciła. Pewnie też poszła spać, było już dosyć późno.

\- A więc projekt domu, co? – zapytała Sadie. – Za moich czasów młode małżeństwo wszystko stawiało samemu.

\- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – zauważył John, czując jak ukochany ściska go za rękę. – I nie żyjemy już w dzikich czasach. Wkraczamy w nowe stulecie.

\- Ja ci dam dzikie czasy – zagroziła mu nożem, uśmiechając się przy tym cały czas. – Nie wiedzieliśmy z Jakiem jak stawiać dom, ale jakoś trzeba to było zrobić.

\- My tego też nie wiemy – przypomniał przyjaciółce. Miał nadzieję, że Sadie im pomoże, skoro miała już jakieś doświadczenie.

\- Zresztą nasz dom to coś więcej niż jedna izba – zauważył Arthur, wyrzucając wypalonego papierosa do ogniska. – Nie byłoby tak łatwo postawić go z wyobraźni, potrzebowaliśmy projektu. Całą resztą zajmiemy się sami. Mam nadzieję, że z waszą pomocą.

John dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widział domu Sadie. Jedna izba, brzmiało prościej niż to, co oni planowali mieć.

\- Nie nadaję się do dźwigania belek, ale chętnie pomogę z wbijaniem gwoździ – zaoferowała Tilly.

\- Ja już powiedziałam, że nie odejdę, dopóki nie będę pewna, że nic nie schrzanicie.

Jeśli Sadie już teraz im dogryzała, wolał nie myśleć co będzie robić, gdy zaczną budowę.

\- Wujka nawet nie pytam, bo i tak trzeba będzie go zaganiać do pracy – westchnął Arthur. – A będzie jej sporo.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznała z podziwem Sadie. – Szybko to załatwiacie, byłam pewna, że będziecie się miotać przez pierwszy miesiąc.

\- I tak się będziemy miotać. – John i Arthur wymienili spojrzenia. – Nie mamy pojęcia jak zacząć hodowlę zwierząt, mieliśmy nadzieję, że nam pomożesz.

\- Nie wiecie nic? – zdziwiła się.

\- Przeczytaliśmy jedną książkę o farmerstwie, ale niewiele tam wskazówek dla początkujących – wyjaśnił ze wstydem John, ściskając mocniej dłoń Arthura, by dodać sobie otuchy. Rozluźnił się, gdy ukochany od razu odpowiedział.

Powinni wiedzieć więcej. Nie dlatego, że społeczeństwo wręcz wymagało u mężczyzn wiedzy o wszystkim, nawet o tym, z czym nie mieli wcześniej styczności, ale choćby dlatego, że planowali to już jakiś czas. John planował to już od dawna, zanim Arthur był w ogóle zdecydowany. Powinien był zasięgnąć wiedzy wieki temu, jeszcze w Clemens Point, gdzie w okolicy rancz i farm było na pęczki.

Tylko że nie pomyślał. Jak zwykle. Ani w Clemens Point, ani w Shady Belle, ani w ostatnich dniach w Beaver Hollow. Ani nawet w drodze do Wyoming. I teraz nie wiedział kompletnie nic, a Arthur pewnie niewiele pamiętał z czasów, kiedy pomagał trochę na ranczu przed poznaniem Dutcha.

Jeśli nie chcieli uczyć się wszystkiego metodą prób i błędów, Sadie była ich jedyną nadzieją na natychmiastowy sukces.

\- Co zamierzacie w takim razie hodować? – zapytała ich. John pewnie powinien był się spodziewać tego pytania.

Zerknął na ukochanego licząc na to, że może on ma odpowiedź, ale Arthur tylko wpatrywał się w wyczekującą Sadie.

\- Cóż…

\- Nie zaplanowaliście nic – domyśliła się i westchnęła zażenowana ich brakiem planu. – Jak możecie nie wiedzieć nawet tego?

\- Wybacz, że jedyne doświadczenie z żywym inwentarzem jakie mam, to jego kradzież – stanął w obronie ich obu Arthur. – Jedyne zwierzęta, jakie kiedykolwiek hodowałem, to kurczaki.

\- I to byłby najprostszy wybór. – Sadie wzięła głęboki wdech i mówiła dalej już spokojniej: - Musicie zdecydować, bo to jakie zwierzęta będziecie hodować zadecyduje o tym, jakie budynki gospodarcze będą wam potrzebne. Musicie ostrożnie dysponować pieniędzmi.

\- Więc co proponujesz? – zapytał Arthur. Obaj zaczęli uważnie słuchać przyjaciółki.

\- Tak jak mówiłam, kurczaki są łatwe w hodowli – powtórzyła. – Często składają jaja, nie potrzebują dużo miejsca czy jedzenia. No i jaja łatwo można sprzedać, każdy je lubi.

\- Świnie są dobre – wtrącił się Wujek, który doczłapał z powrotem do ogniska i usiadł ciężko na kłodzie. – Łatwo je utuczyć, dają dobre mięso.

Popatrzyli na Sadie, by potwierdziła.

\- Innym dobrym źródłem szybkiego mięsa są kozy czy owce – dodała po chwili. – Dają też mleko, więc to podwójny zysk. Jest go mniej niż w przypadku krów, ale szybciej się je rozmnaża.

\- Powinniśmy to notować? – zapytał szeptem John. Arthur wzruszył ramionami.

\- Krowy mogą być dla was za trudne na początek – mówiła dalej przyjaciółka. – Są najbardziej rentowne, ale i najdroższe w utrzymaniu. Poza tym jeśli nie będziecie mieć byka, który sporo kosztuje, będziecie musieli płacić innym ranczerom za pokrycie krów, a nie zawsze dostaniecie najlepszego byka, którego potomstwo daje dużo mleka.

\- Czyli kurczaki, owce i kozy – powtórzył Arthur.

\- I świnie – przypomniał Wujek. Spiorunowali go wzrokiem. – Co? Jedzą wszystko, łącznie z resztkami z obiadu, nie trzeba im specjalnej paszy i uwielbiają bród.

\- Nie słuchajcie go, po świniach też trzeba sprzątać, lubią mieć czysto – ostrzegła ich Sadie. – Ale poza tym, zgadzam się z Wujkiem. Choć owce też mogą być nieco wymagające na początek jeśli nie wiecie jak je strzyc.

\- W końcu ktoś mnie tu docenia – ucieszył się dumny z siebie. 

\- Z małymi zwierzętami łatwiej się oswoicie i wszystkiego nauczycie, dopiero wtedy będziecie mogli spróbować sił z krowami. Najpierw jedną lub dwoma, potem z całym stadem, by mieć jak najwięcej mleka, a potem skór.

\- Ze zwierząt nic się w zasadzie nie marnuje – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie Tilly. – Swego czasu pracowałam jako służka na ranczu. Mój szef wykorzystywał wszystko z zabitych zwierząt. Skóry, rogi, mięso, które służyło później jako jedzenie dla mieszkańców czy psów albo było sprzedawane w mieście.

\- Na początku będzie trudno – odezwała się znowu Sadie. – Zanim zwierzęta zaczną przynosić zysk, a wy zatoczycie pierwsze pełne koło hodowli, to trochę potrwa, ale jak już się wszystko rozkręci, regularnie będziecie sprzedawać swoje produkty w Greenview. Stare zwierzęta przeznaczycie na jedzenie dla psów, młodsze, zabite specjalnie dla mięsa, dla siebie i na sprzedaż. Cielaki czy koziołki można sprzedawać żywe innym ranczerom, żeby nie było chowu wsobnego. To częsta praktyka. 

John nie miał pojęcia co w szczególności zapamiętywać. Nie spodziewał się tylu informacji na raz, ale w ciągu tych kilku minut dowiedzieli się więcej niż z tej głupie książki od burmistrza.

\- I możecie uprawiać własne rośliny na paszę – zauważyła Tilly. – Niektórzy ranczerzy mają małe pola uprawne, by zminimalizować koszty zakupu paszy.

\- Na przykład co? – zapytał John.

\- Nie wiem jaka to dokładnie ziemia – wyznała Sadie i wraz z trawą chwyciła garść gruntu, który przesypała przez palce. – Ale ziemniaki i marchew na pewno będą w niej rosły. Owies zapewne też. Może pomidory.

\- Ja bym posadził jabłonie – zasugerował Wujek.

\- Dlaczego akurat jabłonie? – zdziwił się Arthur.

\- Świnie lubią jabłka – wyjaśnił. John miał ochotę go udusić za ciągniecie tematu świń, choć nie przeczył, że na pewno je rozważą. – I wiele innych zwierząt. Poza tym to stosunkowo łatwe do uprawy drzewa. Jakieś krzewy owocowe też by nie zaszkodziły.

\- Nawet nie wiemy kiedy sadzić to wszystko i zbierać plony – zauważył John.

\- Jak jabłka zaczną spadać, są gotowe – podpowiedziała im z uśmiechem Sadie. – Spiszę wam później wszystko co wiem. Naprawdę łatwo to zapamiętać, a warto hodować chociaż trochę własnych roślin. Będziecie mniej uzależnieni od miasta, a i zawsze to więcej pieniędzy.

\- Naprawdę rozważcie jabłka – upierał się Wujek. – Pomyślcie tylko o tych wszystkich przetworach. I można z nich upiec placek jabłkowy.

\- To nie taki zły pomysł – stwierdził John. Nikt z ich małej rodziny nie potrafił piec, ale byłoby miło robić domowe ciasta.

\- Zawsze to dodatkowy zysk, przetwory długo wytrzymują – dodał Arthur, już przekonany do tego pomysłu. – No i konie lubią jabłka.

\- Ja też bym nie pogardził paroma – przyznał John, nabierając nagle ochoty na te owoce.

\- Z jabłek można też robić cydr – napomknął nieśmiało Wujek.

\- Oczywiście, że chodziło ci tylko o alkohol! – uniósł się od razu Arthur. John tylko jęknął poirytowany. – Może jeszcze kukurydzę posadzimy, żeby ci burbon uwarzyć?!

\- Byłoby miło – odparł nieco lękliwie. John wcale mu się nie dziwił, Arthur naprawdę się wściekł.

Wolną rękę położył na kolanie ukochanego i poklepał go po nim. Arthur fuknął jak rozjuszony byk nim rozluźnił się pod wpływem dotyku.

\- No już – uspokajał go dalej John, dopóki ukochany nie był całkiem zrelaksowany. – Nie krzycz tak, bo obudzisz Jacka i Abigail.

Sadie opowiedziała im jeszcze co nieco jakie rośliny warto uprawiać. Byli zdecydowani na owies, marchew i ziemniaki. Na pewno zamierzali pomyśleć jeszcze nad jabłkami i innymi owocami. Przetwory kusiły, poza tym, kto nie lubił świeżych truskawek czy malin zerwanych prosto z krzaka? 

Wyoming nie było stworzone pod uprawę, za mało tu było deszczów w ciągu roku, ale przy małych polach, głównie na własny użytek, powinni sobie poradzić.

\- A co z końmi? – zapytał niespodziewanie Arthur, gdy Johnowi udało się skutecznie pozbyć z niego złości.

\- Chcesz hodować konie? – Sadie była zaskoczona.

Arthur ledwo co wzruszył ramionami, jakby nieśmiało.

\- Dobrze sobie radze z końmi – zauważył, patrząc w zamyśleniu na śpiącego przy ognisku Rufusa. – Myślę, że dałbym radę je trenować.

John był co do tego pewny. Zanim zaczęli przetrzymywać Kierana, Arthur zajmował się końmi każdego w gangu. Z pewnymi wyjątkami, kiedy to wierzchowce pozwalały się zbliżać tylko swoim jeźdźcom, wszystkie inne konie znajdowały się pod opieką Arthura, gdy akurat przebywał w obozie.

O tym że miał talent do koni świadczył też fakt, że ujarzmił kilka dzikich koni, a kilka trudnych, które zakupił w stajni, nauczył uległości i posłuszeństwa. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ukochany podoła.

By pokazać mu, że wierzy w jego umiejętności, John uścisnął jego kolano, na którym wciąż trzymał dłoń. Arthur odwrócił się na moment do niego, by posłać mu jeden z tych delikatnych uśmiechów, które Johnowi nigdy się nie znudzą.

\- Jak obchodzić się z końmi chyba nie muszę ci mówić – odpowiedziała Sadie i splunęła na ziemię przeżutym tytoniem. – Na pewno jesteś w tym lepszy ode mnie.

Arthur był najlepszy, taka była prawda. Ale John brał pod uwagę, że może nie być obiektywny jeśli chodzi o ukochanego.

\- Bardziej pytałem o to, czy to dobry biznes na początek – doprecyzował.

\- Nigdy nie hodowałam koni, ale to na pewno nie jest tania zabawa, zwłaszcza na początku. 

Wcale go to nie dziwiło. Koń często jest najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaką ktokolwiek posiada. Za niektóre zapłaciliby więcej niż za ziemię, na której właśnie siedzieli. Żeby rozpocząć hodowlę, potrzebowaliby kilku dobrych koni, które rozmnożyliby między sobą, by uzyskać jak najlepsze wierzchowce.

\- Znajdź ogiera dla Snowstorm i sprzedaj źrebaka, gdy go wytrenujesz, na pewno trochę byśmy dostali – zasugerował John. Gdyby Old Boy nie był wykastrowany, mogliby spróbować z nim. Choć nie był pewny, czy mieszanie araba i węgierskiego pół krwi to dobry pomysł. Pracę z końmi zostawi na pewno Arthurowi. – Możemy spróbować z hodowlą koni.

Jeśli uszczęśliwi to Arthura, to nie będzie mu nawet żal pieniędzy. Dadzą sobie radę, jeśli na początku zajmą się innymi zwierzętami. Ale od przyszłego roku, gdy dowiedzą się, czy są w stanie przetrwać ze sprzedaży tego co wyprodukują na ranczu, John z chęcią sam kupi ukochanemu pierwszego konia do jego hodowli.

\- Oh, dziękuję uprzejmie za pozwolenie – rzucił z sarkazmem Arthur. John prychnął i zrzucił mu kapelusz z głowy.

\- Dupek – stwierdził z uśmiechem, który stał się tylko szerszy, gdy Arthur pochylił się i na oczach kobiet pocałował go w policzek i szepnął do ucha:

\- Dziękuję.

Chciał by John był za jego pomysłem. Jak mógłby nie być? Arthur pomógł mu zrealizować marzenie posiadania rancza. Nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko mu się odwdzięczyć. A nawet gdyby nie to i tak by się zgodził. Chciał by Arthur robił to co kochał, a tak się składało, że kochał pracować z końmi.

Rozmawiali do późna w nocy, a potem już w swoim namiocie, Arthur zanotował w dzienniku wszystko, co przekazała im Sadie. Przypominali sobie nawzajem to co od niej usłyszeli, a gdy wszystko było spisane, przeanalizowali to raz jeszcze, już planując które z porad zrealizują.

Następnego dnia, Arthur i John pojechali znów do miasta, by oddać Perry’emu pożyczone pieniądze. Twierdził, że nie musieli się tak spieszyć, ale woleli to już mieć za sobą. Nie oczekiwał od nich nic więcej w zamian. Pobyt w mieście wykorzystali na zrobienie małych zapasów. Wrócili do obozu między innymi z kilkoma jabłkami, na które naciskał John. Zjadł później dwa, dzieląc się odcinanymi kawałkami z Old Boyem.

Tak jak zapowiadał, Preston ukończył projekt w dwa dni. Spotkali się z nim w hotelu Andersona, mężczyzna wręczył im plany na kilku kartkach, by przedstawić każde z pięter.

\- Proszę mi powiedzieć, że nie chcą panowie zmian – poprosił ich, gdy przeglądali plany, nie rozumiejąc ani trochę wielu symboli, ale jak najbardziej rozumiejąc zarys ich przyszłego domu.

Nie wyobrażali go sobie w żaden konkretny sposób, tylko poszczególne pokoje, ale po zobaczeniu projektu uznali, że to jest to czego oczekiwali cały ten czas. Preston uwzględnił wszystko, o co poprosili, każde piętro, łącznie z piwnicą i strychem, każde pomieszczenie i odległości między nimi. O jednym nawet ani razu nie wspomnieli, a mimo to i tak znalazło się na planach – ganki.

To były na razie tylko szkice, zwykły obraz rozkładu pomieszczeń bez uwzględnienia tego, co znajdzie się w każdym z pokoi. Normalny, duży dom, tylko zaprojektowany na specjalnie życzenie, ale John już czuł, że to jest ich miejsce. Tylko ich. To oni zdecydują co znajdzie się w środku, urządza go po swojemu, by czuć się tam jak najlepiej. Był nawet w stanie już to sobie wyobrazić. 

Nie byli ekspertami, ale wszystko wyglądało profesjonalnie. Preston chyba nie chciał ich oszukać.

\- Dziękujemy, panie Preston – powiedział mu Arthur, gdy przekazywał gotówkę za pracę. Preston chyba nie spodziewał się otrzymać pieniędzy prosto do ręki, bo odbierał je dość niepewnie. – Wszystko jest idealne.

\- Cóż, przyszliście panowie do fachowca – przypomniał im, nie wiedząc gdzie schować gotówkę, choć wcale nie było jej wiele. – Nawet miło było zaprojektować coś pospolitego.

Nie mogło się obejść bez uszczypliwości. Byli zbyt szczęśliwi, by się nimi przejmować.

\- Czyli teraz wystarczy to zabrać do tartaku, tak? – zapytał John dla pewności. – Skąd będą wiedzieć jakiej długości deski mają nam dostarczyć.

Preston westchnął. Subtelnie, ale byli zbyt wyczuleni na takie gesty, by go przeoczyć.

\- To prosta matematyka, panie Matthews – wyjaśnił im cierpliwie, gdy już ją odzyskał. – Rysunek jest w skali, zapisałem też wymiary pomieszczeń. W tartaku już to sobie obliczą i wszystko panom dostarczą w odpowiedniej ilości, żeby nie przepłacić, a przede wszystkim, żeby nie dostać za mało materiału, bo skończą panowie bez kluczowej ściany albo z połową dachu.

\- W takim razie dziękujemy jeszcze raz – powiedział Arthur, zwijając plany w rulon i podając je Johnowi, który miał ochotę znów je rozwinąć i popatrzeć na nie dłużej. Na ich dom. – Ratuje nam pan życie.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł architekt.

Pożegnali się, a oni od razu pojechali do tartaku. Zaraz obok był skład drewna ze stacją kolejową, skąd wszystkie te deski były rozsyłane nawet na całą Amerykę.

Odnaleźli brygadzistę, a ten zaprowadził ich do szefa tartaku. Po krótkiej rozmowie i pokazaniu mu planów, mężczyzna od razu przeszedł do załatwiania z nimi interesów. Przyjął zamówienie na materiały, wyliczył ile ich będzie potrzeba oraz cenę do zapłaty i obiecał dostarczyć je w ciągu tygodnia. Po wpłaceniu zaliczki jak przy projekcie, pozostało im tylko czekać.

Wykorzystali ten tydzień, by lepiej poznać miasto, nie tylko oni, ale także kobiety i Wujek. No i Jack, który zabrał się jednego dnia z nimi, zafascynowany nowym miejscem.

Odwiedzili raz kamieniarza, składając kolejne zamówienie, a potem regularnie jeździli do miasta, między innymi po narzędzia, które będą im potrzebne, w tym spore zapasy gwoździ. Czekając, przygotowywali ziemię pod budowę. Grunt był prosty, a konie pomogły pozbyć się trawy, by mogli na podstawie planów zacząć kopać piwnicę, nad którą później będą musieli zacząć stawiać dom.

Wszyscy pomagali przy kopaniu, nawet Rufus i Jack, choć ich wpływ na postępy był najmniejszy. W połowie tygodnia dostarczono im dostawę kamienia do wykończenia pracy. Przy pomocy zakupionej u kamieniarza zaprawy szczelnie obłożyli ściany i podłogę kamieniami, by przykryć całkowicie ziemię i nie dopuścić do jej usypywania się. Pod koniec tygodnia piwnica i prowadzące do niej schody były gotowe.

Była dość wysoka, by mogli w niej stać wyprostowani. Preston musiał na to wpaść sam, bo nie wspomnieli mu o tym ani razu. Nie przeszkadzałabym im niska piwnica, ale docenili to, co zrobił architekt. Piwnica może nie była szczególnie duża, ale na pewno pomieści sporo jedzenia wymagającego chłodnych warunków. W sam raz na zimę.

To był dopiero początek, ale po udanej budowie piwnicy, John i Arthur chodzili uśmiechnięci przez resztę dnia, a dobry humor udzielał się też ich przyjaciołom, którym byli niezwykle wdzięczni za pomoc. We dwóch męczyliby się dłużej, a tak mogli się zmieniać co jakiś czas i podczas gdy reszta odpoczywała, pozostali kopali dalej, dzięki czemu praca trwała całymi dniami. 

Następnego dnia przyjechały wozy z tartaku – trzy, wszystkie obładowane materiałami potrzebnymi do budowy.

\- To nie wygląda, jakby to było wszystko – zauważyła Tilly, gdy pracownicy tartaku zaczęli wszystko wyładowywać w pobliżu obozu.

\- Bo nie jest – odparł jeden, ocierając pot z czoła. Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący. – Jutro kolejna dostawa, po prostu zabrakło nam wozów, ale to już będzie wszystko. Dzisiaj przywieźliśmy materiały na fundamenty, pierwsze piętro i dach.

\- Tak nie po kolei? – zdziwił się John.

\- W dzień tego nie zbudujecie, a bez pierwszego piętra, nie zbudujecie drugiego – wyjaśnił pracownik. – Wszystko jest posegregowane, więc to co trzeba wyładujemy w jedno w miejsce.

Gdy wozy odjechały, zabrali się do roboty. Im szybciej zaczną, tym lepiej.

Do końca dnia położyli połowę fundamentów. Myśleli, że kopanie piwnicy to koszmar, ale przenoszenie tych wszystkich belek było jeszcze gorsze. Konie przeciągały je do miejsca budowy, ale dalej musieli już sobie radzić sami. Dziewczęta pomagały jak mogły, ale największy ciężar i tak spadał na nich dwóch. Byli najsilniejsi i odczuwali cały ten wysiłek, gdy kładli się wieczorem spać, zmęczeni tak, że szybko skończyli kolację i zniknęli w swoim namiocie.

Rano było jeszcze gorzej. John obudził się jak w zegarku o tej samego godzinie co dzień wcześniej, czując jak mięśnie ramion i uda palą żywym ogniem przy każdym ruchu. Nie lepiej było z brzuchem, który od tylu przysiadów w ciągu dnia był cały spięty i nawet głębszy oddech sprawiał dyskomfort.

Po kopaniu piwnicy nie czuli się tak fatalnie. Ramiona mieli trochę obolałe, ale nie tak jak teraz. Za mało przerw, pomyślał i z jękiem odsunął się od Arthura, obracając się na plecy.

\- Kurwa – przeklął, gdy mięśnie od razu zaprotestowały. Nie pamiętał by kiedykolwiek był taki obolały po pracy fizycznej, zawsze był w świetnej formie i potrafił znieść spory wysiłek, jakiego wymagało od niego bycie bandytą.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry – odpowiedział mu Arthur, odwracając się w jego stronę z grymasem pełnym bólu na twarzy, który przeminął, gdy tylko ukochany ułożył się wygodnie. – Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby cała ta podróż i Wyoming były tylko snem, a ja właśnie obudziłem się po wypadnięciu z tego cholernego pociągu.

Gdyby obudził się w dziczy, tak by właśnie pomyślał.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem, choć sam nie czuł się lepiej i widać było, że nawet taki śmiech wywołuje ból.

\- Nigdy nie pracowaliśmy tak ciężko – zauważył i ziewnął, pilnując się, by nie przeciągnąć się i nie zadać sobie więcej bólu. – Ale jest jeden plus tego.

\- Jaki? – John zmrużył oczy.

\- Wrócą nam mięśnie – odparł i dotknął ostrożnie ramienia Johna, ściskając je lekko. To że nie natrafił na żaden tłuszcz nie było nowością, John był patykowaty od dziecka, ale zamiast skóry i kości, Arthur natrafił na budujące się mięśnie.

\- Lubię twoje mięśnie – powiedział, odwdzięczając się takim samym dotykiem. Mięśnie Arthura były doskonale widoczne, nawet pod bielizną. Gdy je ścisnął, John zamruczał zadowolony. Były takie jak lubił, nie za duże, ale odpowiednio twarde, świadczące o sile Arthura. – Zwłaszcza gdy mnie obejmujesz.

Arthur uśmiechnął się i pomimo bólu poruszył się, zawisając tuż nad Johnem. Siadając na nim okrakiem, ostrożnie opuścił się i podparty przedramionami tuż obok jego głowy, pochylił się w stronę Johna, tak że ich nosy niemal się stykały.

\- Tak może być? – zapytał zmysłowo, muskając nosem jego policzek.

John wstrzymał oddech i po chwili wypuścił go przez uchylone usta. Jego dłoń powędrowała na talię Arthura, a druga na jego kark, masując go po nim. Czuł się zamknięty i uwięziony, a to wszystko dlatego, że umięśnione cielsko ukochanego przyciskało go do śpiwora i nie pozwalało uciec. To wystarczyło, by dostał dreszczy i zrobiło mu się gorąco. 

\- Idealnie – wydyszał i nakierował usta Arthura na swoje, łącząc je w namiętnym pocałunku, który odwrócił uwagę od obolałych mięśni i zmęczenia.

Ich wargi poruszały się powoli, pieszcząc siebie nawzajem aż John prawie zapomniał gdzie są. Oderwał ich od siebie dopiero brzęk garnków uderzających o siebie gdzieś przy ognisku. Zdyszani popatrzyli na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, całkowicie rozbudzeni i niestety też pobudzeni.

\- Musimy się wynieść na parę godzin – postanowił John, spoglądając w rozszerzone źrenice ukochanego, które powoli wracały do normalnego rozmiaru. – Nie kochaliśmy się od dwóch tygodni.

\- Coś wymyślimy – obiecał mu Arthur i sturlał się z niego, jęcząc z bólu, gdy tylko to zrobił. – To nie był dobry pomysł.

\- Myślisz? – zaśmiał się z niego John i sięgnął po spodnie, drugie rzucając ukochanemu.

Musieli odczekać jeszcze chwilę, aż ich podniecenie opadnie, by przyjaciele nie musieli tego oglądać. Dopiero wtedy, już ubrani, wyczołgali się z namiotu. Słońce dopiero powoli wstawało, ale ich przyjaciele już nie spali. Tilly już szykowała śniadanie i to pewnie ona narobiła hałasu.

\- Przypomnij mi, by nigdy więcej nie budować domu – poprosił John, gdy siadał przy ognisku.

\- Tylko jeśli ty też mi przypomnisz – stwierdził Arthur, od razu się do niego dosiadając. Tilly i Abigail popatrzyły na nich ze współczuciem, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Sadie.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

\- Już umieracie? – zapytała ich. – Dopiero zaczynamy, a wy i tak macie pomoc.

John nie miał pojęcia jak ta kobieta postawiła dom tylko z pomocą męża, ale po ostatnim dniu podziwiał ją tylko bardziej z tego powodu.

\- Nie przeszkadza nam to narzekać, dziękujemy za troskę – odpowiedział jej Arthur, kręcąc barkiem kółka, by doprowadzić go do użytku. Po chwili robił to samo z drugim. John masował sobie łydki. Sadie prychnęła i wróciła do picia kawy.

\- Ktoś musi pojechać do miasta po zapasy – poinformował ich Abigail, podając Tilly pokrojoną marchew. – Najlepiej po trochę świeżego pieczywa.

\- Nie ty – odmówił Wujkowi John, nim ten zdążył w ogóle zaproponować wyjazd. – Nie wrócisz przez tydzień i wpadniesz tylko zobaczyć, czy już skończyliśmy.

Wujek nie pomagał zbytnio. Zamiast pomóc im dźwigać, by Tilly i Abigail nie musiały tego robić – Sadie nawet nie proponowali, by odpuściła, dla niej byłaby to wręcz obraza – wykręcał się lumbago i siedział obok Jacka nad planami domu, robiąc za brygadzistę, którego i tak nikt nie słuchał.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył szybko. – Za kogo wy mnie macie?

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, za to każdy popatrzył na niego znacząco. Wujek wzruszył ramionami i nie upierał się więcej, że to on powinien jechać.

\- Warzywa w puszkach jeszcze mamy – mówiła dalej Abigail, podając Tilly jedną z nich. W powietrzu zaczął się unosić przyjemny zapach gotowanego jedzenia. – Ale przydałoby się trochę mięsa. Potrzebna wam będzie energia do tej budowy.

\- Pójdę coś upolować pod wieczór – obiecał jej Arthur. Abigail uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Zostań, ja pójdę.

Arthur popatrzył na Johna podejrzliwie.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał. John przytaknął. – Znowu się o mnie boicie?

Popatrzył na resztę, ale nawet Sadie nie oponowała przed jego wyjazdem na polowanie.

\- Nie boję się, po prostu ty zawsze polujesz, daj to zrobić innym. – Podczas całej drogi nie kupili ani trochę mięsa w sklepie, bo Arthur co jakiś czas wyprzedzał ich na trasie i polował. Gdy go w końcu doganiali, często miał króliki przyczepione do siodła, czasami jakieś wodne ptactwo, ale zawsze coś. – Poza tym nie chcę, żebyś padł ze zmęczenia, staruszku, więc zostań tutaj i połów ryby.

\- Ten staruszek – zaczął groźnie, gdy John wstał by nalać sobie kawy – nadal może cię wgnieść w ziemię.

Z uśmiechem, John usiadł z powrotem obok ukochanego, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej niego, by tylko on usłyszał:

\- Może właśnie tego chcę – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha. Był tak blisko, że słyszał jak Arthur wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, po chwili wypuszczając je przez nos.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieliście, ale na pewno coś niestosownego – zaśmiał się Tilly, gdy odsunęli się od siebie.

Arthur zarumienił się, tylko troszeczkę, ledwo było to widać, chyba że siedziało się blisko jak John, który też czuł jak policzki i czubki uszu stają się gorętsze niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie zawadiacko nim powrócili do rozmowy z przyjaciółmi.

Po śniadaniu od razu zabrali się do pracy. Abigail i Tilly chwilowo zajęły się praniem, do budowy dołączyły później i w godzinę pomogły bardziej niż Wujek od samego rana, migając się od roboty jak tylko mógł, a to narzekając na plecy, a to twierdząc, że trzeba zająć się Jackiem, który po obudzeniu i zjedzeniu odgrzanego przez matkę śniadania świetnie bawił się w towarzystwie Rufusa i wcale nie potrzebował opieki.

Budowanie domu nie było takie trudne, jak im się wydawało. Bez szczegółowego planu, na ślepo, pewnie już dawno by się pogubili. Może to tylko fundamenty wydawały się proste, bo trzeba było w odpowiednim miejscu kłaść deski i belki na ziemi, i je w nią w bijać, może stawianie ścian i walczenie z grawitacją będzie trudniejsze, ale póki co wszystko szło świetnie. Powoli, było też ciężko momentami, ale przynajmniej jedno z nich wiedziało co dokładnie robi, więc nie było tak źle. Pod koniec drugiego dnia i już prawie mieli położone fundamenty. John razem z Sadie i Arthurem przenosili belki na miejsce, kopali w ziemi i ustalali gdzie co powinno leżeć, a Abigail i Tilly wbijały gwoździe. Gdyby sami musieli to robić, wszystko trwałoby dwa razy dłużej.

Po raz kolejny byli wdzięczni przyjaciołom za pomoc. W takim tempie naprawdę zdążą przed zimą, nie tylko z domem, ale i ze stajnią, by i konie miały jak przetrwać mrozy. Reszta na razie nie miała znaczenia, najważniejsze to mieć gdzie mieszkać. Mieli dość pieniędzy, by starczyło im na kupno zapasów na zimę, a na wiosnę na kupno pierwszego inwentarza. Może znaczą wcześniej z kurczakami, jeśli dopisze im szczęście i czas.

Fundamenty były już prawie położone całe, gdy zakończyli pracę nieco wcześniej niż poprzedniego dnia. Bez Johna, który szykował się do wyjazdu na polowanie, praca nie szłaby tak szybko, więc reszta zdecydowała nie męczyć się bez niego.

\- Weź mój łuk – poradził Arthur, podając mu broń, gdy John chciał wziąć karabin wyborowy. – Bronią palną wystraszysz wszystkie zwierzęta w okolicy.

\- I tak zamierzam upolować tylko jednego jelenia – zauważył, ale przyjął łuk i podszedł z nim do osiodłanego Old Boya, przymocowując broń do siodła.

\- Jeśli go znajdziesz albo w ogóle trafisz. Wtedy zostaniesz bez mięsa i bez zwierzyny w pobliżu – zwrócił mu uwagę, podając mały zapas strzał podzielony na dwa. Zabrał je z poza zasięgu rąk Johna, gdy ten chciał je złapać jednocześnie. – Na drobna zwierzynę, na grubego zwierza.

John dopiero teraz zauważył, że groty i lotki obu rodzajów strzał znacząco się różnią. Te na grubą zwierzynę na pewno wbijały się głębiej dzięki dużym, ostrym grotom i nadającym strzale większej prędkości piórom.

\- Charles cię tego nauczył? – zapytał z uśmiechem, uważnie chowając oba rodzaje strzał oddzielnie.

\- Charles i jeżdżenie po ludziach – wyjaśnił skromnie. – Tylko upoluj porządnego byka albo łanię, a nie coś wychudzonego i schorowanego.

\- Jesteś po prostu zły, że to nie ty jedziesz – zauważył rozbawiony i wspiął się na siodło. Old Boy parsknął i zarył kopytem w ziemi gotowy do drogi.

\- Gdybym chciał, to bym pojechał, choćby z tobą – obronił się. Zdecydowanie chciał jechać.

\- Wtedy na pewno wystraszylibyśmy całą zwierzynę – zaśmiał się John i poprawił kapelusz na głowie. – Wrócę szybko. Za dwie godziny lub trzy.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie – poradził mu Arthur i skinął na niego palcem. Z trudem, ale John pochylił się w jego stronę, trzymając się mocno siodła, by nie spaść z wysokiego ogiera. Arthur złapał go za szelki i pocałował krótko. Kapelusz spadł Johnowi z głowy. – To na szczęście.

John wyprostował się, nie potrafiąc nie uśmiechać się szeroko po tym czułym geście.

\- Z taką motywacją wrócę w godzinę – obiecał, odbierając od ukochanego kapelusz i nakładając go z powrotem na głowę. – Do zobaczenia niedługo. Jedziemy, Old Boy, hia!

Ogier ruszył kłusem, a gdy opuścił granice ich ziemi, John popędził go do galopu. Zmierzali na północny zachód. Nie wybrał konkretnego miejsca polowania, zamierzał liczyć na szczęście i wypatrywać zwierzyny z końskiego grzbietu. Zawsze tak polował, Arthur miał pewnie inne techniki, dlatego był taki skuteczny, ale John miał nadzieję, że jego też nie zawiedzie, nawet jeśli nie był zbytnio skuteczna. Nie chciał zawieść pozostałych i wrócić z pustymi rękoma. Arthur na pewno by go wyśmiał. I żeby tylko on.

Trzymał się z dala od jakiejkolwiek drogi, wiedząc że tam mała będzie szansa na spotkanie zwierzyny wartej jego uwagi. Interesowały go tylko jelenie, bo z nich będzie najwięcej mięsa. Do królików nie miał cierpliwości, były małe i szybkie, ciężko się do nich strzelało, zwłaszcza z łuku.

By zwiększyć swoje szanse, w pewnym momencie zostawił Old Boya i szedł piechotą. Nie było jeszcze ciemno i widział wszystko doskonale. To była doskonała pora na polowanie, wiele zwierząt dopiero zaczynało żerować, czując się bezpiecznie pod osłoną zmroku. Jelenie też lubiły pożywiać się nocą.

Podczas polowania tracił poczucie czasu. Zawsze mocno się skupiał, by nie popełnić najmniejszego błędu czy nie narobić niepotrzebnego hałasu, jednocześnie nasłuchując wszystkiego, co działo się do około. Był świadomy upływającego czasu tylko dzięki obserwacji cieni rzucanych na ziemię przez drzewa i słabnącemu światłu dnia. Musi upolować coś, zanim zrobi się za ciemno, by to robić. Pełnia już była, nawet w bezchmurną noc księżyc nie będzie dawał tak wiele światła ile by mógł.

Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego, gdy wypatrzył ruch w skupisku drzew, jednym z wielu na tym terenie. Przystanął i zamarł w miejscu, obserwując pnie aż znów zobaczył jak coś dużego się poruszyło. Po chwili na otwarty teren wyszedł dorosły byk mulaka.

Idealnie.

John wyjął strzałę na grubszą zwierzynę i założył ją na łuk, celując w skupieniu. Łuk był bronią, z którą nie był zbyt dobrze obeznany, ale znał podstawy i to powinno mu wystarczyć. Miał dobre oko do celowania, a jeleń nie był aż tak daleko. Arthurowi i Charlesowi na pewno poszłoby lepiej, ale John też wierzył w swoje umiejętności.

Gdy miał pewność, że dobrze wymierzył, napiął cięciwę i wziął głęboki wdech, dziękując w duchu za wiatr wiejący w jego stronę. Mulak podniósł głowę, a on wypuścił strzałę, która pomknęła w stronę zwierzęcia, wbijając się idealnie w szyje.

Z przeraźliwym rykiem, byk padł na ziemię, wijąc się jeszcze chwilę na ziemi nim znieruchomiał z powodu utraty krwi albo po uduszeniu z powodu strzały w tchawicy. John z satysfakcją opuścił łuk. Arthur pewnie przechwalałby się, że trafiłby w głowę. To właśnie spodziewał się usłyszeć po powrocie, gdy ukochany zobaczy miejsce, w które trafiła strzała, ale John nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Kiedyś nie trafiłby nawet w szyję tylko gdzieś w ciało i jeleń na pewno by uciekł. W głowę czy w szyję, polowanie było sukcesem.

Wkładając palce do ust, John zagwizdał głośno na Old Boya. Na tak otwartej przestrzeni gwizd niósł się daleko. Oby nie do uszu wilków, pumy czy niedźwiedzia, pomyślał, ruszając do swojej zdobyczy. Choć w przypadku drapieżników musiał się bardziej martwić zapachem czy widokiem padlinożerców krążących nad truchłem.

Gdy dotarł do jelenia, kilka kruków lub wron już przysiadło w pobliżu, czekając na okazję na posiłek. John ponownie zagwizdał, tak na wszelki wypadek i by Old Boy wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Czekając na wierzchowca obejrzał byka. Wyglądał na zdrowego i dobrze pożywionego, mięsa powinno im starczyć na trochę, zwłaszcza jeśli je wysuszą, by wytrzymało nawet dłużej.

Old Boy wreszcie pojawił się na horyzoncie, wymachując łbem w górę i w dół, zapewne próbując wywęszyć swojego jeźdźca. John zagwizdał po raz trzeci i ogier od razu zwrócił na niego uwagę, biegnąc w jego stronę. Zapach krwi nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, stanął zaraz przed truchłem jelenia i prychając dał się pogłaskać.

\- Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił z czułością i pocałował chrapy konia. Old Boy odwdzięczył się solidnym liźnięciem. – Ugh, jesteś obrzydliwy.

Potrząsając głową, jakby się śmiał, Old Boy obrócił się bokiem, gdy John go tak pokierował. Cierpliwie poczekał, aż jeździec zarzuci mu na zad martwego jelenia, którego zaczął przywiązywać mocno linami do siodła, by nie zgubić zdobyczy po drodze.

Wiązał właśnie ostatni supeł, gdy usłyszał hałas tuż za sobą. Nie zdążył się odwrócić i ledwo udało mu się sięgnąć ręką po rewolwer, gdy poczuł broń przykładaną do potylicy. Czemu Old Boy go nie ostrzegł?

Powoli uniósł dłonie do góry, nie chcąc prowokować tego kogoś do strzału. Oby to nie był łowca głów.

\- Jeśli chcesz pieniędzy, to muszę ci rozczarować.

Nie wziął żadnych ze sobą, w ogóle nie miał przy sobie nic cennego. Poza koniem i teraz także jeleniem.

\- Dałeś się podejść dokładnie tak samo jak Arthur – usłyszał przepełniony rozbawieniem głos.

Głos, który znał, a Old Boy zapewne kojarzył zapach.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie, ty sukinsynu – warknął, ale już po chwili roześmiał się i odwrócił do Charlesa, który schował broń do kabury. Nie czekając na żadne wyjaśnienia, uściskał mocno przyjaciela, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że znowu go widzi. Był pewien, że już nigdy się nie spotkają, że Charles zostanie z Padającym Deszczem i jego plemieniem. – Dobrze cię widzieć, bracie.

\- Ciebie też – odparł Charles, klepiąc go po plecach.

Stali tak chwilę obejmując się i ciesząc z ponownego spotkania. Charles był jednym z niewielu członków gangu, który do końca trzymał stronę jego i Arthura. Brakowało im go, a teraz znowu do nich dołączył. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, że po to się tu znalazł, jakkolwiek to zrobił.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał od razu John, gdy tylko skończyli się witać. Obaj uśmiechali się do siebie, zbyt długo się nie widzieli i nie wiedzieli nic o swoim losie, by teraz przestać.

\- Szukałem was – wyjaśnił po prostu i zagwizdał. Taima wybiegła spomiędzy drzew, dołączając do swojego jeźdźca. – Zacząłem gdy tylko pomogłem Wapiti odejść z rezerwatu. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy żyjecie.

\- Bywało różnie – zażartował podekscytowany John. Charles naprawdę tu był, cały i zdrowy, w dodatku sam ich odnalazł. Ich grupka przyjaciół właśnie się powiększyła o kolejną osobę, której mogą bezgranicznie zaufać i która na pewno im pomoże, jeśli tylko poproszą.

\- Ale jesteś z resztą? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Arthur?

\- Arthur, Sadie, Wujek, Jack, Tilly i Abigail – dodał uradowany John. Charles wyraźnie odetchnął, gdy usłyszał kolejne imiona. – Wszyscy tu jesteśmy, udało nam się uciec.

\- Całe szczęście – ucieszył się i wsiadł na swoją klacz. – Prowadź więc. Stęskniłem się za wszystkimi.

\- A my za tobą – zapewnił i też dosiadł konia. Obaj ruszyli czym prędzej z powrotem do obozu. – Jak nas znalazłeś?

\- Nie było to łatwe, ale szczegóły opowiem na miejscu, nie chcę się dwa razy powtarzać – odparł Charles, jadąc tuż obok niego. – Dlatego też nie zapytam, jak wam się udało przeżyć. Widziałem Beaver Hollow, obawiałem się najgorszego.

\- Nie było łatwo – przyznał. Czasami wciąż mu się śnił tamten dzień, tylko zakończony dużo gorzej niż w rzeczywistości. – Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że dałem się podejść jak Arthur? 

\- Gdy go spotkałem przed dołączeniem do was, też był na polowaniu i też go tak zaskoczyłem – wyjaśnił z nostalgią Charles. – Prawie mnie potem zabił, nie spodziewałem się, że będzie się stawiał, ani że tak szybko się odwróci, ale był tak samo nieuważny jak ty.

John zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie minę Arthura w tamtym momencie.

\- Albo to ty jesteś zbyt dobry w skradaniu – zauważył. – Szkoda że, mnie też tak załatwiłeś, miałbym mu czym dokuczać.

\- Nic nie powiem, jeśli ty też nie.

\- Umowa stoi – przystał i przyspieszył Old Boya. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do obozu.

Było już zupełnie ciemno, gdy na horyzoncie zobaczyli światła obozowiska. Konie przeszły do galopu i po kilku minutach zostawiali je wśród innych wierzchowców, które szykowały się już do spania. Wszystkie poza Snowstorm, która była osiodłana, choć cały dzień Arthur na niej nie jeździł.

Był z nią gdzieś czy dopiero się wybierał?

Nie miał czasu się zastanawiać, musiał pokazać reszcie kogo znalazł. Szybko zdjął z Old Boya jelenia i z uśmiechem skinął na Charlesa, by za nim poszedł.

\- Nieźle się urządziliście – zauważył, gdy mijali dwa kije wbite w ziemię, a pomiędzy nimi rozciągnięty sznur, na którym wisiało pranie.

Minęli je i wyszli zza wozu zaraz przed ognisko.

\- Patrzcie co i kogo mam – pochwalił się John, rzucając martwego jelenia na trawę, a potem odwracając się do Charlesa.

Na widok mężczyzny, Tilly zerwała się z entuzjastycznym krzykiem z miejsca i zrzuciła na niego. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Abigail. Obie kobiety uwiesiły się na Charlesie, który chyba nie przywykł do takich uścisków, bo popatrzył na Johna jakby szukał u niego pomocy, ale John tylko roześmiał się i spojrzał na resztę.

Szok przeszedł szybko, zastąpiony przez radość, przez którą nawet Rufus zaczął szczekać i biegać wokół nowej osoby, która mogłaby go głaskać.

\- Charles, mój Boże – cieszyła się Tilly, odsuwając się w końcu z Abigail od mężczyzny. – Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze cię kiedyś zobaczę.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – dopytywała Abigail.

\- Wujek Charles!

Jack praktycznie skoczył na Charlesa, który złapał go i podniósł na ręce.

\- Jak się masz, dzieciaku? – zapytał go z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, budujemy dom! – pochwalił się i wskazał na położone fundamenty.

Charles odstawił chłopca na ziemię i popatrzył w stronę miejsca budowy, nim Wujek zasłonił mu widok.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary druhu – powiedział i z butelką w dłoni, uściskał Charlesa entuzjastycznie.

\- Wujku – odpowiedział lakonicznie Charles. – Pani Adler.

Sadie zastąpiła Wujka, który zrobił jej miejsce, wznosząc już toast za powrót przyjaciela.

\- Charles – zawtórowała. Oboje patrzyli na siebie, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się do siebie i uściskać się mocno. Charles podniósł przyjaciółkę nieco do góry, gdy ta trzymał go mocno za szyję. – Tak dobrze cię widzieć. Byłam pewna, że przepadłeś na dobre.

\- I nawzajem.

John nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, aż zaczęły go od tego boleć policzki, ale nie był w stanie pohamować swojej radości z ponownego spotkania Charlesa, który wreszcie skupił się na Arthurze, a który stał dalej przy ogniu, z Jackiem obejmującym go za nogę. Delikatnie odsunął od siebie syna i podszedł bliżej, z mieszanina radości i niedowierzenia wymalowaną na twarzy.

\- A niech mnie – odezwał się pierwszy Arthur. Charles uśmiechnął się. – Chodź tu, ty draniu.

Arthur chwycił Charlesa za ramiona i ze śmiechem przyciągnął go do siebie. Obaj uściskali się mocno.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, bracie – przyznał Charles. – Dobrze cię widzieć całego i zdrowego.

\- Ciebie też. – Przyjaciele odsunęli się od siebie na odległość ramion i popatrzyli na siebie. – Nie zmieniłeś się ani trochę przez te tygodnie.

\- Za to tobie doszła nowa blizna – zauważył, wskazując na biały ślad nad okiem.

\- Prezent od Micah – wyjaśnił, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zadziorny uśmiech. – Zostawiłem go w gorszym stanie.

\- To dobrze – pochwalił jedynie Charles. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że was znalazłem.

\- A my, że jesteś – dodał Wujek, podając mu butelkę z piwem. – Nareszcie przestaną się mnie czepiać, że nie pomagam.

\- Nie licz na to – ostrzegła go Abigail i pociągnęła Charlesa za ramię, sadzając go przy ogniu i od razu podając też coś do jedzenia, bo na pewno był głodny. – Jak nas w ogóle znalazłeś?

Wszyscy wrócili do ogniska, rozsiadając się wygodnie, by usłyszeć wyjaśnienia Charlesa. Jeleń leżał zapomniany na ziemi, choć ktoś pewnie powinien zacząć go obrabiać nim zacznie gnić.

\- Podążyłem za śladami, jak zawsze – wyjaśnił po przezuciu pierwszego kęsa potrawki i kawałka czerstwej bułki. Wszystko to popił piwem i westchnął nim mówił dalej: - Już mówiłem Johnowi, że wróciłem do Beaver Hollow, chciałem zobaczyć czy ktoś przeżył, ale znalazłem tylko ciało pani Grimshaw.

\- Micah ją zabił – wyjaśnił Arthur ze smutkiem. – Najwyraźniej wybrała złą stronę konfliktu.

\- Cały obóz został zmieniony w pobojowisko – opowiadał im Charles pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami jedzenia. John zastanawiał się, kiedy ostatnio jadł taki porządny posiłek. – Wozy wywrócone, namioty częściowo złożone, częściowo rozerwane. Ślady po kulach. Pochowałem to co zostało po tylu dniach z pani Grimshaw i ruszyłem dalej. Czułem, że będziecie uciekać na zachód, więc tam się udałem. Najpierw zajrzałem do chatki przy O’Creagh’s Run. Wiedziałem, że tam byliście, więc poszedłem drogą, którą najpewniej wybraliście, aż znalazłem kolejne ślady walki.

\- To byli najpewniej łowcy głów – przerwała mu Sadie. – Jeden z obecnych tu durniów dał się złapać.

\- Będziesz mi to wypominać do końca życia, nieprawdaż, pani Adler? – zapytał ją Arthur. John szturchnął go kolanem, by nie zaczynał awantury.

\- Ktoś musi – odparła po prostu i skinęła na Charlesa, by mówił dalej.

\- Nie mogłem was wyśledzić po tropach – mówił dalej. – Pogoda i inni podróżni skutecznie je zatarli, więc po prostu podążałem za logiką, licząc na to, że usłyszę w końcu o dwóch mężczyzna podróżujących z kobietą i dzieckiem, ale podążałem kompletnie na ślepo, nie wiedząc czy iść dalej na zachód, czy może już na południe lub północ. Arthur nigdy nie powiedział, gdzie się wybierają.

\- Ustaliliśmy to dopiero tuż przed wyjazdem – powiedział John. – Wyoming to był wybór pod wpływem chwili.

Charles przytaknął ze zrozumieniem.

\- Dopiero w Nebrasce was wywęszyłem. Zatrzymałem się w niewielkim miasteczku na noc, ale musiałem najpierw zdobyć trochę pieniędzy na nocleg. Zagrałem w karty z paroma miejscowymi i gdy wygrałem, zaczęli się wściekać, że oszukuję jak gość z bliznami prawie dwa tygodnie temu. To mógł być każdy, jeden z mężczyzn przy stole sam miał blizny, ale pomyślałem, że to mogłeś być ty.

\- Trzeba było zostawić tę brodę, mam zbyt charakterystyczną twarz – westchnął John. – Ale to prawda, oszukiwałem tamtej nocy.

\- Mężczyźni przy stole powiedzieli, że facet z bliznami był tamtego wieczora ze starszym mężczyzną, którego musiał odciągać od baru.

\- Nie pamiętam tego – stwierdził zmieszany Wujek.

\- Ja też wolałbym zapomnieć – mruknął John i spojrzał z wyrzutem na Arthura, gdy ten się zaśmiał.

\- Zapytałem czy nie wiedzą, w którą stronę ruszyliście, powiedzieli że na północ, więc ruszyłem do Wyoming – wyjaśnił Charles. – W następnym mieście usłyszałem, że przyjechała tam niedawno kobieta w spodniach, co najwyraźniej bardzo zaskoczyło miejscowych. – Sadie uśmiechnęła się z dumą. – Potem znowu szukałem głównie na ślepo, aż w miasteczku na północ stąd usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch parobków rozmawiających o nowych ranczerach w okolicy. Postanowiłem to sprawdzić rano, ale szukając miejsca na obóz spotkałem Johna.

\- Cóż, dobrze że jesteś – stwierdził Arthur i uniósł swoje piwo w górę. – Witaj w domu, bracie.

Wznieśli toast i napili się, nim oni opowiedzieli swoją stronę wydarzeń, nie pomijając niczego, ani zdrady Dutcha, ani ataku Micah. Charles stwierdził po wszystkim, że mają niesamowite szczęście i że z chęcią im pomoże w budowie domu.

\- Nie mam gdzie się zatrzymać, więc bardzo możliwe, że zostanę z wami – wyznał nieco niepewnie, tak jakby mieli go wygonić, gdy dom tylko stanie.

Arthur ucieszył się z tej informacji chyba najbardziej. 

Wcześnie rano mieli wstać i kontynuować budowę domu, ale rozmawiało im się zbyt dobrze, by iść spać, więc siedzieli dalej przy ognisku i opijali powrót Charlesa. John był przy trzecim piwie i czuł już niewielki szum w głowie, gdy Arthur nagle wstał i pociągnął go lekko za materiał koszuli, dając tym samym wyraźny znak, by poszedł z nim.

Uśmiechając się wpierw przepraszająco do Tilly, która jako jedyna zauważyła, że gdzieś idą – pozostali byli zbyt zajęci słuchaniem jakiś wyimaginowanych historii z życia Wujka – poszedł za ukochanym, zostawiając butelkę z piwem.

\- Jesteś już tak upity, że potrzebujesz pomocy z sikaniem? – zapytał John, gdy oddalili się od reszty. Wszyscy już pili, gdy przyjechał z Charlesem, kto wie przy którym piwie był Arthur.

Ukochany obejrzał się na niego. Gdyby nie lampa, którą ze sobą zabrał, pewnie nie zobaczyły jego zmrużonych groźnie oczu. John wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

Odeszli spory kawałek od przyjaciół, na tyle daleko, że nie było już słychać nawet ich śmiechów. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Arthur nie chce spełnić obietnicy z rana, gdy nagle się zatrzymał i obrócił, pokazując jaki jest zestresowany.

Uśmiech powoli zniknął z twarzy Johna, a on sam zaczął się martwić, czy nie usłyszy zaraz jakichś złych wieści i cały radosny dzień pójdzie do piachu od tak.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał niepewnie, bojąc się tego co może usłyszeć.

Może to miało coś wspólnego z osiodłaną Snowstorm. Może Arthur był w mieście i dowiedział się czegoś złego. Na przykład że jest chory albo ziemia jednak nie jest ich. Byłby w stanie ukryć coś takiego przed resztą aż do powrotu Johna? Ponowne spotkanie Charlesa na pewno pomogło mu ukryć kiepski humor.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnił, odstawiając lampę pomiędzy nich. John wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, bo Arthur dalej był zdenerwowany. – Po prostu… Mam coś dla ciebie. Dla nas.

Arthur włożył dłoń do torby i wyciągnął z niej coś, mocno zaciskając na tym palce, tak że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Dopiero po paru sekundach je rozluźnił. 

\- Co takiego?

Był zainteresowany. Jeśli to tylko prezent, to nie miał się czego obawiać. Choć nie miał pojęcia czemu coś takiego miałoby stresować Arthura. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy dawał Johnowi jakiś podarek. Zastanawiające było to, że powiedział „nas”.

\- Boisz się, że przeszłość będzie za nami podążać wszędzie, że do nas wróci – zaczął Arthur, kompletnie go zaskakując nagłą zmianą tematu. I to na taki, który ostatni raz poruszyli tydzień temu. Był pewien, że go wyczerpali, choć problem wciąż istniał. Wciąż myśleli jak bandyci i nieufni stronili od ludzi. – Jestem zdania, że nie warto o niej zapominać, niektóre rzeczy, wydarzenia czy osoby powinniśmy pamiętać, bo były nam bliskie albo stanowią ważną lekcję. Nigdy nie chcę zapomnieć Hoseii czy lat spędzonych w drodze z przyjaciółmi.

On też nie. Nieważne jak wszystko się skończyło, z nostalgią będzie wspominał noce spędzone przy obozowym ognisku i celebrowanie w gronie bliskich kolejnego udanego napadu. Godziny rozmów, śmiechów i picia. To były wspaniałe lata. Byli szczęśliwi i wolni.

John powrócił do teraźniejszości, gdy Arthur zaczął mówić dalej:

\- Nie chcę też zapomnieć jakim kiedyś byłem człowiekiem, by nie popełnić drugi raz tego samego błędu – wyznał i wziął głęboki wdech. John go rozumiał, ale nadal nie wiedział do czego ukochany w ogóle zmierza. – Ale od kilku niepotrzebnych rzeczy możemy się odciąć.

\- Opuściliśmy dawne tereny, porzuciliśmy gang, co jeszcze możemy zrobić? – Arthur nie odpowiedział. Zrobił jeden krok w przód i uniósł pomiędzy nimi dłoń, którą miał zaciśniętą. John zauważył, jak lekko drży. Gdy ukochany rozprostował palce, na dłoni leżało małe zawiniątko. – Co to?

Arthur sięgnął drugą dłonią do szmatki skrywającej właściwy prezent, powoli go odsłaniając.

\- Sprzedałem pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dałem niegdyś Mary. Jest częścią przeszłości, którą chcę zapomnieć – wyjaśnił, odciągając ostatni róg szmatki. John zamarł. – Zamiast niego kupiłem nam te dwie obrączki. Symbol nowego życia, jakie zaczynamy i co nas łączy. Naszej więzi. Nie możemy się pobrać, więc to i wspólne nazwisko musi nam wystarczyć.

Wywołany alkoholem szum w głowie ucichł, albo po prostu został zagłuszony przez inny, ten spowodowany krwią w uszach, gdy serce Johna zaczęło bić z prędkością galopującego konia. Przez chwilę zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale szybko się otrząsnął i szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzył na ukochanego, który w napięciu czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony.

John nie był w stanie zareagować, był w zbyt dużym szoku, a w głowie kotłowało mu się za dużo myśli. Przez moment miał nawet wrażenie, że coś mu się przewidziało albo źle usłyszał Arthura. Obrączki były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką spodziewał się zobaczyć, a mimo to miał je teraz przed oczami, zadziwiająco prawdziwe. Obie srebrne, nie wyróżniające się niczym niezwykłym, a i tak wiedział już, że nie zobaczy nigdy nic cenniejszego, choćby ktoś miał mu pokazać pałace w całości wykonane ze złota.

Ledwo odrywając wzrok od obrączek, popatrzył znów na ukochanego, chcąc się upewnić, że to nie są zwidy wywołane nadmiarem alkoholu, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Arthur spoglądał na niego z nadzieją i strachem, nie odzywał się, po prostu czekał, z pewnością zniecierpliwiony brakiem odzewu.

Choć był dalej osłupiały i bał się, że nie będzie w stanie wydusić choćby słowa, gdy jedyne jakie mu przychodziło do głowy to „obrączki”, to nie chcąc dłużej stresować ukochanego John przełknął wzruszenie, które zalęgło mu się w suchym gardle.

\- Nie uklękniesz na jedno kolano nawet? – zapytał żartem, chcąc jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Język miał dziwnie ciężki, a serce łomotało mu w piersi tak, że ledwo usłyszał własny głos, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się wypowiedzieć tych kilka słów i nawet się nie zająknąć.

Obaj zaśmiali się nerwowo, a całe napięcie zeszło z nich w jednej chwili, zastąpione wyłącznie przez ekscytację, która buzowała Johnowi w żyłach. Czuł jak na policzki wstępuje mu rumieniec, jak radość uderza mu do głowy, znowu w niej mieszając.

\- Zaraz ty uklękniesz, jak cię w jedno kopnę – zagroził Arthur. John w ogóle nie wziął jego groźby na poważnie. Jak mógłby, gdy wypowiadając ją uśmiechał się tak radośnie, tak otwarcie, nie tylko ustami, ale i oczami, które lśniłyby teraz nawet pomimo światła lampy stojącej u ich stóp.

John na kilka chwil zapomniał o obrączkach i zapartym tchem wpatrywał się w ukochanego, odwzajemniając jego szeroki uśmiech swoim własnym, wcale niemniejszym. Jakimś cudem, serce zabiło mu jeszcze mocniej, gdy w klatce piersiowej i brzuchu zadomowiło się kojące ciepło.

\- Kiedy zrobiłeś to wszystko? – zapytał, z zachwytem patrząc znów na obrączki spoczywające na drżącej dłoni ukochanego. Nawet nie zamierzał mu zwracać na to uwagi ani mu dokuczać, bo gdy tylko wyciągnął po jedną z obrączek rękę, zauważył że też mu drży. 

\- Pierścionek sprzedałem już tydzień temu – odpowiedział Arthur. John ostrożnie chwycił w palce obrączkę, czując opuszkami nagrzany i gładki metal. – Od razu kupiłem obrączki, ale grawerunek trochę trwał.

John popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, nim skupił się znowu na obrączce, szukając grawerunku. Zajrzał do wewnętrznej strony, przesuwając po niej małym palcem, aż wyczuł niewielkie żłobienia. Znów zerknął na Arthura, który uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, niż już to robił.

Nadstawiając obrączkę do światła, by lepiej widzieć, odsłonił grawerunek. Był bardzo krótki, jedno słowo. Nie, nie słowo. Liczby.

\- Tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiąty piąty – przeczytał. Tym razem głos mu się załamał, a oddech uwiązł w gardle przy ostatniej sylabie. Zamrugał szybko kilka razy, nim uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w łagodne oczy Arthura przyglądającego mu się z miłością. – Rok kiedy się poznaliśmy.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że to będzie taki ważny dzień, zapamiętałbym dokładną datę. Wciąż pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj, gdy Dutch przyprowadził do obozu wychudzonego i przerażonego dzieciaka z otarciem po stryczku na szyi. – Arthur zbliżył się tak bardzo, że niemal stykali się piersiami. Jego wolna dłoń powędrowała do twarzy Johna i ujęła jego zaczerwieniony policzek, gładząc znajdujące się tam blizny. John przymknął oczy, częściowo z rozkoszy, częściowo ze wzruszenia, które starał się opanować. – A teraz popatrz na siebie. Silny, dorosły mężczyzna.

John parsknął, otwierając z powrotem oczy, nie wstydząc się, że są nieco zaszklone. Nie gdy te Arthura też były.

\- Też pamiętam, kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem – wyznał, obracając obrączkę w dłoni, chcąc już ją poczuć na palcu, zobaczyć jakie to uczucie. – Zobaczyłem tego młodego mężczyznę, który patrzył na mnie jak na szczura, którym wtedy byłem. Byłeś wtedy przystojny. A teraz popatrz na siebie. Zestarzałeś się, a dalej byłbyś w stanie złamać serce niejednej pannie.

\- Gnojek – warknął na niego Arthur, po chwili całując go ze śmiechem.

John poczuł, jak knykciami dłoni zaciśniętej na obrączce gładzi go po karku, drugą wplatając mu w krótkie włosy. Jęknął, gdy ukochany za nie pociągnął. Otaczając talię Arthura ramionami, przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, tak że nie została pomiędzy nimi żadna przestrzeń. Ich unoszące się gwałtownie klatki piersiowe ocierały się o siebie, gdy tak całowali się powoli, chcąc po prostu być blisko siebie i przekazywać sobie nawzajem swoją radość.

Była obezwładniająca, ogarnęła każdą cząstkę jego ciała, rozgrzewając je i rozluźniając, a umysł pozbawiając wszelkich trosk, jakie mogłyby zepsuć im te noc. Czuł się bezpiecznie i kochany, i nic więcej nie potrzebował od życia.

Znów zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale mogła to być też wina braku tchu wywołanego pocałunkiem. Zachwiał się i poleciał do przodu, omal nie przewracając niespodziewającego się czegoś takiego Arthura. Gdy oderwali od siebie swoje usta, obaj mieli rumieńce na twarzach, po których gładzili się czule. Obrączki wciąż spoczywały w ich dłoniach. John miał wrażenie, że ta którą trzymał zaraz wypali mu dziurę w ciele. To nie było jej miejsce.

\- Nigdy nie przypuszczałem – odezwał się zachrypniętym głosem Arthur, patrząc na Johna z adoracją w oczach – że ponad dekadę później, ten wychudzony dzieciak wciąż będzie przy mnie. Że zostanie miłością mojego życia.

John uśmiechnął się i zaczerwienił jeszcze bardziej. Patrząc ukochanemu jak najdłużej w oczy, pochylił się w jego stronę i ujął jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Czuł jak serce Arthura bije szybko, jak próbuje dorównać temu Johna, które nieomal nie wyskakiwało mu z piersi przez cały ten czas podczas słuchania tych wszystkich słów.

Nieważne jak wiele razy słyszał już podobne wyznanie, zawsze czuł się jak za pierwszym razem, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować z całej tej radości w najczystszej postaci. Był nią upity, zakochany. W brzuchu miał motyle, serce jakby drżało z każdym uderzeniem, a całe ciało spowijało ciepło, jak podczas siedzenia przy ognisku, będąc owiniętym w miękki koc. Czuł się taki lekki w tym momencie, beztroski. Spokojny pomimo wciąż pędzącego serca.

\- A jednak – wyszeptał w usta ukochanego.

Próbował zatrzymać Arthura przy sobie, gdy ten odsunął się nagle i zaśmiał z powodu jego reakcji. John nie mógł się powstrzymać i odpowiedział własnym śmiechem. Był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, jak po wypiciu więcej niż tych trzech piw tego wieczora. Tyle że żeby doprowadzić go do tego stanu nie potrzeba było wcale alkoholu. Wystarczyło kilka kochających słów i widok czegoś, o czym do tej pory nawet nie marzył, nie wierząc, że może mu się to przydarzyć.

A jednak, powtórzył w myślach, patrząc na Arthura, gdy ten złapał go za lewą dłoń, gładząc kciukiem szorstkie knykcie, nim zatrzymał go na placu serdecznym. John wstrzymał oddech.

\- Kocham cię, Johnie Marstonie – powiedział z miłością w głosie i nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wsunął obrączkę na palec. 

John ledwo ją poczuł, nie tylko była ciepła jak jego skóra, ale weszła gładko, bez żadnego oporu, idealnie wymierzona. Arthur pogładził ją delikatnie, po czym znów ujął twarz Johna w dłonie i zainicjował kolejny pocałunek.

Wzdychając w jego usta, John odwzajemnił gest ukochanego, wciąż trzymając drugą obrączkę, podczas gdy ta znajdująca się już na palcu ciążyła na nim przyjemnie. Uchylił powiekę i spojrzał na nią, jak wyróżnia się na jego palcu i na tle zarumienionego policzka Arthura, jak odbija pomarańczowy blask lampy.

Widział ją na swoim palcu po raz pierwszy i już nigdy nie chciał widzieć swojej dłoni bez niej.

Z westchnieniem odsunęli się od siebie, John wciąż wpatrzony w obrączkę, ale nieważne jak bardzo radował go jej widok, porzucił ją dla czegoś znacznie lepszego – wypełnionych radością, błękitnych oczu Arthura.

\- Matthews – poprawił ukochanego i zaśmiał się, gdy ten uszczypnął go w ucho.

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz Johnem Marstonem, który uczepił się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona i nie chciał zostawić – wyznał z czułością, znów gładząc go po policzkach. John był wdzięczny swojemu uporowi za zignorowanie oschłego zachowania Arthura podczas pierwszych tygodni znajomości, a potem jego własnego uporu, który doprowadził do ich prawie rocznej rozłąki. – Bóg jeden wie dlaczego.

\- Nie doceniasz sam siebie, Arthurze Morgan – stwierdził i chwycił ręce ukochanego, odciągając je od swojej twarzy. Ścisnął obie nim zostawił prawą samej sobie, skupiając się tylko na lewej. Obrócił obrączkę kilka razy po czym powoli wsunął ją na palec serdeczny Arthura, nie przestając się do niego uśmiechać. – Też cię kocham. Zawsze kochałem i zawsze będę.

Czasami Arthur wciąż miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle zasługuje, by być kochanym. John zawsze robił wtedy wszystko co w jego mocy, by go w tym upewnić. Wiedział, że i tym razem mu się udało, gdy ukochany uśmiechnął się ze wzruszeniem, starając się zapanować nad łzami zbierającymi mu się w oczach.

\- Już to kiedyś mówiłeś – zauważył.

Trzy lata temu, nie tak daleko od miejsca, w którym aktualnie stali.

\- I będę to powtarzał aż będą to moje ostatnie słowa – obiecał, całując nową obrączkę na palcu ukochanego. Obaj popatrzyli na nią z dumą, nie mogąc się napatrzeć. 

Pasowała mu i wyglądała nawet lepiej obok drugiej takiej samej, która zdobiła dłoń Johna. Ludzie na pewno będą zwracać na to uwagę. Mężczyźni noszą sygnety, nie obrączki ślubne, a już na pewno nie identyczne. Ci którzy będą ich znali jako braci, będą się dziwić, że noszą takie same obrączki. Obcy też będą zdziwieni, być może nawet domyślą się, że są homoseksualistami.

John po raz pierwszy w życiu nie bał się, że ktoś ich rozpozna. Z wielką chęcią i dumą chwaliłby się światu swoim mężczyzną, gdyby tylko mógł. Nie obchodziło ich, jak ludzie będą reagować. Na pewno wymyślą jakąś wymówkę, a jeśli nie, trudno.

To był symbol ich miłości, jeden z niewielu sposobów, by czuć się jak każda inna para. Nic nie skłoni go do zdjęcia obrączki, do wstydzenia się jej. To nic, że Kościół nigdy nie da im ślubu, a społeczeństwo nie zaakceptuje. Mieli to samo nazwisko, nosili te same obrączki – w swoich oczach byli małżeństwem i to im wystarczyło.

\- Spłoniemy za to w piekle, wiesz? – zażartował, gdy pomyślał o Kościele.

Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem i ścisnął lekko dłoń Johna.

\- Jedna osoba powiedziała mi nie tak dawno temu, że miłość nigdy nie jest grzechem.

Miał pewne podejrzenia, kto to mógł być. 

\- Mogę spać spokojnie w takim razie – zdecydował i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Czy to znaczy, że mogę się do ciebie zwracać per mężu?

\- Nie przeginaj – ostrzegł Arthur, ale bez stanowczości, jakiej by użył normalnie.

John roześmiał się radośnie i pocałował go znowu. Był w takim nastroju, że najchętniej położyłby ich obu na trawie i całował ukochanego przez resztę nocy, zapominając o reszcie świata, a nawet o oddychaniu. 

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał w usta Arthura, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i mając nadzieję, że ukochany dostrzegł w nich całą tę miłość skierowaną tylko do niego.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział od razu, a jego oczy niespodziewanie zapełniły się żalem. – Żałuję tylko, że zmarnowaliśmy parę lat przez strach.

Uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco, John uniósł ich dłonie z obrączkami na wysokość twarzy i splótł razem ich palce. Mógłby na te obrączki patrzeć już do końca życia.

\- Ja nie. – Arthur popatrzył na niego zmieszany. – Może się nie całowaliśmy, może nie lądowaliśmy razem w łóżku, a na pewno nie w wiadomym celu, ale niewiele się zmieniło w naszej relacji odkąd zaczęliśmy być razem, mamy tylko dodatkowe rozrywki. Po mojemu, jesteśmy małżeństwem już od dawna.

Zawsze byli niewiarygodnie blisko ze sobą. Nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii trzy lata temu. Równie chętnie oddałby życie za Arthura dziś, jak i dziesięć lat temu, gdy wciąż był jeszcze dzieciakiem, który dopiero przeżywał pierwsze zauroczenie kimś, kto do tej pory był mu tylko bratem.

\- Tak mówisz? – zapytał, a blask powrócił do jego spojrzenia. John wiedział już, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Kochaliśmy się odkąd pamiętam – wyjaśnił dokładniej, patrząc na Arthura tak jak na to zasługiwał. Z adoracją i miłością. – Spędzaliśmy razem czas, bawiliśmy się razem, czasami siedzieliśmy w ciszy, upijaliśmy się, polowaliśmy, walczyliśmy razem, czasami ze sobą. Byłeś przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałam, a ja byłem przy tobie. Jak mogę żałować spędzonego z tobą czasu tylko dlatego, że nie mogłem cię pocałować tak jak chciałem?

Czasami to bolało, czuł się jakby jedno złe słowo mogło zniszczyć nawet przyjaźń, którą mieli. Czasami był wściekły, że Arthur ignorował ich uczucia. Czasami był po prostu smutny i pogodzony z losem, ale nigdy odkąd go znał nie żałował czasu spędzonego z Arthurem. Prędzej żałował odejścia na niemal rok.

Nawet gdy Arthur był na niego wściekły, bo coś zrobił źle albo znowu się wtrącał w jego związek z Mary; nawet gdy był rozczarowany czy przerażony, bo John ledwo uszedł z życiem, nigdy nie miał wątpliwości, że Arthur się troszczy, że go kocha – nieważne czy jak brata czy kogoś jeszcze bliższego – i że bez względu na wszystko, bez względu na relację jaka będzie ich łączyć, zawsze będą ze sobą blisko. Zawsze będą chcieli przebywać w swoim towarzystwie, spędzać razem czas. Niczego więcej od siebie nie potrzebowali.

Kochankowie czy nie, byli bratnimi duszami. I nic nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego zmienić. Nawet śmierć.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę – przytaknął mu Arthur, wyraźnie wzruszony.

John nie mógł się powstrzymać. Z głupkowatym uśmiechem zbliżył swoją twarz do ukochanego i ucałował go w policzek. Nawet nie całując go w usta i tak poczuł ciepło zadomawiające mu się w podbrzuszu.

\- Mówiłem ci już, zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze będę kochać – przypomniał mu.

Arthur uśmiechnął się tak jak za pierwszym razem, gdy John mu to powiedział trzy lata temu u podnóży gór Teton. Wyjątkowy uśmiech tylko dla niego.

\- Ja też – przyznał i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Policzki Johna już go bolały od tego ciągłego uśmiechania, ale nieopisana radość, którą wciąż czuł, skutecznie tłumiła ból.

Gdy ukochany się odsunął, John podniósł lampę z ziemi i trzymając Arthura za rękę, pociągnął go z powrotem w stronę obozu. Chętnie zostałby tu całą noc, tylko on i Arthur, sami, ale reszta mogłaby się zacząć martwić.

\- Chodź, drogi mężu – rzucił do ukochanego, tym razem czując ciepło w sercu, które tylko przybrało na sile, gdy Arthur prychnął i pokręcił głową, posłusznie ruszając za nim.

Wrócili do obozowiska ramię w ramię, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że Charles o nich nie wie i że przyjaciele mu nie powiedzieli, ale po tym co przeżyli przed chwilą, nie bali się że Charles to zobaczy i domyśli się wszystkiego. Ufali mu, czuli że ich nie odrzuci. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wyjaśnią mu wszystko, ale póki co, cieszyli się tylko obrączkami na swoich dłoniach, a cała reszta ich nie interesowała.

\- Nic was tam nie zeżarło? – zażartowała Abigail. Jack spał z głową opartą na jej kolanach, a Rufus spał u stóp chłopca.

\- Ja jestem za twardy na przekąskę, a John zbyt łykowaty – stwierdził Arthur, uśmiechając się do Johna.

Nie mogli przestać się uśmiechać. Wiedzieli jak to musi wyglądać, ale nie zwracali na to większej uwagi. Usiedli z powrotem przy ognisku, blisko siebie. Nikt nie skomentował ich złączonych dłoni, nikt też nie zauważył znajdujących się na nich obrączek, nawet gdy ta Johna, podczas picia przez niego piwa była dobrze widoczna w blasku ognia.

Wszyscy wrócili do rozmów, ze względu na Jacka nieco cichszych niż wcześniej. Nikomu jeszcze nie chciało się spać, choć przed nimi był kolejny dzień ciężkiej pracy. John był pewien, że w obecnym stanie i tak nie mógłby zasnąć, więc nawet nie próbował i razem z Arthurem siedzieli dalej wraz z przyjaciółmi – pijąc i świętując powrót Charlesa, choć oni mieli teraz dodatkowy powód do radości.

John popatrzył na ich splecione dłonie, na obrączkę na palcu ukochanego, który zasłuchany w opowieść Tilly dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę na to, że John na niego patrzy i ścisnął jego dłoń. Uśmiechając się, John popatrzył na niego. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy Arthur odwzajemnił uśmiech nim ponownie skupił się na Tilly, jeszcze raz ściskając dłoń w swoim uścisku. John odpowiedział tym samym.

Wciąż uśmiechnięty, popatrzył na swoją własną obrączkę. Osiadły na niej krople wody z zimnej butelki piwa. Im dłużej na nie patrzył, tym bardziej przypominały mu diamenty.

Rozbawiony swoją wyobraźnią, przechylił butelkę i napił się. Zimne piwo nie było w stanie schłodzić gorąca, jakie panowało w jego ciele już od kilkudziesięciu minut. Nawet nie próbował tego zrobić.

Z westchnieniem odsunął butelkę od ust i oblizał je. Miał się już skupić na Tilly jak reszta, gdy poczuł, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał w lewo, gdzie siedział Charles przyglądający mu się z uśmiechem. Po chwili jego wzrok powędrował na palce Johna, a potem na splecione dłonie jego i Arthura.

\- Ładne obrączki – powiedział tylko i wziął swój własny łyk piwa.

W pierwszej chwili John nie zareagował, spodziewając się innej reakcji ze strony Charlesa po zorientowaniu się w ich sekrecie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że przyjaciel wiedział już od dawna. Albo po prostu takie rzeczy go nie ruszały.

Charles powiedział te słowa tak cicho, że reszta ich nie usłyszała. Arthur usłyszał. Popatrzył na Charlesa równie zaskoczony co John, ale po chwili rozluźnił się, a uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz. Przytaknął przyjacielowi w podziękowaniu i jakby nigdy nic wrócił do słuchania reszty.

John uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Charlesa i też skupił się na pozostałych. Rozłączył na moment dłonie z Arthurem i wsunął mu rękę pod pachę, na powrót splatając razem ich palce i opierając się wygodnie o ramię ukochanego, ułożył na jego barku głowę. Arthur prychnął rozbawiony i ucałował go w czubek głowy, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem wierzch dłoni Johna.

Czuł się prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów, gdy ich gang był silny i zjednoczony. Teraz było ich mniej, ale atmosfera była równie przyjemna i przyjazna, pełna życzliwości i wsparcia. Gdyby tylko pozostali mogli być tu z nimi i dołączyć – Hosea, Lenny, Mary-Beth, każdy z kim byli blisko, a kto nie miał okazji do nich dołączyć czy w ogóle przetrwać.

Wiedział, że nie będą w takim towarzystwie już na zawsze, że każdy pójdzie w końcu w swoją stronę, ale póki co zamierzał się cieszyć tym, że są tu wszyscy razem – cali, zdrowi i bezpieczni, zaczynający nowe życie i że nieważne jak daleko się rozjadą po kraju, każdy z nich będzie miał miejsce, do którego będzie mógł wrócić.

John nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był taki szczęśliwy, taki podekscytowany tym, co stawiała przed nimi przyszłość. Byli bezpieczni, ich dom był w trakcie budowy, Charles do nich wrócił, byli otoczeni przez przyjaciół, którzy akceptowali ich takimi, jakimi byli i którym ufali bezgranicznie; miłość jego życia siedziała zaraz obok, trzymając go za rękę jakby nic innego się nie liczyło, a na jednym z palców miał obrączkę, którą bawił się co jakiś czas, czując się beztrosko i tak cholernie szczęśliwym.

Życie ponownie było dla nich łaskawe. 

***

_Cross my heart and hope to die_   
_Taking this one step at a time_   
_I got your back if you got mine_   
_One foot in front of the other_   
_One foot in front of the other_   
_One foot in front of the other_

_One foot in front of the other_   
_Oh, all that we have is each other_   
_One foot in front of the other_

_In the so-called Land of the Free_   
_One foot in front of the other_   
_Don't you know that all we have is each other_   
_One foot in front of the other_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WALK THE MOON - One Foot


End file.
